Beauty and the Tree
by chika1345
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome & she is now bound to the tree. Blessings come by friends who loved her and she waits now for someone to pull out the arrow. But she is bound to a new quest when awoken. A ring&a jewel of evil making. Will love come amidst friends
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author's note: I shall try to update this at least once a month, just had to write this down cause I thought it was a good idea. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkein wise nor Rumiko Takehashi wise... if I did would I really be writing a fanfic?..._**

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed looking up at the man she cared so much about. Kagome looked beautiful arranged in her priestess miko apparel, much like what Kikyou had once worn. Kagome had decided that it would be the best thing to wear. She'd chosen it as a symbol to show she was okay with Inuyasha's past relationship… that she understood by wearing the apparel she reminded him nothing of Kikyou… and that she chose to live in his era instead of her own. Kikyou had shown up. Kagome believed the dead miko to have shown up to finally relinquish her hold on everyone and go on to the afterlife. At least that was the assumption everyone was under.

"Kagome," grinned Inuyasha. His smile had an odd evil leer to it. Like there was something she didn't know resting behind his eyes that was ready to break out, like his old demon. But Kagome trusted him even in his worst demon state. Miroku and Sango stood behind Kaede, Miroku with his robes on that he would wear to marry Inuyasha and Kagome today. Shippo stood behind Sango deciding to give his mother, Kagome, a moment. Rin and Sesshomaru were even present with Jaken hopping up and down wondering why his lord had decided to be present for a mere human's marriage. The truth was the demon lord respected the miko who had traveled long and hard searching for the jewel pieces to protect the world. Anyone who risked their life for the fate of the world without much complaint over the burden was okay in his book.

"Inuyasha… I love you," smiled Kagome, her eyes shining up at the hanyou. "And I want to give you the wish." Kagome pulled out a jewel, the glowing Shikon no Tama, and handed it to her true love. "Go ahead and make a wish."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, "I know exactly what to wish for." He glanced over at Kikyou before closing his eyes and wishing in his head, _I wish for Kikyou to live and be human again._

The jewel burst forth a bright pink light and it suddenly turned a dark sinister red.

"What's happening?" Miroku cried shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"He made a selfish wish," murmured Kaede as the jewel spun around furiously. Suddenly it stopped, light flooded Kikyou's body, the soul in her body flew out back to Kagome's own, and a soul rose up from the ground and flew into Kikyou's own body.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"I'm alive," shouted Kikyou flexing her fingers as the jewel shot out into Kagome's chest. Kagome fell back against the tree grasping it for support as pain seared through her body from the jewel once more being sealed in her body. Kikyou turned a hateful glare to Kagome. "Why are you still alive? You shouldn't be alive unless you-"

"Were never Kikyou's reincarnation," finished Kaede.

"Inuyasha why?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha and feeling betrayed. The miko's eyes shone with hurt and confusion.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled out an arrow out of the folds of his fire-rat cloak taking a step closer to Kagome, "Because _my love_," he purred stroking her face tenderly, "I have gotten you a gift and didn't have one for her. This arrow I was stabbed with shall be yours," Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She closed her eyes thinking that Inuyasha merely wanted Kikyou to have a second chance at life like he was allowed… she hoped… but her better instinct screamed in Kagome's head to get away from him. However, Kagome's heart wouldn't let her stop kissing him. She'd waited so long for him to accept her and feel this way with her. His lips against her own, her lips moving gently against his own, tasting him, but he growled low in his throat making her stop. And then Kagome felt a stab in her chest that was so quick she didn't know what was happening until her fingers reached down to feel the wound upon her body. An arrow protruded out of her chest and as her fingers traced it tears fell down her cheeks. "Goodbye Kagome," murmured Inuyasha against her lips having stabbed the arrow through her body into the tree behind her. The very place where Inuyasha had once lain dormant for so long.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried out. Everything happened so fast in a blur but Kagome didn't notice it. She was wrapped up in her world with Inuyasha that only lasted for a mere few seconds.

"I loved you," she whispered tenderly, "and would've given her life at your request without my death."

"I need your dead to focus on her," he admitted quietly as the power of Kikyou's arrow bound her to the tree. Before Kagome's eyes fell shut to the magic from the arrow she winced at the pain in her chest as her heart broke. _I should be used to this feeling, this pain, shouldn't I? …Inuyasha I love you…_

Kagome's eyes were closed. Sango and Miroku had immediately tried pulling the arrow out of Kagome. It wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru's sword was drawn and he fought Inuyasha angrily, his hatred towards his half-brother resurfacing at this defying act. But before anyone could kill him Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyou and hightailed it out of the area with Sesshomaru trailing on his heels.

* * *

10 years later in a tavern…

He'd never caught up to Inuyasha though he was a demon lord. The Western Lands Demon Lord, Sesshomaru, and proclaimed that should someone bring forth Inuyasha's dead corpse he would give them all his lands and title. Prince Kouga of the eastern lands and pack had made a proclamation entailing the same things. So Inuyasha disappeared from the world in hiding with his newly living miko. However he always kept an ear out where Kagome was concerned though he loved Kikyou. He knew something was bound to happen. And Inuyasha became even more obsessed with learning of those he'd once called friends and family when Kikyou began to age and he didn't. It wasn't that he needed something to listen to from the past to comfort him but Inuyasha knew something was fishy. Despite the proclamation no one had captured him. Inuyasha knew Kouga or Sesshomaru would've had him by now if they'd really wanted. So Inuyasha knew something was up, whispers were passed in towns that he and Kikyou frequented with their hoods pulled over their heads, and every whisper about the miko and the tree, every rumor drove him to insanity as he realized that the proclamations had been a ruse. They had been merely to scare him into hiding for the rest of his life and make sure he wouldn't interfere with plans.

* * *

A week later…

There she lay against the tree. Waiting for the one she loved to pull the arrow out and release her. Many had tried but none had succeeded.

And then, Kaede old in her age walked towards the tree where the still young miko rested. The binding of the tree hadn't aged Kagome at all, just as Inuyasha hadn't aged when he'd been bound to the tree. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were in a peaceful slumber.

Lord Sesshomaru followed behind the old woman, alongside him was the wolf prince Kouga. Neither had aged thanks to their demon blood that could prolong their lives for years, centuries, and eons. Long had Sesshomaru regretted never truly making friends with the kind miko who had fought with him. "I can't believe my stupid brother. Choosing a corpse over her."

"Dog turd will be pissed when he finds out what we're about to do," snickered Kouga taking joy in the fact though his heart still pained him when he glanced at Kagome against the tree. Kouga had finally taken a wife, not Ayame but surprisingly Rin for she reminded Kouga much of Kagome's nature, a union which had been blessed by Sesshomaru. Rin was currently back at the wolf cave tending to four of their cubs.

The wolf prince despite his marriage still felt his younger self, the one that clung to its first love, burning with hatred every time he saw the miko lying on the tree. At first the wolf prince had wanted Inuyasha dead but Sesshomaru had quickly gathered the prince to the side and explained things to him. Their ruse had worked out well keeping Inuyasha hiding his sorry face from the world. After they were done though with their long awaited plans Kouga planned on killing Inuyasha himself.

In a matter of moments Sango and Miroku had followed after the gathering with their troop of children peeping from behind their legs, Kohaku, and Shippo following close behind. The young kitsune had sprouted up so that he appeared ten years old when in reality he was much closer to 20. Demons aged so slowly.

"Kaede she hasn't moved for ten years," Sango sighed. She rarely visited the tree for her heart broke so much every time she came. It was wretched what had happened but it couldn't be undone. Miroku rested a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"There is still a chance," breathed Kaede closing her eyes, and suddenly her eyes widened as she sensed a presence that had been missing for ten years, two presences to be exact. "But we must be fast. Kikyou and Inuyasha are coming." Sesshomaru immediately nodded and walked forward placing his hand over Kagome's sleeping face. Kouga bounced from foot to foot anxiously. He also had a gift to give Kagome and like hell he'd let dog turn ruin it after ten years of searching for records, spell books, everything they needed. Ten years or preparation and plans for this miko though it seemed like mere weeks for Kouga and Sesshomaru with their demon age.

"The gift I give to thee little miko," voiced Sesshomaru quietly.

"A treasure among humans hard to see," he said as light began to shine in his fingertips.

"The gift that is lacked by the cruel Kikyou," he voiced as the light quickly flowed through Kagome's body, light settled around her ears making them sharp and pointy like Sesshomaru and Kouga's own ears. Kagome took a deep breath, her first movement since becoming attached to the tree as the light flowed into her mouth, her body glowed, the light settled in Kagome's chest, and then it was gone. Sango's heart thudded in her chest to see her friend breathe one breath. Miroku's eyes widened as the two looked at each other for a moment before looking back to their long lost friend.

"I give you the gift of immortality," finished Sesshomaru quickly as Inuyasha came roaring into view.

"What is happening? What did you give her?" Inuyasha sniffed quickly and shouted angrily, "Immortality! You had that gift but never thought to give it to Kikyou," growled out the hanyou as he made his way towards his brother. "Kagome's dead! That is a waste of a gift!"

"No thanks to you," sneered Sesshomaru. He merely glared at his brother rather than fight for he knew the peril his brother felt at the moment; Inuyasha's anger was just a front for his fear. Just behind Inuyasha came Kikyou… It was noticeable. Where Inuyasha hadn't aged she had, Kikyou was now a woman in her early 30s, Sango was merely in her late 20s. Inuyasha still retained the face of a teen for he wouldn't age for another 100 or more years.

"Sesshomaru distract him," cried out Kaede as Sesshomaru nodded and swooped up Kikyou in his arms whose mate cried out in fury.

"Put her down," thundered Inuyasha pulling out his sword that had long not worked.

"If you insist," breathed Sesshomaru tossing Kikyou far off in the distance sending her screaming through the air as her mate chased after her praying that he would catch her. Miroku had to cover his laughter. Kouga snickered and flashed his well-known grin at his father-in-law; Rin was Sesshomaru's adopted daughter.

"My turn," breathed the wolf prince laying a hand on Kagome's cheek tenderly feeling his younger wolf rise in his heart a bit at what he was giving her. At that moment Kouga felt young and still in love with Kagome, though his first love was nothing to his love for his wife and mate Rin. Kouga let his hand stray to her heart as he opened his eyes staring at Kagome ready to give her happiness in one blessing.

"A magic that can only be done by one that loved you," Kouga murmured quietly.

"One that truly loved thee true," he admitted as his voice got stronger with passion. A pink light glowed from his fingertips with the words. Kagome's heart was heard beating by Kouga and Sesshomaru with this magic.

"As you were one once loved by me,

"I shall bless you with a love far deeper for thee,

"The gift of finding another,

"The half of you that didn't exist here, your companion, your lover," he finished as the pink glow settled in Kagome's heart and disappeared. Kouga pulled his hand away and wiped away one lone tear that hadn't been shed for Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded at Kouga and clamped him on the back. Kouga finally felt at peace with that blessing to his first love. He knew Rin would hold him lovingly tonight and whisper that what him and her father did was something that would make Kagome cry from happiness at how much she was cared for by her friends.

"All listen and take heed," Kaede quickly ushered. "Shippo if you promise to watch after her I shall send you with her-"

"With her?" Sango asked taking a step forward as Shippo immediately rushed in front of Sango hopping up and down on one foot. The kitsune would do anything to see his mother, his Kagome alive and smiling again.

"Kagome's future relies on protection until the day she can awake though it will be long after you have matured into a strong young man."

"Can we go with him?"

"Aye, but should you go your family shall become kings and queens but your descendants will lack the bravery of you and Miroku. Do you take the task given?"

Sango looked to Miroku and they both nodded. "Yes." Kaede nodded appreciative for Sango and Miroku. It was too bad that they would never see Kagome moving and alive once more. Only Shippo would someday have that opportunity.

"Well quick, gather your children to your side along with your brother and stand with Shippo by the tree," ushered Kaede. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword hearing his brother running back with Kikyou in his arms. Kouga raised his already sharp claws ready to attack.

"Its about time for dog turd to feel some real pain," breathed Kouga quietly.

"Child it is a cruel thing that fate has done to you," said Kaede reaching up to stroke the unmoving face of Kagome gently before placing her hand over Kagome's heart, "I am not long for this world but this I give you as a gift…

"I shall send you and your tree away,

"To another place where you'll await a long stay,

"One day the world of demons will all but fade in darkness,

"And an old adversary shall arise,

"And with it your heart shall beat with finesse,

"For someone shall release you among the many tries,

"You shall begin a new future along with a new quest,

"A ring and jewel bound together in a task that once done you can live and rest,

"A gift of knowledge shall be your key,

"Of a world not known, this I give to thee,

"Farewell companions of old whom I loved so great,

"Now you must go for your future awaits."

Inuyasha had appeared, placing Kikyou to the side, and lunged from behind the trees with his sword out meaning to swipe it through Kagome and the tree. The sword went right through her. As if Kagome had been a ghost. Inuyasha was sent to the ground grumbling as if Kagome had opened her mouth and uttered a 'sit' command. Kouga smirked and Sesshomaru chuckled, "It is done half-brother." Inuyasha swiped at Sango and the others under the tree but received the same reaction as his sword went right through them. Miroku raised a brow and waved goodbye to the hanyou. Kohaku's eyes looked at the hanyou pityingly. And then they disappeared.

"NO!" He rounded on the three left behind. Kikyou glared at her sister. "Where have you sent them?" Inuyasha growled out at Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kaede. The demon lord merely laughed before getting on his cloud answering, "Far from you."

"As we both shall soon be," cheered Kouga taking that moment to issue just one punch to Inuyasha's gut before walking over to stand in the place where the tree had once been. Inuyasha breathed heavily, it had knocked out his air that one punch but then again it had been one hell of a punch full of anger and hatred. "That was for Kagome." Maybe Sesshomaru was right, rather than killing Inuyasha it was better to torment him for he wouldn't live to see Kagome like they would. "We mean to follow after her. Too bad hanyous can't come without magic," he chuckled before forming a miniature tornado and disappearing. The hanyou was left behind with Kaede and Kikyou.

"Kaede where did you send them," hissed Inuyasha pulling out his sword and placing it at the old woman's neck. She merely laughed out loud, a laugh that soon turned into a cough that shook her brittle bones. Kaede lifted a piece of cloth from her pocket to cover her cough.

"When I said I wasn't long for this world I meant it," she coughed pulling the cloth away from her mouth to reveal a large stain of blood.

"Tell me sister," muttered Kikyou pulling out her bow and arrow and aiming it at Kaede.

"You can't kill those already dead," murmured Kaede, "it is something I shall take to my grave." Kaede leaned back against a rock smiling back at the two, her eyes lost their shine, and with one last laugh Kaede's last mortal breath was gone. Her soul floated away watching after the ones she had once loved and then contemplating of the journey of the ones she still loved before disappearing completely. Kaede's task was finished; her soul was free of no burdens now.

* * *

About 70 years later…

And so it was that when Sango and Miroku arrived they were welcomed with open arms by the people of that time. Miroku's talents for ridding places of evil quickly gained him prominence. Miroku and Sango wouldn't live to see it but their children would later become kings and queens. They established a home far from the tree after they'd gotten used to the people and lands. Despite the distance Sango would ride on Kirara once a week to visit Kagome, speaking to the miko woman often now that she knew Kagome was alive and would some day rejoin the living. Sango often spoke to the miko openly and alone like she had when they had bathed often together. Miroku sometimes made the journey as well. They would lovingly kiss and bring the children sometimes to see their sleeping aunt. And their children would know the stories of the miko and their children and their children as well until she was known as nothing more than a myth.

"It is strange this world we've been brought to and just when I get the hang of it I must go," sighed a wrinkled old woman well into her age with bright eyes that shone, Sango. She reached out and brushed back a strand of Kagome's hair. "My hentai went to the great beyond a day ago Kagome, the last thing he did was tell me he loved me and feel my rear as I cried…" Sango brushed back a tear but then beamed brightly. "I know I am not too far behind. I shall die before the hour passes, this I know for his soul beckons to me like a hentai to a spring of two naked women..." Sango smiled once more at the old memories that flitted in her mind. "I don't want to keep him waiting otherwise he might grope every spirit he comes across," chuckled Sango. "I'm sorry Kagome… I won't be here when you wake up." Shippo watched as the elderly Sango kissed Kagome on the cheek. And then all too soon Sango clutched onto the tree for support feeling her last breaths come, "Know friend I shall watch after you with my hentai… Miroku I'm coming," whispered Sango dying by the tree with her head nestled in the shoulder of her closest friend, her sister.

Shippo was left to watch after his mother. And he still does. But his wait will come to an end. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome Awakens

**Author's note: 1st thing I have to say, OMG WOW! Over 20 reviews in 1 day. I was so happy you guys liked it I had to write down the next chapter and work on it quick! I'm sorry I made some of you cry. I cried too. But now is slightly funny time. Thank you for all of the reviews!… And timelines! -you know who you are thank you! which I looked at if you can tell-**

* * *

They had traveled even further into the past then one would think. Though Shippo had brought about the question of the demons possibly running into their future selves Sesshomaru had shaken his head at the thought. "We've gone too far back," Kouga had answered Shippo. "And if we had indeed run into ourselves we would've remembered."

"So what, do we disappear or die before we're born in the future?" Shippo asked thinking of why their past selves never come across their future beings.

"We don't know. But Sesshomaru has a theory that when the elves disappear we will go with them," Kouga said excitedly as Sesshomaru nodded. "We believe the end of the elves is probably the best theory we have about our disappearances."

"Why the elves?"

"Shippo have you ever seen any elves in our era?" Kouga asked. Shippo shook his head no. "Exactly! They vanished. Back in our time Sesshomaru searched to see if any still existed, we spent six of our ten years looking. And you know what we found? Burnt up pieces of paper speaking of a long journey to come, combining of powers to make land, of trying to erase their culture from the world before they leave, and then when we go in search of the elves we crash into a barrier. We believe they somehow made their own place to live in this world, their own land, and hid it away. That's our best guess. For every time we tried to go over one large area of the ocean in the world we were pushed out by a barrier… that barrier was made of elfin magic."

"How do you know it was elfin?"

"It had the same… taste," Kouga finally found the right word, "as the magic we used to get here. Safe to say our future selves are probably with them."

Sesshomaru and Kouga established homes for themselves in the world. Often times Sesshomaru or Kouga would try and talk Shippo into trading places with them for a few years so he could explore but Shippo wouldn't move from the forest in which his mother rested. So Kouga and Sesshomaru trained Shippo in everything they knew about the world. The first years of Shippo's life was in training with Miroku and Sango until their death. After they passed on Kouga came by for ten years with his family in tow to train Shippo and then he moved on so Sesshomaru could come by and train Shippo for another ten years. Endowed in the fox demon was the knowledge of spells, languages, and combat. He was the perfect guard.

And so Shippo waited.

To keep him company Kouga and Sesshomaru had passed on Kirara to Shippo though the times for she wouldn't age being a demon like Shippo.

They had arrived at the dawn of the Second Age and Shippo watched the many wars that came in that time.

When Sauron rose to power in the year of 500 of the Second Age Shippo began to worry. _Is this world really safe for my mother to awaken in?_

When the ring was forged during that same Second Age the fox demon Shippo shivered at the thought of something as powerful as the Shikon jewel being in someone's possession. Every night he would scratch Kirara nervously behind the ears wishing he could just scratch away his worries on the fire cat.

Shippo had tried as much as he could to quell the rumors of Kagome's jewel that rested inside her but to no avail. A few rumors still circulated that when Kagome awoke her power would rival that of the power of the ring. No thanks to Miroku and Sango's descendants… they were of a far different brand than their ancestors the monk and demon slayer had been. They lacked courage and loved to wag their tongues as mortal men do.

The rumors that had spread was the reason why Sauron went in search of Kagome and came across the miko. He had ordered Shippo to free her for him.

"I cannot. One may free her though I know not who they are," Shippo had answered with Kirara's fur raised in tension as the cat demon stood protectively in front of Shippo. The dark lord had looked down upon the fox demon and Shippo had stared back replying no further for fear to open his mouth he would be killed next to the resting place of his mother. Instead the dark lord left and sent orcs every so often to ask of the beauty and the tree. Shippo was thankful for not having to relinquish his life but then again Sauron only needed Shippo alive until someone could free his mother. It was at that meeting that Shippo had seen the ring, being of the fox demon race meant he was obsessed with shining objects, and this was one object that he didn't want anything to do with. But that one meeting allowed Shippo to realize that no matter what happened the ring was as real as the Shikon jewel. It wasn't a myth and never would be.

Often in these dark times Shippo never left the side of his mother, sending Kirara out on a hunt for he feared leaving Kagome behind and someone of Sauron being able to pull out the arrow. He would fight if it meant keeping his mother out of Sauron's plans.

Shippo prayed to Kami that the humans would do what Kagome would've done, tossed the ring into the fires from which it was made. But when the time came Isildur wasn't as strong as Kagome would've been.

Shippo saw the end of the Second Age with the Battle of Dagorlad when men, elves, and orcs numbered the marshes in defeat together. And when the ring went missing Shippo thanked Kami for that blessing for the ring came to pass as nothing more than a myth in time as did the Shikon jewel.

Shippo felt the world stir when Sméagol caught hold of the ring but he felt the presence of it altogether go amiss by the rest of the world. So for a time Shippo was able to relax.

Many beings passed the woods in which Kagome rested but Shippo kept a long vigil over her, only leaving when needed. Not many would wander into his section of the woods for many felt a presence that way and often though it as a ghost not knowing it was a mere woman resting on a tree. Only a few friends were made who came by out of curiosity. Some friends who were most notable were Gandolf. Another friend had been a young boy he'd met with a hunting party, a young boy who would become an heir to something he would later deny, Aragorn. Elrond was a man of few words when he passed by with his daughter but sometimes the elf would say things as if he could see the future, most notably saying, "Soon Shippo, your wait will be over." It was during those times Shippo's heart would beat in his chest with hope. _**Soon, **_Shippo would think while petting Kirara who would mew in happiness at the thought of once more seeing Kagome.

And so it was in the year 3018 of the Third Age, the Fellowship set out on a journey not knowing that their beginning would end Shippo's wait.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, Gandolf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Aragorn had been on the quest for but a few days. They had established the Fellowship but a week ago and were now headed for the Misty Mountains, hoping to try the Pass of Caradhras. They were at least five days away from the Misty Mountains and were finally resting in the forest below it. They'd yet to come apass the large rock that Gandolf normally passed in his travels to the Pass of Caradhras, for the large rock often gave a view that although beautiful also provided insight as to if there were any dangerous shadows lurking in the mountains above it. "Relish the warmth while you can," instructed Gandolf, "it will be a comfort to think of when we approach the Pass of Caradhras. This time of year they are covered in snow."

"Do we need to go through that path?" Gimli asked. Gandolf shook his head 'yes' hoping to avoid the question of taking a path through the mines. He hadn't the heart to tell the dwarf anything painful so early in their quest.

Aragorn was busy stacking wood up to make a fire. Merry and Pippin, were arguing over what time they ate last, an hour ago which was considered four or five hours for the two hobbits. Their argument also centered around when they should eat again, many hours from now which was considered now or an hour from now. Samwise was brushing down Bill and offering Frodo a blanket since this was to be their campsite and already a light chill was coming from the mountains though they were days away. Gandolf sat on a broken log smoking on his pipe heavy in thought. Boromir kept steadily glancing over at Frodo, his eyes drifting to the ring every once in a while. And Legolas and Gimli were playing a game of paper, rock, scissors between who would be forced to hunt for food tonight.

"I win," chuckled the dwarf as Legolas lost two out of three rounds.

"Fine, I shall go. It isn't like you could've carried back a deer anyway," murmured Legolas none too quietly with mischief in his eyes. The dwarf immediately grumbled, "I shall go!" And thus ensued a bickering contest over who would go when neither one of them had originally wanted pursue hunting.

At that time Gandolf was shaken out of his thoughts and remembered where they were when he sensed a comforting feeling in the air. He'd been on this path many times and he knew what, or rather whom, was guarded in this wooded area.

"I don't think it would be wise for either of you to go hunting," murmured Gandolf sending out a rise of smoke from his pipe.

"Why is that? I sense nothing dangerous," replied Legolas curious as to what made Gandolf say such. _**I sense mostly comfort in these woods. The worst thing I feel in this area is sorrow, **_Legolas thought to himself.

"The Beauty and the Tree rests in these woods," replied Gandolf offhandedly like it was common knowledge. "And I don't want you idiots shooting at her and her guardian."

"That is a fable Gandolf for children," muttered Boromir rolling his eyes. _**He mentions the tale with reverence as if it were actual history, **_thought Boromir.

"Oh but she isn't Boromir! She resides in these woods not 100 meters away from this campsite," murmured Gandolf pointing his pipe in the direction he knew the sleeping beauty rested.

"What is 'The Beauty and the Tree?'" Merry asked curiously amidst his argument with Pippin.

"A young woman who is stuck to a tree deep in sleep. It is said her lover betrayed her. Then again some say she committed suicide and stabbed herself to the tree once she found her lover was untrue," replied Aragorn stirring the fire to life, his eyes glinted at the memory of the story. "One of my old friends adamantly states it is the first of the two," said thinking of Shippo who had first told him the tale.

"Oh surely you do not believe in this too Aragorn," scoffed Boromir.

"Believe in it, Gandolf has seen the world and says she is 100 meters away from here. And to be frank Gandolf is a little more knowledgeable about things than we are… Besides, I've seen her as well," admitted Aragorn remembering when he was lost on the hunt as a child and stumbled across Kagome and Shippo. "If you doubt her existence so much why don't you go and see for yourself?"

"Why don't you come?"

"Someone's got to watch after our hobbits," shrugged Aragorn.

"Come with us Boromir! We shall all go looking for this lady of the bush-"

"Tree," corrected Legolas.

"And then we shall hunt together," continued Gimli arching a brow at the elf, "though I shall probably be the first to bring down a buck-"

"Squirrel," commented Legolas.

"You are an ass-"

"Astounding elf," finished Legolas with a smirk.

"I ought to-" Gimli threatened but was again unable to finish.

"Worship me," grinned Legolas walking ahead of the dwarf who merely tossed a rock at the elf's back but Legolas dodged it quite easily with his keen hearing.

* * *

And so it was that the three left in search of the woman who was said to be resting, stuck to a tree. And with their departure a lone man came to pass by the remaining traveler's with a kitten as his only companion. His hair was a mixture of red and brown, like that of the fur of a fox, his eyes a light brown, and a slight bit of scruff from where he hadn't shaved that morning across his chin. How did the weary travelers greet him?

Aragorn's blade rested against the skin of his neck when he'd sensed the aura approach. The young man was startled that someone had sensed him so but his eyes lit up with recognition at the man holding the knife to his throat. The eyes of the entire group rested on them at that moment nervously. There was some curiosity from the hobbits at seeing something so odd… a person with a foxtail and pointy ears. "Aragorn?"

"Shippo," exclaimed Aragorn putting down the knife and embracing the demon.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Just resting for the night. I forgot you guarded these parts."

"Yeah, I sensed a bunch of people and had to investigate…" Shippo cocked a head at the group counting the number of people before his brows were drawn together in confusion. "I sensed three other members of your party."

"They wanted to go see if the myths were real," replied Aragorn casually. Shippo's eyes revealed a nervous bit of hesitation.

"Are they peaceful?"

"Yes, just curious."

"Good," said the fox demon relaxing his stance immediately. Shippo let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That's good. It has been a while since someone other than myself has visited her."

"Why is it you guard her so Shippo? I never understood."

"You wouldn't my friend," said Shippo leaning against a tree tiredly. It was nice seeing old faces and being able to talk to someone other than Kirara. Shippo's gaze fell upon Gandolf and he nodded to the wizard whose own eyes reflected understanding. There were few who knew why Shippo never branched out from the forest and its lovely beauty.

"So she does exist?" Pippin asked excitedly. His argument with Merry having been forgotten and his stomach having ceased to growl.

"Yes Pippin, and her tale is a sad one at that," commented Gandolf.

"Can she ever be free?"

" 'And an old adversary shall arise,'" murmured Gandolf reciting four of the lines that he remembered from the tale. He was one of few who remembered it in its entirety, though that too could be questioned for the tale was older than Gandolf.

" 'And with it your heart shall beat with finesse,

" 'For someone shall release you among the many tries,

" 'You shall begin a new future along with a new quest…' I just think Pippin someone will pull out the arrow very soon," breathed Gandolf as his eyebrows knitted deep in thought. "Did I recite it correctly Shippo?"

"To a 't' Gandolf," smirked Shippo. The last gift was the only one he could remember. Try as he might Shippo couldn't remember the gifts before the last one.

"The rest of the lines tell she will be freed by someone when she is once again needed… if ever there was a time it would be now."

"Why would we need her though?" Samwise asked, "We've already got the Fellowship."

"Ah but Samwise this woman is the most powerful woman there ever was. She was at one point much in a fix like Frodo was. They knew her back then as the Shikon Miko for the jewel she protected, it was a jewel that could bring about the end of the world so powerful was it." Frodo's ears picked up at this bit of knowledge. He was oddly comforted that there had existed at one point another who carried a heavy burden like he did now.

"Was she able to defeat the evil?" His longing to know wasn't just for the tale. Frodo wanted to know if another had been able to overcome their obstacles and conquer evil.

"It is said she did but at quite a cost for soon after she was bound to the tree," Gandolf told the group. Shippo stared at the fire, the snippets of flame reflecting in his eyes the turmoil that was inside of him after waiting for so long. His memory was sent back to all of the bloody battles, the fact his mother had given up her normal life to save the feudal era when she could've just told the villagers to kiss her ass and find the rest of the jewel themselves, and her downfall. A stupid hanyou. Not just any hanyou but a friend. _**A man. Never again will I let my mother's heart suffer at the cost of another unless I know that being is willing to risk their life, no their soul for her, **_Shippo promised himself. "But it is also implied some of his evil escaped after she was bound to the tree…"

"I want to go see her," Frodo said immediately standing up. A bunch of birds shot up from within the forest with a loud ferocious cry coming from the area the three companions had traveled. Then a powerful aura of good, the brightest light ever seen, suddenly swept over the land. Gandolf jumped to his feet. Shippo's eyes snapped full of a joyful light as he immediately took off towards his mother. _**She's free, **_he thought as Shippo flew in a mad dash through the trees.

"I believe you shall see her sooner than you think," Gandolf chuckled as the group immediately put out the fire and took off towards the commotion following behind Shippo.

* * *

"How much farther?" Boromir complained as the three came to an opening causing Boromir's mouth to finally close after a gruesome few minutes traveling with him by Legolas and Gimli's side. The elf and dwarf had both been close in almost asking the other for help in binding Boromir's mouth shut… _almost_. "She really does exist," murmured Boromir.

There before the three was a beautiful woman of foreign looks, her eyes were closed with long sweeping lashes, her apparel one of oddity a priestess garb not seen in these lands, the dip of her attire and how it clung to her body hinted at feminine curves, long raven black tresses that glittered as the night, a pair of light rosy lips that were opened very slightly as if she were merely sleeping and was at any moment about to stir from her slumber.

"That is a fair lass indeed," approved Gimli.

"So sad though," answered Legolas as his eyes appraised the fact that her closed eyes looked like a pair that had been forced shut from grief.

"So… someone is to pull the arrow out and she'll be free. Doesn't sound hard," muttered Boromir shrugging his shoulders as he walked over to the tree and grasped hold of the arrow. "I, son of Gondor's Steward Denethor the second," Legolas nudged Gimli and rolled his eyes, "shall relinquish this maiden." Thusly Boromir tugged on the arrow. It wouldn't come loose. Legolas smirked as Gimli began laughing at Boromir's incessant tugs that were of no help of freeing the maiden.

"Let me try," chuckled the dwarf walking over to the maiden attached to the tree. Gimli looked up to see the arrow two feet above his head resting between Kagome's shoulder and her heart. Gimli tried to jump but couldn't reach it. As he tried once more the dwarf was sent tumbling on his behind grumbling his anger. All the while his two companions were shaking with laughter.

"Its all funny until you try. Come on elf! Lets see you get the arrow," groused Gimli. Legolas walked over towards the young maiden and reached out to brush back the hair from her face with a small smile._**What if she could be freed? Would she really want it though? To be freed into this chaotic world where the evil of Saramon shadows the lands? I wouldn't wish these worries upon anyone…** _His hand hesitated over the arrow and a light breeze blew around them as if anticipating his grasp of the arrow. _**But then again maybe she is ready to be free. There is no way of asking her unless she is freed… Its not as if my tries will be more fruitful than Gimli and Boromir's. What could trying hurt anyway if I am to fail at it?**__** ...I do hope one day she finds happiness.**_

Just as Legolas gripped the arrow three orcs came out at them from the forest firing arrows and waving their weapons. He let go of the arrow immediately to pull out his own arrows from across his back and began firing at the orcs.

Gimli was sent into a frenzy waving about his axe chasing after the smaller of the orcs. Just as the orc battling Gimli raised its sword he swiped his axe out cutting its feet off.

Boromir pulled out his sword and was sent after one of the others leaving Legolas with the biggest.

"You are not to try and free her. She will be Sauron's tool," grunted the orc in front of Legolas. "Her power and her jewel will be his when she is awakened and I am the one to bring her back to life."

Boromir met each attack by the orc and dodged as fast as he could until he was bringing the orc to its death.

Legolas was firing one shot after the other. Every arrow pierced the flesh of the orc but this beast had two feet on Legolas with his height and his girth was large as well. Soon Legolas was cornered beside the tree.

"Let him have it," shouted Gimli who had just finished his orc with a swift hit to the neck finishing it.

"I've run out of arrows," Legolas responded to the dwarf when he reached back and found no more arrows in his pack. The elf glanced around and until his eyes found the arrow in the beauty's chest. He jumped up and pulled the arrow out of place, notched it, and fired the arrow at the menacing orc. The arrow shone with a bright light, hit the remaining orc who shrieked at the pain. Suddenly a powerful light whooshed from the tree where Kagome rested hitting the same orc as well as the bodies of the other two turning them into ash as the bright light swept over the land. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the intensity until the light dimmed. Shippo finally made it to the clearing, Kirara mewing happily on his shoulder, with the others not too far behind him. And what he saw made all the years of waiting worth it to see the arrow not lodged in his mother's chest.

And then, for the first time in over a millennia of years, Kagome opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the back of Legolas, with his body turned away from the power that her own body had sent out. Kagome's eyes snapped at the long white hair and nicely toned body before her as memories resurfaced. _**Inuyasha? **_Kagome's mind questioned as she bit back the tears that wanted to fall and let a different emotion overtake her. Despite the fact that the figure was wearing green all Kagome saw was red from her anger.

The beauty's eyes took on a tinge of sorrow and anger as she jumped upon Legolas's back sending him falling to the ground. Her little fist punched his shoulders crying out, "You asshole! Inuyasha you- Garh! After all the help I gave! We were to be married and you betrayed me for a corpse!" Kagome beat upon the squirming Legolas she sat on; she reached back and wrestled his legs back so he wouldn't get him as the rest of the group stared on. Tears pricked at her eyes but Kagome wouldn't let them fall, better to get her anger out now before hours of crying. So intent was Kagome in her distribution of pain she didn't even notice the gazes upon her. "I can't believe it! I'm going to! I'm going to… Sit. Sit! SIT!" Kagome froze when she noticed that 'Inuyasha' didn't plummet to the ground. "Inuyasha," she murmured reaching forward and pulling on the hair of the being she sat on to lift his head back.

"I'm not Inuyasha," mumbled Legolas wincing in pain from how she was pulling his head, until his eyes opened up and for a moment his gaze locked on the most beautiful dark carmel colored eyes of the most intriguingly gorgeous woman he'd ever met in his life. And with an 'eep' Kagome let go of the elf's head. Legolas's noggin was sent thumping against the ground thereby replacing the beautiful carmel eyes with the ever boring color of the earth.


	3. Chapter 3 Past, Present, Future

_**Authors note: This chapter answers a lot of questions. Just to note Kagome still has the mindset of what she had when she last had her eyes open. She was frozen in one moment after all therefore when she opened her mind she expected to see what she last saw. As for maturity, Kouga is mature because he has literally aged whereas Kagome hasn't had a chance. He had 10 years to grow up whereas she was stuck to a tree though she'll eventually mature quicker minus the part about men because lets face it she is clueless. But you will see what I'd written for this chapter explaining all of this. I'm glad these questions were put forth so I could elaborate on what I had written. Kagome being in tune with her surroundings part will be answered as well. Thank you though for your questions it shows eagerness –jumps up and down!- The reviews were greatly appreciated. Almost in a worshipful way. And sorry about the misspelling. I hope you enjoy and keep on commenting so I know when I need to fix or elaborate on things.**_

* * *

"Eep!" Kagome let go of the elf's head sending it thumping against the ground. _**I hope I didn't hurt the elf! …Elf? Since when did elves exist? How did I know he was an elf?**_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome's face turned beat red as she realized she had just 'pulled an Inuyasha' mistaking this young man for someone else. Then again things appeared disorienting to finally have her eyes opened after so many years. All she had known was darkness after shutting her eyes from the world, the last image she had seen was Inuyasha, so as soon as she'd seen someone with his build and such light hair she'd assumed it was him. _**I was frozen in one moment only to find that I'm no longer in it. What happened? **_Kagome's head hurt as a million things swam in her mind at once. _**How long has it been? Why am I finding knowledge in things I never knew? Middle Earth… that is this place. Arda. Hobbits. Elves. Dwarves…**_ Kagome lifted a hand up to touch her head as if to staunch out the throbbing pressure of the pain of her thoughts.

Then she felt someone underneath her move a little bit reminding her of what had just transpired.

"I had no idea. I'm really sorry… Who are you?" Kagome asked leaning over to look down at the man trying to push himself up but to no avail because Kagome hadn't realized she was still on top of him. _**He is an elf. How do I know this?**_

"Legolas… Now could you please get off of me my lady?" Kagome immediately scrambled off to the side, sitting on her knees beside Legolas. The world tilted once more in her mind and she found herself holding her head once more to calm down her nerves. _**I was just with Inuyasha… and now I'm here with an elf and I know exactly what one is. I know where I am and it wasn't where I was last. What is happening to me?**_

Kagome reached out gently touching Legolas's shoulder, more of a means of making sure he was real than anything else, causing the elf to turn and look at her. "Please forgive me Legolas," Kagome muttered closing her eyes as wars, battles filtered through her head. Names. Places. Things she'd never seen. Knowledge she'd never learned. "The person I saw last… well you stood in his place and appeared like him from behind… I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes opened up, pain was etched across them for her pounding headache, but so was worry for the elf. Legolas could see sincere comfort coming from her caramel eyes as she brushed the leaves out of his hair in way of an apology before she clutched onto the ground for support. And then they flooded in… the voices she'd heard for so long, remembering them. All of them coming to her at once. None of which she was able to process until her mind was reawakened.

"Darkness, darkness was all I saw. Voices in the distance I couldn't reach… I was frozen, receiving their messages but not fully hearing them. A muffled tape recording now clear," Kagome whispered as tears fell down her face and she clutched to the ground. She allowed a limp hand to reach up and touch her cheek, "Miroku. Sango. I'm remembering their talks… her visits, she kissed me before she died… Shippo. He is somewhere… he is supposed to be watching me. I can hear him training. I can hear him worry as time passes slowly. The dark lord has come to visit and Shippo refuses him. Aragorn. Baggins. Ring. Middle Earth. Three stand before me watching, two try. Orcs attack and a hesitant hand succeeds," she said feeling immediately bewildered as she clutched onto the dirt and a million words formed in her head, her breathing was quick and uneven as the world spun. Dark bubbles flashed in front of her eyes as Kagome succombed to an anxiety attack. And then Kagome's eyes closed as darkness descended once more. _**I'm just supposed to be a teenager. This is too much, **_were her last thoughts.

Legolas gathered the girl into his arms and stood up feeling empathy for the young woman. "I wondered if she could hear us. It appears everything is coming to her. I don't know whether to call that a gift or a curse, but the pain should ease soon," Shippo stated taking Kagome from Legolas's arms and gingerly holding her in his own.

"We will make camp here," said Gandalf. "You may need our help when she awakens and it is safer to stay in large numbers… especially with her _**awake**_ my old friend."

"Who is she to you Shippo?" Aragorn asked staring at the strange woman as Shippo nestled her against Kirara before he began making a pallet for her to lay on. Aragorn had begun to realize a reason for Shippo staying, to guard someone he had cared about.

"She's my mother," breathed the fox demon as joyous tears trickled from his eyes and he looked up to smile at Aragorn.

* * *

It wasn't until night had settled that her eyes opened again. They opened to find her kitsune son, now a grown man who appeared in his late teens, staring down at her with the light of the warm fire shadowing his face. His eyes though, they were the same loving eyes of her son. It was those eyes that made Kagome's air hitch in her throat for a moment. A warm furry being rested under her head purring in contentment, Kirara. "Shippo," Kagome breathed. The fox demon nodded. At his acknowledgement love glowed in her face as well as sadness. Kagome realized what this could mean if Shippo were indeed this old. _**How much time has passed between now and what seems to me was this morning?**_

"How much do you remember and how much do you know?"

"Everything and nothing," Kagome laughed sadly brushing away her tears. "I know what should be and what is. I am just grasping everything about this world… slowly but it is almost done I feel. I know things that I've never learned of. I remember a few things that reached me in the darkness, Sango in particular, the gifts before we were brought here, your protection. Some voices would make it into my mind but if it wasn't yours or our friend's it was lost upon me. We're in the past… Was…" She stumbled over her words trying to get the courage to speak. Kagome's voice broke and she had to take a deep breath for air, it hurt to think of _**him**_ but that was what she had done for so long on the tree. She'd thought of him. Of their adventures. Of what could've been. "Was… was Inuyasha stuck in the feudal era?"

"Yes," murmured Shippo. Kagome let out a thankful breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"How much time has passed?"

"More than I'd care to say, just be thankful you're here," said Shippo reaching out to grip on Kagome's hand comfortingly. "Kagome… mama how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," she cried, "this morning I was a teenager and he betrayed me… and now I know everything while I'm still so young and the person I had loved most, that I'd seen this morning is gone. At least it seems like this morning for me." Kagome bit her lips in frustration. And then she looked up remembering the others. Most of them were trying to look distracted by something but they were all listening to her. Kagome shifted uneasily and held in her emotions, she forced her tears back down and made herself look around at the group with a small smile. "Legolas," she breathed finding the elf nearby. He was the only one who hadn't put on a pretense of not listening. Her gaze fell to the flask at his side. "May I have a sip of your water?" The elf nodded at her from his tree and walked over to sit beside her. Legolas uncapped the flask and handed it to Kagome.

However, Kagome did something no one had anticipated. She did something on instinct. Something that amused everyone to no end, reminding Shippo of the past Kagome, and causing Legolas's face to freeze up. Kagome grabbed his ears and began rubbing them to see if they were real. The elf just stared back at her in complete shock. _**If I don't do something now the dwarf will never let me live this down. **_And so reaching forward Legolas grabbed hold of Kagome's own pointy ears and began feeling them.

"Is this how you said 'hello' in the age you were in?" Legolas chuckled trying to bring forth humor to one who'd been so depressed. _**I hate to see a fellow elf cry. She is a beautiful elf at that, **_he thought to himself.

Kagome immediately let go of Legolas's ears quite embarrassed at her natural reaction. "You are the oddest elf. You know your ears point as well." Her hands flew up to touch the tips of her ears. _**I'm the oddest what? Why are my ears pointy?**_

"Some things were necessary to make you blend," breathed Shippo quietly answering her thoughts. Legolas held a confused look as he glanced over at Shippo. _**To blend in? Isn't she an elf though?**_

Kagome raised a brow at Shippo who shook his head no. _**So no one must know my race… at least until we can trust them. Why? Are people prejudice? He travels with hobbits and dwarves… from my knowledge I feel that dwarves and elves should hate each other… but I've just met them so I may be assuming things.**_

"Can someone help me up?" Kagome asked. She didn't know what she was doing but she needed to get up. When she was on her feet she could think the best. Legolas got up and reached down to help her, as soon as Kagome hopped onto her feet she realized the action was done all too soon when her legs went weak underneath her like melted jelly. Luckily Legolas caught her, his gaze bore into hers when she looked up into his eyes and immediately she stood a few inches away from him. Kagome still kept a steady hand on him for support though.

Kagome slowly let go of him and stood on her own for a moment before taking a small tentative step forward. She smiled proudly at the accomplishment. Her head didn't hurt so badly anymore, just small little tidbits were still expanding her mind. Kagome walked slowly at first around the encampment, focusing on her steps until her muscles could move evenly again. And then as she walked she became acquainted with those at the encampment. _**Don't think about him. Don't think about him, **_Kagome chanted to herself. Though it had happened eons ago Kagome was feeling the heartbreak of it having happened that morning, at least for her.

Kagome stopped in front of Merry and Pippin for a moment. "So you're hobbits?" Her knowledge of hobbits was surfacing slowly in her mind. _**They look so young, like Souta, **_she thought to herself immediately reaching out on natural instinct and hugging onto Pippin and Merry not noticing that they're heads came pillowed into her chest, "Such cute little guys!"

Shippo slapped his head, "I hope this gift doesn't take too long. Kagome they aren't that young."

"Merry and Pippin are in their 20's," nodded Frodo watching as Kagome froze up and let go of them immediately stepping back away. _**Hobbits are small beings, much like dwarves, not particularly known for being nomadic. They're size can be misleading for their actual age for often times they are mistaken for children… Oh great, now their race comes to me! **_Pippin grinned up at Kagome and winked at her, "You can hug me again if you like." Aragorn began chuckling as Frodo smacked Pippin upside the head. Gandalf sputtered on his pipe, his eyes twinkling with humor.

"What type of clothes are you wearing? They're pretty strange for an elf," commented Samwise glancing Kagome over. The miko immediately froze up and looked down at the clothing. She touched it, the course miko garb she'd been so willing to wear for _him_. _Her clothing. _Kagome noticed her hair, it was down much like Kikyou's, her long black hair that Inuyasha had cared for. _**Well I'm not her. I need to try and forget about him. My heart may just now be breaking but it is for the best… So I'm starting with this.**_

"Shippo," she voiced quietly, "do you have any extra clothing?" The fox demon nodded and Kagome was given a pair of his clothes. "How about a pair of scissors?" Gandalf pulled out a pair of those from his pocket. Kagome took off into the woods a little ways from camp without answering their questioning brows.

In a matter of minutes Kagome came walking back out carrying the miko garb in her hands. Eyes were wide with shock. Her raven black hair had been shorn in quick layers, the longest being just at her shoulders and the shortest at her brows. The tunic was far too big on her but since the men wore layers it still covered up everything, the sleeves hung past her fingertips by an inch or two, the pants were hoisted up with a belt. Kagome had to cut holes further back into the belt to fit it and cut off the hanging end. The only things that fit were the boots and that was because Shippo had small feet.

"Kagome aren't those clothes a little too bi-"

"_**Pippin**_," she said in a tone of voice that told the hobbit not to question her actions.

"You're right they fit just fine on you. They really bring out your eyes," Pippin quickly finished knowing when to play stupid.

"There," Kagome sighed happily, feeling as if she had regained an old part of herself back. She tossed the miko garb into the flames along with the severed hair watching it hiss and crackle as it burnt away. "I am not her past nor am I any longer my own. But I'm not entirely new either. I am my own person," she whispered to herself not catching the fact that only Legolas and Shippo heard her.

"A strange elf," Legolas said under his breath far from where he sat with surprised eyes fixed upon her. In the camp the only people who heard his comment were Shippo and Kagome. Her eyes widened at this piece of information as she touched her ears, her gaze flashed to her son. _**I can hear as well as he can…**_

'Immortal,' Shippo mouthed.

* * *

Preview for what is to come:

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are invited to join the group but tensions rise with Boromir. And the Fellowship begins their journey towards the Misty Mountains but what happens when spies fly past them and everything seems to go bad with heavy snow in the mountains?


	4. Chapter 4 Rough Terrain

_**Author's note: Well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Man 4 chapters from that 1 idea and I'm supposed to be putting them once a month but now I'm really getting into it thanks to your interesting reviews. And sorry it is rather long but Legolas has a lot of thinking considering his responsibilities and I wanted to make sure everyone understood him well. Thanks again!**_

* * *

She had tried her best to hide her tears in the night. She hadn't made a noise at all when she'd buried her face into the blankets she'd been wrapped in. But the tears had fallen all the same down her cheeks. **_I'm not going to give my hopes up like that again unless I know someone cares for me. Truly. Oh Inuyasha how could you? I trusted you and my family loved you. And now look where I am. Though I might be able to make a fresh start, and though I will try, it feels horrible to know only Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kirara, and Kouga. Though I've only seen Kirara and Shippo. And none of them were as close to me as Sango and Miroku were... Though that baka got one thing right. Sango and Miroku got their happily ever after without him or Kikyou bothering them._**

* * *

"Join us," Gandalf offered when the Fellowship had all awoken the next morning. The sun was just breaking over the hills when it found Kagome awake. Her ears perked up at this offer and she glanced to Shippo. It was as if one could see the debate between the two as they both weighed the pros and cons in their heads. Before Kagome could answer Gandalf someone broke in.

"No," Boromir said voicing his opinion on the matter.

"Why not? The lass needs our protection as much as Frodo does," Gimli said leaning against his axe. In all truth Gimli thought the lass interesting and it wouldn't hurt to have them along the travels. Especially considering he had found out in the night that Shippo was almost as old as Elrond. The boy could be an advantage to the group if they brought along the lass who was rumored to harbor incredible strengths.

"Exactly," prompted Boromir. "Another burden." Kagome's back stiffened as she stood and glared at Boromir. Frodo had a hostile gaze on the mortal man as well as his mouth opened to hiss, "Is that what you think of me? A burden!"

"I didn't mean it like that Frodo!"

"Then how did you mean it?" The hobbit asked raising a brow as he moved to stand in front of Kagome and reached out to touch her hand lightly. Frodo looked upon the miko and said, "I want her to come." _**With her standing beside me I feel strength knowing that I can make it through if she has, **_Frodo thought to himself.

"She may prove as an asset to the group," was all that Legolas said. _**Though I know not if she has any powers, I just hate listening to that mortal try and order us about. And it isn't even in his place to lord upon orders for Aragorn is the heir… not that I'd allow myself to be ordered by a mortal man anyhow.**_

"How? She's a woman," thundered Boromir.

Kagome's miko powers flared at that and the tips of her nails glowed a light pink. She patted Frodo's back as if to say 'I can handle this' and strode ahead of him towards Boromir. "You're one of _**those **_men," she growled poking him in the chest hot temperedly! Boromir received a light shock from the touch and immedaitely jumped a step back from the contact, a small pain erupted on his chest and his hand immediately flew up to rub at it. "The ones who think just because god put something extra between their legs means they're automatically stronger than women!" Gimli snickered at this. _**Where did a female elf learn to talk like that? **_Legolas questioned feeling embarrassed by her words, those were things of which elves normally didn't speak of unless behind closed doors. "Okay Boro-whatever your name is! You want me to prove my worth. How about a fight?" Kagome's hair flared out as a gust of air passed around her and her whole body emitted a light shine of pink, which waws made even more prominent with the red and pink hues coming from the rising sun shining behind her. The look in Kagome's eyes was terrifying and the power that everyone could feel pulsing around the air was intimidating to say the least. It was as if her power was slowly taking all of the space around them.

"I… I don't think that's necessary," Boromir quickly said backing up after having felt such a strong pulse of energy, his hand still rubbed at his chest from her touch. "After all Frodo is the ring bearer and he should make the decisions. And lucky for us he just said you should join us therefore I stand by him!" _**Maybe she is as powerful as the myths say, **_Boromir secretly thought to himself eyeing Frodo's ring and Kagome with a desire for power in his mind. Shippo eyed Boromir, not liking how quickly he'd been to change his mind once he felt a pulse of Kagome's powers. Nor was Shippo too fond over how Boromir looked at Kagome and Frodo. **_I'll have to keep my eye on him, _**the fox demon thought to himself.

When everyone had begun to travel Boromir had discreetly glanced down his shirt to see that the burn from Kagome's one finger, though it hadn't singed his shirt nor armor, had reached his chest and there over his heart was a bright red burn. **_From but a touch of her finger, _**he thought frightenedly to himself. **_I wonder if Gondor could gain such a power from her?_**

* * *

As the group traveled on Kagome reflected how though Boromir's demeanor was haughty to say the least, worse than Kouga and Sesshomaru's combined, he tried terribly hard to make up his earlier actions to her by trying to make small talk. "That is the oddest looking cat I've ever seen," he breathed casually.

"Don't listen to him Kirara. You're such a nice little kitty cat," murmured Merry petting the mewing feline behind the ear as it rode his shoulder. "Just because you have two tails and flames doesn't mean you don't have feelings." Merry glared at Boromir who just rolled his eyes.

"He won't be thinking that if we come across something," snickered Shippo winking at Kagome. No one had seen their 'little kitty cat' turn into a fierce tigress being yet but then again nothing perturbing had been stumbled across. _**And hopefully we won't come across any trouble, **_Shippo thought to himself uneasily. He didn't like the fact that two beings with objects of power were walking together plump for the picking but if there was anything he had learned it was that Gandalf was right. Travel in large numbers.

"So… how is Shippo your son? He looks as old as you not that I'm saying you're old," Merry quickly finished trying not to trip over his words. "I mean, you both look alike with the ears and the way you two act sometimes…"

"We do," she said with a smile tugging at her features as Kagome glanced over at her son.

"I think we rubbed off on each other," he snickered. "My devilish charm and your caring feelings."

"You wish you were one tenth as nice as me," Kagome teased tugging on Shippo's ponytail. "I actually adopted Shippo, though it makes me smile to know you thought we were blood relations. Might as well be." Kagome grabbed hold of her son's arm, though he was grown she could still treat him like she always used to. "Now tell me I'm the best mama ever," she cooed planting a slobbery kiss on Shippo's cheek.

"Gross. Get off me old woman," Shippo groaned with a sparkle in his eyes at Kagome's returning smile. "It should be obvious you're the best mother ever."

"You're calling me old," Kagome said with eyes wide aghast at this blasphemy. "If you count how long I've been on that tree as my age that means Gandalf is a spring chicken."

"That I am," sang the wizard.

"I like older women," sang Merry always the apple polisher with Kagome. Merry and Pippin had taken an immediate shine to the girl. Though she could be serious at times they found her caring nature something they loved. And it was fun to tease her when most of their actions brought a blush to her cheeks or a laugh from the rest of their companions.

"I bet you would like older women if they all looked like Kagome," said Sam kicking Merry from behind. Frodo beamed the whole walk. Ever since Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara had joined the group things seemed lighter and jokes were easy to come by.

"Its odd for elves to cut their hair," commented Pippin, rushing forward to push a bush aside for Kagome "but it suits you. You look beautiful." Kagome ran her fingers through his curly hair in a gentle with a smile, "Thank you Pippin." **_Merry and Pippin are adorable. Like Shippo when he was a child… except sometimes they can act like Miroku… I don't know whether to hug them or slap them half of the time. Frodo seems to be in a more cheerful mood. I hope I've helped. He seems younger than me with that ring but he isn't. I hope his path can be easier than mine was. At least he doesn't have a hanyou breathing down his neck... _**Kagome thought to herself hating how she allowed Inuyasha into her thoughts.

" 'Thank you Pippin,'" Merry sang under his breath in a high falsetto. Kirara nipped at his ear at his mimicking. Aragorn coughed to hide his own chuckle. Kagome rolled her eyes having heard Pippin's voice, though it had been relatively quiet. "You just want her to hug you," Merry murmured jealously.

"Is that what this is about?" Kagome giggled wrapping an arm around both hobbits and hugging them to her sides gently. Merry blushed and Pippin smiled like he had just found a bag full of diamonds.

"I call it my elfish-pixie cut, like Tinkerbell…" Kagome's brows drew together as she remembered the Disney character, "Wait she was fairy not an elf or pixie." Though no one but Shippo understood what Kagome was referencing to they got the gist of it. Shippo was lucky he remembered watching the movie Peter Pan on Kagome's laptop when she brought it back to the feudal era one time otherwise he wouldn't know what she was talking about. Then again often times Kagome said things that didn't make any sense whatsoever to the group so they just shrugged it off as her being odd. Except for Pippin and Merry who considered it part of her 'exotic' appeal for being from a foreign land.

"Elves and fairies are nothing alike. How can you possibly get the two mixed up?" Legolas asked striding ahead of Kagome.

"They seem alike to me," Kagome replied.

"I never knew an elf prejudice of their own people."

"You're one to talk about prejudice," Kagome said pointedly glancing between him and where Gimli walked ahead of them. She'd noticed how the elf and dwarf didn't appear to get along unless it was to poke fun at one another. _**Does discrimination really go this far back in time? I mean they're magical beings. So automatically they're in a category outside of humans. I wonder what they'd think of me. They like Aragorn as it is but then again men have a stupid common agreement with some things like this mission. Like Kouga and Inu… that stupid guy had when it came to me. They may have argued but they both joined sides when it came to having to protect me. Stupid men. The hobbits don't seem prejudice… I wonder how Gimli and Legolas would take me being human?**_

"You're odd," Legolas muttered walking ahead of Kagome so that he waws in stride with Gandalf.

* * *

Legolas helped Kagome up the rock before he began scouting the area.

"What sort of an elf are you?" Gimli asked Kagome as they sat at the large rock. Gandalf was thinking over the best course of action. Legolas was watching the mountains, seeking shadows or any beings present that would cause a problem. Merry and Pippin were learning to fight with their swords with Boromir. Aragorn was giving them pointers with their feet. Frodo was off in his own world of thoughts while Samwise was rationing their food for the sixth time that day as well as organizing the things in his bag for the third time that day. "What region do you come from?"

Kagome glanced over to Shippo who sat beside Aragorn. The fox demon shook his head once more and she just glared at him heatedly. _**I hate lying. **_Legolas had also wondered that but mostly because he wanted to look after her and if he understood what region she came from he wouldn't do anything stupid that would conflict with her rules of decorum. Different elves did different etiquette. _**She's like a little sister or a friend that I may protect, **_he thought with a wry smile. It helped to know another one of his race traveled with them and he tried to hold his tongue knowing this with Gimli... _**tried.**_

"Well Gimli…" Shippo glared at Kagome. They had a staring contest full of heat and pointed meanings until she rose a brow at Shippo and opened her mouth, "I'm not an elf." Legolas slipped on the rock he was standing on and fell over. _**Not an elf?**_

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," chuckled Gimli easily accepting the thought of Kagome not being an elf.

"What are you?" Frodo asked curiously being brought out of his own thoughts.

"A woman and a miko." _**A woman, **_Legolas thought distastefully. **_Worse. A female mortal. Being friends with a female mortal is unthinkable. Though I am friends with Aragorn he is a man, our friendship was made in understanding of my world and battle. Friendships with women are emotional, especially of the world of man. Being a friend of the opposite gender in my world is considered taboo unless you are looking to protect them as a family member, they are bethrothed, or you see them as a potential mate. But a friend of the opposite sex and a different race? It is forbidden. Especially for princes of the elfin realm. I am a symbol to my people, anything I do concerning other races will result in opinions from my race of my rule. It is one thing to be friends with Aragorn and another with Kagome. My people would see my friendship with a woman of the world of man as a threat considering she is female, a potential wife, though I don't think of her along those lines. They would believe me biased on any matters concerning the world of man because they would believe me to have feelings for her of a different nature. Aragorn is a different matter considering he is male and everyone knows he cares for the elfin world as much as his own…_** Legolas glanced over at his friend Aragorn and one name popped in his head. **_Arwen… I've already seen what crossing that forbidden line can do after watching them. Elrond dislikes Aragorn, Arwen has been repeatedly ordered to stay away from him, and the stress it caused my friend… And Kagome would've merely been a friend to me…_**

"Miko? What's that?"

"A priestess," smiled Kagome glad that her friends appeared to be taking it well.

"What do you do?" Frodo asked and Kagome explained to her hobbit friends the duty of a priestess. When she was finished they began cheering on Merry and Pippin who were wrestling Boromir.

"Hey Kagome! Does this look familiar?" Merry called out tugging on Boromir's ears.

"Oh that's not funny," though Kagome couldn't help laughing as she scolded the hobbit, "don't make me come down there."

As the fighting ensued Gimli walked up to Gandalf leaning against a protruding rock casually. "If anyone must ask for my opinion… which I know they would not, I'd say we were taking the long way around," said the dwarf as a light came into his eyes at the thought of seeing some of his kinfolk. "Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli…" Gandalf had known this question would come up once the dwarf realized how close they'd be passing his cousins, "I would not take the mines of Moria unless I had no other choice." Kagome felt a shiver run up her back, which didn't go unnoticed by her son. She felt the jewel in her body throb to life and she got a feeling that something was coming towards them. Nothing like a jewel shard. But evil. "Something is coming," she whispered quietly to herself. Her voice, though silent roused Legolas from his own thoughts to run over to a boulder and look out. Sam noticed the movement of the elf and glanced in the direction as well spying a mass black cloud.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Kagome's eyes had gone wide with a tremor of fear. She'd known of evil but even this cloud of dark black gave off a stronger feel of evil than most of Naraku's detachments. She stood up and stared beside Frodo.

"Nothing. Its just a wisp of cloud," commented Gimli. Kagome shook her head silently no. _**Its more than that, **_she thought.

"Its moving fast," Boromir said staring at it as the fighting ceased. "Against the wind." Kagome heard Legolas yell out the creature's name and then a shout of, "Hide!" Legolas immediately reached out for Frodo's hand, looked back up at the sky at the dark bats, grabbed and ran towards an alcove under the rock pulling the being close to him. _**Frodo's hand appears thinner… wait. **_Legolas looked down to find Kagome looking frightened beside him. The elf immediately let go of the human hand he'd held and curled his fingers by his sides. _**She's just a part of the group and I'm required to protect her, **_he thought to himself. _**Nothing more. **_Legolas glanced out to see Frodo had taken cover with Sam and the other hobbits. Kirara sat on Merry's head. In Shippo's place was a deer chewing on cud. Legolas sat there rigidly, keeping his gaze pointedly outside away from the human beside him. Considering the elf was purposefully not paying attention to the human he didn't notice how Kagome's hands were glowing a light pink and shooting off sparks. _**No, this is bad, **_she thought to herself. _**Why is my body reacting so strongly? It never used to be this bad. All I used to be able to do was shoot off arrows…**_

When a spark shocked Legolas he turned to glare at Kagome. Her hands were tucked neatly under her bottom out of sight. 'Sorry,' she mouthed as Legolas's gaze moved away from her once more. _**I've got to ask Shippo about this. **_When the coast was clear Kagome waited for her friend Legolas to help her out but he merely moved and walked out without casting her a glance. _**What's wrong with Legolas?**_

Kagome popped out of her hiding spot feeling slightly offended by the brush off before she glanced over looking for Shippo and saw the deer poof back into the illusionist fox demon.

"Wow," exclaimed Merry! "How did you do that?"

Pippin looked around confused, "That was an interesting magic trick but what did you do to the deer?"

"He was the deer stupid," Merry said thumping his cousin upside the head.

"That gift of yours may come in handy," said Aragorn as the group reassembled ready to move as far as they could from this spot.

* * *

They walked across the snow tops of the mountain. Kagome had a hobbit on each arm, Pippin and Merry obviously, to keep her warm. Kirara was wrapped around Sam's neck to keep him warm. "Shippo," Kagome whispered low when she saw Legolas walk far ahead of them, the wind was already blowing hard enough that Shippo was having a time hearing her so she knew the elf wouldn't perceive her words. "When that cloud came… the jewel reacted… I felt stronger powers."

"Some of the books Sesshomaru gave me told that in the presence of evil magical abilities get stronger," Shippo whispered quietly under his breath as he walked past her.

"But Naraku was evil." Kagome let go of the two hobbits and walked close to her son. Merry and Pippin argued over whose fault it was that Kagome left their side after that.

"True but the evil here is worse than Naraku. What we saw in the feudal era was just a taste to what you've really got packing in you mama," winked Shippo before getting incredibly protective. "Though I don't want you using it unless you absolutely need to. I don't want you involved in this ring business-"

"Shippo how can I _**not**_ be involved when we're traveling with them?" She hissed at him angrily. "They are my friends now… at least most of them." She said thinking of Boromir's condescending attitude and Legolas's suddenly off stance towards her.

"When you were unconscious I voiced a wish to tag along because of where they may be headed," Shippo confided in Kagome.

"Where are you hoping they'll head?"

"At some point we will be coming across, if not walking in the vicinity, of the Forest Realm of Lothlórien… Sesshomaru resides there."

"I don't want to leave them."

"Let Sesshomaru voice his views on that," and with those words Kagome glared at the back of her son as he walked away from her thinking the matter settled between him and his mother. _**Oh it isn't settled by a long shot. They might have brought me here but they did it so I could live my life as I pleased and I'm definitely going to do that, **_Kagome thought to herself as she stomped after Pippin and Merry who rejoiced when she joined their sides once more.

At that point Kagome felt a pulse in her body, evil. She turned her head around to see that Frodo's ring had fallen and Boromir was holding it, his eyes were glazed over with the thought of power and Kagome knew that in his mind he was contemplating taking the ring for himself.

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered though his words were lost on the man. Aragorn raised his voice one more time to be heard, this time using all the voice of a king as he said, "Boromir!" Boromir's eyes snapped focus and he looked back at Aragorn and Frodo before tossing the hobbit the ring.

"As you wish. I care not." And trying to lighten the mood he ruffled the hobbits hair before turning on his way. _**I don't trust him, **_Kagome thought to herself as she kept her gaze on the human passing hurriedly by her.

* * *

_**Cold.**_ That's all Kagome could think about in the baggy clothes she wore as the wind wisped about her face blowing snow that stuck to her skin from the frosty air. _**I should've waited to cut my hair, **_she thought to herself, _**at least then my neck would have something warm.**_ Shippo walked ahead of his mother trying to keep the snow from hitting her so hard. Kagome tried to shield Merry, Sam, and Pippin from the onslaught of snow and even kept Frodo by her side under her cloak. The elf walked on top of the snow as if he weighed lighter than a feather earning a growl from Gimli about men being as strong as their footsteps. Kagome's fingers sparked once more as a deep thundering came in on the snow, she could hear it, a voice across the lands trying to bring about their doom.

"Its Saruman," shouted out Gandalf.

"Hes trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back," came a cry. That's when a large chuck of heavy snow and rock broke off the mountain tumbling for them. Kagome's instincts were fast as from her heart came a bright light bringing about a barrier sprung up over her and her companions much like the one that Miroku used to be able to do to protect her and Sango. This newfound barrier hurt, especially when the snow tumbled off her bright pink barrier, she could feel the pain of the hard snow and rocks as they bounced across the barrier. It felt like a part of Kagome's body was being hit. _**But at least everyone is safe, **_she thought to herself as the barrier collapsed back into her body and she was left breathing heavily.

"I've never seen that before," breathed Aragorn staring at the human woman curiously. Gimli took a step forward and slipped on the snow with a cry he fell off the clif.

"GIMLI," cried Merry leaning out but Sam and Frodo held him back.

"Kirara go," Kagome shouted jumping off the cliff earning more shrieks. Pippin and Merry took a step forward seeing Kagome plunge out into the air, Legolas felt his stomach drop as she flew open space, and Gandalf was about to turn his staff at her to try and do something until Kirara transformed into a large intimidating tigress and Kagome landed on her back in one fell motion shooting downwards after Gimli.

"That's one big kitty," breathed Merry.

They swooped in through the specks of snow and the dwarf landed on the back of the tigress with his eyes locked shut. "Is it over yet? Am I dead?" Gimli voiced quietly peeking a eye open he saw Kagome. "So I did make it to Heaven?! Oh don't tell me you're dead too lass!"

"Gimli I saved you," chuckled Kagome as she held on tight to the tigress. Gimli looked down at Kirara who roared a voice back to the group cheering on the side of the mountain.

"Thank you lass," the dwarf smiled as they came close to the ledge. The dwarf hopped off followed by Kagome and the feline shrank back to her normal size.

"I had to get you otherwise that elf would've had a really comfortable journey," Kagome voiced making the dwarf chuckle. Legolas turned his head away to hide a smirk from her.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf breathed as Kagome and Gimli realized that an argument had transpired as she'd been rescuing the dwarf. "Frodo?"

"We'll go through the mines," said Frodo, his voice not needing to be loud for all ears had transpired upon him awaiting his answer.


	5. Chapter 5 Differing Races

_**Author's note: Thank you sooo much for the reviews guys! I tried to write a long interesting one for you guys! I put a few things from The Hobbit in here that are vaguely mentioned and only serve a purpose as making a scene better –like Gimli and Legolas's fathers as well as Doriath which I barely touched on-. Hope you enjoy! Thank you again for your opinions! They're cherished thoroughly!**_

* * *

Kagome watched over the boiling pack of snow in the pot. They were but a day's walk away from the Mines of Moria, resting in a cozy little cave, and already bedding in to get up in the morning and make the trek there. She yawned lightly and glanced around at her weary companions. Most of the Fellowship had their eyes closed in sleep. Merry and Pippin were sprawled out beside Sam, legs dangling across the next hobbit. Kagome couldn't figure out which large hairy foot was whose. Shippo slept sitting up much like Inuyasha had, with his back leaning against his bag of items. Gandalf had an odd habit of sleeping with his eyes open, so far Kagome was the only one to notice this little trait. Gimli slept more soundly than anyone did and oddly enough his snores were light and almost comical for they sounded like a sleep chipmunk rather than the boar snores Merry was issuing. Aragorn's eyes were closed but he was awake, listening for it was his time to be on watch though it seemed a peaceful night. Boromir shifted uncomfortably wide-awake watching Kagome melt a pot of snow. And Frodo sat beside Kagome. The hobbit didn't know why but he felt at ease just by her presence. Legolas was turned on his side with his back facing the wall though Kagome doubted he was asleep because his ears would twitch often at their voices.

Kagome wondered why he, one of her new friends, was suddenly acting cold to her when he'd been friendly at first but she didn't question it openly. _**Maybe Legolas is stressed or possibly quiet like Sesshomaru, **_she thought to herself giving her friend the benefit of the doubt. _**I'll give him a day or so more before I voice it.**_

"What exactly are you doing Kagome?" Frodo asked quietly moving closer to sit beside the miko. Kagome smiled wryly as she pulled out a small piece of cloth Shippo had given her. "Just warming some water to wash myself with." Boromir snorted at that thinking, _**Women.**_

"Have you smelled yourself lately Boromir?" Kagome asked with a brow cocked. She took into note that Aragorn's mouth tugged up in a smirk and Legolas's body shook twice as if he were trying to hide his laughter. _**So he is still awake, **_Kagome thought to herself. He'd been acting strangely ever since she voiced to Gimli that she was a human. _**I can't help what I am. I don't even believe I am classified anymore as a human being immortal. Though the only reason I classify myself as a human is because as soon as I get rid of this jewel I won't have any magic. **_Kagome looked over to Aragorn. _**The more time I spend around that guy the more I believe I know him, he seems familiar in some small way though I can't place what.**_

"Kagome, when your task was over… were you able to go back to living normally?"

"Well, I never really did finish my task now did I?" Kagome gave Frodo a weak smile as she pulled the pot off from over the fire and began dipping the cloth into the warm water.

"I thought you did, like in the story."

"I defeated evil yes," Kagome answered as she gently scrubbed her face. She may not have soap but warm water was good enough for her. "But I wasn't able to get rid of the jewel."

"I don't see it on you though," Frodo said curiously. Kagome washed behind her ears, scrubbed the cloth clean in the pot, and began on her neck as she thought over what to say next. There were prying ears listening and though she felt friendship in the group she was still pretty slim on her trust with Boromir.

"Only an unselfish wish can unmake the jewel… I could've made the unselfish wish but I gave it to someone I loved."

"Inuyasha," nodded Frodo. Kagome paused for a moment hearing his name on the lips of another. _**It still hurts to hear his name, **_Kagome thought to herself, _**but the more I hear it the more I'll be able to put him behind me. I need to move on. He stabbed me to a tree for Kami sake!**_

"His wish was rather selfish and so the jewel is still on me." Boromir listened closely to this information wondering where on the young woman's person said the jewel. She didn't wear it around her neck nor on her finger. The truth was everyone knew it was a jewel that she possessed but no one knew what type. Kagome could hear Boromir's breathing pick up a notch and gave Frodo's questioning brow a cryptic answer, "I don't carry it in plain view but it is concealed so the world may not see it." Boromir looked away as Kagome tapped her chest for Frodo to understand as she mouthed, 'In me.' Frodo's eyes went wide as he comprehended what Kagome was mouthing.

"Doesn't that affect you?"

"You saw what happened with the barrier. I am its protector so it protects me," said Kagome feeling a sting at what she said. She didn't exactly have any real powers. Kagome's strengths were only her arrow shooting and her ability to purify. Her hearing was now an attribute, but Sesshomaru and Kouga gave that to her.

"So your jewel is good?

"Only because I can purify it," said Kagome.

"Could you try to purify mine Kagome?"

"I don't think it would work Frodo… your jewel was made by evil mine was made by good," Kagome said watching Frodo's eyes dim and a sullen look. She reached out with her wet cloth and began dabbing at Frodo's face. He looked up into her eyes shocked as she began washing his face like she used to do Shippo when he was younger. Frodo needed someone to mother him a little right now. That had been one of the many reasons Kagome had run home so often after Inuyasha would complain about her being a 'slack shard detector.' Kagome would run home and listen to her mother encourage her and tell her that obviously Kagome was doing something right if the future still existed without Naraku. The young miko had needed her mother's heartening words and now the hobbit needed the same encouragement.

"But no matter how long you have that ring Frodo you've got to remember that though it may have been made by evil you weren't. You're actually pretty strong when you think about it Frodo. You could've succumbed to the ring by now, all it took was a moment for a man to change his mind about casting the ring out and here you've had it for weeks and you haven't fallen." Frodo breathed easily at her words and took courage in his heart from them. He stared at her for a moment wondering a bit over his new friend. He'd come to trust Kagome so much so easily and yet sometimes, it was beginning to get fewer as the days went by, he would look and see something akin to pain in her eyes.

"You still love him don't you?" A muffled question from a shy hobbit. Kagome paused in her scrubbing, looking down at Frodo's pink face. Inuyasha flashed through her mind, falling down when she told him to 'sit,' all the times he'd protected her, the times he'd come to her world… it was so odd that he wasn't in her life but at the same time she didn't have to worry anymore. _**It is like he doesn't exist anymore. Half of me wants to cry in relief that I don't have to search for the jewels nor his affections he isn't here. The other half wants to cry for his lack of existence and how he cast me aside so easily.**_

"I wish I didn't but… yes. I still do. I love him… but not as much as I once did." Kagome explained not noticing how Legolas's breathing shortened as he listened in. He didn't know much about the fairy tale of 'The Beauty and the Tree' but he was interested in the truth behind it considering Kagome was traveling with them. _**I merely want to know what she has been through… and its not as if I can get any sleep with Frodo and Kagome talking beside me, **_Legolas thought to himself trying to justify his intrigue though he didn't even believe his own excuse.

"Other than trying to kill me," Kagome laughed sarcastically, "he was a good guy. He carried around this huge sword that could slay one hundred in a swipe. He was very protective," Kagome reminisced. "And there were little dog ears on his head because he was half dog demon-"

"Half demon?" Frodo's eyes shot wide open as did Legolas. _**She has strange tastes, **_the elf thought trying to picture a half demon with Kagome and failing to envision it without a smirk at the idea. "You were in love with a half demon?"

"If you haven't noticed different races don't matter with me," Kagome chuckled at Frodo's shock.

"Do you think you'll find someone else?"

"Other than Merry and Pippin," Kagome snickered rolling her eyes. "I'd like to think so Frodo but I'm not going to count my blessings. Men aren't my focus right now," and with that Kagome grinned a bit, "Questioning hobbits who need my help are." Frodo let out a small laugh at that as Kagome picked up the wet rag and washed her hair using the cloth and water in her hands to scrub it somewhat clean. When she was done she washed the pot with another batch of snow and left it to dry. Frodo would've asked more questions but he felt enough had been mentioned for one night of her previous love, he could tell in Kagome's eyes that should she go into full detail about him she might tear up so Frodo left it alone. Kagome wrapped up in her pallet next to the fire. "Good night Frodo Baggins."

"Night Kagome." With that Legolas closed his eyes and went to sleep with one lingering question in his head. _**I wonder how she can be so happy about things even after all she has been through? **_

* * *

The next morning the troop walked as far as they could until they made it skirting around a dark pond to the entrance of Moira. And what was to be a "quite simple" task was proving to be hard for Gandalf. Samwise had to pet Bill goodbye, for no horse could trek it in the mines. Shippo pondered the door with Gandalf for he'd never come across something his own knowledge couldn't succumb.

Kagome was left to stare at the pond. There was something eerie about it. The lack of life in the pond and around it was disturbing for there were no birds flying around, no fish swimming, just dead stiff limbs of wood poking out of the murky waters. _**Ponds shouldn't be that dark… it's almost like ink, dark black ink… And I feel as if I'm being watched. **_Kagome received a chill down her back, almost as if sensing a jewel though by now she understood it meant evil was near, and she notched an arrow in her bow before pointing it at the pond. Legolas, catching Kagome's movement, followed her suit and aimed an arrow at the pond. _**I can't speak to her as a friend, **_Legolas thought to himself._** I wish she would forget the matter. The looks Kagome has been casting me make me feel even worse. It is as if she believes herself to have done something to offend me when really it is my choice. I can't make friends with someone who would bring my honor into question with my people. I have to think of them. Though I may be decently cordial we are just a unit that works together and nothing more... though I don't believe I can even be cordial to her. Kagome would take any signs of being cordial as an opening of friendship with her gentle heart.**_

Kagome aimed her arrow at the center of the pond feeling a foreboding presence underneath the surface. Legolas lowered his arrow as well in that direction… this action wasn't lost on Kagome. "Funny you won't speak nor acknowledge me but you'll follow my motions when the need arises." _**That is because I've noticed your instincts are reliable when it comes to danger. I trust you when it comes to dangerous situations but that is all I may do, **_Legolas thought to and Merry began skipping rocks in the pond. Kagome could feel something spark to life in the waters and nodded for the little hobbits to get closer to the entrance. It was especially noticeable that there was something disturbing about the pond when the ripples from the rocks didn't stop but got stronger as if something were moving beneath it. Kagome herded them towards the closed entrance and Legolas followed her suit. Both of them kept their guards up from the back of the group. Aragorn, and Boromir pulled out their swords realizing the positions the two archers had taken and Gimli readied his axe. Kirara stood protectively in front of Merry and Pippin, a large tigress taking the place of a once small kitten.

"We are bound by the jewels," was all Legolas whispered turning his back to Kagome, his eyes searching the waters. Shippo was the only one who'd been able to hear them but their words went unnoticed by him as he searched his mind for anyway to get in for he too relied on Kagome's senses for danger. _**We've got to get in soon. I've got to protect my mother, **_Shippo thought to himself as he began whispering every bit of incantations he knew that could help unlock things or break them open. The doors to Moira stood defiantly unopened despite all the words Shippo spoke. Not even a crack was made in the wall though a few rocks in front of the door snapped in two at Shippo's efforts.

"Ah, so friendship isn't even an option?" Legolas remained silent as he took a step forward towards the water looking at the still surface as if waiting for something to emerge. "If you're so willing to protect this ring, Frodo's jewel as well as mine, consider this; the closer you are to a person the harder you will protect them. I know you have your race to fight for but having more reasons, personal reasons, that are at risk gives you more motivation to fight. Which is why though you hate me I will try my hardest for you and the others because _**I**_ consider _**you **_and _**them**_ my friends."

Frodo figured out the writing on the wall was a riddle and in a moment the doors opened up at an elfish word that served to mock Legolas for his demeanor towards Kagome and Gimli, "_**Mellon**_." …_**Friend.**_

They made their way into the entrance of the cave but not before Legolas passed her murmuring quietly, so quietly her ears almost didn't catch it, "I don't hate you." Kagome felt a stir of color in her cheeks as a small smile tugged on her features. **_He doesn't hate me... at least its a start, _**she beamed.

And then as they crept into the cave, Kagome let her guard down when they found the piles of bones before them, a mix between orcs and dwarves… mostly dwarves though. Legolas broke an arrow from one of the corpses and breathed with distaste, "Goblins."

"Quick! Out," came a cry. With that retreating cry all hell broke lose.

* * *

So it was that Frodo came to be dragged across the earth and rocks by a large tentacle. Legolas fired his arrows one after the other. One of the hobbits made an attempt at freeing Frodo but it was to no avail as a bunch of tentacles flew from the pond capturing the hobbit and bringing him up dangling in the air. Kirara jumped on the tentacle trying to chew at it to let go Frodo but another tentacle picked her up and held her dangerously in the air. Shippo shot balls of fire at the long slimy appendage holding Kirara freeing the tigress from its bounds. Adrenaline soared in Kagome's blood as her hands sparked pink and she quickly began shooting off arrows that soared with a bright light hitting the tentacle holding Frodo multiple times and shattering said flesh. Boromir made a leaping jump and caught the hobbit in his arms.

Kagome notched two arrows as Aragorn tugged at the cuff of her shirt pulling her backwards into the cave. Her arrows fired, both as strong as the other, and shot into the mouth of the beast ensuing a large fierce light from the two arrows that caused the squid's body to shoot out in many pieces knocking at the rocks over the cave. With heavy pieces of squid knocking at the cave and the force of the miko's arrows the rocks over the cave immediately fell down to cover the entrance. Kagome closed her eyes, a barrier already about to shoot up from her body though the young miko feared it would be late coming, and then Kagome felt a firm body shove her hard into the cave. Strong arms wrapped around her waist hoisting Kagome forward away from the large chunks of debris.

_**Standing there like an idiot. I'm starting to believe she induces danger to start, **_Legolas thought to himself as he got the immortal human inside the safety of the cave, shielding her body with his as he moved them far away from the tumbling rocks. _**'**__**The closer you are to a person the harder you will protect them.' **_Her words echoed his mind making a smirk tug at his lips. _**Could I defend her any harder being her friend? It is hard enough just being her acquaintance, **_Legolas thought sarcastically.

Kagome opened her eyes but could see nothing of her savior in the darkness and she soon felt him leave her side once they were safe. By the time Gandalf had brightened the room with his staff she realized everyone was ahead of her so she couldn't distinguish who it was that had saved her. Legolas was at the front of the pack with Gandalf so she knew it couldn't have been him. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Boromir saving her with Frodo laden heavily in his arms. Kagome couldn't believe it had been one of the hobbits or Gimli considering their size would've made it impossible for their arms to have been wrapped around her waist. Which left Aragorn. _**Well, it is nice to find that one of the members cares about my safety, **_Kagome thought to herself walking ahead to join the group. She cast a small thankful smile at Aragorn who just stared at her with bent brows wondering why she was somewhat cheerful. Then again they had just escaped death by a pile of rocks so he smiled back. Legolas walked ahead of them, his thoughts on his own actions. _**I certainly do watch after her more than I have any friend human or elf, **_he thought with a wrinkled brow.

* * *

A four day journey to the other side and they needed their presence to go unnoticed by what lay deep within the confines of the mines. _**Goblins,**_Kagome shivered at the thought as newfound knowledge raced to the front of her mind filled with images of creatures she'd never before come across, _**vile creatures. Human in shape, but smaller than man… The elf equivalent for goblins is orcs...**_ Wars flickered into Kagome's mind. _**Orcs have fought more with the elf race than the dwarves... No wonder Legolas has a frown on his brow… they're dangerous.**_

Kagome immediately took the initiative to station herself near the back to help the hobbits when they slipped. _**I've got to help them. The quicker we get out of these caves the safer they'll be, **_Kagome thought rushing over to Frodo and Sam whom she placed on the back of Kirara to fly for safety and speed._** This will make us go faster, **_he thought to herself. She was paranoid for a reason. It felt as if they were being followed and she was scared at any moment something would come across her friends in the caves.

"Come on Merry," Kagome reached out and helped the hobbit to his feet after he slipped on a broken stepping stone, "you can hold onto my hand if you like." Merry's eyes lit up and her kindness and hold her hand he did as she helped him and Pippin up the steps. They gained courage in her compassion and it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group that the two hobbits had a spring in their steps. _**She strengthens those near her, **_Aragorn thought to himself as he glanced over at Legolas whose eyes shone with a longing of friendship for her, _**If only he wouldn't fear her friendship as much. I understand him but can he not be her friend on this quest? It isn't as if his people would know. I feel that if Legolas made friends with her he might too be able to relax more. It would benefit him and the group... I will talk to him of this matter later.**_

* * *

Gandalf sat thinking with his pipe perched in his mouth over which way to go. _**One thing seems to never change, **_Kagome smirked to herself, _**directions have never been a man's forte.**_ Kagome noticed a few others pull out their own pipes and was thankful she didn't see any of the hobbits pulling out pipes or her son Shippo. _**I'm half temped to yank those things out of their mouths considering how bad it is for their bodies, **_Kagome thought, _**but if it keeps them happy. We all have our own ways of escape. **_She still remembered the slide shows in her classes about organs. _**At least the hobbits aren't smoking… they remind me too much of children,**_Kagome thought casting a glance at the tired beings slumped over resting on the rocks.

Kagome felt a small prickle to her body. _**A weak evil is nearby… just one though. **_The miko looked out towards where Frodo was gazing and saw something in the dark move. The hobbit immediately flew over to Gandalf's side and the two began speaking in murmurs.

"Gollum," Kagome heard as she crept close to the side of the cavern glancing down to see two glowing yellow green orbs that were eyes in the darkness. _**Too weak to prove a threat, **_she thought moving back over to sit down beside Gimli. She sensed the dwarf's fears on his mind. "Gimli," she breathed wanting to get his mind off of the idea of a dying relation. "Why is it dwarves and elves hate each other?"

"What would make you bring up something like that lass?" Gimli asked, his original thoughts being forgotten at the sweet miko's question.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything mama," Shippo chuckled nudging his mother's knee with his foot.

"Well, I know some things, like what happened to Doriath," Kagome broached as her mind tossed over an argument over a necklace and a war involving the sacking of a place called Doriath between the elves and dwarves. "But I would've thought the two would've come to an understanding after that was lost." Her eyes shifted between Legolas, who sat on a rock far from Gimli, and the dwarf.

"No. What ye really want to know lass is why Legolas and I aren't friends," chuckled the dwarf catching onto the heart of what Kagome was really interested in. His eyes twinkled for a moment before dimming at why Gimli was so mean towards Legolas. "Believe it or not our father's were enemies… Legolas's father once imprisoned my own father Glóin."

"He was encroaching upon land that wasn't his and when captured he didn't state his intentions," commented Legolas defending his father's actions. There was a fire in Legolas's eyes at the thought of the dwarf trying to pose the elf's father and people as the ones in the wrong to Kagome.

"Then why are you two at it?" Kagome asked breaking the heady tension between the two, both men looked up at Kagome in shock.

"Why not? His father captured mine-" Gimli stood up to glare at the elf.

"As recollection calls your father and his men escaped-" Legolas also joined in standing, his eyes stared down the elf._** That is stupid, **_Kagome's mind thundered!_** I understand Gimli's father being caught but then he escaped…**_

"The faults of the father shouldn't reflect upon their sons nor their own race," Kagome hissed glaring at the two as she stood up, hands on her hips unbelievingly at the reason for animosity between the dwarf and elf. "If that is all then I say you two suck it up and act cordial to one another! That seems to have been a matter between your fathers not yourselves and it has long since passed. And though your races fought over many things shouldn't you both be wishing for peace for your people?" She huffed angrily making both elf and dwarf cower at the disappointment rolling off of her.

"It is a matter of family honor," defended Legolas. "He trespassed and escaped."

"Trespassing," scoffed Kagome, "So you'd both rather your races bicker and fight with the possibility of spilling blood then forgiving and forgetting to forge peace? For Gimli's father trespassing on another's property and then escaping?" Silence answered her question from both males. "Men," she stomped off sending Boromir and Aragorn into a fit of laughter at the loss of words between dwarf and elf.

"That's my mother! She always was good at arguing her views and making others feel bad for what they did," chuckled Shippo reminiscing over the few times the hanyou Inuyasha had apologized to Shippo or stopped hitting the kitsune on the head from a few words and 'Sits' uttered from Kagome. The dwarf looked over to the elf, both their mouths hanging open at being spoken to like children bickering over a lost toy.

Kagome leaned against a pillar closer to Gandalf and Frodo catching some of their words on the tips of her ears about fate. Fate was what had brought her into this bind and Kagome didn't question it at all despite how ill she felt towards being misused by Inuyasha. She was glad that she was in this place and she was happy to have some new friends to keep her mind busy with a new task. _**If Inuyasha had merely broken up with me I don't think I would've been able to go home, **_she thought to herself, _**breaking away from a time when I was useful to a time when I was involve din mundane tasks such as school. I like this better… I don't have to see his face and I can start a new beginning, **_she smiled at the thought relishing for once the freedom from Inuyasha and inside the crack in her heart seemed to seal a small bit.

"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us," murmured Gandalf casting an eye to Kagome so she knew he was speaking to her as well. _**I'm going to make this time worth it, **_she thought to herself, _**no more foolish letting a man decide my actions for me. I'm going to make myself an essential part of this group and all of them will become my friends because I want them to.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble In the Mines

**_Author's note: Sorry it took a while & is long. Thank you for all of your reviews! I've already got most of the next 2 chapters after this written... Sesshomaru will be in em. I'd like to think my secret editor Aya who peeps at my story, gets rid of my love for commas, and helps suggest ideas. Thank you to you guys too! I love reading your reviews! Oh, some things in story will be further explained in next chaps -like Shippo/Sesh bind. Thanks guys!_**

* * *

They crept down the caverns of the cave following the nose of Gandalf through the winding crevices of the dark mines with Gandalf's staff as the only form of light. Kagome's thoughts started going over the events she had experienced so far. The strange creatures she had met: dwarves, elves, hobbits, and the far range of personalities she had encountered. Her thoughts eventually came to the over reactions brought forth by dwarf and elf. She was surprised that Legolas had responded so passionately compared to Gimli… she was sure the dwarf would've reacted more vehemently. _**I hope I didn't hit a nerve, **_she thought wondering if the subject was a touchy one for the elf.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the word, "Dwarrofdelf," which stirred resting knowledge in her mind that this was the dwarf city. Her eyes lit up at the expanse of what she viewed. The tall columns were intriguing to say the least, especially because Kagome couldn't believe a people so small could make such a large expanse of columns rising up as if trying to push out of the caves towards the outside.

"All my travels, and I'd thought _**I'd **_seen everything… sometimes it is nice to be proven wrong," Kagome said smiling as she glanced at her companions. Gimli's chest rose with pride at Kagome's comment, though his thoughts were along the same lines of the elf's. Both elf and dwarf were thinking about the anger that had risen up in Kagome. It was clear she disliked hatred of any form but it appeared that she had a real distaste for bickering in their traveling group. Gimli almost chuckled at the irony of Kagome's distaste for hatred since it had led to Kagome yelling angrily at them. Only Shippo knew how the dwarf and elf's bickering had probably stirred up memories in Kagome of Inuyasha arguing with everyone. _**Mother probably doesn't want us to be like our old group**_, Shippo thought to himself. _**I remember how often Sango and Miroku argued over his lecherous ways. And Kagome and Inuyasha… **_Shippo flinched at the thought. _**Their arguments were worse than battles.**_

As they neared closer around a corridor, Gimli took off running when he saw a tomb illuminated by a shaft of light in one of the rooms. Gandalf tried to call Gimli back but to no advantage. Kagome had taken off after the dwarf, fear and worry etched on her face as soon as she'd seen him freeze up in his tracks at the sight of the tomb. When Gimli reached the tomb the dwarf read the writing on the edifice. Kagome could not read any language but the common tongue, for even Kaede's blessing had limitations, but she understood what had happened when Gimli howled out his grievances over his fallen cousin. Balin was no more. Kagome immediately reached out and touched the dwarf's shoulders gently with her hands as she bent down to hug him from behind. Any death was something to be mourned. It felt so odd to be confronted with death again, and though she'd never known Balin, her eyes gathered with tears all the same for Gimli's loss.

"At least you are lucky in the ability to mourn your cousin's death," Kagome breathed into Gimli's ear as he cried in pain. Gandalf reached over and pulled out a tattered book as Kagome blinked back her tears.

"We must move on we cannot linger," Kagome heard Legolas confide in Aragorn and knew that the elf was right. Where there were corpses danger would not be far off. Kagome secretly wondered if it was just common sense coming out of Legolas's mouth or perhaps some of the distaste he had towards dwarves.

"Gimli, I know you want to mourn but we have not the time for it, not now…" Kagome whispered gripping onto Gimli's shoulder wishing she could give him her strength and not knowing that she was with her words for the dwarf had stilled when she'd spoken. "…So try and take comfort in my words when I say this. If someone had the time to make this tomb for your cousin then there is hope others had time to make it out of here." Gimli nodded his understanding as Kagome stretched her legs to stand. Gimli stood up and wiped away his tears, absorbing comfort in her words. _**If this lass can be strong for me, than I shall be strong for her… it is a balm that such a lass may also mourn one she does not know, **_Gimli thought to himself as he stood even straighter for Kagome. _**Balin, my cousin, I will avenge you and find those who escaped when I can.**_

Gandalf read aloud about drums and the mines being breached Kagome felt as if she were on pins and needles where she stood. The tingling that Kagome had gotten so used to now, that told her danger was lurking nearby, happened to transpire at that moment. Her senses drove her to look over and see something that made her body freeze up. Something that had affected her life by such a degree that Kagome inwardly flinched by the sight of it. It wasn't a bee nor a spider nor a dog with white ears… it was something much more terrifying. Kagome would've gladly taken on a troop of orcs had she the chance just to get away from this frightening obtrusion.

A well.

An empty well at that.

Kagome let out a ragged sigh at the sight of the well and her eyes were widened with painful memories. Legolas blinked his eyes realizing he'd unconsciously kept a steady gaze on Kagome. The elf's curiosity was peaked when he caught Kagome's reaction and ended up following her gaze to the ratty stone well in the room. The immortal human's breathing was slowing down; lips pursed breathing in and out as if she feared she would hyperventilate soon and faint over something so mundane as a well. _**Kagome isn't frightened of being caught in a blizzard nor giant squids… So why is she so perturbed at the sight of a well?**_

Kagome's breathing stopped immediately when she saw Pippin nearing dangerously close to the well. On that well sat a skeleton that Pippin had noticed. And upon his notice of the skeleton Pippin's head tilted inquisitively and his fingers reached out to touch the arrow.

Before Legolas could ask why Kagome would blanch at the sight a well she had moved swiftly past the elf. Without any hesitation Kagome reached out and grabbed hold of Pippin's hand pulling him away from the dead ghastly skeleton perched on the well. She sighed feeling a comforting feeling of safety pass over her. A possible dilemma that would've given away their position wouldn't happen…

"Why did you do that?" Legolas managed to ask in a whisper from where he stood nearby. Aragorn, Shippo, and Boromir had unsheathed their swords believing Kagome had sensed something nearby.

"I got this feeling it would fall," breathed Kagome silently. She closed her eyes and shuddered being so close to a well.

"You deserve a hug," grinned Pippin winking at her as his arms flew out to hug her, they flew out too far however and ended up knocking over the obstacle that Kagome had tried so desperately to keep from falling. The corpse tumbled with a loud clank and clatter down the well. Everyone was silent as the grave. The thundering echo of the corpse falling caused Pippin to immediately let go of Kagome, and his face had shrank at the noise. _**Fate, **_Kagome thought dryly, _**it seems Fate decided that this is supposed to have happened… Stupid damn fate!**_

"Fool of a Took!" exclaimed Gandalf glaring down at the hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

And then it came.

A noise from below the well. Drums beating, drums moving, deafening drums… drums of _war_. And a cry arose, a cry that was easily distinguishable by a group of approaching feet that withdrew a shiver from Kagome. Orcs.

Frodo's sword glowed a bright blue. Everyone pulled out their weapons immediately if they had not already. Boromir, the ever-brave one, went to cast an eye outside the door. He was lucky in that an arrow missed his face by but a few inches. They were under attack.

"They have a cave-troll," yelled Boromir slamming the doors shut.

Suddenly Kagome's mind was reeling at knowledge of what a cave troll was, the origins, the strengths and weaknesses. _**Thick hides through which it is hard to penetrate with a sword made by mortals, and once pierced black blood pours out…**__** This isn't good,**_ she thought to herself swallowing a lump of uneasiness as she realized something. "Boromir, your sword won't be any good compared to the other's," she hissed. Kagome was thankful that the others had swords made by elves, and in Gimli's case, a dwarf. The mortal man grimaced at his luck, "But at least it will kill the orcs," he murmured. Shippo pulled out his own sword and it was in that moment Kagome realized he held Tetsusaiga. _**How can it help him? I'm immortal now…**_

"You're still human," hissed Shippo quietly after catching his mother's inquiring eyes. Shippo threw his mother a quick wink and said, "I'm protecting _**you**_."

Gandalf grabbed Pippin by the neck, pushed the coffin open, and threw him in it. "Hey! There's a body in here!"

"Yes, and its dead," murmured the wizard. "This is so we don't have to worry about you," grumbled the wizard using his magic to seal the coffin shut. Banging ensued inside the coffin but nothing anyone would notice in battle.

"Gandalf you shouldn't place him in there-" Began Kagome.

"Unless you'd like to join him, you'll do well to just stand and fight," replied Gandalf. Kagome took her position, all the while feeling bad for Pippin, yet agreeing with Gandalf. Pippin was prone to more accidents than she was.

They stood poised and ready waiting for the orcs to make it through the barred doors. "Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath," said Gimli, drawing out the best of his courage along with his axe and sword.

"Men we've got a duty," Kagome breathed, but her words strong in volume to their ears. Despite her fear of losing her friends, she continued boldly "And I hope all of you plan to see it through, because _**I**_ sure as hell plan to." They all drew from Kagome's words encouragement. Gandalf smiled. If Kagome thought she could make it through then they would try their best to prove they could. It was odd how one small woman could so deeply inspire a group of men.

And when the creatures finally came tumbling in they fought. Kagome couldn't bring up a barrier, though the thought had passed her mind a barrier would serve no purpose when the orcs would simply stay there waiting for her barrier to weaken. Legolas fired his arrows as fast he could, as did Aragorn charging with his sword. Kagome shot as many as she could, but found quick aim could not compare to Legolas's talent. Her pink light shot outwards enveloping two, sometimes three, orcs at a time through the door. Most of her shots got their targets but she was not as quick as the elf who fired as if his bow and arrows were part of his body. Kagome notched another arrow to fire and felt gratitude for being able to see her target so easily. It was times like this that Kagome was the most thankful for having shorn off her hair because it didn't get in her line of sight.

When they fought the orcs sword to sword war cries could be heard from every group member. Kagome glanced over to see Kirara growling and biting all orcs that came near her for the tigress had taken up a protective stand in front of Frodo. Shippo was fairing well with a sword she had grown so used to for protecting her. The Tetsusaiga grew in his hands blocking off attacks and sometimes sending shards of diamonds at other attackers. Though Shippo had tried to master all of Inuyasha's moves with the sword he was still getting used to actually using the magic in it. Shippo hadn't tried using the sword since he first trained with it over hundreds of years. The sword was meant to protect a loved human but it was also meant for blood relatives of Inu No Taisho. _**'I bind you with my blood so it will accept you,' **_Sesshomaru's voice flitted in Shippo's head along with an image of Sesshomaru holding up a gashed hand to Shippo's own. _**It appears I was overdue in another blood binding over a hundred years ago but it wasn't as if I was expecting her to wait this last hundred years. I'll have to get Sesshomaru to redo that once more. But at least I can still hold it, **_Shippo thought to himself.

The cave troll came on its heavy thighs that sent tremors into the earth of the mines. It roared out, and Legolas shot an arrow in its shoulder to no reward. The cave troll hardly even flinched at the arrow drawn by Legolas.

The club in the troll's hand swung back and forth, Gimli launched his sword at the troll and then raised his axe running after other orcs. Legolas kept a vigorous train of arrows on the cave troll trying to distract it from getting to the dwarf not even realizing in the heat of battle how Kagome's quarrel with him had made Legolas so readily take up the bow for the dwarf.

Legolas was quick on his feet ducking and diving from the chain lashed onto the cave troll. But he wasn't as quick as the cave troll's lashings of the metal became even more furious in an attempt to hit the dodging elf. Just when Legolas thought he would be hit by the chain coming straight for his face someone knocked him out of the way using the force of their body. Instead of chain all Legolas felt was a pliant soft body against his and when he opened his eyes they met the caramel eyes of Kagome. She had dove and pushed Legolas out if the way. "I can't watch your back all the time," she murmured with a wink feeling jovial at the thought that she was protecting someone for once and not the other way around.

The troll had been distracted by then by the ring bearer and had gone chasing after him with Kirara scratching on her hind legs at the troll. It raised a heavy mallet to hit Frodo and Kirara when Aragorn jumped in to the rescue trying to stab the troll.

_**You risk your life for others. You have the ability to be a king though you don't see it, **_Legolas thought casting a look at his friend Aragorn in the midst of battle.

Kagome rushed over to try and help when Aragorn was knocked out by a sweep of the troll's hand. However an orc caught up to her growling out, "You're mine." Kagome reached behind her for an arrow but there were none. The orc chuckled at Kagome's distress. And as the orc opened its mouth the air by Kagome's hair stirred while a whizzing sound could be heard shooting past her ears. A look of shock replaced the orcs haughty gaze as an arrow landed in the orc's forehead. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Legolas behind her with a smirk as he said, "I can't watch your back all the time." _**He thinks he's just that damn good, **_Kagome thought bitterly as she reached down to scoop up some orc arrows from a corpse. _**Proud elf! I'd smack him if it weren't for the fact that he actually is that damn good. **_Kagome looked up amidst her thoughts and felt her thoughts fade away with the air in her lungs.

"Legolas!" she cried pointing behind him as three orcs trained themselves on the miko and elf. Legolas easily took out two with his arrows and just as the other orc raised its sword at the elf defending the miko Kagome pushed Legolas aside as her hands fell across the face of an orc. Legolas wouldn't have been able to fire at the orc being so close so Kagome only did what her instincts told her to do. The orc let out a terrifying screech as it's face began to crumble and melt away. _**That's new**_, Kagome thought to herself as the pink light faded from her fingertips. She looked up to see Legolas's brows raised.

* * *

As the elf and immortal miko were caught up in their own frays Frodo was being chased around by a rather angry cave troll. Kirara was no help when the cave troll knocked into a pillar of stone that pinned the tigress down. Vehement rage consumed the troll as it tried to stab the hobbit. By the time Kagome's attention had focused back on Frodo she was too late. Kagome watched as Frodo was nailed in chest by the troll with a long pole of metal. His mouth opened up in pain and the troll grinned eerily at the pain across the hobbit's face. Merry yelled as he jumped stabbing his wee sword into the troll that swung about trying to knock him off its back. Her stomach sank and before she knew it Kagome screamed without thinking, "SOUTA!" She flew onto the back of the troll, along with the two hobbits already latched onto it, and touched wherever she could trying to get out the energy she'd just found she could use. Every place she touched burned and brought a searing pain to the troll. At one point Kagome locked her hands over the troll's eyes blinding it as Gimli struck its legs with his axe and Legolas fired shots into its neck. It was with teamwork that the troll was defeated.

Aragorn rose to his feet amidst it all and walked over to Frodo and numb legs, "Oh no." But when Frodo's eyes opened they all wondered as he sat up and felt around his chest for a hole. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar," murmured Aragorn. Words were lost on Kagome's ears as her tears of joy were replaced with tears of happiness. Frodo pulled apart his shirt and there lay what had saved his life. A thin lace of glistening silver mithral.

"Jump out of the way next time," she laughed happy that the young hobbit hadn't been killed. _**I never realized how much I him as a little brother to me, **_Kagome's thoughts trailed in that moment as an image of Souta came to her mind. _**In fact it isn't just Frodo, the hobbits in general remind me of Souta with the way they act.**_ They were so like her younger brother in his confusion of the world and the hero worship that always shone in their eyes… the only difference was that the shine brought to the eyes of the hobbits wasn't for Inuyasha, but for her.

Merry pushed open the coffin and Pippin jumped up without any hesitation. "What's the big idea? You left me in there with a corpse! Why I ought to-"

"It was for your safety," murmured Shippo.

"More like ours," chuckled Merry as his cousin dusted himself off. Pippin froze at the sound of oncoming stomping feet and yells.

"Lets get out of here," Pippin cried.

The Fellowship took no time in getting up and running through the darkness knowing behind them were hordes of orcs. Kagome tossed Frodo onto the back of Kirara, "So I don't have to worry about you tripping," Kagome hissed as Frodo looked back down at her. "Sam, Merry, Pippin," Kagome acknowledged as she swooped one after the other into her arms and threw them on the back of Kirara beside Frodo. _**Kirara should hold them well considering she can carry two to three humans on her back meaning all four hobbits are somewhat equivalent to that amount. Too bad she can't carry all of us.**_

The group slid as orcs came in front of them, they turned and ran the other direction, even the sides but alas they were surrounded. "I could try to use my energy…" Kagome murmured quietly trying to thin of a way to save her friends.

"No," Shippo growled remembering what Sesshomaru had instructed him in his training, the memory flashed in his head. _**'When she awakens the miko's mind and powers will very slowly mature. Do not take the risk when she awakens of her using all of her powers. With her powers having stayed dormant so long without any time to mature she may kill herself,' Sesshomaru had muttered. **_"You aren't that strong yet mother."

But before anyone could make a move to kill the orcs, a roar followed by a flash of light from the end of the cave filled the cavern. Kagome's body flinched inwardly at such a strong evil, and a sweat broke across her face as she felt the pain of the miko reacting towards the wickedness. She felt as if all the air around her was contracting placing a deafening weight of pressure on her. The Shikon jewel was reacting to not the horde of orcs around them but the presence of a very strong evil nearby. The jewel felt threatened by such evil around its protector that it had responded immediately. Kagome's skin glowed like a lone candle in the darkness. Kagome was even brighter than Gandalf's staff.

"Kagome," breathed Shippo reaching out to touch his mother's shoulder. The tips of his fingers were burnt in the process of touching Kagome, considering the jewel could not distinguish his demon entity from among so much evil pervading near Kagome.

"Sorry Shippo," she frowned thankful Shippo would only have a light burn on the tips of his fingers. And though it was cliché to say it Kagome suddenly realized the meaning of such words as she felt a tremble in the earth and found herself murmuring, "Something wicked this way comes."

No one took comfort in Kagome's reaction, especially when the orcs promptly forgot their prey and scrambled away in fear. "I hope that's your stomach Merry," Kagome murmured glancing over at the bright red light at the end of the tunnel trying to keep her legs sturdy though they trembled. Legolas and Kagome lowered their bows not knowing what was down the tunnel.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as Gandalf lowered his brows deep in bitter thought at the beast he knew the dwarves had awoken within these mines.

"A Balrog," breathed Gandalf. Kagome's mind was filled with fiery images. _**Enormous, menacing evil beings, **_Kagome's inner dictionary of a mind defined,_** They have the ability to shroud themselves in fire and darkness. Weakness… There are none. None that can be conceived for the Balrog cannot be easily destroyed. An enormous amount of power is needed to defeat them. Oh shit, **_Kagome cursed inside her head finding a reason as to why Inuyasha had cursed so much, it helped sometimes to vent. "A demon of the ancient world," explained Gandalf. "This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!"

And so, following in the movement of the orcs, they scurried away running as quick as their feet could take them.

Gandalf ushered the others ahead of him casting a weary glance over his shoulder. Soon the group came to a shallow pass of the cave. The hobbits almost fell forward near the cliff had not Shippo reached out and grabbed hold of the back of their shirts. Kagome's bow was clutched in her hands so hard that her knuckles were white. Gimli touched the side of her leg and nodded at her encouragement, "We've still got a duty lass." She gulped and nodded back at him remembering her earlier words she'd used to hearten the others. "Gandalf?" Aragorn questioned looking to the elder man for advice.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." The old wizard's eyes flew to the bridge in the distance looming ahead of them; it was the only safe passage out of here. Aragorn turned to go back and defeat the beast, but Gandalf grabbed him by the collar and pulled the headstrong heir back, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

The group began climbing quickly down the stairs towards the bridge until they reached a gap in the stairs. Legolas flew over turning to nod at the others. Kagome was thankful for Kirara when she watched all four hobbits fly over the fissure safely. Shippo flew over it bringing out his sword to hit arrows that were shot at the hobbits. The wizard and Boromir jumped over as arrows began flying at them from near orcs. Legolas began shooting upwards as did Kagome with her 'borrowed' orc arrows. Kirara and the hobbits were ushered by Boromir forward.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," growled Gimli at Aragorn. The dwarf jumped over and was helped up by Legolas who had a hold on the dwarf's beard to pull him over. Soon Kagome and Aragorn were the only ones left on the other side. The breach got wider as the duo's part of the stairs began to rock, the foundations of it cracking beneath their feet. "Hold on m'lady," encroached Aragorn. "Lean forward." They leaned together and soon the two flew forward onto the other part of the stairs. She was caught steadily by Legolas who immediately pulled her arm forward, his hand keeping a steady grip on her elbow as the Fellowship moved on.

"Over the bridge," ushered Gandalf! "Fly!" And the Fellowship ran, Kagome felt the tremor of intuition pulse larger in her back and turned to glance back at Gandalf, but was pulled onward by Legolas. "It's following us," she cried out seeing the roar of flames behind the wizard as Gandalf turned to lock gazes with the beast.

"Kagome we have to go," lead Legolas.

"But-"

"No time for that," said the elf as Legolas suddenly swung Kagome into his arms and took off with her yelling at him to release her. Kagome stopped her yelling though as she saw the beast, its protruding horns the color of black coal, a mouth that shot out fire chasing after Gandalf and the rest of them. She gripped even tighter onto Legolas, fingers clinging into his tunic shirt, her eyes never straying from the beast. _**If this is stronger than Naraku I don't want to see Sauron, **_she thought to herself. _**It is even bigger than Sesshomaru as a hellhound!**_

Just as the group filed one by one over the bridge riding each other's heels Gandalf stopped where he stood and turned around yelling, "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf," Frodo yelled! Kagome squirmed to be set down and was finally allowed such from Legolas though he unconsciously kept a hand on her waist. Gandalf began speaking something, raising his spear to fight the Balrog's sword, "Go back to the Shadow," glowered the wizard as the Balrog pulled out a whip that crackled as hungrily as the fire it was made of.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" And the wizard slammed down the end of his staff into the bridge a bright light glowing from the top of it. The Balrog rushed forward and tumbled down. Just when Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief, the whip grabbed hold of his leg pulling him down. The wizard held onto the bridge.

"NO! GANDALF!" cried Frodo being held captive by Boromir's hands.

"GANDALF," shouted Kagome struggling to get out of Legolas's arms that were bound around her waist like a boa constrictors, he had latched onto her as soon as he'd felt her foot step forward. Kagome elbowed the elf and shot out of his arms towards Gandalf. She held out her arm, "Grab hold Gandalf." The wizard tried to grab ahold of Kagome's hand and held it for a moment until the bridge cracked a bit. He stared up into her arms with unshed tears murmuring with a quiet smile, "This bridge can't hold us both," and then his gaze flickered over to Frodo keeping it for a moment. Kagome looked back at the frightened hobbit who was a few shades paler already. "Fly you fools," hissed Gandalf, and with that he let go of Kagome's arm.

"GANDALF," she shouted as Legolas pulled her upwards, she kicked and squirmed but he was stronger than her and he growled at her, "Kagome move! We're not going to lose you too." Again Legolas had a firm hold of Kagome's elbow and they were led away, the one with the most protest being Frodo who hadn't managed to escape out of Boromir's grasp. Tears coursed down Kagome's cheeks as she ran with Legolas holding onto his hand for strength until they made it out of the cave of Moria.

Merry and Pippin promptly collapsed bawling in each other's arms, Gimli was shouting out fury towards the Balrog, Sam's hands ran through his hair in anger as tears flew down his cheeks, Frodo stared out at the distant mountains weeping with Kirara tugging at his pants to continue on, and Shippo held out his arms towards his mother with his own tears trailing down his face. But she didn't notice her son's advances as she burrowed her head into Legolas's shoulders, her eyes closed shut as if trying to rid herself of the memory of Gandalf plummeting to the dark abyss of the cavern below them falling after the Balrog. At first Kagome fought when Shippo pulled her from Legolas and finally acquiesced when she realized whom she'd been hanging onto and who it was that was trying to hold her now. Kagome's cries slowly subsided as Shippo murmured, "Its okay mama. Soon we'll be away from this." Legolas looked around him at the sadness, a bit of ash staining a bit of his cheek black. It was odd for elves to feel for others not of their race but then again Gandalf had been prominent in every race. Legolas kept his composure in check as he inwardly mourned for his companion. It took a lot to make an elf react. He reached up to touch the tears that had damped his clothing from Kagome and wished that he could give her all the time in the world to grieve and anything to make her or his other companions smile.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake," Boromir pleaded. And for once Kagome realized Boromir, though he had portrayed that he didn't care much about the Fellowship, actually cared about his companions.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the words of Lothlórien," Aragorn commanded. _**Lothlórien, **_Kagome thought remembering what Shippo had said so many days ago, "…Sesshomaru resides there."

Legolas looked up startled at the name that had tumbled so freely from Kagome's lips. _**How does she know him?**_

Kagome looked up at her son seeing the small twinkling in his eyes at the word that had tumbled from Aragorn's lips. _**Surely he doesn't mean for us to leave the Fellowship when we arrive,**_ Kagome thought to herself until she saw a faint smile tug from Shippo's lips. Kagome let go of Shippo's arms as if she'd been burnt and backed away wiping her tears with the sleeves of her arms. _**I won't leave them!**_


	7. Chapter 7 To Know A Lord

_**Alpha & beta (My Aya-niisan) writers eat Keebler elf cookies in order to feel closer to Legolas. FYI Keebler elves are mentioned here at 1 point. I tried to keep Sesshomaru like himself. And by the way thanks for ideas but I honestly have everything planned out now. I got to writing about a week or so ago with beta's help and got so many chapters written up –wait for your xmas present guys lol-. Nimrodel is in the book. This series is a mix betwixt the movie/book. Sorry this took a while- was revising & re-revising. Next chapter Kouga hint and my answer as to the language question.**_

* * *

They ran at a brisk pace through the grassy knolls. Every step they took led the Fellowship farther away from where their friend Gandalf had fallen. There would be time for mourning for now they had to run so that they wouldn't have to mourn their own deaths. _**I will talk to Sesshomaru! I will not be kept there with my friends roaming about, **_Kagome thought as her speed increased. She was used to running and was soon following Aragorn and Legolas in the lead. _**They need me and I need them! **_It was true that if Kagome had something to focus on, like running, then her mind wouldn't stray to Inuyasha. Kagome's heart was also feeling with love for her companions and they're talks was slowly healing away the numbness that had been left there when she'd awoken. _**They keep my mind away from things and help me feel loved if not accepted, at least by most, **_she thought keeping speed with Legolas who was desperately trying to beat her. Though neither spoke it there was a competition between the two for dominance. _**If he can't accept me I'll try my hardest to prove myself a worthy companion,**_ Kagome thought sprinting over a fallen log. Her mind raced ahead of her legs onto the demon that lay in the woods from her life in the Feudal times._** Sesshomaru! I can't believe it! Someone from my past! I wonder if he has changed any? **_Kagome smirked. _**Probably still doesn't talk as much but he had, but time does change some people…**_Kagome looks to Shippo as he hops over the log behind her_**… I mean he did do a lot--for me. Even Shippo has done a lot for me as well. So much has been sacrificed…**_

* * *

Soon the group broke away from the open plains of grass and made it into the cover of the green foliage of the woods. They had traveled a little more than a mile into the forest when they came upon an age old river of water that still ran as young as it had in its youth. The river encroached through the forest with light leaves of amber falling into its rushing current only to be led away happily down the stream. "This is Nimrodel," said Legolas with a smile on his face as he approached the hurrying waters as if seeing an old friend, in reality, he was seeing something that had been sung about in his culture. "It is said that if you should bathe your feet in this water it heals the weary and hurt."

"Then it is a good thing we've come across this," Kagome breathed yanking off her shoes in one swift motion before walking into the waters ahead of the elf. Legolas watched in smug delight as Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the water coursed over her feet. "Come Frodo," she called out to the hobbit, "it feels great!" And it did. As Kagome felt the water rush over her feet she felt as if the weariness of their travels had been washed away. Her tired sinewy limbs were energized and her feet felt limber enough to run a hundred miles. Kagome looked back to see the others happily treading the water, Frodo looked as if for one moment all of his worries had left him and had a beaming grin on his face. "Legolas, thank you for taking us this way," Kagome murmured casting a radiant smile of gratitude upon the elf who all at once felt his heart lightened by the ability to bring joy to Kagome when he couldn't bring friendship.

_**They are saddened by Gandalf's death, as am I, but the birds still chirp and there are still reasons to be happy,**_ Kagome thought silently. She bent down scooping her hand into the water and splashed some on her face immediately feeling the haggard tired bags under her eyes lift. Her eyes opened and feeling much more refreshed Kagome scooped up another handful of water and called out, "Boromir!" The male turned to glance Kagome's way and immediately felt a splash of cold water hit his face.

"Oy! What was that for?"

"You needed to wash that grouchy look off your face," laughed Kagome.

"I ought to-" Boromir began chasing after Kagome but was stopped short when Pippin and Merry jumped on his back bringing him face first into the soothing waters.

"No one chases our Kagome," Pippin ordained, sitting on top of Boromir as Merry began scrubbing Boromir's head with water.

"You aren't getting away that easily mama," laughed Shippo as he caught his mother in his arms and swung her around until he had thrown her into the river making sure she was thoroughly drenched. Boromir wrestled the hobbits until he came up laughing and the group ambled over to the banks of the river to avoid being taken into the waters again. Kirara sat contentedly on the banks away from the water as Frodo and Sam stroll out of the water unable to hide the mirth of laughter a the sight of Kagome.

"You're grounded Shippo," squawked Kagome coming up from air and sputtering through the refreshing water though she couldn't look serious considering she was smiling as she yelled at her son and was drenched, her hair clinging to her cheeks and her clothes hanging sopping wet around her body.

"What does 'grounded' mean?" Pippin asked Shippo curiously to which the fox demon answered, "Put in time out for a very long time. She'll never follow through with it though. She's having too much fun." Kagome slipped and slopped out of the river only to find Legolas chuckling on the other side. His laughter rang like a melody to Kagome's ears.

"What are _**you**_ laughing at?" Kagome asked with an evil gleam in her eyes. She hastily took off the cape she had used, that was as thoroughly soaked as her clothes, and threw it at Legolas walking by him without ever looking back. She needn't look back for the sound of 'THWAP' reached her ears alerting her that the elf had gotten a load of wet cloth in his face. Gimli snickered, "She has an arm on her. I wonder if the lady would like to join the dwarf race when this is over. She could lead us in war against elves with a bunch of wet capes as our weapons-"

_**THWAP!**_

Legolas whistled a happy tune as he walked past the now dripping Gimli. The dwarf was busy trying to jerk off Kagome's wet cape that had been tossed by the elf onto his head.

"Enough fun and games," grinned Aragorn gladdened at the rise in spirits amongst the group. "We must tarry for we are just a ways away from Lothlorien."

* * *

As they broached deeper into the forest the dwarf stopped in his trek to glance back at the hobbits warning them as the group slowed their pace. Kagome caught fragments of his speech for her mind was too wrapped up with the comfort of the woods "…a great sorceress… in these woods… elf-witch… look upon her fall under her spell… never seen again." Despite warning and fright from the dwarf Kagome sensed no evil within the woods. She felt safe for once. Along with safety Kagome also felt something else inhabiting these woods, something strong that she hadn't felt for a very long time, though it seemed like but a few weeks to her, she couldn't forget this strong aura that emitted in the heart of the woods… _**Sesshomaru**_.

Kagome immediately picked up her heels and began walking a bit faster. As she moved forward Kagome began to immediately arrange her hair, running her fingers through it wishing she had a comb or brush on her. _**I have to look my best to feel my best. When a woman is about to argue her heart out she needs strength in some things, **_Kagome thought to herself, her hands busy fussing with her hair. _**That and I can't help but fear all the female elves will be just as pretty as Legolas, I need to look decent at most. I want to make a good impression for Sesshomaru and Shippo… though if the women look anything like Legolas I have no hopes. Damn those beautiful elves. I'm betting they even trip gracefully. How the hell can I make a good impression on a group of elves when I can't even get one to befriend me?**_

"Kagome, why are you fussing with your hair?" Pippin asked raising a brow at the miko's actions. Her face heated up at his question and her hands immediately floated away from her head.

"No reason whatsoever-" Kagome stuttered out.

"Yeah, mama," snickered Shippo, "why are you trying so hard to look good?" Kagome sucked in her breath and ignored Shippo as she looked at Pippin to answer him, "Can a lady not try to look pretty on a quest?" Kagome's hands went to ring out the rest of her attire, though most of it was dry from their long walk.

"Mama's gussying up," taunted Shippo. Legolas wondered too why Kagome was trying to fix herself up all of a sudden when she hadn't acted so strangely the entire trip.

The miko glanced over at Shippo in order to see if she wanted to continue this teasing argument to see the infamous sword poking out of his sheath that was hooked onto his leather belt. "How did you get the sword?" Kagome asked her son to avoid his pestering and to feed her curiousity. The fact that Kagome was skipping the taunting didn't go amiss by anyone. In fact she began running ahead of everyone making them join in pursuit, "Come on men. Pick up your legs," she cheered on. Kagome kept her eye on Shippo waiting for an answer as he jogged up beside her.

"Sesshomaru brought it to me." Legolas was listening intently as they ran together. **_Brought it to him? Why would he do such a thing?_** A silent pause hung between the mother and son as Shippo battled with himself whether to say the hanyou's name or not, for the fox demon was still unsure of his mother's feelings towards the half-breed. Oh they had said his name a few times but now Shippo was wondering about his mother's feelings. "The sword wouldn't work for Inuyasha after we left."

_**Why? **_Kagome's eyes asked as she looked with a shocked face at her son. She didn't care that Shippo had called the half-breed by name. Shippo sighed bitterly before he spoke, "For so long he protected a human, you, and then he tried to kill you. The sword chose not to be wielded by such a master."

_**Kill Kagome? They must be speaking about the man she once loved, **_thought Legolas. "Sesshomaru gave me the sword to protect you."

_**Sesshomaru, **_the elf prince wondered, _**protect Kagome? If he gave the sword to Shippo to protect her than mayhap he has feelings for her… Is that the reason she was trying to fix herself up? **_A spark of bitterness swept Legolas at the thought though he knew not where it came from.

* * *

The group traveled even further into the woods. The trees were getting less sparse and more crowded with every step into the woods, so much so that the group was now going more slowly for fear of tripping.

_**Frodo is not the only one to bring a dangerous item here, **_a female voice called into Kagome's head halting the miko's steps. _**Though your jewel may be used for good it is also hunted down by evil. **_Kagome glanced about distractedly for the owner of the voice finding only that Frodo had also stilled in his movements. For a moment she wondered if Frodo had heard the voice as well. Shippo wrapped his fingers around his mother's hand and tugged her along breaking Kagome out of her train of thought.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," bragged Gimli, though as the words fell easily out of his mouth an arrow poking Gimli in the nose ceased his steps.

As quiet as the sound of snow falling gently they were suddenly surrounded by elves bearing bows and arrows trained on each of them. Kagome and Legolas both brought out their own bows quick to train them on the elves surrounding them though five elves had decided to train their bows on Kagome alone, Shippo tried to stand in front of her. However, Shippo couldn't shield his mother well considering there was more than one elf around Kagome. Kirara growled warningly in her tigress form as Frodo placed a hand on the tigress hoping no one would shoot his feline companion. Where Kagome had five arrows trained on her, much to the elf's dismay, there were only three trained on Legolas. _**She isn't dangerous, **_he thought glowering at his fellow race.

"That dwarf," purred a lilting male voice, "breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldir," she heard from Aragorn's mouth. The rest of the words were in some language she did not understand. Elf. _**Why can't I understand them? **_Kagome thought all the while hating not being able to understand the language passing between Aragorn and the man. She felt incredibly left out to hear both Legolas and Aragorn speaking another language in front of the group. _**Its kind of rude, **_she thought angrily, _**for them to speak in a language we can't understand. How would they like it if I did that to them? **_Kagome turned to look at her son with a question in her eyes.

"Why can I only understand our language and the one everyone seems to use?" Kagome whispered to Shippo. The elves around her took a step closer to Kagome and she just rolled her eyes. Clearly she wasn't whispering to Shippo a battle strategy considering they could hear her as well with their heightened senses.

"Knowledge covers the history of the world not the languages. Blessings have a limit; that one is yours. Kaede made sure that you could speak and understand the most common used tongue here," breathed Shippo. "Hey watch the tail! I'm very attached to parts of my body," he barked to an elf whose sharp arrow had poked Shippo's foxtail.

"Told you it was real," Pippin whispered to Merry who rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay you when no one is pointing arrows at us Pip," said Merry.

"Is this really the time for placing bets on my tail," growled Shippo as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What are they saying?" Kagome finally hissed asking Shippo. "It is rather rude for them to speak when others don't understand them," Kagome muttered as Haldir's eyes met her own.

"This one would do best to know her place," warned Haldir.

"I am not the only one who can't speak your language or are your brains as thin as your hair to not notice this," Kagome said smugly. Gimli chuckled low and Legolas couldn't hide the tug at the edge of his lips. Haldir took a threatening step towards Kagome, however he was stopped short when Legolas moved to stand in his way. Haldir stared at Legolas, his eyelids lowering as he thought over this action, "Hmm… A mortal protected by you. I wonder what your father would say." Legolas tensed up but didn't move aside. Legolas's body stayed rigid making him appear stiff and unmovable as a statue. No matter what Haldir might've said to make Legolas uneasy no one would get through Legolas to hurt Kagome. Haldir took a step back and looked the Fellowship over.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," said Haldir his gaze lingering on Kagome before they swept to Frodo. "Come. She is waiting."

"What about Se-" Shippo covered Kagome's mouth with a bright toothy grin towards the elves around them. "She wants to know about the seasons. How it can be so pretty here," finished Shippo.

Kagome bopped her head and giggled nervously, "Yup. The seasons are truly lovely here." _**They're not going to believe that lame excuse but I guess I should listen to my son. He knows more about their race than I do.**_

* * *

They crept along the staircases of the trees being led by Haldir who seemed more arrogant than Sesshomaru and Legolas combined, if that was possible. Kagome's eyes as wide as saucers as she took in the glow from the city in the trees. Somehow the trees glowed with a light that wasn't supplied by electricity. _**Magic is amazing, **_Kagome thought to herself. There were no homes on the ground, in fact all of the homes appeared to be in the trees with stairways leading around the tree. _**They're like Keebler elves minus the baking cookies for the world,**_ Kagome thought with a small snicker.

When they finally made it to their destination Kagome looked up with awe as a beautiful being was led down a small flight of stairs towards them. This must be _**the**_ lady, Kagome thought staring as the being walked down glowing beautifully with an unearthly shine around her.

_**Welcome Kagome, shikon miko. One whose power is as great as his,**_the sweetened whispery voice said in Kagome's head as she realized who the voice in her head had belonged to. The two women locked eyes and the lady's lips quirked into a small smile. _**My name is Lady Galadriel and might I say you've come very far Kagome protected by many. I'm shocked by the strength carried by two so small as Frodo Baggins and yourself.**_

The lady turned to walk away after bidding the Fellowship to rest in their lands. The lady had only gone up two steps when Haldir spoke up, "I can't understand what help a mortal woman has been in your travels." Before Haldir could mock Kagome any further a strong intimidating voice broke in.

"You dare impugn my ward's abilities?" Kagome felt her body go rigid at the sound of that voice. That arrogant voice came from a lord who was used to getting his way. She knew that voice! Haldir's eyes were wide and the elf had gone a shade paler than what he once was at the sound of that imposing voice.

"Ah! She is indeed the ward you have spoken of," smiled Lady Galadriel acting as if she'd had no idea that Kagome had an acquaintance such as Sesshomaru. The truth was Lady Galadriel was trusted by Sesshomaru and knew far more than most did of the lord and this mysterious woman who had shown up with the Fellowship.

"I meant no dishonor my lord," Haldir quickly apologized bowing to Sesshomaru who stood just a few feet behind Kagome in all his intimidating glory. Kagome didn't even notice Haldir give her a quick bow for the voice had affected her to such a large degree. _**He spoke. More than a few words, **_she thought to herself, though it was small the change seemed so large to Kagome.

"She is my ward Lady Galadriel," Sesshomaru answered as Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She slowly turned around, nervous as to what she would see, and raised her chin up to meet the golden eyes of a once renowned demon lord of the Feudal times; one of the men who had saved her future and brought her to a different world. The demon lord hadn't aged at all, and easily fit the role of elf with his pointed ears, light skin, and incredible beauty. _**Sesshomaru, **_Kagome's inner voice cried, she would've wept with happiness at that moment if she hadn't shed enough tears already that day.

Sesshomaru stood there as intimidating as the first time Kagome had met him. Sesshomaru was dressed in the garb of the elves; a long silver tunic, loose silver pants, and a pair of walking boots. His long silky white hair was a memory of his family lineage and his eyes glowed liquid gold. However, where most elves opted for a cloak to warm their shoulders Sesshomaru still donned his large fluffy mokomoko that hung about his shoulders. Rather than make the dog demon appear less than those around him the demon lord appeared even more regal. The two swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin, hung from their sheaths at his waist. A beautiful intimidating male indeed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome eagerly breathed, a quiet word uttered in a whisper of disbelief, pushing forward and throwing herself into the arms of the demon lord, so excited was she in recognizing someone from her past other than Shippo and Kirara! The elves around Kagome, all but Lady Galadriel, held their breaths at Kagome's action. Legolas's face iced over as taut as stone and his eyebrows seemed to reach his hairline. Aragorn even seemed slightly perturbed, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it out should Kagome need protection from the powerful lord or any of the elves. Gimli looked as if he had just swallowed a toad and had a bitter taste in his mouth. The hobbits were the only ones, aside from the lady and Shippo, who weren't alarmed. Kagome hugged the demon lord. Sesshomaru didn't even push her aside when she hugged him. At first the demon lord had was rigid but in a matter of seconds Sesshomaru merely patted her back with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Ohisashiburi desu," he breathed in Japanese (Its been a long time), which startled Kagome even more. She hadn't heard that language in many weeks and for Shippo it had been even longer. The truth was… Shippo couldn't remember any Japanese for he'd come here at such a young age and quickly forgot it from lack of use. Kagome's face was engulfed in a light of joy as everyone around her, especially Legolas, felt how it was to be left out of a conversation in another language.

"Gomennasai," squeaked Kagome blushing crimson as she backed away from the demon lord! (I'm sorry!) _**And he's not speaking in third person, **_she cheered inwardly. **_I can't believe I just hugged Sesshomaru! And he didn't kill me! How did he get his arm back? Oh that's right demons can regrow body parts over a long time, makes sense! _**Kagome's mind was flooding with her thoughts.

_**She just hugged Lord Sesshomaru and he didn't kill her, **_thought Legolas, aghast at the action, and to be quite frank, slightly irked at the sight of her blush.

"She is my own and shall be treated as such," ordered the demon lord going forward to place a gentle arm across Kagome's shoulders, shocking her and those around them extremely. Many an elf soon began to think that Kagome was perhaps the mate of Sesshomaru. Even Legolas began to think it possible with the way Sesshomaru's arm was around Kagome and the elf had to admit something to himself. _**I don't like the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru at all.**_ Legolas couldn't stop his thoughts from forming. _**I don't want her to be with **__**him**__**. **_In those thoughts Legolas realized something. _**I like her… I really like her. In a way in which I shouldn't.**_ Sesshomaru looked at those who heard him with an intimidating brow rose expecting this news to be spread about the rest of the elf city before an hour had passed. That one brow said enough, that his word was law. Kagome would be staying, she would be treated equally, and should anyone question that brow they would die.

"She will be staying," Shippo spoke boldly taking a step forward to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"My lord?" Haldir questioned realizing all too late that he had insulted a woman whose guardian was Lord Sesshomaru. Haldir feared the worst, that Kagome was more than just his ward, a wife. If Kagome was Sesshomaru's wife it would mean Haldir would be inflicted with such a punishment that death would look pleasant in comparison. Everyone knew the demon lord's temper. Sesshomaru gave a single regal nod in agreement with Shippo.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed suddenly pulling herself away from his arms and glaring defiantly up at Sesshomaru. "No! I won't-"

"Your wish is granted Lord Sesshomaru. But I feel you should speak to your ward… after her and I have had a chance to speak," murmured Lady Galadriel casting a knowing look to Kagome. _**There may be a way for you to go with your companions. You will come with me when I say to if you want me to help, **_the voice tickled Kagome's mind as the lady nodded to the miko in understanding.

"Come," ordered Sesshomaru to Kagome that one word was all that needed to be said to hush the crowd. Sesshomaru wished for Kagome to speak to himself first before any.

"The lady won't go anywhere she doesn't wish to," came a voice startling Kagome. it startled her even more than the fact that Sesshomaru was being mildly courteous to her, an arm over her shoulder from the demon lord, his protection, the fact that he hadn't threatened her life, and his kind way in making her feel comfortable by speaking some Japanese. Kagome turned her eyes back to find the surprising interruption that had come from none other than Legolas. The elf had moved forward in the group and was surprised by his own actions. _**It isn't as if I can let a woman be taken by someone when she's clearly in protest, **_he explained to himself trying to justify the fact that he had just stood up to one of the most influential figures in the elfin society. While his mind also questioned with Kagome's defiance, _**Maybe they aren't married.**_

Sesshomaru raised a brow as if to question Legolas over what authority the elf had to know Kagome so well as to know she wouldn't want to follow after his lordly self. As if this prince had a claim to her. The thought then rose to Sesshomaru's mind, _**Does the elf have a claim to her? **_"Are you companions now?" Sesshomaru was blunt in his question and held no hesitation. **_I wonder if the second blessing has come yet?_**

"Of course we are," piped up Kagome, missing the real meaning to Sesshomaru's words, and grabbing Legolas's hand as if to justify that they were traveling companions.

Legolas's arm jerked from shock at Kagome's touch and his eyes went wide at her answer as he hastily said, "_**Traveling**_ companions… with… with them," he pointed with his other hand behind him indecisively for the group wasn't behind him they were off to the side so his finger flew in search to point them out. "_**Them!**_" The only one who noticed how different Legolas had become from the quiet elf that he'd originally been was Aragorn, whose hand was covering his mouth to keep in a mirthful of laughter that wanted to billow out. Legolas didn't even notice that he was still allowing Kagome's small fingers to hold onto his hand.

"Too bad," muttered Sesshomaru. _**A prince would be far more suitable for my sister, Kagome, than that ass hanyou, **_thought the demon. Legolas immediately let go of Kagome's hand and stepped forward.

"What? Do you honestly believe I'd marry off to a mortal-"

"She's not worthy of _**your**_ standards," growled Sesshomaru, his eyes snapped blood red, the air around him became constricting, his smirk began to draw back to reveal fangs, and the pebbles on the ground began to bounce around the bottom of his feet from the energy coming from the demon lord. It was one thing to insult someone Sesshomaru acknowledge but when Sesshomaru rarely agreed to someone being of 'his own,' especially when he rarely acknowledged his real family, meant something. Kagome's position being of 'his own' meant a great deal to Sesshomaru and should anyone insult her there was hell to pay. Legolas had merely responded in a way that he had been raised though he was finding himself with less and less objections to Kagome as the days went by.

Kagome figured the problem quickly into an equation in her mind as soon as Legolas had opened his mouth.

_**Legolas + Pissed Sesshomaru = Demon + Dead Elf**_

_**1 demon is greater than 0 elf**_

And on a side note her mind also thought:

_**1 Kagome + 1 Legolas = 1 Kagome who wants a friend / 1 Legolas who doesn't**_

_**1 Kagome – 1 Legolas = 0 Problems**_

**_0 Legolas = 0 Problems_**

However, Kagome's kindness won out over her own gain and she jumped in between the two opposing males. Two arrogant ass males who loved having things their way.

"Down Fluffy! Back Keebler!" Kagome said standing in between the two, glaring at Legolas with double meaning. One meaning was at that snide remark he'd put against her for Kagome considered herself quite decent looking. The other was a warning against the line Legolas was pushing, that he should bite his tongue otherwise the whole elf city would be gone in a matter of seconds all because Sesshomaru's temper. Sesshomaru was so caught up in his rage that he didn't remark at Kagome's name for him, then again most people never really understood the things coming out of Kagome's mouth anyway. Legolas though caught Kagome's tone and decided to ask her about that later, if he ever lived to see later that is.

"Legolas, it's okay," Kagome said raising a halting hand to the elf with a small thankful smile as Sesshomaru calmed down quickly from Kagome's hand resting on his forearm. Kagome's actions in no way eased Legolas's worries that she was the mate of Lord Sesshomaru. "I want to speak to him… but after I speak to Lady Galadriel." She cast a questioning gaze at the elfin woman who merely smiled at the acknowledgement that Kagome would agree to speak with her for assistance.

"I will speak with her, Lord Sesshomaru," commanded Lady Galadriel. Sesshomaru went tense, but he nodded. It was obvious he did not like two women speaking together, especially one that held a position over his own power. He **is**the advisor **to** Lady Galadriel as well as many of the other leading elfin kings. But in this forest **he** was subject to **her** rule.

"Kagome?" Legolas asked curiously, he didn't like the way the male ordered Kagome about so. _**What power does he have over Kagome to do such? ...Why am I acting this way?**_

"_**Lady**_ Kagome," corrected Sesshomaru.

"They're sort of related, she's like his sister," explained Shippo to Legolas as Sesshomaru gave a curt nod of his head in agreement. Legolas unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief at the word 'sister.' Kagome sucked in a breath, never had Sesshomaru seen a human by such other than Rin. Shippo grinned at Kagome with a look that clearly said the demon lord had changed his views of the mortal race of man due to her.

"Prince Legolas," nodded Sesshomaru to the elf as if telling him to scoot off, that they'd already wasted enough time with him.

"Prince…" Kagome whispered looking behind her to see Legolas's face go blank, his eyes read that he'd rather have told her that another time if not at all. He didn't really deem his status that important to bring up, especially since he'd never considered her as a permanent part of their group… up until recently.

_**Prince?**_ Kagome thought. _**He's a prince!? I've been traveling with a prince this whole time… and he hasn't kidnapped me and tried to make me his wife… Yes! A normal prince who won't kidnap me, **_sang a random thought of Kagome's in her mind.

"He may call me what he wishes," Kagome said giving a nod to Sesshomaru as if to say that he must acknowledge her wishes if she was to acknowledge his. This action did not go unmissed by Legolas. _**I want- no! I need to get to know her… **_Legolas thought to himself thankful for Kagome's relationship to the lord being known, but still many questions lay unanswered about this woman. It was on instinct for safety that he needed to learn more about Kagome though it was also partially because Legolas truly wished to satisfy his own curiosity about her.

"Come Kagome. You will speak with your brother in due time." Kagome walked past Sesshomaru, not without giving her 'brother' a fleeting glare for the argument that was promised to come between the two. Legolas immediately turned around leading the Fellowship away, which was odd considering Aragorn normally lead the group. That was when Aragorn knew it was time to speak to Legolas considering the non-elfin attitude that was leading the group far away from Kagome. Meanwhile as Legolas walked away, his cape billowing behind him, Sesshomaru didn't realize that his actions mirrored Legolas as he too left with a flourish, his mokomoko flapping behind him. Shippo followed after Sesshomaru knowing that he should speak to the demon lord and get his side of the story in before his mother returned. Shippo knew good and well that Kagome would be raising hell to travel with her new friends.

Before Shippo and Sesshomaru even made it up the stairs, Shippo telling his side of the story, Sesshomaru stopped to say, "The sword isn't behaving."

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes... light brown," answered Sesshomaru. Normally as the years went on Shippo's eyes slowly depleated from dark brown to light almost golden brown. Never his own color for once tainted by another's blood a demon took on the slight traits of the other in one physical feature or another, thus the golden brown.

"Its odd considering blood bindings should last... but it is a powerful sword."

"Hnn." **_Maybe it doesn't wish to work for Shippo anymore. It is odd for the sword to stop working after being so long in his company..._**

"I'll prepare myself tonight after we talk with mama."


	8. Chapter 8 A Father's Influence

_**My chapters take so long I'm always revising like 4xs. There is prejudice because this is a fanfic, things change to help the story but to support the concepts in my story there will be a more detailed matter for there to be prejudice as you will soon find out. Funny considering I'm making said prejudice disappear soon cause someone's falling in love. –Who? My beta she can't stop drooling over elf-boy. Lol As for some of the things in this chapter, that I know questions will arise from, they will be answered later on. Thank you for all of your reviews they really help me! You've no idea! And make me dance-y! Literally. Oh & before you guys say anything with sword wielding & Sesshy's feelings, please leave it to the imagination because by some guesses already it appears my mind is completely different from yours and no one has hit the guess right yet. Wahoo originality! Rest of chapter may be added tonight or tomorrow. I'm checking over it. Again. Next chapter: -hint wuff hint-**_

_**Look for: 'Quotations' = elf language, I will get into some of the language when Kagome starts learning, then again I've already got a lot of chapters written up begging to see you guys. (Parenthesis) = Japanese Translation**_

* * *

Kagome was led to a large room inside the base of one of the trees in which a stream ran through of enchanted warm water. There was but one door into the room and a small crack for the water to flow out of the tree. Bath salts and soap were piled in a basket beside the stream and flower petals graced the surface of the water. "I thought you would like a bath, and while we bathe we may speak. No one will bother us," said the lady stripping off her clothes as Kagome did quickly, suddenly extremely excited at the prospect of a bath along with female companionship and jumped into the waters wit a light splash. "I've also ordered that your companions all bathe for I have heard of your habits," smiled Galadriel stepping into the waters as smoothly as if her body had been one with the warm river.

"I'd like to see that," chuckled Kagome, "someone trying to force Gimli and Boromir into a bath!" Kagome found the lady grinning back at Kagome's response and the miko wondered how long it had been since the lady had smiled or laughed. Kagome's mind played over the idea of Gimli aiming his axe at a group of elves ready to toss him in with Boromir standing by his side holding a sword trying to defend themselves from the sudsy waters known as a bath. "On second thought I'd rather not see that."

"I wonder how mortals are able to stand the stench of one another. I heard you had this habit of bathing before you became immortal." _**Sesshomaru must really trust Galadriel… if he can trust her so can I, **_pondered Kagome feeling at once at ease and relaxing fully. The miko dunked her head into the warm recesses and when her face bobbed up to the surface she let out a sigh of contentment, "This is heaven."

"If it is why is it that you wish to leave?"

"I've grown close to them my lady," Kagome answered honestly. The miko reached out to grab hold of a bar of soap nearby with which she used to scrub her body and head thoroughly washing off what felt like years of sweat and travel from herself.

"Just Galadriel, m'lady Kagome," murmured the woman as she scrubbed at her own skin.

"Just Kagome," replied the miko soaking in the water. She reached up to scrub her shoulders and froze. There on her soft skin was a tarnish, a lone scar situated between her cleavage and her left shoulder blade from the arrow that had stabbed her to the tree. Kagome touched the punctured flesh feeling the dented line in her skin that was about two inches long and a quarter of an inch deep. _**Inuyasha…**_

"If you wish I know of ways that can heal your scar."

"No," Kagome said still staring at the scar from Inuyasha. "I want to heal this one myself. Besides even if it was gone the scar would still be there." The lady nodded her understanding. Unlike many who would ask for help, ask for illusions to forget things of the past, the lady wondered at the fact that Kagome didn't wish for help nor illusions.

"Does it remind you of troubling things?"

"It reminds me to give praise for my freedom," chuckled Kagome looking away from the scar as she decided to change the subject, "How is it I might convince Sesshomaru to let me travel?"

"I have the power to see things that have come to pass, things of present, and things that may pass. I rarely use it for others but today I find myself wishing to make an exception for you and another that bears a heavy weight." _**Frodo**_, the hobbit's name hung in their thoughts.

"But you can only see things that _**may**_pass." The lady smiled at Kagome's quick mind catching onto something that most others neglected.

"People see what they want to see. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you safe so he will see what he wants to see when he learns of my vision…" _**I wonder how strong she might be, this young Kagome?**_ "Do you want to see your future Kagome?" Lady Galadriel waved a hand over the waters they sat in and Kagome watched as things that had already happened passed over the surface. The lips of Inuyasha moving against her own in a kiss that was much like Judas Iscariot, she watched as he plunged the arrow into her heart, her awakening, the travels, Gandalf's death…

"STOP," Kagome ordered. Before the images could reveal the future they shimmered away with a small wave riveting along the river. "I'd like to make my own future Galadriel, not be guided by an image in water." _**Strong indeed to not need any illusion of mine,**_ Galadriel thought to herself.

"So I see," smiled the Lady of Light. "When we go to speak to him I shall speak to Sesshomaru and tell him what he wants to hear in the elfin tongue so you won't understand… You're an odd immortal."

"So I've been told," grinned Kagome. "Galadriel… do you know…" Kagome didn't know how to ask the question, she didn't know if the lady elf knew it and she didn't want to give away the demon's secret, especially since it was a demon that had tried too hard to help her.

"He is a demon and not an elf? Yes. My elves of the woods have come to accept him. Your brother has proven himself valuable to us. He has a place among us as would you if you chose so."

"Thank you, but I feel my place is with the group."

"As do I…"

"Has Sesshomaru-"

"No, he isn't married. But he is infatuated with someone… a mortal woman at that," the lady chuckled finishing Kagome's sentence. _**Wait! Did she just say Sesshomaru likes a mortal woman? **_"I believe it is all your influence." Kagome splashed the lady ensuing a fit of laughter. So rich was the laughter that Kagome wondered when the last time was that Galadriel had giggled. Kagome brightened and began splashing the elf who immediately did as any other young woman would do. Lady Galadriel began splashing back. It was small actions such as this that were needed to form friendships. And friendships brought unity that brought in turn strength.

* * *

"Galadriel… where are my clothes?" Kagome had a warm blanket wrapped around her little body scouting about for something to put on. The only thing that had been left behind had been her underwear, and that had been left behind clean. Automatically Kagome wondered when had a maid come in to place down the items, white as snow, without her noticing.

"Your clothes were thrown into the fires." Kagome's eyes widened immediately. _**I am not prancing about in my underwear in front of my friends. Pippin and Merry would never cease proposing to me. Gimli would have a heart attack. Legolas would vomit in disgust. Boromir would go blind. Aragorn might die from laughter. Shippo would beg Frodo and Sam to put him out of his misery for being scarred for the rest of his life by his mother. Sesshomaru would… well his face would be blank like usual.**_

"I had ordered them to be washed but it seems your brother wanted you to get the notion out of your head of traveling." _**Sesshomaru will DIE for burning my clothes!**_ "Luckily a maid saved your strange undergarments, which I believe are odd considering they provide no form of warmth." Kagome's face went beat red but nevertheless she gratefully placed on her panties and bra, thankful for the female lift. _**I'm glad that wasn't sent to the fire. That was the one thing I kept with me even when I was to join the Feudal era. By Kami they can take my clothes, take my life, but not my push up bra!**_

"What am I going to wear then?" Kagome bemoaned recapping the mental image of what would happen should she walk out in front of her friends in nothing but her lacy undies. Galadriel merely clapped her hands regally and a maid brought forth a dress of green for Kagome as well as a pair of fine running boots and warm finely knit socks.

* * *

"She ordered us to bathe… and I wonder why she would do such? Oh wait; I can guess who impacted that decision. That woman," grumbled Boromir with obvious reference to Kagome though he wouldn't admit aloud that he had actually relished the feeling of a bath. To wash off the weeks of travel and mud that had clung to his skin had felt wonderful.

"You can't complain," growled Gimli walking out of the men's bathing waters with bows tied along his hair and beard.

"What happened to you?"

"Merry and Pippin," Gimli growled out as if those two names were enough of an explanation. "I _**will**_ get them back," roared the dwarf walking away in an embarrassing defeat as said duo walked out from behind the trees laughing at the spectacle. Gimli was already tearing out the bows entwined in his hair.

Legolas sat clean, pristine as always, playing with a blade of grass as his mind dwelled on his own thoughts remembering what all had transpired inside the caves. He sat far away from the group alone in his thoughts, they weren't even aware that the elf had returned from bathing. _**She protected me as often as I did… what I felt when I saw her in danger so many times… my chest felt bound and I couldn't take in air… I want…**_

It was with those thoughts that Haldir found the Fellowship. Haldir had been ordered to bring them news, considering he was one of few who could speak the common tongue. Lothlorien rarely had dealings with beings outside their lands, even their kindred in the north were sundered from them. However, being the grand city it was Lothlorein still needed the news of the outside world to know who to be wary of and when they were in danger. They would send out elves every few months to gather knowledge of the happenings in Middle-earth. Haldir was one of the elves who was regularly sent outside for news and he could speak many of the outside languages though some news they found irrelevant to learn of. Such as the dwarves, the forest elves hadn't dealt with dwarves since the Dark Days, so as a lack of pursuit of knowledge an elf was casually stationed up in the trees watching Gimli should the dwarf turn hostile. And so it was with less gusto, being messenger boy for the group, Haldir presented his news. "Supper is to take place within two hours," he said primly before turning around and tossing over his shoulder, "Lady Kagome will be returning shortly."

"You know," Gimli said to Merry and Pippin, but raised his voice so that all may hear, "in my culture elves aren't at all well spoken of, but they've come to a new low when they disgrace an honorable woman in front of folk." Haldir froze where he walked and turned around glaring down at the dwarf. Gimli stood up from his seat to glare back. The clicking of Aragorn's sword was audible as he pulled it partially out of its sheath.

"I wasn't aware of who she was," answered Haldir calmly defending himself.

"Lack of knowledge shouldn't lead to lack of kindness," quipped Aragorn.

"But I know who she is _**now **_and even now I feel threatened," stated Haldir. "As if the rings strength wasn't enough. With Lady Kagome in the Fellowship you carry something even stronger," answered Haldir, though his voice was calm his eyes spoke volumes. _**Stronger? **_Aragorn asked himself.

"She carries something, not the Fellowship," Aragorn proclaimed while Haldir gritted his teeth, "and you dishonor her with your ability to perceive her strength as weak-"

"Mortals _**are**_ weak Aragorn," Haldir's voice raised a notch as his fists clenched of their own accord. "Once upon a time your ancestor wasn't able to throw the ring into Mordor and end all of _**this**_. Some elves began to change their views of the mortal race after that. I see not why they are in the wrong for it. Can you imagine?" The elf breathed, fire snapping in his eyes as he thought of a scene from the past, "To hold the ring of power in your hand," spat Haldir, his own hand held outward as if he held the very treasure, "and know that you could end all the bloodshed and not toss it in! It is no wonder Elrond doesn't wish for Arwen to…"

"Go ahead and say it," growled Aragorn seeing Haldir falter for it wasn't like elves to touch upon personal matters. Aragorn's temper was exceeding its limit considering even the elf's voice was rising to a certain degree. "Say it," hissed Aragorn. "Elrond doesn't want me to marry his daughter because of my lineage, of my short lifespan, of the faults that may lie in me that lay in Isildur." Aragorn sighed and gave Haldir a heated glare that suggested underneath his exterior lie a pain the mortal didn't let others see. Legolas moved closer against his tree and peeked over the edge to see Aragorn's gaze fix on him having heard Legolas's movement. The top of his necklace peeking out radiantly from the nape of his shirt with his movement before it fell back against his chest as Aragorn turned to face Haldir. "I am not he! Nor should you place the blame of one man on the entirety of another race! I once lived with your own-"

"But do wolves living with sheep still not wish to eat them," answered Haldir haughtily.

"When the wolves begins protecting the sheep from their common enemy, the lion, no," replied Aragorn trying to calm down as he spoke.

"Emotions, Aragorn. Even_** she**_ fell. Yes," nodded Haldir through a harsh whisper, "I learned who she really was and I know Lady Kagome's story as well as the infamous fall of Isildur. She risked it all, gave up what she protected for a _**man**_ who betrayed her in the end. Her heart wasn't strong enough to do what she needed-"

"But Kagome's stronger now. She learned from her mistake as we have from Isildur's. Her heart-"

"But even hearts may shatter. Under bribery, love, and pressure they may _**crack**_."

"But even under the worst of situations someone may come out stronger. Frodo," said Aragorn gesturing to the hobbit who had remained silent throughout this display, "is smaller than all of us and yet he is stronger than us for the burden he carries and the heart he has. He is proof that one may not succumb after coming so far without falling prey to the jewel. His heart knows no bounds-"

"But that is why he has the Fellowship to dep-"

"Exactly," thundered Aragorn! "The closer you are the stronger you'll be for each other. We have a war on our hands and what are we bickering about? We bicker about each other while the enemy grows stronger at our fragmenting group! This only proves my point for should we be strong in our friendships we would have more belief in one another and feel the power of one another!" Haldir's mouth hung like a broken hinge and with Haldir's silence, Legolas walked off from where he'd been sitting, his mind confused and contemplating what Aragorn had said. Aragorn turned on his heel to follow after the elf prince feeling that he couldn't say anything more to further prove his point, for if Haldir didn't understand than it was due to his own flawed mind. _**You can't push on an object that doesn't wish to be moved**_, Aragorn thought to himself as he trailed silently after his elfin friend. _**Now is the time to speak to Legolas.**_

* * *

Aragorn followed mutely behind Legolas until they had made it further into the forest near one of the many rivers surrounding the sparkling city. "She is the sister of _**the **_advisor to the Lady Galadriel along with most of the elf kingdoms," Legolas hissed his voice becoming fuller with emotion with every word that came out. "My father's own _**advisor**_! Elrond's _**advisor**_! _**The**_ most influential male with _**the**_ most prestigious of ranks among elves! A powerful ancient demon who does good for my people and helped them upon more than one occasion! Don't I feel like an ass?"

"Especially considering you don't mind a demon being an advisor to the elves but you won't let Kagome be your friend for being born mortal," murmured Aragorn taking out his pipe and filling it up to smoke. Legolas couldn't remember last when someone had been able to sneak upon him. Truly his emotions weren't what they should've been to have clouded his mind from any disturbing noises like Aragorn sneaking up behind him._** He's acting more and more like a mortal, **_thought Aragorn.

"She is a mortal and a woman."

"Which she can't help being, though I believe one of those two problems is taken care of," replied Aragorn puffing a cloud of smoke out. The mortal man regarded the elf through the smoke as if seeing something familiar in the elf's situation that he couldn't place. "Legolas it is time we talked my friend."Aragorn sat down on a stump and motioned for the elf to sit beside him. Legolas took a seat along the growth of the tree and looked with impatient eyes back at his friend. "I don't know what is so grand about being a prince if you can't choose your own friends."

"It's a good thing you're not a prince anymore then isn't it," snorted Legolas.

"Kagome isn't just of my world, Legolas. She is of man _**and**_ she is immortal. She is her own race. Much more like elf than any human, and I am sure most elves would accept her as this place accepts Lord Sesshomaru."

"The only reason that demon is accepted is because most elves either revere him or fear Lord Sesshomaru. I don't believe you've seen him in his true form Aragorn," hissed Legolas. "And I know she isn't entirely mortal, but my father…" and there it was, the real chord of why Legolas wasn't as open towards Kagome as he would've been. Aragorn didn't miss the harsh look in the elf's eyes over his parent. The mortal prince thoroughly remembered when Legolas had stood up so passionately for his father in the caves of Moria. Legolas may not like what his father thought, but his father had been a large part in shaping his life and making Legolas who he was. Though unbeknownst to Legolas, the mortal prince had seen one of the first few cracks in Legolas today that was ready to break through this standoffish elf. "My father, even with Lord Sesshomaru as her brother, would see her true race first no matter what happened to her." Legolas didn't even mention to Aragorn what he had discovered today, how much he'd found he'd truly begun to feel for Kagome. _**I like her!**_

"Legolas you aren't your father," growled Aragorn much annoyed with the implications that had been placed upon Legolas since the fall of Isildur. The past shouldn't come between present friendships nor the views of a parent. "And if what has already transgressed hadn't come to be none of us would be together… things happen for a reason Legolas. And your father is not here with us to see what friendships you make. It is your life not his… You are far from your people and your father. They know not what we deal with during these trials. Who is he or your people to know if you and she become good friends?"

"What about when this is over? I wouldn't be able to ignore her. She deserves better than that." Aragorn saw a spark in Legolas as he stood up for Kagome even though the elf kept putting down the thought of being her friend. The mortal man had not seen this type of spark in his friend and thought it was an excellent thing considering very little got a reaction from Legolas. There was already a trace of hope in the elf's eyes from speaking to Aragorn. Legolas truly wanted to be Kagome's friend. **_My father wishes me to be kind to mortals but not too kind, _**thought Legolas.

"Your race will be leaving Legolas, do not try and trick yourself into believing they will stay for we both know Elrond's people will be departing. When he leaves your father won't be far behind in making a decision to follow, he may be doing so as we speak… I fear at the end of this quest these lands will no longer be a place for the elves. And if it does come to an end and you must leave with your people wouldn't you rather Kagome to have been your friend before you depart?" Legolas sat in silence for a moment stewing over Aragorn's words. **_It is my life. And I want her included in it._**

"If you choose to be a king one day it will come to you to make your own decisions. Will you govern your people like you govern your life? By the judgment of others? Will you actually allow your people to govern your life?" With those words Aragorn patted Legolas on the back and walked off to speak with Boromir who also had things weighing heavy in his mind.

* * *

"Now Kagome be on your toes we must confront Sesshomaru," breathed Lady Galadriel pushing open the doors to an office that overlooked the forest where Shippo paced back and forth in annoyance and Sesshomaru waited tiredly in his chair.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed gently counting in her head to ten as she tried to calm her heart (Hello). It wouldn't do for the demon to know she was nervous though it was apparent.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated with a curt nod. It was odd hearing Sesshomaru's voice lacking his normal third person form of speech, it was odd hearing him say more than five words in a sentence, and it was exceptionally odd hearing him say her name. "Sister," he murmured, "Shippo _**enlightened**_ me of your journey." Even though Sesshomaru didn't say anything more his tone of voice said everything. Kagome glowered at her son.

"He is biased. Shippo wishes to protect me-"

"Wakarimasu," nodded Sesshomaru. (I understand.)

"I say we lock her up in a room until they leave and then keep her in a room until they're at least a month away," Shippo argued.

"So to wa, omoimasen!" (I don't think so!)

"Kagome you could get hurt-"

"Kamaimasen!" (It doesn't matter!) "Oitoma shimasu ," Kagome stormed glaring at her son. (I must go!)

"Would you stop speaking in Japanese?" Shippo shouted back at Kagome, he suddenly covered his mouth at the outburst, and his demon tail stooped low between his legs as if he were ashamed.

"Shippo… wakarimasen…" (I don't understand.) Kagome looked at the fox demon who had shifted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Kagome reached out to tip her son's chin up so he could look her in the eyes and what she saw made her heart fall. There were tears lacing the rims of his eyes. "Shippo… You can't speak Japanese anymore can you?" Kagome's son shook his head 'no' and she immediately wrapped her arms around him bringing her son close to her as she patted his back gently. "I haven't used it since I was a pup." Kagome leaned back to glance over at Sesshomaru, "No more Japanese then." _**I won't use it then… it isn't part of my life anymore, **_Kagome thought to herself as she ran a hand through Shippo's hair trying to ease his miko looked up into Shippo's eyes one more time, she didn't see anger anymore, she saw desperation.

"Mother," Shippo pleaded. Shippo's eyes pierced into his mother's looking for something to attach onto in hopes that she would see her younger image of Shippo and do what he asked. "I have guarded you for a long time mama. A _**very**_ long time-"

"I know Shippo," Kagome said reaching out to touch her son's cheek. She pushed aside his bangs and held his face in her little hands. He'd grown so much since when she had originally met him. He'd grown so much since she had last seen him. Her small kitsune son had sprouted up into a gangly fox demon still going through puberty. "I heard you waiting Shippo."

Memories registered of Kagome hearing the hopeful voice of the younger Shippo as he proudly studied beside Miroku. The brave voice of Shippo as he progressed to his latter child hood still waiting to grow up to protect his mother while training with Kouga. The sound of Shippo telling tall stories of Kagome to Kouga, Rin, and their cubs as he waited. Kagome could hear the sound of a heartful teenage Shippo as his mind grasped spells and sword skills from Sesshomaru, as he was handed Tetsusaiga; something that she could just now remember when she focused on all the memories of sound that had lain dormant while she slept. And last but not least, the mournful waiting of Shippo by himself with just Kirara as a companion as his hope slowly began to grow dull. Eons she had heard, she may not have been there to watch him grow up but she had heard.

"You waited for me to rise and be who I once was. And I'm here now, a little altered but I'm still as stubborn. And even my past self would want to help Shippo. Please accept my decision and let me be as free as you wished me to be."

"I want to mom but… I keep fearing you'll get hurt."

"Shippo you can't have protected me with the sole intention of treating me like glass when I came back." Kagome pressed her forehead on Shippo's looking into his eyes as she rubbed noses with her grown fox demon son.

"I will accept your decision but I won't like it," huffed Shippo dejectedly as Kagome kissed him gently on the cheek.

Sesshomaru had been watching the whole time through lidded eyes, a gaze flickering between Galadriel's cool demeanor and the mother and son. "You wish for this?"

"I do," Kagome answered looking away from her son and approaching Sesshomaru. She was ready for the ultimate speech to come from him, scared but ready for it. But no speech came. Instead Sesshomaru looked to Lady Galadriel, his fingers tapped on the wood of his desk twice before he spoke, as if thinking of a logical answer for Galadriel to be so keen on Kagome leaving.

"You saw something Witch of the Wood." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched up in a smirk. He had his own pet name for the prophet elf and it pleased her to no end that he didn't put on lofty titles for her but rather teased her. The two had become good friends.

"Indeed I have Hound of Hell," murmured Lady Galadriel.

Her voice lapsed into the tongue of the elves with a series of words that Kagome couldn't understand though she thought them incredibly pleasant to the ear, and it sounded vaguely familiar to her from the years Shippo had practiced beside her tree. Shippo understood the language where Kagome did not. For though Shippo had learned languages by Sesshomaru near Kagome the miko had flashing memories of sounds, things she understood and her mind had merely stored away the sounds of the elfin words away in her memory as something pretty.

The only thing Kagome understood was the name Kouga and she wondered at the mention of the wolf prince. 'I have seen happiness,' nodded Lady Galadriel. 'I have seen the wish granted by Kouga happening.'

'Who?' Shippo hissed, his jaws snapped together at the thoughts of someone possibly stealing away his mother and hurting her. Not just anyone could be allowed the pleasure of his mother for a wife. He wondered if it was a member of the Fellowship that would bring this about.

'Someone worthy of her,' answered Galadriel. 'A long road until she accepts things but once found there is happiness. For so the wish was granted so it is to happen. And when happiness is found there will be a life, a home, children… In fact, I adamantly believe she should go.'

"You're ordering me," Sesshomaru replied for Kagome to understand that Galadriel was done with her few words. His eyes were dancing with amusement seeing through Lady Galadriel's cryptic way of putting a command.

"Indeed I am," she laughed knowing that Sesshomaru would hate to be ordered around she gave him some leash as it were to walk on. "…But I will grant you a wish if you like Sesshomaru." The demon crooked a silent brow at her words that claimed he was listening to her offer. "Ask one of her companions any questions you wish to satisfy your curiosity. If their answer meets your requirements then she may go if not then she will stay… Kagome, do you agree to these terms?" Lady Galadriel glanced over her shoulder at Kagome and the immortal miko didn't miss the wink. It appeared the Lady of Light had a card up her sleeve.

"I agree."

"It is settled," answered Sesshomaru rising to his feet.

"Wait," Shippo interjected. "You're going to ask a question or two and let her go?"

"Depends on the answer," Sesshomaru answered sweeping out the doors regally with Kagome and Shippo following after. Lady Galadriel stayed behind gazing out the window down at the prince elf who was in conversation with the heir of Gondor.

"One person, or a handful in this matter, can change the world," she murmured to herself in the quiet of the room watching Frodo Baggins stare at the river in thought.

* * *

Kagome quickly rushed after Sesshomaru and said when she'd made it to his side, "I heard Kouga's name back there…"

"His blessing was spoken of."

"His blessing? Oh! The second one… I honestly don't remember what that one was," Kagome said quietly scrunching her brow in thought. Sesshomaru cut short a step and tilted his head at the thought.

_**Maybe it is for the best,**_ the demon lord thought to himself as he gazed down upon the miko. "When you come across Kouga you may ask imouto." (little sister)

"Why do you call me sister?"

"You're the closest thing this Sesshomaru has other than Rin," he breathed lapsing into his old way of speech for a moment.

"Sesshomaru-"

"You're family. I wouldn't have gone to such lengths otherwise." Kagome stopped in the hall grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's sleeve. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and never had he seen a more sincere look in his life of gratitude. For so long Sesshomaru had been in this elf city. He would occasionally travel to visit Shippo, Rin, and Kouga. _**Rin.**_ One thing Sesshomaru had been thankful for was the gift given when demons mated. If a demon mated a human she was transformed into an immortal, to promote the continuation of children, and so Rin was allowed to live for as long as Kouga could. Rin had her own life with Kouga though so Sesshomaru had the courtesy to visit rarely. And so the demon lord was thankful that Kagome had come to brighten his day.

"Thank you for this chance brother," Kagome breathed kissing Sesshomaru's cheek before they continued their decent down the stairs. Shippo still grumbled a little about wanting to lock Kagome away forever but other than that he stayed silent. "Who will you ask?"

"The elf prince," Sesshomaru replied as hush followed his answer. Kagome's heart froze in her chest. _**I have a snowballs chance in hell of going now, **_she thought dismally to herself as Shippo whooped at Sesshomaru's answer.


	9. Chapter 9 Leggy

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing Lord of Rings nor Inuyasha… wish I owned Lego.**_

_**Author's note: Wahoo! I couldn't wait to put up this chapter because it adds happiness –hint wuff hint- Next chapter will add: should I tell you? No. LOVE YOU! XD Thank you for the reviews!**_

**_Note: Bold Italics = thoughts always, _****Bold = Kouga's Letter, **_Italics = Sesshomaru's Letter_

* * *

In a matter of moments after Aragorn had spoken to Legolas soft footsteps broke their silence. Legolas looked up and felt his breath caught in his throat. The boyish female that had worn Shippo's baggy clothes and bothered Legolas's mind endlessly stood looking at everyone in a dress. Her hair had been washed and brushed, a green dress clung to her body made of the same soft material as Legolas' garb that allowed free movement. A slit ran up both sides of the dress so she had access to move and the dress wouldn't get caught in her feet, the slits also provided for a peak at two creamy calfs when she moved. Two brown elf boots peeped out from under her dress. And the dress was elfin made meaning it served its purpose and accented the form of the person beneath it to their advantage. Her face glowed from her bath and her eyes shone bright with rage at the two men standing beside her whom no one seemed to notice at the moment. _**I don't see why I can't wear male clothes! They're comfier. Then again this is the nicest dress I've ever worn… and I like how I can actually move in this thing. The material doesn't confine my movements.**_

Pippin wolf whistled and Merry clapped his hands hooting out, "You're beautiful, Kagome!" Frodo began laughing at the shocked expression coming from Sam. Gimli let out a soft whistle while sharpening his knives.

"I never thought…" murmured Boromir, his gaze was stuck on Kagome though not for the reason of searching for her jewel. Aragorn smirked his eyes at something that had been obvious since Kagome had joined the Fellowship, she was beautiful, this was no news to him and so the ranger sat back and began whittling.

And Legolas wanted to smack all of his companions and tell them to look away for a woman wasn't to be gaped at like a piece of meat, though he would be a hypocrite, for Legolas allowed himself his own share of viewing before his eyes immediately went up to look at Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo. The demon lord's brow was raised causing the elf prince to gulp uncharacteristically and Shippo glowered at all the men gazing at his mother in such a way despite the fact the fox demon considered them all his friends. **_I am not one to be intimidated, _**thought Legolas to himself**_. By neither him, nor Shippo, nor her… Though I will admit Kagome is attractive…_**

"What is it? Are you staying behind?" Aragorn questioned standing up to speak for the group. Kagome took a deep aggravated breath before she spoke. A cloud of irritation appeared to hover around Kagome as she kept glancing back at the two demons.

"They wish me to stay," she seethed. Along the way down the stairs Kagome and Shippo had gotten into an argument once more, though he accepted her decision he fervently hated it. Legolas stared at Kagome wondering if he was going to have to bid his feelings for her goodbye without even having established a friendship. _**I want her to stay, **_Legolas's thoughts growled. "I protested." Kagome turned her gaze away from Aragorn and surprised everyone by looking directly at Legolas with longing eyes. "My brother," she nodded to Sesshomaru behind her as she spoke to the elf prince, "seeks _**your**_ rule in judgment, it is the only way I may be able to go." Shippo growled. "And he," she said rolling her eyes as she thumbed back at her son, "wants no judgment and suggested locking me up in a room. I damn well don't care for that idea! In fact, if my son tries this idea I will purify his ass all the way to Mordor and back." A string of curses followed Kagome's mouth with a few choice words such as 'pop a cap in Shippo's ass' and 'jump him', which no one really understood Kagome's phrasing but they could guess what she meant.

"She has a mouth on her," Gimli chuckled silently to Boromir.

"Why me?" Legolas said, breaking through the string of curses and silent chatter.

"You are an elfin prince bound by honor," breathed Sesshomaru giving a weight to every word of his without even trying. The reason he disregarded letting the option be up to Aragorn was due to Sesshomaru the fact Aragorn had relinquished his title as heir to the throne and Sesshomaru trusted the elf to be unbiased in his view. Sesshomaru had heard from Shippo how Legolas was warming up to Kagome though barely compared to the rest of the troop so that was the person he'd rely on for the most unbiased answer. Kagome's hands grabbed the front of her dress nervously. The role she would play in the future would be answered right here and now by Legolas. She looked back at him with hopeful eyes wondering what Sesshomaru would ask. _**Snowballs chance in hell, **_Kagome repeated to herself in her mind. _**Well if I am locked in a room for a month I can still chase after them. Or I can try to escape if need be… or I can fight them all. I can try and purify Fluff-ball and Shippo but can I purify elves? I don't know if miko powers can fight against elves, they're race was born good not evil… And if they can shoot arrows like Legolas I might as well kiss my ass goodbye. Not that they'd shoot me being Sesshy's ward…**_

While Kagome's mind rambled through the possible means of escape Sesshomaru spoke, "Do you believe Kagome can fight well?" Kagome's eyes were rounded as she waited in anticipation for Legolas's answer, which didn't come quickly at all. The elf prince stood quiet for a moment as he looked Kagome once over thinking about all she had done and what she was able to do. Shippo narrowed his eyes at this action glaring at Legolas. _**The elf doesn't have to look at my mother up and down like that, **_Shippo inwardly fumed.

"Yes," nodded Legolas returning his gaze to Sesshomaru's eyes. Kagome felt her body go rigid with shock. "Yes," he repeated as Kagome hung on his every word. "Many times she has been the cause of our rescue amidst peril. Often times we would've been lost without her beside us. She helped us get through some of the worst patches of our journey. In fact it was her words that pushed us forward on more than one occasion." Kagome could feel herself glowing at the words, her face pink at the praise. _**I'm not used to others praising me like this. It certainly is different from Inuyasha's complaining. Please dear Kami allow me to go and help my friends, **_Kagome prayed inwardly. Legolas glanced over to Kagome and wondered at her blushing smile that was beamed back at him. It was odd standing by someone who was constantly happy and showing their emotions to the world. And even more odd, Legolas was beginning to prefer Kagome's reactions to the reactions of many of his elfin friends. _**That is interesting. You would think someone so nice would be used to compliments**_, thought the elf prince.

"Hnn," responded Sesshomaru deep in thought. He had merely asked one answer and received enough to appease some of his worries. Sesshomaru liked this potential candidate for his sister. This candidate could think carefully that was for sure. Though the elf's earlier outburst had been against the joining of him and a mortal Sesshomaru knew the elf said the word 'mortal' to further distance himself since Kagome was immortal. The demon lord could sense real feelings, a foundation as it were, between the two and he was very much pleased with this.

"Whether she goes or not the Fellowship should stay here for longer than a week," came in Galadriel, appearing out of nowhere as she looked on at the group. "I saw many things and this is needed," she commented when Sesshomaru raised a brow at this. Galadriel smirked inwardly, she knew what was to come, the one thing she saw that would definitely come despite every action or decision for the thing she saw coming already had begun to stir before others knew of it. The lady in question just wanted to add kindling to further help a small fire.

A moment of silence passed as Sesshomaru clenched his jaw in thought before saying, "You may go, miko…" Kagome was about ready to jump up and down when she heard the word all young teenagers hate to hear, "**But…** _only_ if this prince promises to watch after you and protect you."

"Sesshomaru you can't do that to him," Kagome interjected poking the demon lord in the chest defiantly. "Legolas has his own worries. I won't have him tied down to me-"

"You have my word," Legolas interjected. Kagome froze at the words and looked behind her shocked at Legolas. And he meant it. **_I may have been rude to her before but I can remedy that now. I need to remedy that considering I am beginning to feel something stronger than friendship... I may guess what it is but I need to further test these uncharted waters… When she smiles or speaks... her heart is always in the right place... _**Legolas's thoughts seemed to ramble a bit as unknown emotions swam like a spring of warmth through his chest. It was very much unlike the elf to think such thoughts and though it confused him he couldn't stop himself from focusing his mind on Kagome. He admitted that there was something strange about her that brought forth many emotions he still couldn't comprehend but he knew he had feelings for her, friend or otherwise he knew not yet. **_If I find I have feelings for her aside from friendship this would be the best course of action to persue._** _**Besides, as much as I would like to deny the truth I can't. Kagome does play a role in this group. I can't deny her a chance to help just because I desire her safety.**_

"What?" Kagome asked unable to conceive Legolas agreeing to this. Legolas was actually agreeing to watch her and defend her whenever he had to. In fact, Kagome's mind couldn't comprehend what the elf prince had said so she found the only justifiable answer for his answer was: _**Is he drunk…?**_

"I will do this for you Kagome for all that you have done for us…" _**I've done very little. I've done what he has done, shot a couple of arrows and killed a few orcs, **_Kagome thought to herself. "Only if…" Legolas's words froze for a moment and a small smile, one of few that Kagome had seen, lit his face, "… if you will accept my sincere apologies for my cold treatment towards you. And will you also accept my friendship?"

Kagome was caught up with such emotion that the only word she could think to say to this declaration of friendship was, "Eh?" Kagome poked a finger in her ears as if to clean them out, "Did I hear you right?"

* * *

That night the Fellowship laid their heads down to rest easy for they wouldn't be traveling for a few days if not a week or two. "Why do you, Shippo, and Sesshomaru look so different?" Pippin asked tossing little sticks into the fire before them. Pippin wiggled his big hairy toes in front of the fire trying to draw warmth to the numb little digits. Merry was already sleeping beside him mumbling for Pippin to stop moving about.

"We aren't from here, we're Japanese," she smiled tossing in some leaves idly just to watch them snap to life with fire.

"Is that another type of species? Like wizards and hobbits?"

"No, its another type of human-"

"Human?"

"Mortal," Kagome quickly finished remembering that the word 'human' did not exist at this time, "…you know how elves have different types," Kagome tried to explain, "…from different places? It is the same for us. We came from somewhere far away."

"It must be lonely being just you, Shippo, and Lord Sesshomaru," said Pippin tilting his head curiously. Needless to say all those who were awake were listening to the two talk.

"It was, but I don't think I'm going to be lonely anymore… I've got all of you for friends so I believe I'll be pretty content. I'll make do with you all," she snickered as Pippin harrumphed.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"That she likes all of us but you Pip," yawned Merry before turning over to hide his back from the light of the fire.

"So that language you were speaking earlier-" Pippin began to ask.

"I won't be speaking it again Pip. It isn't used here," she answered when she saw the question in Pippin's eyes. "And it was part of an old life that I'm not going to return to, though I would like to learn the tongue of the elves."

"Why would you want to learn that gibberish?" Gimli grunted. The dwarf was actually rather content in the home of the elves with the blade of his axe having been sharpened for him. However if another elf teased him Gimli was sure they'd have to put more than one elf up in the trees to watch him.

"Shouldn't it be obvious Gimli? If I learn the tongue of the elves I can tell you what Legolas calls you under his breath," she giggled.

Legolas smirked and looked at Gimli saying in elfin with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "Lle n'vanima ar'lle atara lanneina." (You're ugly and your mother dresses funny) Aragorn's face was one of shock for a moment before he broke out in a rowdy flow of laughter wiping away tears that gathered at his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd had something to laugh over and this wasn't something that would normally come out of Legolas's mouth. _**Who knew Legolas had a sense of humor? **_Aragorn thought chuckling to himself.

"Like that! I want to know what they're saying if they're going to keep speaking a language no one knows… though someone would have to teach me." The heir of Gondor nudged Legolas beside him with obvious meaning as he said, "I would teach you but it would be better if _**someone**_ who was raised with the language taught you for I sometimes stumble on my words," he lied. _**It'll give them a chance to bond more, **_thought Aragorn.

"I'll do it," Legolas offered after casting Aragorn an evil eye. **_Well, we will need to get acquainted better to be friends and it would be beneficial should she come to trust me considering I am to keep an eye on her._**

* * *

After two hours had passed everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone but Kagome and Legolas that is. Shippo wasn't there to watch after his mother that night; he was off with Sesshomaru preparing for the blood binding. Kagome looked at Legolas with a curious brow. She'd yet to ask him why he was all of a sudden her friend and she planned on asking him the next day. The only reason Kagome didn't ask him now was because she was fearful. She wanted friendship for friendship, not because of Sesshomaru's influence nor her power. The elf and miko had been if anything courteous since earlier in the evening since Kagome had mutely accepted his offer of friendship. However, Kagome felt like they were stepping on eggshells around each other with screens in front of their faces to hide who they really were. Kagome had noticed, in the matter of hours that had transpassed since their beginning of friendship, that Legolas appeared more cautious with her than how the elf appeared when he easily joked with Aragorn. Though ever since their friendship had begun it was as if a layer had been peeled back and the elf prince seemed to be more jovial with the others. **_More cautious with me though, _**Kagome thought.**_ How am I to be his friend when he won't open up? …Well if I'm going to ask him serious questions tomorrow I might as well ask something that has been bothering me all day right now. _**Kagome plumped up her pallet and sat on it comfortably for a moment as she ran her fingers nervously through her short hair before murmuring, "So… _Prince_ Legolas."

At the word 'prince' Legolas let out a small sigh of irritation, closing his eyes, and rolling his shoulders as if expecting a fury of questions to follow that statement at his nobility. When Legolas received silence he opened his eyes with a narrowed gaze as he found his voice, "You don't appear surprised."

"Not really. You seem like a prince," smirked Kagome deciding to poke fun at the elf. "Haughty, arrogant, proud, a poker shoved up his-"

"Is there anything good to a prince?" Legolas actually found himself chuckling quietly. The small chuckle was a surprising action for him to do but with Kagome's teasing nature he couldn't help it. Ever since the young woman had agreed to be Legolas's friend he'd felt happier than he had for some time. The sound of that chuckle made Kagome do a mental victory dance. It was something to finally get a response out of Legolas and she wasn't going to waste her opportunity at making him realize that he could joke with her just as well as the men in the Fellowship. Kagome pretended to ponder for a long moment, as if she was searching in vain for an answer, her lip poked out, a hand on her chin, and her brows were bent deep in thought. All of this was for Legolas's amusement, which was achieved considering the elf bent a wry brow at her lack of an answer.

"Hmm… well," began Kagome talking rather slowly this time around as she laid back on the pallet, "You certainly are handsome, for an _**elf**_…"

"For an elf?" Legolsa asked narrowing his eyes at her. Kagome felt herself smile gently at the fact that Legolas was playing along with her.

"That was for earlier today," she glowered before pulling up a blanket to her chin, "besides let me finish. You certainly can defend yourself. You've got the best aim with a bow I've ever seen, you're more graceful than anyone I've ever met, and your voice…" yawned Kagome snuggling her head into the blankets.

"What about my voice?"

"I like it," Kagome answered closing her eyes softly as her voice began slowly drifting. Kagome brushed back the hair from her face, her eyes tightly closed ready for slumber, but not before Kagome murmured sleepily, "Your voice makes me forget about hurting you half the time Leggy, especially when you made that crack at me today… you know I'm pretty decent looking for a mortal." The last words were spoken in a whisper as Kagome fell fast asleep rather content that she didn't tell him exactly why she liked his voice, how much of a lure it had on her that his voice calmed her down most of the time. Kagome also didn't tell the elf that she considered his voice as sweet as sugared honey.

"You'd be beautiful if I still saw you as a mortal," Legolas said quietly wondering what Kagome would say or do if she heard him speaking softly now. "Now you seem unreal, too nice to be an immortal," he admitted finally allowing himself to state Kagome for the being she really was. The only reason Legolas had called Kagome mortal so many times, even in his own mind, was to further distance himself.

"Leggy," Kagome murmured silently in her sleep. Legolas rolled his eyes feeling the movement of a small laugh in his throat. _**I have a pet name, **_he thought to himself with a wry grin before blanching, _**If Gimli finds out she calls me Leggy… **_The thought fell off to an open ended series of possibilities involving a taunting dwarf. Soon Legolas found his eyes were as heavy as stones and he fell fast asleep in his own pallet near the miko, his new friend, Kagome

* * *

"I really don't enjoy this," said Shippo as he threw off his tunic. He grabbed a stick of charcoal and drew a symbol upon his chest feeling the magic already snap in the air with the mark on his chest. White candles were lit for purity around the room. Shippo had meditated already and cleared his mind as much as he could. The sword lay on the floor before him. Sesshomaru stood on the other, his bare sculpted chest with a similar symbol upon it as he held out a flat hand. Shippo already made a small shallow cut on his chest. Sesshomaru bit into his hand and held it hesitatingly in front of Shippo's chest. Sesshomaru raised a brow as if to ask Shippo if he were ready.

"This is gonna hurt like a motherfu-" Shippo let out a loud groan of pain, his lips curled in distaste and he bit down on them to keep from shouting. Sesshomaru had firmly pressed his open cut onto Shippo's chest and used his demon energy to pump blood into Shippo. Sesshomaru never allowed a single drop of Shippo's blood to enter his own.

"The blood binds you to me," Shippo's body shook with a jolt.

"But bound by love you are family," breathed Sesshomaru as Shippo's body fell back onto the floor. Sesshomaru pulled away his hand and watched as the wound healed up in a matter of seconds.

"Man that hurts like a bitch," growled Shippo rubbing at his chest at the healed scar. Shippo's eyes were a dark brown now with golden rims. "I hope this works," Shippo breathed reaching out for the sword, he used it to help himself stand up, a little whoozy from what had just transpired, and called out the name of the sword as he held it in the air ordering the sword to transform, "Tetsusaiga!" Both demons stood mute as the sword did nothing. "Tetsusaiga!" Shippo shook the sword in his hand. Nothing happened. "Tet-su-sai-ga," he slowly pronounced as if the sword were addled minded. "Uh… Sesshomaru… it should be working now right?"

"Hnn," answered the demon staring intently at the sword. _**It can only work for someone the InuTasho claim as family, **_Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself. _**It is supposed to be used by the family and the pup certainly is considered family. Kagome would've been my sister meaning the pup would've naturally become my nephew. And the blood binding should make any 'loopholes', as it were, disintegrate.**_

"Then why the hell isn't it?" Shippo calmly asked before he began tapping the end of the sword on the floor as if tapping a flashlight against something, remembering seeing Kagome do so in the past, to see if the power would shake back on. No glow protruded from the end of the sword. "Uh… The sword can choose its master right Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn." _**A master! Maybe someone in Rin's family…**_

"Maybe I'm not the master," Shippo pondered. _**That's odd. The sword was working before Kagome came back to life, **_thought the fox demon scratching his head with a free hand. "Well that was a waste of a blood binding." Shippo handed the sword back to Sesshomaru who shook his head refusing to take the sword.

"You will see everyone before I," Sesshomaru stated believing that in their traveling Shippo would undoubtedly come across Kouga and Rin's family. _**Especially if I force it upon them, **_Sesshomaru thought as Shippo threw on his tunic and left with the sword for a comfy room to rest on. Shippo would much prefer to sleep on a bed with a sore body than on the dirt. _**Besides, it isn't like the one night I leave someone will hit on my mother**_, scoffed Shippo to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the fire in front of him from a comfortable chair. He was going to force a meeting upon them. A table sat in front of him on which sat black ink, a quill, and paper. _**She's returned. The sword will not work. This means she'll be at a weak disadvantage in the presence of danger. Evil has sensed her… they want her as bad as they want the hobbit. She needs help, one of his family members may be able to revive the sword, and he needs to be alerted, **_the demon lord thought reaching out and grabbing the quill to scribble a message across the paper.

_Kagome has returned. She travels with the rumored Fellowship that guards the ring. I need not tell you how dangerous that is. She is but a few weeks away from you meaning if you chose to do so you could find her in but a few days. Kouga… she seems to be well but I would prefer it if someone from your pack were with her and brought her safe to your home._

_-Sesshomaru_

The demon lord sprinkled some red powder on the writing and tossed the note into the fire watching as it poofed away in a cloud of red dust. Within a matter of seconds, a travel that would take weeks, a certain well known wolf demon jumped forward to grab a piece of paper that flitted out of his own fire, charred, but legible. Such was the way Kouga and Sesshomaru wrote each other. It wasn't safe to send a carrier out with a letter when evil was afoot.

Kouga read the note, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and then that infamous grin spread across his face as Kouga turned to his wife behind him.

"What news from my papa?" Rin asked from where she sat, a round belly prominently shown in her seat, darning and sewing one of her pup's worn shirts. Her long black hair came past her waist, dark brown eyes richer than dirt glittered, and plump cheeks glowed pink with happiness as she looked at her husband.

"Rin-tin! She's back," Kouga breathed bouncing from foot to foot before he swooped over to his wife handing her the note. Rin read over the note quickly and immediately jumped up into his arms whooping as the couple danced around the room laughing.

"Write him back Kouga!" cheered Rin, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh my! Oh my! Poor thing probably doesn't have many clothes that fit this time! I need to hem some of my old dresses for her to wear. A trunk! She deserves a trunk full of clothes! Boots! We need to make her a house-"

"Rin-tin, she ain't even here yet. Look at you," squeaked Kouga thinking of how much Rin might do in her pregnant state running about getting things ready for Kagome. Rin was already beginning to pick up things, meaning to clean up, when her husband jumped over a bunch of the clutter lying on the floor and grabbed her small hands in his giant wolf ones, "she needs to get here first before you have a reason to do that! Now sit your butt down woman! You're gonna hurt yourself or something if you keep working, jeez. Like I'm gonna have _**my**_ woman working," Kouga ushered placing his hands on Rin's shoulders and pushing her back down into a comfortable seat on their bed.

"Oh, you old worrywart! I know you don't think I should get up at all," chuckled Rin flicking a finger across her mate's nose. "Well then, the faster you bring her here the less you'll have to worry that I'll get up and go around fixing things up for her."

"No you're about to birth my pups," replied Kouga, hands on his hips looking down at his sweet little wife as if his word were law. Kouga walked over to write a letter of apology that he wouldn't search for Kagome but his quill stopped moving as one of their sons walked in to see the merriment in his parents faces at Kagome being awakened. With every step his son took into the room an idea began to form in Kouga's head… _**Kinta! My second son, unmarried… looks like his mother in the face, has my eyes, his mother's kindness, my sureness, her lips, my grin… handsome and smart… And Kagome's second gift is to happen… What better way for a gift given by myself to be fulfilled?**_

"Papa? Mama? What's going on?"

"Yo Kinta," said Kouga turning to look at his second son, "Do me a favor wonderful son of mine." Rin's face took on the look as if she'd tasted a very sour lemon. Normally her husband just ordered their kids around, why was he sugar coating his orders?

"Um… Sure pops, anything," the boy said, nervously at his father's wide and suspicious grin.

"Will you travel to fetch an old friend of mine?" Kouga said as Rin clapped her hands in delight. It was so sweet of Kouga to stay behind for her; he really was a doting husband. _**But something seems shady… his eyes have that 'I've-got-an-idea' look to them, like the time he put ink on Sesshomaru's face when he slept, **_Rin thought to nodded his agreement as Kouga hastily crumbled the old note to begin anew.

**Rin-tin is pretty heavy with child so I won't be leaving anytime soon. But I will send someone from our pack. Kinta will be traveling in my place.**

**-Kouga**

In a few seconds Kouga had another reply shooting out of the fire place as Kinta read the first one. His eyes going wide as he said aloud, "Kagome?" Immediately the second son's thoughts ran over the woman who'd been stuck to the tree. In the months Kouga trained with Shippo the whole family had lived near the tree. Everyday Kinta and his siblings would play around the tree telling Kagome's resting figure stories. His mother would often sit out there and tell them of the great miko while Shippo trained with his father. _**She is part of our family, or at least considered such, **_Kinta thought to himself. _**I wonder what she is like? I've never seen her awake. What type of person must she be? Well she can't be worse than all of my siblings combined, especially if mom and pops love her so much.**_

_Understood. …Don't think I am slow as to what you're planning. Why not send the younger ones for their noses are better? Then again we don't know fate and mayhap this is a move towards the right direction. You should probably give Kinta something you two have of Kagome's so he can find her quicker… I thought Rin just had a child?_

**Kilara was born last year. And I honestly couldn't keep my hands off of my woman after Kilara's birth. I thought you had a good memory! How many eons are you again grandpa? Well, we can't help it that you're an old dog. We'll give my son Kagome's old yellow bag. Oh, the grandpups say hey. Well they would if they were awake. They miss their Papa Fluff Fluff.**

The wolf demon smirked at the lack of reply to his note knowing Sesshomaru was probably growling at the taunting of his age. Kouga turned around and immediately began searching through an old trunk next to a pile of pelts. Kouga brought up the yellow bag Shippo had given them. It had been wrapped lovingly by Rin and placed to the side of the trunk for safekeeping and for a fond memory. "I'll be right back with Kagome. See yah pops," cheered Kinta, yellow bag in hand, before leaving his parents behind in a cloud of dust.

"Take your time coming back!" shouted Kouga snickering to himself when his son was long gone. The trait for speed had been carried on in Kouga's family.

"Kouga… did you send Kinta with ulterior motives?" Rin asked her husband reaching out to touch him gently on the shoulder, a brow was raised like that of her father's. though she was only his adopted daughter Rin carried some traits of Sesshomaru's.

"Maybe… so what if I did? It would be nice to have Kagome in our family don't you think?" Rin slapped Kouga behind the head.

"Leave matchmaking up to fate, my dear," Rin breathed as three young faces peeped out from outside their door. Rin looked to Kouga as if ordering him to put the three young ones to bed considering he'd woken them up.

"I'll get 'em to bed," he groaned, kissing his wife lovingly before he sped off chasing after the three cubs yelling, "I'm gonna get you." The three cubs went bonding with shrieks filling the air from their father's antics.

"Kagome," murmured Rin with adoring eyes as she thought of the miko tenderly. When Rin was younger she had always looked up to Kagome with an idolizing awe. She did a girl shriek of happiness, her fist balled up moving up and down in a little dance.

"Woman," came Kouga's voice as he walked back into the room, his hair ruffled up from tossing his cubs around before tucking them in. "You've got to be the oddest women I've ever met," he said gently as his eyes shone from watching his little mate's oddity.

"That's why you love me," winked Rin as she began to waddle towards their bed of wolf pelts. "Ugh, you'd think by now we'd had made a stepladder for me to climb up on the bed when I'm pregnant," moaned Rin as she tried to hoist her leg up onto the bed. In a moment she was swooped up into Kouga's arms.

"You're my woman," Kouga declared before nuzzling Rin's cheek! "Why make you some stupid ladder when I can carry you?"


	10. Chapter 10 To Wake a Miko

_**Author's note: Haldir is an a$$ but you will see he had reasons for being pompous, he's actually pretty decent. Another thing, heights will be touched on briefly, for fluff purposes, &it us mentioned in the book not the movie. Hobbits have a strong dislike for sleeping in high places for fear of falling off. Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I would thank all of you for your reviews in turn but it would take up a page. Seriously. &I don't want anyone to feel slighted if I forgot someone. So I give all of you virtual hugs, that's right feel my love and appreciation! Whoa! Too much love! Get your hands off that hentai!… now you will all wonder which one of you was the one to virtually grope someone. Lol. Would've put this up last night but problems arose. Originally came out over 30 pages so I'm breaking it up & you will see more chapters come up after this. Please enjoy. Next chapter: a better opportunity for the 2 to ask questions&get to know one another. Yay!**_

* * *

He was cornered. And not just by anyone, but by Lord Sesshomaru. Oh yes, the demon lord knew of everything that happened, or was said regarding his ward. Once Sesshomaru had finished the blood binding with Shippo and writing his letter to Kouga he had asked the elves watching Gimli what had transgressed while he was busy. When Sesshomaru had found out about Haldir's slight towards Kagome he had immediately taken off in search of Haldir. Lord Sesshomaru had found the elf walking around the city on night patrol. The demon quickly fell into silent steps behind Haldir. The elf was unaware of the intrusion upon his patrol and gave a jerk, bow readied and trained on the dark figure, when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Haldir, there was an argument today," Sesshomaru stated silently, his eyes bored into the top of Haldir's head as the elf found himself staring at the ground. There was something about Lord Sesshomaru that made everyone uneasy. The truth was everyone feared that with the demon's eyes he saw everything you did in your life. It appeared as if in all actuality Sesshomaru did know everything you did in your life. In all honesty Sesshomaru merely had open ears and made it a matter of importance to know of everything that went on in Lothlorein and outside of it.

"There was," Haldir answered raising his eyes to look back at Sesshomaru, "but it was my opinion and I believe that everyone is entitled to that my lord." The elf appeared very bold in this comment. Automatically Sesshomaru sensed Haldir had a reason for being so opinionated.

"Elves are not without imperfection," replied Sesshomaru as he walked off leaving Haldir to trail after the demon lord. The elf had to quicken his pace to catch up to the side of Sesshomaru.

"M'lord, the elves have encountered many things and given flawed commands in the past, but Isildur-"

"Lady Galadriel's ancestors weren't perfect," Sesshomaru reminded Haldir as he continued walking with the elf's breath quickening at trying to keep pace with the demon lord. Haldir stopped for a moment remembering the wars that had ensued from the Ñoldor elves with which Galadriel was descended from. Haldir gaped like a fish before pursuing after Lord Sesshomaru. The demon lord was correct in his statement, Haldir admitted that fact, but Haldir had someone to keep watch over so he knew he had to pursue his earlier reasoning. "M'lord surely you aren't comparing our wars to the fall of Isildur. Take into account that the lady was banished from her home and we all live with those consequences. As I may recall Aragorn wasn't bani-"

"Would you rather be banished from your home or live in it and be forever looked down upon? Your opinions are weak and come from more emotion than key points."

"Legolas is in love with Kagome," growled Haldir causing Lord Sesshomaru to come to a complete standstill where he stood. This wasn't part of the argument that the demon lord had expected. It wasn't part of the argument at all.

Haldir had noticed the looks, the exchanges betwixt Kagome and Legolas, the words not said, the actions not taken. Haldir had found out from one of the elves watching Gimli, during their argument, that Legolas had been sitting uneasily to the side and had walked off as soon as the argument was done. It didn't take an idiot to realize what was happening. And Haldir wasn't an idiot.

"You're sure?" Lord Sesshomaru asked through closed eyes, his back faced Haldir.

"He may not be so yet, but it is happening," murmured Haldir. "Yes, I know my judgment is set on emotion. I admit it… When I speak to you I cannot but help feel wrong for you've been here longer than most of my race has existed… You know his father's opinion is similar to mine though my own opinion is weak," Haldir answered truthfully. "I would befriend Kagome in a heartbeat. But King Thranduil's views are stronger. He sees no wrong in the elf race, his arrogance precedes any I have seen, and he isn't one to change his mind so easily. It took the king over fifty years to slowly develop a disliking for mankind. Ever since then he's noticed all the bad traits in man and all the good in elves, nothing else. His hatred is akin to our despise for the dwarves."

"Is that why you argued so adamantly against their kind?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. Now he saw why Haldir had argued so with the group. Haldir must've wanted to win the argument so that word would've gotten to Legolas through the group that mortals were weak. He'd planned to argue so vehemently for a purpose. "Why do you put so much effort in attacking Lady Kagome?"

"I do have minor quarrels with the race of man, but I can accept them. I can accept Lady Kagome for being her own unique kind as well, the only immortal of man that exists in this world. But it was when I realized she was your ward I argued all that I could to try and persuade the others that the mixing of the two races couldn't bode well. I didn't want his father's cruelties to add onto their quest. King Thranduil would've… _will_ do everything in his power to prevent a romance between his son and someone not of the elf race." Haldir took a pause and looked at Sesshomaru as bravely as he could before continuing, "It was better to have started a rift early between the two then watch a larger one forced upon them."

"You did this as a kindness for my ward?" Sesshomaru's brow rose at the possibility Haldir would be so nice towards Kagome to try and keep her out of a father's conniving ways.

"No, I did this for mine," answered Haldir. He knew how vehement King Thranduil would've gotten at the thought of his son and the sister of a demon. Even if Lord Sesshomaru was an advisor to the king he would still be thought of as something that arose from an evil nature in King Thranduil's eyes. Few knew of Lord Sesshomaru's demon form and one of those few was King Thranduil.

Ever since the departure from Rivendale, Legolas's father had imposed upon Haldir to send him back a report on his son should he arrive at Lothlorein. There were undoubtedly a few other elves within other areas that had also been passed the assignment should they come across Prince Legolas. Haldir didn't want to see the elf prince get in trouble with his father for befriending a woman, much less falling for one that wasn't their race. Especially when the king was scouting out female elves to present Legolas with once their quest was over. Should he hear that Legolas was falling for Kagome the prince would be called back from the quest, an order from the king to be obeyed, and would be forced into marriage immediately.

"And your argument failed."

"Yes… I will have to report to the king… you can imagine what he will do if he founds out there is even a remote a possibility of the two joining," said Haldir. He had thought to keep things quiet from the king considering Kagome's appearance was very much like that of an elf, but his own arguments proved that such an action would fail. "Though Lady Kagome looks like an elf she doesn't act like one. Her emotions are strong and she speaks with her heart before her mind."

Lord Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment staring up at the stars quietly contemplating what he'd just been told. Of course Sesshomaru had noticed the small things between Kagome and Legolas but he hadn't thought anything more to it when he realized the elf was so conflicted he probably wouldn't act on anything. _**If he begins acting on his feelings only then will I consider him a worthy suitor for her… but perhaps he **__**will**__** change his mind and act upon his feelings. If Kagome may change **__**my**__** mind I am sure she could change his… hmm, the second blessing. Something I've ardently wished for Kagome. I only wish for her to be happy. The miko has suffered too much to not be loved and we have worked too hard for her to gain this chance at a new life. Maybe, should he realize his own feelings, this prince may be the one with whom the second blessing is possible. Can I allow interference after waiting this long for her to be happy?**_

"M'lord?" Haldir asked as Sesshomaru's mind came to a conclusion. _**No. There will be no interference from the king and his lackeys. I know not if he is the one for Kagome, but I will interfere just in case he is. **_The demon lord nodded his assent and kept a steady eye on the stars before he answered Haldir.

"The stars…" Haldir slowly turned his attention to the heavens above them and then looked back over at the demon lord.

"What of them?"

"There are many. Far too many to keep track of just one star," the demon lord said referring to the upkeep of Legolas's whereabouts and occurrences. "No one can know everything about one star." Haldir couldn't believe what he was hearing. The demon lord was actually suggesting Haldir keep quiet about the things happening between Legolas and Kagome, or in this case the things that may happen. Then again, Haldir was a friend of Legolas and no matter what his views or the king's he wanted the happiness of the elf.

"M'lord… I believe you are right. There are indeed too many stars in the sky to keep track of one." Sesshomaru smirked to himself at the small victory. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned Legolas's father would hear of nothing. "Now if you'll excuse me my lord I must continue my rounds."

"You will apologize to her one day," breathed Sesshomaru and then he vanished as if into thin air. It wasn't a request, it was an order. Haldir though would've gladly apologized without needing Lord Sesshomaru to command it.

* * *

"What is this?" Shippo shouted to the skies as he came across the Fellowship. He had merely gotten up early to come by and alert his friends to a meal that awaited them. What did Shippo find? Somewhere in the night, with their pallets lying near one another, Kagome had moved in her sleep closer to Legolas so that her face rested on his back. The elf had noticed her movement in the night, but had merely closed his eyes and went back to sleep finding nothing wrong with the action. In fact, Legolas had felt such a comforting feeling he hadn't woken her at all. Thanks to Shippo everyone in the Fellowship found themselves stirring, everyone but Kagome that is. She could be a hard sleeper when she wanted to be.

Again, Shippo yelled, "What is this?" Aragorn sleepily drew his sword out of instinct at the loud-mouthed demon and jumped up only to find the disturbance had been Shippo. He sheathed his sword and let out a long yawn. Boromir grabbed Aragorn's blanket and placed it over his head trying to shut out the fox demon.

"Kirara, make the bad man go away," Pippin murmured sleepily to the cat that slept beside him and his cousin Merry. Pippin's cousin however sat up and found his eyes widening at the sight of Kagome. Gimli threatened to cut Shippo's tail off as he turned over on his side to try and fall back asleep. Frodo, finding he did not want this one time they could sleep in be disturbed, threw a boot at Shippo. And Sam was busy rationing his food at six in the morning, like usual.

Legolas peered an eye open when Shippo's yelling didn't cease. And then the elf realized something. Shippo was _pissed_.

Shippo was pissed at _him._

Shippo was a _fox demon_.

Legolas was _in danger_.

The elf shot up, hating to leave the warmth of his bed so early in the morning, and sat rigidly staring back at Shippo. The elf slowly thought over all the possible things that could've angered the fox demon. _**Are there intruders? No, because then he wouldn't be glaring daggers at me. Maybe he's mad I can shoot better than him… Why are my blankets moving? **_The elf glanced over to see Kagome snuggled closely to his side. _**She really is an innocent little thing grabbing hold of me when she's- Oh! That's why! **_Legolas's eyes widened as he stared up at the angry fox demon.

"She did that in her sleep," vowed Legolas.

"Kagome doesn't move around in her sleep-" As the words came out of Shippo's mouth Kagome's hand sought out blindly for her source of warmth. When Kagome's hand came across Legolas's she pulled it towards her, tucked it under her face, and nuzzled the warm bit of skin that radiated heat for her face.

Aragorn guffawed before slapping Shippo on the back warmly, relieved that something wasn't seriously wrong, at least according to Aragorn's belief. "Think nothing of it. She probably would've done the same had she slept near me, Shippo." These words didn't comfort Shippo in the least; in fact, Shippo merely glared the harder at Aragorn and Legolas both.

"So you didn't push her off?" Legolas tried to free his hand from Kagome, but she jerked it back much to his amusement like a puppy that wouldn't let go of her chew toy.

"Shippo?" yawned Kagome. She began to stir, but she kept her eyes shut as she stretched one arm and brought Legolas's hand closer to her face, "Would ya stop talking? I'm too tired to get up." Kagome was stuck in dreamland. In the dream, Hojo was trying to force her to drink tea that would make her fall in love with him. She kept trying to push him away, and Souta ran around dressed like Inuyasha. Shippo was eating lunch with Buyo who could talk, Sesshomaru's mokomoko was alive and wouldn't shut the door, Gimli wore a dress, and Legolas was prancing around without a shirt. Such chaos normally ensued from Kagome's dreams. "And tell Buyo to use a napkin, he's leaving crumbs everywhere," she said very much annoyed with the talking cat who couldn't eat properly.

"Kagome," breathed Shippo very much annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "what is that you're cuddled up to?"

"I don't know, but it's warm," mumbled Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the hand nestled under her face, her eyes followed that hand up the arm, and to the shoulder seeing the face it was attached too. Legolas. He covered his mouth with his free hand to keep from laughing out loud. The elf didn't want to make this more embarrassing than it already was. Kagome stared at Legolas trying to understand how he was so close to her in the morning. Her mind wasn't waking as fast as the elf's had. She sat up and glared at Shippo tiredly. Kagome's glare would've been terrifying had it not been for a long yawn that interrupted her menacing look. Her eyes settled on Legolas for a moment before she said, "I thought you weren't wearing a shirt?" Shippo's eyes almost popped out of his sockets and Legolas stared at Kagome confused as to why he wouldn't have a shirt on. "Too bad… you looked pretty," Kagome grumbled patting Legolas's firm chest with a hand before she heard Shippo clear his throat. Kagome returned her original glare to her son. Neither noticed the faint tinge of pink that crept to Legolas's cheeks.

"Let me get this straight," she breathed rubbing her eyes and letting her hand lazily push back the short hair that hung in front of her eyes. She still felt as if she were halfway in a dream and halfway awake. Kagome's thoughts weren't running coherently at all, nor could she grasp the fact that she was still holding Legolas's hand. "You woke me up early in the morning all because I was grabbing Leggy's arm! My face was cold last night Ship-ship! Now please get out of my house, take that blasted mokomoko with you, and shut the door." Kagome fell back onto her pallet, making no sense with her last exclamation, pulling 'Leggy's' arm close to her chest forcing him into an uncomfortable position as he had to lean forward, that and his arm was pressed up against her chest. There was no door, no room, and they were sleeping out in the open.

Shippo growled out while turning redder than Inuyasha's fire rat haori, "You couldn't use your blanket? And let go of his arm!"

"That blanket is as thin as Inuyasha's patience," grunted Kagome from her pallet. She finally let go of Legolas's arm to pull up her blanket over her head with one hand. Kagome's other hand pointed threateningly at Shippo glowing a bright pink. She did not want to wake up so early in the morning when she could rest. And she didn't rightly care so early in the morning that she'd been using Legolas's arm for warmth. Then again nothing made since to her in the mornings. Kagome was not a morning person. "You have five seconds to run Shippo and let me sleep for one more hour."

"But he's a man-"

"One--Nah shit."

"But you were-"

"Two. Three."

"But I don't want you cud-"

"I can do whatever I please with my life. You know what? Screw it! Five," hissed Kagome sending a spark of bright pink light chasing after Shippo who literally turned tail and ran but not before the small bolt hit his tail earning a yelp out of him. Kagome turned back over, and pulled her blanket over her head. "Night ya'll. Will someone shut the door and tell Hojo I don't want anymore damn tea? I'm not going to fall in love with him! Thanks," Kagome said instantly falling fast asleep with light little snores escaping her mouth.

Pippin muttered from where his pallet was, "I'd like some tea." And then Merry whacked his head and told him to go back to sleep.

"This has been an interesting morning," Aragorn said getting up and deciding to head off to find breakfast.

"Leggy," snorted Gimli from where he'd been trying to sleep, much to Legolas's mortification the dwarf had found out Kagome's nickname for him and couldn't stop snickering. Legolas reached out, grabbed Frodo's tossed shoe, and chucked it at Gimli's side. The elf immediately fell to his pallet pretending to sleep with Gimli looked around from his bed to find the culprit. The dwarf muttered curses before he returned to his slumber. And Legolas was left to stare upon the curiously insane-in-the-morning miko who slept by his side. And as he too returned to slumber, Legolas slowly drifted off to sleep but not without wondering, _**Who is Hojo?**_

* * *

"Ah! Good morning Haldir," greeted Aragorn as he took a seat purposefully beside the elf. "I have a question to ask of you." The elf was rather shocked that Aragorn was even within his vicinity considering their rather heated argument the day before. Haldir had thought hard upon their squabbling and he'd felt rather guilty in the end, especially after Sesshomaru had cornered him.

"And what is that?"

"How did you know Kagome was of my race?" Haldir immediately let out a small chuckle as he broke his bread and began eating his breakfast. It was odd how often he found himself speaking with others of Lady Kagome.

"I didn't at first," Haldir admitted to Aragorn. "When we came across you in the forest I thought Lady Kagome was an elf boy until she began speaking while we were talking," Haldir answered. "Lady Kagome may look like an elf male, with the exception of her hair being shorn, but her ears were what confused me as well as her speech. The fact that she couldn't understand us further proved my theory she wasn't an elf. And then that feminine voice, the way she snapped at that demon male. Only a woman can snap at a man in the midst of another arguing group." Aragorn actually began laughing at the humor in Haldir's eyes.

"But, you've yet to answer how it was you decided she was of my race. For all you knew she could've been a demon, like her son Shippo." Haldir swallowed the food in his mouth, taking his time so that his words would have more emphasis when he further explained to Aragorn.

"The sword Shippo carried," answered Haldir as he remembered glancing around at the group briefly, his eyes settling on Kagome and passing to Frodo, in that moment he'd seen the sword on Shippo's belt. _**I remember feeling a strange familiar **__**power from the sword that day, **_thought Haldir.

"You've seen it before?" Aragorn inquired.

"Indeed," murmured Haldir before taking a sip of his drink. Many times Haldir had seen that sword before it had been given to the fox demon by Lord Sesshomaru. And one time Haldir had been ordered to bring the sword to Lord Sesshomaru where he was training. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't permitted Haldir to come any further than at the edge of the forest where Kagome rested. At that time Haldir had been so bold as to ask why Lord Sesshomaru had never used it. 'Why have me bring a blunt sword to you M'lord? We can get it sharpened. Or if you wish, we have many swords much worthier back home.' And little Shippo, a young child at the time, had bounded forward from his spot beside Sesshomaru to tell Haldir of the sword. Haldir smiled to himself as he remembered the brave little fox demon that had boasted about it being his duty to protect a very special woman. "It can only protect one of your kind." That was all Haldir said on the matter, he wouldn't say anymore of the sword for it wasn't in his place to say anything else.

"You know much, Haldir," said Aragorn as he enjoyed his own meal. Secretly Aragorn did wonder out of curiosity what other powers the sword may have, and he had a feeling Haldir wasn't giving up all he knew on the matter. But, Aragorn didn't press the subject.

"Life has made me that way… I am sorry for offending you the other day. My reasons for speaking out are my own, but I find I was in the wrong."

"I forgive you," answered Aragorn shocked at the quick apology from Haldir. This was rather unexpected for an elf to do. Haldir smiled warmly as he said, "Good, now you better finish eating before those hobbits awaken. I've been told by Shippo that they complain a lot where food is concerned so I don't doubt they would clean out the city of its food." And just like that there appeared to settle a peaceful air between Aragorn and Haldir.

* * *

When she next awoke, lifting her white pearl colored lids from slumber, Kagome couldn't remember a thing from earlier that morning. Legolas could though. Kagome stretched her hands up towards the sky feeling every muscle pull from its rest along the bed of her bones. A nice stretch was always good in the morning to get the blood pumping. She arched unladylike feeling her whole body revel in the cat stretching and sat up cheerfully, "That was the best sleep I've gotten in ages. And it wasn't even on a bed! It was rather rude of them not to offer a place to stay in the tree."

"Oh, they offered," Boromir said returning from grabbing a delectable breakfast.

"What? When?" Kagome asked as she tossed her bow and quiver of arrows across her back. Even in a peaceful place Kagome didn't want to leave her bow and quiver. Kagome's weapons were her only link to the past and her only assurance that she could defend herself.

"When you were with that pretty guy with the fluffy scarf," said Pippin. "But they wouldn't allow Gimli to sleep in there."

"That's rude," huffed Kagome, quite put off that Gimli was treated so cruelly.

"Tis okay, lass. That's what I expect being in their city," said Gimli.

"I don't mind sleeping on the ground," Sam answered as the other hobbits nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hobbits don't like heights," Merry further explained to Kagome, trying to gain a couple of 'smart and dashing hobbit' points. He wanted to stay in the sweet miko's good graces after having seen Shippo get blasted by a pink light that morning. "Not even staircases! If a hobbit even has stairs in his home, he won't ever sleep upstairs."

"How on earth do all of you ride Kirara?" Kagome gasped.

"With our eyes closed," replied Frodo getting up tiredly ready to walk around a bit. He'd found a new energy in the mornings and it was called Kagome. When she was awake and smiling to the whole crew, even when times were bad and terrible things were threatening their very lives, it gave Frodo a reason to press on and try to live while he could. If she could do it, if she did do it like they said in the myth, than so could Frodo.

"Kagome, I have a question," Legolas said as he began rolling up the pallet he'd slept on.

"Good, because I have many. Now what do you say we all go to eat breakfast, including you Gimli, and then you and I have a little chat Legolas?" He nodded in an agreement and suddenly decided he would try to forget his question. It was a very mediocre question to ask anyway.

* * *

"The dwarf is not permitted in the dining area," stated an elf guarding the doors from which the rich heavenly smell of food wafted.

"That doesn't seem fair," said Frodo having gained courage from hearing Kagome stand up for others. Gimli turned to go, but stopped when he heard what Frodo said next. "In fact," said the hobbit placing his hands over his chest, "if he can't eat in there, then I won't eat."

"Neither will I," said Kagome smiling brilliantly, her eyes dancing with pride down at Frodo who just beamed back bravely at her at what he was doing. Kagome reached back and touched Gimli's shoulder pulling him to stand firmly between her and Frodo.

"Nor I," said Sam nervously.

"We won't either," stated Merry.

"We won't?" Pippin asked his cousin with a fallen face. Pippin than looked over at Kagome, the epitome of beauty and sweetness, and sighed in defeat, "We won't."

"Well all of you can starve then," answered the guard. _**He dares to force the whole group to go without a meal because they want to dine with the dwarf! Kagome is tiny as it is. She needs to eat and I'm not going to let this guard get in the way of her nourishment when it is my duty to see after her, **_thought Legolas suddenly as he took a deep breath before standing in front of Kagome. Legolas kept his eyes trained on those of the guard's. Gimli gulped and looked around him shocked at the group's care for him. Though they probably wouldn't end up eating the fact that they had banned together as one for him meant a great deal to the dwarf and would've brought tears to his eyes had it not been for the elves in the vicinity.

"I won't partake in eating either," said Legolas sternly. Gimli couldn't believe his ears. So surprised was the dwarf by this action he almost fell backwards and had to reach out and grab onto Frodo's shoulder for support.

"But sire, his majesty wouldn't approve. He would advise that you-"

"Do you think it wise to _command_ a **prince** to eat?" Legolas asked using his most regal tone, his eyes snapping with the strength that permeated from his voice as well.

"No sir, but-"

"Will the dwarf eat with us or will none of us eat?" Legolas again asked, tilting his head with a cool indifference that had long been obtained in the years at court with his father.

"The dwarf will eat," came a deep voice behind the Fellowship as Sesshomaru looked upon the group with Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celebron, beside her. The elf guard nodded and let the group pass. Sesshomaru watched as they all went to breakfast and walked away to skip the meal entirely leaving lord and lady to themselves for this morning. Haldir had spoken truthfully. Though Legolas didn't know it, he had the beginnings of feelings for Kagome.

Lord Sesshomaru remembered seeing Legolas often as a child. The elf prince had been a reserved, cheerful child that loved to sing, but when it came to following orders the elf had done so to a 'T' without question. And here Legolas was fighting for the rights of Gimli, a dwarf! Though the action was small it was something very meaningful when an elf stood up for a dwarf._** I doubt he would've done that had Kagome not bent his views, **_thought Lord Sesshomaru. _**Hnn… it seems Kouga that your matchmaking will have quite the competition.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Tour of Lothlorein

_**Author's note: Leggy's age isn't exactly known -some1 special helped me guess w/ a timeline, you know who you are- but he is older than Gimli and Aragorn. Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I laughed a lot making it and it provides fluff and the two getting closer a bit before they begin their quest which will ensue in either the next chapter or the one after. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and sorry for long chapter.. Heehee Kagome's not clumsy in this chapter. I explain in next chap bout Leggy's age, bachelor status, &lack of experience w/ women.**_

* * *

Kagome walked with Legolas on a tour through Lothlorein. She didn't walk behind him nor beside him, Kagome walked ahead of him, which though she didn't know it spoke volumes to the people of Lothlorein. What was even more surprising was that Legolas allowed her to do so in order for him to study her. Kagome striding ahead of a prince spoke volumes in that she was a woman that couldn't be easily reined in. Then again, by now all the rumors had spread of her being the mythical woman who fought for her friends. The one from the fairy tale of 'The Beauty and the Tree.' So the elves in the city gradually came to accept the idea that Kagome was a little more outspoken then some females and they justified it in their minds that she had a right to be if the legends were right.

She ran her fingers along the glowing white railings that wrapped around the trees. Kagome ran ahead to touch flowers she had never before seen, glowing beautifully white among the green grass. The woman amused Legolas, though he didn't let it show, for she was running around like a child that had just been born to the earth. Then again, Kagome might as well have been a newborn for she'd never been here nor was ever raised on Middle Earth. These experiences for her were all new. _**I wonder if she'll act this way everywhere, **_he thought to himself as he caught up to Kagome who had trailed off from him. Kagome smirked getting a mischievous glint in her eyes as she saw far ahead of them, through a long trail between the towering trees, was an immense a garden with bright flowers.

"Race yah to the flowers," she called out nudging Legolas's shoulders with her own before she took off running. Legolas was quick to move dashing beside her in a matter of moments grinning like the Cheshire cat when he passed by her. _**You know when he takes it into his head to act like a normal friendly guy he really excels at it. I don't think I've seen Legolas act so normal ever, **_thought Kagome as the wind blew back her hair. They weaved in and out between the people walking in the streets, all of which thought it was peculiar to see the prince so thoroughly entertained, though most of which weren't able to recognize the blur that ran past them as the prince of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood. But Legolas had thrown away his cares when Kagome had challenged him to a race. It was in his blood to prove he could win when it came to competitions.

His heart was pumping, his blood had spiked warmly through his veins with adrenaline, and his breathing was coming in quicker as he ran ahead of her racing almost neck to neck when she came up a few inches behind him. It was the best elating feeling Legolas had experienced in a long time. Legolas won the race, only by a few inches. Kagome fell to the soft ground panting for breath as she admired the flowers beside her. Legolas gathered his breath before her, being used to years of running, and quickly noticed her newfound subject of scrutiny. She seemed like someone out of a fairytale the way she played with the flowers, running her fingers along their tops watching them dance with her movement. Legolas went to move from behind her so he could stand beside her and almost tripped over his own two feet. Luckily the elf caught himself before anyone but Kagome noticed. She had caught the motion at the edge of her eyes and giggled saying, "I thought elves were supposed to be graceful."

"Elves are graceful Kagome. Do your eyes deceive you into thinking otherwise?" Legolas said with a hint of humor in his voice. "It is Galadriel's power that preserves the flowers," Legolas said bending down and touching one of the glowing blooms with hopes that the distraction would make Kagome forget all about him tripping. The elf gently plucked one off the blades it rested on and handed the flower to Kagome as he explained, "…decay isn't common for plants in Lothlorein, it is unheard of. This flower will probably never fade even though it has been taken from the earth." Legolas's fingers brushed against Kagome's as he set the flower in her hand. The miko gently sniffed at the heady perfume of the flower and smiled shyly at Legolas before she reached out and placed the flower behind his ear. Laughter bubbled up in her throat at the picture the regal prince elf looked like with a small flower glowing beside his radiant light hair. _**I'm glad he's becoming a better friend, **_Kagome thought happily to herself as she stood up along with Legolas. _**I feel her becoming… more than a friend, **_he thought to himself unaware of Kagome's innocent thoughts.

Kagome looked around feel at such peace in this small space of land. It was hard to believe that a war was beginning just outside of the forest. "I feel safe here."

"You should, evil may not enter these lands," said Legolas. No evil short of could enter the lands for the protection that emitted from the ring Galadriel carried. Legolas felt free for the first time, walking with Kagome. It was refreshing not allowing things to get between their friendship. Though Legolas did still feel a little awkward around her. It had been but a day or so ago Legolas had been trying in vain as to see her as nothing past being an acquaintance. And now he was trying to remedy that problem as quickly as he could. The fact that he wanted her friendship though made Legolas keep up his pursuit despite his awkward nature around her.

"Shippo and Sesshomaru are demons though," Kagome stated as they turned away from the flowers and proceeded to nowhere in particular, heading towards the sound of 'thunks.'

"Your brother and son aren't evil, or so it seems," answered Legolas with a smirk. Kagome didn't catch his words though… her thoughts were on other things.

"What was it you wanted to ask me earlier today?" Kagome asked as they walked on, she was oblivious to Legolas watching her every move as he tried to figure out where she stood in his heart, or where she was beginning to stand.

"Oh nothing, I believe I forgot," he quickly said trying to avoid divulging what he'd wanted to ask earlier. Kagome slowed her pace so that she could bump shoulders with Legolas.

"I find it hard to believe that an elf forgot something," smiled Kagome as they came to a small clearing where it became quite obvious what the 'thunk' sounds were coming from. They were at an archery range where the elves practiced shooting targets of marked hay and trees. "Legolas, we are friends y'know. Friends can tell each other things. So I want you to trust me." Kagome didn't notice how awkward Legolas felt wanting to ask her questions at an archery range of all places.

Legolas looked down at the ground for a moment as if he wasn't going to tell her, but when he looked up at Kagome the elf had a serious face. "Who is Hojo?" The elf blurted out finally. Kagome froze and instantly began laughing. Feeling like he was being mocked Legolas felt a rise in his emotions, which felt all too odd for him to receive this easy of a reaction from Kagome just laughing at him, and began to stomp off. Kagome grabbed Legolas's arm and pulled him back.

"I'm not laughing at you Legolas," she said trying to wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes with her free hand. "It's just, who on earth mentioned Hojo to you?"

"You mentioned his name this morning when you were talking in your sleep." Kagome paled at this news._** I talked in my sleep. Oh no! I'm not a morning person. Dear Kami! I wonder what all I said!… wait what all did I dream about last night?**_

As Kagome's mind ran over a few thoughts so did Legolas's. _**She honestly couldn't remember that? Why is Kagome's face paling? Is she sick? Is she hurt? What's wr-**_

"Legolas… what all did I say?" Kagome's mind scraped around for a shred of memory from her dreams and when she finally was able to grasp what she'd dreamt of Kagome felt the embarrassment of a lifetime. Kagome's embarrassment only increased when she began to remember her actions from that morning. "I think I touched you this morning…"

"And you happened to tell me I looked pretty without a shirt," murmured the elf wanting to gain a reaction out of Kagome. It was bad enough she made him react more than he was accustomed, so it was nice to see her embarrassment. Kagome's hand smacked her forehead. _**Of course he would remember me saying that, **_she thought grumpily. _**Out of everything I said he had to remember me saying that. Why was he without a shirt in my dream? I haven't even seen him without a shirt. I haven't seen many guys without a shirt. Thank Kami! Too bad too many men have seen **__**me**__** without one. **_Kagome's train of thoughts slurred into a random pairing of things as memories fell into her head of how many demons had kidnapped her, come across her bathing, Miroku being a pervert, Inuyasha running to the hot springs to protect her only to be hit by a giant rock along with a series of 'sits.'_** Stupid perverts!**_

"Um… I'm not exactly a morning person… so, yeah," Kagome said suddenly changing the subject back to what it originally was, "Hojo, he was just some boy from my past that had a crush- wanted to court me," Kagome corrected herself in words that the elf would understand. Legolas stiffened at the knowledge of there being a male in Kagome's past that had harbored feelings for her. And in that moment Legolas felt a small tinge of jealousy. The green eyed monster appeared to be coming often to Legolas when he was around Kagome.

"Did Hojo succeed in court-"

"Oh no," laughed Kagome heartily as she looped her arm in Legolas's, not noticing how stiff his body was. "I didn't have time for him searching for the jewel. Besides, he wasn't my type-" Legolas suddenly felt relieved that Kagome hadn't been courted by this Hojo.

"-And I was already in lo- uh, well Hojo just wasn't my type," she finished catching her words before they finished of their own accord. Spouting off your old relationships was something you did with your female friends not your male ones. Legolas was able to guess what Kagome was about to finish saying but he didn't press her further on the subject. He knew the story well enough to know whom she had fallen in love with. His jealousy rose a bit though at someone Kagome loved having mistreated her.

"Have you ever been courted?" Kagome snorted at this question wondering why Legolas wanted to pursue this subject. Then again she was delighted she had someone to talk to, girl on girl, except in this case it was elf on miko. "What's so funny?" _**I'm just curious, **_Legolas thought justifying his questions. _**I need to know if I do have feelings for her if anyone else has held her heart other than the half demon in the myth. **_Legolas had done his research on the myth by now.

"I have _definitely_ been courted. By many. But none with my permission," as she said the words one of the most ardent followers popped into her head making her laugh even more._** Kouga. **_Legolas wasn't at all surprised that many men had pursued Kagome, but he was shocked that she hadn't had a line of men waiting for her to wake up.

"Now you answer a question of mine," Kagome said tugging Legolas towards the sidelines of the archery area. She loved watching bows zing arrows through the air. Legolas watched Kagome, a light shining in her eyes as she watched in fascination the bows being shot and retrieved by elves too caught in their practice to notice the two.

She was enraptured with memories, her question being forgotten, as she remembered all the practice she had placed in with the bow and arrow. At first Kagome had hated wielding the weapon, hated using it because her aim was horrible and she was nothing like the 'perfect' Kikyou whom Inuyasha saw no wrongs in. But then she got better with her practice, it was her determination to be better than Kikyou that made Kagome love the bow and arrow more and more with every practice. More often than not, Miroku would compliment her skill saying, 'You've surpassed Lady Kikyou in her skills, Kagome.' The miko would beam while Inuyasha snorted his own reply not believing she was bad with the bow and arrow yet not wishing to compliment her either. Before she could remember the big questions she wanted to ask Legolas he asked her a question.

"Would you like to practice with me?" Kagome squealed with delight and grabbed hold of the prince's arm taking off for the archery range.

* * *

"Sptt. Frodo," Merry hissed as he came up to his cousin and Sam, Kirara sat comfortably on Merry's shoulder. "Come with me."

"What is it Merry?" Frodo asked wondering if something was the matter with his cousin.

"You need some more fun in your life and we need more money to buy food with on our travels so I thought we three could get together and come up with ideas to contribute to the group," answered Merry.

"Well, where's Pippin?" Sam asked looking around for the other hobbit. "Wouldn't it be better if he helped you come up with ideas?"

"Sam, listen to yourself. You just said 'Pippin' and 'ideas' in the same sentence," replied Merry with his hands on his hips as Frodo found himself laughing. It was true Pippin wasn't the brightest star in the sky. "Besides, he's too busy trying to find a present to give to Kagome."

"Why is he searching for a present for Kagome?" Sam asked scratching his head as he wondered if any holidays were near that would call for a gift.

"Because Pip said with her sleeping all those years she must've missed out on a lot of her birthdays so he took off looking for a gift," said Merry rolling his eyes. "You know Pippin, always willing to please Kagome."

"He isn't the only one," snickered Sam sarcastically with obvious meaning as Merry sent him a glare through narrowed eyes.

"Well, what should we do? The elves have probably seen many things," said Frodo seriously contemplating on how to earn money. Often times he felt like a burden to the group and he wanted to help them in some way even if it only meant gathering coins to pay for vegetables and fruits. He also wanted to do something for Kagome if Pip was getting her something. Kagome was too good of a friend that deserved something to make her smile after all the times she had boosted his courage.

"What is something odd that elves haven't seen? Something that is huge and kind of scary. But not too scary," murmured Sam. And all of their eyes settled on Kirara. The kitten-like feline hissed at the group of male hobbits scared of what they were planning.

* * *

"Oh! I was off on that one," Kagome sighed in defeat. She'd been aiming at a target with her bow and quiver of arrows she always carried on her back. So far she'd only hit the rims of the center or the ring outside of the center. Only a few had come close to the dead center but that wasn't good enough for her. An elf or two found it remarkable that Kagome could shoot so well and often times some males looked over in her direction with awe. In those moments Legolas made sure that Kagome was either talking to him or shooting an arrow. He didn't like some of the looks that were sent her way. He tried to keep a steady bow but when he'd see those eyes upon her Legolas sometimes dropped his arrow much to Kagome's delight that the prince could actually be as clumsy as a human. Though no matter what Legolas's aim was true and always hit the center of the target.

Kagome needed perfection now that she had to compete with Legolas. It always helped her if she had someone in mind that could be a challenge. It made her want to try even harder.

"You shoot too soon," said Legolas beside her as he brought down his bow, he'd been watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes while he fired his arrows. As soon as the miko would notch an arrow she would take a quick glance and shoot.

"But time is everything in the heat of battle," groaned Kagome. "How do you expect me to take my time when we're up against some thousand orcs?"

"I don't. But we have all the time in the world right now for you to get used to taking your time and improving," said Legolas. "Take your time now and gradually you'll be able to shoot the center when you get used to it. Here," spoke Legolas reaching out and nodding to Kagome to let him help. Legolas allowed his fingers to glide across her arm, lifting her elbow slightly, "Your stance is perfect. Just focus, look at the target and take your time." He placed a gentle hand on her back feeling the warmth of her body seep out to his fingers. Legolas didn't mind helping Kagome at all, she was interesting to watch, and slowly becoming one of the people that he trusted most. Other than that Legolas also felt somewhat elated when he was near her. _**These feelings I'm developing… I've never felt this way about a female, **_he thought to himself feeling already his own feelings slowly crossing the line of friendship. "Focus. Breathe in and out," he commanded encouragingly, "When you feel ready release on the breath that you let out." Kagome already knew most of the things involving shooting arrows, like Legolas's instructions right now, but she'd never been able to actually practice it considering she'd had virtually no time for herself in the past. School, Inuyasha, and jewel shards had been too much to give her time to practice aiming much less allow her a social life. Kagome aimed the arrow and took her time before she released the piece of wood along with a breath of air.

"I DID IT," she shouted jumping up and down when the arrow pierced the center of the target. Kagome squealed with the bow held tightly in her hand as she jumped up and down before throwing her arms around Legolas hugging him to her as she hopped. Legolas's eyes went wide, a smile teased his lips, and he just patted her back awkwardly not knowing what to do with such an ecstatically happy young woman. Legolas felt a smug feeling of satisfaction that he had helped Kagome and gotten such a reaction out of her.

A few of the elves shooting arrows turned to glance at the commotion only to laugh inwardly at the awkward display between the elf prince and Kagome. The miko's race was such a strange one, so open with their emotions, they all thought before returning to their bows and arrows. A few of the elves wondered if the miko and elf prince were secretly courting for such a display of affection. But not many thought much upon the matter, knowing Kagome's ways by now, as they continued on their practice. They simply perceived the prince as doing her a favor as to let her touch him. Haldir was among the archers and he kept the duo in his peripheral vision though as he shot his own arrows. Though Haldir wasn't about to tell Legolas's father about the friendship, he still wanted to see if Legolas was truly developing feelings for Kagome. As a friend of Legolas, the elf determined it his duty to see if Kagome was worthy of the prince's feelings.

_**He's so nice to me. Nothing like Inuyasha! Kind of like Sango, **_Kagome thought cheerfully as she leaned back, placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and then quickly prepared to notch another arrow. While Kagome prepared herself once more to shoot another arrow she didn't notice the elf prince stare at her with shocked eyes. If Kagome had been watching her friend she would've noticed the hand that lightly touched his cheek where her lips had left behind a warm presence. Legolas looked around noticing the rest of the elves shooting arrows were still doing so, none had seen Kagome's little display. None but Haldir that is who was inwardly laughing at the prince's reaction. That had been Legolas's first kiss, outside of his family. And though it hadn't been a kiss upon the lips the elf still felt the effects his friends had always described when talking about stealing kisses from maidens. He was deliriously happy.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! Would you like to try something daring? Something, dare I say it? Romantic! Ride a fearsome flying fiery tigress," cheered Merry standing on a box in the city. "A rare breed! One of a kind!" Sam was embarrassed. He would've left had not Frodo stood there laughing his head off as he helped take coins from curious elves. "That's right, step right up beautiful lady." Kirara meanwhile enjoyed being able to ride around, she longed to stretch her legs and be back on the road, so this wasn't too bad for her at all.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Shippo asked as he came across the group. The fox demon had been busying searching for his mother but he'd come across the three hobbits instead. Frodo helped a young elf female and a male, her suitor who had happily given away some coins to the hobbits for an adventure with his lady friend, onto the back of Kirara.

"What does it look like Shippo? We're making a profit," answered Merry as Kirara took off into the sky. The lady elf clutched onto Kirara and sank further back into the arms of her suitor as they rose higher. It seemed every male elf who was courting had found out the trick to getting an opportunity to clutch onto their favorite female. The male elves were more than happy to lose some coins in order to further their chances in wooing said females. Shippo smacked his forehead in aggravation, a trait he'd developed from his adopted mother.

"I can see that," grunted Shippo, his eyes ran across the three hobbits counting them in his head and than recounting them. "Wait. You're missing one. Where's Pippin?"

* * *

"Why do I have to come with you?" Gimli grumbled as Pippin scoured everywhere in Lothlorien for something to get Kagome.

"Because you can protect me," replied Pippin. "Besides, you know what girls like don't you? You're married right?"

"Aye, but that doesn't necessarily mean I know what women want. In fact, I believe neither dwarves nor elves have any concept as to what women truly want," grumbled the dwarf. And then Pippin stopped in his tracks as he saw something beautiful that would suit Kagome very well. A female elf was carrying in a basket, along with a fresh pair of clothes, a pink bottle of what appeared to be scented water and bath salts. Pippin immediately ran up to her and whole heartedly tugged on her sleeve like an insistent child wanting a toy. Gimli rolled his eyes at the action.

"Yes, little hobbit," she said turning questioning eyes down upon him.

"Where did you get the water and bath salts m'lady?"

"Why? Do you wish some for yourself?" The female elf teased. Pippin blushed and awkwardly shuffled one of his feet as he said, "I have a lady friend who spends more time in water than a fish… she would love for something like that."

"Well… there is a shop," said the female pointing over at a rather tall tree. "Up there. You see the fifth door from the bottom?"

"That's awfully high," gulped Pippin.

"That is where my uncle lives, he makes special bath salts and such for the elves here."

Pippin then nodded a thanks to the she-elf and then slowly turned to stare up at the oh-so-high destination where Kagome's precious bathing supplies rested. Gimli touched the hobbit on the arm, knowing his fear of heights, and said, "Don't worry Pippin lad, we'll find her something else."

"No," answered Pippin straightening up where he stood determinedly. He took a deep breath, bunched his fist, and got a courageous look in his eyes as he looked back at the dwarf, "Lets go get them!"

* * *

Kagome cheerfully hummed her way up the stairs around a tree. Every so often she would look over in delight down at the ever-distancing ground. She was an odd creature to Legolas. Normally other's shied away from heights, normally women didn't shoot arrows as well as men, but then again Kagome had long ago proven she wasn't normal to Legolas. They were climbing up one of the watchtowers that rested on the tallest tree in Lothlorein. As they made their way up the stairs Legolas noticed the bow and quiver Kagome carried. He'd been noticing a lot of small things about the female in general, but the bow and arrows made him curious. Kagome was so renown for her skill in the legends, carrying a mighty bow on her back that brought the death of many demons… But the 'mighty bow' from the legends appeared to be splintering and getting old. Often he had heard Kagome silently curse under her breath when she'd held her bow only to receive a small splinter in one of her fingers.

_**Hmm… mayhap I can do something about that. If we are going to be fighting in battle it wouldn't serve for her to defend herself with a bow that is close to snapping in half, **_Legolas thought to himself trying to justify why he was paying such close attention to her bow and arrow. Truly though one of Legolas's desires was to see how Kagome would react to a gift from him. If she reacted by kissing him on the cheek and hugging him to shooting an arrow he wondered how giddy she would become with a gift. _**I am a decent craftsman and though it may take long I believe I'll make her a bow. My bow has yet to break and I made it when I was but 50, **_thought the elf encouragingly. The elf was so happy with the idea that the more he thought about it the more Legolas began to plan out every detail in the bow he would make for Kagome.

"Legolas what're you thinking about?" Kagome asked after she had caught a bright shine in her friend's eye. For a moment Kagome believed the elf to be up to something.

"My age," replied the prince innocently. It was the truth, just not in its entirety.

"What exactly is your age Legolas?"

"I just saw my three thousand and fourth birthday this year," replied Legolas candidly as if nothing was odd with his age. He was older than both Aragorn and Gimli. Kagome turned widenened eyes to Legolas before she kept on walking forward. She blinked as if to waken herself up out of her stupor. **_Well, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Legolas all appear to look handsome for their age, _**she thought to herself. **_It is odd though. Legolas seems so... inexperienced when it comes to things. Sometimes I swear he looks surprised at my actions. You would think with his age he would be more like Sesshomaru._**

"Kagome what are _you_ thinking?" Legolas asked after watching Kagome's eyes get this odd other-worldly look to them. Legolas often saw Kagome get this look and took it as the time when the miko was daydreaming or seriously contemplating something.

"That I should be used to finding out handsome men like my brother and you are older than dirt," she huffed to herself causing Legolas to beam subtly at the fact that she considered him handsome. The elf than did something that he was known to do often in the presence of friends, he began to sing a merry song about an elf maid named Nimrodel, like the healing river, and after a minute or two Kagome asked to learn it. They spent the rest of their time climbing up the stairs with Kagome learning some of the songs of the elves. After she had learned about four songs and could sing with Legolas she happened to teach him one song of her own that she could remember which she shook her arms to enthusiastically because she liked the beat. Unfortunately the only song she'd been able to remember was 'Who Let the Dogs Out,' by Baha Men. Kagome's oof-pitch singing with a fake Jamaican accent and odd dancing up the stairs had the elf laughing merrily. The only reason Legolas laughed so thoroughly wasn't just because the song was hilarious to listen to but Kagome was the only other person near him. No one else could hear the prince and if they did it sounded like the tinkling of bells on the rustle of the wind that brought such merriment from above to the ground. _**He needs to laugh more, **_thought Kagome as she tried to think of a bunch of other songs to teach him.

* * *

Pippin climbed the stairs, hanging desperately onto the rail like it was his only link to living. Gimli huffed behind him hating all the steps they'd taken. _**How did I agree to this? **_Gimli wondered panting up the stairs, _**I'm not a young dwarf anymore. Why did I agree to this?**_

Pippin halted for a moment glancing down at the ground far below them, but not before Gimli pushed him forward. Pippin shook his head and looked straight ahead not daring to glance back down. A determined look was across his face. Pippin was a hobbit on a mission, and he wouldn't be deterred.

When the two finally made it to the top they huffed and puffed for a full ten minutes before they entered the store. Pippin was just delighted that he couldn't see how far up he was anymore when he came into the confines of the place. The two males were immediately hit with a strong cloud of delightful smells when they entered the room. It almost made Gimli wish he were back outside the stairwells due to the heavy smell.

"May I help you?" A male elf, looked to be in his mid-30s appearance wise, asked with a haughty attitude once he saw Gimli enter the store.

"We'd like to buy some fancy water and bath salts," said Pippin puffing up his chest as he walked proudly up to the elf who stood by a desk laden with papers.

"I didn't think dwarves bathed," bit out the elf glancing over to Gimli.

"No, we prefer to smell like men compared to you pansies," grunted the dwarf. The two males glared at each other as Pippin ran around the room sniffing every glass bottle he could before he selected rosewater and rose smelling bath salts. Just then Shippo came in to find the two. He was shocked to state the least. Shippo had half expected to fnid his mother in here, not Gimli and Pippin.

"What're you two doing here?"

"Getting bath stuff for Kagome's birthday," Pippin said proudly. "I'd like these," he said holding the items over his head in delight at finding the perfect gift for Kagome.

"Do you have any money?" Pippin set the two items down and began shoving his hands in his pockets lifting them inside out only to find lint and a crumb of lemmas bread. Pippin looked over to Shippo who shook his head 'no' that he had no money on him. Then Pippin turned his head to Gimli expectantly. The dwarf shrugged, "Don't look at me. I don't have any money on me."

"You shouldn't ask dwarves for money? Don't you know how greedy they are?" The elf asked snootily. Pippin looked about ready to cry. He had braved the heights to come up here and get Kagome something only to feel his pride crumble because he didn't have any money. His eyes began to tear up.

"Now you listen here this little hobbit climbed all the way up here! He's afraid of heights and yet he did it! We can come to some arrangement surely," said Gimli making Pippin sniffle his leaky nose. The elf stared down at the dwarf for a long moment before he said, "Fine. Name a contest between us two and should you win you'll get the items for free."

"Should I lose?"

"Your loss will be satisfaction enough," smirked the elf. Gimli thought for a long hard moment trying to think of something that would beat this elf.

"Okay," said Gimli brightening up as he thought of something no elf would be able to do for so loving were they to nature, especially the ones who not only lived in a city surrounded by trees but dwelled in them, not even chopping them down to make homes but living in the thriving trees.

* * *

"Wow, its beautiful up here," Kagome breathed when they reached the top of the tree. Two other elves were stationed up there in the crow's nest of the tree, but one look from Legolas and they decided to take a break and go one floor down to eat lunch. Kagome took in as far as she could see, the height might've made her ears pop, but it was beautiful to see land stretched so far out and know that all of the land before her was protected. It was nice to know she was safe. The endless trees, the beauty of flowers, the rushing streams and rivers that cut into the earth so naturally. _**Hard to believe a time of war can exist outside of these lands, **_Kagome wondered. It was even prettier than the Feudal Era. Kagome inhaled in the sweet scent of the trees and the warm crisp sunshine that beamed down upon her. The elves below her walking around appeared as dots from this height. _**Wow. Sango wouldn't believe this. If only I had a camera! But I don't. Its just as well though, it kind of makes this experience even more worth it knowing that it is so rare I might not see this place again. **_"No wonder they live in these trees. After coming here I don't think I can ever see myself living in a log or brick house. If the future realize they could preserve trees and live in them," said Kagome trailing off at the idea of a forest in the place of Tokyo, Japan. _**That would be so much more environmental. There would be less pollution, more protection from strong winds, and it would be so much prettier.**_

"Your home must've been very different," said Legolas looking out at the beauty of the earth. However the earth shied in comparison to the look of awe on Kagome's face right now. Her mouth could've caught flies so dumbstruck was she, the glow of her face shined more than the sun, and her eyes sparkled like the stars. Though like any female she babbled more than the brooks or rivers.

"Yeah," answered Kagome nodding faintly at the thought of her home. "I was originally from the future Legolas. Far… far away in the future." Kagome had come to terms a long time ago, when she had planned on living with Inuyasha forever that she wouldn't return to her own time period. She had said her goodbyes to her friends, who weren't that all great to begin with. Saying goodbye to her family had been the hardest. Though she hadn't been in their life a lot they were still her family. But at the time Kagome had smiled at her mother who had touched her cheek lovingly and said that Kagome needed to live her life for herself now and they would be happy in the knowledge that she was loved and cared for. Too bad it hadn't worked out that way. _**Is it so bad it didn't work that way? **_Kagome asked herself as she stared out at the land. _**I have great friends and get to see wonderful things like this… maybe it isn't so bad.**_

"It is said that you came 500 years to the past where you had to search for the jewel…"

"Yes, and I gave up my home in the future to live in the past," Kagome answered. "It didn't work out too well. As you can see I'm even further away in the past than where I'd originally been." _**Its odd how she can speak so calmly after what was done to her,**_ thought Legolas leaning his back casually against the railing.

"Doesn't that anger you? That you gave up your old home-"

"Not so much anymore," she interrupted not wanting to talk about Inuyasha as she turned away from the view to smile at Legolas. "When I do find myself angry and bitter I just look around and find reasons to be thankful. Like now. I wouldn't trade today for five years in my time," said Kagome brightly as she touched Legolas's hand and squeezed it. His fingers tingled from her touch as she pulled her hand away. _**I doubt she understands how significant her small touches with me seem to appear to the rest of my race. I wonder how she would react if I told her many would probably think we were courting with her small affections, **_Legolas thought to himself feeling oddly elated at the thought of courtship with Kagome. **_I know I've only just begun acting like a real friend to her but I think... I believe I like her as more than just a friend._**

"Come on, Legolas. We need to get back soon. I'm getting hungry. And if I'm just now getting hungry I worry how hungry Pip is," laughed Kagome as they began to descend the stairs.

* * *

Shippo ran into Aragorn and Boromir who were sitting along a log smoking their pipes. "Jeez, when are you guys not smoking?" Shippo huffed sitting down on the log beside them. He was tired. He had searched high and low for his mother and needed to rest. And his exclamation over Aragorn and Boromir smoking had come from years of growing up with Kagome's health views as a child as well as his irritation at today. "At least you two aren't getting into trouble."

"Had a rough day, I take it?" Boromir asked as he puffed a bit of smoke into the air watching it make a circular cloud through which Aragorn blew a stream of smoke.

"You've no idea. First, my ass got zapped by Kagome."

"I remember that," chuckled Aragorn receiving a glare from the fox demon at his words.

"Then I spend hours searching for her after breakfast. You would think I'd be able to find her easily, but oh no! My mother appears to have toured the whole damn city so her scent is everywhere along with that elf prince's scent," growled Shippo! Boromir's brows raised at that bit of information and Aragorn felt a swell of happiness that Kagome and Legolas were taking the time to become friends. _**She better be safe and okay, **_Shippo thought bitterly to himself. _**If she isn't I will stew that elf over a cauldron, cut off his ears, and feed him to Kirara with a smile on my face. As her new guardian he better be doing **__**jus**__**t that. Guarding her.**_

"Oh, but that isn't the least! As I'm searching for her who do you think I find? Oh, I don't find my mother!" Shippo shook his head profusely. "That would be far too easy for me. I find three hobbits making money out of the elves by charging them to ride on Kirara." Boromir was sent into deep rumbles of laughter at this news. "And then I come across Gimli and Pippin. They are haggling for bathing supplies-" Boromir's pipe fell out of his mouth at this shocking news. _**Gimli and Pippin arguing for bathing supplies? What is this world coming to? **_Boromir thought to himself as Aragorn tried to imagine Gimli smelling like roses and found himself amused to no end. "Oh but it gets better," huffed Shippo, "they were arguing for bathing supplies for Kagome. It seems they've all gotten the idea to get her something cause she's missed a lot of birthdays or some shit like that. They had no money so the elf challenged Gimli to any competition and if he won the elf would hand him the stuff for free."

Aragorn felt his sides almost crack with the laughter that ensued. "What sort of competition? And when is Kagome's birthday?" Boromir asked.

"The hell if I know when her birthday is. It's been so long I'm positive she's forgotten it too," said Shippo feeling ashamed as he leaned back against the tree. He should've remembered Kagome's birthday, that could've been one small thing he chould've remembered for her. "Well, Gimli suggested a wood chopping contest."

"But elves don't chop down trees, especially not these elves," said Boromir confused at this answer.

"Exactly. He won by default. So Pippin got what he wanted and Gimli walked out of the store with a smug look on his face."

Just then Kagome and Legolas walked casually by the trio, Kagome's arm linked through Legolas's who was being tugged by her. She was like a child that had been left to wander around in a giant shop. "Where the hell have you been?" Shippo shouted standing up to look with an astounded look across his face. He had searched high and low and just when he gave up the two had come walking across him and the group as if they hadn't gone to the ends of the earth and back. Kagome froze shocked at Shippo's outburst. She was even more shocked that her son looked incredibly tired, as if he'd just finished fighting a bunch of orcs single handedly.

"We took a tour of the city, silly," replied Kagome. Shippo fell back onto the log, placed his head in his hands, and almost cried as he hysterically mumbled with a twitch of his eye, "They toured the city. They just toured the city," Shippo repeated himself like a broken record too happy that his mother was safe to kill the elf prince for walking around alone with her. "Mama can you do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Please stay here, near me, for at least an hour. And let go of him and just hold me for a sec. I'm scared you're not real." Kagome chuckled as she reached out to rub her son's head lovingly. She sat down beside him rubbing his back as she sat her chin on his shoulder. "I'm so tired. So tired, mama." Legolas took a seat near Aragorn, not without receiving a smirk and wagging brows from Aragorn. Legolas turned his face away pointedly ignoring the mortal who snickered under his breath. Though the elf had returned to his naturally calm demeanor it didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn the odd little tune that Legolas whistled under his breath as he got back up to go search for the right piece of wood to carve Kagome's bow out of. **_He's in merry spirits, _**thought Aragorn watching the elf walk off. **_If I didn't know any better- No. He just had a great time. I am glad Legolas is finally getting to know Kagome better._**

And then, just when Shippo was feeling comforted by the fact that his mother was beside him the fox demon remembered something. _**Its only been one day. **_And Shippo felt himself go weak at the thought of the days to come before they could renew their quest.


	12. Chapter 12 Origins

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing Inuyasha/LOR**_

_**Author's note: Thank you readers for your reviews! I love reading them! And yes that is creepy –shivers- that elves are supposed to have their eyes open like Gandalf so in a chap to come you will see a reason for that. Thank you for pointing that out. I've got to apologize though for the story will follow some the main points in the novel & movie but I'm going to be breaking away from both in a few more chaps. Please enjoy! And thanks! Warning: Boromir=stalker. Next Chap: Kagome's age, Leggy's sleep, Kikyou, Inuyasha... more answers to questions my beta asks me.**_

**JUST BOLD=Kagome's memories**

* * *

"We made a heavy profit," chuckled Merry as he, Kirara, Frodo, and Sam walked off towards their encampment. Kirara was purring on Sam's shoulders, and Sam was whistling a happy little tune. The hobbits were quite satisfied with their endeavor, and everyone had even, dare they think it, _thanked_ Pippin for his idea. Before reaching camp, the companions ran into Gimli and Pippin on the way.

"I got Kagome the perfect gift," cheered Pippin showing off the present to his friends.

"She'll never know what's coming," said Merry delighted at their prospects.

"I wonder how many candles we should put in her cake," said Frodo, a hand on his chin contemplating how old Kagome was. The hobbits, Gimli, and Kirara froze where they were walking as something rather important dawned upon them.

"Ye numbskulls forgot the cake, didn't yah?" grumbled Gimli thumping Pippin upside the head with the palm of his hand as the rest of the hobbits groaned.

"Hey wait," said Sam as he was struck with an epiphany. "How about we see if the rest of the Fellowship wants to celebrate Kagome's birthday? We can keep it a surprise from her, y'know Mister Frodo, and ask Lady Galadriel to help."

"Yeah, if us hobbits can pull off a grand party like we did for Bilbo just think what the elves could do," hooted Merry.

"I wonder if they'll have fireworks," said Pippin thinking fondly on the dragon firework that had scared everyone at Bilbo's own birthday celebration.

* * *

Kagome sneezed a few times as they headed into the dining room. "I think someone's talking about me," she said quietly wrinkling her nose up. She received an odd look from Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas. She then had to explain her little comment as they took their seats in the dining room as the food was placed before them. "Um… Shippo, I think the others might be in trouble."

"Why do you say that, Kagome?" Boromir asked raising a brow at the miko. Boromir found her company both settling and unsettling. She was sweet, calming to be around, and beautiful in all of her innocence. But she was also alluring. As tempting as Frodo, yet in more ways than one. Kagome was power embodied in a _woman_. And he wouldn't mind searching that body for the jewel, anytime--any day.

Lord Sesshomaru took his seat. Often they kept the kitchens of the royal family running all day in case they became hungry. And so it was with the royal family the Fellowship always ate near. The dog demon didn't like the look the human Boromir was casting Kagome. And he hardly thought the mortal would serve to be Kagome's true love for his weakness. Surely the fates wouldn't allow Kagome to fall for such a frail man. _**He's a suspicious mortal isn't he? He casts an eye on the miko far too often, **_thought Sesshomaru though narrowed eyes.

"Well, it's dinner; and our hobbits are missing," Kagome said suddenly getting frantic with worry as she began glancing at the doorway expectantly. Legolas didn't mention the fond 'our' Kagome used in her speech. The elf knew her well enough by now to know that Kagome saw them as family. "Pip would never miss dinner," said Kagome twisting a napkin in her hand as her fears began to amplify at the thought of the hobbits in danger. "And Gimli is gone too."

Legolas tried to lighten the mood by saying coolly, "Well if the dwarfs missing then we have something to be thank-" Kagome cut him a look that made Lord Sesshomaru fear for the safety of the elf, a look that read 'You-are-not-making-a-joke-while-they're-missing.' And such a look silenced the elf and made him want all the more to gain back her favor. She bit her little lips and pretended to be interested in the food but her fork just numbly poked at the items on her plate.

He couldn't take it any longer watching her fret over their missing companions. He needed to see her smile and hear her cheerful voice instead of the worried one.

Legolas and Boromir both stood up at the same time their hands splayed on the table as they said in unison, "I'll go sear-"

"Starting without us," cried out Pippin in mock hurt as the hobbit came ambling into the room with Kirara, three more hobbits, and a dwarf in tow. They had hidden their money and the gift Pip had gotten Kagome where they normally slept considering the elves would never steal, especially with Lord Sesshomaru being their friend. Legolas's bow was also hidden back at the camp, though it looked like nothing more than a block of wood with a few scratches on it at the moment.

Kagome's heart stopped racing when she glared at Pippin who sauntered over to a seat, "You had me worried!" she hissed. Pippin wagged his brows at Merry and both got on either side of Kagome to pull her down to their level and kiss her cheeks. Oddly enough Legolas wasn't jealous of Merry or Pippin. He was only jealous of their ability to so easily show their emotions like Kagome. **_…If she shows her emotions so freely, _**thought Legolas,**_ how am I to know whether or not it is a friend she is kissing or a potential suitor?_**

"Sorry, mom, we promise not to be late for din-din again," teased Merry before the two hobbits sat down. Frodo and Sam sat near their cousins, and a bowl was brought out for Kirara to eat from where she sat close to Merry's legs. Gimli took a seat and stared at Bormir and Legolas for a second before asking, "Are you two going to sit down?" Kagome looked up over at the two men and faintly blushed at having forgotten them for a moment, "Thank you two for volunteering to search." Legolas and Boromir slowly sat down, Boromir's face hanging low with embarrassment, Legolas's face as composed as a prince's, and Aragorn sat eating and smiling, holding in his mirth at the comical sight.

* * *

As soon as supper was over Kagome excused herself and said, "I need to talk with my bro for a bit." Lord Sesshomaru who overheard her with his sensitive ears, and disregarded the 'bro' bit, waited where he stood until she caught up to his side. Shippo followed after his mother. The hobbits all got up at once, Kirara jumping on Sam's shoulder, and Merry piped up before the she-elf could leave, "We'd like to speak to Lady Galadriel."

The lady nodded her assent for them to walk with her and talk. The remaining four males stared at one another before Legolas said, "I'd like to speak with Aragorn." Gimli and Boromir were left staring at one another before the dwarf asked, "Do you want to talk?" Though the dwarf's lips asked the question his eyes read 'I'd-rather-skewer-myself-over-a-firepit-than-talk.'

"No," replied Boromir.

"For that I'm thankful," said the dwarf as they got up and walked out of the dining area heading towards their campsite where they wouldn't converse unlike the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

It was hard to believe that a 3,004-year-old elf had little experience with women. That Legolas's first kiss outside his family had come from Kagome, and it had been on his cheek. But Legolas had ventured, life had been busy, it always was, and normally his kind didn't settle down or even think of doing so until prompted or unless they fell in love. And to put it simply, Legolas hadn't wanted to kiss any female, nor had he thought of kissing one, until now. It wasn't that he was impartial to females it was that he honestly hadn't cared at all with his father on the throne. He'd simply spent most of his life campaigning for his father, training, learning how to battle with his wits and his bronze, and had merely thought that he would worry over female companionship when his father found Legolas the perfect wife or should he fall for a woman. But no woman had passed by him that tempted or swayed him and in all of his years at living Legolas had been too worried over wars and the ring to want marriage. Besides, he was still considered rather young.

Now here it was Legolas was trying to figure out what he wanted. And the only thing he wanted most at this moment was to court Kagome, and possibly experience what was known as a kiss. But Legolas didn't want his hopes to be in vain, which was why he was speaking with Aragorn. Alone.

"Aragorn… I require your assistance. Of a personal matter," whispered Legolas so low that Aragorn almost missed it. His eyebrow twitched up at the dire need that was in Legolas's eyes, and the fact that the elf sought out his advice for something personal. It wasn't like elves to speak to anyone about personal matters, but then again Legolas had known Aragorn since the mortal man was knee high to the elf. "I wish this discussion not to leave us two."

"For you, my friend, I shall keep anything you say to myself and myself alone," promised Aragorn. Legolas tried to think of what to tell Aragorn. _**Would it be too infantile to say 'I have an acquaintance who likes this young woman'…? Yes, it would…**_

"One of my friend's appears to… fancy Kagome." Legolas wanted to bury his head in the ground for the childish way he was acting at the moment. He felt a fool for the phrasing of his explanation. And at the same time Legolas found this moment incredibly ironic in the fact that he had seen Aragorn as a child, the man was younger than Legolas, and yet here it was the elder of the two was asking for advice on females. _**Aragorn has more experience than I do though…**_

"One of your friends," smirked Aragorn with a knowing glint in his eyes. Legolas couldn't get one past the mortal man that was his friend. So the elf did something that was rather out of character for any elf. He closed his eyes, the elbow that was leaning on his knee moved so his hand could cover his eyes to hide the aggravation at what he was feeling, he laughed dryly at the irony of the situation, and could only nod his head for an answer. Aragorn's eyes creased with merriment at the display that was wrought from Legolas. Such a feat was something rare. **_It appears she is rubbing off on him, _**Aragorn thought wryly.

Legolas nodded once more before he looked into Aragorn's eyes, his chin resting in the palm of that same hand, and said bluntly in a quiet voice that was so low he had to lean forward a bit for Aragorn to hear, "I appear to have developed some feelings for Kagome."

"Well then, what seems to be the problem?" Aragorn threw a leg casually over the other one and leaned back feeling at ease though his mind was thrown off a bit at this development. His fingers inched up to lightly touch the lump under his shirt out of habit. The necklace Aragorn wore was becoming almost an attachment of Aragorn's soul, a part of him that he touched when he fretted or when he thought of _her_. None of the actions ever went unnoticed by Legolas and he suspected what lay under Aragorn's shirt, though he couldn't bring himself to ask about it.

"You're not surprised?" Legolas asked finding it shocking that Aragorn took this information with such ease.

"Somewhat," admitted Aragorn. He'd thought it odd how much time Legolas was trying to spend with Kagome to make her just a friend, but _rationality_ had told Aragorn that nothing was going to come from it other than friendship. _Common sense_ had told Aragorn otherwise. Now that he knew for a fact Aragorn could clearly see Legolas's feelings, and though he didn't know whether they'd develop any further into something more, into love, Aragorn was willing to help.

"Aragorn… it is Kagome's nature to be… naturally affectionate. And I wonder if I am giving my hopes up when she does something that makes me inclined to want to see it as something more." Legolas was awkward in his phrasing, but he was like any other man. And that was what made elves, dwarves, hobbits, and every other race similar. When you look past the surface they all had worries and cares, even the lowly orcs had feelings though they might be much more bloodthirsty. "There have been incidents…"

"What _types_ of incidents make you hopeful my friend?"

"Well… she kissed me," Aragorn's brows shot up to his hairline before Legolas could finish. Legolas quickly stumbled over his words, trying to hastily finish, after seeing the look on Aragorn's face, "-on the cheek! It was after I helped her with aiming her arrows. She also hugged me… and we talked so much today…" Legolas couldn't help the spark of hope that stirred within him. It was odd for Aragorn to see Legolas with his guard let down, even if it was just a brief look into the emotions of the elf. There was still much Aragorn hadn't seen of Legolas that the elf prince had kept hidden away, but it was refreshing to know that elves and men weren't so different in their thoughts. "I want to believe that her actions follow that of wanting to pursue something further, but Kagome acts this way with everyone."

"Legolas, truth be told I believe that it is just in Kagome's nature; but I do not believe you should give up," Aragorn said when Legolas's eyes became downcast. Aragorn reached out and gripped hold of the elf prince's shoulder firmly with encouragement, "You have experienced something with Kagome that no one has so far."

"What is that?"

"You had a whole day with her, alone. She obviously trusts you enough to be near you, enjoys your talks, and being in your presence so you must be doing something good," smirked Aragorn. Legolas cheered up at this knowledge, and then looked up at the sky, the gray clouds that hovered in the already dark night canvas. Most of the stars were hidden from sight and the moon wasn't even visible. The wind stirred bringing forth the warmth of a humid atmosphere.

"Soon the flowers will be pelted with rain," Legolas said thinking of the flowers that Kagome seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

"Even in rain and hardships flowers may still bloom, it is the rain that often nourishes them," said Aragorn to Legolas with double meaning as he stood up and left the elf to his own thoughts. _**Sometimes it is hardships that bring people together, **_thought Aragorn reaching up to touch the necklace Arwen had given him before he'd left with the Fellowship. _**I hope if feelings do bloom it is for the best.**_

Legolas walked back towards the camp to grab his wood, didn't answer the curious glances from Gimli or Boromir, and walked off towards the river where he spent most of his night content in carving a gift to help a flower bloom.

* * *

Kagome sat on a bench in the same garden she and Legolas had admired that very morning. Lord Sesshomaru stood off to the side and Shippo leaned against a tree. Kagome couldn't help but think of that same morning and how much fun she'd had with Legolas but she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"You're probably wondering what I wanted to talk with you about."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru had many things on his mind at the moment other than what his miko sister could possibly want to ask. He sensed _Sauron_. Every minute away from Kagome was spent in helping Shippo retrain, remember, or reroute areas in the land. Every precaution was being taken for the safety of Kagome and Frodo. While she slept Sesshomaru poured over books of magic wishing for the life of him he could place more spells on her. But an increase in spells around Kagome wouldn't work. Magic was strong and powerful. If it was overused on a person it might drive them insane. So Lord Sesshomaru allowed himself to place spells on weapons that he planned to give them later on.

"Its just… you and Shippo… you aren't the only ones to come here. I know Kouga and Rin have come but… what happened to the others? Jaken… Ah-Un? Kouga's tribe? Did they all come?" Lord Sesshomaru gave a short shake of his head that meant 'no' for he didn't often like to reflect on the past. "Why?" Kagome's mind had wondered how few faces she would see from the past. So many questions had been left unanswered for her when she'd woken up, and now with Sesshomaru nearby she had remembered them all.

"Jaken died five years after you were bound to the tree," answered Shippo. "Inuyasha had made an agreement with some demons to try and attack Rin out of anger towards Sesshomaru. She was staying at the village with us while Sesshomaru was away with Kouga. He promised to come once every two weeks though." Kagome gripped her arms feeling a tremor of unease at this news. The half demon she had once considered friend, short-tempered Inuyasha, seemed to have a knack at bringing the destruction of happiness to many. Though she hadn't particularly liked Jaken, the miko found it hard to see Sesshomaru without the little toad by his side. "The runt died out of protecting Rin. Miroku, Sango, and I defended her until Sesshomaru showed up an hour later and defeated the demons. We were lucky that it was that day he was to visit," just then, Shippo looked at Sesshomaru, and snickered "Now that I think about it, that was the first time Rin began developing feelings for Kouga."

"Really?" Kagome asked watching the surprised look, at least it could be considered surprised in it being an odd thing for Sesshomaru to do, as he tilted his head at this little tid bit Shippo was telling.

"Yeah, Rin was about thirteen then. After we buried the toad, Kouga and Sesshomaru stayed for about a week to help Rin with mourning over Jaken. And just before they left Kouga told Sesshomaru they needed to 'find a way soon' otherwise they would have more problems since Rin was getting to be 'a cute little danger.' At the time I remember Rin blushing at his words before she walked off to pick some flowers," said Shippo. Kagome squeaked with delight at hearing things she hadn't been able to see happen. It must've been odd the courtship that would develop between Rin and Kouga.

"She was that pretty already at thirteen?"

"You better believe it," Shippo nodded enthusiastically. "I was practically growling at every young boy in the village. Kouga was worried that Sesshomaru would have to fight off suitors before they could finish planning on how to save you. Lucky for us, Kouga ended up being the suitor," chuckled Shippo.

"What about the others?" Kagome smiled at the thought of Kouga courting Rin. That must've been a sight if his adorations with herself had been any indication of what he'd be like with little Rin. It was funny how sad times could bring people together like Jaken's death.

"Ah-Un was left behind. As much as Sesshomaru wanted to bring the dragon they are feared in these times," Shippo said as Sesshomaru nodded his agreement remembering the days he spent pouring over books of this time and reading of the defeat of the dragon involving Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf. Shippo had a finger tapping on his chin in thought as he continued telling Kagome of what all had happened. "As for the pack, Kouga left his tribe behind, he only needed Rin in his life since she was his mate by then. He left Ginta in charge of the pack and Ginta ended up marrying Ayame so everything worked out well. Kouga even named two of his cubs after his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, with a little difference in the names though, Kinta and Kohakku." Sesshomaru's eyes filled with a light that Kagome sensed was laughter as the name 'Kinta' rolled off of Shippo's mouth. _**Hnn, it is amusing how Kagome hears of his name just after Kinta is sent after her, **_mused the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but the demon lord just said nothing. Then Kagome's eyes bugged out as she registered what Shippo had just said. Little Rin and Kouga had cubs! They had their very own little family. "Kouga and Rin have cubs?" Kagome said, eyes full of wonder and amazement as memories resurfaced of little voices. _**Of course, they were there for a few years,**_ she thought to herself as one of the memories registered itself in her mind. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and was lost to the two males near her as her thoughts trained on the words flowing from a memory.

**'You pups, mind your mama now,' came** **Kouga's voice as the sound of his feet crunching on leaves left the area towards where the wolf demon and fox demon were training.** Kagome almost felt like she was there again, pinned to the tree, listening in on other's conversations. She wasn't completely asleep nor was she completely dreaming. She always felt as if she was caught in the middle of the dream world in those times. Either memories of her past would float or she would just listen to the voices of those around her.

**Rin chuckled and said to the cubs, 'We have to stay in this area and you three have to help me guard Kagome, okay now?' The sound of cubs agreeing with their mother met Kagome's ears. Soon a soft faint sigh came from Rin as she said to herself quietly, 'I can't wait until you're out in the world.' This was soon followed by the soft sound of a gentle hand rubbing over something, a stomach in this case. **Kagome guessed that Rin must've been pregnant in this memory… _**A fourth child, **_she thought to herself finding it odd how she could remember so easily what number of child Rin was on. Kagome also remembered hearing three guard wolves protecting the area sitting near their mistress. Kagome's brows lifted as she remembered after that the cubs immediately fell into a game of make believe.

'**Kinta, we need to rescue the sleeping princess on the tree! But, she's being guarded,' came the feminine voice of a young girl cub.**

'**What guards her?' Kinta cried out in false rage as he picked up a twig to be his sword.**

'**A dragon named Kohakku,' boomed Kohakku, the eldest son, as he roared and Kagome could hear the flapping of the cub's arms as he pretended to be flying. 'Rawr! No one can take the princess away from me!'**

'**Oh save her, Kinta! Save her! I am her mother, the queen, and if you do I will let you marry her!'**

'**Fear not, fair maiden! I shall rescue you!' The sounds of a false fight between Kohakku and Kinta ensued with false cries of agony and grunts of pain.**

'**Alas, I die,' cried out the dragon, the sound of a child falling to the ground floated to Kagome's ears. The dragon though seemed to find it hard to pretend to be dead though for every once in a while he began giggling like most children do when trying to act serious.**

'**I have saved her,' cried Kinta. Kagome could hear the scritch and scratching of the cub climbing up the tree she was on.**

'**Now you gotta kiss her to wake her,' cried out the little female cub.**

'**Ew! Yuck! Do I have too?' Kinta yelled back at his little sister, Rin's laughter filled the air at the antics of her children.**

'**That's what mama says happens in the fairy tales,' replied the little girl matter-of-factly.**

'**Well if it's in the fairy tales,' groaned the cub. The sound of him shuffling his feet around trying to climb up the tree a little bit more was heard. And then a gentle wet timid lick was placed on Kagome's cheek.**

'**Silly! You aren't supposed to kiss her like that?' Came the reply of the little girl, the sounds of her rolling on the ground laughing could be heard. 'She's human, like mama!'**

'**So I have to kiss her like papa kisses mama? Ew! Yucky! I'm not doing that!'**

'**Well, how are you gonna rescue her?' Kohakku asked, his little footsteps could be heard as he picked himself off of the ground.**

'**I'll find another way. Til then, Queen Kagome, you better prepare Princess Kagome's wedding to me,' said the stout little boy.**

Kagome's eyes flew open at the ending of the memory. She blinked for a moment and looked to Shippo who'd been waving a hand in front of his mother's face when she'd went as blank as a wall.

"They named a daughter after me," Kagome said as the voices registered in her mind full of awe at the memory as she finally realized the little girl's name. Shippo looked to Sesshomaru as they both realized where Kagome's mind had trailed off to, and the demon lord merely felt inclined to look away and hide a soft smile at the memory of Kouga and Rin's first daughter.

And then Kagome touched her arm remembering something else as Sesshomaru and Shippo stared at her wondering what was going on. Sesshomaru knew Kagome had to be going over some of her lost memories that had been sealed away in her sleep. **Here in the memory Kagome could feel the little cub, Kinta, place a little chubby hand on her arm as he whispered up to her, his breath tickling her shoulder, 'One day, when I'm big and strong like papa I promise I'll free you. 'Til then, sleep tight okay.'**

"Mama? Is there anything wrong?" Shippo asked growing increasingly worried as his mother 'spaced off.' Though Shippo knew she had a habit of doing such, he didn't know if 'spacing off' was good for someone's health in an increased amount.

"No," Kagome sighed feeling as if a breath of fresh air had been blown in her face. It felt comforting to know that Kouga and Rin had a happy family, a loving one at that, and that though she'd been unable to make memories with them, the ones she loved had tried to make memories with her on the chance that she would one day remember. "Everything is perfectly fine…" Shippo pulled his mother off of the bench with a hand and they quietly walked back to the campfire, Lord Sesshomaru trailing silently behind. When they reached the fire where three of their companions sat Kagome remembered an important question that had been plaguing her mind. "I wonder… do demons exist in this time?"

"Hnn," grunted Sesshomaru.

"But they aren't at all what you would expect. They're brutal," explained Shippo, "they've yet to evolve. The normal thing they have on their mind is meat."

"Evolve?" Kagome had heard the term often in her time, but she wouldn't expect it to be known by Shippo and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome your height in this era is that of an average male." Aragorn cleared his throat as Shippo rolled his eyes, "You're not average Aragorn, you're a freak." Aragorn threw a small knife that went zinging until it hit an inch above Shippo's head embedding in the tree behind him. "Someone's touchy about their size…" Shippo grumbled under his breath. Gimli snickered quietly. Kagome prodded Shippo to continue who merely reached back and grabbed the knife before he continued. "Mortals are small compared to demons. Now if you notice, your height in the Feudal era was an inch or two below Miroku's. Beings evolve as the years progress. I'm using height as an example."

While Shippo spoke Boromir stared at Kagome for a moment before he looked away. When everyone had gone and when Gimli had vacated the area earlier for his private business, Boromir had glanced through Kagome's pallet for the jewel and had found nothing. Though Boromir had returned Kagome's items to their original state Lord Sesshomaru caught the scent of him and this made the demon lord's eyes light with fire. The strong youkai had to clutch onto a nearby tree to keep himself from attacking Boromir. This went unnoticed by everyone though who were listening curiously to Shippo. _**I will speak to Shippo. Soon, **_thought Sesshomaru, his inner voice was practically growling in his head.

"What about your origins Shippo? Sesshomaru?"

"Right now my ancestors, Sesshomaru's, and Kouga's are just oddly formed shape shifters. I ran into a fox demon when I traveled to our old home in this world. It stared at me sensing I was related, and yet, not. Bared teeth… it had a face that stretched between that of a man and fox… like Sesshomaru in the middle of phasing. And it walked on two legs but the arms that hung, bent forward, not yet able to stand straight. It could speak, but the speech wasn't too intelligent. They act like orcs in their thirst for blood, but will eventually evolve considering they do have some intelligence." _**Does that mean orcs will evolve in the future too? But I didn't see any orcs in the Feudal Era, maybe they died out, **_Kagome thought to herself before an image flashed in her mind of Sesshomaru's ancestors that made her blink.

"That's odd to think Sesshomaru is descended from addle brained brutes."

"Hnn," said Sesshomaru with disgust.

"We thoroughly did our history before we came here Kagome. They haven't migrated to these areas though and won't for another eon or two," said Shippo. Kagome froze for a moment as a sudden thought passed her mind at the word 'history' that had fallen from Shippo's mouth.

"Wait! Shippo. I know this is late to ask but is it okay for us to be here?" Kagome worriedly began thinking of all the sci-fi movies she'd seen on television as a child. "I don't want to accidentally kill my grandfather or step on a butterfly."

"Why would you want to step on a butterfly?" Shippo asked as Kagome smacked her forehead with the inside of her hand. **_I forget too easily that Shippo doesn't understand half of the things that come out of my mouth, _**she thought to herself. "Mama, it is perfectly fine for us to be here. If it wasn't then this wouldn't be possible or someone in the future would have prevented us, don't you think?" The miko sat there for a moment thinking silently before she nodded. Shippo made sense… and she honestly didn't want to think of time travel. It was already enough that algebra in her original era gave her a headache; she didn't need to try and compute the space-time continuum.

Kagome, being tired, nodded and kissed Shippo on the cheek and then Sesshomaru. "Good night," she breathed walking over to undo her pallet. As Kagome rolled it out Shippo caught the faint scent of Boromir, immediately growled, but was grabbed by the neck by Sesshomaru who jerked him away from the encampment and possibly disemboweling Boromir. Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other, and then shrugged at the sight of Shippo being dragged off.

"He touched her things," growled out Shippo.

"Can you guess why?"

"He's a sick pervert that's why! Let me go Sesshomaru! I've got an ass to ki-"

"Shippo," Sesshomaru said jerking the demon once more by the neck before letting him go. Sesshomaru stared back at Shippo with glowing red eyes that revealed to the fox demon that the dog demon was just as angry at this discovery. He blinked and allowed the color to be replaced by his original golden hue before staring with a brow crooked as he waited for Shippo to calm down. After punching the side of a few trees, causing some of the bark to be trimmed off the sides, Shippo breathed out through his nose a large gust of wind before tilting his head to the side in thought. **_If Sesshomaru is as angry as me he must be calm for a reason, _**thought Shippo. He realized then what Boromir must've been searching for.

"The jewel."

"Hnn," said Sesshomaru with a quick jerk of his head that could be considered as a nod. They both knew the jewel wasn't carried around in plain sight. The jewel rested now inside of Kagome. If Boromir learned of that small fact they could easily guess what he would do if he got it into his head to get a hold of the jewel for lack of ability to grab Frodo's ring. He'd have to kill her to get to it or at least hurt her rather badly for the jewel to fall out of her body. Shippo was irritated at best; he cracked his neck and knuckles and then rolled back his shoulders, an action that had sadly been gained from hanging out with Inuyasha too much in his youth.

"So, what do we do? Kill him on sight and prevent him from hurting her?" The demon lord remained silent for a moment seriously contemplating the death of the mortal before he shook his head 'no.' _**We can't always be by her side protecting her,**_ thought the powerful demon lord. And then it hit him. Something that Kagome should've learned a long time ago. Shippo caught the sudden light of an epiphany in Sesshomaru's face and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Two whispered words from the handsome demon lord rang clear and deafening in the darkness betwixt the two as the light of the stars shone down on Sesshomaru's regal poised stoid face, "Self defense."

* * *

Dusk had deepened and night had come upon them. Mist lay among the trees they trespassed by and the only sounds of movement came from their feet. Lady Galadriel made not a sound as she walked, nor did the silk from her clothes as she moved along the mist watching as it parted from her as if giving the lady berth to walk through. In the cool hour of the night it appeared that everyone had plans on their minds.

Frodo still felt uneasy walking around Lady Galadriel. She had shown him images in the mirror that had disturbed him and she'd been tempted by the ring. But if they were to leave soon and wanted to throw a party that would make Kagome grin for days they needed her help. "Okay so there's this thing we need to happen," explained Pippin who walked beside Lady Galadriel as if he were used to doing so all of his life, "and we need people of intelligence like you to help us with this small gathering… grouping…. Party."

"Pip, you shouldn't rule yourself out so easily," said Merry with a roll of his eyes making Frodo smile. Sam mouthed out 'numbskull' to Frodo.

"We wish for it to be a secret though," said Pippin, ignoring the other hobbit's comments.

The lady bowed her head low so that she came eye to eye with the four hobbits. Kirara mewed lying around Sam's throat to keep him warm. The bright white hair of Lady Galadriel seemed to sigh as it moved and shone brightly that some thought her hair to have been made by the dust from the stars and the moons. Her eyes held the merriment of a young woman rather than an elf well past eight thousands years. "You ask of me to help with an extravagant party for a small group of people, and to keep it a secret?"

The hobbits all gulped nervously as one and nodded. Galadriel stood up and tilted a head at them to say, "Well, then I must go and make preparations. It will be on the day that you leave. Tell those you wish to come." And without another word the lady of the light left them to go speak with her staff about preparations. She already envisioned what would best fit the Fellowship and Kagome. The day they would depart would be Kagome's birthday. That would give them lightened hearts on their journey ahead of them. Luckily Lady Galadriel had enough days ahead of her to ready such an event that would make Kagome's eyes shine.

* * *

Kagome hadn't immediately went to sleep. No she had waited up. Much like she used to for Inuyasha but this time for a group of hobbits and an elf. She idly sat with her head on her knees in the center of her pallet watching the fire. All too soon though she heard the merry laughter of the four hobbits and the mewing of Kirara as they made it back to the camp. As soon as they saw Kagome though they all shut up, a feat in itself, and just walked by her with twinkling secretive eyes that Kagome didn't miss. _**They're up to something, **_she thought wryly as Frodo sat beside Kagome. The miko knew that when Frodo sat beside her it meant he wanted to talk. They waited a bit before the dwarf and other three hobbits fell asleep. Kagome knew all too well that Boromir and Aragorn were giving the hobbit a pretense of being asleep, but she trusted the group.

"What's on your mind, Frodo? Does it have to do with that thing that's brought us all together?" Kagome poked his chest with obvious meaning. Normally that is what Frodo always sought her help for. Frodo sighed. He'd been wondering all this time after Lady Galadriel. _**Does Kagome feel the same effects as the lady?**_

"I was wanting to know… do you feel anything towards the ring? Would you bear the burden if you could?" And here Frodo pulled out the ring silently from the chain that hung around his neck. Kagome could see both Boromir and Aragorn tensing up in their 'sleep.' Kagome looked down at the jewel. Rather then be called by the ring and touch it, try to take it from Frodo, Kagome just stared for a moment. She sensed the power, the strength of it, and she'd be a liar if she said that it wasn't calling to her. Everything in Kagome's instincts told her to take off with the ring and run, use it for her own needs. But where others felt a strong need with their instinct Kagome didn't. Her hands wringed of their own accord with each other but she didn't reach out, "No," she breathed. Because there was something that screamed out at Kagome more than her instinct. Her conscience. _**This ring can only do evil, **_she thought to herself. And all that power that was endowed in the ring didn't attract her.

"I feel I should grab it, but I don't… then again power has never attracted me," she sighed thinking of her own jewel. She had never wanted the Shikon No Tama. She had always wanted a normal life. "All I want in life," Kagome breathed simply brushing back the bangs from her eyes, "is friends and a family. No jewel can give me that. And the only reason I would bear the burden is if it became too much for you, but I highly doubt a ring of such weak power could overcome your strength." Kagome patted Frodo's curly locks gently surprising him with her words and actions. She knew Frodo needed all the words he could get. Kagome had this odd feeling that something would soon happen to part her from Frodo. "I'm here for you Frodo," she said the words knowing that they were words she'd wanted to hear when she had to carry a burden much like the hobbit's. Frodo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome hugging her, silent tears trailed down his face falling noiselessly onto the ground only to be soaked into the earth. "Thank you," she heard the hobbit whisper as she rubbed a hand along his back in small circles, another arm wrapped around him protectively like that of a sister's.

Though she couldn't feel it Boromir was bitterly thinking to himself that the miko was either stupid or powerful. _**She either is too stupid to realize what a chance that would be to take the jewel from the hobbit, its ripe for the plucking, he would've let her have it… or she must have a more powerful object in her possession. That jewel wherever it is…**_

* * *

As Legolas made his way back, a quarter of the bow already carved and wrapped up by the cloth of his cloak, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the sleeping Kagome. She was so normal and yet unreal at the same time. Maybe that was what attracted her to him. Boromir slept but about five feet away from Kagome, leaning against a tree with his head nodding off. An uneasy feeling flooded Legolas when his eyes floated over Boromir. Too often had he seen Boromir glance at Kagome, too often had he a sinister look in his eyes that wasn't just reserved for Frodo, too often had Boromir followed after Kagome or stayed in close proximity of her, and far too often Legolas was finding himself wanting to break Boromir's neck for the smallest things. It was easy to tell that Boromir was enraptured by Kagome's very presence and Legolas was pretty sure it wasn't for just the lady's kindness towards others. Boromir had an eye for power that hadn't gone unnoticed by Legolas with the small things Boromir did around Kagome and Frodo.

Legolas was all too surprised by the things, such as wanting to physically hurt Boromir, that were suddenly being inspired in him thanks to the immortal woman. Legolas made sure to lay his pallet close to Kagome. Legolas's sleeping arrangements weren't just to satisfy his own feelings but his right of protector. Before he fell asleep though Legolas found comfort in something that would've only come about by Kagome's hand. Across the fire, beside Aragorn's sleeping figure, was a snoozing dwarf with braids all over his burly head. It appeared that Kagome hadn't been too sleepy and once the dwarf's eyes had shut closed she'd gone to play with his hair before she was tired enough to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 To Close Your Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu/LOR... but I do own a spinny chair._**

_**Author's note: They never really state what Legolas looks like, I'm going w/ film adaptation w/ hair but I'm giving him silver-blue eyes. This chap=long, just gona warn yah someone starts to finally notice someone a bit... Thank you for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy! I hope the way I wrote some things didn't turn out confusing. Thanks!**_

* * *

Rather than sleeping in the next morning, their second day in Lothlorein since their arrival, Kagome was awakened by someone. Her head wasn't buried in Legolas's back and she had retained her distance in the night, but both Kagome's left leg and arm lay over Legolas sprawled out like the arms of a tossed rag doll. Her arm was across his chest and her leg was sprawled over one of his. Oddly enough the elf had slept peacefully his body growing quickly attuned to Kagome's odd behavior. Even odder was the fact that Legolas had an arm over his eyes and the other arm's hand held the elbow of Kagome's arm that was sprawled over his chest. It appeared that Kagome's sleeping habits were rubbing off on the royal.

And who awoke the slumbering miko at eight in the morning? Who would dare incur the wrath of a woman who could easily purify them?

Shippo.

"Oy! Mom," said her son shaking her awake. Kagome's hair stuck up in odd places from bed head and she quickly tried to smooth it down as she sat up bitter at her sleep having once more been disturbed. She yawned tiredly and glared through slits for eyes that would've made a snake whimper away in fright.

"I swear I'll zap you-"

"Mama, it's important," said the fox demon with widened eyes. He knew there was only one way to get the miko up and out of bed. And despite it being a dirty trick Shippo tried to look as worried as he possibly could. "Something happened!"

"What? What happened Shippo?" Kagome immediately felt her mind quicken to awaken at the thought that something terrible might've passed and she found herself rising out of her pallet, throwing her bow and arrows over her shoulder, and following after Shippo as he lied to her.

* * *

"What the hell? You said Sesshomaru's mokomoko came alive from a spell and was attacking him?" grunted Kagome when they came to a clearing in the woods. Kagome recognized it as the archery area she'd visited with Legolas. And there in the middle stood the defiant demon lord. And Sesshomaru wasn't at all being attacked by the giant fluffy mokomoko he carried around. In fact, Sesshomaru stood there in the buff, no shirt, just a pair of comfortable breeches he adorned along with a pair of boots. A sword rested in his hand. The epitome of a stud. For a normal women this would've been a delicious sight to behold. For Kagome, with her past around Inuyasha and Miroku, she was tired of men ending up half naked or worse fully unclothed.

"Clearly he is okay. The only thing his mokomoko could've attacked were his clothes," growled out Kagome turning around on her heel to leave. "I'm going back to bed. And put something on Sesshomaru unless you want a horde of elf women to come after you." Kagome actually wondered, with the emotions of the elf women in the city being more stable than that of a normal womans, _**Would they attack Lord Sesshomaru?**_ _**He doesn't have a shirt on… so... yes.**_ Kagome walked away from her brother and son.

"Miko, prepare yourself," thundered Sesshomaru's voice as Kagome's senses spiked up telling her she was about to be attacked. Kagome turned around and flinched when Sesshomaru threw a sword at her only to watch as it landed erect stuck in the ground in front of her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru as she lifted the heavy sword out from the ground. She lost her balance with the weight of the sword and hefted it so she could lean on it. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to throw swords at people?!"

"We need you to be able to defend yourself mama, jeez," huffed Shippo as he went to grab an extra sword that rested along the ground, Sesshomaru had brought it for him. Both the demons were using normal elf swords considering Tetsusaiga wasn't working for Shippo.

* * *

Legolas found himself frantic when he opened his eyes to find no Kagome lying sweetly beside him. "Where has she gone?" Legolas asked calmly, his demeanor was calm, and in all respects he looked like an elf prince merely remarking on the weather. Though inside Legolas was actually worried as he glanced at her empty bed. Kagome hadn't even taken the time to fix her pallet. Legolas's eyes flew to Boromir who was just stirring from his own slumber, "Has anyone seen her?"

Boromir's eyes swept over to Gimli only to stare in disbelief. The hobbits were already gone from their pallets and it appeared that they had decided to further decorate Gimli. The old dwarf's braides were littered with ribbons and the hobbits had gotten ahold of ink to draw a pair of whiskers and a catnose on his face. The dwarf opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, he ran a head through his hair, and suddenly grunted out upon finding a mass of pretty braids, "Who did this to me?"

Aragorn yawned awake to find a ruckus, it appeared that morning beginning normally for the Fellowship was a rarity. "Legolas relax," murmured Aragorn, "she probably went to eat breakfast with the wee ones." The elf nodded and immediately set about by rolling Kagome's pallet, his own, and then he left behind the rest of the group as he trailed off towards the dining area. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Though most would take Legolas's calm demeanor as something of indifference being an elf, Aragorn was aware of Legolas's feelings and he found that the elf was lucky he was assigned to guard Kagome. Though Legolas looked natural, trying hard to act normal to certify he wasn't worried for Kagome, one could say he appeared too natural.

Gimli ripped out his bows and unraveled his hair. Gimli looked to Aragorn and Boromir before snarling, "It'll take more than braids to irritate a dwarf." And so Gimli walked off through the city of Lothlorein to get his own breakfast leaving behind a snickering Boromir and an amused Aragorn. Gimli had left unaware of the current state of his face.

* * *

"She isn't here?" Legolas asked the hobbits who shook their heads 'no' while they stuffed their mouths with food. He tried to be calm. It wouldn't do worrying so easily in front of his own race who were eating in the presence of the hobbits. It also wouldn't do to worry the hobbits. Though Legolas was opening up to Kagome it didn't mean that he would open up to the rest of the world.

"No," sputtered Pippin, breadcrumbs flying out of his mouth as he spoke, "but I remember this morning waking to see her run off." Without another word Legolas left the dining area forgetting his own hunger as he went in search of Kagome.

**_I'll find her, _**the elf vowed. When Legolas had finally taken a breath and allowed himself to focus on tracking her like he would any other, Legolas followed her tracks to the archery range. Memories of a simple kiss made his heart dance. _**Why would she head in this direction? **_The elf prince wondered, and then his eyes noticed the extra set of footprints beside Kagome's. He picked up speed in his gait. _**Someone walked with her. Are they a threat? **_As he neared even closer Legolas's halted where he stood, his ears listening to the sound of grunts and Kagome crying out. When the clanging of swords reached his ears Legolas took off running, his bow already out with an arrow cocked on it, praying Kagome was safe.

* * *

"ARGH!" Kagome grunted and cried out, but she wouldn't be deterred. She wasn't allowed the leniency to wear male clothes. If she was going to travel in the moveable dress than she'd more than likely end up fighting in it. Kagome was thankful for Lady Galadriel providing comfort with the attire for Kagome to move in. She parried and dodged the blows of the sword. Hit. Block. Parry. Hit. The motions followed her as Kagome and Shippo circled one another. Every once in a while, when the one demon wanted to put Kagome on her guard, the one fighting Kagome would step back as the other would charge in allowing the previous fighter to walk out of the battle. They weren't going to allow her to rest much. Kagome needed all the training she could get. And rather than fight with fake swords they fought with real ones. Kagome had a limited amount of time in which to train so they would have to give her a crash course in fighting though she would ache from it. Legolas came running out of the woods only to halt and observe what was transpiring on the archery field. His bow and arrow were still readied should Shippo make a wrong move.

"Hnn," he heard Sesshomaru grunt to get his attention. Legolas turned to spy the demon lord inclining peacefully against a tree, arms crossed over his broad chest, a sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. The elf made his way over towards Sesshomaru, his eyes not leaving the battling duo, as his arms slung his bow and arrow over his shoulders in a practiced motion that looked natural on the elf.

"Come on, mama. Show me what you're made of," growled Shippo as their swords clashed with one another again. "Is this how you honestly defend yourself? You wouldn't last fifteen minutes with a sword," spat Shippo! The fox demon knew his mother hated being berated and put down. He had seen enough of it with Inuyasha to know that if you wanted to get Kagome's fire to rise, all you had to do was poke fun at her. And so, as a way to help his mother, Shippo taunted her. "How are you going to get by when you run out of arrows? You can't fight with a sword!"

Kagome shouted as her miko powers rose through the sword and she sent a heavy blow hitting Shippo's sword. When the two weapons connected a bright light sparked from the metal and the fox demon was sent spiraling onto his back in the dirt from the force of the blow. Shippo felt the hair on his skin standing out at the shock of Kagome's miko powers that had been unleashed through the sword. _**I didn't know I could do that, **_Kagome thought to herself. _**Though it makes sense I can do that with swords if I can do that with arrows.**_ Kagome panted and huffed, glanced over to notice Legolas, sweat beading on her brow. **_I probably look a mess, _**she thought self-consciously. Sesshomaru walked over to stand in the battle arena, raised his sword with that of his brow and voice to say, "Again."

Shippo walked out to take a break and stilled when he saw Legolas watching his mother who kept on fighting. "What do you want?" _**As far as protecting her goes he does a decent job. He watches after her more than that dog turd ever did, **_thought Shippo. _**If she can't protect herself from men like Boromir this elf better do it.**_

"I came to find Kagome," replied Legolas. To Shippo the elf looked enraptured with the fight. Really Legolas was keeping a steady gaze on Kagome.

"A little too late in your rescue," snorted Shippo before he shrugged at a new thought. "Better late than never. We're going to train her for til we leave. You should alert the rest of the Fellowship not to worry. We've got a lot to teach mama before we leave." At the elf's brows Shippo corrected himself, "Before I leave _with _the group. Sesshomaru will be staying behind due to his position among the elves. You'll see her around lunch time." Legolas nodded feeling assured that Kagome was safe as he made his way towards the trees. Before he left though he cast a glance back over his shoulder watching Kagome fight even though she was already weary. He had to admit she had some stamina. Just when you thought she would fall over Kagome blocked another blow and kept on raising her sword. Legolas disappeared into the trees with the image of a fighting Kagome blazing through his mind. _**Well, I can work on her bow now that I know she is safe, **_he thought to himself trying to cheer himself up at the fact, though he wanted nothing more than to further spend time with the woman.

* * *

Meanwhile Kinta was running at top speed, his nose ready to catch anything in the air that remotely smelled like the strange article held tightly in his hand. He sought for that sweet scent that he knew from his childhood. The smell of flowers, lavender, and sweet earth. _**Kagome, **_he thought to himself with a toothy grin much like his father's. _**I wonder though what pops is up to? He seemed in too good of a mood to send me out anywhere, and he asked! That is the first time pops has ever asked! Normally he orders us around! Pops is up to something… Hmm, I'm ready to welcome this Kagome to our family with open arms. I wonder if she remembers me? That's a stupid thing to ask. She can't after all. She wasn't exactly awake. She's my aunt and yet she's not. Not a blood relative and yet accepted as one. I'll have to ask Kagome what I should call her.**_

Kinta had but a week or two away before he reached the giant statues of the king's of the mortal past. Kinta suddenly skidded to a stop when he became entranced by all the flowers in a meadow. Much like his mother Rin, Kinta had a soft spot for nature and the colorful scents of flowers. His siblings used to tease and call him their 'gardener' or their 'posy.' And like his mother Kinta was gentler than his father, he noticed things that went unsaid. Kind of like the relationship between his Papa Fluff Fluff and his mother, she knew her father loved her without him saying anything at all. Kinta hoisted the bag onto his shoulder as he swooped down and plucked a bunch of seeds from the flowers. Rin would love it if Kinta brought back a bunch of seeds to plant in the garden, it was rare that they got many different seeds for not many people traveled and traded these days with the roads being dangerous. After Kinta had deposited a variety of seeds into a cloth, which he tucked into the pocket of his tunic, he sped off. _**I wonder if Kagome likes flowers as much as mama and I do. If she does she'll certainly fit in with the family.**_

* * *

Gimli was seething. He hadn't remarked upon the looks and laughter that had come when he'd passed a bunch of elves on his way to the dining area. Gimli had only looked oddly at the guard in front of the dining area when he received something unusual. Ever since he'd been allowed access to dine with everyone else Gimli would normally receive a cold glare from the guard. Today the guard smiled broadly at him and chuckled lightly before Gimli had passed by. It had taken the laughter of the hobbits to make Gimli realize something as he grabbed hold of a silver platter to look at his reflection. "I vow to get you four back," huffed the dwarf as Merry fell out of his chair laughing. "My revenge will fall upon you wee hobbits!" With that the dwarf left the dining area to plot his retribution.

* * *

The next three days flew without Kagome's company, making it their fifth day in the city. Oddly enough Legolas's company was missing as well. The Fellowship only ever saw Kagome at eating hours, in which case she would slump in winded and tired, too hungry to talk. Kagome would often grace them with a smile or a few words, but they all knew she was too caught up in training to focus on anything more. It wasn't just sword fighting. Kagome was also learning about the plants of the lands, the basics of tracking, and channeling her miko powers.

After Kagome's first day of training the next two days had poured with rain. Despite the rain Kagome been still forced to train diligently, as if it hadn't been wet and cold outside. When Kagome dined on that third day she appeared too worn out to eat, though she managed to spoon up a meal all the while thinking, _**I can't get stronger if I don't eat. Just spoon another bite Kagome. I'm training to get stronger. I need to do this for the group so I won't be the little human left needing someone to defend her.**_

On that third day the Fellowship decided to try and make things easier on Kagome's exhausted self. In Sesshomaru and Shippo's cases the group's efforts made it harder for the two demons. For the hobbits had gotten it into their minds they needed to learn self defense as well. They had implored Shippo and Sesshomaru to let them practice for one hour each day with Kagome and the two demons. In that one hour they were able to lighten Kagome's heart and make her laugh with their antics for when the demons fought the hobbits they allowed two hobbits to one demon. On that third day, amidst the rain, Pippin had tripped Shippo and sent him sliding face first into the mud earning a chuckle from Kagome. The often used prank they would use was when Pippin would poke Shippo's rear with his sword while Merry distracted the fox demon. It was those small antics the hobbits provided to help Kagome's mood lighten.

When they didn't train with Kagome the hobbits were busy making preparations with Lady Galadriel on ornaments that would be hung up for Kagome on her small birthday party. Pippin and Merry had asserted their right as food testers. The rest of the group knew of the plans and for once looked forward to the day of their departure. Kagome was too busy training to notice anything out of the ordinary.

One thing that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome was that Legolas often skipped his meals, the only time in which she was able to see him. Little did she know in those times Legolas ate his meals in the solitude of the woods working on her gift. Kagome found herself missing the presence of her new friend and felt a pain to her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time, though she didn't admit it to anyone but herself. _**I just miss talking to him because he reminds me so much of Sango, **_thought Kagome inwardly as she drank down her water and stood up nodding at the hobbits who were to join her in practice. It was their hour now to work with her.

Boromir had taken it upon himself to make sure that Kagome's pallet was always ready before she came back to the group sleep in it, then again it gave him an excuse to go through her things when no one was around. Shippo and Sesshomaru gave her two hours each day for rest and in that time the miko would fall fast asleep leaning against a tree where the group had made their camp. During those two hours Gimli had taken charge of keeping anyone from disturbing Kagome's slumber. If a guard passed by, the hobbits were too loud, or someone tried to speak Gimli would throw them a look that could practically kill. Aragorn's contribution was being Aragorn, every night when Kagome came to bed Aragorn talked to her for an hour before she slept. He gave her strength in the knowledge that she was inspiring the hobbits to train with him and Boromir. They were improving because they wanted to impress Kagome. Legolas also did his share. In her two hours of rest, usually when Kagome slept with Gimli guarding her tranquility, Legolas would stop by to give Gimli a wrapped up snack, he would also set a snack near Kagome for when she awoke. Unknown to Gimli, every time Kagome opened up the wrapped up snack she found a flower resting on top of the sandwich or beside the fruit that was given. She knew the Fellowship was watching after her and though she could've easily asked Kagome liked to pretend that whomever left her a meal with a flower in it was like a little guardian spirit trying to cheer her up. Also when Kagome slept at night Legolas would come in, remove her shoes off her sore feet, and tuck in the covers around her.

* * *

And so it was Kagome's days strung together, two more days passing with decent weather and no rain. Kagome fought with Sesshomaru and Shippo, alongside the hobbits, everyday that passed with hopes of improving to protect those she cared for who watched after her so diligently. She felt her heart would explode at the love for her companions and the small things they did for her to help her through her day. _**I won't fail them, **_she thought as she was cheered on by all four of the hobbits when she fought Shippo.

When she slept that night she could barely believe that it was her seventh day in Lothlorein. Their stay might've been extended a bit but they would leave very soon. For though peace was nice such a sweet place was jeopardized by the evil that was out there waiting in the world, waiting for its master to come into power of the ring.

* * *

Sarumon watched as was made ready his new fighting Uruk-hai. The evolution of the orcs, elves long ago taken by the dark powers and corrupted, was now perfected into the strongest dark soldiers under his command. The aged wizard, with all the strength of dark black magic, stood in white garb before his soldiers, a staff of power in his hand as he looked down upon the tattered and frightening fleet before him. They might as well have been a dark legion cast out from the depths of hell.

"You will hunt them! You won't stop! You won't rest! You will eat man-flesh! You are undefeatable," he yelled out to the warriors who shouted and banged their weapons on the ground in a chorus of eagerness to see bloodshed. Their roars echoed through jaws that saliva dripped down in readiness to eat the flesh of man. Their skin was dark like that of a rotted corpse, their eyes lurid colors of yellow and green. These were foul monsters envisioned right out of hell. Sarumon turned to the leader of the band of warriors who stood beside him and issued an order that would go out to all those under him, "You will seek out the woman and halfling. They carry something of great value. Bring them to me. Alive and unspoiled." The leader grunted his anger out at this. "You may kill the others," Sarumon added to appease the beast before him. And so evil was sent forth in search of the woman and halfling who were at the moment nestled in a peaceful area untouched by war. As the warriors made their way out of the gates around Sarumon's area, the two who carried power were making their way back to their camp after a day of practice with their swords.

* * *

Day number eight passed by and soon it was already nightfall. It was almost time to leave Lothlorein for the world that awaited them outside. Kagome silently made her way back to the encampment that night. She was sore and tired but not as bad as she'd felt the first day of her training. Kagome's muscles were getting used to being used and now she could block and defend much better. She was happy that after the third and fourth days of her practice the rain had cleared up. After those days the rest of the week seemed like a blur of endless days blending into the next.

Now Kagome had one day left, tomorrow, before they returned to their quest and she wouldn't spend it training. She would have but one match tomorrow with Sesshomaru and then she would get to spend the rest of the evening however she liked. Kagome yawned and stretched her sore arms. She was ready to sleep in. However, on her way to the camp Kagome decided to walk to a docile river that she knew was nearby. She needed to try and wipe the sweat off her face before she went to bed if not her legs. _**A bath, that's what I need. But I will take one tomorrow. I'm too tired to take a bath; I fear if I did I'd fall fast asleep in it, **_Kagome thought to herself as she made her way to the river. Kagome's ears caught the sweet sounds of crickets chirping, water rushing, some odd scraping sound, every so often a frog would bellow out a low beat. When she came upon the river Kagome stumbled across Legolas sitting there diligently carving something with his back turned, completely unaware of his surroundings for he was so caught up in his work. "Hey, what cha doing?" Kagome asked, the elf froze up and immediately tossed his cape over the object, laying it on the ground before he turned to Kagome.

"I was just working on something to pass the time," replied the elf. Kagome peered over his shoulder only to feel two elf hands press on her shoulders holding her back.

"I want to see what you're working on," she said with an innocent raised brow. Legolas felt his heart soar at the simple action of touching her shoulders; he hadn't even let go at this moment. He looked down at her trying to think of something to get her mind off of what he'd been working on but as he looked down at her he couldn't stop himself from staring at her lips. Those beautifully carved from a cloud, pink as rose petal, lips. _**I would like to take a kiss from those lips, **_he thought to himself. Kagome moved trying to glance over his shoulder once more and he kept his hold on her with a slight smirk teasing at the corner of his own lips.

"Its something for a friend," he breathed leaving an opening for Kagome to ask questions. He knew her inquisitive nature by now and hoped it wouldn't fail him, luckily it didn't.

"Aragorn?" Legolas didn't want to lie to Kagome so he merely nodded his head. Legolas turned Kagome around towards the river, keeping an arm looped over her shoulders as he practically dragged her from the bow that was covered with his cloak. Legolas didn't mind in the least as the perfume of her hair teased his nostrils being so close to her. So close that he could just lean in and give her a brush of his lips to her cheek like she had given him that day they had practiced archery.

"I'm going to give away the gift tomorrow, but I want to keep it a secret. Deal?" Legolas squeezed her shoulder as Kagome lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes, caramel brown met silver blue, and she reached out a hand to shake Legolas's free hand as she said, "Deal."

"You may see it tomorrow, I promise," smiled the elf glad that Kagome was interested in what he was doing and knowing she would be timid if she knew he'd been working on a gift for her. Kagome eased out of Legolas's grip, warmth leaving his arm as she did so, which he thoroughly longed to be returned to his grasp. Kagome kicked off her boots and waded into the water, lifting up the end of her dress to divulge her shapely legs. The training Kagome had endured hadn't been for naught. Unbeknownst to her she had muscles in places she'd never thought, like for instance her legs looked leaner now but strong like the legs of a dancer. Kagome kept a hold on her dress as she bent down to splash some water on her face with her free hand and then proceeded to wash her legs relishing the feel of the cold water on her tired ligaments. If muscles could do so Kagome believed hers would be practically sighing in gratitude right now.

While Kagome was in the process of rinsing off her legs and face from sweat and grime she had no idea that her innocent little cleaning was causing quite a stir in Legolas. Though he didn't want to be a swine Legolas couldn't help himself from gazing at Kagome's rear as she bent over, a warmth spread through his body and he began feeling the stirrings of something most young teenage men felt when they saw an attractive female. When the prince finally caught where his eyes were staring Legolas blushed profusely and turned around trying to calm himself down. _**Stop, **_Legolas's thoughts growled to himself._** She trusts you. Yes, she may be attractive but I am her friend first… Stop acting like a… a… a mortal! What would Kagome think if she found out I'd been admiring her? You can bet that she would never do such a thing!**_

Kagome felt an odd feeling that she normally got when Miroku was spying on her and Sango. _**It feels as if there is a pervert nearby**_, Kagome thought glancing around quickly only to find Legolas with his back turned to her in the vicinity. _**Nope. I'm safe. I'm here with Legolas, **_Kagome thought to herself in complete oblivion. _**Though just to be safe I need to stand back up just in case… **_The miko abruptly stood up and patted her face dry with the end of her dress before letting it dip back down to her feet just over the water. _**…I wonder. Are there elves that would be attracted to me? I admit Legolas is pretty handsome… **_With those thoughts Kagome's eyes slowly went to look at Legolas. Subconsciously, she started to admire the shape of Legolas's broad back for a moment, not feeling in the least bit perturbed at what she was doing when she did realize what she was doing. _**I've been checked out far too many times by perverted men. I deserve to admire every once in a while. I don't feel guilty in the least. I wonder what Legolas would think?**_

Kagome suddenly began laughing at her own thoughts as she picked up a flat smooth pebble. She waded a little more out into the river and tossed the stone watching it skip across the surface three times before it sunk into the water. When Legolas turned back around to look at her he suddenly felt like someone who had just run for days on in to finally get to rest. He hadn't seen her or talked to her in what seemed ages though it had been merely days and when he had seen her Kagome had been sleeping beside him in her little pallet. He didn't know what to say but luckily Kagome beat him to it. She turned over a rock in her hands as she said, "You know, I really missed talking to you. Funny how as soon as we became friends we didn't get to talk, but that'll all change tomorrow, right Legolas?" Kagome beamed back at him startling the elf. _**She missed talking to me?**_

"Yes," he agreed as he made his way to the river watching curiously as Kagome tossed another smooth stone across the water. "How do you-?" Legolas couldn't find it in his heart to finish asking his question, but Kagome looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. It was obvious what Legolas was going to ask and yet she couldn't believe it. Then again he was a prince who had lived a life learning that that were expected of him and if there was something a prince normally didn't spend time doing it was this.

"You don't know how to skip stones?" The elf shook a guilty head no. "Oh it's easy, just find a smooth stone, here," she handed him one of her own, the bump of their fingers sent a jolt through Legolas that was very welcoming. Legolas came into the water, his boots sloshing back the water as he stood closely behind her to observe her actions. **_Wahoo! I might actually be able to do something he can't, _**Kagome thought proudly to herself as she made herself ready to instruct her pupil.**_ He's kind of like Sesshomaru, _**Kagome thought to herself.

"Pull your arm back and fling it out in a quick motion," she said demonstrating in front of Legolas with her own rock. Standing so close to him, less than a few inches away tossing a rock so carefree, her neck tilting at the right angle Legolas wanted in that moment to very much lean forward and brush his lips against her cheek. "Your turn!" Kagome turned to see Legolas watching her and suddenly felt a heated blush in her cheeks though she didn't have any reason for blushing. He'd just been looking at her so oddly with those unusual captivating eyes. The prince quickly turned his gaze away from her and began to examine the rocks in his hands before fishing out some other smooth ones from the riverbed. **_They both have their stoic sides when it come to emotions, _**Kagome thought watching Legolas practice flicking the rock out with the right movement of his wrist without actually tossing it. It appeared that Legolas wanted to make his first stroke count.**_ But there is a difference or two. _**The elf had a stern look of concentration on his face as he posed ready in position. **_Legolas doesn't fear asking questions, he seems to want to open up more, and I'm beginning to read him a little bit better whereas half the time I have no clue what Sesshomaru is thinking when he looks at someone. _**The elf tossed the rock and beamed when it skipped across the smooth surface of the river four times.

"Like that?" Legolas grinned triumphantly. _**Damn he learns fast, **_thought Kagome bitterly at how easily Legolas could slip into doing something perfectly. _**Are elves just born perfect? And he even has to smile like a guy in a toothpaste commercial.**_

"Yes," Kagome nodded stepping out of the water not knowing why she felt so unsettled at being around the elf prince. "Legolas…" Kagome ventured to question something she'd wanted to ask the elf for a long time. "Why are you my friend now?" The elf's head snapped up in surprise at the question that came from Kagome's lips.

"What? Are you not hap-"

"No," answered Kagome quickly raising her hands to try and ward off the thoughts of her being unhappy with his friendship. "That isn't it! Of course I'm happy. I've wanted to be your friend for some time, but please tell me. I'd like to know that it isn't for…"

"Your powers," he finished watching as Kagome looked down at the ground and uncomfortably nodded. She didn't want to add insult to Legolas. It wasn't that Kagome believed he would befriend her for the jewel but she needed to make sure. Kagome had learned long ago what came from trusting too easily.

"At first I couldn't be your friend," Legolas answered truthfully as he began skipping a few more rocks so as to keep his eyes away from her, he felt as if he were a fawning calf that was lovesick. "You have to understand I did want too, but my father impressed upon me that mortals weren't a worthy race… And for males to be friends with females…"

"Oh," blushed Kagome immediately catching on to where Legolas was leading the conversation. "Is it really so strange for a man and woman to be friends without any other intentions?" Kagome felt awkward at the subject and pointedly appeared as such as she turned to look at the river not noticing the sound of rocks ceasing as Legolas looked over at her.

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"But I'm friends with the others."

"But my father wouldn't have seen you as a candidate for them," explained Legolas. "Despite the hobbits' infatuations with you they would never be seen as a candidate… Only Aragorn, myself, and to a small degree Boromir-"

"Candidate! But I don't-" Kagome's mouth stopped moving as she caught what he said and quickly began asking, "Aragorn's a raider why would he be a candidate?"

"He's Gondor's heir," said Legolas finding Kagome's eyes to widen at this news. "Your power would be seen as an advantage to any you marry which made it taboo because my father would've looked down on you to begin with-"

"But all I wanted was friendship, not some husband," replied Kagome feeling her anger begin to stir as she looked up with angry brown eyes at Legolas.

"That isn't what others would've seen," said the prince shaking his head.

"Then why the hell are you not listening to others anymore?"

"Because I don't want to," hissed the elf in a strong stern voice Kagome had rarely heard come from his mouth. Legolas swiftly walked over towards Kagome and held her hand in his own as his gaze bore down into her warm caramel eyes. "It is my life and I will live it the way I want. I want you to be my friend. Not for your powers, but because you're a nice, funny, sweet woman who protects the ones she cares about and I want to be associated with you." Kagome felt her heart warmed by the honesty that rang through Legolas. It was nice having a friend who would speak to you bluntly and without worries. She was beginning to care for Legolas as much as she had cared for Sango. Legolas held her hand tightly in his own liking the way her hands fit so well in his own and the warmth that came from her fingers was more than just nice. Legolas looked down at those hands and then slowly rose his eyes to look in her own. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at those eyes, they were as silver as metal with a blue tint in them, turned upon her. "I have few friends Kagome and I find that you are beginning to become my closest."

She didn't know what disturbed her the most as she looked into his mesmerizing eyes. The look in his eyes was so strong, it was something she didn't want to contemplate on so Kagome patted the prince's hands gently with her own before saying numbly, "I need to go lie down. I get to sleep in tomorrow morning, and I'm not going to waste it." Kagome brushed a hair back behind her ear as she looked back up at the prince whose gaze was locked on her, his eyes looked like the eyes of a hurt puppy now. She felt the warmth of a blush come to her cheeks when her eyes met his. Without knowing why she asked, "…Will you come back with me?"

"I can't… I have to work on my surprise for tomorrow. I promise to show you though," he said with a faint smile before turning back to walk towards his hidden bow. Though Legolas had felt nothing but defeat when Kagome didn't respond as he'd hoped Legolas did take a small victory in the fact that she wanted him to walk her back. As much as he desired to walk alongside her and chat amongst themselves he had work to do. Kagome nodded feeling disappointed as she walked away back towards the encampment. **_I hope Legolas doesn't stay up too late, _**Kagome thought to herself as she walked by a hedge of bushes. **_He looked adorable when he was focused today, so intense like he was learning a valuable life skill instead of skipping a rock. _**Kagome found herself chuckling at the mental image of the elf prince practicing flicking his wrist out before he actually chucked the rock, his brows bent down as if he were studying an ancient deadly art. She remembered the way his hair seemed to shine even in the dark. The look of success that shone on his face made her smile to herself because Legolas had appeared as if he had accomplished a death-defying task.

* * *

Once Legolas heard the dying sounds of her footsteps he reached in a pocket on his clothes and pulled out a napkin unfolding it to look at the uncrushed, blooming, preserved by the magic of Galadriel's ring, beautiful flower Kagome had placed behind his ear on their day together. He stroked one of the petals with a timid finger as he thought of the feelings that he was beginning to get every time he was in her presence. Legolas had expected the feelings to deplete after the length of time they hadn't spent together and yet seeing her in this one moment he was surprised to find that his feelings had strengthened. Legolas placed the flower back in his pocket and walked over towards the bow. He would finish it tonight.

* * *

Kikyou lay there on the floor, frail, much older, and backed into a corner by her jealous husband. "What? Did you think I wouldn't know, Kikyou? Did you think I wouldn't find out about you two? Exactly how many of the children are actually _mine_?" Inuyasha growled out, his red irises glaring heatedly at Kikyou as she stood in front of her lover, Milo. In that moment Kikyou realized just how cruel life had been to her.

"Inuyasha, what was I to do? You were never a husband," she growled out defending her love affair. He couldn't take this away from her. _**Dammit. Inuyasha took everything from me, he will not take Milo! I will defend him with my last breath if I have to! **_A trembling hand gripped strongly onto one of Milo's big hands behind her. She held his hand remembering that this was the man who had brought love to her life when Inuyasha had neglected her.

"Never a husband," thundered the hanyou in his fury taking a bold step forward! Though the words from the miko struck a chord in his heart Inuyasha still defended himself. "That isn't what you said when you were in my arms all those nights-"

"Those nights were few and far in between," hissed Kikyou, her eyes searched the room for something to defend herself with but there was no bow to aid her rescue, no arrow to pierce his flesh, no sword, not even a lowly stick. Fate was cruel to Kikyou then again it always was. Just when she'd achieved the satisfaction of being brought to life, of marrying the man she had always loved, Inuyasha had changed his mind about everything. It had been ten years since Kagome had departed from the Feudal Era. And in those ten years something had changed in both Inuyasha and Kikyou. The miko had finally understood the value of life and Inuyasha had only understood how to waste the time he had with life. Rather than spend his time making a life and being appreciative for having Kikyou finally in his life, the hanyou had spent most of his time searching high and low for Kagome. And here it was the two were finally reflected for their maturity, Inuyasha stood looking like the surly teenager he had appeared as so long ago and Kikyou stood in her older more ripened age of adulthood.

"Gone. Every night after she left. You barely touched me when she left. And when you did you were either rough or afterwards you would immediately fall asleep saying her name in your dreams! You are **not** my husband," said Kikyou standing firmly in front of Milo who wanted nothing more than to stand in front of her instead. But this was Kikyou's fight, she had told Milo often enough betwixt themselves that she would have to tell Inuyasha one day and that it was her secret to tell.

"Feh! I haven't time for your whining-"

"I know who you saw when you looked down at me, and it wasn't me!" Kikyou felt her body shake from want of bursting into tears but she couldn't. _**Is this how Kagome must've felt all those times knowing that he was running off to see me? Is this what she felt when he would look at her? Would he see me in Kagome? I truly hate that I didn't ask her to forgive me and it seems Kami found a way to get back at me, **_thought Kikyou. _**But I do thank Kami for one thing. **_With the last thought Kikyou glanced over her to see Milo standing behind her encouragingly, his hand in her own, his brown eyes lovingly supporting her.

"Dammit Kikyou would ya stop whining! I married you not her!"

"If that's so why do you search for her? I'm not your wife anymore Inuyasha, I haven't been treated as such for ten years," she shouted at him moving forward even more so in front of Milo as Inuyasha's claws lengthened. He was getting angry at Kikyou for her actions, but what upset him the most was knowing that she was telling the truth. _**Though she deserved it, she should've stood by my side and helped. That's what Kagome would've done had Kikyou gone missing. **_Inuyasha had searched for the texts that Sesshomaru and Kouga had spent so many years pouring over only to find that they had burnt everything they'd read. But Inuyasha had an idea of what magic they used, he knew what spell to use, he just didn't know _where_ Kagome was to use it.

"I don't think of her-" The hanyou lied to his wife in order to save himself from losing another woman important to him.

"Don't tell me you don't think of her," said Kikyou, with every word she said Kikyou found more courage, enough courage to step even further away from the man she was protecting to argue with the man she had grown to loathe. "You have searched high and low for her. Read books. Sniffed at clues. The children that are ours don't even see you as a father anymore-"

"SHUT UP, WENCH," shouted Inuyasha as his claws flew out to cut across Kikyou's cheeks. She fell backwards into the arms of Milo who held her tenderly in his arms as his shoulders shook from anger. Kikyou didn't even flinch at the pain from Inuyasha's claws. He'd hurt her many times over the past years already. Both mentally and physically. When she said or did something wrong he would smack her, he would berate her when she cooked noodles exclaiming how Kagome's food had been nicer, he would put her down every chance he got. It wasn't a wonder why she ran into the arms of their neighbor Milo every time Inuyasha left to search for clues on Kagome's whereabouts. _**Yes, this is how she felt, **_thought Kikyou bringing a hand up to wipe away the blood from her cheek. Milo's eyes snapped ablaze with resentment at the sight of Kikyou wiping away her own blood. Milo stood up in front of his lady love and glared down at the hanyou.

"You dare hurt a woman," spoke Milo leaning Kikyou back against the wall as he stepped over her to glare at the hanyou who had dared hurt his lover, "its low, Inuyasha for any man to do such but for you to use your powers on her is even lower-" Milo launched a punch to the hanyou's face but his reflexes were too slow compared to that of Inuyasha's.

"Mind your own damn business," growled Inuyasha and with one jerk of his fist his claws sank into Milo's chest, Kikyou cried out but it was too late. Inuyasha pulled his bloody hand out of the body of the poor pathetic human and tightened his grip on the beating heart watching with pleasure as it broke apart and as Milo slowly crumbled to the ground in a sea of his own blood. Milo's body thudded onto the boards of the hut snapping the flooring so that some of the wood cracked under his weight. "Kikyou," he murmured silently, like a prayer of reverence, before Inuyasha stepped on his body and pushed it into the wooden flooring watching in delight as the body broke the boards sending it tumbling under the house. Pieces of wood stuck up everywhere around where Milo had once lain in the house and the scent of death pervaded the area. Inuyasha licked his claws, his beast coming out, as the purple stripes showed up on his cheeks, "Wench you and her were both _mine_. You should've both known your place. Now I'll have the pleasure of teaching you a lesson." Kikyou wasn't going to give Inuyasha the satisfaction of hurting her anymore. With Milo dead, her life no longer held a meaning. She knew her children would be taken in by Milo's family, they had known of the affair though had turned a blind eye to it for the happiness of Milo and Kikyou. With more assurance, then Kikyou had ever held in her life she reached out and grabbed hold of one of the broken wood floorings coated in the blood of her lover and friend. She deftly lifted the wood up to the place the point over where her broken heart drummed in its beating. Inuyasha froze staring at her. "Oy, wench! What d'yah think you're doing?" Inuyasha knew what she was going to do and he needed to talk to her to keep her from doing it, to give him a chance to save her from dying.

"Good bye, Inuyasha," said Kikyou as she stabbed the stake of wood into her heart too quick for Inuyasha to move and ended her life.

* * *

The next morning came and there was still one question left to ask before the next day would bring on the party. And Pippin was ready to ask the important question that he had taken bets on with Merry. They needed to know how many candles to put on the cake. And so, being the essence of subtleness, at least in his own mind, Pippin prepared himself to ask such a simple question. Pippin smoothed back his hair and approached Kagome at lunch when everyone was happy and merry. Though Pippin could've easily asked Shippo the important question of the candles.

The extra sleep from that morning had really done wonders for Kagome, and she'd taken a bath already with Lady Galadriel, and having a warm lunch with her friends after she won her match with Sesshomaru made Kagome feel like she was on top of the world. Nothing could ruin her mood nor the atmosphere around the Fellowship.

And then Pippin stood beside Kagome, being at level with her now that she was in a chair, and placed an arm around her shoulders pleasantly. "So Kagome, have you ever kissed a hobbit? Do you want to?" Kagome choked on her drink, having to use a napkin to cover her mouth as Gimli slapped her on the back, at the not-so-subtle hobbit who was hitting on her. When she was done Kagome stared at Pippin who was grinning proudly at her reaction. Legolas felt he should laugh at the display of affection from Pippin despite his own feelings for Kagome. It was fun to see others do poorly so that he could feel better with his own attempts at courting Kagome. Aragorn ate his meal peacefully watching the events unfold, it wasn't often he got dinner and a show. Boromir looked unable to process anything, like his brain had died in the moment Pippin had made a move on Kagome. Shippo felt no need to growl at Pippin considering he didn't think Kagome would stand up and run off with the hobbit so he just sat there rubbing his forehead in his hand very confused as to what would bring this on. Sam, Merry, and Frodo were having too much fun laughing in their hands at Kagome's expense as well as that of the rest of the Fellowship.

"No thanks Pippin. I think I'm fine not kiss-"

"Oh, but you'll have to kiss me when we get married. And I believe kissing may be a requirement when we make our kids," winked Pippin squeezing her shoulder as he nuzzled his cheek to her face. Kagome went beat red at the innuendo and felt her hand itching to slap Pippin like she had many times with Sango where Miroku was concerned. "Though when we get married our children will need to know how much older I am then you."

"Pippin I'm not marrying you," squeaked Kagome pulling herself out of Pippin's arms and looking down incredulously at him as she fisted her hands in her dress trying not to slap the hobbit. _**I must not slap my friend. I must not slap my friend…**_ "Besides, all technicalities say that I'm 18…"

"Do you even know your birthday?" Shippo asked pleasantly teasing her as he realized what the hobbits were trying to get at.

"Of course I do. Its June 28th, just because I was stuck to a tree doesn't mean I don't know my own birthday," she replied with a roll of her eyes. _**He should give me more credit than that. I told him everything seemed like yesterday when I woke up, **_Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," said Shippo feeling defeated as Aragorn raised a brow at him with a smirk that clearly taunted 'You didn't know your mother's birthday.'

"But now I can tell you your real age," said Shippo closing his eyes in deep thought as he did the calculations from the age Kagome was in the Feudal Era, 18, to the age she was now after all of the years she spent pinned to the tree. He counted, she was 18 when they arrived, he added the 3,441 years of the second era… Shippo counted up the years until her past birthday, now that he knew when it actually was, in his head.

"Oh good! I'd love to know what to tell our kids," said Pippin, still not deterred at embarrassing Kagome to his best abilities. Legolas found himself curious at where this conversation had led. _**If she's been stuck to that tree then she must only be a few hundred years old, **_thought Legolas to himself. _**…a toddler in my world. Though I didn't learn she was real until a few decades ago so I'm just guessing her age, she looks so young… She didn't seem disturbed by the fact that I was 3,004. I wonder if she truly finds it odd that I'm so much older-**_

"She's six thousand, four hundred, and seventy-seven," blurted Shippo. A silence, so deafening that one would've thought everyone in a cemetery, overcame the group as all eyes focused on Kagome. Pippin and Merry both inwardly were grateful that they both lost the bet, they were running out of money. Legolas felt as if his eyes were straining in his head not to pop out. _**She's that old.**_

"I'm that old?" Kagome asked pondering over her age. Kagome felt uncomfortable with the awkward air around the Fellowship and said the only thing she could to dissuade the tension hoping to make a joke out of the moment as she looked down at herself, "Damn! I really look good for my age!"

"You sure do. Its ok Kagome, I like older women," said Pippin without missing a beat. "So... when are we getting married?"

* * *

Kagome rolled out her pallet and slipped into it relishing the feel of going to bed earlier than usual. They would have to wake early the next morning but she was going to rest well tonight, she could feel it. Though something seemed off since they had exited the dining area, Legolas seemed more reserved in his thoughts.

"Legolas," murmured Kagome in a whisper as she glanced over at the prince rolling out his own pallet. It was always a comfort to her when she looked over and saw that he was going to sleep near her. "What's wrong Leggy?" She dropped her voice even lower for his ears only using the pet name she'd dubbed him in her head in an effort to get his attention. Legolas looked up startled at Kagome's perception to see that something was amiss with him and even more startled at hearing the nickname when she wasn't asleep. He could feel his ears warm up and was thankful his long hair covered them from embarrassing him further.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think you'd be so… old," he teased. _**Well, I'll never underestimate anything that involves Kagome now, **_he thought to himself. Kagome thought about how she used to be the youngest in class always. She loved being the youngest in her classes because her friends would always give her advice, watch after her, call her their 'Little Innocent Kagome.' She also remembered that the age factor didn't dim when she reached high school. In fact, it went in the reverse. As she got older a lot of the guys stopped liking her when 'Little Innocent Kagome' became more knowledgeable of the world in which she lived, when Kagome stopped needing advice, and began to acted more mature than her classmates. After the years in the Feudal Era when Kagome would come back to the era in which she lived she would find that she didn't fit in because of her sudden maturity. Though oddly enough it seemed like she was reverting back to a mixture of being mature and acting like a teenager in this time, maybe it was because these traveling companions seemed happier even with danger looming over their heads. She watched with a saddened expression as Legolas shimmied into his own bedding and lay back, an arm tucked in under his head as he looked upward at the canopy of the sky above them. The elf felt eyes upon him and turned to glance at Kagome who quickly looked away from her handsome friend and to the sky.

"Does it..." Kagome bit on her bottom lip before finishing her question, "Does it bother you? That I'm... old." The elf prince found it peculiar that Kagome would even think his thoughts of her would be any different because of her age. Legolas quirked a brow at the woman, much in the manner of Sesshomaru however a smile was on his face. Kagome looked so much younger than him despite her age. In fact, though Kagome was older than him her life had been halted, her mind might've gathered knowledge from listening to others on the tree but she lacked experience. A fine mix of being both elderly and youthful. Her eyes, warm sweet eyes that immortals normally lost after many years of watching bloodshed. She still retained goodness through it all. Kagome's face still held its vigor, she still blushed often, and found it necessary to heed the advice of people who were in actuality younger than her. She looked younger than he, a woman of 18, she could pass as an elf boy of 16 being so small of frame. Legolas appeared in the middle of his twenties in mortal years. **_So beautiful, _**he thought wondering why he hadn't realized how enchanting she was sooner.

"On the contrary, you still look younger than me," he replied as Kagome turned her face to catch him no longer looking at the stars but at her. His eyes seemed so much lighter than they had when she first met him, like the tension had left them, and now they sparkled back at her, two kind silvery blue pools. She immediately felt herself flush and turned her head to look up at the stars he'd previously been engaged in studying. Kagome's heart was lightened with the fact that Legolas didn't think any different of her. After a while of silence Kagome peeked over to see Legolas lying there peacefully with his eyes closed. **_You know I used to think he slept with his eyes open like Gandalf, _**Kagome thought to herself eerily disturbed at the idea of someone's eyes always open in their sleep. **_But sometimes in the night when I wake up I find he sleeps as normal as I do, eyes shut, and sleeping serenely. I wonder if he knows how vulnerable he looks in his sleep. He seems so… human. I'll tease him tomorrow about the faces he makes in his sleep if I remember, _**Kagome thought yawning and closing her eyes, but not before murmuring to the hushed darkness, "Night, Legolas."

To which she heard a sweet quiet voice that made her feel safe as if she were listening to a mother's lullaby, "Sweet dreams, Kagome."

* * *

In their sleep people allow themselves to freely express their emotions. They are defenseless. They can helplessly squirm from nightmares or they can drool sweetly from the presence of pleasant dreams. Though elves may put on a show of being emotionless, though they may appear differently from mortals, they are uncontrollable as anyone in their sleep. And Prince Legolas wasn't any different except that while he slept, after having grown accustomed to Kagome's sleeping habits, he had adapted to her movements and in his own sleep his feelings betrayed himself. Like Kagome's movements in the beginning of her nights sleeping beside him Legolas's body found itself turning towards her, an arm would drape over her waist, Kagome's head would nudge into his shoulder or his back if he was facing away from her unlike now, and they would curl into each other. Legolas's eyes also did something incredibly unnatural for his race; they closed as if they wanted a reason to be closer to Kagome by trying to be somewhat of her race. A clash of man and immortal, a perfect mixture just like Kagome appeared to be. And behind those closed lids Legolas dreamt of her.

Ever since the day Shippo had awoken her for practice Kagome had been able to wake up of her own accord and push herself out of Legolas's arms before other's came across them. She knew Legolas wouldn't want to be teased and often she wondered that he might sleep far away from her if he found out how Kagome latched onto him in sleep. She didn't want to embarrass a newly acquired friend and Kagome had a selfish desire in all of this. Though she cared for him as a friend and fought her little attraction to him it felt nice being wrapped up in his arms.

Had someone stumbled across the two now, had they seen the closed elfin eyes they would've been perturbed by the lack of an open pair of silver blue eyes. Luckily only one was around, Haldir who realized in that moment that Legolas would all too soon discover his own deeper emotions that ran further than a simple wish to court.**_To close your eyes my prince, _**thought Haldir silently deciding to keep this matter to himself and away from his king. **_Though you may not know it yet Prince Legolas, you are already in love with Kagome._**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing LOR/Inu._**

**_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you liked the last chap! This 1 is the gift giving party, a light happy chapter, & then back to the quest! In the next chapter a handsome wolfish rogue arrives!_**

* * *

Upon the first rays of the morning light Legolas awoke the earliest. He unwillingly untangled himself from Kagome's arms that were wrapped in his long hair, he pulled his right leg away from locking ankles with her left one, and found himself smiling the first smile of that day when Kagome rolled over into the warm spot he left in his pallet. Legolas got her blankets and laid them with his own blanket over her making sure that Kagome would be warm in her sleep. Legolas gently tucked the covers around her before he went amongst the sleeping group prodding and waking each one in turn. When he got to Gimli he had to cover the dwarf's mouth with his hand, an action that he wouldn't have done for the world at the beginning of their quest.

"Don't grumble so loud dwarf you'll wake all of Lothlorein," said Legolas feeling the being laughing beneath his hand as he withdrew his fingers.

"It'd be a better sight to see the rest of them than your ugly face," teased the dwarf though their banter was slowly beginning to take on the repartee of that between friends.

"No more training Sesh. Put on... a shirt," Kagome mumbled in her sleep making all halt where they stood watching until Kagome stopped moving about in her sleep and snuggled back in her covers. Legolas looked at Gimli with meaningful eyes who mouthed 'Sorry.'

When all had awoken they silently rolled up their pallets, stuffing them in their sacks, and set them around Kagome to block her from any wind that might chill the woman in her sleep. "Guard her Kirara and when she wakes up beat her to us," ordered Pippin receiving a small mewl from the fiery cat who curled up at Kagome's feet. Kirara was a diligent companion who could obey orders, that and the cat also wanted to nap a little longer. The Fellowship quickly ran off to the dining area that had been prepared as soon as they'd taken their sleep. All but Legolas who quickly went to some nearby bushes where he'd hidden the bow and with the package wrapped in his cloak he returned his pursuit towards the dining area.

* * *

That morning they would celebrate. Every member of the Fellowship felt it their duty to celebrate with Kagome and make her smile endlessly before they left. She was unlike other women. There were many reasons to make her smile, but the simplest came from the endearing things she did for the group. The Fellowship would do almost anything to assure that Kagome had a happy life when she was with them. Not many women would do what Kagome did. Make friends with a group of variously odd mismatched men, decide to forgo a normal life to help them, and fight alongside them. Not many a woman would willingly fight against orcs or live alongside smelly unkempt men with surly attitudes. She did. That morning, as they left the sleeping woman behind, the Fellowship promised themselves to make it a morning worth being sent off on their quest. She would smile at least once, that was their goal. Though the frivolous party only be an hour or two long they would show Kagome how much she had changed the group. Because of her they were friends.

* * *

Kagome began to stir underneath her warm blankets, snuggling a bit closer to the sweet smell that she'd grown accustomed to without her knowing. The sweet smell of fresh river water and woods that was her friend Legolas. Kagome stretched and yawned, glanced around, and sat up suddenly when she found herself completely alone. Her heart beat in her chest with worry. Kirara immediately mewed at Kagome, catching the miko's eye, and then took off running. Kagome got up, ran a hasty hand through her hair trying to comb it through, she grabbed her bow and arrows, and took off after Kirara hoping nothing was wrong with her friends for them to have left her sleeping. _**Something important must've happened, **_Kagome thought not realizing that she was heading towards the large tree that held their dining area._** Why didn't they wake me? I hope nothing bad has happened! They should've woken me! I can defend them too now!**_

* * *

Kirara mewed loudly in the room where the Fellowship was quickly putting up intricate paper garlands around the room. "Hurry," said Pippin who was on a ladder trying to pin up a snowflake he'd cut out. They quickly gathered around the table where an immense breakfast lay, candles were lit to add a light perfume to the air. Lady Galadriel stood beside her husband off to the side of the Fellowship. Haldir stood behind the lady and lord of Lothlorein. Lord Sesshomaru dryly surveyed the room, the truth was the demon lord was impatient to hand the group their gifts that would protect them in their journey ahead. Sesshomaru hid his impatience well as his eyes went about the room as if to make sure it was befitting a party for Kagome. Shippo was sneaking a quick grape into his mouth, since the hobbits had declared no one eat until the birthday breakfast started, the declaration had startled everyone in the group considering the hobbits loved food more than life itself. The four elves in the room, Shippo, and Lord Sesshomaru jerked their heads up as they heard her faint footsteps nearing closer.

As Kagome slid into the room, an arrow notched on her bow, she was shocked to hear multiple exclamations shout out, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kagome let go of the arrow, sending it flying to land in the center of the snowflake Pippin had finished pinning up not a minute ago. Pippin gulped nervously, he was thankful he hadn't spent too long with that decoration. "What?" Kagome murmured looking around as everyone laughed in amusement at her reaction, though more than one person was nervous at the idea that Kagome could've shot them in her shock.

"You didn't get to celebrate all your birthdays-" Pippin began.

"So we're celebrating today," exclaimed Frodo feeling more joyous than he ever had since he'd begun this quest. Tears rose to Kagome's eyes and all the men in the room tensed. If there was one enemy to the male gender it was tears. "Oh! You guys are so sweet!" Kagome suddenly shouted grinning a toothy smile as she ran over and hugged each and everyone of the Fellowship. However, she didn't manage to hug Shippo who was already stacking up his plate with hordes of food. Boromir lingered a little too long with his hug for Kagome and immediately Sesshomaru cleared his throat and offered an arm out for a brotherly embrace. Sesshomaru did not want Kagome anywhere near that human even if she was well trained. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as if he had two heads like Ah-Un and then found herself burrowing into his chest in a hug she knew she'd probably never get another chance to receive. _**I'm glad that I still have a brother in my life, even if it is one so quiet as Sesshomaru, **_Kagome thought fondly._** I miss Souta.**_

When Kagome hugged Legolas she found herself blushing as she looked up into his eyes, he had the same look he'd had the night before and it unnerved her to no end. _**Sometimes, just sometimes, when I look at him I swear he stares back like a boy that looks at a girl he cares about. **_His eyes stared tenderly down at Kagome for but a short moment before he looked away and walked on to get some breakfast. _**Its just my imagination**_, thought Kagome finding it odd that she would imagine such. _**Legolas is the most asexual man I know other than Sesshomaru, **_Kagome almost snorted at the thought before she began heaping a plate up for her own meal, though she glanced ahead at Legolas who was placing some fruit on his plate. _**Well, I take that back…**_

Kagome didn't want to think about her companions in that way, though she found more than one of them attractive she had never looked at them as something other than her friends. She was stuck in the realm of the past, the past that would now be her present, and Kagome was unable to decipher her feelings completely. Her heart still clung to the memories of old, of riding against the warm back of a certain hanyou as they chased after a monster with a shard.

Shippo moved to sit at the other end of the table where Sesshomaru and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sat eating and drinking from their own meal. He sat near Boromir who was beside Sam and Merry. Along the other side of the table sat Pippin, Frodo, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Kagome cried out sitting at the head of the table and taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Flowers were strung up everywhere in garlands and lined the tables. Everything seemed to glow just like the city, it appeared from the outside as a giant lantern encased in the tree.

In this peaceful moment of making merry and eating delicacies that wouldn't be tasted for many a month to come, Gimli decided to unleash his revenge upon the wee hobbits who had been a nuisance to him. Unknown to everyone in the room, before anyone had woken up, Gimli had woken two hours early and come to this room. The dwarf had taken care to cut the beam in between the seats that held the plump cushions for people to sit on, he left a bit of wood in between to hold them up but a string was tied to them and all it needed was a good jerk to break the middle beams. A string was tied from the beam between the frame of the seats to Kirara's strong tails. The tigress was in on the trick as well. When Gimli pulled the string the occupants of the chairs would fall through their seats. Kirara mewed quietly as he tied the string he patted her head gently. The dwarf stood up before everyone, fearful the chairs would crumble on the weight of the occupants before he had a chance to pull his prank, and said loudly, "I have an announcement to make. Revenge may be a dish best served cold but it is a very hearty dish indeed. So dear hobbits…" And at this Kirara took off running pulling the string that knocked pulled the beam holding the cushion from under the four chairs. However, the dwarf hadn't taken into consideration that everyone would take different seats. So Merry, Sam, Boromir, and Shippo were sent falling in the holes, where their seats had once been fully supported by a strong beam. Their butts were stuck in the chairs.

"Drat it all," huffed Gimli as Kagome hide her face behind her hands, her head shaking violently. Everyone stilled believing Kagome to be crying. "Kagome," murmured the dwarf quietly, trying to gauge the situation as he suddenly felt guilty for ruining her party. An odd muffled sound came out from behind her hands that sounded like crying, "I'm sorry lass if I-" Kagome pulled away her hands laughing like a lunatic at the look on the faces of the men grumbling on the floor as they picked themselves up. Boromir stopped grumbling at Kagome's amusement and pulled out a new chair from the side once his rear had been dislodged from the seat. Shippo complained, he had been sent sprawling on his back like a tortoise who couldn't get up, his arms moving about to grab hold of something, which happened to be Haldir's leg and thus he brought down the elf with him. Haldir grumbled and cast Shippo a bitter look before he got up and offered the fox demon a hand. The whole while Shippo was muttering under his breath, "Stupid dwarf! Broke the chairs… They should make him pay for it! Oh I'm going to get him back! He thought the hobbits were bad wait until he sees what I can do-" Merry glared at the gleeful Pippin, who teetered on his seat with a wide smirk at his cousin who was crawling around on the ground like a turtle wiggling his behind trying unsuccessfully to fling the seat off. And Sam immediately began cleaning the floor from the wood of the chairs and moving about until Haldir stopped him and tugged off the offending thing stuck to Sam's rear. Haldir couldn't hide a smirk as he offered the other three new chairs once their bottoms had wriggled free out of the broken ones. _**Got to hand it to the dwarf for doing something right, **_thought Haldir, _**even if that clumsy fox brought me down with him**_. Galadriel had actually foreseen this happening and thought it something to be welcomed with a group that would be sent off soon to fight.

Haldir set a cake in front of Kagome with one candle in the center for lack of finding enough candles for her real age. "Happy Birthday," he said cheerfully as everyone ushered Kagome to blow the candle in the white pristine two layered cake with pink flowers circling the top. Kagome looked over to her son and ushered him to stand by her, "I want you to make a wish with me Shippo. I'm sure you missed a couple of birthdays too." Shippo took his mother's small hand in his own and nodded with her as they both closed their eyes and made a wish.

**_I wish for Shippo to be happy, _**Kagome thought.

_**I wish for mama to be happy,** _thought her son. The two unknowingly were far too much alike. "Happy Birthday Shippo," she said kissing her son on the cheek before hugging him and whispering in his ear, "You're the best son a mother could have." Shippo bashfully took his seat and felt at peace.

"We have gifts for you, for all of you," said Lord Celebron interrupting the merriment.

"But we've got gifts to give first," ordered Pippin as he quickly finished his second plate of food in no time flat. Kagome could swear that Pippin had the stomach of a black hole and the speed of a cheetah when it came to finishing his meals. Pippin fixed another plate of food and almost dug in but stopped as a merry light came into his eyes. "I want to give you my gift first!" The hobbit raced back over to the table of food, crawled under it, his tail wiggling oddly as he scavenged around for the gift, and he crawled out with a gift held aloft in his hands as he ran over to Kagome, holding it up to her like an offering to a goddess. Pippin almost tripped he was so excited as he held the gift impatiently under Kagome's nose. **_Pippin is like a child at Christmas,_** Kagome thought. "Open it now," begged the impatient hobbit. "Please! Its from Gimli and me!"

Kagome forked another bite into her mouth before she complied. Slowly, so as to prolong Pippin's anticipation, she opened the gift that had hovered dangerously close to her face due to the eager hobbit. Kagome took her sweet time to unfold the ragged cloth around it. Pippin's fingers were drumming impatiently against the table. And then Kagome gasped at the appeal of the gift. "Pippin and Gimli, thank you," she cried out sniffing gingerly at the sweet smell of roses and relishing the scent of it. _**No more smelling like muddy men, **_Kagome thought about ready to cry at something so trivial as the ability to smell clean for once. Legolas eyed Gimli with a crooked brow at the gift that was given to Kagome. It was hard to imagine Gimli gingerly sniffing perfume bottles, batting his eyes like a woman, and sighing in content as he found the right one… well, it wasn't too hard to imagine just incredibly hilarious for Legolas who was lucky in that he was a being who could hold a composed face.

"Say nothing or you won't be able to say anything ever again," hissed the dwarf to the elf prince. Kagome gingerly placed the gifts in the cloth they'd been wrapped in, emptied her arrow casket and set them at the bottom for safety before replacing the arrows into the casket. She gave Pippin a quick kiss on the head which made him as red as the sweetest rose and he bashfully shuffled his feet back over to his chair with a grin that couldn't leave his face. Gimli on the other hand shook his head when Kagome raised a brow at him. _**The elf would not let me live that down if I let the lass kiss my head. Lookit wee Pip! Has he no shame in swooning over the lass like that? **_Gimli rolled his eyes as Pippin let out another sigh, just to be dramatic and blew a kiss over to Kagome who let out a very unlady-like snort. Legolas inwardly wished he could be like Pippin sometimes, someone who was smooth when it came to emotions, but he honestly admitted that he wouldn't be caught dead flirting like that with Kagome.

_**I wonder if she'll like my gift, **_thought Legolas. _**Of course she'll like my gift, **_he reassured himself, suddenly sitting up as straight as he could, his aura boosting with confidence that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. The demon silently wondered what the world would be like if people merely opened their mouths for one moment and told everyone what was on their mind, who they cared for, their worries. After imagining it for a moment the demon then thanked Kami that no one did that. _**It wouldn't be as interesting and it would be annoying to have to kill a few men in this city that have already looked at my sister in an untoward way, **_thought the demon lord as he raised a goblet to drink.

"We got you something too," said Frodo standing up with Merry, Sam, and a mewing Kirara. The three hobbits brought out a small wrapped object that they'd decided on buying for Kagome with a little bit of the money, the rest of their money would be saved for food should they need it in the future. Kagome opened the gift to find a silver brush for her hair. "Cause you're always combing your fingers through it," blushed Frodo giving an explaination as Kagome got up and hugged the three hobbits, Kirara tangled herself about Kagome's legs purring affectionately, and Pippin forced himself into the embrace just because Kagome was hugging his friends and not him. Kagome chuckled as she placed the brush in one of the large pockets of her dress before sitting down. It was amazing what all she could hold on her person. Aragorn raised a brow at Legolas and wagged them up and down, Legolas merely raised his foot under the table and stomped on his friend's toes as hard as he could smiling cheerfully at Aragorn's wince of pain.

"I believe Legolas has a gift for you," teased Aragorn ignoring the pain that shot up his foot as Legolas stomped on his toes once more. The elf glared at his mortal friend before he got up quietly and moved to fetch his gift from under the table. Legolas placed the gift in Kagome's hands, not missing a beat to allow his fingers to brush against hers. As Pippin continued to watch the exchange between elf and miko, Shippo stealthily snagged a cinnamon roll off of Pippin's plate for he was far too lazy to get up and fix another plate of food.

"You said you were making Aragorn something," Kagome said looking at the elf prince as she finally realized what Legolas had been spending all of his time doing.

"No, I said I was making something for a friend," Legolas corrected before sitting down. Legolas wanted nothing more than be on the edge of his seat bouncing in impatience for Kagome to open his gift, but he didn't let it show as he lifted up his goblet and pretended to be indifferent as he sipped at his drink. Kagome let fall the sides of cloth around the gift and her silence was enough proclamation as she stared in awe at the bow resting in her hands.

The dark wood was smooth to the touch, the handle of the bow was intricate in its design as the bow formed that of a sleeping woman carved from wood, her waist was where one held the bow and her shoulder was where a person would notch an arrow. A taught gleaming light yellow string ran between the bow making Kagome wonder at its color. Kagome felt her fingers tracing the complex design, a finger fell across the face of the woman whose eyes were closed in deep slumber. _**Its me,**_ she thought wondering if this was how Legolas had seen her through his eyes.

Silent tears fell from Kagome's eyes she thought of the obvious care that must've gone into making this bow. This wasn't something that could be made in a few hours, and it was so well done. _**A lot of thought must've gone into this gift**_, she wondered amazed that someone would take such care to make something like this for her. The figure's lips looked smooth despite being carved, her hands fell limply with the long sleeves of her old miko garb, but most of the garb was covered up by vines of flowers that seemed to wrap around her like a friend gently cradling her to the bark of the tree, grooves were made behind her to represent the tree she was pinned to. The face looked as if she were about to wake up any moment, her lips were slightly parted, and her head was tilted as if about to yawn. Her curves were well made and Kagome blushed a little at the detail that permeated the bow.

The rest of the group was amazed at such skill crafted into the bow and Aragorn even felt himself astounded at the work. Haldir just found this action even further proof, if Legolas's eyes closing in his sleep weren't proof enough, that the elf prince was in love with Kagome. It was the finest piece of work Haldir had ever seen Legolas make and that was saying something considering the elf prince had lived for so long. Lady Galadriel reached out to touch the hand of her husband lovingly, their eyes met. Lady Galadriel knew Legolas's secret, though her husband Lord Celebron did not. Lady Galadriel had looked into the possible futures for Kagome, one of them included the elf prince. Lord Sesshomaru deepened his wishes for Legolas to be the one to unite with Kagome if he could produce such a detailed gift. Sesshomaru inwardly wished to push the two together though he couldn't. _**Tampering with fate makes a mess of things. And this Sesshomaru has more patience than most to watch how things play out.**_

Pippin sighed, _**Legolas is probably going to get a big wet kiss for that. Lucky dog. **_Merry was on his fourth plate of food. Gimli had to admit to himself that the elf did good work, though he wouldn't say so aloud. And Shippo wished he could shoot a bow and arrow as good as Kagome so he could talk Legolas into making him a weapon just as nice. Like his mother Shippo was oblivious to most things.

"Thank you," Kagome said watching Legolas's head bob in a nod as he ate a piece of bread. Kagome wanted to throw her arms around Legolas and hug him for such a sweet gift, in fact her hands gripped tightly onto the bow to stop her from her actions, but she knew Legolas was an elf and didn't like to be teased by others. She wouldn't allow her friend to be taunted.

"If you'll forgive me for interrupting, I believe it is almost time for the Fellowship to depart," spoke Lady Galadriel who upon seeing Kagome's dilemma decided on a way to help the young woman out. Everyone stood up, having finished their meals, and slowly walked out into the light of the morning. Pippin and Merry had more than a few piece of food stuffed in their pockets. Shippo lead them knowing that Sesshomaru and the lord and lady of Lothlorein had gifts to hand out to the Fellowship that would help them. Haldir went to help them, his mind was stuck on what he was going to compile to his king. Haldir was basically going to mention that Legolas seemed well and was benefiting the group. Nothing else would be needed. _**The king didn't ask for a thorough report, **_Haldir thought to himself remembering his conversation with Lord Sesshomaru.

None took notice that Legolas still sat in his seat as Kagome stood up hastily, bow clutched in her hand, and marched over to Legolas who was pretending to wipe his mouth with a cloth. When he felt her presence behind him the elf prince said, "It is just something meager compared to-"

And without warning Kagome leaned down to threw her warm arms around his shoulders, looping around his neck, hugging him from behind where he sat. She took great care to hug him with the bow still clutched in her hand. Legolas didn't admit how nice it felt with her arms around him and the look of her arms around him. Kagome's head nudged into his shoulders as she murmured quietly for his ears only, "Don't you ever call this bow meager, Legolas! I won't hear anyone calling it something other than beautiful," she ordered. "This is the kindest gift someone has ever given me in my life." She felt a hand of his reach up and touch one of her elbows that circled his neck. It was a short tender moment that was relished as Legolas's smooth features relaxed even more at Kagome's gentle nature. He was glad that she couldn't see how she affected him so.

"Your welcome," he whispered, for most of the air was caught in his throat at this action from Kagome. Legolas wanted nothing more than to turn around and sweep her into his arms for a long hug but the others were expecting them outside of the dining room. Legolas pulled out of her grasp and stood up. Before they could go outside he turned around to tug on her hair, making her see the petite smile that graced his lips. "Lets go outside now, Kagome." Her name on his lips made her cheeks redden, it came out of his mouth like the lyric to a song. Kagome had a moment of hero worship shining in her eyes for Legolas, before she grabbed his arm and took off for the outside with Legolas being dragged behind her.

Outside Lady Galadriel went among the group to hand off gifts. Lord Celebron and Lord Sesshomaru stood behind her handing her the many gifts. Aragorn received a sheath for his sword and instructed that the sword that slept in that sheath would never be stained or broken in defeat. The lady asked the mortal man if he wished for anything else and he calmly said in a soft tone that Kagome was able to catch and wonder over, "Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it." Only Legolas, the two demons, and the remaining three elves knew of whom Aragorn spoke of.

"Yet maybe this will lighten your heart, for it was left in my care to be given to you. I gave it to my daughter and she her own," said Lady Galadriel pulling from a pocket in her white dress a brooch with the likeness of an eagle on it. Kagome found herself wondering who was Lady Galadriel's granddaughter and looked to Legolas who shook his head meaning that he would explain later. _**If he doesn't I'll end up asking Aragorn anyway. I wonder though… Aragorn is too nice of a man not to have a sweetheart. **_Kagome's eyes suddenly got wide as she began to daydream giddily like a schoolgirl. _**Oh! What if he has a sweetheart who is waiting on him to return from this quest? He's always touching something under his shirt, maybe she gave him something like a locket! How romantic! **_Legolas pinched Kagome's arm making her glare back at him to which he looked away innocently as if he'd done nothing whistling harmlessly. He'd noticed her train of thought and had no doubt of what Kagome was thinking, though she could be serious he knew she was still a young woman who loved to daydream. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin received belts from the lady and her lord and swords from Lord Sesshomaru. They quickly disregarded their old swords for the new ones handing off their old weapons to Shippo who was setting aside things they wished not to carry. They couldn't very well have too much weighing them down.

When it came Legolas's turn he received a new bow, longer and stouter than his ancient one, and a new quiver of arrows he received from Lord Sesshomaru. Legolas pulled on the string and Kagome stared at it, "The string is light like mine."

"That's because it is strung with elf-hair like yours," whispered Legolas making Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at her own. _**Did Legolas put a part of himself into the making of my bow? **_When she looked back at him and found Legolas looking away, almost bashfully, whistling again as if he were a naïve child. He had made the string with his own hair._** Is it odd that I feel comforted knowing that if I'm alone in a fight in a way he's protecting me? Miroku must've rubbed off on me too much, **_thought Kagome as Lady Galadriel stepped to her. Pippin silently wondered at the odd tune Legolas had been whistling a lot and wondered if there were words to the song.

"I don't need anything," said Kagome shaking her head already as she gripped tight onto her new bow. "I have everything that I need."

"Then have something you don't need," smiled Galadriel pulling out a pair of pearl earrings shaped like tear drops. She slowly began to attach them one by one at the holes where Kagome had long ago had her ears pierced when she was a child. Lady Galadriel's hand rested on Kagome's cheek like that of a mother about to send her daughter off to college. "You must keep these in your ears. Should they fall off and hit the ground then you will be able to talk to anyone you wish. They will disappear once this happens so you only have two times when you will be able to do this," advised Galadriel. Kagome did something that was startling in the fact that it was a royal, the miko hugged her and the lady hugged Kagome back. _**I'm grateful no one saw me hug Legolas. I wonder what they would think if they found I hugged not only a lady but a prince as well, **_thought Kagome. Shippo glanced at Sesshomaru who walked away to move around the older weapons. Sesshomaru knew the fox pup wanted to speak.

"Why not give Kagome your bow and arrows?" Shippo asked lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. Demons could speak lower than elves and with Sesshomaru moving around the old weapons it was even harder to hear what they were saying.

"Hnn. It wouldn't help."

"But your bow has a bunch of spells-"

"Trust me Shippo," breathed the demon lord as he glanced over at Kagome whose eyes were still lit up as her fingers traced the bow Legolas had given her. Sesshomaru watched the elf prince who had a satisfied air around him. With every exclamation Kagome made, every loving stroke she bid the bow, the Legolas's aura spiked up in happiness. Little did Legolas know that his bow and arrow would be just as strong as Lord Sesshomaru's. _**Often times the strongest magic is love, **_thought Sesshomaru. _**A weapon made with good intentions can only give fruit to good things. **_It appeared that Lothlorein had served more than the purpose of rest for the travelers. It had given them a peaceful atmosphere that had been able to allow for feelings to be brought forward that would otherwise haven't come so easily with the dangers of Sauron outside of the city.

Sam received a box of dirt that could grow anything. He went scarlet in the ears as the radiant Lady Galadriel patted his head. Sesshomaru also handed Sam a sharper sword when he'd finished speaking with Shippo. For Gimli the lady asked of him what he wished and he replied nothing. She smiled and told all the elves that no longer should they make fun of dwarves for being grasping and ungracious, and then she gave him three little golden hairs from her head when he asked only for one. Lord Celebron was amused to no end, though he didn't say it, it wasn't surprising for many to be easily besotted by his charming wife. Lady Galadriel then turned her attention to Shippo who stood behind Sesshomaru, "I have something for you yet." Lady Galadriel patted Shippo's head and said, "For you who've guarded your mother so closely I shall grant you a gift, a mirror in which you may see whatever you wish to see. In this way you may be able to always keep an eye on those you love. The only disadvantage is you may only see what you know exists." Shippo was handed a small silver hand mirror, no bigger than his palm, and he graciously bowed to her his thanks. Sesshomaru handed Shippo an elf sword, the Tetsusaiga would still hang around Shippo's waist though. Shippo desired to see if the sword would call out to any of Kouga's relations.

Kagome handed her old bow to Sesshomaru. Legolas decided that it was finally time to give up his own old bow so he gifted it to the hobbits Merry and Pippin for it was small enough for one of them to use, "Take care of that. Its almost as old as I, though it should be strong enough to handle you two." Pippin clutched the bow to his chest and Merry saluted the elf saying, "We'll protect it with our lives." The two then promptly fought over who would try out the old bow first and Pippin stumbled backwards breaking the ancient wooden thing in half. Kagome giggled as Legolas shrugged his shoulders and acknowledged dryly, "I should've expected that." Merry and Pippin thoroughly apologized but Legolas had come to the conclusion that no matter where the two hobbits went they would cause mayhem and it was only in their nature to break things. With that in mind he decided that they were not getting their hands on his new bow nor the one he made for Kagome.

Frodo was the last to receive a gift. And to him was given a phial of light, the light of Earendil's star. With their gifts and lighter hearts the group set out beginning their journey once more in swift elf boats that glided across the smooth peaceful waters of the city taking them towards danger and further away from peace with every movement of the paddles.

* * *

Three boats traveled along the waters. Aragorn pushed through the waters with Frodo and Sam sitting in his boat. Boromir moved the waters with his paddle as Merry and Pippin argued over who Lady Galadriel had liked the most. Legolas was thankful in that he got to watch after Kagome in his boat, then again he was her guardian, though he did feel a small old tinge of annoyance at riding with the dwarf. Luckily though that tinge of irritation was dissipating due to their very slow bond of friendship that had been developing ever since Kagome had scolded them in the mines. Shippo rode overhead on Kirara, keeping an eye on Kagome while glancing every once in a while out at the forests around them. _**Well, at least it is only orcs I have to protect Kagome from. I don't think I'd be able to handle suitors at a time like this, **_Shippo thought to himself. _**Though Boromir tries my patience, at least he isn't riding with my mother. Then I'd have to break his arm and gauge out his eyes.**_

"Elf what song have you been whistling so much?" Gimli finally asked aloud, all the days they'd been at Lothlorein the dwarf had wondered at the tune that was always on Legolas's lips. Kagome tilted her head as she thought about the tune Legolas had whistled the entire week and suddenly found herself laughing. Legolas grimaced a bit as he rowed the long boat at being caught.

"It is a song I taught him. I'm sorry if I got that song stuck in your head," Kagome apologized as she sang a few words to Gimli, "When the party was nice the party was pumping. Hey yah yippee yi oh." She burst out laughing too caught up in at what she probably sounded like to the group for everyone had made sure to quiet down to hear Kagome.

"Yippee yi oh?" Pippin asked and then he smiled wondering at Kagome's culture. "Kagome... do you have any other songs you remember? Can you teach us?"

"Um... Okay repeat after me Pip," Kagome called out from her boat as a song came to mind that might continue the happy mood from Lothlorein before the worries of their quest could catch up to them. "I can see clearly now the rain is gone. I can see all obstacles in my way..."

And so it was the group traveled with smiles on their faces and soon most members were trying to see the words as soon as they memorized them. Even Sam tried to sing with Frodo. Gimli merely grunted but found himself laughing at a few words. Aragorn whistled quietly with the rest. Boromir couldn't keep a smirk off his face. Shippo flew higher, his ears could only take enough off pitch singing. The sound of their merry voices bounced off the river and Legolas was happy to be singing along with Kagome. Both of their voices harmonized together, though Legolas sang the best out of all the members. And Shippo silently wished that the elf could give everyone else singing lessons, even his mother. **_At least mama sings decently unlike that wailing Pippin, _**thought Shippo, his ears flinching at the high pitched singing of the hobbit.

* * *

Inuyasha had watched from the outskirts of town. He'd watched as Kikyou was burned alongside her lover Milo. Their hands bound and crossed so that they held each other's fingers in their own. The town wouldn't let Inuyasha anywhere near her funeral. They had run Inuyasha out of the town once they'd found out what had transpired. _**Me,**_ he thought bitterly, _**the one who wasn't the adulterer.**_ He wasn't even allowed to take his children, the two that were his, for the town had deemed a murderer unsuitable to raise children. Not that Inuyasha had wanted to raise his children anyway, especially when they welcomingly accepted the hands of the parents of Milo as caretakers. Inuyasha didn't want to see any child of his die before he did nor did he rightly care at this moment for right now he was consumed in emotions that most thoughts were blocked out. Inuyasha rubbed his chest with his hand. There was a small pain there for Kikyou. Though he had long ago chosen her he'd never felt filled. _**She wasn't worth it, **_he thought bitterly at the choice he'd made in the past. _**So stupid to throw her life away on him. Bitch! Just because I search for Kagome doesn't mean anything when I can't find her! Kikyou… you're lucky you're dead now.**_

Inuyasha's hands made a fist, the long clawed fingers cutting into the flesh inside his hand as if to wake him from his stupor. Yes, there was pain in his heart for the death of Kikyou, anger as well for the stupid choice she had made, guilt that he could've stopped her death, but an abundance of pride that said it wasn't his fault. Inuyasha had never felt such a flood of emotions. And the one emotion that was the strongest was determination as he turned his back on the villege, the place that had been home for him and Kikyou, the place that had begun his journey when a young woman had pried him free from a tree. Inuyasha left it behind him jumping into the wind, a lone tear flying from his face to drop heavily on the ground and slowly soaking into the earth. That tear was the last trace of humanity in Inuyasha. _**Kagome, I'll find you wherever you are, or in this case whenever you are. All I need is a sign, some clue. Its back to snooping around a bunch of smelly books and old farts who know too much.**_


	15. Chapter 15 In the Heat of Battle

**_Chika note: Pip's song is in both the books, introduced in The Fellowship of the Rings, and was shown in the last movie Return of the King. Just wanted Kagome to hear it at some point cuz its pretty. This excerpt of the song is from the book. Kagome's thoughts of Galadriel weren't in the earlier chaps, it was added to this 1 in case you're confused. And I tried to keep everything as straight as possible and hope you can understand it when it flips around with the many pg breaks. I hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for all your reviews & your adds! It makes my day bubbly! Kouga/demon + Rin/human=Kinta/half-demon like Inu Hope you guys like Kinta's entrance and think him okay, I tried to make him a good character._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_**

* * *

**_

Over two hours they had paddled and yet none of the men were tired. One song was taught by Pippin that had Kagome looking into the reflection of the river thinking about her family. It was a sweet tune about traveling and missing home. It had made all of the Fellowship quiet down as both he and the rest of the hobbits, as well as Kagome, sang together. She felt the words something to remember. Though with it being Pippin the song had to be humorous at some point. The last part of the song though really made the Fellowship tone down to listen.

"…Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadows to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Then world behind and home ahead,

We'll wander back to home and bed.

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,

Away shall fade! Away shall fade!

Fire and lamp, and mean and bread,

And then to bed…"

"And then to my flu-uuuuu-fffffy bed," sang out Pippin raising his high voice at the prospects of a bed instead of the flooring of the earth.

"Do you always have to murk things up Pip?" Merry asked his cousin, thumping Pippin on the back of the head. Kagome rolled her eyes at the comradeship between the cousin's. _**Pippin may be a screw up, but he's our screw up**_, she thought watching as Pippin began rocking the boat to scare Merry. Pippin would've ended up in tipping the boat over had not Boromir tossed an acorn at his head to get his attention. "I swear you've gotten more annoying Pip. Wait until we get home, they'll cast you out for sure," warned Merry already imagining his cousin having a good day stuck in the stocks as punishment for something or another.

_**Home,**_ Kagome thought to herself looking at her reflection in the river as they trailed across its surface. _**I wonder what all of us will go back to after this quest is over?… For now, these people feel like family.**_

Kagome looked up and caught the eyes of Legolas in the water reflecting back at her for a moment. The waves of the water quickly remedied that, for in one small wave Legolas appeared to be steady rowing and not paying any attention to her. _**He likes me, **_she thought, her fingers unconsciously stroked the bow in her hands. Kagome had long put off the notion but it kept popping up when she was near him. Kagome had spent most of her time ignoring the thought like she had her friend Kouga and his infatuation with her. Like Kouga, it was easy to put off thinking when one wasn't around the other. Now Kagome was no longer in a city where she would spend everyday out of Legolas's reach. Not that Kagome didn't mind spending hours with Legolas, in fact, Kagome loved passing hours talking with him. Legolas was closer to her than Sango had been, but now she was back on the quest with Legolas and had to finally think over her real feelings.

_**I like him, **_she admitted glancing over at Legolas to stare at his profile for a bit as his eyes were currently focused on Aragorn's boat leading them. When his hair blew over his shoulder on a light breeze Kagome remembered all too well Inuyasha. She swore she could've seen Inuyasha glance over to her and growl out, 'Whatcha staring at wench?' Kagome blinked and shook her head, disturbed at this image that had popped into her mind and disgusted with herself as she looked away. _**I'm not ready to open my heart yet. Little things make me still see him of all people. You would think I wouldn't care anymore. It has been months and I still think of him. I can't offer Legolas anything until I get over Inuyasha.**_

"Kagome," murmured Legolas, as if reading her mind and realizing Kagome was thinking of him. The truth was that out of the corner of his eye Legolas had found Kagome's gaze upon him, though he wouldn't alert her to this knowledge, but he was rather gladdened by the fact, until Kagome had turned away looking disappointed. Not wanting a frown marring her features he'd decided to talk to her. Kagome, hearing the sweet voice on her ears of her name, turned to look at the handsome elf, one of her brows raised in question. He quickly sought for something that would allow him to hear her speak. "We may proceed with your studies now that we have time. Quel re," the elf said the last in his tongue waiting for the obvious response from Kagome.

"Quel re?" She repeated, not knowing that Legolas was finding her face something wonderful to look at, as she scrunched up her eyebrows and looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. Most of the time Legolas liked to look at Kagome, though he tried to be discreet about it. Her face was like a canvas on which a work of intricate beauty was made by the second, for every second Kagome had a different expression on her face and she wasn't afraid to show what she felt to the world. She never hid her fear nor her amusement at something. Kagome was a walking display of interest to Legolas.

"It means, 'Good day' Kagome," said Legolas watching as Kagome repeated the phrase over in her mouth trying out the new word a few times trying to get the accent down.

And so Legolas began to go over the greetings. Good day, evening, afternoon, and night. He tried these four first and then tested Kagome on them by mixing the phrases up and saying them in elfish for her to repeat in the common tongue, and then he would say them in the common tongue and she would have to repeat them back in his elf tongue.

"Good night," said Legolas moving the paddle in the water with a sloshing noise. He thoroughly enjoyed teaching Kagome his tongue.

"Quel orqu," said Kagome. Aragorn immediately snorted and Legolas couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "What? What did I say?"

"How do you get 'du' and 'orqu' mixed up?" Shippo asked from where he rode Kirara snickering at his mother.

"You said 'good orc,' Kagome," replied Legolas. Kagome rolled her eyes and reached down into the river to send Legolas a light splash.

"Don't' blame me if you can't pronounce your own language Legolas! It sounded like you were saying 'orqu!'" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as Gimli both bemoaned Kagome for bringing a little bit of water into the boat and praised her for wetting that 'foolish elf.'

"If you ever get backed into a corner by an orc mama you know what to say," chided Shippo with a teasing gleam in his eyes. Kagome pointed a finger at Shippo's tail in warning and he quickly nudged Kirara forward rather than face the wrath of his mother.

Gimli grumbled, "Lass, ye could spend yer time in better pursuits than wasting it on learning the language of idiots." This had earned Gimli a good dousing of water when Legolas had 'accidentally' hit his paddle too hard in the water causing the dwarf to grumble even louder as he moved far away from the elf, towards the front of the boat.

"Do you want to learn a song in my tongue?"

"Your tongue, meaning speaking Sindarian with a Silvan accent, poor Kagome will be teased like you," taunted Aragorn from ahead in his boat.

"Ignore the smelly man Legolas and sing," piped Pippin earning a small quiet chuckle from the mortal man in question. Legolas's eyes lit up.

"I'll sing it for all to understand and then we shall learn it in Sindarian," Legolas proposed trying to think of a way for Kagome to catch on quicker to his language. He saw a look in her eyes of unquenched thirst; Kagome loved learning and was trying her hardest with his language. So Legolas had decided that he would reward her with a song, though it would be hard, he figured that if Kagome learned a balance of both easy and hard she would at some point come in the middle and be able to understand things better. The only song Legolas could think of at that moment was one that reminded him of Kagome. And so he began, with his song Aragorn and Shippo picked up the words, and even Frodo began singing it for he knew the song. Bilbo had trained Frodo well in languages and he could still remember this song in both elf and the common tongue.

"Snow-white! Snow-white! O lady clear!

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!-"

And so they sang about a light that had wandered to them from amidst the world of woven trees, their light being Kagome. After singing it twice she learned the words and then listened to it in the tongue of the elves, repeating the words over and over until she got it.

* * *

After a while the singing died down. A hush had claimed the waters they traveled. Honestly, Kagome hadn't felt up to singing when she got a taste of something she hadn't felt in what appeared to be ages. Kagome had a foreboding; a small jolt of her powers, telling her that something was following after them. She'd felt her powers stir awake at the presence of evil as they'd been sitting in the boat with Pippin ahead of them enveloping Boromir, or trying to, in tales about the Shire. At the time though Kagome knew the danger was far behind them, too far for her to tell how much evil was nearby. She hadn't thought to warn the others for she'd hoped they would escape the reach of these small stirrings of fear.

Kagome's mood was brought down even more when her mind strayed towards the night before their departure. Kagome remembered the unsettling things that had transpired between her and Galadriel when they had bathed that night. Things had seemed so peaceful sitting in that warm enchanted water until the Lady of the Light had spoken of things to come. Kagome didn't want to hear of the future, but the lady had urged Kagome to take heed of some information.

_'I do see something that is coming for you. Something that is stretching backwards to get to you… he's coming for you.'_

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as the memory of the words echoed in her head. There was no doubt who _he_ was, but Kagome wondered why he would in his right mind search for her when he had attempted, succeeded, in taking her life. Kagome's fingers sank tight onto the rim of the wooden elf boat and gripped it hard for a moment, her knuckles turned white. She let go when she took in a quick calming breath. **_He can't get me, _**she thought to herself actually finding a small fear in her heart at the thought of Inuyasha coming back into her life. **_Though I care about him, he decided his choice and so he should live with it as I try to get over mine. _**Then Kagome's thoughts faded to Legolas sitting just behind her, Lady Galadriel had also had a conversation concerning Legolas with Kagome… though the priestess didn't want to think about that right now. Instead Kagome turned her eyes forward and looked ahead. For if she continued to look ahead then maybe she wouldn't have to think of the future nor the past. **_I'll think over the rest of our conversation when I've cleared out my own thoughts, _**Kagome promised herself.

She brushed back her shorn hair, it had grown a little over an inch since she'd cut it. Kagome twisted a finger in her short hair to try and steady the uneasy feeling she had as they rode under the branches of these new trees in their boats. The forest made Kagome made her edgy. Kagome was in this new forest, so far from the one in which she'd been asleep as well as the calming forest of Lothlorien. This forest made Kagome feel as if she were being watched at curiously by the trees themselves. Kagome's eyes strayed to the leaves that fell and twisted merrily in the breeze landing smoothly upon the glass of water. **_I'm just becoming more paranoid, _**she thought to herself as she brought her fingers down from her hair.

Having caught Kagome's eyes watching the trees Merry decided to make conversation. "Did you know that trees talk Kagome?" Merry asked the woman trying to pull her out of her brooding mood. She looked up startled, feeling as if Merry had just read her mind.

"Really now?" The miko's lips turned up with her teasing voice. She took the distraction for what it was, an attempt from Merry to make her smile at him.

"I would not take light what he says Kagome, for it is true," murmured Legolas startling Kagome as she turned to look back at him. Surely he didn't believe that she would easily fall for myths, but the look on his face wasn't of jest. He let his gaze slip away from hers to look at the trees with a certain fondness, as if they were friends.

"Bilbo once told me that the elves began it, they stirred the trees to life and taught them how to speak," said Frodo trying to make small talk as Legolas's canoe moved closer to their little boat so that Kagome could look at Frodo. Sam had long ago been claimed by sleep in the gentle rocking of the boat. Kagome turned his gaze once more to Legolas, "Do they talk to beings who aren't trees?"

"Its rare," answered Legolas glancing over the overhanging boughs that appeared to be leaning towards them as if trying to catch his every word, "they are friends of the elves and respect us as we respect them. However, for other races they hold dispute." Kagome looked up at Shippo.

"Did our tree ever speak to you Shippo?"

"No, but I do believe the forest found itself wanting to watch after you," said Shippo with an odd light in his eyes as he urged Kirara downward, her claws skimming the top of the water as he leaned on her to look over at his mother as he told of an interesting occurrence. "There were very few times I had to leave you in the capable paws of Kirara, and upon those times I found myself entirely perplexed mama." He saw the question in her eyes and answered her with a confusing memory that had made Sesshomaru if anything even more speechless at this knowledge, "One time when I left I found the corpses of orcs surrounding the area, they were hurt by what appeared to be branches, some had roots burrowing in their bodies. You can imagine my panic as I ran through the woods and found the trees had enclosed themselves upon you and Kirara, she was mewing and trying to get out but couldn't for even the branches above had bent down to protect you. I turned around ready to get help when I heard movement, when I looked back the trees had moved back in their places, Kirara was looking at them like she'd seen a miracle, and you rested their on your tree undisturbed." The fire-tigress roared in agreement. With that in her thoughts Kagome made a mental note not to piss off the trees and to possibly try talking to them when no one was looking.

* * *

They were just coming across the statues of Argonath, the kings of old, when it happened. Kagome got a strong shock that felt like the one from the mines of Moria. _**A large group of evil, **_she thought to herself as she felt a strong surge of power. Kagome's power pulsed at the taste of something larger than the group of orcs that had attacked them, yet smaller than the Balrog. A shiver danced down Kagome's spine. Kagome glanced nervously around the trees but saw nothing encroaching upon them… yet. _**We still have time. The group, army, whatever it is, is still far behind us… but they're getting faster,**_ she thought to herself. "What is it Kagome?" Legolas asked from where he rowed having noticed the chill that had caught Kagome, which was odd considering there were no breezes blowing. Gimli snored sound asleep where he lay in the boat. Legolas had noticed Kagome glancing around into the woods often, but had just thought if something was near she would tell them, now he saw her with an immense look of unease upon her features. He rarely missed a thing when it came to Kagome. "Something is coming after us, I sensed it earlier but it was smaller. Its gotton bigger and is catching up."

Luckily, it was at that moment they made it to the banks of the lake for a quick meal. They rapidly set up a small fire that wouldn't catch the attention of others and made fast of fixing a snack. Kagome moved off to sit on a lone brown long finding comfort as her fingers unconsciously picked at the bark of the dead tree. Legolas bent down to look Kagome in the eyes, her warm brown eyes looked off in their own world and Kagome had closed in on herself. She hadn't even noticed that Legolas was at eye level with her for her mind was distracted. Kagome wrapped arms around her knees as her eyes averted to look off into the woods, a dull look passed her eyes as Kagome focused on what she was feeling, and then she returned her eyes to look at the worried silver-blue ones. Kagome imemdiately leaned back from the close proximity of Legolas. He reached up and allowed his gentle fingers to touch her cheek trying to comfort her and anchor her eyes to his face. Kagome looked at any moment to jump up and run away like a frightened doe.

"Are you sure something is coming Kagome?" Legolas asked the miko who nodded her head quietly, feeling at once calmed by his hand on her face. Legolas moved the hand discreetly to her shoulder before he whistled at Aragorn to take notice. The others turned to look at the miko, this morning had brought a smile to her face but that smile had long ago evaporated. "Can you possibly see how far it is Kagome?" Kagome closed her eyes and stretched out her miko powers as far as she could, though it was a strain on her and her breathing quickened she tried her hardest. Legolas wanted to reach out and touch her, but feared that if he did so she would lose her concentration. He could already see the toll stretching her powers was doing for her. Kagome may have trained to stretch out her powers when she was with Sesshomaru and Shippo, but it appeared this might be too distant for her. "Too far to see," she said quickly gasping in air as her powers sprung back to her like rubber. Kagome's groaned and found her head in her hands at the newfound headache that came crashing down on her from over exceeding her limit. Kagome had tried to stretch her powers as far as she could to peek at what was coming. Shippo had been silently watching and had moved to wrap a comforting arm around his little mother.

"I saw half a days travel behind us. There is nothing there." Kagome explained, she hadn't been able to stretch further than what they'd already traveled.

"That is enough time," said Aragorn as Shippo ran to stand in the waters and sniff out the air. The air was clean, there wasn't a trace of anything evil in it. Shippo pulled out his gifted mirror and growled, for true to Galadriel's words he could not see what was coming, he could only see what he knew existed and he had no idea what was after them. "We will quickly eat and cross the lake within two hours," said Aragorn. He had wanted to wait until nightfall, but with Kagome worried he wouldn't chance it. "We'll cover the boats and continue on to Mordor."

Not desiring to wait, the fox demon shuffled out of the water and walked over to cup Kagome's cheek and make her look at him. "I'll run in the woods back to Sesshomaru for his assistance mama," said Shippo. **_It's about time Sesshomaru gets off his ass and help us! If I come across something on the way I'll just kill it. _**"I'll catch up with you later mama." The fox demon smiled lightly and gently bumped noggins with his mother before growling at Legolas a warning that wasn't to go unheeded, "Protect her or you won't have to worry about orcs torturing your white ass." With that Shippo disappeared into the trees sprinting. Kagome watched her son run off and stood up pressing a hand on the bark of a nearby tree to keep her steady. _**Please keep him safe, **_she prayed wishing she could travel with her son, but she had a duty and Shippo had a new one. Now that she was awakened he could make his own decisions, and the best was to get Sesshomaru to travel with them. Shippo had tried to persuade the dog demon before but he had been adament that Shippo was strong enough to protect Kagome, and he had a position with the elves to tend to.

Legolas reached over and deftly slipped a hand over Kagome's, giving it a gentle squeeze while no one was looking. In his fingers Kagome felt safer and found it easier to breathe. Kagome's fingers moved to clamp tightly onto his holding him in place. "Legolas, I fear their pace will be quickening. I _feel_," corrected Kagome looking up into his eyes, "their pace quickening. They're fast. Pounding, throbbing, bursts of power shooting this way." Kagome had been trained to block out the pain when she wanted to, but at the moment she allowed herself to feel it, though she wouldn't let on how bad it hurt. Kagome meant it when she said the power was throbbing and pounding because it was doing so upon her small figure. When Kagome allowed herself to feel what was affecting her powers she felt a burning sensation, as if someone were throwing snowballs at her back that held rocks that were continuously pounding on her. "The half day's travel will be covered in under an two hours. We can't leave in two. We have to leave _now_. In two hours whatever it is will be upon us." Legolas spoke not, but allowed gestures to convey his unbidden words as his hand squeezed once more and he nodded that he would speak on her behalf. A distressed Kagome wasn't something Legolas liked seeing. Legolas walked over to look out over the lake, waiting for Aragorn to move to him. Legolas glanced back at Kagome who held tightly onto her bow for protection, her other hand hovered over her sword, as if at any moment she would jump up and have to defend them. As much as Legolas liked the fact that Kagome carried something he made her, he didn't want her to have to use it so soon.

"We will have a labyrinth of sharp rocks to go through, stinking marshlands," complained the dwarf of the route that was to come quickly putting a damper on the air around them.

"If you don't have anything happy or important to say than don't say it at all Gimli," replied Kagome before Aragorn could snap on the dwarf. Kagome walked off and decided that she would try once more to stretch her powers. The rest of the group were too busy in their own thoughts to notice, all but two others that is. Kirara stayed by Pippin's side trying to comfort the nervous hobbit by rubbing her chin against his leg. Merry was fetching wood Boromir was one who noticed and followed after Kagome. Frodo, after seeing the look in Boromir's eyes, trailed off after him. Something wasn't right with the way Boromir followed her.

Legolas caught Aragorn's eye and spoke in a hushed voice to him when the mortal stood before him. "We should leave now," he pleaded Aragorn, though it came out as a command Legolas's eyes looked as if they were begging Aragorn to rush them onward. Kagome's plea had brought Legolas's instinct inside of him crying out to protect her from harm, crying out to believe her and get her to safety. **_I need to get Kagome somewhere safe, _**he thought.

"No, orcs are on the eastern shore," said Aragorn. Legolas gripped Aragorn's shoulder with so much force he had to loosen his hold for he'd made Aragorn grimace. It was unnatural for Legolas to react like such, but something… someone he was beginning to care for might be in danger should they stay any longer. Legolas gazed into Aragorn's eyes steadily and made Aragorn realize this wasn't one friend speaking to another, right now it was a one prince speaking to another about the duty to protect those under their care.

"The eastern shore worries me not Aragorn," said Legolas. "Something unnatural nears. Kagome has been uneasy, her eyes are always looking behind us, and she is as tense as she was in Moria. I can't dissuade it as simple worry."

"You trust her instincts?" Aragorn asked wanting a quick reassurance before he ordered them to leave at that moment. He trusted Kagome, but Legolas knew her better than Aragorn.

"Not just her instinct, her," admitted Legolas, raising his eyes to meet Aragorn's. "She may be prone to worry, but Kagome only does it for a reason."

"We shall leave now then," nodded Aragorn turning to the group as Merry looked around after having set down a load of wood. Merry spoke up suddenly, "We can't. We're missing Kagome and Frodo." Legolas's eyes flew to scout the area as both he and Aragorn noticed the empty pallet that Boromir had been sitting on. Before anyone could think Legolas took off searching the woods, following footsteps. _**I vow to protect her and she runs off, **_were his first thoughts._** When I find her… I better find her!**_

* * *

Kagome stood atop the ruins, her eyes scouting out the area wishing that she were a demon so she could smell and see further. For a moment Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet air, it was nice to have some refreshing air run through her body when she was feeling on the edge. Kagome kept her eyes closed, ready to begin her search anew with her miko powers already slowly flaring out, when she heard behind her the light crunching of leaves. Kagome twirled around with wide eyes to find Boromir, her powers flared down immediately as she placed a hand on her fluttering heart._** Just Boromir, **_she assured herself. Then Kagome saw the look of intensity aimed at her from Boromir. It was a look that Kagome didn't want to see reflected in his eyes; a look that scared her more than a horde of orcs. Boromir's eyes were consumed with the dark shine of lust.

"None of us should wander off on our own. You, least of all," he said gazing at her up and down slowly like he would a feast, admiring every curve and dip. Kagome took a step backwards to move away from him and her arms immediately sought to clutch around her as if to shield herself from his prying eyes. Boromir chuckled darkly and stepped forward. Unluckily, Kagome ran into the ruins of a wall finding nowhere else to go. Kagome tried to reach for her bow and arrow, but soon found her hands pushed at her sides by Boromir's stronger ones. Pain ran through her arms as they were slammed at her sides onto the stone wall behind her. Her fingers scraped across the old rocks sending small pricks of discomfort, but Kagome wasn't worried about that. Discomfort was the least of her worries as a wave of fear encompassed her.

"Boromir you aren't yourself," Kagome said with a stern voice, trying to sound as strong as she could though she was a mouse gripped in the coils of a viper. Kagome was strong, but she wasn't as strong as the man that had her pinned. He outweighed her and she couldn't pry her arms free no matter how much she struggled. Secretly she believed he liked it when she struggled, for he got this odd leer on his face when she tried stomping on his feet, only to feel him press against her to further subdue her movements.

"No, I haven't been myself since I met you. Now tell me, where is the power you hold," hissed Boromir breathing down upon her. Kagome tried to bring her leg up but Boromir quickly blocked it from hitting his groin and pressed legs firmly against her own barring her from moving at all.

"He-" But she couldn't call out for help when one of Boromir's hands wrapped around her throat and tightened. It was hard to breathe, her throat hurt as it sucked for air it couldn't receive. Kagome's free hand clawed at his arm. Kagome didn't know if her powers would work on a human, but hoped they would work on one with evil in his mind as she tried to summon her miko powers. She was only able to summon a small bit for her lack of air and she had overused it when she'd been stretching out her powers to find the danger in the area. She still needed time to regain her strength. Kagome's powers shocked Boromir nonetheless, but they weren't as strong as she'd hoped. Boromir only loosened his grip on her for a bit allowing her to breathe easier. He glared down at her.

"Don't try hurting me again or you'll regret it. I'll don't desire to search your dead body for the jewel," he growled out.

"Even if you search me you won't find it," she spat at him as Boromir's eyes swam over her in an uncomforting way.

"Then I shall have to force it from you! I do believe I will enjoy this," he leered. Heavy lips were brought down upon Kagome's own. She loathed the sweaty grimy taste of him, the feel of his beard rubbing harshly against her smooth skin, the feel of Boromir's body pressing her into the wall, the rough heady smell of him that overtook her. Boromir's tongue prodded at Kagome's lips, trying to force it open, and so Kagome opened her mouth for him. Boromir became excited at the fact that Kagome was allowing him to deepen the kiss when Kagome's teeth came down hard on his tongue and his lips, sinking into the skin as hard as she could. Boromir jerked back and groaned in pain as blood was left on Kagome's own lips, blood that was his own that filled his mouth with the taste of grit and rust. Just as Boromir raised a hand to hit Kagome, who was trying to grab her sword at that moment, something happened that Boromir hadn't seen forthcoming. He was knocked off the wall. Boromir was sent rolling into the dirt and leaves by a small body that was Frodo Baggins.

The hobbit looked back at Kagome, hatred filled his eyes for Boromir, and shouted, "Run Kagome! Run!" Frodo pushed Kagome forcefully with his hands, trying to steer Kagome away. Kagome, needing no further prodding, took off in flight thinking that the hobbit fleld with her. She wanted to get away from Boromir as fast as she could before he managed to catch up.

* * *

Soon Kagome had reached far out into the woods and slowed to a stop as she she panted and breathed slowly in and out trying to steady herself. "Frodo, thank you for saving me…" Kagome's eyes sought around her to find her savior nowhere behind her. "Frodo?" _**I abandoned him! **_Kagome took off running back in the direction she had come from, her eyes scouting around for the halfling. _**Stupid! I left him!**_

Kagome was unaware that Frodo, at that moment, was using the ring to seek invisibility before Boromir could take the ring from him. He'd had his own confrontation with Boromir over power and like Kagome had managed to run free from the greedy fingers that had sought to ensnare his power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shippo had halted his sprinting. An instinct kicked in, something felt wrong. _**The only person I've been protecting for so long for instinct to kick in is mama, **_Shippo's thoughts growled angrily at the idea that Kagome could so quickly get into trouble. He snagged the mirror from his pocket and said, "Show me Kagome." An image filtered to the mirror of Kagome looking around desperately, her lips were covered in blood, her neck looked red as if someone had gripped it tightly, her hair was disheveled, and she was breathing heavily for air. "Dammit," he growled and turned back around hoping that he would make it back in time before danger came, for though he'd made it two miles away from them, already Shippo could smell something far off in the traces of the wind. Shippo could smell the stench of evil. Danger was coming on quick feet.

* * *

As she ran scouting for the halfling, Kagome bumped into two others who had Kirara running with them. "Pippin! Merry!" Kagome froze, her hand grasping onto a tree as a quick jolt swept through her body. "They're here," she stated. Kagome didn't need to spread out her aura, she felt them without doing so. No longer did the Fellowship have the ability to leave. Predators were immense in the forest now and they were the prey. A cry arose from far away, yet Kagome could hear it on the wind with her sensitive ears.

"Find the halfling and the woman! Find the halfling and the woman!"

When the call arose, a quest to find Frodo and herself, Kagome felt the hair stand on the edge of her neck. "Quick!" She grabbed Pippin and Merry, jerking them behind her amidst thick shrubbery with Kirara transforming into a giant threatening tigress. Shippo appeared at that moment panting from the miles he'd just run to get to his mother.

"I've been searching everywhere for-" Kagome's hand covered her son's mouth silencing any further words.

Three orcs passed by and Kagome immediately looked up to find Frodo leaning against a tree, out of sight from passing enemies, that was just across their hiding place. "Frodo," murmured Merry getting the hobbit's attention. Kirara edge closer to Kagome's side as if trying to ease her mistress. Kagome met Frodo's gaze able to read in his eyes what the hobbit was planning on doing. Had she been a stronger person Kagome would've done the same thing when she'd traveled with Inuyasha's group, but back then she had felt she needed the others with her. Frodo wasn't as selfish as she'd been. And now Kagome knew what he needed most. Frodo needed a distraction. But it wasn't just Frodo that was in danger of being caught. It was her as well.

"Shippo. Pose as me," urged Kagome as calmly as she could. In a poof Shippo transformed into an identical copy of Kagome shorn hair and all. After all of these years Shippo was able to turn into someone without his puffy tail protruding from his bottom.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked when Frodo wouldn't join them in the brush.

"He's leaving," breathed Merry after locking eyes with Frodo and realization dawned on him.

"No," growled Pippin, jumping out from behind the bush with Merry grabbing a hold of him. Kagome jumped out with Shippo beside her as Pippin looked off at the running orcs.

"Run Frodo," advised Merry.

"Kirara, go with Frodo," ordered Kagome. The tigress quickly ran to the hobbit's aide. "Protect him for me!" Frodo, needing no further instructions, jumped on Kirara's back and the two took off.

"Hey you," shouted Merry at the gruesome Uruk Hai.

"Hey stinky," called out Pippin waving his arms maniacally. An Uruk Hai with a protruding stomach turned its ugly face to glower at Pippin. The hobbit pointed at him and stuck out a tongue before cat-calling, "That's right! I'm looking at you fatty!"

"Shippo, stay with Pip and Merry," Kagome hissed when the orcs turned their attention on the two hobbits and two identical mikos.

"Mama, no-"

"Do as I say Shippo," growled Kagome gripping his chin with one of her hands as her eyes bore down on his, an order that cried out to be followed. It was common sense that they both take different directions to confuse the Uruk Hai. "_If_ they catch me they _won't_ kill me. We can find each other later." And before her son could argue further Kagome was off running in the opposite direction while the other three were left to run in another. Frodo was left with the freedom to run and not be hunted down.

"Its working," Pippin shouted happily.

"I don't know if that's something to cheer for Pip," Shippo squeaked in a feminine Kagome voice. Meanwhile, his mother took off leading a very small portion of the orcs that were chasing after Shippo and the two hobbits. The orcs had pursued after the trio, more than the one miko, for it was a hobbit that they also needed. With Shippo disguised as Kagome running with two hobbits the trio made for a better prize. They needed a hobbit that carried a ring and so they justified that one of the two hobbits running with the woman must've been the ring bearer for they hadn't seen any other halflings.

* * *

Sam had taken off looking for Frodo. It was by chance that as he looked up Sam caught sight of Kirara's bushy tail with a dark short figure perched on her back reigning her forward. The figure's head full of curly brown hair was bent into Kirara's side to keep out of sight from danger. Sam hastened to chase after the two. He'd made Gandalf a promise after all and there was no way he was going to be turned into a mule or a newt for disobeying orders!

* * *

Legolas had come across Aragorn and Frodo, somehow the mortal man had beat him to the tracks, but then again Aragorn was strong in the arts of being a ranger. As much as Legolas had wanted to trail after the feminine tracks that led away from the duo, he needed to protect his companions from the Uruk Hai that had befallen them. So now Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were fighting orcs. However, through the entire ordeal Legolas's mind was elsewhere, thinking of a certain aggravating woman. _**Kagome please be safe. The sooner I finish off with these orcs the sooner I may yell at you, **_Legolas thought with satisfaction shooting off arrows and stabbing a sword into the stomachs of many an orc. To Legolas each orc was a potential threat to Kagome and he couldn't allow them to live.

* * *

Shippo and the hobbits, being chased heavily by a group of orcs, were surrounded. An orc came at them with a raised sword, Shippo was about ready to pull out his sword when he found it to be missing. The only sword he could use had fallen behind and he was now left with the Tetsusaiga, which wouldn't work for him. Just as the orc neared even closer with his sword Boromir came out from behind the hobbits and shielded them thinking Shippo to be Kagome. The two hobbits fought with their own weapons as Shippo took a sword from a dead orc and began battling.

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Boromir to Shippo, "RUN!" Boromir pulled out his horn and began blowing it to gain attention from the orcs, also alerting to Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas where they were. Merry, Pippin, and Shippo took off in the opposite direction of the horn but to no avail. They were surrounded. As the trio turned around they found an arrow locked on Boromir who was busy defending them. Before Shippo could move Boromir was shot. Before the trio could run to their comrade they were caught up in the arms by three burly Uruk Hai. Despite his wish to return to his natural shape Shippo retained the form of his mother praying that she wouldn't be caught and they would all retreat having two halflings and himself disguised as Kagome. The last thing the three saw as they were carried off was Boromir fighting with arrows protruding from his chest. Shippo shrieked as loud as he could in Kagome's form.

* * *

Legolas heard a shriek in the distance, where the sound of Boromir's horn had come from. That shriek belonged to a female. All at once Legolas felt his heart thrum to life with worry. _**Kagome.**_

* * *

The real Kagome was fighting her own battle with five orcs that had chased after her. The rest had pulled back after hearing the sound of the bugle and deciding that this woman probably wasn't the one carrying what their master desire. She pulled back arrow after arrow diminishing the five enemies to just two orcs who growled and chuckled evilly at her. Their drool hung from their mouths as they snarled at her from uneven teeth that reeked a stench she could smell from where she stood. They were closing in on her, a bow and arrow wouldn't be of use against their close swords. Kagome pulled out her own sword and was gladdened at her practice from Lothlorein. _**I have to get back to the others.**_

"Bring it on," she dared them wanting to quickly finish this. Kagome brought down a sword on the closest one as she tried to duck away from the second orc charging at her. Her sword killed the orc but was stuck in his chest. Unluckily enough the second kicked Kagome away from the dead warrior. Kagome landed with the wind knocked out of her a few feet away from the orc that was after her, and her sword was still embedded in its dead companion. "For that I'll kill you. Sauron be damned," rumbled the orc, spit flying from his mouth, as he brought down his sword, which Kagome quickly rolled away from. Kagome was lucky when, out of nowhere, a root managed to pop up allowing for the warror's sword to get jammed in it. She sprinted towards the fallen orc and pulled out her sword from his body swiveling around to clash swords with the other creature that had managed to pull out it's sword. They sparred near the ruins. Just when the orc thought he had Kagome cornered he brought his sword down but her own rose to meet it and she sent forth a wave of miko energy that purified the orc into a heap of charred meat. Kagome was knocked back into the wall by the power she'd sent into the beast, stupidly using what she had left, and went crashing against the wall with such a force that it knocked her to the ground. Kagome fell to the floor of the forest, her eyes blackening at the pain in her head from the force of the wall, and everything began hurting tremendously as she felt herself slowly blacking out. Kagome reached around trying to crawl on the ground. _**They need me… Legolas needs me, **_were Kagome's last thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness and crumbled unconscious into the leaves. The trees seemed to murmur their discomfort and if anyone had seen they would've thought the trees had shifted closer to hide her dormant form from any orcs that passed by.

* * *

Aragorn quickly made work of the orc that had been fighting Boromir, but by then it was too late. Boromir's wounds were too much to bear and he was dying. "Where's Frodo?" The wounded mortal gasped to Aragorn, wanting, _needing_ to know that the hobbit was safe.

"I let him go."

"I wish I could've done the same to both he and Kagome," rasped Boromir straining with every breath. He still had something to say as death stood over him. Boromir needed to apologize to Aragorn.

* * *

Legolas and Gimli ran until they came to where Boromir lay on the ground breathing his last words to Aragorn. It was apparent by the pale face, the blood, the way he breathed, that the mortal was moments away from the grim shadows of death. And yet Legolas couldn't find himself to look at Boromir for long, though it pained him that the mortal was in such a state. Legolas couldn't get_ her_ out of his mind as his eyes swept over the area looking desperately for signs of Kagome. _**Where is she? Kagome!**_

"They've got Merry and Pippin. The little ones," Boromir gasped sucking in air and finding his body shaking at the effort. "They've got her." Boromir's eyes locked with that of Legolas's in that moment and suddenly Legolas felt his heart in his chest begin thumping wildly and erratically. Everything else Boromir said to Aragorn in that moment went unnoticed by Legolas. Anything said fell on deaf elf ears as Legolas glanced around the ground searching for Kagome's small footprints. He found them beside two pairs of hobbit-sized prints. The tracks stopped and were surrounded by the feet of the Uruk Hai. They were indeed taken alive. No blood other than Boromir's and the Uruk Hais' black blood littered the ground. _**She's safe,**_ he thought finding some peace in that knowledge.

Legolas glanced back over to see the final moments as the mortal man slipped away from the life and all the light in his body, or what had been left, disappeared from his limbs leaving him a pale white canvas that had been overcome by death. Legolas and Gimli bowed their heads in respect and quickly made work of picking up their fallen companion for they had living companions that needed them. And though Legolas's heart cried out for him to rescue Kagome he had respect enough to send off their dead friend.

* * *

Just as Frodo made it to the banks riding on Kirara his friend, Sam, came rushing out of the brush breathing heavily from trying to keep up. "I'm going with you Mister Frodo," he ordered though his eyes were begging Frodo not to leave him. Though Frodo needed no one to tag along with him he recognized Sam for what he was. Sam could easily be tempted by the ring, but he was a friend, a friend who could carry on the task should anything happen to Frodo. Sam was another hand to help keep Frodo from losing his mind and the hobbit could prove himself an aid to Frodo. Kirara would protect Frodo should Sam fall prey to the ring. "Please Frodo." Though he should've said 'no' and left Sam to his own devices, Frodo nodded and reached a hand out that Sam grabbed before being hoisted onto the back of Kirara.

* * *

"Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore! But Kagome has been kidnapped," Legolas said. Though he was torn between who to save, that which was more important to him spewed forth from his mouth making the decision for him, "You go after the Frodo and Sam! I will save Kagome and the others!" Legolas moved on autopilot, quick, without thought as he picked up a bundle of arrows from inside the boat, tossed it into his empty quiver, and looked up to find Aragorn unmoving. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," muttered Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed," grunted Gimli. All the while Legolas was quickly gathering provisions. The elf prince reached down and pulled out the cloth with the flower in it, he just needed to look at it for comfort, for but a moment to be reminded of her. There was a pain in his heart that he'd never felt before. _**I will not let you die, **_he thought to himself before folding the cloth over and placing it back into his pocket. His heart beat quickly and adrenaline ran through his veins as he thought of Kagome needing his protection. Lonely Kagome thrown over the back of an orc needing his help and needing to be comforted by him. _His_ Kagome.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We won't leave them to die," said Aragorn clasping the dwarf on the back.

"Lets kill some orc," hissed Legolas.

"Yes," cheered on Gimli. They took off dashing through the woods. Legolas ran with his ears tuned in on the sounds carried by the wind, hoping to pick up the grunting of orcs, and his eyes stayed focused on the land spread ahead of them following tracks. _**I will find you Kagome… And when I get to you I'm going to- I'm going to kill those orcs for kidnapping you. And then I'm never going to let you go! **_The elf prince charged ahead jumping over fallen stumps and running swiftly through the foliage.

**_I'm not going to let you go when I get you,_** Legolas's thoughts repeated with more assurance. ..._**Because in the heat of battle I realized something Kagome…**_

The elf prince was spurned on with his thoughts as his eyes followed the tracks of the Uruk Hai. He didn't stop to rest in the hours to come. Legolas urged the others on with a glance behind him that told Gimli he better start running faster otherwise he'd be left behind.

_**I selfishly realized that I didn't want you gone from this world…**_

No one had stirred this kind of reaction in Legolas ever in his life, even his thoughts were confused and jumbled up because of Kagome. But his heart was no longer confused as it stayed true knowing that what it felt now was the most Legolas had ever felt in his entire lifetime. All the moments in Legolas's life, all his emotions, could've been placed in a thimble to stand in comparison beside the large tankard of emotions Legolas had felt rushing through him since he'd met Kagome. And Legolas didn't regret the feeling, he relished at the ability to feel so deeply now because of her.

_**I realized something important that I've never felt for anyone…**_

Soon the elf prince was charging ahead of the group, one strong emotion pushing him ahead and ushering him forward.

_**Kagome, I love you.**_

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself alone in the forest waking to the stench of rotting orc corpses. She looked around. "Aragorn?… Legolas?" No one answered. Kagome stood up and fell back against a wall. Her hands scrambled up the side of it as she held onto the wall pulling herself up, latching onto the stones, and leaning on the sturdy rocks to keep from falling over. When Kagome had gained some strength she pulled out her sword and used it as a crutch to lean on for balance. Kagome felt an immediate head rush and light circles flashed before her eyes for a moment. She looked herself over and was thankful for her powers, when Kagome had been in the Feudal Era it hadn't taken her long to find that when she got hurt she would heal in a few days rather than weeks like normal humans, and as the years passed on with her powers they became faster. She lacked scratches and the bruise on her neck was gone as well as the pain. The only ache that Kagome had was the headache and rubbery legs. She knew her legs would take the longest considering she'd been knocked out and had fallen on them pretty hard. When the head rush ebbed away Kagome hurriedly walked back on jelly legs, gaining strength with each movement. Though her head ached she kept moving. She reached the embankment to find that though the boats were still there her companions were gone. A pair of paw prints followed by enormous hobbit shaped feet left the embankment. She could easily guess where they went as they were pointed in the direction of the other shores. _**Where did the other's go?**_

Kagome looked down to find three pairs of footprints, one large, one thin and long, and one fat and small. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. From her training with Sesshomaru and Shippo she could tell it was over two hours old. "They left me," she breathed unable to believe it as tears filled her eyes and an overwhelming familiar feeling flowed through her body. Oh, she should've been used to this feeling after being left behind so many times by Inuyasha. But this time somehow felt worse as Kagome's fists clenched at her sides in raw anger. "THEY LEFT ME!"

Kagome ran through the forest, stumbling off balance because of her pounding headache and strained muscles, but Kagome kept on running in the direction thousands of disgusting orc footprints. "When I get ahold of them," she vowed angrily using the anger to keep her moving as she sheathed her sword. And then, without realizing it, Kagome's mind centered on one person in her fury, a person who was unconsciously in her thoughts. "I'm going to strangle that elf! I can already see him laughing! 'Where's Kagome? Ah, she can handle herself!'" Kagome mocked in haughty male voice trying her best to make her voice sound low and smooth like honey. A voice that Kagome had found herself liking until now. She paused and glared at the forest around her as if it were the fault of the woods. "Stupid elf! ASSHOLE!" she shouted out to the sky!

And just as Kagome was about to break down crying a whirling tornado headed her way. She looked up watching as it came towards her, blinking back heated tears. _**That looks familiar, **_she thought. _**It can't be. **_The tornado hovered around her for a bit. **_Is it really him? _**And then the tornado stopped spinning. Kagome was engulfed in a cloud of dust.

When the dust finally began to settle and her coughs had subsided, Kagome found herself immediately confused. She blinked her eyes unsure of what she saw before her, he seemed too familiar yet too different. A lean young male with piercing blue eyes and long bronze legs. "Ko-Kouga," she finally managed to breath out. The young man looked her over, sniffed a yellow bag in his hand that Kagome recognized as her old one. "My bag! Where did you-" And then the young man completely invaded Kagome's bubble by sniffing her cheek.

"Yup, you're the one," the young man affirmed to himself as he continued sniffing her cheek diligently as if trying to relish the smell of a favored scent long forgotten. Kagome stood there incredulously, not even caring that she was being sniffed by someone. _**She still looks and smells the same, **_thought Kinta as his eyes roamed over her. _**She's kind a pretty. Tall, skinny, still as beautiful. Her hair is covered in leaves and she looks tired as hell. Normal though. After my childhood I'd imagined a fairy-like woman, not someone so normal.**_

"Kouga? Is that you? You look different," she said glancing the man over, she took a step forward but stopped because her feet still felt as heavy as lead. The young man had hair up in a ponytail, pointy ears, he wore metal armor, but fur lined the top of his boots and the underside of his armor. His hair was what confused Kagome, it was a mix between brown and black, and instead of wearing a brown headband around his bangs he had a checkered orange and white one that reminded her faintly of something she couldn't put her finger on. His face was also more angular than it had been. Kouga looked somewhat smaller as well and skinnier, not too skinny though. And the smile on his face was warmer and sweeter than the old grin Kouga normally wore when he saw Kagome. What really threw off Kagome was how young he looked, as if he hadn't aged, and there, coming out of his rear was a long dark brown and black mixed tail. She had always thought Kouga's tail had been but something attached to a warm furry pair of bottoms, but this tail wagged back and forth as if it were alive.

"Feh," said the young man, "I'm not Kouga. That's my pops." Kagome realized something about the headband, it was the same pattern as what Rin had worn as a child. And her eyes almost popped out as she took in what he said.

"Your… pops? You're-"

"Kinta's the name," spoke the young man looking Kagome over before he grabbed her by the arm and brought her to his chest. _**Kinta? The one that licked me? I was expecting a pup. Wow he grew! But wait! What's he-**_

"What are you doing?" Kagome cried out as Kinta swung her up in his strong arms. _**Its better to get this over and done with, **_Kinta thought to himself as he held the small woman in his arms like a baby.

"Taking you to pops of course! I'm on orders to bring you to him so hold on tight," smiled Kinta warmly as Kagome immediately struggled so hard that Kinta wasn't able to move for fear of dropping her, and finally she punched his chest causing him to actually drop her. "I'm sorry! But you shouldn't have been moving so much," growled Kinta leaning forward with an offered hand. Kagome hastily jumped up to her feet, despite the rushing headache she got from doing such and the sore bottom she had, and stood firmly in front of Kinta as she poked his chest angrily.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I find my friends!"

"We can find them later-" Kinta said pulling on Kagome's arm as he turned to leave, not even caring how she purposefully dug the heels of her shoes into the dirt to slow him down. **_She really is a stubborn woman,_** he thought with a growl. Kagome jerked her hand out of his reach and took a step away from him. **_I don't care if they left me, _**her mind cried out.**_ I've got to find them!_**

"No! I'm going after my friends! I have to find Leg-"

"We're going to my pops-" Kinta interrupted turning around to jerk her arm once more.

"No means no," she shouted. Kagome reared back her free hand and smacked him. Everything stilled, birds in the area flew off at the disturbance, and a giant red hand print was left on the side of Kinta's face. He stared at her for a moment in complete awe as a slow hand crept up to the side of his smooth cheek feeling where she had smacked him. _**She slapped me! No one has ever slapped me before… she really has some gall to do that! Courageous to attack someone powerful... And she's loyal to her friends. To top that off she's beautiful, my parents already love her, and she's unattached!**_

And then Kinta's blue eyes brightened as he looked Kagome over one more time with a pair of eyes that made Kagome's stomach sink as she thought, _**Oh hell no! Not again!**_

"I want you to be _my_ woman," cheered Kinta as he leaned forward to kiss Kagome who pushed his face away with both of her hands. Her fingers mashed his cheeks. It made for a comical sight as Kagome's fingers gripped hold of his lips. Kinta was left to stand there with puckered lips protruding from her hands. "Meh wahmon," he tried to murmur through ehr fingers.

"You are just like your dad! Now listen here," she hissed holding Kinta's lips firmly with her fingers, "We're going to search for my friends! You're going to help me track them! And if you dare call me your woman I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?" Kinta nodded his head 'yes' while still being held by her fingers before she let him go. _**Man, she can have a temper when she wants… And its hot as hell, **_Kinta thought bending down to offer his back to her.

"Hop on and we'll search for your friends my love," he sang with a grin that resembled his father's, though his eyes shone with hero worship like that of the eyes of Rin for her father. Kagome hopped on, quite used to piggybacking, and smiled for once since the battle. She was overjoyed that she had such luck as to run into someone who could help her find her companions.**_ As handsome as Kinta is I have the sneaking suspicion he's going to be worse than Kouga, _**she inwardly cringed as she realized that though Kinta hadn't called her his woman he had called her his love instead. **_This is going to be hell._**

Kinta liked the feel of the miko riding his back but tried to keep his perverted thoughts to himself. The sweet natured young man handed back Kagome a bright yellow bag, that she welcomed from her past. Kagome threw the bag over her back thinking that it would serve useful later on. "Do you have anything that belongs to someone for me to smell so I can find them?" Kagome thought for a moment before she pulled her bow from across her chest and handed it around to Kinta. Kinta looked at the bow with a raised brow.

"The string is made of the hair of someone I know. He made the bow by hand," murmured Kagome feeling hope rise in her heart at seeing Legolas again, even if he left her behind. Kinta took a big whiff of it, his nose crinkling at the smell as he huffed, "Smells like a haughty elf to me." Kinta handed the bow back to Kagome before launching off into a full run following his nose.

"So beautiful, who is this guy I'm searching for?" Kinta asked over his shoulder as he ran through the woods and onto the plains, everything blurred together. Kagome remembered how even without the shards Kouga had still been able to run pretty fast, after his legs had adapted to running over such distances they had built up a strength for such. It was obvious Kouga had trained Kinta to be just as fast. "Kagome, this elf, is he handsome? Does he love you?" Kinta asked trying to get Kagome to train her thoughts back on him. It was evident that Kinta thought Legolas was a challenge. Kagome snorted at his question and answered as a finger flicked the end of Kinta's long dark ponytail out of her face, "He sure is handsome, but he's just a friend of mine... I highly doubt he loves me," she said adding the last part softly as she ducked her head into Kinta's shoulder. Kagome knew he liked her, but she couldn't really see someone like Legolas falling for her.

"Do you have any interest in him?" Kinta asked still running, chasing the smell of someone who could very well be competition. Like his mother, Kinta could read people without them having to say much. He caught on that Kagome had to have some feelings towards this elf. Kinta made up his mind though. Kagome was going to be his woman no matter how hard he had to try or how many suitors he had to push out of his way. **_All I've got to do is charm her, _**he grinned.

"I don't want to be in a relationship," she answered, not completely answering the question. "I'm not ready."

"Then you better get ready quick cause you're going to lose your heart to me," cheered Kinta puffing out his chest as he ran. Kagome rolled her eyes. Kinta's speed increased making the woman on his back cling tighter onto his muscular shoulders. **_Just you wait Kagome, _**he thought to himself determindly, loving the way Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders for fear of falling off. **_You'll be my mate soon! I'm going to be the most romantic person in the world and soon you'll have no choice but to fall for me!_**

* * *

Haldir couldn't put it off. As much as he wanted to pretend like nothing happened the elf had to write his king, and write more than just two brief sentences. His king expected a report that had to be at least a page for he was very adament about knowing the happenings of Legolas. Haldir had spoken to Lord Sesshomaru and promised that he would leave much out of the letter, though the demon hadn't said anything, just merely nodded his head in silence as he stared at the fire in his hearth. No one was able to see the thoughts of Lord Sesshomaru, not even those close to him, and Haldir had been frustrated by the lack of a response, an order, anything, so he'd stormed off. The elf had missed Sesshomaru smirking as he thought to himself, _**This might be beneficial to her future. Who am I to question fate? **_Lord Sesshomaru was happy in the knowledge that the king would get the letter quickly, but the group had left three days ago traveling down the river. The king would never be able to pick up their trail or guess where they were headed for few knew their destination.

_His Highness King Thranduil of Northern Mirkwood,_

_It will please you to know that I have seen your son safe and well when he happened to pass by Lothlorein. When he arrived we found that though the Fellowship had lost two companions they gained two more. For Gandalf the Grey fell as did Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. However, the two who have been added onto the Fellowship were none other than the legendary Beauty of the Tree, that we all believed to be a myth. And by her side her adopted son and protector, Shippo._

Here Haldir paused in his writing before he decided to twist the truth. King Thranduil had no idea of Kagome's origins and he was unlikely to question what Haldir wrote. Besides, Haldir wanted to help the couple should a bond indeed form.

_Lady Kagome has all the appearance of a perfect beautiful elf woman with a wit that surpasses many in the court. Many a man lost their heart to her when she stayed here for her kindness and determination. Lord Sesshomaru even graced her with a smile or two, and that is rather hard to come across your highness. Their addition has proven to be a key to the group. Your son spent most of his time here training and resting as did the rest of the Fellowship. They all acted accordingly, even the dwarf that you must've heard is traveling with them, was polite._

Okay, Haldir was twisting the truth with Gimli, but if there was ever a way to put in light one race, Kagome's original race, it was to make it appear that _all _races, dwarves included, could co-exist.

_Prince Legolas appears to have matured more than you can imagine. I assure you that your son has become more focused ever since he began this quest and has set his eyes on a goal to achieve, which I've no doubt he won't succeed in._

Haldir let out a very unelf-like snort at the thought of Legolas's goal being undoubtedly pursuing Kagome. Though the prince had indeed become more focus in protecting his companions and working as one, no doubt due to Kagome's influence.

_That is all I have to say on the matter sire._

_Your humble servant,_

_Haldir_

Haldir actually knew of Sesshomaru's letters that traveled through fire, but he didn't know how to do it. The elf race wasn't one without its own tricks. Haldir walked over to a lily that bloomed all year in his room. No one knew where the roots traveled to, from the looks of it they were embedded in the tree in which sat Haldir's room, but they ran deep and far. Haldir had received the lily from the king for important matters such as this one. The elf slipped the letter into the mouth of the flower and watched as the rolled up parchment disappeared in the throat of the lily being sent by magic to that of the king.

* * *

**Next** **chapter:** The king's reply. Lady Galadriel's other conversation with Kagome is thought upon. Kagome and Kinta find the trio who 'left' her. Kinta takes romance to the extreme. Kirara finds something smelly stalking them. Shippo is hit on by orcs. Legolas gets pissed and must find a new approach to get his fair maiden. And Inuyasha... well, you'll see... beware the trees!

**To answer a few questions I've received in email&reviews:**

Shippo: Is Naraku going to appear?

Chika: He's dead.

Shippo: Who the hell is gonna get that damn sword? I'm tired of carrying it!

Kagome: Watch your mouth! You're worse than Inuyasha!

Chika: How about in the next chapter I let you know who gets it?

-Kagome and Shippo exchange glances before Shippo nods & walks out after being pacified that he won't have to carry a heavy sword. Kagome turns around & jumps in the air to find Legolas behind her, he ignores her reaction & speaks to readers-

Legolas: I am, in fact, supposed to sleep with my eyes open.

Chika: -cheers- Which I made more romantic!

Legolas: -rolls eyes- It is normal for my race to do such! We even sleep while we are walking to conserve energy.

Kagome: That's just creepy. –shivers-

Legolas: -turns to raise a brow at Kagome- Says the one who gropes me in her sleep.

Kagome: I do not!

Legolas: Do too.

Kagome: Do not!

Legolas: Do-

Chika: Would you two shut up? Legolas you've no room to talk, you grope her just as much now in your sleep.

Legolas: ……-silence- …… I do not.

Chika: If you start that again, so help me I will kill you off, resurrect Boromir, and let him have Kagome. Or better yet Pippin would be more than happy to the job. Leggy she has a list of men I can easily devise into wanting her. Kinta. Sesshomaru. Frodo. Aragorn if I kill Arwen off. Heck, Arwen can be a choice for Kagome if I make her want Kagome. Even Gimli-

Legolas: I get your point! I'm sorry! –inwardly gags at thought of Kagome with Gimli-

Kagome: -sighs- I love how you discuss my love life like I have no choice. And worse, you're pairing me up with an annoying attractive prince.

Chika: If you want I'll give you subjugation beads. –winks and Kagome's eyes go wide as she scoots away from the writer- And stop saying you don't have a choice! Last night you told me he was dream- -is quieted as Kagome cover's writer's mouth from revealing too much-

Legolas: -reading another question- These beings wish to know when we will kiss? On the lips?

Kagome: They're perverts Legolas.

Chika: -answers without a beat- In about two more chapters. –Kagome turns red-

Legolas: -Legolas looks at the Fanfic curiously- Why is it rated M? For language and violence?

Chika: No. For lemons that are many chapters from here.

Legolas: Why are lemons important to this story? –totally clueless- They don't taste that great. They're rather sour.

Kagome: Lemons? –blushes, obviously a fan of fanfic before she got snared to a tree-

Legolas: What does she mean Kagome by lemons? –Kagome whispers in Legolas's pointy ears, he looks astounded as he processes this news- So you mean? –Kagome nods turning red- You and I? –she nods embarrassed- We will end up...? –Kagome nods again and looks up to see Legolas's eyes get dangerous as he leers at her-

Kagome: Help! –gets tackled-

Chika: Hey! Get off her Keebler! Not yet stupid! –she protects Kagome with a wooden staff & shouts at the suddenly perverted Legolas- You shall not pass! –sighs- To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Tetsusaiga Pulses

**_Chika's note: Thanks for the many reviews! FYI Kouga can change into a wolf in this story. Hope I made Kinta a decent cross of Rin/Kouga's acting & slang. Actual # of pups Kouga/Rin have will be disclosed, tho not in this chap. lol Warning: Chap is VERY long, but I know most of you guys actually enjoy that. Please enjoy! I promise the next chap will be very romantic. If I mess up with grammar/spelling, I'm sorry. Hope you like this!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only Kinta. Nothing else._**

* * *

The warriors of Rohan were a close bunch, like a band of brothers they all were. It was sometimes said _'A brother of arms in Rohan is a brother in arms_ _forever.'_ They watched after one another and had among their leaders of war two above all else who were, if anything, the best at what they did and revered for their skills as well as kindness. Éomer, a ward of King Theoden, raised for battle and the abilty to lead men. Often times he was a quiet one, holding his tongue to speak only when it was important, and he never once thought it was lowly to question his fellow soldiers on their opinions, their advice, concerning matters of import. Any who spoke to Éomer felt at once an equal despite the eloquence of his speech, his well groomed manners, and his royal stature. And the latter of the two respected leaders was the oldest, though he didn't show it. Kouga, a man on whom not just men could follow, but wolves as well. The young man had a way with animals that was uncanny and a horde of children that could make up a small militia. Kouga was opposite of Éomer in the fact that he never held his tongue, spoke up always, and belted out orders without asking the men for advice waiting for them to follow. However, Kouga's orders were normally the best way to proceed rather than to give advice for he always managed to be on top of things. Rather than having a royal air about him Kouga had a brotherly one, he cursed and spat as best as the next man. Together the polar opposites were the best of comrades, fire and ice, and together they could overcome any hurtle.

It was during this time that Éomer was banished and a message was sent to Kouga urging him to stay where he was to watch after Eowyn and to watch what else became of King Theoden under the guide of the snake Grima Wormtongue. Kouga stared out the window watching the sun shine down on the grass and feeling the cold breeze pass through him with a chill. He sat on a bench just staring out trying to decide what to do. He wasn't a man to take orders, even from his best friend Éomer. Though there was no need for light in the brightly lit room, the light being supplied by the sun outside, a candle burned with a purpose sitting in front of Kouga on the windowsill.

"Kouga," breathed Rin, coming up behind her husband to wrap warm arms around his neck. "What will happen to Éomer? I watched as guards threw him out of the kingdom just moments ago under Grima's orders." Kouga reached up and placed a gentle hand on Rin's arm as he leaned his back against her.

"Éomer was banished for stating the truth and calling Grima out on what he has been doing," replied Kouga running a hand through his hair as if to relief the stress and tension that had been building around Rohan ever since Grima had been bought out by Saruman. Of course the people didn't know this, they were kept in the dark, though many suspected that something was amiss when they received report after report of villages being sacked by orcs. Kouga held aloft the letter before the hungry flame of the candle watching as it ate up the letter from Éomer, not letting go until the fire to devoured all the traces of the message. Should Kouga choose to heed Éomer'S wishes it wouldn't bode well to be kicked out of the kingdom without the ability to keep a steady eye on it and know the happenings within Rohan. "He requests I keep an eye on Grima as well as Éowyn."

"And you don't want to stay behind," Rin stated reading her husband's brooding mood far too well. He looked up, bright lightning blue eyes shocked at her perception though he needn't be after all the centuries with Rin by his side. She knew Kouga better than he did sometimes.

"I shouldn't leave. You're about to give birth," he said leaning back to nuzzle her large stomach. Rin leaned forward and blew out the candle while she thought. Within moments the daughter of Sesshomaru came up with a bright idea that would more than likely peeve her father. Rin patted the round stomach fondly and said, "I believe I still have a week before this new life comes Kouga. Go with Éomer and help him for a few days. No one will notice. But be back before the week is over, I'll try my best to make this little guy stay in there long enough," she said teasing him as Kouga's eyes widened with joy at the sweet idea from his wife. Sesshomaru hated it when Kouga left Rin alone.

"I will then Rin-tin," he smirked, standing on his feet to place a gentle kiss on the forehead of his mate.

"Might I suggest an easy way to watch after Éowyn ?" Rin asked leaning up to ruffle Kouga's hair. "I shall invite Éowyn to stay with us. It isn't safe for her to be around Grima without her brother to watch her. And I need someone to stay by me until my birthing. Grima won't think anything odd of that, though he will miss her presence," said Rin shivering at the thought of Grima always stalking after the beautiful Éowyn. Pale blue eyes that looked like the glazed eyes of a dead corpse long passed on always followed Éowyn. His complexion was no different than that of a corpse, he looked like death warmed over. "I wish Faramir would hurry up and come out and confess his love to her," griped Rin, her mood suddenly switching from comforting to that of testy. Kouga chuckled at his wife's mood swings, the pregnancy would be ending soon if her strong moods were any inclination. Normally the closer Rin got to birthing the moodier she became.

"Not every man can be like me," sighed Kouga.

"And for that I'm thankful. I can barely handle one Kouga much less a world full," came Rin's loving voice as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his brow. Kouga tilted his head down wanting a kiss but suddenly froze as his wife got all teary eyed.

"Rin? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Kouga's hands immediately held Rin's, much like he used to hold Kagome's, and squeezed them reassuringly. Nothing was going to happen to any child of Kouga's if he could stop it.

"No," she sniffled, fat tears falling on her husband's hands, "I want some carrots covered in cinnamon," she whinned now caught up in one of her odd cravings. Kouga stared at his wife with a pointed blank face. The sooner their pup was out the sooner Rin would be normal. Or at least somewhat akin to normal, she was a strange little woman even without the pregnancy.

"I'll get some before I leave to chase after Éomer," he promised pulling her hand to his face so he could give her hands a light nuzzle.

* * *

They were stopping for one break, just one break. Kinta had wanted to carry on forward, but Kagome had protested knowing that he needed his rest, despite her inner desire to keep on going. Kagome had to keep in mind that Kinta had some heavy armor on besides just carrying her and he was a half demon. Kinta leaned against a tree for a moment, taking a well deserved breather.

"Kinta," murmured Kagome snapping open her old backpack as she looked over the rim at him. "Why do you have a tail? Kouga had one but it never moved."

"Pop's tail was part of his clothes," sighed Kinta as he reached down to lift up the bristley member of his anatomy. "I'm half demon y'know, so obviously I don't turn out like him. Pops is a full wolf demon meaning he can turn into a wolf and ma's human so I got a mix of the two. A couple of my siblings got furry ears, some got tails like me, and others got both." His tail began to wag at the interest that shone in Kagome's eyes as she stared at the furry appendage, biting her lips to hide laughter that wanted to bubble out at something so simple as a tail. "You want to touch it?" He said, his eyes shining like Miroku's once had, and Kouga's renown grin lighting up his features.

"No-you-pervert!" piped Kagome immediately burrowing her head into her yellow sack that she hadn't seen in ages. Oddly enough the bag had been well kept minus the mothballs. Kagome was delighted to find that in her bag she still had a medical kit with rolls of bandages, lollipops, two bags of chips that were no doubt out-dated, some pairs of underwear, a bathing suit, a satchel of gold coins for the Feudal Era, three pictures, and a thing of ramen. _**Half of this stuff I can't use anymore, **_she thought silently tossing out the bags of chips and the packet of ramen for fear that they might have maggots in them or mold. **_The underwear I'm keeping. I don't care if I have to eventually adjust to corsets or whatever it is they use here, I'm keeping them until they tear up! My bras will never be thrown away! The bathing suit I can keep, I'll save it for later though if anyone catches me wearing it they'll call me a wench. _**Kagome shuddered at the nickname she'd once been called. **_Some of the medicine in the kit might be outdated and have bad side affects, I'll have to make Shippo try it, he is a demon so it shouldn't really hurt him. The gold is gold so I can still use it._**

Just as Kagome was about to turn her attention to the trio of photos she heard the sound of very loud crunching behind her. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to yell in shock, "Kinta! You're eating stale chips!" There sat the wolf demon munching away on the bags of chips. Kinta was just eating away as if nothing were wrong with them when clearly a few of the chips were green and brown. Kinta paused in his eating, a speck of chip dangling off the edge of his lip.

"Aw! Kagome nothing can hurt me," grinned Kinta cockily as he pushed a green chip into his mouth and snapped his teeth down on the chip in a loud crunch. Kinta's brow bent in thought as his eyes scanned over the package and lit up with a light of knowledge, for Kinta knew more about Kagome than most thanks to Shippo and his parents. "It says they won't expire until 2011 in your time Kagome. So I've got a long while before these go bad!" Though the chips looked like barks of wood the hanyou continued eating them.

"They've been in that backpack for over 6,000 years!"

"So! The longer wine cures the better the taste," he aswered. Kagome reached out and tried to wrestle the chips away from him, but the wolf found this amusing and merely turned his back with much ease to scarf the rest of the chips down. When he had finished Kinta turned back around and batted a pair of lashes up at Kagome with a smile that the miko remembered Rin used to present Sesshomaru when she did something bad. "When you get a stomach ache don't complain to me," she huffed.

"But you could nurse me to health my beautiful tree nymph," purred Kinta trying to sweep Kagome off her feet, despite the fact that he had been immature just seconds ago. Kagome was wrapped in his arms in a pose that resembled a couple dancing, her dipped like they were doing the tango, her hair swishing downwards. Kinta leaned towards her with nothing but hero worship and adoration shining in his blue eyes.

"Kinta," said Kagome, suddenly batting her eyelashes flirtatiously up at him. Kinta's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Kagome was succumbing to his animal magnetism and he gulped incredibly unsure at how to act. **_Don't lose your cool, just grin at her and make her melt,_** he ordered himself smirking down at the woman in his arms. Kagome lifted up a hand and gently stroked his cheek making his tail wag even faster as she murmured, "Oh Kinta..." And then her foot was brought down on his own as she said, "Let go of me pervert!" Kagome moved herself at least a foot away and watched as the demon hopped up and down. Kagome had definitely stomped as hard as she could and powered up the stomp with a little spark of miko power. After Kinta whined a bit Kagome sighed and felt guilty at his pain, "I'm sorry Kinta. I shouldn't have stomped that hard, even if you had that coming." Kinta's head jerked up to look as the lovely female.

"Its alright fair maiden," he beamed lovingly and then promptly dropped on all fours waiting for Kagome to jump upon his back. Kagome cringed at the thought of how this ride was going to go. _**Is it possible? I believe Kinta is even more diligent than his father! This will be hell. **_"Come on, the trails a burning and we've got to keep moving Kags." She didn't even reprimand Kinta for the new nickname. **_At least it isn't 'shard detector,' _**she thought to herself hating that her mind had automatically swung back to thinking of Inuyasha for a moment.

Kagome jumped back onto Kinta's back and was hoisted up before they took off running once more. She tried to shake away the comparison that was made in her head of riding on Kinta's back versus Inuyasha's. **_I need to stop thinking of him!_** The sad truth was that until Kagome could settle her feelings she was going to keep on thinking of Inuyasha. The miko sensed that her heart and mind wouldn't give her any rest so as they blazed the trail, getting closer and closer with every step towards the trio, Kagome's mind rushed back to her discussion with Galadriel ready to finally think about that conversation. It helped that Kagome finally had the opportunity to think, and with Kinta's obvious affections, Kagome needed to figure out quick what exactly she wanted to do about Legolas's attractions to her before she put down any other offers of courtship.

'_Kagome… do you wish for anything in particular? I can give you what you want, all you need is to ask.' There had been a silence between the two as Kagome laid back against the rocks and looked up at the grooves of the tree in which they bathed, but shielding her mind and heart weren't a challenge for Lady Galadriel. The lady seemed intent on trying to get Kagome to think about a certain young man, as if trying to shepherd her towards her future. Not that Kagome hadn't thought of him every night in her sleep when she wasn't allowed to see him. Those eyes that stirred something warm in her, that handsome figure that would've made women from her time drool, and that sweet voice. 'My permission will sway my kind, extending to all the kingdoms of my race, my word will sway many.'_

'_Why must the world need permission to accept?' Kagome had asked stubbornly knowing that this conversation was going towards the views of Legolas's father and how Lady Galadriel might be able to influence him. 'No, if something is to happen then it will of its own accord.'_

'_You care not for the acceptance of others.'_

'_I care not for the opinions of others,' Kagome had corrected. It was obvious that Kagome didn't care for opinions when she traveled with a group of men, had been disguised as a male, shorn off her hair, and didn't mind the least in sleeping in their encampment rather than take a bed in one of the trees where Sesshomaru was housed. _At the time Kagome wondered, if something were to bloom between her and Legolas would she care? Would Kagome care if the others knew? They might think that the two wouldn't be able to focus on anything should something transpire. _**Well, I guess I do have feelings for him, **_she thought. _**If I want to flirt with him I shall only do so in his company and see where that takes us. I don't want the Fellowship to think that we can't accomplish anything. So they won't know my feelings, if they progress, anytime soon.**_

* * *

As they ran Shippo, Merry, and Pippin were bound with their arms tied by harsh ropes around the Uruk's necks. Merry had long ago bitten off the brooch to his cloak and they could talk in murmurs to each other for the Uruk's didn't pay them much attention other than to yell at them to 'Shut up' every so often. When the Uruk's had stopped they'd already fought over the sword on Shippo's waist, Tetsusaiga, and when it wouldn't work for them and only proved itself to be a blunt object the Uruk's left it behind in the dirt.

**_Maybe it will help the others find us. I know Sesshomaru will be pissed if he ever finds out that I let that thing drop so easily, but it was getting on my damn nerves. And like he says, 'We should not meddle with fate,' _**the fox demon thought to himself, his inner voice trying to portray Sesshomaru's haughty tone much like his mother had been trying to portray Legolas when she was pissed.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn watched the tracks desperately. They didn't stop. Every time Gimli wanted a break Legolas would taunt that Gimli's race were horrible runners to get the dwarf back up on his feet trying to prove himself. **_I'm coming for you Kagome, _**Legolas promised himself. Ever since Legolas had realized his feelings those emotions drove him on to finding the young woman who had stolen his heart. After all, what was knowing ones feelings if you didn't have someone to profess them to? And that was exactly what Legolas planned on doing when he found Kagome. There was no one else vying for her affections so he could swoop in and romance her.

Time seemed fictional to Legoals, days and nights didn't exist because she was no longer by his side. He felt an ache in his heart that he'd never felt before. He knew that the world was still spinning and the minutes had not seized to pass him by, but that didn't mean time existed for Legolas. The only time he had was the time she disappeared and the moment she would return to his side. Legolas had spent weeks, mere months with her, and was surprised he hadn't fallen in love sooner.

They hadn't stopped running for days, no breaks, no rest, just pure adrenaline and running. When Aragorn spotted a leaf fallen on the ground and picked it up, the smooth metal made Legolas's eyes shine as if Aragorn had found a lost city. It was the brooch that held one of the hobbit's cloaks and the tracks were fresh around the brooch. At most the army of Uruk were two days away. "Gimli move your rear or I will personally move it for you," shouted Legolas surprising the dwarf with his exclamation, it was rather out of character for the elf to say things such as that, then again he had been spending time around the lass who had an unruly mouth on her. With the knowledge that Kagome was only a few days away Legolas was spurned onward and ran up to the tallest of rocks to look out over the valley.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn shouted to the elf prince who was busy scouting over the valley watching in the distance the horde of Uruk's moving and turning their direction.

"They're moving towards Isengard," shouted the prince looking over his shoulder back at his two weary companions. And then something odd happened as Legolas glanced behind them down towards the valley they had just spent days trespassing over. There, running through the grass, was something bulleting across Legolas's vision. "What's that?" It was quick and approaching them faster, the object seemed to be hurtling directly towards the trio in a little spinning cloud. Legolas brought forth his bow, Aragorn his sword, and Gimli fell over too exhausted to prepare to fight with his heavy axe. Before Legolas could shoot his bow he heard a pitch-high screaming voice that he hadn't expected to hear at all come from the blur heading towards them. "Legolas," cried out Kagome riding on the back of Kinta. The elf prince's eyes widened as a whirlwind of dirt sprang up and in front of them stood a young warrior of Rohan with the maiden of Legolas's ardor on his back. Kagome quickly struggled to slide off the man's back and when her two feet planted on the ground Legolas could swear his heart stopped beating in that one moment for the happiness that slowly made his heart swell in content. Her hair was mussied and dirted, covered in leaves, her eyes were baggy, and scratches littered her arms. She was the most beautiful sight that Legolas had ever behold in his life. Legolas didn't even think to question how she was with this warrior of Rohan, he was just thankful that she was there. Two words sang in his head like a praise of thanks, _**She's alive!**_

They all stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. And then Kagome looked up at the three men each in turn until her stormy brown caramel eyes decided to settle on the elf prince with her pent up fury. She had been thinking about him the whole ride so it was only natural that her mind focused on something that had already been previously occupying her thoughts.

"Kagome I-" A great many things wanted to come out of his mouth, none of which were worried with her anger at all, and all the things he wanted to say were declarations of love to woo his fair lady.

"You left me," she shouted at them, but reserved her wrath for the one man who had promised to protect her. She went up to Legolas, her eyes were pooling with unshed tears as she poked him in the chest angrily, "You left me behind! I fell unconscious and you left me! You know what I woke up to? I woke up to dead ugly orcs!"

"Boromir saw you captured with Merry and Pippin," said Aragorn trying to take off some of the fury from his elf friend.

"He must've been blind!" The miko rolled her eyes bitterly as she glared at the two men behind Legolas. "I mean-Wait…." Kagome glanced around. "Where's Shippo? And Boromir?"

"Boromir died. And Shippo left for Sesshomaru remember," stated Gimli from where he still lay prostate on the ground resting.

"Boromir's dead," Kagome breathed silently for a moment feeling a prick of sadness, though the last time she had seen him hadn't been the best Kagome still felt some pain for he had been one of their companions. **_I didn't even know him that well, _**she thought suddenly feeling as if it were all her fault. If Kagome had paid more attention to him maybe he would've acted different, she didn't remmeber having many conversations with him at all. Kagome reached up and touched her chest at the slight pain that stirred there, and then she felt an even larger pain. **_Shippo! _****_Shippo didn't leave for Sesshomaru. _**"Wait! I ran into Shippo with Merry and Pip! I ordered him to turn into me-" Her voice trailed off as Kagome realized what must've happened. Her son was in danger. But a happy glow came to her eyes at what could've happened. "They're still alive then. They can get free with Shippo," she murmured. **_With Shippo with Merry and Pippin the two hobbits will be safe, _**she thought happily.

And in that brief moment, where Kagome grasped onto hope, she allowed herself to stare into Legolas's eyes as tears from a moment of pure happiness began streaming down her face. Then dawning realization hit her, they hadn't left Kagome.

Finding that Kagome was at last pacified and had a smile on her face Aragorn decided to turn the dwarf around away from the duo and walk away with Gimli to discuss their next course of action. Aragorn's voice was only heard by the dwarf as they walked off, "I wonder very much upon your thoughts Master Gimli of what we should do now?" And thus a conversation was struck that successfully distracted Gimli from the couple behind them.

Gimli thought nothing of the sudden diversion, in fact,t he dwarf was oblivious. Gimli was enjoying this wee break for Legolas hadn't provided neither with much time to rest and think over things. **_I'm lucky if that elf doesn't snap to attention in a matter of moments and usher us onward. Mayhap if I keep talking with Aragorn the elf won't force us to travel because we're discussing strategy, _**thought Gimli completely unaware.

"You didn't leave me after all?" Kagome murmured, her eyes shining up like bright rays of sun at the prince elf. Legolas shook his head 'no.' "You were searching for me?" He nodded unsure as to what emotion would flit across Kagome's face next. He knew her emotions to be as wayward as the ocean's current. The elf prince was at a loss for words. He didn't care if Kagome turned angry and decided to cut him down and yell; he was just so blissfully happy Kagome was alive. Legolas waited for her words, waited for the onslaught, but what she said next he didn't expect in the least.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered throwing her arms around Legolas's shoulders and holding him tight to her as she buried her head snugly into his warm broad chest. A series of warm tears fell down her face only to be soaked in his tunic shirt. Very subtly Kagome's nose inhaled a long breath to gather the scent of Legolas. Legolas patted her back awkwardly. He glanced over to Gimli and Aragorn who were turned away in a heated discussion. Knowing that those two weren't watching Legolas decided to listen to his heart and shyly rested his chin on her head, his heart was beating so quickly now. The moment she was by his side had finally come and he couldn't begin to profess how thankful he was for it.

He couldn't imagine what hell it must've been for Kagome to have thought that they had left him, especially after she had been left to a tree by someone she'd cared for in her past. And he felt guilty, for Legolas had broken his promise to Sesshomaru. Though one thing was for certain, the elf prince was never going to leave her side again. Legolas ran a gentle hand through her hair, pulling his hand away from it to find that her head was matted in the back with blood. Worry etched his eyes, "You've got blood on your head."

"Old blood," murmured Kagome, not worry over explaining such a trivial matter at this time. It felt far too good to have her aching body held so ardently. "I heal fast." Legolas breathed deeply her scent that was mingled with dirt and sweat. Though they'd both been seperated for the same amount of time Kagome felt as if something had changed in Legolas. He seemed... more willing to be open with her, such as touch her like he did now.

Aragorn took a quick peak at the couple and held onto Gimli's shoulder as he pointed out ahead of them, still talking to distract the dwarf. A small lift at the edge of Aragorn's lips could've passed as a smile. Gimli was the only one to not notice what occurred behind him. Legolas's arms wrapped even tighter around Kagome. In fact, Legolas's hand dropped low to the edge of Kagome's waist, as if tempted to go further down and cup her backside in a Miroku manner, though Legolas didn't even realize it as Kagome's lips brushed against the skin where his shirt opened. A shiver ran through his body at that small action and Kagome wasn't unaffected by it either when her head had shifted and she'd felt his smooth skin rub against her lips. She tilted her chin to look up at him and had the fleeting wish to kiss him. Legolas's eyes looked down upon her warmly and his eyes rested for a moment on her plump lips.

* * *

Both were so enraptured with the moment between themselves that neither noticed the rapidly increasing aura of anger that was radiating off of Kinta as he watched with envy. Kagome latched onto Legolas like a long lost lover, no less than three feet away from him. Kinta felt as if he were a pervert peeking in on a couple, as if he were the one encroaching on someone's territory instead of the other way around.

There was no way he was going to stand there and let the elf prince coddle _his_ woman like that despite the fact that Kagome wasn't exactly rejecting being in Legolas's arms. In fact, one could say that the young woman was relished it. Kinta could hear Legolas's heart stuttering in his chest. And then it happened, when Kagome looked up at Legolas and he down at her enticing little lips, Kinta watched in horror as Legolas's head slowly gravitated downwards. **_Oh hell no! That ain't happening, _**the beast in Kinta roared. Just as Legolas's lips were but a breath away from their destination, Kagome could feel Legolas's breath on her face and it was intoxicating not allowing her to move though her mind told her to, Kinta cleared his throat. Kinta grabbed Kagome, pulling her out of Legolas's warm grasp, and abruptly pulled her into his arms. Kinta growled at the elf territorially, "Hands off my woman!"

"_Your_ woman?" Legolas asked confused as to what sort of claim this man had on Kagome. His blue-gray eyes snapped with heat, and if one had seen the fire in his eyes they would've compared it to hot metal. Kagome hadn't been gone for long from Legoals, though it appeared they had been separated long enough for someone else to fall for Kagome. Gimli and Aragorn suddenly turned around, having heard Kinta's outburst, and wandering what was ensuing between the other males.

"I told you about that! I am not your woman," hissed Kagome trying to pull her arm out of Kinta's hands, Legolas grabbed hold of her free hand and tugged her back towards him.

"You are unmarried correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"You need someone to protect you," shrugged Kinta tugging her towards him. Legolas notched an arrow and pointed it at Kinta's head. The look in Legolas's eyes said enough, if Kinta didn't let go of Kagome soon he would lose his life.

"I do that," breathed Legolas evenly.

"Stop it you two!" Kagome jerked her arm out of Kinta's grasp and stood by Legolas's side. A hand rubbed at her sore arm from being jerked so foten and she glared at Kinta. Kagome's hand brushed against Legolas's own. This is what Legolas had wanted to feel for so long, just being beside her. "Look he," she pointed at Legolas with her free hand for her other hand didn't want ot leave its contact upon Legolas's own hand, "protects me. You can tag along if you want, but I have a few others I need to find before I see Kouga."

The name rung a familiar chord in Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn's ears. _**Kouga, **_the trio thought staring at Kagome quite shocked. _**She really knows prestigious people, **_Aragorn thought to himself faintly amuse that such a woman had so many connections to this world when she hadn't been a part of it for long.

"Who're you looking for?" Kinta snapped, jealously in his words as he thought mayhap Kagome had a suitor they were searching for. The hanyou wolf demon was already pretty mad at the fact that though Kagome had said she wasn't ready for a relationship she'd thrown herself into the arms of that elf prince. Oh, Kinta knew who Legolas was, he'd seen him on some of his travels, particularly banquets Kinta had been invited to by Sesshomaru at the kingdoms of elves. Kinta didn't know the prince personally, but he didn't think too highly of him either considering back then, some two hundred years ago, Kinta had found Legolas followed every order his father gave him without question. Such a young man wasn't fit to lead a kingdom for if his father fell than to whom would Legolas turn needing guidance?

"My son," replied Kagome crossing her arms over her chest. _**He's even more annoying than Kouga was, **_she thought with some surprise that someone could beat Kouga when it came to being territorial and lavishing affections on her.

"Your son," Kinta said, his mouth hung open at this thought and he immediately imagined a pup, but was then confused when he looked back down at her sniffing the air around her. "But you aren't married… and you're a virgin. You smell clean." Kinta couldn't stop the smug smile that crossed his lips as Kagome flushed at being _outed_ by his demon nose. Legolas couldn't help feeling grateful at finding Kagome untarnished, it wasn't that he wouldn't have been able to love her if Kagome had lost her innocence. Legolas would've loved Kagome regardless. Legolas was just happy that they could be each other's first. **_That is, if we happen to…_** Catching his thoughts Legolas immediately straightened up beside Kagome and tried to keep his mind on what was happening now.

Legolas strained to keep his mind from straying towards impure thoughts. It was odd for Leglas to be so suceptible to these feelings of lust, considering he'd been a gentleman all his life having no reason to think of lustful thoughts, and now with Kagome in his life Legolas felt himself the equivalent of an animal in heat. He knew it was only going to get worse. In the race of the elves, when they found someone they desired their most heated desires would surface and that was all they'd be able to think about for a time. After claiming their other half, elves would normally have a few children, always during peaceful times, and a great sex life. Though after a few children were born their sex drives would wane and they would have a happy marriage focusing on other things than the desires of lust. However, Legolas wasn't so sure of this as he found his eyes upon Kagome's backside, **_How can one go eternity without relishing being with their mate? Would such happen to me?_**

"Shippo's my son! Idiot," groaned Kagome stepping forward to stomp on the Kinta's foot before stalking away. The next few words out of Kagome's mouth came out in a grumble, "And do you have to announce that bit of information to everyone?" Gimli snorted.

"Oh… that's right," said Kinta feeling stupid for his neglectful memory. Kinta didn't feel any pain from Kagome's small feet but then again he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

Kagome looked over to their other two companions who stood watching on awkwardly to the side. She felt all at once embarrassed for how easily she'd thrown herself into Legolas's arms and remedied the situation by hugging warmly Aragorn who stood there stiffly not knowing what to do at all, he was even more awkward than Legolas had been when she'd hugged him. When Kagome bent down to hug Gimli the dwarf did all he could to stop the blush that wanted to arise to his cheeks.

"Alright lass! Enough of that," grunted the dwarf though he was pleased that Kagome had missed him as much as the others.

"Lets go! We've got to get them back," said Kagome immediately heading off ready to lead them.

"Kagome…" Legolas breathed aloud. The young woman's heartbeat froze for a moment, as did her feet, and she turned to look back at him. Legolas had a sparkle in his eyes that appeared to be dancing with laughter. _**I feel so much safer now that I'm near him, **_thought Kagome waiting for him to say something further. "Kagome I…" Her heart rose in her chest waiting. "I believe you're going in the wrong direction." He patted her shoulder and turned Kagome around in a different direction. Kagome suddenly flushed and headed off on the route that would bring her to her son.

"I knew that," she huffed, eyes downcast. And so they began their journey once more. Kinta soon became the rest of the group's biggest irritation as he ran with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride on my back?" Kinta offered Kagome as he stayed close by her side. Legolas also flanked Kagome's other side. Legolas was not going to leave her alone beside Kinta, who seemed ready to offer everything to Kagome. _**So much for taking my time to woo her and declare my love, **_thought Legolas rolling his eyes as his long pale blonde locks blew back with the stir of the wind drifting his smell to Kagome's nostrils.

Kagome was suffering her own hell with Kinta beside her pestering her repeatedly. It didn't help that Legolas was by her side distracting her thoughts, for far too many times Kagome found herself looking at him or letting her mind stray to the scent that wafted over his shoulder to her petite nose. _**I'm not ready for a relationship, but he smells so good, **_she'd think to herself closing her eyes briefly at the scent before opening them so she wouldn't trip over a rock... again.

"Kinta, I can handle myself," she spat between breaths as they ran. "Go carry Gimli!" This brought a quick chuckle from Legolas as the dwarf grumbled behind them.

"No thank you, a dwarf shall never be lifted by another," called out Gimli as his short little legs tried their hardest to keep up.

* * *

After Kouga had successfully gotten his mate the cinnamon covered carrots she'd desired, making a face the entire time Rin happily began nawing on the things, Kouga looked around at their offspring in their warm home. Éowyn was expected any moment and he wanted to be gone before she saw Rin for he knew every time the two women came together a chorus of squeals would echo. Being a full demon the high pitched noises of females bothered Kouga's ears immensely. Kouga looked down at the many pups crowded around his feet. Three clung to one leg and three to another. A few others were jumping up and down wanting to be picked up. Kouga was actually relieved for once that some of his pups were already grown, out of the house, or close to mating off. Anymore children and he wouldn't be able to get out. Kouga's elder teenage pups warmly embraced their father, pecking kisses here and there, tails wagged, ears were tugged by Kouga teasingly, the youngest nipped at her papa's finger because he was leaving.

"Don't worry Rinna," Kouga said patting his youngest on the head lightly as he turned to leave, finding himself dragging six pups that were attached to his legs, grunting dramatically to make his children giggle and laugh. Rin walked over to her husband, a hand constantly on her stomach. She tried to lean forward to kiss him but was aggravated when her stomach got in the way, and it didn't help Kouga was in armor nor the fact that the children were still attacked to his legs with little Rinna tugging on Kouga's false tail trying to drag him back to no avail. Kouga reached out and tugged on Rin's chin as he leaned forward kissing her with a furious passion that definitly had the effect he wanted as his pups let go of their papa's legs and choruses of 'ewwww' broke out as well as gagging noises. Rin cupped her husband's face with one hand as he kissed her breathless. Her hand reached around his waist and Kouga feared his wife was openly going to grope him in front of their pups when he felt her tug a small hand off of his tail releasing him from Rinna. She pulled away smiling. "Be safe Kouga."

"You know, you look beautiful pregnant Rin," he smirked with a wide grin, "when I get back I'll make sure you never loose that beauty." And he vanished as laughter floated behind him. Rin shook her head as Rinna asked her mother, "What di pops mwean mama?"

"Nothing honey, your papa is just a big perve," she said flicking her daughter's nose lovingly.

"What's a pwurve mama?" The child was adorable with her new abilities at talking in long sentences.

"Ask your father when he gets back," Rin replied laughing at the idea of how tongue tied her husband would be when that happened.

* * *

Kagome saw something catch in the light. Something shiny that lay on the ground speckled with mud. She sped towards the item and bent down, her eyes dancing joyously as she lifted up the mighty rusty looking Tetsusaiga in her hands. Kagome wrapped her fingers around the blade, no danger of having her fingers cut by the old sword, and smiled back at the others with hope. "Shippo," she breathed. Kagome handed it to Kinta who took a long whiff of the sword before pronouncing, "A day and a half away. They should be resting tonight, meaning if we wake early we can catch up to them." Kinta tied the sword to his side knowing that it wouldn't be a difficulty for him to carry compared to the others with his strength. Besides, he knew of no one other than Kagome and himself that Sesshomaru would trust with that sword.

Kinta was a small advantage with the group for he could use his nose. That advantaged didn't entirely outweigh the disadvantages, such as how much of a nuisance Kinta had been the entire trip.

* * *

The Uruk Hai stopped for the night to rest. The small group of fighters had run for days on end and now that the monsters were assured in having the woman and two hobbits, their leader had decided for a break. After all, who in their right mind would approach a small army of Uruk Hai and try to take their prizes? No one. Who would dare claim the prize that was to be brought to Saramun for the evil lord Sauron? No one. The small herd of orcs were confident in their ferocity and their brute strength that no one would dare come across them and take their trophies. The small army was arrogant. Rather than obeying Saramun's orders to run back immediately to Isengard they sought rest.

Pity that it wasn't exactly someone _outside_ of their encampment they had to worry about, though none of the gruesome looking Uruk Hai knew this. As Pippin, Merry, and Shippo were thrown down on the ground Pippin groaned in pain when he landed on a sharp rock. **_Out of all the places I could land on in this God-forsaken place I happen to land on the one rock pointing up,_** thought Pippin bitterly as he rubbed his sore back against the soft grass to the side, that did nothing to lessen the pain. Pippin's lips were chapped with blood from where a Uruk Hai had smacked him across the face for back-talking, the rough metal of the soldier's armor having caught with Pippin's lip and leaving the bottom of his soft lips busted from the action. "What're we going to do Ship?" Pippin asked, he was more frightened than anything, but if Shippo could go this long being a woman without much complaint than so could he and Merry. Merry was busy concentrating on the ties on his hand. The two hobbits had done so many mischievous deeds in the past and been bound so many times, as punishment be it doing hard labor or tied by some idiots to a post, that they could certainly escape the binding of some measly pieces of rope if they tried. **_Ropes easy, _**thought Merry as his hands began sliding against each other to make more sweat, **_I'm just thankful they didn't put irons on us._**

"I have an idea," growled Shippo with a light shining in his eye. He'd spent all day running different courses of action in his head and now that they had stopped to rest Shippo was more than ready to help his friends escape. Beside them lay a vast forest with trees of innumerable sizes and shapes, twisted, smooth, gnarled branches jutting every which way in perfect harmony and discord of a terrible beauty. The trees seemed to move by their own accord in the wind and Merry, though he did not let it bother his motions to escape, was nervous for he felt as if the trees were watching them. That same forest was a means of escape.

"Do you think one of you could slide your hands under your knees and hop over them?" Pippin nodded his head enthusiastically, he was more flexible than his cousin and the two immediately knew what Shippo wanted them to do. Merry was surprised he hadn't thought of that earlier for it would help make untying a whole deal faster if he could see the ropes. "Somehow I'll distract them so you can untie your-" At that moment though Shippo was unable to finish the idea he'd acquired for one of the Uruk Hai's complained about being hungry. The orc's beady black eyes found Shippo, or in this case 'Kagome.'

"I'm starving and I want some meat," he hissed looking over at 'her' curvy figure. "In more ways than one," he leered taking a step forward towards Shippo and all at once Shippo felt the fear that Kagome had been feeling when Boromir had gazed upon her. The dark warrior reached out with dirty fingers and grabbed hold of the shirt of Shippo's chest pulling 'her' off the ground and towards his chest growling low in a pleading voice towards their captain, "Let me have some fun with her." Merry and Pippin immediately began to squirm, trying to get up to help their friend, but soon found feet on their chests, pushing them into the ground, from two of the Uruk Hai that had noticed their struggles. The feet moved when the two hobbits stopped struggling and Pippin and Merry decided to sit there in silence, slowly moving to gain freedom. With the attention centered upon Shippo the fox demon decided to distract as much as he could now that an opportunity had arisen. Shippo struggled, cried out as his feminine body tried to pull away from the strong hands clamped down on his petite little peach colored feminine arm, and bemoaned his poor situation he'd been placed in for being a 'fragile woman.' Unnoticed to the Uruk Hai, Pippin had slowly inched the arms behind his back down until he was able to lift his feet over them and pull his hands to the front, rolling over quickly so that he lay on his stomach with his face pressed into the side of Merry as if cowering away in fear. Pippin's fingers deftly moved around, now that he was able to see, at untying Merry for his fingers were too short and squat to try and free himself.

"No! They are to be untouched and unspoiled," thundered the leader of the Uruk Hai.

"Please don't," cried out Shippo, crocodile tears falling from his cheeks, as he played the part of damsel in distress far too well. Honestly, if the warrior dared to try and attempt anything further with Shippo he didn't care in the least to drop down his false form in lieu of a larger one. There was no way Shippo was going to be molested or worse. "I'm the Shikon Miko! A pure priestess therefore I must be pure to control the jewel! If I'm taken by a barbarian like you then it won't work!" Shippo protested though he had no idea if his words were true.

"As I said, untainted and unspoiled," growled out the Uruk Hai leader waiting for the warrior to drop the 'woman' and obey him. The warrior made no move to do such, instead he brought a thrashing Shippo closer to his side and ran his tongue along the side of Shippo's face making Shippo cringe at the slimey feel of the tongue and the foul odor that permeated the air around the ugly warrior's mouth.

"She tastes good," he grinned. But that was as far as the leader was going to let the warrior go. In moments, before Shippo was able to even contemplate turning into his own form for fear of the warrior taking further action, the leader had lopped off the head of the warrior in one stroke. His sword halted mere inches away from Shippo. At first Shippo flinched and had no inclination as to what had happened until he heard a guttural sound and turned his head to see a find line of red around the neck of the warrior, his mouth flowing with blood, just before the head toppled off his neck, his lifeless body releasing Shippo, and sending the fox demon scurrying away from the body. "Meats on the menu tonight boys," laughed the leader as all the orcs descended upon their fallen comrade devouring his body, never mind that he was the same mix of species.

Shippo was more than ready to drop all pretenses of being a woman if it meant that no one would hit on him or complain about not getting to ravage his petite little body. He was thankful for one thing though that involved him being encased in the body of a female, Kagome wasn't in his place and therefore wouldn't have to be subject to what he was put through in their rough company. Just then the pounding of hooves reached Shippo's ears, it appeared help was coming soon for he didn't smell any foul stench other than the group they were surrounded by. The oncoming group smelled of men.

Shippo scrambled over to Merry and Pippin who were already untied and dragged them over to the bushes of the forest, hiding behind the trees as he transformed into that of a warrior Uruk Hai. "Wow Ship," muttered Pippin looking his friend up and down, "you're really ugly now." Shippo whacked him on the side of the head and peered around the tree to see the riders of Rohan attacking the Uruk Hai.

"Lets get further into the woods," hissed Shippo, he grabbed their arms and hoisted the two hobbits with him until they were hiding behind a tree. Yells, grunts, moans of pain echoed from outside of the woods to their ears. And then, when the quiet came, the trio tensed up at the sound of footsteps heading right for them. Shippo pushed Merry and Pippin behind him and flexed his long orc claws. A sword suddenly came down at him. Shippo dodged it, falling on the ground and scrambled back. When the light of the stars shone down on his attacker Shippo looked up at the soldier with a cocked brow and a grin. "What're ya sneering at ya ugly orc?" Came the strong masculine voice. Shippo's body shifted back into his original form as he grinned even brighter up at the warrior of Rohan and extended his hand upwards towards the astonished soldier.

"You'd think you'd trust your nose by now," smirked Shippo as the warrior clasped hands with him and pulled Shippo up. Merry and Pippin didn't know exactly what to do so they took up a battle stance behind Shippo as they tried to peer through the dark at the soldier that had found them. "Merry, Pip," said Shippo with a happy voice as the man who had followed them stepped forward into some light, "this is my friend Kouga."

* * *

They paused on the side of a hill that had ample amount of rocks to hide behind and wood lying across the ground from nearby trees. The further and further the group traveled the closer they'd come to find themselves near trees and forest. Kinta nodded at Aragorn signaling this place was right and very dramatically bowed low before Kagome, who'd been watching the setting sun, and said "If it pleases my beautiful companion we may stop to rest for the night. If I catch us food tonight would you allow me the privilege of sitting beside you tonight while we sup?" Legolas would've shot the filthy half demon with an arrow had Kagome not snorted and full out laughed.

At first Kinta stiffened where he stood and thought Kagome was mocking him, his tail hung limply behind him, and when Kagome finally caught her breath she had a small smile on her face. "Sure Kinta, but you've got to catch dinner before anyone else," she replied with a casual shrug, casting a quick glance over to Legolas before ducking her head down. Kinta was too caught up with the idea of sitting beside the lovely Kagome that he didn't notice the exchange, nor did he notice how Legolas sported a cocky grin that she had acknowledged him. Legolas snuck off to hunt gaining three minutes ahead of the half-breed who decided to make most of Kagome's happy mood to flirt outrageously with her. Three minutes ahead was all Legolas needed. The elf prince tried to shut out the loud obtrusive noise that was Kinta's sweet talk as he stood erect and flexed his muscles. "So, what're you in the mood for tonight? Rabbit? Elk? Me?" Kinta smoothed back his hair as he wagged his brows at Kagome. Even from a distance Legolas heard Kinta and made a disgusted face at Kinta's flirtations. **_If only he would leave for a moment, _**thought Legolas wishing for a moment alone with Kagome. Just one moment would be enough.

"Kinta, really? You don't have to flex your muscles, I'm sure a blind mind could see them," Kagome answered, making Kinta really smile. All she wanted to do was provide Legolas with ample amount of time to hunt. Kinta was a good guy all around, a sort of morph between Hojo and Miroku, but not her taste.

"So you've been ogling my muscles?" Legolas paused and his jaw clenched at this as he found a target and notched his bow.

"Kinta... you're the biggest flirt I've ever met... And as devoted as you are to me, you may lose your spot sitting beside me tonight." Kagome said assuredly, there wasn't a doubt in Kagome's mind that she didn't want to sit near Kinta. His flirting was harmless and fun, but his diligence was annoying as hell. Kagome had finally realized why Sango had hurt Miroku so many times, it was a way to let out all the stress he caused, and Kinta was ten times worse than Miroku with the added bonus she wasn't attracted to him.

"Why is that?" Kinta asked huskily as he leaned in wanting to kiss Kagome's lips, however he halted at Kagome's next two words.

"Where's Legolas?" She answered. And Kinta took off leaving behind a cloud of dust as he followed his nose towards some wild animal quick. Kagome thanked the gods that he hadn't kissed her. **_I haven't kissed anyone since Inuyasha. I would hate for Kinta to be my first kiss after so long, _**she thought wiping the sweat off her brow. And then Kagome inwardly questioned why she was thinking of kissing so soon, though she knew why. **_I can't until I know for certain. And I'm scared… I'm honestly scared of what could happen. I know he wouldn't be like Inuyasha, but I can't help but fear about starting a new relationship. Kami, I need some closure._**

Kagome turned around to see Aragorn with a knowing look on his face. Gimli was chuckling at Kagome's obvious relief at getting rid of Kinta for a minute. "Please, will you two help prevent him from trying anything?"

"We'll try lass, but I highly doubt an army could stop him from courtin' afta ye," said Gimli

Legolas shot his arrow into two rabbits that sat beside each other, managing to get them both. He swung up the game and ran back to the encampment knowing that though he had more time Kinta was faster than he. Legolas would get that seat beside Kagome no matter what. And as Legolas neared so did a small hurricane. Both made it back to the encampment at the exact same time holding up their game. Gimli was sitting, his poor little feet propped up on a rock as he sat on another relishing the feeling of not moving a muscle. If the dwarf had it his way they would take a break for a day or so, but he knew doing so wasn't possible. The Fellowship had become too close to one another to let any fall victim to torturous orcs. And Gimli honestly did miss the wee hobbits and the smart mouth demon. Aragorn was watching with interest the competition between the two males.

"I just caught two rabbits," said Legolas with a shrug as if it were a trifling thing getting two animals with one arrow. Legolas glanced over to the half demon and when the dust had cleared Legolas's cocky attitude managed to deflate. Hung over Kinta's back was something that managed to make Legolas feel as if he had just been upstaged. Aragorn bit into his pipe to keep from laughing and Gimli was astonished by the strength Kinta carried so easily.

"Where did ye find a boar Kinta?" Gimli asked astounded at the large animal Kinta carried with one hand. Kinta shrugged and said in a blasé voice, "Just ran a few miles away from here and found it. Have to make sure my woman gets more meet on her bones and no rabbits are gonna do that." Legolas and Kinta eyed each other, Legolas trying to appear nonchalant about this matter and Kinta with a heated glare. Kagome went to stand between the two hoping that if she could get in the way of they're seeing each other maybe the animosity would dwindle down a little.

"Um... you both did a great job," smiled Kagome awkwardly. She wasn't sure whether Legolas actually was mad, he looked so calm about the situation to her and the others. Though Kagome knew Legolas too well to know that what appeared as indifference was really irritation. Kagome placed a hand on Kinta's arm, immediately regretting it at the immense smile that bloomed upon his face. Kagome let go of him like she'd been touched by a hot iron and moved away from Kinta. "I'm starving! It looks like you'll both be sitting beside me tonight," squeaked Kagome trying to take the attention off of her. Kagome went to retrieve the rabbits from Legolas to skin them, he slyly gripped onto her hands when she took the rabbit, his large long fingers gripping her two small hands for a few seconds. To anyone it would appear that Legolas merely was helping her keep a grip on the food, but Kagome caught the glint in his eye that made her heart speed up. She blushed and walked off to skin the animals feeling a warm sensation where he'd touched her hands. **_If only Kinta would leave for a moment, _**thought Kagome not knowing that Legolas had also had the same thoughts.

Kinta was left to skin the boar, a small growl in the back of his throat. He'd heard the pitter patter of Kagome's heart and had caught the side smirk on the elf's lips. **_I can't leave them for a moment, _**Kinta ordered himself. **_I'll be by his side or her side, as long as they aren't left alone. She is mine._**

* * *

"So how you like the boar Kags?" Kinta asked using a pet name that he knew infuriated Legolas with each use of it. **_Her name is not Kags. She's Kagome. Ka-go-me, _**thought the elf prince biting into his rabbit leg. Legolas knocked knees with Kagome to placate the envious beast that had been revealed in him. That small touch was enough to help him calm down. Kinta had been far too annoying.

"Its just as good as the rabbit," said Kagome munching away on a piece of the rabbit Legolas had gotten her, while trying not to let on that she really liked the boar better. Kagome had been allowed a piece of both animals. Aragorn, Gimli, and Kinta had stuck to the boar since it was more filling.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and allowed her thoughts to be penetrated by her worries. Kagome worried over Shippo and if he and the two hobbits were unharmed. Her heart drove her mind to ponder about Frodo and Samwise. They had to be traveling it rough. If only there was some way to throw the dangers off of them.

And when Kagome opened her eyes something suddenly appeared before her line of vision. A fresh wild red strawberry dangled in front of her, held from Kinta's tanned fingertips. The half demon had managed to snag a few berries while he'd been skinning the boar.

"Want a bite Kags?" He waved the little piece of succulent fruit in front of her face waiting for Kagome to lean forward and bite onto it. Kagome reached out to grab the strawberry, but Kinta moved his hand so that she couldn't get it. "Either I feed you it or you don't get it at all my dear," he cooed. Legolas was doing everything in his power not to kill Kinta, not that he wasn't imagining a series of ways to skin and skewer Kinta. Kagome honestly didn't want to encourage Kinta, especially considering she already felt feelings towards Legolas. Kagome huffed, wondering silently if she would ever get to relax again, just have one single day where she could sleep in with a good book and pretend like life was normal. Though she was thankful at life not being normal, after all, she'd been brought to find a family like no other. The Fellowship. Kinta prodded Kagome's lips with the strawberry.

"Kinta, either I feed myself or I cut-" But Kagome's mouth was open and that was all that Kinta needed as he forced the strawberry into her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as the fruit plopped onto her tongue, and she almost gagged at being force-fed. Her hand went up to her throat and Legolas immediately began patting her lightly on the back as she coughed and managed to finally chew the offending strawberry and swallow. Kinta's head hunched down as he murmured a quiet, "Sorry bout that." Legolas rubbed her back a little longer than expected. When he finished rubbing her back Legolas let his hand rest behind her in the strands of grass, the inside of his arm just barely touching her back. To anyone looking in his direction it looked as if Legolas was just leaning on that arm. That soft touch was enough to make Kagome's day as she took a bite out of the rabbit, it was enough to almost make Kagome forget how dirty she still was and that she hadn't had a bath. Almost.

* * *

A steady drumming of hooves passed by the weary travelers as they overtook a ridge. "Ho," cried out Aragorn to get the attention of the riders.

"Riders of Rohan," called out Kinta, standing beside Kagome, proudly before the riders that were averting their course to come speak to the traveling five. "We require your assistance!" The hooves became louder and soon Kagome could feel the warmth of the horses' noses around her blowing out heat. They were surrounded... Again.

"Why do you five trespass on our lands?" Boomed a voice, obviously the leader. There was a moment of silence as Kinta stared on, his nose breathed in deeply the air, and a sudden smile crossed his features as he chuckled warmly at the figure. Kinta knew what was happening and thought it was hilarious.

"Éomer? Is that you? I barely recognized you," cheered the half wolf demon as he cast a wink at the man.

"You're far from home Kinta," grinned Éomer.

"I was sent to pick up this young woman, she's my future," said Kinta wrapping an arm around a wide eyed Kagome. She stiffened and immediately pushed Kinta away causing all the men to laugh, with the exceptino of Éomer. In fact, Éomer looked disturbed at Kinta's arm being around Kagome, almost angry at Kinta's action. "We're searching for two hobbits, they look like kids, and a demon who can shape shift." He tilted his head to Kagome with an obvious smirk as he said, "Y'remember Shippo right? He's her son."

"Shippo-Ah! I remember him! Such a nice young man... its too bad that when we got here he was in the shape of an orc. I'm sorry, but with the battle going on, even hobbits fade out in our minds as we fight... We didn't leave any survivors," said Éomer with a sad grimace, all the while watching Kagome with hooded eyes waiting to see what she would do. Kagome's heart could only handle so much before her anger came crashing in.

"You killed them!" Kagome reached up and jerked Éomer down from his horse with such force he came tumbling on the ground. Kagome looked down at him with angry tears as the rest of the soldiers laughed at Éomer's predicament. "Don't you dare tell me you mistook them for orcs! I can be dense sometimes but I'm not that dense! If you dared kill my son I will-" But by then Éomer's eyes changed shade, his hair grew out, his clothes reshaped, and a bright red tail sprouted from his rear end. Shippo smiled up sheepishly at his mother. "Shippo," she cried falling on the ground to wrap her arms around his shoulders as the real Éomer came from the back laughing merrily at the prank. Kinta snickered. Kagome pulled back, punched Shippo in the arms, and then her mood shifted as her eyes took on a weary look. "Where's Merry and Pippin?"

"Right here," came a cry from a small bundle that had been wrapped up to look like a pack on a horse. The horseman hopped off and helped Merry and Pippin off from behind him. Without turning around the horseman said in a stern voice, "The only way I'll let you see them is if you..." **_That voice, _**Kagome thought freezing as it struck a chord in her long distant memories. "...Admit I was better than dog-turd!" The horseman whipped around, laughing blue eyes, a Cheshire toothy grin, and a face that Kagome would've never forgotten in a million lifetimes.

"Kouga?" Kagome ran over to the familiar face and threw her arms around him hugging the wolf demon who swung her around in a laughing embrace. Instantly Merry, Pippin, Kinta, and Legolas were all possessed by the green-eyed monster. Shippo was busy greeting Aragorn and Gimli, finding out news from them, that he didn't notice the tense air around the rest of the group. "I can't believe its you," cheered Kagome leaning back to look up at the man she'd remember from her teen years, no longer was Kouga a little teen running around. Kouga had grown in every way imaginable and looked the picture of a mature adult.

"Well, are yah gonna say that I'm better than dog-turd or what?" Well, he looked mature, that didn't mean he was mature. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood back from Kouga, "You should know the answer to that Kouga." Kinta stomped over suddenly and jerked Kagome away from his father, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and looked at his father defiantly claiming, "Pops, allow me to introduce yah to my woman!" Though Legolas was happy that Kagome was out of one pair of arms he didn't much like the choice of arms she'd fallen into now. Legolas shuffled his feet and was unsure of what to do. His eyes bore into the back of Kinta's head, but he still didn't know what to do. The etiquette of the Kingdom of Mirkwood hadn't exactly covered how to court a woman being pursued by a half demon, two hobbits, and what appeared to be another demon who possibly held feelings for her as well. **_I need to get her alone, _**Legolas thought wishing all of the attention would just magically disappear and leave them somewhere to talk. Now that he knew his feelings Legolas was having a hard time not revealing them to the woman of whom those feelings centered around.

"That's right pops! I claimed her as my woman," Kinta said once more for his father had gotten this blank stare the first time Kinta declared his intentions. Now Kouga just looked to Kagome with a look that said 'I'm-so-sorry-for-the-hell-I-put-you-through.' Kouga's hand rose to his eyes and his forefingers just rubbed at them for a moment. It appeared that Kouga's plan had worked, though not in his favor. Kouga's son had fallen for Kagome, not the other way around. Though Kouga was happy for his son, Kouga knew what a one-sided love was like, but that didn't mean his son couldn't pursue Kagome. He just hoped Kinta didn't do what he had, trail after her incessantly. Kouga remembered that his trailing after Kagome like a lost pup had only managed to push Kagome further away from him. Kouga's eyes popped open as he peered down at his son.

"You can't claim her unless she gives consent son, so looks like you'll be courting her," Kouga said with a wry smile. His eyes spoke volumes as he looked over to Kagome, it appeared as if he was trying to apologize through his eyes for how he had acted when he was younger. Kagome just chuckled and pulled away from Kinta, or tried to. Merry and Pippin, deciding that they didn't want anyone near their Kagome, much less Kinta, pushed through the crowd to wrap their arms around her legs. Pippin made a point of getting in between Kinta and Kagome. Legolas was thankful that when he couldn't be open with his feelings he had Merry and Pippin who could. Kouga immediately turned to the riders of Rohan and reached out a hand that clamped on Éomer's.

"I'm going to travel with them for a while and protect them from the white wizard," said Kouga. "At least for a few days, I still have to get back to Rin before the week ends." The smile on Kouga's face lit up tenfold, "I'm going to be a father before the week is out!" Éomer nodded and said, "Safe journey to you brother." Then the riders left them and journeyed onward.

* * *

They had taken to the woods, not knowing why, but feeling drawn to the woods almost as if they were needed there. Kagome felt calm in the woods, though Gimli was a jumpy one. "I don't like these woods," he grumbled, "they feel enchanted by evil."

"They are enchanted, but not by evil," snorted Kouga, "You're the idiot carrying an axe around them, don't blame the trees if you can't tell they're hostile about your weapon." Silence echoed the group. No one knew what to make of Kouga, he was happy and cheerful when speaking to Kagome, he seemed like an older brother watching after her and speaking in hushed whispers. No one knew how someone like Kouga knew Kagome and neither had spoken of it. Everyone felt uncomfortable in the woods with the exception of Aragorn, Legolas, Kagome, and Kouga. Kinta was even creeped out, he preferred open fields to the woods, and stood close to his father. Kagome was grateful for Kouga's appearance, with Kouga around Kinta was acting more reserved and wasn't haranging her. Pippin and Merry held onto Kagome's hands, one on either side. Aragorn led them. Gimli walked close to the back, but Legolas brought up the rear.

Kagome turned to glance back at Legolas who had stopped walking, Kagome had unsconsciously been listening to his very light footsteps and had known the moment he'd stopped walking. Only Kouga had noticed the young priestess glancing back often towards the elf prince.**_ I need to keep an eye on them, if he cares for her and she him then I need to help them, _**Kouga had promised himself. Even if his son cared for the priestess, Kouga only wanted what was best for Kagome.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Kagome voiced. The Fellowship paused and grew quiet, well quieter than they had been.

"The trees are speaking. They say that orcs are ahead," breathed Legolas tilting his head as if to further listen to the trees. Kagome wondered what it was like to speak to the trees. How was it that one could speak to trees? For the next few hours the Fellowship walked on their guard, trying to make it cautiously through the woods.

And then, a few orcs that had escaped from the fight between the warriors of Rohan, surprised them jumping out from the trees in which they'd hidden. Their smells had been camoflauged by the mud they'd rolled around in. There were ten orcs and nine members of the Fellowship. Merry and Pippin fought one orc together teasing it as they had with Shippo in Lothlorien.

The sword on Kinta's side pulsed. Kouga immediately knew then that whomever was to brandish the sword was in their group at that very moment. Kinta tried to wield Tetsusaiga first when an orc bore down on him with a long sharpened sword, but nothing happened. "Shippo! This damn thing isn't working! Pops you try," he tossed the antique sword to his father. Kinta quickly dodged the orc's sword and used his claws to break the orc's arm.

Kouga smoothly caught the sword, a pulse rolled through his body, but nothing happened either as Kouga faced his own orc. Kouga growled, "Dammit work for me! You worked for that ugly dog-turd!" But as much yelling as Kouga did towards Tetsusaiga he ended up dropping it in anger and continued fighting with his bare hands. Kouga was more than confused. The sword had to be in use all of its life, that was why it was forged. And there was no one else who was considered family by Sesshomaru, just Kouga's family, Shippo, and Kagome. The priestess was running out of arrows and raised her sword at an orc, but he was faster knocking the sword out of her hand. Kagome backed away from the grinning beast. She had no more weapons.

Legolas fought, using his long bow to smack orcs when he ran out of arrows, and his daggers were used as a last resort when he had no more weapons. Legolas stepped back and found that his foot had come across the rusty sword all the men had been so desperate to wield. Legolas dodged an orc's axe and stabbed him with his knife. He reached down for Tetsusaiga and his hand clutched onto the metal. Legolas felt a pulse, like everyone else had felt. Legolas waited for a miracle to happen and for the sword to do something, but nothing happened. Legolas stabbed the worthless sword into the ground. Kagome was running, with her head looking back at the orc chasing her, and didn't notice it when she ran into Legolas. Kagome found herself sprawled over him at the worst of all times, in the middle of battle.

"Sorry," Kagome said quickly scrambling off of him. They both were on their feet in a matter of moments. Kagome reached into her pack and found she'd run out of arrows. She looked at Legolas's pack that was empty as well. He stood up with her, blades in his hands, the useless sword stabbed in the ground. Kagome looked around as three orcs encroached upon Legolas and herself, they're bloodshot eyes were eerie to look at. Aragorn was helping Merry and Pippin with their orc. Kouga was helping Kinta bring down his orc as Gimli was teaming up with Shippo.

"I can fight with a sword too," Kagome huffed reaching out for her sword only to have her eyes widen as her hands clutched at empty air. It was then that Kagome rememberd she'd dropped her sword. "We're in deep shit," stated Kagome. Kouga was distracted trying to protect his son Kinta from an orc that had come up behind the young half demon. One of the orcs took an intimidating step towards Kagome. Her hand brushed against the Tetsusaiga that stood erect in the ground. Legolas brandished his knives trying to decide what would work to save Kagome and kill all three orcs, he had two little blades and the orcs had three swords. He had Kagome to protect whereas orcs couldn't care less for another of their race.

"Legolas," breathed Kagome as she felt a sudden need in her body to protect him. Far too long had someone been protecting her back, even when she was out of the past people sought to protect her, but no more. "I have people to protect too," she huffed, her hand clutched onto the hilt of Tetsusaiga as Kagome pulled it out of the ground. She thrust Tetsusaiga forward, praying that the blunt metal would hurt one of the orc at least enough for Legolas and herself to flee. Kagome felt a pulse shake through her body at contact with the sword and she kept her eyes open on the orc. The priestess watched in awe as the sword shifted, growing larger than it had been, and the sword embedded into the stomach of the orc. Both of Kagome's hands had unconsciously held onto the sword because she wasn't used to such weight. Due to the size of Tetsusaiga the orc was cut in half and fell over, the body parts tumbling at her feet, Kagome scurried back, all the while her hands holding up the sword in all its glory that Kagome could remember from the days Inuyasha had wielded the sword. Kouga and Kinta finished with their orc only to look over the battles going around them to see in amazement what Kagome wielded. The other two orcs took a step back away from her in fear. Tetsusaiga had awakened.

* * *

That night they sat around a small fire in the shelter of the woods. So as not to offend the trees the Fellowship had gotten limbs that had already looked dead and were strewn around the ground. Kagome sat there staring at the sword in her hands. The thin sword looked like nothing much, but Kagome knew it was the same sword that had protected her from countless demons by being wielded by Inuyasha. It had worked for her. After Kagome had found that the sword was alive once more it had only taken a matter of moments for her to finish the rest of the orcs around them, saving her friends from using too much of their energy. She'd been tired after trying to heft that sword around, and had gratefully accepted Aragorn's suggestion that they travel no more and rest after traveling a little way from the corpses of the orcs.

Kagome wasn't too miffed at the carnage that she had caused, she had seen far too much of it in her life to be bothered. Long ago had Kagome accepted that to survive one must fight sometimes. Legolas sat across from her, though he wasn't near Kagome he could keep an eye on her. Kouga had sat beside Kagome the entire time, his own eyes on the blazing hearth before them. Aragorn had begun to whittle as he sat with his back leaning against a tree. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were tossing around tales and jokes. Kinta stared solemnly at Kagome, he was even more attracted to her now that he knew she could protect herself with such a weapon.

Kagome sheathed the sword just as Kinta had decided to take a seat on the other side of her. "You know I like you a lot, but you probably don't remember me at all," Kinta sighed as Kouga rolled his eyes knowing that his son was trying to play on Kagome's emotions to get her to treat him nicer. "I remember you. We used to have so much fun making up stories about you or listening to real stories about you.' Kinta's tail began to wag enthusiastically at the memories. Kagome looked up at Legolas and caught him staring at her. **_I wonder… if he likes me does he get jealous?_**

"I remember you," said Kagome leaning forward and gave Kinta's cheek a quick lick laughing as his hand touched where she'd licked. Kagome cast a quick look over at Legolas whose jaw was clenched at the action. Legolas looked rigid, like a stone statue unable to move, not daring to move, though it looked like he very much wanted to do something involving hurting Kinta. "I remember you rescuing me from the dragon," answered Kagome patting Kinta's head. Kinta immediately leaned forward puckering his lips.

"Lets try a real kiss!" Legolas's hand grabbed a rock ready to toss it at Kinta's head when Gimli elbowed Kinta's noggin until he fell off where he was sitting. Gimli took the place where Kinta was sitting.

"Not on my watch," grumbled Gimli, throwing a wink to Kagome. Legolas found himself actually thanking universe for placing the dwarf in their group.

"You know if there are any dwarves left Kagome I believe I'd like to find a good one that'll make you a part of the dwarf world as his lady," murmured Gimli trying to think over suitable candidates that may be living. And then Legolas's thanks for Gimli was lost as he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache that had come on ever since Kinta had joined the group.

"Whatdya do that for?" Kinta grumbled sitting up. He no longer sat beside Kagome, but behind her now due to Gimli. "She's my woman!"

"Son, remember what I said, take things slow," growled Kouga.

"I like it when she's feisty, it just means she'll be good in-"

"KINTA!" Both Kagome and Kouga shouted together.

"The kitchen," finished the wolf demon with a bright smile loving the way Kagome had flushed bright red. "Jeez Kagome what did you think I was gona- AH! Well I have no doubt that you won't be great in the-"

Kagome's fingers sent out a spark that shocked Kinta's traveling arm that had been guiding itself across the grass towards her rear as he was talking. It was a lucky thing that Kagome had shocked the wolf demon and sent him scooting away from her power because otherwise Legolas would've notched an arrow and shot his arm off.

"Okay, Kagome its time to realize your feelings now," sang a determined Kinta. Kouga never thought he would be so tempted to throttle his second born. And then it all happened so fast that neither Kouga nor Legolas was able to stop it. Kinta had reached over, grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, pulled her so fast that no one could comprehend how she'd gotten to be sitting in Kinta's lap, brought her face towards his, and suddenly Kinta had his lips upon hers in a crushing kiss.

Kagome's eyes were wide open and her mind was blank as Kinta's lips moved against her motionless ones. Legolas was standing on his feet along with the hobbits, Kouga reached out and grabbed Kagome trying to pull her out of his son's tenacious hands. Kinta immediately growled at his father and clamped harder on Kagome who yelped at the pain of his fingers gripping onto her, his nails dug into her shoulders anchoring her in his lap. "Let go of her," barked Kouga, his hands not tugging on Kagome because to do such would cause her further harm. Kinta looked back at his father with red eyes and fangs bared. He growled territorially at his father, his feral instincts taking over, when suddenly a blade was put against Kinta's neck.

Legolas stood beside Kinta bearing his blade upon the half demon's throat. He pushed it against Kinta's skin and watched as a bit of blood bubbled up. "Let her go," Legolas commanded in a calm voice, though on the inside Legolas was scared for Kagome's safety. "You are _hurting_ her Kinta," Legolas said, his eyes never leaving the red eyes of the beast. Kagome sat numb in Kinta's lap. Kinta's eyes cleared up and immediately Legolas had pulled Kagome away to stand by his side. Kouga had his hands clamped on Kinta's arms hoding him down as the beast in Kinta sought to come back and rip apart the person it considered an obstacle in obtaining its mate. Kagome stood there with tears in her eyes and Legolas's protective arm around her shoulders. It was as if Kagome had went brain dead and was unable to move, she was in such shock. Kouga slapped his son and immediately the beast in Kinta faded away. Kinta was left huffing and puffing with his father holding him down. When it was safe Kouga released his son.

"I'm sorry Kags," Kinta went to step forward, but Kagome skirted behind Legolas's back, her hands clutching at Legolas's shoulders from behind him. Kinta's tail went limp with sadness as he turned his back on her and sat down far away from her in the encampment. "I hope you'll forgive me later Kags. I didn't mean to hurt you."

* * *

Sam and Frodo had worries abounds, but none so prominent as the worry over their tense friend. Every few steps they took Kirara would look back over her shoulder and growl, as if to something that was following after them on silent heels. Kirara might've been a cat, an animal of sorts, but she was much smarter than most gave her credit for. Kirara had lived a very long time and had a wisdom that rivaled many grown humans. "Something foul is in the air Master Frodo," said Sam sniffing lightly. "Do you think there is a bog nearby to cause such a stench?" Kirara growled her answer to this. "Frodo, Kirara seems uneasy."

"Who wouldn't in a place like this Sam?" Though in Frodo's mind he felt the stalking footfalls of someone following them. Frodo had only thought of it as his imagination until Sam had spoken they set camp and made a fire. Sam and Frodo had discussed amongst themselves to possibly pretend they were asleep and see if whatever it was would come upon them. Kirara didn't like their plans one bit. So as they discussed what they should do Kirara took the initiative to sprout out into the woods leaving the two hobbits contemplating. In a matter of moments shrieking could be heard, terrible beastly shrieking. Frodo and Sam glanced around searching for their fire cat only to find that she had vanished. However, in a matter of moments Kirara arrived with a small wiry figure held firmly in her teeth by what appeared to be a loincloth. She tossed him on the ground and growled menacingly at the creature that smelled worse than a dozen bogs, was as pale and almost translucent like fog, blinked with lurid yellow eyes, and cried out with a mouth full of uneven teeth.

When night was approaching on the horizon the two hobbits began to discuss amongst themselves a plan that involved them pretending they were asleep and see if whatever it was would come upon them. Kirara didn't like their plans one bit. So as they discussed what they should do Kirara took the initiative to sprout out into the woods leaving the two hobbits contemplating. In a matter of moments shrieking could be heard, terrible beastly shrieking. Frodo and Sam glanced around searching for their fire cat only to find that she had vanished. However, in a matter of moments Kirara arrived with a small wiry figure held firmly in her teeth by what appeared to be a loincloth. She tossed him on the ground and growled menacingly at the creature that smelled worse than a dozen bogs, was as pale as death, blinked with lurid yellow eyes, and cried out with a mouth full of uneven teeth.

"It hurts us it does," shrieked the thing scrambling away from Kirara. The head of the creature turned and once its yellow eyes caught sight of the gold around Frodo's neck the creature lunged for him. "We wants it! We wants our precious back! You thief!" However, the creature wasn't able to strangle Frodo for soon Kirara had pounced upon the beast and was growling at it with her large fangs wide open as if she were about to eat the creature. "Stops her please! Wes don't taste good at all! We swears it!"

"Master Frodo you don't supposed this is-"

"Gollum," answered Frodo, gaining the sudden attention of the creature. "Gollum's been following us." Sam already had his little sword out, pointing at the creature that had dared threatened his master. Kirara stood, a heavy weight, upon Gollum's body. The creature was paralyzed with fear to move for Kirara looked as if she would kill him should Gollum flinch.

"We should kill him Mister Frodo. Like it or not he would do the same to us!" Frodo looked to Sam, to Kirara, and then his eyes flickered upon the lowly Gollum. Frodo knew Kirara could understand them far too well and so it wasn't with hesitation that he asked the cat demon a question. "Kirara, what do you think we should do?"

* * *

The nightmares returned that night, nightmares that she hadn't had for a very long time. It seemed like that kiss Kinta had given Kagome had brought on memories and worries that she hadn't wanted to think upon. Kagome squirmed around in his sleep, sleeping between her son and Legolas. Kouga was sleeping by Kinta in case his son fell to his demon again. The only two who were awake were Shippo and Legolas. Shippo kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, trying to shut out the small whimpers his mother made as he kept his back to her, and the one name she repeated every so often, "Inuyasha." He knew what her dream was about, but didn't move to wake her, just kept his back facing Kagome as he tried in vain to fall back to sleep. **_She has to face her own monsters, _**Shippo acknowledged.

Unknown to Shippo, Legolas watched Kagome squirm in her sleep and did what Shippo would not. Legolas gripped Kagome's hand in his own watching as she stopped moving around in her sleep and settled down. It was a comfort to his heart that he could calm her down in her sleep. His hand ghosted across her face and rested there for a moment, entranced as she nuzzled his palm gently before quieting down. When Kagome had finally drifted off to a more peaceful and relaxing sleep Legolas moved his hand back to holding her own and he too allowed himself to fall back asleep.

* * *

Kagome knew she had to be dreaming for what was happening now could never be. She knew that Inuyasha didn't love her, but that didn't stop the fact that they sat together in a tree, Kagome situated comfortably in his lap, with his golden eyes piercing down lovingly upon her. The glow of the sunset with intimate colors playing about the sky made their moment together even more unreal and perfect. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lips, a soft kiss, a kiss like the one they had shared when she had tried to calm his demon, but this was so much more gentler. "Inuyasha," she murmured, opening her eyes to look at him through hooded lids. "What about-"

"Kagome, I love you both," he explained calmly as if he were telling Kagome he liked both ramen and oden. As if they were insignificant enough to not be seperated. His claws reached out and touched her cheeks, but Kagome flinched away from the touch. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked pained, but he replaced them with a crooked grin and said, "I love you though." He wrapped her in his arms and it was as if everything else melted away, as if it were just her and Inuyasha once more, the first two companions of the Shikon quest. But Kagome knew something was wrong with this picture, though she couldn't remember what. As she looked away and leaned against his chest she saw a lone shadow was cast across the grass from a tall feminine figure. It was then Kagome remembered what was wrong with this picture.

_Kikyou._ **Kikyou.** _**Kikyou**_, the name rung in Kagome's head like a chorus of the worst sounding bells. The happy dream began to fall apart, shattered like fragile glass. Suddenly Kagome was pushed off the tree and Inuyasha stood above her with Kikyou by his side leering down at her. The sky turned a dark red as the sun set behind them, birds screeched as they took off into the air, and the happy forest seemed vicious and dark. "I've got to kill you to love her," Inuyasha grolwed, his demon side began to take over and Kagome was suddenly running through the forest. She could hear them chasing after her, calling her name, taunting her, and Kagome skittishly looked over her shoulder. "Gonna have to run faster than that wench," came the voice mocking her in the woods. Kagome couldn't see them, but she knew they were still chasing her, somehow she was able to stay just far enough away so as not to see them. Kagome looked over her shoulder once more and found herself tripping so that she fell upon her back. They were near, she sensed them, but she couldn't get away. There was no way out in this dark dream. Kagome scrambled backwards. And just as Kagome was about to give up, about to call out to Inuyasha to go ahead and kill her, to stop playing around with his prey; Kagome felt warmth on her fingertips as if someone had gripped her hand. She looked back and saw a flower blossuming from where her hand rested on the ground. _**This warmth feels familiar,**_ Kagome thought, _**I know where it comes from but i can't place it. **_

"Inuyasha, I'm not scared anymore," she shouted slowly picking herself up. That warmth, those flowers, had given her a small bit of courage. Kagome found herself able to face the darkness as she reached back and pulled out a quiver from the weapon she hadn't known she'd had this entire time. Kagome notched the arrow, but didn't ready her aim. She didn't want to hurt Inuyasha or Kikyou, but having the ability to hurt them made her all the more courageous. It took only a moment for the lovers to appear less than four feet away from her with a pair of sick smiles plastered on their faces. Inuyasha raised an arrow, like he had so often in her memories, and aimed it for her heart. He stabbed it into her chest sticking her to a tree that had suddenly appeared behind her. Kagome felt the pain in her heart, she felt the hurt he caused her, and the love she had for him make her cry.

Just as Kagome was about to close her eyes and surrender to death, she felt something cross her cheek at that moment. A bright light appeared making her face shine and she felt herself nuzzle the warmth as Kikyou and Inuyasha cringed away from the bright light. Kagome didn't want this comforting and powerful light to leave her. She opened her eyes, though she was still attached to the tree, and watched Kikyou and Inuyasha take a few steps back. Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga. For a moment Kagome felt fear that her life would end attached to a tree by the very sword that had protected her. But Kagome suddenly gained hope when she felt a hand grip hers from behind. Kagome didn't get the chance to turn around, but whomever it was beside her grabbed her hand and arrows of light seemed to fly around them banishing Inuyasha and Kikyou to the darkness. Everything shifted and Kagome found herself in a forest full of brightness. She clutched onto the hand that gripped her own and felt from behind the tree another hand wrap around her waist to touch the arrow. Kagome's free hand touched the other hand and together they pulled the arrow out of her chest.

And then her dream, that had begun as a nightmare, faded into sunshine and flowers blurring into just one emotion. Bliss.

* * *

King Thranduil had been away, but upon arriving back into his chambers he found he'd received a letter from Haldir that came blooming out of a white lily that grew near his bed. Upon reading the letter the king decided to jump at the prospect of something so grand appearing right when he had about given up hope on finding such a gem. King Thrandril had been searching high and low for a candidate for his son, though he had a few lined up, he had yet to find the right one. **_Maybe this elf woman is made of sterner stuff for my son. I should meet her, _**resolved the king to himself.

* * *

**My intention this whole time was for Kagome to get the sword, but I had fun watching you guys guess.**** The dream bit I added, you know when you unconsciously dream about things that have been on your mind and such, I wanted her to have that & a friend suggested that would be cool. Hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**To come...**

Merry: I really wanted to meet the big tree guy.

Chika: This is a fanfic stupid, not everything is the same. You will meet him, though in a very different, more Pippin/Merry humorous way.

Pippin: Why don't we get to kiss Kagome? We're short and cute.

Chika: Because in another chapter you get to corrupt her.

Kagome: -narrows eyes- How?

Chika: You'll see in another chapter Kags. Though in the next chapter the Fellowship really gets to... know Kouga better.

Kagome: Kinta's romancing bothers me.

Chika: Next chapter you'll be romanced by someone different. -jerks head in Leg's direction-

Legolas: Very subtle of you Chika.

Chika: This someone will still have competition.

Legolas: Other than that dogbreath?

Kagome: I swear he sounds like Inuyasha sometimes.

Frodo: I thought the story was about me.

Chika: You'll get your time Frodo, you will. You are the ring bearer after all.

Frodo: Do I fall in love?

Chika: No. Kagome and Legolas do.

Frodo: Do I kiss anyone?

Chika: Nope. But Kagome gets kissed in the next chapter by someone we've wanted to kiss her.

Frodo: Can I at least get a booty call? –the other characters are shocked that naïve Frodo knows what this is-

Chika: No, but eventually Sam gets married to Rosie. Aragorn gets Arwen. And Kags and Leg, well, I needn't say more. Sesshomaru gets-

Frodo: Dammit. I get no one and Sesshomaru even gets someone! He isn't even in the story a lot.

Chika: But hes pretty. -drools-

Kagome: At least Inuyasha is gone.

Chika: Yeah, about that... heh heh. Don't hate me in the next chapter Kags! -runs, leaving behind a sign behind that says: To be continued!-


	17. Chapter 17 A Chain Loosened

_**Author's note: Elf words are in elf tongue from what I've looked at. My description get slightly heated, though keep in mind Leggy's thoughts are well formulated, most of the time lol Thanks for the reviews and adds! Thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting! LONG chapter, didn't break it up because I promised a few things. Please take it & forgive me for the long wait -cowers, shake, shivers in the corner from fear- And let your comments be known if I messed up anywhere involving grammar and what not. I love your opinions and am grateful for you guys! Thank you so much, all of you! VG: Give me sesshy. XD**_

* * *

Once Legolas had let go of her hand in the middle of the night to go scout the woods a bit Kagome's nightmares returned. When Legolas came back he found Kagome curled in a ball, her face scrunched up as if in pain, and one of her hands bunched up the pallet wrapped around her. Legolas immediately knelt down and ran a hand through her hair watching as Kagome's face instantly smoothed free the worry and stress. He smiled a bit, thinking to himself, _**She must have feelings for me somewhere to respond like this. What can I do to encourage these feelings? **_The questoin barely registered in his mind before he had an answer. Legolas hadn't scouted the woods for nothing and he'd just remembered something that Kagome would love.

Kagome felt a small poke on her side and became very annoyed by it. **_Can't I ever sleep in just one day?_** Her eyes opened grudgingly, half expecting to see Shippo, only to find Legolas prodding her from where he slept. What made Kagome scoot back a bit was his beautiful face was a mere inch away from hers as he prodded her with a long finger, lying casually beside her unaware of his invasion upon her space. Not that Kagome minded in the least, she felt a lightness in her stomach at his proximity despite the grumpiness she felt at waking so early. _**What is he doing waking me so early? Its like four in the morning and everyone's sleeping**_. "Leggy what?" Kagome whispered quietly, so as not to disturb the others from their slumber. Legolas stared at her for a moment; it was nice to hear Kagome's endearment for him. Before Kagome could open her mouth to further question him Legolas clamped a hand over her lips. Kagome was by nature a loud and passionate person, and though Legolas liked that about her he had to keep Kagome quiet.

"Before everyone wakes up do you want to continue with your lessons?" Legolas whispered in a voice that would've been hard even for Shippo to hear had the fox demon been awake. Luckily, Shippo was dead tired from the orcs and traveling so he was gone to the world sleeping heavily.

"You woke me up for les-" Kagome whispered back, but didn't get to finish as Legolas hastily interrupted her.

"That is after you happen to bathe from the river that's nearby." Kagome shut up in a heartbeat as she thought of a bath. Kagome looked so blissfully happy at the thought of bathing one would've thought that Legolas had just offered Kagome the world on a golden platter with the universe as a side dish.

And then Kagome's brow scrunched up as she silently wondered if Legolas's comment was just to get her to bathe. _**Maybe he thinks I smell bad… Well, I probably did sweat over that nightmare. **_Kagome felt a small chill at the thought, the look Inuyasha and Kikyou had shared. And she felt angry and disgusted for once, not at them, but at herself. _**Stupid Kagome! Even in the dream I leaned into Inuyasha! At least I remembered in my dreams the truth, that's some improvement.**_

Legolas hoped she didn't see through his real intentions. Legolas couldn't care less how bad Kagome smelled just so long as he got to spend time with her without Kinta around. Luckily, Kinta was snoring very close next to his father. Both father and son snored far worse than any of the encampment, their snores shook the very branches of the trees on which they slept under.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Take me there." Legolas let out a bit of air that sounded a like a small puff of laughter. He got up silently and presented his back to Kagome, bending down. At first Kagome had no idea what he was doing and rather than question him she took into consideration the muscles in Legolas's back were very well formed. _**Legolas is definitely helping me. When I'm with him I forget Inuyasha for a moment… I'm starting to care for him. A lot. In a romantic way. **_Kagome's thoughts were an odd assortment of brief words now when they involved Legolas.

Legolas turned his head and Kagome immediately went stiff so he wouldn't' see where her eyes had been lingering, though he did catch her blush and wondered if it was an affect from being near him. Sheer male pride stirred inside of him and Legolas threw her a lopsided grin. "You make noise walking," he said in the tiniest whisper. Legolas was grateful for their sensitive ears, and all the snoring; otherwise someone would've woken up by now.

Kagome reached over towards his shoulders cautiously, pausing for a moment. Why was it she paused so hesitantly? One would think after her treatment Kagome would jump onto his back and nuzzle into his neck instantly to let him know that she was beginning to desire him. The truth was, somewhere nestled away, buried deep within her battered heart, was a small piece reserved just for Inuyasha. Though Kagome's feelings towards Legolas had all but eclipsed that piece, it was still there nagging at her. The small piece had enchained her and filled her with guilt every chance it got by resurfacing old memories. She had to rid herself of that piece to move on. But like most women Kagome had a weakness that she was learning, it was hard to refuse him. Rather than wait for her mind, Kagome followed her heart and slid onto Legolas's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head on his broad shoulders, neither knew the other relished the feeling of such minimal contact. Before Kagome could change her mind Legolas took off running. _**How can he make no sound while he's running?**_ Kagome thought, astounded at the noiseless falls of his feet upon the earth.

In what appeared as no time at all they stood before a river that was quite a walk away, at least for normal beings that hadn't spent most of their eternal youth training to be fast on foot like Legolas had. He bent down and let her hop off his back, watching Kagome walk over to the body of water. With no hesitation at all Kagome tore her boots off and dipped a toe in the river. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing either. _**Besides, sometimes a cold shower- well, bath in this case, is healthy. And I've still got blood in my hair and dirt to boot, **_she thought to herself turning around to look back at Legolas.

"What're you still doing here?" Kagome asked eyes widening as the elf just sat down on the grass in front of the river making himself as comfortable as possible. He pulled out a small chunk of soap he'd been saving, he honestly didn't have to use soap much and knew she would appreciate it, so he tossed the chunk to her watching as Kagome caught it. Eyes shining at the soap offered to her. Those eyes dropped to horror at Legolas's next words.

"I promised to watch you and protect you," he stated with a shrug. _**And I promised myself that I was never leaving your side again, **_he quietly thought to himself.

"Wa-watch me," stuttered Kagome going red in the face and balling her fists at her sides. _**First, Kinta and now Leg-**_

"No," Legolas immediately quipped feeling at once embarrassment followed by terror at what Kagome might do to him. Legolas raised a hand to stop her quick assuming mind. "I'm not going to watch you! I'm going to sit here with my back turned!" Legolas quickly stated, and as proof turned around where he sat on the ground. "I'm not leaving though." For a moment Kagome contemplated using her miko powers on Legolas, but she highly doubted that would work. For one Legolas wasn't a demon or of evil makings. And he was looking out for her with no evil intent in his mind like Boromir had. "Shouldn't you begin undressing or do you bathe in your clothes?" Legolas asked, not daring to even turn around to look at Kagome. The words that came out of his mouth were in a lilting voice, meant to be teasing and possibly gain a laugh from Kagome. Though inwardly Legolas wondered if he could sneak a glance. _**No, that would be wrong. I am not a lecher.**_

"Just wait right here," she huffed walking over behind a tree with her yellow backpack, glad that she had brought it with her, along with her quiver, bow, and weapons. She knew better by now to leave without her things. To leave without protection was to ask to be attacked. Rather than follow after her and risk his life, Legolas sat where he was and waited. He knew she hadn't wandered far and he could clearly hear her doing something behind the tree, it sounded like changing. _**Surely she isn't planning on taking off her clothes and just coming out here, **_Legolas's mind wondered aghast for that was the only explanation he had for the noises of clothes falling off her body. He watched a long pale arm, from behind the tree, lean out to place her dress on a nearby branch. Legolas gulped as his mind took a turn for the worst and he began picturing Kagome's naked skin. _**No! Stop thinking along those lines for a moment and rationalize this rather than fall to baser instinct. Kagome is a young woman who wouldn't reveal herself. **_Thinking rationally was all Legolas could do to calm himself down. Oh, it was so far worse than Legolas had predicted, as long as he loved Kagome he would always want her for his own. And just as he'd foreseen, Legolas's mind stayed the troublesome mind it was by straying back to the lustful thoughts._** Then what did she mean by hanging her dress up like that...? **_**_Kagome is refined, a lady, and would never-_**

Kagome popped out from behind the tree in her bright pink bikini halting Legolas's train of thought. It was all Legolas could do not to gawk and profess his love to her right there. Hell, he was having a hard time not forcing himself upon her. Legolas kept his mouth shut in a taut line, though it wanted to fall and gape at her. The elf tried to maintain the composed look he had for so long been able to do on a whim, yet now he felt as if it was the hardest thing he was doing trying to look impassive. The long archer's hands that had lain by his sides in the grass suddenly gripped hold of the dirt for dear life.

"Now you don't have to turn your back," Kagome replied tossing her things down beside Legolas before she walked over towards the water, setting down a little bottle and a hairbrush. As she set down the two items Legolas could not take his eyes away from her bent figure. _**Whatever that article of clothing is I don't know whether to worship it or burn it,**_ thought Legolas, his eyes drinking in every curve along her body, counting the freckles on her back, watching as her assets swayed unconstrained by the elf dress she normally wore.

Kagome hopped into the water, taking a large intake of breath when the cold hit her skin. **_Bathing early in the morning really has some disadvantages, _**thought Kagome as she began to scrub.

Legolas felt like an animal as his immediate thoughts were of the advantage of the cold mornings. His grip on the grass tightened for two reasons: the water was extremely cold and Kagome was wearing skintight clothing that left nothing to the imagination. Legolas was allowed to see a lot more of Kagome's skin than he would've been able to had she been wearing her normal dress. He watched as she splashed herself, the water trailing down her cold chest, pert breasts bouncing in the cold air that rested on the surface of the water, rolling droplets that trickled down smooth skin. He could easily imagine himself kissing away those drops. "Kagome-" Legolas's voice went up an octave. Legolas bit his tongue and mustered forth a steady voice, "Where did you get clothing like that?" Legolas asked looking away from her at the trees, trying to find something fascinating in the leaves to keep himself from throwing himself upon her. Legolas shifted uncomfortably where he sat. Kagome's bathing suit was definitely causing a reaction in him. Kagome looked over at Legolas and noticed something amiss, aside from Legolas's voice pitching. _**Is Legolas blushing? Oh, I'm so stupid! They thought I was a wench in the Feudal Era, Legolas must think the worst of me now.**_

"Its something women from my time wear to swim in public. I'm sorry if I just made things awkward Leggy! You can turn your back of you want! I'll be really quick," squeaked out an apology. Kagome immediately went under the water and began scrubbing as fast as she could. Her hair was the worst, she hadn't brushed it for days and it still had blood and dirt matted in it.

Meanwhile Legolas had decided to cover up a problem that had arisen by placing her yellow backpack in his lap lest Kagome turn around and notice something unusual. Legolas had no desires for Kagome to notice that he was stiff in more ways than one.

"Legolas," came her voice drifting over the sounds of the rushing water. He looked up, praying that she hadn't noticed what he'd done and the reason for placing her backpack in his lap. "Can I borrow one of your blades? I need to shave. If you won't let me I understand because that does sound rather gross-" Her voice was cut off as he whipped out a knife from a pocket on his quiver and tossed it, with perfect aim, landing the knife in the earth right beside her brush. "Thanks," she smiled reaching over for it. Legolas blinked and closed his eyes, looking to Kagome as if he were meditating when really he was imagining her voice saying his name in an even breathier tone.

_**STOP IT! **_He was a prince, one that had to act with a certain decorum, and those manners dictated that entertaining lusty thoughts of Kagome while she bathed in front of him... well, decorum never exactly dictated what to do in situations like this. And with the backpack in his lap Legolas decided to attempt to distract himself by looking in said bag. _**I really shouldn't invade Kagome's privacy like this, but she is the one revealing her privacy so openly even if it is by accident, **_he thought to himself, the last part coming out huskily even in his own thoughts. He didn't turn away from Kagome though. Legolas knew if Kinta had been given this chance he would've sat and watched her happily, if Merry or Pippin had been given this chance they would've joined her. Kagome quickly shaved under her arms with the knife and lifted her leg, balancing it on the nearby bank. She lathered up the long creamy leg and slowly ran the blade over her skin, dipping it in the water to wash off the mess, and continuing on. All the while Kagome had no idea that Legolas was getting heated ideas just watching her leg stretch so. He could feel heat pooling in his lower region and waking places within Legolas that demanded he take her for his lover.

"So you gonna say anything? I want my elf lessons," said Kagome finally getting the dried blood out of her hair and scrubbing furiously at her skin with sand. She knew Legolas was uncomfortable for some reason, probably thanks to her bathing suit, but she wanted to try and fill his mind with ease. _**I might as well bathe naked with his back turned, Kami knows that won't be any different if he's so uncomfortable now. I wonder if he's ever seen another woman… **_And Kagome stopped her wondering, she didn't want to think about that. _**Then again, hes lived so long…**_

Kagome bit her lips and in anger dunked her head under the water to yell a frustrated cry that felt entirely too good to get out with her jumbled mind, and every once in a while it felt good to scream. Kagome knew she was jealous at the thought of Legolas with another, but she also knew she couldn't do anything about it until she finally laid to rest what she'd felt for Inuyasha. She still thought of the hanyou. _**Hell, I dreamt about him last night.**_

Kagome rose out of the water and thought of the many baths she'd taken with Sango, the laughter and talks that had been shared. She reached up and touched one of her earrings, half tempted to toss one to see if she could see Sango even if the demon slayer were dead. Kagome was rather shocked that Legolas wasn't openly staring at her, she could feel him glance at her every once in a while, but he was no Miroku. _**I wonder, is it possible for elves to be perverts? **_She stared at Legolas for a moment. _**He may look at me every once in a while like any normal boy, but I hardly believe Legolas is a lecher.**_

"Lle naa curucuar," he said finding relief in Kagome's voice starting a conversation. If he began their studies it would certainly help the problem he had with his mind drifting off to yearning thoughts. Legolas felt like a lecher every time he caught himself staring at Kagome's taut stomach. Underneath the skin of her stomach he could see the muscles she'd accumulated with Shippo and Sesshomaru's training.

"Um… you're a…" Kagome thought carefully as she reached out for the brush on the grass and began to brush out the knots in her hair. The brush passed over her short hair as she thought, her mind searching back to the many words learned these few days in his company. They'd started on whole sentences to pass the time running the past few days and Legolas seemed delighted in how fast she was learning. "…good bowsman?"

"Close, you're a _skillful _bowsman," he said honestly complimenting her, Kagome caught the compliment about her ability with bows and arrows and set down the brush when she'd finished with her hair. She then began to dab some rosewater upon her skin before she got out.

"Lle holma ve edan," he said watching as Kagome walked off towards the trees, his eyes zeroing in on the tight fabric that netted around her bottom and the bounce of her curves. Legolas closed his eyes tight in an attempt to stop his eyes.

"You smell… like a… like a…?"

"Hu," he hinted the first part chuckling with his eyes closed at how hard Kagome was trying.

"Human," said Kagome suddenly laughing from behind the tree as she changed. Every moment listening to the sound of her laughter, every moment spent with her, made Legolas amazed at what was happening. Small things brought him pleasure when he was with her whether it was watching er do some little task or listening to her voice. Legolas had even found he'd developed a form of enjoyment from her tiny expressions of happiness. Legolas could revel as much as the next person with his friends, but he'd never had someone so close to him as Kagome on which he relied upon their feelings as well as opinions. As a prince he could dismiss someone's opinion and tell them they were wrong or he could condemn them for not acting seriously in some situations, with Kagome he didn't want to admonish her for either. Maybe that was one of the reasons Legolas loved her, he was a different man when he was around her, much lighter in heart. "Was that a compliment or an insult Leggy?"

"A compliment," he replied grinning from where he was, though she couldn't see it. Legolas felt his heart so light when he teased with Kagome like this. "Lle tela?"

"Um… are you… done? No! You asked, are you finished?" Kagome asked from behind the tree. Legolas definitely approached teaching by actually saying things that were relevant to the situation. Kagome rolled her eyes at this question. "Coming," she called out.

"Kaggy," he said in a tone that sounded as if it were berating her. Kagome rolled her eyes and said the word 'coming' correctly, "Tulien." Kagome had come to find that her calling Legolas the term 'Leggy' had gotten him to call her 'Kaggy' when no one was listening. Though he didn't use it as a term of endearment; Legoals used it when Kagome tripped up, did something stupid, or needed correcting.

Legolas found three pictures in the bag tucked away with care in a pocket. He pulled them out and was amazed by the artwork, it looked so real. Never in his life had he seen such art, the pictures looked as if they were capturing a real moment. Kagome peered over his shoulder trying to catch sight of the items in Legolas's hands, "Leggy?"

"Amin hiraetha," he said immediately trying to put the pictures back after being caught snooping around her things. (I'm sorry!) Kagome knew what that meant, but she couldn't remember how to reply to it so she just lapsed back in the common tongue, patting him on the back and plopping onto the grass beside him. "Its okay Legolas."

"Who are they?" He asked peering down at the portraits. Kagome's hand reached out towards the first picture Legolas held gently in his hands so as not to rip the precious items that were Kagome's. A lone finger traced the beaming face of her mother. "My mama," she said as her finger trailed over to Souta who was winking at the camera with a cocky grin and a soccer ball in his hand. "My brother," she laughed lightly as her finger ran over her grandfather who stood hunched over like usual with his eyes on his two grandchildren, "My grandpa." In the portrait Kagome proudly had an arm looped over her mother's shoulder and the other hand reached out to place bunny ears behind Souta's head. It had been taken a day before Kagome's birthday, the same birthday that had brought her to the well.

"You look happy together." He wanted to ask her more questions about her family. They appeared happier than even he had with his father and mother. Kagome's family looked like they had shared many happy days together that didn't involve being dictated what was acceptable in the conduct of a royal and what wasn't.

"We were, this was taken during a soccer game-" Upon seeing Legolas's confused face she went onto explain, "A game where people kick a ball back and forth into a goal. I'll explain another time. This was taken a day before I fell into the well and began my quest. We _were_ very happy." Kagome remembered all to vividly what had befallen them after she'd begun her quest. She wouldn't allow her mind to trail to those thoughts, not right now.

"Do you miss them?" It was an obvious question with an obvious answer, but Legolas wanted to know. People missed others in different ways; he desired to know exactly how close she'd been to her family. Though Legolas did think upon his own family it was usually rare and brief.

"Everyday," answered Kagome, her eyes lingering on the face of her mother. "Now that I'm immortal I can see them again. I don't know if I'll want to see them when that time finally comes or if I'll even live to that time, but it is a benefit when I could be dead now." And there was _his_ Kagome, always looking on the bright side to everything. He half wondered when he'd first begun to think of Kagome as his. Legolas shifted the picture in his hand to the second one.

This picture was of a man wearing a long white coat leaning casually against the doorway to Kagome's home. A little five-year-old Kagome peered out from behind his legs with pigtails in her hair adorned with pink bows. It was taken the year her father had died.

"Your father?" Legolas asked, not needing Kagome to explain this picture. She may have had her mother's face, but the eyes of the man in the portrait were shining rays of happiness just like Kagome's.

"He was a genius, at least that's what I remember. A doctor… what people here would call a healer," she said remembering what torment it had caused the family for them to visit her father day by day in the hospital slowly deteriorating, watching him go through treatments, only to die. He'd never lost hope though; even on his deathbed her father had smiled and said that it wasn't the end, that he'd see them again in Heaven. "He got really sick," she answered knowing that Legolas would understand what she meant without pressing her further for information. Though Legolas wanted to know what her father was like, wanted to know how her father had raised her compared to his own, he didn't ask knowing this was a tender subject for her. Inuyasha hadn't even known anything about Kagome's father, only Sango had ever found out a few things and even most of that had been held close to Kagome's chest. Legolas's fingers moved to bring forth the last portrait.

The last picture was much like the first, a family portrait. Kagome stood in the middle like the glue that held every family together. To her left was a young woman with long black hair, a black and pink demon slayer suit, a giant boomerang in her hand, and a haughty look on her face that read 'I just slapped someone.' Beside the young woman was a monk garbed in a dark purple and black attire, a staff held in one hand, the other had rosary beads wrapped around his arm, a small ponytail stuck in the back, hoops in one ear, a triumphant grin on his face, one hand dangerously close to the other woman's rear, and a pink handprint on his cheek. The grin on his face read 'The pain was worth it.' Beside Kagome stood a young man with two bright white ears on the top of his even whiter hair, long red robes, beads with fangs adorned his neck, and a scowl was on his face that read 'Stupid-wench-making-us-get-together-like-this-but-its-better-to-be-quiet-instead-of-eat-dirt.' Actually, only the people in the photo would suggest that was what the half demon's face read, to Legolas the young man appeared annoyed. Kagome was tugging at one of his ears from the side and though the man looked annoyed it also looked as if he were blushing. A bright eyed little boy, green eyes, and red hair clutched tightly onto Kagome's shoulder placing a kiss on her cheek with his face half tilted to show a smile for the camera. Kirara stood in her kitten form on the shoulder of the intimidating woman in black.

_**So Kirara wasn't always Kagome's? **_Legolas thought.

"Sango was close to me, like a sister. She was almost as close to me as you are," Kagome breathed not knowing that Legolas gained a bittersweet reaction from her words. Legolas was overjoyed that she considered him so close to her though he hoped that she didn't see him in the light as she had seen her female friend. Noticing the glint in his eyes darken Kagome reached out and touched his hand lightly with a small encouraging smile, "You may be somewhat closer than any of my friends have ever come." His heart was elated at this news. "Sango was the best demon exterminator I ever saw and Kirara was her fighting companion when we met them. She lived here you know, came here with her family to be with me." _**That name rings a bell in my memory, though I can't remember where, **_thought Legolas. He'd heard the name from one of his tutors as they'd read through history. _**Maybe it isn't the same person. She had a husband. What was his na-**_

"Miroku is the guy with the pink handprint," continued Kagome chuckling at the picture. _**That's the name! Miroku. But I can't remember what they did. Odd how Kagome can be linked to people, historic ones. **_"He was almost as bad as Kinta, always groping women and asking them to bear his child. Though he stopped when he finally fell deeply in love with Sango. She tricked him into admitting how much he loved her by hitting on Kouga in front of Miroku and asking him to be the father of her children." Kagome laughed the hardest at this explanation. "I had asked Kouga to go with it and suddenly Miroku stomped over, grabbed her hand, and said 'You're only having my children.' From there on out he was completely open with his emotions." It was nice to hear Kagome laugh about her past. Legolas could tell that she needed this.

"Kirara, you can tell who she is. But I'm betting you don't know who the squirt is." When Kagome found Legolas's eyes questioning the figure instead of coming across an answer as to who the child was Kagome just beamed happily. "That's my son," said Kagome puffing her chest out with pride.

"Shippo?" Legolas said astounded to find a portrait of his friend, someone who was far older then him, was this small little runt. His eyes were bright green, far different from how Shippo's eyes appeared now being a dark brown color.

"He loved to annoy Inuyasha. Every time Shippo played a prank on him though Inuyasha would go to hurt him and I would yell 'sit' which always made things better. You see there was a necklace around his neck,' she said pointing to the black and white ornament in the portrait, "that was bewitched so Inuyasha had to obey the command I gave, in this case it was the word 'sit.' And he fell every time I said the word."

"That is Inuyasha," stated Legolas looking at the man who broke Kagome's heart. She just nodded mutely. He didn't seem evil, in fact, Inuyasha looked content even if he also appeared annoyed. The half demon didn't look as if he could willingly pin Kagome to a tree. _**I can't forgive him for doing that to my Kagome, **_thought Legolas suddenly realizing how possessive he'd gotten. He shook his head of such thoughts rather quickly, but the anger at the man in the picture didn't ebb.

"He did have his good moments, but it was mostly my fault for falling for him." Kagome was ready to admit aloud what she'd been thinking, and Legolas was the one she wanted to talk to considering she felt herself becoming more and more drawn to him. "Inuyasha would..." She sighed and shook her head at her past stupidity. "He would take off at night visiting Kikyou all the time. I blatantly ignored it. I learned from that experience," said Kagome thinking silently to herself. _**As Kaede once told me, a pair of sweet lips may also have rows of sharp teeth.**_

"When you fall in love you forget people's flaws," answered Legolas patting her back gently as if it were a simple mistake everyone made.

"Love isn't love unless you love those flaws though," replied Kagome. "It was love, but it wasn't an ideal love."

"KAGOME!" Came a yell as Kagome sighed, her shoulders dipping down in defeat.

"Looks like Shippo woke up," she said, standing up. Legolas handed her the backpack after placing the pictures back in it and they calmly walked back together with him leading her back to the encampment. "KAGOME! Where are you?!" Kagome reached ahead of herself and grabbed Legolas's fingers entwining them together not able to see the huge smile that lit across Legolas's face with him ahead of her.

"Tulien," Kagome shouted back through the trees making Legolas smile at her use of his language. Her accent even changed when she spoke the tongue to match his own.

* * *

"I'm ready to get out of Fangorn Forest," said Gimli looking around as if at any moment the branches above them would attack. Gimli glanced over at the wolves that had situated themselves nearby, as if protecting them. Ever since Kouga had joined the group wolves had begun following after them. "And could yah call off yer dogs M'lord Kouga?" Kouga just snorted at this and growled over at his wolves who paced a few more feet away from Gimli allowing the dwarf to feel a little bit more at ease.

Gimli was tired of walking, tired of chasing, tired of Pippin and Merry playing pranks on him, tired of Legolas's teasing, and just damn tired. Gimli was so tired he hadn't moved from where he'd fallen asleep. _**And I'm not going to move, **_thought Gimli.

At that moment Kagome and Legolas emerged out of the forest into the camp shocking the dwarf so that he scooted a foot away.

"Just where the hell have you two been?" Shippo growled like a parent angry. Kagome lifted up a hand to hold aloft one of her wet strands of hair. _**You'd think being a demon he would be more observant, **_thought Kagome.

"Watch the language, you're worse than Inu-baka," Kagome snapped waving her wet hair around her head when Shippo further stared at her as if waiting for an explanation. "If you must know bathing." Immediately Shippo and Kinta's eyes widened as they stared incredulous at the two. "Not together! I was in my bathing suit and Legolas didn't watch even then. We went over elf words okay. Jeez Shippo, I'm your mother not some adolescence," stated Kagome with her hands on her hips in a familiar stance she'd given Inuyasha time and time again when she was angry.

"You could've fooled me," growled her son. Shippo certainly thought Kagome was acting like a teenager, not telling him where she went, always on the defensive.

"What was that Shippo?" Shippo felt a shiver of fear go through his spine at the look in his mother's eyes. Kagome still had a temper that rivaled that of Sesshomaru's.

"Nothing mama," he said solemnly. Legolas bend down to pick up a large dead branch in his hands wondering if maybe he could make something out of it for Kagome. It was large enough to make some wooden earrings or a little figure. Legolas leaned against a tree twirling the piece of wood in his hands, trying to act casual and keep his eyes off of Kagome for once. Shippo was a very protective son and the way he acted did intimidate Legolas to a certain degree, though until Legolas had confirmed Kagome's feelings for him he wasn't going to shower her with attention in front of the temperamental demon son she had.

Shippo turned to glare at Kinta at that moment and immediately the tail of the half wolf demon went limp. Kinta still felt horrible for what he'd done the day before and he didn't need Shippo reminding him. "You," said Shippo pointing a clawed finger at Kinta, though he was half a foot shorter than Kinta the fox demon was still intimidating. "I believe you need to leave us or at most spar with me for an hour. You've got to remember some things about how to treat a lady. I can't have anyone kissing my mother by force. Did you even think about that being her first since she-"

"Technically my second," supplied Kagome as she remembered Boromir, she hadn't even considered him since Boromir's kiss hadn't exactly been loving. Kagome shivered at the thought and felt Legolas's questioning eyes upon her. _**Who kissed her?**_

"What?" Shippo said, immediately his eyes swerved, not to Legolas, but to Merry and Pippin. "Which one of you-"

"Stop treating me like a child Shippo, I'm your mother. I may lock lips with whomever I choose," she growled out stomping towards her son to stand in front of him. They were almost nose-to-nose. Though Kagome hadn't given birth to Shippo, he acted like her nonetheless. "You are such a jerk sometimes!"

"Oh, very grown up mother, calling me a jerk. I watched after you for so long that it is in my nature to question those who are close to you. I protected you for so long as I do now-"

"No you don't," she answered. "You want to know who kissed me, Boromir did the day he died. I didn't have your protection then," she said hating that she had to explain everything to Shippo. It was getting annoying and she felt her anger rising with every word she spoke, with every admonishing comment from her son. The way he treated her had to end right now. He had to realize he couldn't protect her from everything out there in the world. That had been one of Inuyasha's mistakes and it had made her feel inferior with each day that passed and she was reminded of it, with each time Inuyasha had pushed her behind him. There was no way in hell Kagome was going to let Shippo treat her like that, even if he did protect her for all those years by the tree. Shippo was quiet as he contemplated what Kagome's words meant, especially the last part.

"Mama. What hap-"

"Listen to me, I may take care of myself. I forgive Kinta for what he did," she said looking to the wolf demon as he stood next to his father. "I'm not going to mate you Kinta, I assure you I'm not interested, but I forgive you for what happened. Though I will punish you in my own way," she stated. Kagome turned to look back at Shippo, who was growling at Kinta for getting off so easily. Kagome gripped Shippo's shoulder and tightened her hold on it until he turned to look at her. The rest of the Fellowship had allowed them some privacy, albeit little privacy for they wanted to know what had transpired that day to make Kagome appear so disheveled when she'd finally found them after hitching a ride with Kinta. Small groups couldn't keep many secrets betwixt themselves. All pretended to appear aloof as a common courtesy for Kagome and Shippo. Merry and Pippin began gathering walnuts and acorns they found littering the floor of the forest. Gimli was pulling out a ration of the boar Kinta had killed days ago. Aragorn began to whittle.

"Mama I don't think you should let him off that easily, Kinta could've-"

"Kinta had more restraint than Boromir," said Kagome quietly, though not so quiet as to escape the ears of those with sensitive hearing. Those who had heard wondered at what Boromir had done for Kinta had lacked almost all of his restraint when he'd kissed Kagome. Kinta growled, Kouga's eyes blazed, and Legolas unconsciously broke the branch in his hands.

"What do you mean mama?" Shippo's growls had subsided.

"Exactly what I said. But don't worry, Frodo helped me. I don't need your protection, just your help every once in a while. Treat me like your mother and an equal Ship." Shippo stared at Kagome for a long moment. He wished Sesshomaru were there to bring out his sword and go bring Boromir back to life for Shippo to kill all over again. Finally, Shippo nodded his head in agreement and Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippo. They just held each other for a moment like that. Shippo sighing against his mother, she had a calming affect on him ever since he was a child. Kagome had always protected him from Inuyasha's hits, protected him from those who would hurt him, and saved him from demons. It was only natural that Shippo wanted to protect her. Though all of his years watching after Kagome might've been the equivalent to what all she'd done for him, Shippo still couldn't get over the fact that his mother could handle herself as she had when he was younger.

"Might I suggest we slow our pace and stay a few nights longer in the forest?" Aragorn proposed from where he sat, fingers still moving against the wood in quick movements. Aragorn rarely said anything unless it was worth some merit and so the others looked at one another and agreed. Aragorn honestly hadn't traveled to Fangorn Forest for quite a while, and did so rarely for the emotions invoked upon entering the forest. It was a strange forest indeed, the trees in the forest didn't appear to move, they did in fact move sometimes. Aragorn had seen many oddities in his life and the Forest of Fangorn was one of them. Normally, he would suggest them leave the forest but they were under different circumstances than what he normally dealt with. To leave the forest was to risk running into orcs again, or worse wraiths. Kagome had yet to come across wraiths, they were a breed of creatures Aragorn didn't want her to discover if he could help it. Aragorn felt a tug of protection over this little woman, one that was unknown to him and called in his blood like it was an instinct inherited from his ancestors. Though Frodo was gone on his own venture that didn't mean the wraiths wouldn't come after them for Kagome's jewel. Luckily the jewel lay nestled inside of Kagome. Aragorn could feel her power only a few times when she chose to use it, but because it dwelled within Kagome's body the power was shielded well.

Shippo held his mother's hand and pulled her to sit beside him in front of the dead hearth, which he immediately set to blazing with a call of 'Fox fire.' Pippin stared at the foxfire that had been brought forth and silently made a mental note that if he ever couldn't light his pipe to call upon Shippo.

Kouga sat on Kagome's other side. Legolas across from her. "We get to spend our day resting," yawned Pippin lying out with his backside to the fire, the picture of ease. They all began eating their rations of meat, Kagome eating her pieces of rabbit much to Legolas's delight. And the quiet that overtook them was really comforting. Kagome's eyes came alight at the acorns and walnuts collected by the hobbits and an idea came into her mind.

When Kagome was done devouring her bit of rabbit her hand passed Tetsusaiga fondly with reverence at being able to wield such an instrument. She'd wondered how it was she could hold such a thing, but neither Kouga nor Shippo wondered. It seemed natural that she, the one who had long been protected by the sword, could use it for protection now. Kagome was the original one to have pulled the sword out from its sleep in the great Inu no Taisho's stomach, the one with whom the sword had first been wielded by. And she was family to Sesshomaru now, his sister and the sword's pick for Inuyasha's mate. Shippo smiled at as he remembered the sword had stopped working as soon as Inuyasha had betrayed Kagome.

"Fate," said Kouga nudging Kagome with a shoulder, catching her eyes before he looked down with evident meaning at the sword in her hands.

* * *

Kirara had made a decision that affected the group nicely. She'd gotten Sam and Frodo to bind Gollum up with ropes and had him walking on a line tied to her tail. For a moment it appeared to work until Gollum had shown restraint, tugging on the rope attached to Kirara's tail and moaning. Finally Kirara couldn't handle his moans and growled frighteningly at him. None of which helped. Kirara was getting tired of his high-pitched wails and so were the two hobbits. A solution was found though very soon when Kirara tugged at a kerchief sticking out of Sam's pocket. The gleam in her eyes said everything as the two hobbits wrestled Gollum and gagged his mouth.

The next hour was peaceful, filled with silence. Though every once in a while Gollum would tug on Kirara's tail to which she would yank it so hard the poor creature would trip. "I feel pity for him," said Frodo, glancing back at the whelp. Frodo honestly wondered if that would be him someday, if they didn't succeed and the ring drove him crazy would he end up like Gollum? But then Frodo remembered Kagome. She'd been brave on her own quest and she had faith in him with his own. Kagome had told him he was stronger than others and had constantly told him that she was there for him. He swore he could almost feel her now prodding him, telling Frodo that he would never fall to Gollum's level.

It was with a strong heart that Frodo lead them blindly around in a few circles. After they passed one tree with a broken limb for the fifth time Frodo finally freed the gag from Gollum's mouth, though it was done with a heavy heart.

"Master don't hurt us."

"Lead us through this land and I promise we won't hurt you."

"Wes promise on the precious," said Gollum. Kirara growled low in her throat. They were led to the bog. A stinking bog where bodies of all rested in the watery graves. Elf and man alike lay in the bog, here in this filth was proof that man and elf were more alike than they thought. For here it was proof that man wasn't the only one that could fall to death, that man wasn't the only one who fought for that which he valued, and like man the elves could rot just as slowly as they could.

* * *

Kagome was sewing. And though Kagome couldn't make an exact replica, she could still make something as powerful. She ran a string and needle, courtesy of Aragorn, through the various nuts and pieces of bark, murmuring a quiet elf song under her breath, the song sung with a voice that lacked musical talent was still a joy to Legolas's ears when she remembered all the words. Kouga snickered, he had an inkling of what Kagome was making and he couldn't blame her. Kouga prodded her shoulder and said, "That better not be for me Kags." She stuck out a childish tongue, Kouga threatened to cut out the appendage, Kagome just crossed her eyes, he blew up his cheeks and tugged on his ears making a face at her. The competition on who could make the most idiotic face ensued for a few minutes before Pippin finally asked a question that all had been wondering.

"How do you know Lord Kouga?" The hobbits had never heard of Kouga's infamous record until Gimli and Kinta had talked to them around the campfire regaling the duo with stories that made them wish to brandish their swords and rescue damsels in distress. Though Kinta hadn't been able to answer how Kouga and Kagome had come to be friends, though he had imagined that Kouga had obviously rescued Kagome for them to be on such good terms. It was no secret Kinta idolized his father for a hero.

"Oh, well Kouga kidnapped me." Kagome said it with such a straight face that everyone paused for a moment trying to comprehend if they'd heard correctly. Kagome held aloft the strand of nuts and bark in her hands looking at it as if trying to judge the length of it and then casting a quick glance at Kinta. The hanyou had been staring at her at that moment would've made a flirtatious comment at her sudden interest to look at him had he not been listening intently to her, her answer completely threw him off and made Kinta fall over.

"I kidnapped her," confirmed Kouga with a shrug as everyone stared at the two. Kinta's eyes were wide and his mouth hung.

"I remember that! Kagome helped me escape because she didn't want your wolves to eat me," grumbled Shippo disliking the memory very much of a horde of wolves licking their chops as they stare transfixed at the small kitsune.

"You threatened Shippo pops," said Kinta staring amazed at his father.

"Threaten me! I was shorter than the halflings at the time! Hell, you should hear what he said to Kagome," laughed Shippo merrily making Kagome fall over on her back full of laughter as Kouga sheepishly ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I was young," quipped Kouga, "and she was the first woman to stand up to me okay! Its different now, I've got my Rin-tin!" Everyone was laughing now though they knew not the reason why. The sight of Kagome falling over on her back was enough to make them chuckle. The Fellowship's laughs were hearty, and they suspected that once the story was finished they would be laughing even harder. Something that made Kagome laugh so had to be funny. Legolas leaned forward on his knees waiting for the rest of the tale to be told.

"Its okay Kouga. To be honest Kinta said something similar to what you said," giggled Kagome as she tied the necklace together. Kagome leaned forward and bit off the excess string before she handed Aragorn his needle and thread, a smile revealing her gratitude.

"What did I say that pops said?" Kinta asked looking from Kagome to Shippo and to his father all in a space of a few seconds.

"I can quote your father word for word," said Kagome standing up. The rest of the group watched intently waiting for Kagome to deliver the punch line of the story so that they too could join in on the laughs. Kagome tried to plaster the mile wide Kouga smirk on her face as she looked down at Kouga, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, placed her hands on her hips, took a deep breath to make her chest puff out like any strong man, and said in a deep haughty voice, "I'm gonna make you my woman!"

Rather than a chorus of laughter the only ones to laugh were Shippo, Kouga, and Kagome. Everyone else stared on in complete shock as they caught on what Kouga's words meant. Kinta's expression was one much like Kagome's when Kouga had first declared this to her, Kinta looked as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"Pops?" Kinta asked in shock and horror as he realized what his father had done.

"He asked her to be his mate!" Shippo couldn't stop laughing, it was the most he'd laughed in forever and was practically rolling on his back in the dirt. "And he kept stalking her-"

"I prefer keeping tabs," snorted Kouga earning a thud in the back of the head from Kagome. Kouga reached out and pulled Kagome back down by his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Legolas's eyes immediately widened and Kinta cleared his throat causing Kouga to loosen his hold on Kagome as he began trying to explain to his son.

"Don't worry Kinta! I fell deeply in love with your mother and I still am! Kags is like a sister to me now," said Kouga bumping noggins with Kagome who reached out and ruffled his hair as she used to do to Souta. When his son appeared unphased by this knowledge Kouga just rolled his eyes, "Besides, I wasn't the only one who proposed to her. Miroku asked her to bear his child when he first met her-" Legolas's head snapped up at that name, the same guy who married Kagome's friend! "-and she was kidnapped by more than just me."

"Kagome, how many fiancées have you had?" Merry asked with a serious face, his expression solemn and sad.

"How about one more?!" Pippin shouted dropping down on one knee and proposing his heart out before Kagome. She just shook her head and Aragorn tossed a pebble at the hobbit's head making Legolas smile wanly. Kouga wasn't competition, then again he wasn't an advantage either. _**No doubt he wishes his son to wed Kagome,**_ thought Legolas.

"Kinta, I have a gift for you," sang Kagome. Kinta's ears perked at this and walked over to Kagome timidly. He was worried she was going to slap him. The priestess caught the fearful look in his eyes and said, "If you accept this necklace I will forgive you of everything, but you've got to promise no more looking at me with a hung head okay?" His tail gave a small beat of joy and he nodded. Kagome presented the necklace she made, at first Legolas was a little hurt that she hadn't made him anything, even something so simple as a necklace made of bark and nuts. Kinta fingered the strands while Shippo and Kouga tried to keep straight faces. "Now let me bless it," Kagome smiled sweetly and murmured a quick incantation Kaede had taught her long ago. "Now what should I say?…" She pondered for a second tapping her finger against her chin as Kinta smiled at the gift, rubbing his fingers against the nuts lovingly. _**Maybe Kagome won't punish me after all, **_he thought to himself feeling that possibly he was slowly winning her over.

"I promise I won't ever harm you again Kagome! I will try my hardest to keep my inner demon inside," vowed Kinta. And then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So allow me to present my thanks," said Kinta, going to grab Kagome's hands, his lips already puckered ready to kiss her head.

"Kinta! Freeze!" And Kinta froze in place like a statue, feeling his muscles halt movement under Kagome's command. His hands were poised where they had been holding Kagome's own, his lips frozen in a bunched up ready-to-kiss state, eyes wide, and wagging tail frozen. Kagome walked around him smirking. The straight faces of Shippo and Kouga fell into utter laughter. And Legolas was immediately grateful for not receiving said gift.

"I believe you will be keeping your inner demon inside very well now," said Kagome as the momentary freeze faded away and Kinta was able to move from his shocked state. Kinta tried to lift the necklace off from around his neck, but it wouldn't budge. "Only I can remove them. Besides, you promised to accept the gift with my forgiveness," she pouted jokingly. Kinta made a show of plopping down in the grass as if he were angered, though truthfully Kinta was glad that he didn't have to fight Shippo, the necklace was a trite punishment compared to what Shippo would've dolled out for him. Kagome gravitated towards Pippin and Merry, sitting between them. Immediately the two hobbits made themselves comfortable, Merry leaning on Kagome, her arm around his shoulders, and Pippin with his head in her lap. The motion had earned a growl from Shippo, but the fox demon knew Kagome saw the two as little brothers and knew that she could take care of herself after their earlier conversation.

"How about we make this quest easier and place one of those things on Sauron?" Gimli joked earning a chuckle from Legolas.

"For once a dwarf says something worthwhile," teased Legolas earning a quirked brow from Gimli. Aragorn snorted at the thought of the evil lord caving to Kagome's will due to a necklace. Kagome laughed the hardest at the thought and cast a quick glance over to Legolas.

During the entire duration of his time with the group Kouga had watched Legolas sneaking glances at Kagome and vice versa. Kouga had perked his ears at their light banter that would appear to others as a strong friendship. Kouga listened intently to their lessons spent together over the words of the Legolas's race. Most would see a friendship that was perfect, where people could learn from each other. Kouga had seen a man training his sweetheart to fit into his world. Kouga had seen how protective Legolas was of Kagome, every time she wanted to wander around he would get up and follow or when she would climb a nearby tree Legolas was quick to stand nearby should she fall. Most, including Shippo, would see it as careful guardianship as promised between Legolas and Sesshomaru. Kouga saw a protective potential mate. Kouga knew **_it_** was there, for he had recognized the same things that had happened between Rin and himself. They had tried to keep their affections subtle around Sesshomaru, when Kouga had first fallen for Rin after discovering her harbored feelings. Where others saw nothing Kouga saw everything. And Kouga honestly believed Legolas was the one. It was as if Kouga could sense it.

"Oy! You remember the tale don't you Mister Kouga, about Kagome and some blessings," stated Merry as if reading Kouga's thoughts. The little hobbit had been listening in as much as he could to Kagome and Shippo during this whole trip and wondered what all had happened to Kagome.

"Remember! I was there kid," stated Kouga rolling his eyes, he leaned back on the balls of his hands, stretching out his feet so that they came close to the fire. A lone wolf ventured forth from the others to sit by its master's side. Kouga ran his fingers through the shaggy hair as he thought. And Kagome's curiosity was peaked as she remembered what Sesshomaru had told her upon her arrival in Lothlorein. It was when Kagome questioned Sesshomaru upon hearing Kouga's name being spoken by Galadriel.

_"I heard Kouga's name back there…"_

_"His blessing was spoken of."_

_"His blessing? Oh! The second one… I honestly don't remember what that one was."_

_"When you come across Kouga you may ask imouto." (sister)_

"Kouga. What was **your **blessing? Sesshomaru told me to ask you, he wouldn't tell me…" Kagome tilted her head curiously waiting his answer. Kouga thought about the reason why Sesshomaru would've wanted to keep the blessing from Kagome and then realized the many reasons as his eyes swept across Kagome and Legolas.

"Once upon a time…" began Kouga measuring his words in a quick explanation to the group of how Kagome had fallen and how it was she could still live. "Kagome saved the world with a group of friends. In this group she'd fallen in love with a man who had traveled with her, he had a temper much like her own. This man had a past though, he'd been wronged by an evil creature years before that had ended in the death of the woman he'd originally loved. The dead woman had been brought back to life. Well, when Kagome's quest was complete she and this man…"

"Inuyasha," spat Shippo as if it were a curse.

"Inuyasha," continued Kinta, taking over part of the story from his father, "had decided to marry. On the day of their marriage they would marry in front of the tree-"

"The same tree Kagome freed that bastard from, the same tree he placed her on," grumbled Shippo. Legolas's eyes widened at the irony. He clenched his fists silently for the pain Kagome must've felt when it had happened. Kouga noticed the action.

"I did love him," stated Kagome tossing a branch into the fire and watching the flames eat up the wood hungrily. She was sad thinking back upon her stupidity, but at least she could openly talk about it. Kagome touched the spot under her clothing where the scar was, it didn't hurt, and for some odd reason Kagome found that to be strange. It had never hurt, but that one time. **_Lips are as vicious as hands, _**thought the priestess. Merry patted her back and Pippin looked up at Kagome reaching out to grab her hand and squeeze it from where he lay in her lap. She smiled down at them thankful for their comfort.

"We studied for years Kagome," stated Kouga, "trying to find a way to make things right for you. Finally, we discovered a way, but we had to give you blessings so you would survive the long wait. Three blessings were given. Sesshomaru gave you immortality. Kaede gave you knowledge along with your trip here. I gave you the second, but the most important gift of all."

"An endless amount of food?" piped in Pippin.

"All the shire weed you could smoke?" came Merry's reply.

"No you idiots," snarled Kouga rolling his eyes before he spoke very softly and evenly. "Love. I blessed you with the gift to find your ideal companion, the perfect man for you, your true love." With that memory jogged by Kouga the words echoed back in her head.

"_A magic that can only be done by one that loved you/ One that truly loved thee true/ As you were one once loved by me/ I shall bless you with a love far deeper for thee/ The gift of finding another/ The half of you that didn't exist here, your companion, your lover…"_

Kagome blinked at the memory, startled from it by a low growl from Shippo who didn't like the idea of his mother finding someone. Kagome's fists balled up and she glared at Kouga. "What about my decision?" Kagome snapped, her anger rolled off in waves towards the wolf demon, and those around her could swear Kagome glowed for a brief moment in her fury. Merry and Pippin had long decided to scoot a bit away from her. "So does this automatically chose someone for me? What about my decision? I want to fall in love not have a blessing choose out my mate-"

"Whoa Kagome!" cried out Kouga holding up his hands in his defense as he explained to her further. "You **do** have a choice. I assure you! The blessing was just to help you find him, Mr. Perfect." Kagome stared back at Kouga for a moment and sighed. _**I hope it is Legolas, **_the unbidden thought popped into her head and she almost smacked her forehead for that. Little did Kagome know was that Legolas was thinking along the same lines, hoping he was the one meant for her.

* * *

Two days had passed. They moved slowly through the trees and had made another camp within another part of the woods. None knew exactly where they should venture at the moment, but Aragorn said that soon it would come to them where they were needed. He felt it, the stirrings of the ranger told him that something would happen in which their talents would be desired, something that would point them in a direction that they needed to tread.

Aragorn and Kagome were out scouting for herbs alone, though it had taken Aragorn swearing up and down to Shippo he'd watch Kagome with his life and a threat from Kagome to her son on making him a necklace that matched Kinta's. Though Legolas had told Kagome he'd stay behind making arrows, Aragorn knew Legolas would've followed behind after them quietly in the woods had not Kouga suggested him for 'male bonding.' And so Legolas had stayed behind with Pippin, Merry, Kinta, Kouga, and Gimli. "Aragorn," spoke Kagome quietly as he handed her a satchel to fill up with the rare plant known as athelas. He had a strong foreboding in him that they would need it to heal wounds soon, though he hoped he wouldn't have to use it once more on wounds from wraiths. Aragorn tilted his head to acknowledge to Kagome that he heard her and she should speak whatever it was on her mind. For quiet a time it had appeared the little priestess had been churning over her thoughts trying to think over something he knew she wanted to speak of.

"That necklace under your shirt. I know it isn't really any of my business, but I wonder about it?" She couldn't ask him straight out. "I actually have a theory that I told Legolas, that you had someone you fell in love with and you two kept it a secret." Aragorn wanted to laugh at how she had hit the nail right on the head. He leaned forward and pulled out his necklace for Kagome to see. The soft rays of the light filtering through the trees caught hold of the jewel and made it shine beautifully with rays of different colors splattering across Aragorn's chest. The necklace gave Kagome the impression of a fairy or a butterfly, something nicely handcrafted that had obviously required much skill and was worth far more than what a random person would be carrying in times like this. She reached out timidly and lightly stroked it.

"I love someone I'm not supposed to. An elf," Aragorn mentioned softly, the last part he said keeping an eye on Kagome just to see how she would react. Her finger upon the necklace froze. He watched her eyes widen as Kagome's face got an incredulous look. Like she couldn't believe him but wanted to desperately. That was when Aragorn knew that she returned Legolas's feelings though she hid them well.

"You love an elf?" Kagome asked, awkwardly with a soft smile touching upon her lips.

"The heart doesn't see differences," muttered Aragorn. "Though it isn't approved by her father... nor sometimes do I approve of it." Kagome's eyes fell back down to the necklace and how it shone so brightly of its own accord, even when the branches of the trees moved casting shadow on the necklace it still shone. Aragorn had often been thinking over his love due to Kagome and Legolas. Especially when the two would tease each other in the guise of friendship. Aragorn knew that Arwen would not have given away this great gift if she had any doubts in Aragorn and he loved her greatly though he inwardly fought with himself. She was willing to give up her immortality where the only thing he could give in return left him feeling cheap, himself.

"You shouldn't not approve of it Aragorn. As you said, the heart doesn't see differences," Kagome spoke nodding to him as she got up walking away with the satchel in her hands thinking on his words. It was nice to know that Aragorn also had some self-doubt, it made him seem more human. _**Aragorn is definitely worth the love of an elf! He's loyal and kind, strong and a leader. I wish he could see himself properly…**_ Kagome's thoughts paused as she considered that and realized she hadn't been looking at herself properly either.

As Kagome drew up the drawstrings to the satchel she heard the branches of the trees move about above her. Kagome paused to look up, there wasn't a breeze in the air and yet the trees moved their branches as if trying to tell her something. Aragorn was watching as well. He pulled out his sword, fearful the forest would turn itself upon them and attack, but Kagome held up a hand. "Aragorn, don't." She couldn't put her finger on it, but Kagome felt as if this were something meant for her, a warning from the trees. She didn't know why, but ever since she'd been placed upon a tree Kagome felt as if she could understand them to an extent. Kagome placed a hand upon the tree and watched as a vine of flowers curled around her hand squeezing it tight before letting go, as if trying to gain her attention though it had long ago succeeded in that. And for a brief moment Kagome's sight wandered, it was as if her vision were taken somewhere else, through a series of twists and turns following branches and roots until it finally stopped and she saw blurred hooded figures. She gathered from the trees that whatever these creatures were they were dangerous. And then her sight flitted to a bright white figure that seemed familiar and at the same time different, she felt no ill will from this being. Then Kagome's sight returned.

"Aragorn," Kagome whispered not understanding what it was she saw, though she felt the fear from the first of the visions. "Something's coming."

* * *

Kouga stared intensely back at the elf. They had been like this for a matter of minutes, just measuring the other one. Gray-blue eyes meeting bright electric blue eyes in a tense glare. Both pairs of brows angled in deep thought. Sweat beaded Kouga's brow. Legolas grunted. This was possibly the most challenging person Kouga had ever fought against in his entire life save for dog-turd. Legolas took a quick breath as he pushed all of his might trying hard to best this demon. The air was tense with the fierceness of their battle. Kinta cheered for his father as Merry and Pippin took bets with Gimli. Obviously Gimli bet on Kouga and the hobbits on Legolas. Shippo placed a bet on Kouga, placing a slip of paper that read: **I.O.U. One favor.**

This was it, a brutal, terrifying, take all match that would prove just who was the strongest. This was how real men proved their strength. This was an arm wrestling match!

"Come on Legolas! Gimli just bet the last bit of his soap on Kouga. I want that soap," cheered Pippin.

"Not that the dwarf smelled any better with soap," murmured Legolas through gritted teeth.

"You getting tired yet?" Kouga asked cockily as he pushed hard on Legolas's own hand trying to bring him down. They'd been caught in the middle for a good while, it was like two equal forces were at work and couldn't move. Legolas's eyes turned into slits as he peered out at this challenger. The whole arm wrestling match had started when Kouga said he needed to test Legolas to gain his approval. The others had thought it meant his approval of fighting alongside Legolas. Only the elf knew what it really meant. Even Kinta hadn't any clue for he was still in his own little world believing his father would help him maintain Kagome as his future mate-to-be.

Legolas used all of his strength to push on. Legolas had to win this, it was in the way he'd been taught, to push ahead and win. Competition was what Legolas relished, and more than anything he wanted someone else's outside approval, other than Aragorn, for his feelings. He knew that Kouga was the best person to gain the approval from considering that Kouga had given Kagome the blessing to find love.

"You must really want to prove yourself, I wonder why," Kouga asked, his voice syrupy full of implication as to why Legolas was fighting so hard. _**I guess my assumption was right. Pretty boy definitely loves her, **_thought Kouga with a smirk. "Well, sorry to break it to yah Leggo but I've been holding back on you." And Kouga mustered all of his strength slamming Legolas's arm down onto the stump they'd been warring over.

"Boooo! Boooo! I want a rematch," jeered Merry as Pippin sadly reached for the sack that had been laid out with the rest of the bets. Pippin stroked the sack tenderly and if one had looked closely they would've thought the hobbit was close to crying as he handed the sack to Gimli.

"There," whined Pippin as Merry pat him on the back, feeling the pain of his cousin at giving up such a valuable. "The last of our Shire weed! I hope Kagome finds you when you smoke your pipe and gives you hell for it!" Gimli chuckled heartily as he put the soap back in his pocket and brought out his pipe. The dwarf offered some of the leaves to Kinta who just passed on it, he didn't want Kagome to find out and 'freeze' him senseless for 'ruining his health.' That girl was just strange when it came to a few simple things such as smoking or drinking or bathing often.

Legolas let go of Kouga's hand like he had been burnt. Kouga patted him on the back and said, "Tough luck, but you did earn my approval." Legolas thinking that Kouga pitied him to offer the approval so easily, to one that had lost a contest, jerked his shoulder out of Kouga's hand and walked over to slump against a tree where he began making his arrows once more. Kouga stared at Legolas for a moment and wondered, _**What's up with that guy? I meant it as a compliment, elf-ears fought really hard just to earn my approval. And I'm a complete stranger to him so my approval shouldn't matter and yet it did. Pretty boy earned my appreciation for taking her into consideration. Oh well, I'm sure he won't be so grouchy when Kagome comes back. I need to get them alone. Kami knows they can't find it in this group.**_

* * *

Upon Kagome and Aragorn's return the group was hustled up into movement. Though Aragorn couldn't gather much information from Kagome he could guess what was following them, he didn't tell the others and neither did Kagome. Often while they walked on, trying to put more distance between themselves and whatever followed, Legolas would glance at Kagome as if waiting for her to explain her sudden interest in continuing on foot. He knew Aragorn and Kagome were fearful, though Aragorn didn't let on, only saying he felt a 'sudden need to move,' Legolas could tell from Kagome there was reason to worry. When Kagome was fearful she had a habit of grabbing his hand when others weren't looking. Only Kouga ever caught on that Kagome sought out Legolas's hand, and so the wolf demon played matchmaker and kept a steady conversation with his son and Shippo to keep them from looking back when Kagome held onto Legolas. **_I need an award for _this, **thought Kouga. They moved on quick feet through the forest, just a ways away from the borderline where they could run out in the open fields if they so desired, but enough so they had the cover of the trees to hide them.

About five hours later, on sore feet, a quick camp was set up at sunset. Shippo made a small fire and Aragorn had a pile of wood already stacked to fuel the fire through the night should something undesired show up. In the camp Kagome felt her worries disappear for a moment and be replaced by the necessity her fellow companions lacked. Though she had just taken a bath that morning Kagome desired to run her tired feet in the water once more. It was times like this when she thoroughly enjoyed the simple things and wondered how any of her friends from the future would've been able to survive. _**Just think of what we could do with a bike or even a car! As dangerous as Mordor sounds I'm sure we could drive a pick up truck there and back,**_ thought Kagome finding herself chuckling at the thought of Aragorn driving a large truck to Mordor with the rest of the group in the back of the trunk hollering and hooting for him to drive faster. In fact, Kagome could easily picture him running down orcs with the front of the truck.

"Can you smell a river nearby Kinta?" Kagome voiced. If they were going to rest now Kagome wanted to take advantage of the moment. She had no clue when they'd stop again for a break and was going to jump at the chance of bathing whenever she got it. Kagome glanced around at the dirty men, her eyes lingering on Legolas, not noticing that Kouga watched her gander the elf with interest. It was odd how Legolas could stay so fresh no matter what happened.

Kinta scrunched up his nose a bit, his legs propped up on a large root that jutted up from an even larger tree, his eyes closed daydreaming already of Kagome and him cuddled up in a little cave with no one around. Kagome could practically read the dirty thoughts that were going on in Kinta's mind from the way he grinned when he heard her say his name. _**I never thought I'd find the day where there was someone worse than Miroku, **_she thought, wishing that Sango were there with her large boomerang to hit Kinta upside the head. Kouga was getting tired of the smell of his son lusting after Kagome and Shippo was about ready to box Kinta in the head. Hell, Kouga could hear Shippo growling and knew if he didn't box his son's ears the fox demon would.

"Yeah Kags," Kinta murmured tiredly rubbing his already closed eyes. His voice had a roguish tone to it as he spoke to her, "Not a river, my sweet nymph, but a small pound just west of here. It isn't too long a walk." Kinta was so close to sleep and imagining his little housewife Kagome cooking and bending to his every will. He didn't even hear the sound of Kagome moving to walk off to clean, so enraptured was he with her smell as she passed by him that he didn't think nothing of it and only further pursued his daydream of Kagome watching after their six little pups. And with elves being reputed to have the footsteps of silence, Kinta had no idea that Legolas had followed after her. Not until some time had passed did Gimli open an eye from his light sleep to ask, "Where's Legolas?"

"He went to keep an eye on Kagome," replied Aragorn. The more time Aragorn spent in the company of Legolas and Kagome, the more time he watched their small interactions, he came to think of his own heart and the woman who was cherished within it. His finger toyed with the necklace wondering if she still remembered him, if enough time had passed for her to forget him. Try as much as he wanted, Aragorn could never forget Arwen, she was on his mind every moment they rested.

Gimli was stuck in the world between sleep and reality. Aragorn was wedged in his own thoughts of Arwen. Merry and Pippin slept soundly with Kouga's wolves cuddling close to them providing the two hobbits with warmth. The two hobbits had slowly accepted the wolves without fear once they found Kouga hadn't named them. It was with a heavy heart Kouga let them name the wolves and an even deeper regret as Pippin named Kouga's favorite wolf, Fluffy. Shippo and Kouga were wrestling a few feet away from the encampment due to the fact they didn't want to hurt anyone in their wake. The two demons had already taken out two trees, a bush, and a lowly stump. With so many distractions it was no surprise that no one noticed Kinta's hasty departure after Aragorn had answered Gimli's question.

* * *

"Hey Ship, I've got to see Rin sometime soon... And well, since we're only two days away from Rohan I'm sure I can make it to her by nightfall-"

"Kouga go," said Shippo patting the wolf demon on the back. "The end of the week is almost up and you need to get going. Just go."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning and lead you guys there after I've checked on Rin," the wolf said giving Shippo one of those cocky grins before his face shifted, pulling down in a thoughtful look. "Look Ship, you're going to have to get over this protective thing you have over Kags. That blessing will happen Shippo, make no mistake it will and when it does she will fall in love with someone who deserves her. So try not to be too hard when you find out who that guy is okay," chided Kouga reaching out to tug on Shippo's long red ponytail. Shippo smacked Kouga's hand away.

"I'll try not to when we find him, but I highly doubt he's Kinta so I believe I've still got some time to get over my protective instincts," said Shippo. _**You're just as clueless as your mother,**_ thought Kouga with a mile wide smile on his face at Shippo's lack of observance. **_I hope you remain clueless enough for those two to get cozy with one another._**

* * *

Kagome picked her way among the trees, her feet coming down upon the earth carefully to avoid the interlacing roots that were strewn through the ground like a patchwork tattoo. It wasn't long until she found the small pond, not a full football stadium's measure across. The water flowed, that was all Kagome was concerned about, probably from small caverns under the earth that interlocked with other bodies of water along the lands. Kagome began humming quietly as she kneeled down and dipped her hands in the water bringing it up to wash her face. She scrubbed at her face and upon finishing with her face began scrubbing at her arms by leaning forward to dip one in the water and then the other. When Kagome was done she pull out the rosewater, from the bottom of her quiver, and patted her face lightly with the sweet smell after she'd scrubbed thoroughly. _**I'm not going to smell like a bunch of men, **_she thought relishing the lingering scent around her face of roses. It made her remember all of the flowers back in the Feudal Era, the flowers in Lothlorein, she loved flowers thoroughly and missed running her hand over soft petals.

Her fingers lingered on the top of the bottle when she'd latched the top back on and her mind went to the sweet people who had gifted her the bottle. _**Little Pip, Gimli, all of you are family now. Frodo, Sam, Kirara, are you safe? Are you tired and sore? Healthy? **_And for a moment Kagome was tempted to try and pull forth the jewel from her body by using sheer will, though she had no idea if that would work. _**If I could somehow get the jewel out of my body could I wish for the ring to go away…? That would still be selfish though. **_Kagome had spent many of her nights trying to think of an unselfish wish and found that the closer she came to people, the more her wishes couldn't be deemed unselfish. If it was for someone she cared for than it was ultimately a selfish thought.

Legolas lounged quietly against a tree watching the charming creature that was under his protection. Legolas's eyes treasured her, horded her image, engrained her face into his mind. Though she hadn't donned the bathing suit Kagome was nonetheless a temptation. Finally, deciding that he wanted to hear her voice, Legolas spoke up. Now was the only moment they would probably get away from Kinta and the others.

"What is it that made Aragorn and yourself wish to travel further?" Kagome should've been startled by his presence, but she had known the moment he'd followed after, not because she had heard him. Kagome still wasn't able to pick up a noise when it concerned Legolas, but at some point she'd heard the audible sound of a tree shift and heard a snap as he stumbled over a root. _**I feel like the trees are watching after me, **_she thought amused at her newfound friendship with those who could not speak openly to her. Though Kagome had known who traipsed after her, she hadn't bothered to mention it, liking the idea that Legolas was near her even when he thought she didn't know.

"The trees showed me something," she stated, not bothering to turn around. She knew he was near and that was enough to comfort her as well as send a flurry of butterflies moving around in her stomach. "Something was after us, but I believe we've made it away." Kagome's mood dipped a little at the thought, she didn't think they were far from danger at all, she just wanted to lie to Legolas because she preferred him like this when he wasn't serious. She preferred it when he let his guard down and acted carefree.

"The trees showed you something. And here I thought it was my race that could talk to trees," he chuckled trying to brighten the shift in Kagome's mood. Legolas was sure that if he tried he'd be able to smell the lie, but he knew better than to question Kagome. And he very much enjoyed having a nicer conversation with her that didn't include danger. _**Then again, Kagome without danger is like the world without trees**_, thought Legolas. That warm chuckle, Kagome could easily pick it out of a room after spending a few months being in his presence. The stirring that began in her heart was both satisfying and displeasing. _**Is Legolas… flirting? **_Kagome asked herself_, _she found herself wanting to laugh, but she couldn't. Kagome couldn't laugh when she was the object of his flirtations.

"You always keep a good eye over me. Why is that?" Kagome asked flirting right back. She knew the reason, or at least hoped she knew the reason.

"Why do you bathe so often Kagome?" That question threw her off.

A tender smile graced Kagome's lips as she realized that maybe Legolas was actually shy… like Inuyasha. She bit her lip not liking how her mind compared the two men. "Old habits die hard… it is healthier you know, though we can live forever we can still die." She still hadn't looked back at Legolas.

"Healthier?" His voice sounded closer and all at once Kagome tilted her head to the side to find Legolas sitting beside her near the banks of the pond. Kagome was so startled that her body automatically jerked and would've fallen into the pond had Legolas not caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome's face was flush with his chest and his arm held her firmly in place against him. Kagome tilted her head to look up at him, for a moment her eyes hooded over of their own accord and she just stared at him. _**Okay, I'm not moving, he can move. I'm not moving, **_she thought to herself stubbornly, for some reason refusing to budge an inch out of their position. She knew why. She was testing herself. _**This is how I see if he really does care for me. I just need proof. And if I let him get any closer that'll just prove... **_Kagome couldn't let her mind finish those thoughts, not yet._** Though if Legolas keeps this up I can see myself struggling **__**not**__** to fall for him.**_

"Yes, in my world…" Kagome fought to explain without moving away from him, for it appeared that Legolas was comfortable in the compromising position they were in. "In the future it is a proven fact that bathing is a key element in health. Illnesses can be spread from hand to hand contact, you touch something sickly or a napkin, then you shake hands with someone and an illness someone has may spread that way." Her voice faltered as Legolas reached over to wipe a water droplet that had clung to her hair. Kagome was unaware that Legolas was also testing her; he wished to see if there was a possibility of Kagome having feelings for him and how comfortable she was with his presence. "Ah…" Kagome wavered trying to grasp for something to say, soon a question popped into her head saving her the embarrassment of silence. "I always wondered, how is it you stay so clean Legolas?" She looked up and didn't leave her gaze from his face. Legolas was too enchanting to be real, like a mythical Puck. _**But he can still act like an ass sometimes and is entirely too quiet, **_she inwardly thought, admonishing herself. _**I can't forget everyone has their flaws… look at Inuyasha.**_

"I don't get dirt on me," he answered with a mischievous light in his eyes deciding that if he joked around with her Kagome might feel more comfortable. Kagome rolled her eyes as this and huffed, "You know what I mean."

Legolas leaned forward. Kagome didn't budge at all, though her heart beat a mile a minute. Kagome stayed still like a deer caught in headlights as Legolas bravely moved his nose to her neck to inhale the sweet aroma of the rosewater that soaked her skin. The breath from his nose tickled and Kagome was as red as a summer rose. He closed his eyes, the only form of touch they had was his arm around her waist, but the intimate proximity, the warmth flowing from his nose, was enough to make their blood shimmer. He allowed his lips to brush her neck in what was a quick kiss, though Kagome tried to convince herself he had just moved so close that his lips had accidentally hit her neck. He moved his head up, his lips moving against one of her ears as he whispered, "Spells can be easily cast to keep one clean, but like you I bathe, though it is when no one is awake."

A chill ran down Kagome's spine at the image that found its way into her head of Legolas in the pond at night. A chiseled chest with water trailing down a trail of white hair on his stomach to... Kagome's thoughts, that were much like Miroku's, halted when Legolas slowly leaned back with a look in his eyes that said he was going to take what he wanted. _**We're finally alone. Now is the moment, **_he silently cheered himself on. Legolas leaned forward, Kagome stayed frozen, her mind was moving slower than her reflexes in that moment. His lips hovered in front of hers. After this kiss both knew that neither would be able to reject the feelings that would be found out from the kiss. If she were to be repulsed he would allow her as she would him, but if she continued to kiss him then he would never let her kiss another. And so it was, with a determined mind, Kagome closed her eyes, Legolas leaned ever so slowly forward, and…

"Yo! I thought I told yah to get away from my woman!" The voice startled Kagome and Legolas so much that this time Kagome did take a very ungraceful tumble out of Legolas's arms and clashed into the pond. Legolas, unsure of what to do, swiftly made his way into the water to hoist a spluttering Kagome up to lean against his chest, his cloak not getting wet due to his long legs. The poor girl clung to the dry Legolas, making his clothes patchy with water. "Oy! I said for you to get yer hands off her punk!"

"KINTA FREEZE!" The wolf froze in place as Legolas lifted Kagome up out of the waters, an arm under her legs and another around her shoulders, and stood on the banks before setting her feet firmly down. Legolas didn't mind at all that Kinta saw this, for Legolas knew enough to know that Kinta relied on his instincts and knew Legolas was a threat without Legolas making any advances. "Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! FREEZE!" Kagome cried out from where she leaned against Legolas. Kinta's body shook in convulsions as he froze with each movement making him appear like one of those flippy comic books trying to slowly move. Kagome was embarrassed at being caught by Kinta of all people. But most of all she was mad. The chance to kiss Legolas was lost and she wanted it back.

To say Legolas was angry was an understatement. He was so close to kissing Kagome! Had the mangy wolf-man come out but a five seconds later Legolas would've known what it was like to have her lips under his own. Rather than follow his gut reaction and do something Legolas had never thought of doing to another, punching Kinta in the face, Legolas reacted differently when he heard Kagome's light sneeze. Trying to be a better man, and being the elf he was, Legolas paid no mind to Kinta. The elf prince unhooked his cloak to drape around Kagome's shoulders and walked off ushering Kagome forward with his warm arm. Kinta's shouts were completely ignored and soon died away when Kagome began whispering with every step, "Freeze." Kagome was glad she had Legolas guiding her away, though she didn't feel she could look him in the face after how close they had come to kissing. _**He was going to kiss me... right?**_ Kagome sneezed again. Legolas cast a glance down at her in the quiet of the woods where no one could see the gentle look in his eyes. One small victory cheered in Legolas's mind despite the interruption Kinta had caused. Kagome hadn't jerked out of his arms the entire time nor had she turned away when he was about to kiss her. She did have feelings for him.

* * *

Kouga had made it in record time to Rohan, spurred on by the beast in him that desired the comfort of his mate and her unborn pup. He had crept in by the cover of darkness and as soon as Kouga had made it to the outskirts of Rohan the cries of his wife in labor had reached his ears. In a matter of minutes Kouga was standing in the doorway glancing around at the busy daughters of his and Eowyn running to and fro to assist his wife. All of his sons paced outside the house, keeping out of the way of the women. No one stopped to give their father an acknowledgement for they were so concerned with their mother.

The almighty wolf demon bounded for their room, almost tripping over a horde of raggedy dolls on his way. "Bout damn time you got here," cried out Rin from her bed, her language far different from the civil tongue her father had taught her growing up. Rin's brow was beaded with sweat and she glared at her mate with the intensity of hell itself.

Kouga swallowed hard and then did what he normally did. Broke out into a boyish grin, ran over to his wife, took her hands in his, and said, "I love you Rin-tin! You're so beautiful even when you're all sweaty and yelling at me!" The next bit of noise that came out of Kouga's mouth was a grunt of pain as Rin's hold on his hands tightened and she got a feral look in her eyes.

"You're in luck you made it _dearest_, I won't have to contemplate killing you now," Rin said with such a cold icy tone Kouga wondered how it was she wasn't Sesshomaru's real child rather than her adopted one. Rin could be scary when she desired. And then her mood switched entirely as another contraction swept through her and there were tears in her eyes filled with love at having Kouga by her side. "Thank god you're here!" Kouga didn't know whether or not he'd rather deal with an angry Rin or a crying one. Kouga had long ago realized that when Rin birthed a half demon her mood swings could last until the end. Rin's mood changed once more as she slapped him in the back of the head. "You've yet to kiss me!"

"Eowyn help!" cried out Kouga deciding he couldn't stand the on and off moods of his mate as she leaned forward to kiss him, not that Kouga didn't want to ravish his lovely wife, he did want to do more than just ravish his wife, just not while she was in labor.

* * *

When the duo made it back to the camp Legolas cut Aragorn a look that dared him to ask if he wanted something unnatural to befall him. Kagome scooted close to the small fire they had burning. Gimli slept peacefully nearby. Kinta followed closely behind, for a while he stood across in the shadows of the trees looking on as Kagome allowed herself to sit there soaking up the warmth of the fire. Legolas sat with his legs crossed, his back straight as that of any prime prince, and his hands on either side of him. Kagome silently wondered why he couldn't relax even in the comfort of their small number. _**Maybe he'll loosen up as we continue with this quest, **_she thought to herself casting him a look before she quickly turned her eyes to the fire. Suddenly she felt his gaze on her face and knew he was staring at her, waiting for Kagome to look. Kinta, Kouga, and Aragorn knew of Legolas's infatuation. The dwarf was fast asleep, so were the hobbits, and Shippo was scavenging around for more wood so Legolas had no reason to be worried. He wanted Kagome to look at him, he wanted to wink at her, do something to let her know that he had very much wanted to kiss her, just so he could see her reaction. Just as Kagome turned her eyes around to smile at him a loud screeching noise pierced the air causing them all to freeze. One word rang in the minds of those who knew what it was that lurked nearby now. Kagome was the only one who lacked any knowledge of the beasts for she'd yet to come across one. **Wraiths.**

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked as Shippo came running through the clearing. Aragorn was moving about quickly to rouse up Gimli. Merry had no need of being awoken, he'd opened his eyes at the first screech that had come calling on the wind and was trying to shake his hard sleeping cousin awake.

"Five more minutes Merry," mumbled Pippin in his sleep.

"We won't have five more minutes you moron! Dark riders are approaching," hissed Merry watching as his words sank in and Pippin jumped up from his sleep as if he hadn't been heavily sleeping at all just moments ago.

"Dark riders?" Kagome questioned readying her bow with an arrow. She would only use her sword as a last resort, she still wasn't used to carrying such a weight. Kagome's eyes glanced around the forest looking for any evidence of the approaching evil that lay ahead. Kagome had been so distracted in her thoughts on Legolas that she hadn't even noticed the prickling in the back of her neck. _**That just proves getting into a relationship might not be a good thing, **_she mused as Legolas brought out his long bow as well and looked at her encouragingly. _**Then again…**_

"Ringwraiths," explained Aragorn as Gimli raised his axe. Shippo brought out his own sword and deeply inhaled the air around them trying to catch the scent of the undead.

_**Ring wraiths, **_the thought ran through her head, and as previously with other encounters, Kagome felt a flood of knowledge hit her. _**Nazgûl, what is left of the mortal kings who sought out greed after they were given rings. Invisible to mortal eyes and come in cloaks of black like death itself clinging to the shadows. They sense the ring and desire its power. They have a fear of light.**_

"Stay near the fire. We can't try to outrun them in the dark," said Aragorn. "We have to hold them back, and if they don't leave we have to do so at least until first light!"

"Frodo is no longer with us. What could they possibly want?" Just as soon as the question came out of Pippin's mouth the answer lit up in his eyes as he glanced over to Kagome. Pippin raised out his little sword and moved over, bravely, to stand in front of Kagome ready to protect her with his little life.

"No Pip," hissed Kagome. "Everyone, I have an idea." Years of reading history books, watching adventure movies, learning about military combat would pay off now. If anything maybe this was the reason Kagome was further back in the past, to help them with what she knew. Kagome grabbed long branches, "Shippo make a hole in the ground and stick long branches in them." He did as she said quickly and went about encircling the encampment with an assortment of sticks. Kagome lifted a burning piece of wood and ran around lighting the sticks. Shippo, noticing the flurry of light she was trying to produce helped with his foxfire lighting the torches.

"That might halter their steps, though should they descend upon us I highly doubt it will prevent them," said Aragorn.

"Then we'll use the torches, everyone surround the fire in a circle, backs to each other so that we can all have an eye on the woods," Kagome called out like a general in battle. Legolas was unused to this side of Kagome. His precious odd priestess had turned into a warrior in just a matter of minutes. Kagome caught movement in the trees. "Aragorn you have one heading towards your area." Aragorn situated himself in between Merry and Pippin. Legolas stood beside Kagome, filling in the other side of Pip. On Kagome's other side was Gimli, followed by Shippo, and then Kinta who stood next to Merry's other side. All of the group made sure to leave no short beings beside another for it might prove a disadvantage. Wraiths could handle two hobbits better than two hobbits and a half demon.

"Shippo how well can you control your foxfire? Can you divert it around our group?" Kagome asked. She could hear flames crackle nearby and could smell as fire stirred in the air, snapping and popping to life. Shippo was giving her an answer as he held a blue ball of fire in his hands. He knew what she wanted and he'd give it to her. All the years of training while he watched Kagome, all the years of boredom that had made him train diligently for lack of better things to do, was now waking up very strong powers that had lain dormant within Shippo.

* * *

It had been a few hours but Kouga sat next to his wife breathing evenly with a sleeping newborn in his arms. The new little pup was a smart thing, as soon as they had placed it on Rin's stomach the babe had instantly sought its supper on instinct. Bright brown-ish blue eyes, a rare color in their brood of children, had stared back at them and familiarized itself with its parents, sniffing here and there, until its little eyes had fallen tiredly into sleep. Kouga was as tired as Rin was, all the screaming had hurt his sensitive demon ears and the brute strength of her hands had damn near come close to choking him one time when he joked about her womb being a slide by now while she was in the midst of birthing their child. Rin smiled, her normal mood returning now that their little hanyou child was out of her and cleaned up in its father's arms. Rin reached out and touched Kouga's shoulder lightly. "So, what do we call her Kouga?" Kouga's brow creased deep in thought. "Normally you name them after someone we've known in the past or someone you've met," said Rin when her husband didn't have an immediate answer. And that's when the cruel idea hit Kouga full and hard, so devious was it that Kouga couldn't help but cackle at the thought of what that elf would say should he meet this wee babe.

"How about Laikalas?" Kouga said with a charm in his voice trying to persuade his worn out wife, laika meant the same thing as leg, "green," meaning the name for their beautiful little girl would be the equivalent of Legolas's name.

"That is a lovely girl's name," squealed Rin leaning forward to kiss the head of their sleeping child. The babe's wolf ears moved at the light touch, but otherwise the infant remained sleeping with a head of black hair. Kouga nuzzled his babe and then his wife, thrilled to death that this might emasculate the elf and make the young prince want to pumble Kouga for bestowing his name on a girl. Kouga could already see Legolas meeting the rest of his children who would automatically ask him why he had a girl's name. It was the perfect icing on the cake. Rin tugged on Kouga's ear and batted her long eyelashes at him. "This Rin desires sleep and upon waking she will have Éowyn and her pups spoil Laikalas while this Rin gets spoiled by her mate. My orders will be obeyed," ordered Rin, trying her best impression of her father. Kouga instantly growled at his wife, a sure sign that he couldn't wait until she went to sleep and woke back up. Kouga cradled his little girl and nodded to Rin that he would put her to bed himself.

As Kouga tucked the child in the next room, taking care to avoid waking Éowyn and the rest of his girls that slept in this room, he felt that something was off with the group he'd left behind. Kouga went to shut the window his daughter's had left open and noticed the heavy looming clouds off in the forest that foretold of a storm to come. Kouga hovered back over little Laikalas and kissed the sleeping babe's head, laden in blankets in an ancient cradle that had held all of his children since they were babes, he knew this child was safe with the protection of family close by and the pet wolves that had sought to guard the infant as soon as Kouga had placed the pup in her cradle. Kouga only wished he could say the same about Kinta's safety. Kouga walked back to his bedroom and slipped under the covers next to his wife who snuggled up to him.

"I'll wake you handsomely," she whispered, reminding Kouga that he had something else to look forward to in the morning before he left out for the others.

Now that was icing on the cake.

* * *

They'd managed to keep the wraiths at bay for a few hours, but it seemed the dark creatures were relentless in their pursuit for Kagome. To top it off it had started raining in the night meaning the fire was quickly deteriorating as well as the torches that they held aloft in their hands waving back and forth at the six wraiths that surrounded them. Nazgûl exuded an aura of fear from their very presence, and it was strong with all of them gathered together. Kagome knew Pippin and Merry were scared out of their wits and feared that the fright would get to someone in the group and make them do something stupid. She didn't want anyone going into hysterics, least of all herself. Shippo was growing tired with each flare of his fox fire, it took a lot out of him considering it wasn't a bunch of lowly orcs they were fighting but powerful wraiths. The wraiths, rather than charging, waited knowing that they would soon tire whereas the dead needn't anymore rest.

"Two hours until dawn," murmured Aragorn.

"Yeah, but can we last that long," hissed Shippo, his eyes sweeping over the wraiths whose swords were drawn and ready to thrust should the Fellowship move forward. They needed a plan and something fast, there was no way they would last two hours without the wraiths striking at some point. It was better for them to throw the wraiths off guard first. Kagome's eyes flew to the trees, the trees that shook their limbs violently in the storm as if to try and scare the wraiths away, though their tries were of no use. A plan began to form in Kagome's mind, and to test it she pulled a button off the back of her dress, focused her energy on it as quick as she could, and shot it out towards a close tree. This was something she'd been working on in secret after learning from Sesshomaru that she could transfer some of her power to inanimate objects if she touched them. One of the wraiths left the circle for the tree, but came back immediately to hover near the group when the energy had died out. _**They are blind, but can sense my power like Frodo's ring,** _thought Kagome.

"I've got an idea," breathed Kagome quietly, tilting her head to Aragorn and knowing that Legolas, Kinta, and Shippo could hear her. Pippin, Merry, and Gimli would catch on... she hoped. "Shippo, on the count of three I want you to hurl as much fox fire as you can at them."

"Mama-"

"Don't question me. One." They all gripped their weapons and the wraiths tilted their heads curiously, gripping their own weapons in response to the Fellowships movements. Kagome pulled back her arrow on her bow, the wraiths didn't move for they had nothing to fear from a pitiful arrow that would only bounce off of their armor or go through their bodies. "Two." Kagome concentrated hard on the strength inside her where the power of the jewel rested and summoned it with her miko powers into her arrow. The wraiths began to cluster around Kagome's side of the circle at the sudden feel of power. They were very close to her in a group. "Three." Shippo shot out his fox fire and engulfed the wraiths in flames, they shrieked and cowered away from the group. Kagome shot the arrow off in the direction they had traveled and watched as three of the six wraiths took off running towards it while the other three shivered in fear from the bright life. The group fought. Shippo's sword flew parrying a wraith's own dangerous sword. Gimli and Kinta worked with the hobbits trying to defend themselves in the pouring rain. Thunder shook the ground and lightning snapped in the air. Legolas fought another, bringing out his sword and trying to maintain a steady footing with it, though Legolas was trained with the sword he rarely used it and lacked the skill that Shippo held. Aragorn stood by Kagome's side, making sure she was safe, as they both launched on the other wraith. No one knew how long they had to fight these wraiths, but they needed to finish what was happening before the other three wraiths joined them. Kagome threw her bow over her shoulders and pulled out Tetsusaiga waiting for it to thrum to life while Aragorn distracted the wraith they fought. Kagome stared down at the sword, rain pelting her face, watching as nothing happened.

Kagome glanced around wondering what she should do. That's when she saw it, a wraith that had taken off after her arrow, emerged through the trees. Legolas was too busy with his wraith to notice the silent footsteps heading towards him with a sword raised. **_Hell no, _**thought Kagome sprinting towards him with her dull sword raised. Legolas had no idea what Kagome was doing, coming at him with a sword, but in a moment a resounding clash of swords met his ears, a cry of pain, along with a cry of, "WIND SCAR!" A loud shriek pierced the night just as the rain began to let up a bit, the clouds were more sparse now, no longer tightly guarded, and already the pink shimmers of the morning could be seen on the horizon. Legolas glanced over his shoulder, after he kicked his wraith to the ground, to find Kagome panting as she bared a huge dangerous sword. The sword's blade rested on the ground as she held onto it, already tired from wielding the large object that she still wasn't accustomed to using. The wraith lie on the ground shriveling up from the massive wave of miko energy and turning into dust. _**I did it, **_Kagome thought_, **because I had something to protect.**_

"Go mama," cheered Shippo from where he fought watching his wraith take a few steps backwards after seeing what Kagome's sword could do. **Damn, it took Inuyasha weeks to learn that, **thought Shippo. Kagome smiled weakly as Legolas reached forward to place a hand on her waist and steady her from falling over. The touch from Legolas's hand caused Kagome to wince in pain as her hand gripped hold of her side, Legolas looked down at his hand to find a dark red liquid coating it. The cry of pain Legolas had heard before her attack on the wraith was from Kagome. Her fingers clutched onto something hard as she felt something she wish she'd never felt fall into her hand from her wound. "MAMA!" Shippo shouted, in his moment of distracting a wraith stabbed Shippo's shoulder.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried angrily running towards her son and striking the wraith in the stomach with her own sword just before the sword deteriorated to its worn state from Kagome's weakened energy.

"The sun comes within the hour," shouted out Gimli, his axe caught the edge of one of the wraiths swords while Kinta stabbed the creature.

"Run towards the sun," came the cry from Kagome. Aragorn helped lift Shippo by one arm and Legolas helped Kagome as she leaned on his arm. Kinta tossed a loudly complaining Gimli over his shoulder and swept up the two hobbits into his other arm carrying them. They needed quick feet not addle ones. The group took off out of the woods towards the open fields. They stumbled along, unable to think of anything but their feet and the wraiths that trailed after them. Shippo and Kagome's pain had doubled with the jerky movements and things seemed to fade around the two into ghostly shadows. The sun began edging even closer over the horizon, bright light shone dispelling the darkness. The wraiths didn't stop in their pursuit, they were in a frenzy now to get ahold of Kagome. As soon as she was wounded they'd caught the scent of something they desired. Something strong was calling them forth.

"Aragorn put Shippo down," ordered Kagome stopping in her movements. The world was a blur of dull colors for Kagome. Shippo's eyes didn't even recognize colors, only a flur of black and white, everything seemed pale to him. Kagome leaned against Legolas as the others took a stance around the injured. Kinta placed down Gimli and the two hobbits who drew their weapons. Aragorn was busy pulling out the satchel he and Kagome had filled that week and began placing chewed bits of the plant within the wound, fearful of Shippo undergoing what Frodo had went through. Shippo was made of stronger stuff though, he was a demon, though that hadn't stopped the pale shade that Shippo's face had taken on.

"If only we had a barrier to keep 'em out," grunted Kinta watching the screeching wraiths get nearer. **_A barrier, _**thought Kagome numbly.

"Everyone don't move when they approach... trust me," Kagome whispered clutching onto her side and trying for the life of her to keep her mind and body stable. Just as the wraiths neared and raised their weapons a shower of sparks erupted when they clashed their swords down. Kagome was on the ground now, her hand still clutching tightly onto something, using the last of her strenght to form a barrier around them. It was something Miroku had been able to do. The attempt at safety wasn't without its cost, with every sword brought down upon the barrier pain ruptured along Kagome's body.

"You're going to kill yourself! Put the barrier down!" growled Kinta watching as a tremor ran through her body with another blow to the barrier. Kinta tried to bust through the barrier but was burnt in the process. "Shit! It keeps evil out and in!"

"I won't bring it down," she breathed. "Shippo's hurt, I'm hurt... and I've got this now." Kagome opened her palm to reveal the bright glittering Shikon jewel that had fallen out of her side. The jewel glowed with a light that made the wraiths strain even harder to get through the barrier. Legolas couldn't stand it, watching her in pain, watching Kagome cringe and the energy from her suck away. He had to do something. Legolas leaned down, lifted Kagome's chin, and looked her in the eyes. Kagome tried to focus her eyes upon Legolas, but it was so hard when all she wanted to do was lie down, that and the fact that her mind kept spiraling towards past thoughts. Her mind filtered images of every battle she'd been in with Inuyasha and the rest of her group, of facing Naraku.

"Kagome, do you trust me?" Kagome heard his voice in the flurry of images in her mind and weakly nodded a 'yes' for an answer. Aragorn began chewing on the plant in his satchel and smeared it across her wound, holding her steady with one hand. Kagome could feel the numbness from the scrape on her side. Her mind was faintly aware of her son being in pain too, her mind filling with clouds of gray. Legolas grabbed the jewel without hesitation and took off jumping through the barrier. On swift feet Legolas ran towards the sunrise, leading the wraiths away from the group, and praying Kagome would be safe.

"Legolas!" Kagome sprang up, grunting in pain at the action. Her mind was a cloud of numbing thoughts, thanks to the scrape from the wraith's weapon, but she could focus on one thing in the darkness of her mind. Kagome's eyes locked on Legolas's departing back, his long pale blond hair swaying in the wind behind him, reminding Kagome of Inuyasha. Her mind was a cacophony of chaotic swirling thoughts, nothing had a place in them anymore, but _his_ face she saw in her mind. _**He left me, **_Kagome thought as she remembered Inuyasha, the tear in her heart suddenly disappearing as Kagome fought the numbing thoughts for dominance. She had to gain control of her mind and body for Legolas. Kagome clutched her side with one hand and moved her frozen feet so fast that she didn't even notice an earring fall from her ear. Only when the earring thudded on the soft earth, disappearing into a cloud of air, did Kagome realize something.

In only a few seconds many things happened at once, particularly to three demon males. Shippo slowly began to lose consciousness, but not before he caught the faint whiff of something he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't smell it… _**What is that god awful stench? It seems so familiar, **_thought the fox demon faintly as his sight began to waver and blur from the effect of the deep wound. Shippo blinked his cloudy eyes, looking at his mother through the haze. Kagome was frozen where she stood. Something was wrong, Kagome wasn't breathing nor was she batting an eyelash… it was as if she were frozen in that one moment. Shippo dismissed the worry of something being off when in another second, at least it appeared as one second, Kagome unfroze and took off running towards Legolas. However, as Shippo fell unconscious he happened to notice one thing before his eyes fell with the weight of his pain. One of the earrings his mother had adorned was missing from her ears.

* * *

Kouga woke up, not to the sweet mewling of his wife, but to a shocking jolt of familiarity that he didn't like. Kouga sprang up from his bed and could feel it snapping in the air. The aura of someone he'd once battled. Kouga stood there, trying to believe that what he felt didn't exist. It couldn't exist, not where they were. Rin woke up yawning from her bed and reached over to touch Kouga's arm. He didn't budge, and then the smell hit him, Kouga flew to the door, Rin got up and took after him with a wolf pelt wrapped around her. Kouga could smell **_him_** far away on the wind, just faintly, but it was there. And though the sun had just begun to rise, Kouga could make out a flash of bright light in the distance that pulsed with **_his_** aura. Kouga's hands clenched the sides of the doorway, nails digging deep into the wood as a roll of anger swept over him.

"Kouga what is it?" The wolf demon calmed down at the sweet voice of his mate.

"I've got to go Rin-tin. Kags needs me," he said taking off in a spur of dirt. And then he paused about twenty feet from the house, abruptly turned around, came back in a storm of dust, leaned down, and planted a quick kiss on the side of Rin's cheek. "I love you, when I get back I promise to thoroughly show you that." And with a wink he was gone leaving behind a very pink faced and confused Rin.

As Kouga ran with all of his might he hissed none too happily, "Dog-turd."

* * *

Sesshomaru, as advisor to the elves, was overseeing the supplies that were to be carried out. The elves were finally beginning to believe that they would be better suited for other lands and were to leave as soon as possible. Sesshomaru was occupied with overlooking weapons, he'd already seen to the inventory of food. The demon lord moved a step forward before his body went rigid. _**Something feels…**_ _**off, **_Sesshomaru thought to himself. If ever there was a word that most aptly fit right now for Sesshomaru it was the word 'off.' Sesshomaru shook the nagging feeling away as he looked over the swords presented to him, having been just crafted the night before by the very elves that stood presenting them. Sesshomaru was strict in his ideals about a proper sword and he lightly stepped forward down the line of sword smiths. The first one he nodded to and suddenly all the elf men relaxed believing that Sesshomaru was possibly in a good mood and wasn't going to put down their work. _**The air feels dense, **_thought Sesshomaru as he went down the line. Sesshomaru shook his head at the next one, a finger tip running along the edge without being cut signifying that the sword was blunt and needed sharpening. The moment of ease for the elves soon deflated. _**Like something is where it shouldn't be. **_He raised a brow at the third, a brow that basically said, 'You call this a sword?' _**I feel something familiar to my own self and yet not. **_On the fourth weapon he pointed a long clawed finger to the hilt implying it needed fixing. _**But none are like this Sesshomaru, none in this era... **_Just as Sesshomaru reached the fifth he cocked a head studying it deeply. There was something about this sword that called to his mind, it was long and thick for a sword, a nice hilt to grasp upon… _**INUYASHA! **_Sesshomaru's conscience screamed out as he forced the sword roughly back in the elf's hands with suddenly widened eyes as his thoughts realized what his senses hadn't. It wasn't surprising his senses had been baffled. Sesshomaru had gone for so long without smelling nor feeling his brother until now. _**I sense him!**_

"My lord, is something the matter?" Lady Galadriel asked the demon lord, who had looked immensely disturbed. The sight of an uneasy Sesshomaru only frightened the other elves. One of the elder elves had begun to overlook the swords now as Sesshomaru had stepped off to the side for a moment to feel Inuyasha's aura.

**_It only lasted a second… but that was for us._** Lord Sesshomaru didn't take anything for granted, he knew of few things, someone could break the portals as he and Kouga had done. The sight of Lady Galadriel intensified his theory that Inuyasha could've had a moment with Kagome upon remembering the earring. In fact, the demon lord didn't doubt it, as he remembered the gift bequeathed upon the miko. It was he, Sesshomaru's idea, that suggested the jewelry to Lady Galadriel believing Kagome would need to speak to him should she need help while he aided the elves.

"Nothing," he said, though Lady Galadriel knew the demon lord to be lying. If she could foresee the future she could easily read people and the actions they wanted to take.

**_You may have made a home with us, but your heart does not lie here,_** Lady Galadriel spoke inside the demon lord's head knowing he wouldn't want this issue to be spoken aloud. His eyes snapped up to the woman. **_Your heart lies with your family. You don't want to be here. Rather than analyze details and slowly deduce what would be the most logical reasoning, I suggest you follow your heart and go to them my lord._**

"I am your advisor," he replied.

"We have others for that position," she answered. "Don't think you're the only man with the abilities." **_If you were to go with us you wouldn't fight. I believe we need you in this war to win. She needs you, _**Galadriel's voice tickled the inside of his head. Sesshomaru nodded once. The wind whirled dangerously around Sesshomaru and in a matter of seconds he had taken off on his cloud into the sky.

* * *

"Kagome," spoke a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. She turned around, away from the half of the world in which she stood with Legolas running away behind her. Everything slowed down behind Kagome, though it went unnoticed by her. The pain in Kagome's side seemed to fade momentarily as well as the numb cloud in her mind. The only feeling Kagome felt was the cold from her wound. Kagome stared in confusion at the man who stood before her, no longer did she see Shippo lying wounded on the ground, but Inuyasha in his red haori. They stood about five feet away from each other locked in each other's gazes, both of their worlds meshing for them to see one another. Behind Inuyasha was the background of the woods of Feudal Japan and behind her the grassy knolls and plains of somewhere entirely different than his homeland. Kagome's hands flew up for her earrings and she found only one remained. The explanation was simple, Kagome's mind had been on Inuyasha when the jewel had fallen so it had brought Kagome to him, or rather he to her, for a moment in time.

"Inuyasha," she said in a voice so soft, as if not to break what should've been a dream. Suddenly Kagome's eyes turned harsh on Inuyasha as she realized this was her one chance to speak to him, she would only get one chance to tell him everything she felt, and she had no idea how much time she had to do so. "You left me," Kagome said in a whisper simply, a dry laugh escaping her lips at this little fact that seemed to have a double meaning to it.

Inuyasha still couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome stood before him, he reveled in her scent, in her nearness, bent his brows at her shorn hair, frowned at the blood stain on her side, and would've stepped forward had Kagome not looked nor spoken to him like that. As much as Inuyasha wanted her, Kagome was the one woman he feared. "You left me so many times. You were always leaving me behind! Making me feel inferior to the group!" Her voice rose with every sentence that passed through her lips. Kagome looked away from Inuyasha for a moment. Kagome caught sight of Legolas very slowly notching an arrow, so slowly that she could see every minuscule movement made at a snail's pace, as if time were standing still just for the two former friends. Kagome's gaze was brought back to Inuyasha, but she wasn't sad anymore. Inuyasha could smell behind Kagome the stench of blood, blood that wasn't just her own, Shippo's. He could also smell the heady stench of death coming from monsters he'd never encountered before, they smelled like how Kikyou had smelt when she was undead.

"They won't leave me," Kagome said, her voice ringing with pride at belonging to the group, her heart warming away the cold feeling in her body. "I'm a key part of the group. No longer do I not know my worth Inuyasha. No one puts me down anymore…" Kagome's eyes flew back to Legolas as she swung her bow off of her arm and lazily notched a bow on it, holding the lowered bow over her knees. "He won't leave me like you did," she whispered with a small smile as the chain around her heart loosened, the small part that Inuyasha had held for so long seemed to disappear. Kagome cared for Inuyasha in a way far different than how she'd previously felt for him. She felt it coming, the goodbye she'd been waiting for.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha growled out, feeling rage encompass his body, his eyes locked on the back of a male still slowly pulling the string of his bow back. Everything told him that Kagome was lost to him now, to that man, that man she looked at as if he were a ray of light from the sun. Inuyasha wasn't at all pleased with that look. Inuyasha's eyes began to rim red, he would have his chance with Kagome if it cost him his life. Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kagome, come here now," he ordered, claws growing. Once upon a time ago Kagome had been fearful of Inuyasha when he'd turned into a demon and yet she had still approached him. Inuyasha waited now for Kagome to come to him like she had done so many times in the past.

Kagome kept her eyes on Legolas's back. It was as if she hadn't heard Inuyasha, in fact, Kagome hadn't heard him at all. Kagome's mind had been off in her own world. _**I don't feel a need to be near Inuyasha anymore, I feel a need to be near **_**_him_**_**,**_ Kagome thought silently. The half-demon took a step forward and touched her shoulder gently with his clawed fingers, relishing in the feel of her warm body beneath his hand. "Kagome you have to stay with me," he urged. She shrugged his arm away, still not looking at him. _**His touch doesn't do anything to me anymore, but **_**_his_**_**simple touches do,**_ she thought flushing. Inuyasha didn't like how Kagome had reacted to his touch neither did he like the blush on her cheeks as she stared at the male on her side of time. Inuyasha launched his arms out towards her again wanting to embrace her now that he knew she was real, but this time his arms went through her as if Kagome were a dream slowly unraveling. The connection was disappearing, fading with Kagome's fading thoughts of Inuyasha. _**I don't need him trying to comfort me, I have someone else who wishes to comfort me. And right now he is in trouble as I waste time here.**_

"I've got to help Legolas," Kagome said to herself, nodding her head as if to goad her away from this person. **_I care about Legolas. I feel more for him than I've felt for Inuyasha, Legolas has pushed him out of my heart. _**Kagome took a step away from Inuyasha before remembering he was behind her. "Goodbye Inuyasha, good luck with your life," she said not even sparing Inuyasha a glance as Kagome ran forward back into her time, everything suddenly flashed back moving quickly.

"KAGOME," yelled Inuyasha but his voice was lost as the image of where she was vanished before his eyes.

* * *

Kagome rushed forward. Everys tep she took a little more blood trailed behind her in the grass. The wraiths had descended upon Legolas, he'd stopped running and stood with a sword raised as the five remaining wraiths began to encircle him. _**What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? **_Kagome suddenly wished she had Kirara with her. Kagome's powers weren't as strong without the jewel, it didn't help she was cut with the weapon of a wraith, but she was determined to use what power she had. Kagome shot out an arrow as she ran followed by another, each bursting forth with a stream of bright energy that cut a path between the wraiths and Legolas. As long as the glow of Kagome's powers could intercept the two the wraiths would back even further away from the bright light. When Kagome finally made it to Legolas's side she was out of breath, but she wouldn't let him go down alone. Kagome snatched the jewel out of his hand, weakly held her sword, her arms shook under the weight, and she practically growled out, "Kill him and I'll make a wish on the jewel. If you kill me in the process I'll still make a wish and it'll disappear forever."

Before the wraiths could contemplate a strategy, before they could move, the sun beamed brightly behind Kagome and Legolas. A green whip snapped in the air lifting a wraith off its feet and swinging it far off into the woods. A howl arose as a pack of wolves descended upon the wraiths led by Kouga. And Kagome fell backwards into the arms of the man she'd found herself falling for.

* * *

Warmth, Kagome was certain she felt warmth radiating through her clothes to her cold body.**_ Am I dead? _**Kagome asked herself as her eyes moved underneath their heavy lids, she could see the flicker of red light shining through the darkness. Kagome's muscles felt strained, particularly her arms as if she'd tried carrying something too heavy for her, a sword. Kagome breathed deeply the smell of fire in the air and felt a sharp pain at her side, though it didn't hurt as much as it had before.

Kagome heard murmured words, she couldn't make them out from the ringing in her ears, and then sound began to filter back to her ears as she slowly opened one eye after the other. And there he was, an angel with the light of the fire shimmering like a halo around his light hair. Bright worried gray blue eyes shimmered like melted metal full of worry, the back of his hand lay over her forehead, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment relishing the touch of his cool fingers, when she opened her eyes he was smiling back at her. "She's awake and the fever broke!" After his lilting voice spoke Kagome could hear the stirring of a few other voices. "You're going to be okay now Kagome. Do you want to sit up?" Kagome nodded her head silently, enraptured with the fact that she was alive. **_He's safe. We're safe, _**she thought. Legolas placed an arm behind her back and supported Kagome as he lifted her up into a sitting position. Immediately Pippin and Merry ran over to place their bags behind her back in a makeshift resting area for her so she would have something comfy to lay against. Kagome barely winced when she sat up and smiled victoriously. **_The jewel?! _**Kagome opened her palms and found nothing in them, she began to hastily glance around, until his gentle hands dropped the jewel into her searching fingers. He closed her hand over it, "Its safe Kagome."

"That was a stupid act you did Kags! You shouldn't get up for another day and that's an order," came Kinta's growl.

"Freeze," Kagome murmured quietly as Kinta did as told.

"At least the lass has her humor back," muttered Gimli, he was actually sitting nearby. Kagome cast a glance around, trying to get used to the bright colors. She felt as if she'd been sleeping for quite a while. Shippo slept peacefully near her, his shoulders were bandaged. Kagome reached out to brush Shippo's bangs out of his eyes. The fox demon's skin tone was back to normal and his breathing had evened out. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of Shippo, observing her like a specimen that had been placed for his eyes alone. Every movement Kagome made Sesshomaru saw. Kouga lightly nudged Sesshomaru and cast a quick glance to Legolas who was watching Kagome with admiring eyes. Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding, signaling his permission for the joining between the two was already granted.

"Sister, it would bode you well should you not attempt something so… rash," Sesshomaru had wanted to say 'something so much like the half-breed,' but found he couldn't bring up that ill mutt's name considering the delicate situation. Kouga and Sesshomaru were still unsure what to make of sensing Inuyasha in a flash of a second, they would question Kagome when she was fully rejuvenated and as soon as Shippo awoke they would see to him.

"We were so scared," admitted Merry latching onto Kagome's side as Pippin fastened onto the other side. Kagome's eyes briefly met Legolas's, a small smirk flitted across his features at the actions of the hobbits, while Kagome pulled the two halflings close. Legolas, upon seeing Kagome awake and safe, got up and walked into the forest finding that he needed to stretch after such a long wait, and most of all he needed to sit back and take a breather. The past few days had been ones filled with worry.

Kagome had no idea why the hobbits should've been worried. **_We might've been injured, but they weren't injured beyond… _**"The weapons are supposed to turn people into wraiths." **_Turned into wraiths? _**Kagome gulped at the thought and soon found why she and Shippo had been the objects of worry. "Frodo was hit with their sword once! We almost lost him 'Gome! Thankfully elves can cure it."

"If Legolas weren't here I'd hate to think what would've happened," sobbed Pippin, Kagome felt the small hobbit's tears upon her clothing. "The whole two days you were lying there he never moved from you and Shippo, even when Lord Sesshomaru tried to help. Legolas stayed chanting elf magic. I'm so glad you're safe Kagome!"

Kagome cast a longing glance towards the woods, as if she desired to go after Legolas. Her gaze flew to Kinta who was fiddling with his necklace, if she got up he would question it. Kouga shifted where he sat, looked at Sesshomaru who averted his gaze from Kouga with no intentions of helping Kagome, and gathered his courage to speak up. "Kinta, why don't you and the hobbits go and fetch some wood? Take Gimli along with you, he's got an axe." Kinta bolted upright, saluted his father, cast a saucy grin to Kagome, and then took off shepherding the hobbits and dwarf with him into the woods. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga for interfering, Kouga ignored Sesshomaru's icy glare considering Kouga was used to it from his wife, and soon felt Kagome's questioning eyes upon him.

"We've already got a load of wood," she stated motioning towards a pile that lay near Aragorn.

"Yeah, but my son was starting to wear on my nerves. Besides, you look like you need a stretch and my son would never let you get up," yawned Kouga easily leaning back against a tree. Sesshomaru elbowed Kouga and the wolf demon returned the jibe. Kagome, unaware of the childish fight going on beside Shippo involving two powerful demons, got up slowly. When she'd found her footing Kagome took off into the woods after Legolas. Kagome had to find him, though she didn't know how to approach Legolas, she had to do it. She needed to speak to him now. Kagome didn't know what she would say, but she would find the words and if not the words she would find the right actions.

After Kagome had left, Kouga looked to Aragorn who was busy whittling his piece of wood, often had his knife scraped over this piece slowly carving a figurine. The wooden figure had yet to emerge, but a shape was slowly shifting under his nimble fingers. It was from Legolas that Aragorn had learned as a small child how to carve. Kouga turned to look at Sesshomaru when Aragorn didn't look up at him. "When do you think they'll realize it?"

"What makes you think they haven't?" Aragorn answered, his dark thoughtful eyes never leaving his work.

* * *

"This tree looks good to chop," said Pippin pointing to a large oak that had many branches sprouting off its sides. Kinta tooka deep whiff of the tree, he could feel magic emitting from it, but didn't question the power in the tree. A tree with power was known to cause romance when burnt in a fire and Kinta definitely needed that. Gimli rubbed his hand together before lifting his axe up high in the air and bringing it down on a branch attached to the tree. When a loud grunt was heard two pairs of hobbit eyes, a pair of dwarf eyes, and a pair of hanyou eyes looked up in shock as they found the tree opening a pair of eyes back at them. Gimli dropped his axe in surprise. Kinta looked down at the hobbits, each wearing a look that clearly read 'oh shit.' The branches swung down and held fast Kinta and Pippin in one hand and Merry and Gimli in the other. Despite all of their squirming none of the men could get loose from its grip, the tree was far stronger than Kinta.

"Orcs should not try to hurt one that is stronger," said the tree in a voice as slow as syrup. A mossy beard appeared to move with a crack in the bark underneath the moss that appeared like a pair of lips.

"We're not orcs," cried Pippin kicking his little hairy feet to no avail. "Put us down you big old tree!"

"This isn't a tree Pip," groaned Kinta as the ent began walking off through the woods with four captives in its hands. "Its an ent. A very pissed off ent!"

* * *

It was hard to follow Legolas's tracks since he left none, so Kagome trailed in the direction he went. The young woman placed a hand on one of the nearby saplings and spoke softly, "You've helped me before my quiet friends, please guide me again. Where is Legolas?" All at once the roots in the ground began to slowly shift making a clear path for her to follow. Kagome trailed quickly through the woods, hoping she wouldn't run into Kinta and the others before she found Legolas.

He'd sat up in a tree for a few minutes, just leaning against the comfy boughs that accommodated him resting letting it all out. His sighs that had wanted to escape when she was lying prone on the earth were able to escape now. The worried brow he'd hidden from the rest of the group was now furrowed for when it was unable to show itself. The lone pounding of his fist on the bark of the tree from his previous frustration that he hadn't been able to reveal. And the murmurs of thanks to the heavens that she had made it through the pain as well as Shippo. Legolas stiffened when he heard footsteps and looked down to find her brown eyes upon him.

"Legolas, thank you," she murmured, and something shone bright in her eyes that Legolas hadn't seen before. It was something that gave him hope and looked akin to something other than normal gratitude. In a fluid motion he used a branch to land softly in front of her out of the tree.

She was the one he desired. Legolas had to do it. For so long he'd waited and he was honestly tired of waiting. His fingers danced across her face to cup her cheek and then drifted back lacing into her black choppy hair. The elf prince leaned downward. A breath hitched in Kagome's throat, but rather than wait for him to breech the gap between them, she stood up on the tips of her toes meeting him halfway, proving to Legolas that she had wanted to try this just as he had. Their lips met tentatively, Kagome felt a small shock at the intimate touch. And when Legolas met Kagome's lips he relied upon instinct and followed the motions of moving his lips gently against her own in a sweet kiss. Their lips tasted one another, warm silky skin moving against the other. **_This feels so nice, _**Kagome thought, **_I can't believe I've been missing out on this with him all this time. _**Kagome bit lightly on Legolas's bottom lip tugging it to which his throat made a breathy noise. The next thing she knew Legolas's tongue had found its way in her mouth swirling around tasting her more intimately, her tongue met his in the warmth, and they continued, bringing the kiss to more passionate bounds with each second that past. It was as if a time bomb had suddenly gone off in their systems, emotions that had been pent up were now able to break free. Legolas reached down, wrapping his arms around her waist to hoist her up against his warm body. Kagome immediately fell into sync wrapping her arms around his shoulders, not noticing that Legolas's lips smiled against her own as they continued kissing.

Legolas didn't want to stop kissing her, a hundred scarce kisses could barely quench his desire to continue. A million kisses would never sate his necessity to have her lips upon his own. Their breathing became more ragged as their lips sought one another over and over. Her fingers twisted in his hair driving him on as Legolas pushed her against the tree pressing his body to her own. She was molded to him, leaning up to kiss him in desperation, her chest rubbing against his sparking the fire in Legolas's body even more at such a movement.

But soon one of Kagome's hands untangled itself from around his neck and moved to push lightly against Legolas's chest. She leaned back down on the heels of her feet, Legolas's lips wanted to trail after her own. He felt that parting from her lips had been a vain endeavor on her part because he knew after tasting Kagome's lips he would never want to taste another pair, and he promised himself that soon he would taste her again. She would be his.

Kagome looked up at Legolas through hooded eyes that looked steeped still in the moment of bliss, her breathing came in light little pants like his own, her cheeks were flushed, and so were his. For a moment they just stood there looking at one another, neither noticing how their arms automatically wrapped around the other as if their bodies were trying to voice what their hearts would yet allow their mouths to voice. Nor did the two notice how the tree branches moved as if to curtain them from the view of any who might pass by. These two youthful beings of nature stood in silence enraptured with the kiss they had shared.

* * *

**To be continued.**

Next chapter...

Kagome: You had to put Inuyasha in here! You had to bring him up!

Chika: It makes for a plot twist, he'll be in the next chapter a lot! Don't worry you'll still get pretty boy-

Legolas: -glares at Chika- You've been talking to Kouga havent you?

Kouga: Don't tease the author pretty boy!

Legolas: -places arm around Kagome's shoulders- How convenient for Kagome and I you get rid of the distractions.

Kinta: I'm not a distraction!

Pippin: I admit to being a distraction, my charm takes away from the main characters of the story.

Other characters: ... 0.o ...

Chika: Also to come, Legolas will receive a message from good ole pops.

Legolas: I loathe you Chika.

Chika: And someone finds a way to interrupt some sweet romancing.

Kagome: I loathe her more.

Frodo: I wasn't even mentioned here.

Chika: You'll get your part soon Frodo.

Frodo: I don't even get a bootycall!


	18. Chapter 18 Author's Note Before Chap

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the delay. I was going to post the new chapter today and when I went to edit it the computer totally deleted the chapter. I will have it on by next week, I promise. I'm trying to rewrite the whole d*** thing from scratch amidst tears that want to pour from the 24 pages –that's right not 5 nor 10 but 24 pages- I was going to put up. Thank you for all of your reviews and I will have the chapter up next week. I'm terribly sorry for the delay and I just wanted you to know why its taking so long. I'm going to spend the next five minutes using every curse word known to man on my computer and then I shall write 4-10 pages because I really want to try and get this up this week and not next week. I'm just using sometime next week as a deadline to get this done.**


	19. Chapter 19 Here Comes Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha related.**

**Author's note: Here is the chapter, slightly altered from what I'd intended but what I'd intended had been deleted when my computer rebooted & it went poof. Put in some more romancing though :) This chapter was made with many tears & much determination! Lol Thank you so much for your comforting words –sniffles- they helped me finish this chappie in record time! –pumps fist- I owe you guys! Its relatively longer than the 1 I had intended. Oh, the Aragorn/Arwen tale is something I made up, I always wondered why they didn't search for each other so here's my explanation. I hope you enjoy, and like usual anything you see wrong in spelling or mess ups just tell me. Thank you guys!**

* * *

They sat there for what seemed like hours. At some point they'd ended up sitting on the ground, but neither remembered who'd brought them to such a position. After that kiss they both had awkwardly blushed and begun talking about random things like Kagome's future, her three friends furistic friends, how long it really took for an elf to grow up, and in between every discussion they would share a kiss finding that neither could get enough of those kisses. And so, after both compared their lack of relationships and found they were on even grounds, and discussed a few more random things like Legolas asking Kagome her favorite time of day, they kissed once more.

Legolas continued kissing Kagome breathless, kissing her cheeks, her neck, anything that he could kiss he tried. He wanted to taste her and Kagome was too caught up in her pent up hormones to stop him. Kagome moaned very lightly when he kissed at her neck and it was with sheer male pride that Legolas watched her neck arch of its own accord to accept more from his lips. Legolas's smooth lips met her silky skin leaving a trail of wet and warm kisses on her neck. His hand went to rest on her side and Kagome winced. "Sorry," Legolas whispered against her lips remembering Kagome's wound, his finger rose above that area to keep her in place for a kiss that would make up to her for the small bit of pain he'd just caused Kagome. When Kagome realized that she was heavily making out with Legolas and that this was far too soon, Kagome pulled away lightly. Legolas's lips trailed after her wishing for more nectar from her mouth, and she actually giggled at the starry eyed look on his face. His cheeks turned pink and Kagome could hardly fathom that the elf prince was blushing because of her.

"Legolas," she sighed with a small lilting laugh. Kagome felt unbelievable warmth spread through her chest. **_So this is what its like to be kissed by someone who likes you back, _**she thought. Legolas vowed right then and there that the loveliest word he would ever hear from her mouth was his name. Gimli could randomly appear, insult him for five minutes, smite the elf with his axe, and Legolas would die a very happy elf. Legolas's long fingers brushed aside the hair in her face. For a full moment Legolas just looked into her eyes, causing Kagome's cheeks to heat up and she turned away from bashfulness.

"Kagome," he murmured as if it were a prayer, a blessing, and a plea all in one.

"Um… I need to ask you…" Her voice trailed off as her fingers grasped numbly at the grass around her and she began flicking the grass back and forth to keep her eyes on something else. "Um… Can we…"

"May I court you?" Legolas asked her halting her words. For a moment Kagome's mind lost all train of thought and her fingers froze on the blades of grass. Kagome looked up into his happy face. Legolas rarely smiled and here Kagome was witnessing one of the most spectacular things she'd ever seen him reveal, and he was revealing it to her. He reached out and cupped her face like he'd wanted to do for so terribly long. These aches and longings were finally being satisfied; it was the happiest day in his incredibly long life.

"Uhm," Kagome mumbled intelligently, inside she was kicking herself. "Yes," she finally managed to say despite all the trouble of forming words was becoming. "Yes," she repeated smiling even brighter as Legolas swooped in at that moment to lay his warm lips upon her own. "But," she said pulling back and placing a hand on his shoulder to stop Legolas from following after. "May we take things slow?"

"Slow?" Legolas asked having no idea what Kagome meant. In fact, Legolas's thoughts were Miroku worthy as he thought she meant something else.

Not knowing where Legolas's mind was or why his gaze seemed mischievous, Kagome explained, "Um… you know, take things courting slowly? It's just… I've just realized for some time that I liked you and now I finally realized I really wanted to take things with you to something, not that I didn't before, but before I hadn't settled things with how I felt but-" Legolas placed a finger over her lips halting anymore words from falling forth.

"Yes, we may take all the time in the world for you," Legolas whispered for Kagome, though on the inside he very much wanted the complete opposite of that. Though immortals wooed in decades, Legolas felt himself wanting to woo her before the month was out and have himself a bride.

"Good," she said quietly as Legolas leaned in once more, but he halted when he saw Kagome freeze up as if a dissatisfying thought had just entered her head.

"Kagome?" Legolas said gaining her attention as she looked back at him, her teeth chewing nervously along her bottom lip. He was distracted momentarily by that mouth being bitten upon by her beautiful teeth, but was brought back when Kagome voiced, "What about the others?"

"What do you mean-"

"KAGOME!" Shippo's voice came hurling through the woods halting their discussion. Kagome looked up and launched herself up, grabbing a hold of Legolas's hand, and they began running back towards the campsite.

* * *

He had her. Oh did he have her! Inuyasha had enough detail to go on. He had the description of the land behind her. He knew Kagome was in the past thanks to all of the **old **burnt books that he'd found traces of in Kouga and Sesshomaru's homes. But the real key that had helped him find her was that name. That one little name that had caused Kagome to slip up entirely. "Legolas," he breathed, his fingers skimming over the many books he had until he came over the one book that held the key to his retribution.

You see Inuyasha had been hording books for years ever since her disappearance. What had begun as a passing fancy to know where Kagome was had soon grown into an obsession. Wherever he went books were taken. At first Kikyou hadn't noticed a single thing, she'd been oblivious to the truth and had fancied that her husband had wanted to read and learn. Gradually as she read the stories from the past, never stories made by famous authors of their time, always myths and histories, she began to piece the puzzle together and had realized what Inuyasha had been spending all of his time doing. That was when one of their first fights had begun, back when their children were small. He could remember the yelling she'd done at him, the flinging of pots that had broken nearby, and his children cowering as they ran back to their rooms stuffing their ears with their fingers to drown out the yelling from their parents. Inuyasha had appeased his wife by telling her all the books would be gone by the end of the week. And so he'd found a cave for his obsession that Kikyou had never found out about, to the day she died she'd never know about it.

"Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins," hissed Inuyasha prying open the old book. He'd gotten a translator when he'd found this book, a short, squat, and stubby man who'd said he could read 'common tongue.' He'd memorized the story, there were only a few pictures in the book, but amidst the pictures Inuyasha settled upon the one that had transfixed him when he'd first found the book.

A picture of two men fighting side by side, elves from what the translator had told him. One of the men had oriental features and short black hair while the other man had long blond hair. The younger of the two had a sword on their belt that had made Inuyasha study the picture greatly for a time. The sword's hilt had resembled Tetsusaiga, but Inuyasha had brushed away the idea back when he'd talked to the translator after finding out the story was about a ring of power, not a jewel, and the person beside this Legolas, was named _**Kohgumye.**_ The caption underneath the picture read: 'Fighting to defend Shep.'

Inuyasha felt like smacking himself for not realizing all the similarities. _**Bastard translator wasn't translating it right! It's Kagome, not Kohgumye! But at least now I know where she is and when. I can find her now.**_

* * *

Aragorn sat there in silence with Kouga and Sesshomaru. Shippo moved around in his sleep, still healing from his pain as they kept a vigil. "Aragorn… we felt him the day of the attack," Kouga voiced amidst the three that were awake. He felt free to talk to the ranger about this above all other human beings. "Aragorn, on that day did you see anything odd happen?"

"Yes," admitted Aragorn raising a hand to scratch at his dirty head before he began to think over something he'd been meaning to mention. At first Aragorn had tried to nullify what had happened, stated to himself that it was just his imagination. "When we were fighting… there was a moment when Kagome seemed to freeze… but I didn't think much of it because after I blinked she was moving again," he spoke evenly as the two demons listened to his every word. "Though I do believe that might've happened at the same time both of you felt him. Perhaps it is all connected. If so we should be wary."

_**Aragorn can speak as astutely as **__**he**__** could when given the moment. And Aragorn has a fire in his eyes like **__**her**__**,**_ Kouga mused to himself. _**Funny, after hundreds of generations there can still be some remnants of the original founders of a family.**_

"Hnn," commented Sesshomaru, his fingertips glowing green at the thought of Inuyasha returning to claim Kagome.

"He really must be trying to get here," sighed Kouga.

"Though the half-breed will never cross, restrictions should be put in place for her," voiced Sesshomaru, his stare focused on Kouga with obvious meaning. Kagome shouldn't be let out of their sight. If somehow Inuyasha had gotten past the barriers they'd placed up he would come for her above all others.

"Sounds like a perfect way to help bring things closer, especially if she has a bodyguard following her around," smirked Kouga causing Sesshomaru to just glare at him as Aragorn smiled. Shippo groaned in his sleep. The fox demon moved around as his nightmare came tenfold. Ever since he'd fallen into a sleep Shippo had been muttering under his breath, whining, or snarling. Suddenly the fox demon bolted upright where he'd been lying, eyes bright with fear from the dream, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from moving so fast, and shouting out, "KAGOME!"

Kouga quickly clamped a hand on Shippo's shoulder startling the demon and causing him to bare his fangs on the wolf demon. "Whoa there fox! It's just me. It was only a dream Ship. Only a dream." Shippo was breathing heavily, trying to steady himself and stop his heartbeat from steadily beating. He'd had a horrible nightmare that the well had appeared and Inuyasha had dragged Kagome back down into it screaming, her hands bleeding from clutching onto the trees and the top of the well to keep from going, and in the end everyone had been too frozen with fear to move. Shippo ran a clawed hand through his hair and thought to himself, _**That won't happen with us around.**_

Kouga caught the scent of something coming right their way and looked over at the unnerved Shippo, glad that the fox's mind was elsewhere. _**Shit! Here comes trouble and Shippo will smell it unless I do something, **_thought Kouga. He glanced over at Sesshomaru who lifted up a brow as if questioning Kouga whether or not he had an idea. Kouga jumped on Shippo tackling him down and crying out, "You know what! We haven't wrestled in a long time!"

At that moment Kagome and Legolas came bounding in, Legolas running into Kagome along the way and they both tripped onto the ground. Sesshomaru got up deftly and swooped in to pick up Kagome off her knees, set her down properly, dust her off, and did something incredibly odd. Sesshomaru leaned in, sniffing at Kagome's face as if checking it for damage, and then rubbed his cheek against her face like a dog nuzzling her. Shippo stared incredulously at the open display of affection from Sesshomaru and just gaped until the dog demon glared at Shippo. The fox demon huffed at Kouga, "Dammit! Will you get off of me?! Now I'm going to reek of you!"

"Then you might actually have luck with the ladies," chuckled Kouga as he got up off of Shippo and lunged at Legolas, bumping faces with him and gripping his arms as if he were going to toss him to the ground and fight. "You want a piece of this blondie?" For a full minute Kagome was confused until it clicked in her head like a light bulb finally being flicked on. _**Legolas and I smell like one another, **_she thought. Kagome blushed a deep red. _**So Sesshomaru knows now…? Or maybe he just wanted to protect me from being interrogated by Shippo. **_Kagome hoped the latter of the two and nodded her head with that thought. Kagome really didn't want to believe others knew about her growing feelings towards Legolas. Hell, she'd just found out her feelings for him as of late. Though she didn't take into account that Sesshomaru had nuzzled her face, meaning he knew something had happened. Legolas had caught on as soon as he'd heard Shippo complaining of smelling like Kouga. However, that didn't detour him from dodging Kouga who was jumping towards Legolas. Soon Legolas was thrown on his stomach, head locked in Kouga's arms in a head grip. "Say alpha! Say it!"

"Alpha," grunted Legolas as Kouga let go of him and ruffled Legolas's pale blond hair. Legolas looked at Kouga with an irritated glance before running his hand through his hair trying to fix it. "Lord Kouga, I don't know whether you're a thorn in my side or a friend." Kouga smirked. Shippo snickered at that.

"Just Kouga kid. The only one who can all me Lord is my wife," smirked the wolf, glad that Kagome's love interest wasn't as stuck up as he appeared. Kagome whacked Kouga upside the head for that perverted comment.

"Too bad Shippo doesn't know anything about what a woman will call a man," he teased dodging another hit from Kagome as he got up. Kouga stuck his tongue over at Shippo who was still seething at that comment concerning the ladies. Truth be told, Shippo was indeed wishing for some female companionship, and it had been quite some time since he'd messed around with any female. Fox demons were by nature very minx-like creatures and were known for their seductive magic. Shippo pulled out his shoe and went to toss it at a running Kouga, the wolf demon dodged Shippo's shoe, the shoe flew past his head hitting something else causing Kouga to snicker evilly until he heard the most terrifying sound of all time.

"Hnn." Kouga gulped and turned around, his face matched a ghostly pale of Shippo's own as they both stared at a disgruntled Sesshomaru who held the shoe between two fingers, an angry red mark on his head, making his crescent moon a mixture of purple and red. His eyes stared at the two other demons like daggers and Kagome subtly scooted over to sit between Aragorn and Legolas.

* * *

Inuyasha was ready. He'd gathered all the supplies he needed in his little cave. A small circle was drawn in the dirt of it, in the center of the rows of books. He'd placed the items he'd needed in the very center, all piled around the book. There was some of the clothing Sango and Miroku had left behind when they'd journeyed onto the different time, as well as a few toys that had belonged to their children. A toy-spinning top of Shippo's was easy to acquire. Inuyasha had been lucky in finding one of Kirara's teeth on the dirt floor of Sango and Miroku's old home. Sneaking into the fox den and stealing one of Kouga's fur pelts had been hard to do considering that red head and the damn new leader had lunged at him and ordered the whole wolf pack to attack. The pelt had been placed up in reverence for their comrade in a different world. Inuyasha had killed two wolf demons and a mess load of wolves to get out of that scrape with just a few scratches. Acquiring items belonging to Rin and Sesshomaru had been the hardest, it had nearly cost him his life. Inuyasha had snuck into the palace of the west, portraying a servant, and went into the rooms he'd sniffed out that had belonged to Sesshomaru and were shut as reverence for the son and his ward. When Inuyasha had acquired a brush for Sesshomaru, the dog demon had a vain spot for his hair that Inuyasha knew about, and one of Rin's old yellow and orange kimonos he'd been caught just as he'd reached the gate. Sesshomaru's mother had sent a whole damn militia after him and he'd broken an arm and fractured two ribs from that scrape before he lost them by jumping into a river.

Inuyasha stared at all the belongings. There was just two more pieces needed. Her piece. And his sacrifice. Inuyasha pulled out the uniform. It was the same old, bloody, uniform Kagome had worn during the last battle with Naraku before she'd donned the miko garb. The village had kept her old clothes as a religious article for her and he'd stolen it from the head miko of the village.

"Find her, the one who was present in much of my life," he began the spell quite easily, with a firm voice, though it had taken him two nights to write down the right words and memorize them. Words spoken from the heart and made up were stronger than any spell.

"The one who looks like my late wife,

"Open up the world she's in,

"Past the Shire and far from Lothlorein," as he said the words the energy in the cave spiked up, books were blown down from their shelves and the wind howled spinning around him and the circle he stood beside.

"Near the one named Legolas," he said watching as the ring of the circle turned a bright purple for a moment. A small hole began in the center swallowing up the book, growing larger with every word of his and eating the rest of the articles.

"The one who has taken herself further into the past,

"I will give you a gift to bind her to me,

"And make all others blind to thee," he spoke, smirking at the words he spoke. This would keep the other demons from sensing him and ruining all of his fun. Inuyasha pulled out a blade from the pocket on his side ready for the ultimate sacrifice.

"I make an offering of blood from my veins," he hissed slitting the palm of his hand and letting the red liquid ooze out before covering her old clothes with it, joining their blood together.

"To open the portal and let loose the chains," he finished tossing the soiled attire into the small hole that suddenly opened up wide for him upon devouring the item. The chain spell placed upon the portal, by Sesshomaru and Kouga, was broken now with that offering. His blood and her blood mixed together as one was the ultimate sacrifice in anything, stronger than any offering and able to break any spell. After all, in their bodies they were strong enough to defeat Naraku, so a small sampling of their blood could easily break a simple chaining spell.

Inuyasha stepped forward, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet aroma drifting on the wind from within the hole. Inuyasha could smell **her** on the breeze. The scent was a few days old, but he could smell her. "Here I come Kagome," he said almost as if it were a vow, something he intended on making sure to complete. Inuyasha jumped into the hole and disappeared into a bright purple light. On his side, in the Feudal Era, the hole closed up upon his entrance. For Inuyasha though, he was inside a long and unwinding tunnel. Darkness engulfed him, far different from the light that would shine when jumping in with Kagome. Then again, Inuyasha didn't have good intentions as she'd had. The wind blew back his long white hair, his eyes sought out the darkness and soon he was rushing towards something far away in the distance. Inuyasha was heading straight for a bright opening, it was small, but he would make it to that opening soon. He was coming for her.

* * *

"Did you have to do that to them Sesh?" Kagome asked, taking a liberty with Sesshomaru that Aragorn and Legolas had never heard come from anyone's lips until they'd joined this motley crew. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to Kagome and lingered on her for a moment, bright golden eyes that seemed to be laughing when his face could not.

"Hnn," he said with a quick nod of the head. Strung up by his mokomoko was Kouga upside-down. Shippo had a small red welt on his forehead where he leaned against a tree. Kagome had adamantly disapproved of Sesshomaru doing worse to Shippo now that he was awake. Sesshomaru raised his hand and with a quick snap of his fingers the mokomoko release Kouga, allowing him to fall with a thud on his back, and slithered over and around Sesshomaru's waist.

"You're lucky I'm still recovering," grunted Shippo moving over to plop down a foot away from Sesshomaru. Kouga came crawling over because when he stood he couldn't walk in a straight line. "Speak our concerns wolf," ordered Sesshomaru.

The wolf glared at Sesshomaru and snarled, "What chatterbox? You want me to talk after you just strung me up with that great ball of fluff?!" Kagome rubbed her head and mumbled silently, "Some things never change."

"Hnn," threatened Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing at the wolf who came close to barking at the Sesshomaru. Kouga huffed and sat down ready to interrogate Kagome. Kouga watched her for a moment, her mind seemed to be elsewhere as her fingers played with the jewel in her pocket. Kagome was thinking over the right wish to wish for.

"Yo Kags," Kouga said opening his eyes to stare at Kagome who was meshed between Aragorn and Legolas in a comfy manner. Kagome broke away from her thoughts to look up at Kouga. She felt the comfortable heat from Legolas's arm. She was trying with all her might not to look him in the eyes for fear she would blush and give them away. Those kisses had been on her mind since they'd happened and Kagome had to admit something to herself. _**Legolas is one hell of a kisser.**_ Kagome nudged Aragorn's knee with her own and watched him nudge back goodheartedly causing her leg to bump with Legolas's.

"Yes Kouga?" Kagome asked, with more light in her heart than she'd had for some time. The person who'd helped supply that lightness of heart sat right beside Kagome. She dropped the jewel in her pocket and placed her hands on her knees cheerfully.

"We think that Inuyasha might be trying to get here-"

"Yeah right! Like that dufus could get here," huffed Shippo who was just now hearing of this. "What gives you that idea wolf man?"

"Well while you were in dream world sleeping beauty…" Kouga snapped back, "Sesshomaru sensed him and I could smell old dog-turd. We both talked about it and it appears it happened at the same time. Hell, Aragorn told us Kagome froze in battle, so she probably sensed him too," huffed Kouga reaching over to thump Shippo over the head in the same spot where Sesshomaru had hit him. Even when Inuyasha wasn't around it appeared the fox still got hit on the head, even if he was a grown man now.

"Now that you mention it I did smell something rank but then again I was passing out-"

"Fainting," snickered Kouga mockingly as he threw his hand up to his forehead like a damsel about to pass out.

"I did speak to him," whispered Kagome looking up at the three demons. She felt Legolas's gaze on her head. Legolas didn't know whether or not to take Kagome talking to Inuyasha as a good thing or a bad thing, she had been in love with the half demon. "I saw the Feudal Era-"

"Shit," muttered Kouga shaking his head as Shippo tried to better assess the situation now that he was wide-awake with just a slight pain in his shoulder.

"Even if he did see this place mom, I highly doubt Inu-baka would be able to figure out exactly when and where we are. It isn't like you let something slip," replied Shippo as if this wasn't anything to be concerned with. Kagome felt her stomach drop at that. Her mind replayed over the whole meeting with Inuyasha and with each word she remembered speaking she felt her stomach dropping even lower until she felt sick.

"I said your name," she all but whispered quietly. Aragorn tilted his head beside her and immediately Legolas looked down at Kagome wishing she would look up. _**Did I hear her properly? She said my name, **_Legolas wondered to himself. Kagome's gaze stayed firm on the ground. She didn't have the heart to look up at him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to be berated for saying something she shouldn't have or put down for doing something stupid.

"What mama?" Shippo asked having not heard all what Kagome said. Then again Shippo's head was still thrumming from both hits to the head, no thanks to the stupid demons he hung out with.

"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" (Why did you do that?) Legolas whispered to Kagome, he felt safe in the knowledge that only Sesshomaru could fully understand what he was saying in Sindarian. Whenever Shippo would try to speak his tongue it always took him a few moments to remember, the same held for Kouga. And Legolas felt more than safe with Sesshomaru and Aragorn hearing him.

"I needed him to know that I didn't love him anymore," Kagome admitted, not wanting to look up. Aragorn heard that from where he sat close beside Kagome and felt as if his body were on pins and needles at this discovery. Kagome sounded as if she were dangerously close to falling for his elfin friend. Legolas's heart warmed up and it felt overjoyed that she would tell Inuyasha that she didn't love him anymore. Best of all, she'd mentioned him at some point. Maybe she'd started caring about him when he had started caring about her.

"What did you tell him mama?"

"Legolas." She said the one word that had been able to bring about happiness to her, feeling dread with saying it this time.

"Oh shit," murmured Shippo as he thought about the one name Kagome mentioned. He looked over to Sesshomaru and Kouga, their eyes were filled with the same worry. In fact, Kouga's mouth was already open in a slew or curses as Shippo got up and punched a tree knocking it to the ground with a loud shake. Amidst the curses and tree shaking Kagome found the ability to look up and meet Legolas's eyes. An apology shone brightly in them as well as guilt for what she'd done. Kagome sincerely hoped Legolas wouldn't berate her for make a foolish mistake by doing that. Instead of yelling at Kagome, telling her she was worthless, or storming off the elf wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "N'dela no'ta." (Don't worry about it)

"You can sure as hell bet his name was in a lot of books," groaned Kouga. "Hell, he was the only person with that damn name! She should've just said Aragorn's name, that would've brought him here sooner."

Aragorn looked up, "There are books about us."

"There _**were**_ books about you. At least until Sesshomaru and I read them. We promptly sacked and trashed them," said Kouga.

"You worry when he is not here. If he were we would notice," said Sesshomaru speaking clearly through the pandemonium.

"And what do we do if he shows up? I highly doubt Kagome would want to kill him," growled Shippo, his eyes flashing red briefly as he ran a claw down the tree leaving behind a trail of scratch marks. "Though I could care less about him."

No one had noticed throughout the whole arguing Legolas and Kagome still staring at each other, nor had they noticed how Legolas had bumped his noggin with her own lightly and how she'd blushed. Given courage by Legolas's sweet gestures Kagome went to brace her hand on the tree to get him, Legolas grabbed her arm and helped steady her, pain still shot from her wound but at least she was still alive. And the pain would go away in a few more days.

"We'll get through this. Lets not worry about him and continue on," spoke up Kagome silencing the others. "We've got friends to find."

* * *

"Poor Kagome. I'm betting she misses me," sighed Kinta from where he sat on Treebeard's shoulder. He'd been daydreaming about taking her out, he even still had the seeds in his pocket that he wanted to give both Kagome and his mom. Pippin and Merry sat on Treebeard's head dangling their feet over the rough bark. Both lazy hobbits were finding solace in the small fact that they didn't have to walk anymore. It was actually quite comfortable being carried around on their own personal escort... with the small exception they had no idea where the ent was taking them. Gimli sat upon Treebeard's other shoulder sighing at the loss over his axe that he had dropped when Treebeard had taken them.

"You're so pathetic," sighed Pippin shaking his head at the obvious stupidity of the wolf.

"If I were so pathetic why would she give me these?" Kinta asked proudly shaking his shoulders to display the necklace Kagome had placed upon him. He acted as if the bark and nuts adorning the string around his neck were sacred artifacts to be cherished.

"Obviously to stop you from accosting her," cried out Merry slapping his forehead as he found the one person in the world who was dimmer than Pippin.

"You're oblivious," said Kinta, grinning from ear to ear as he thought of his true love. "It's obvious Kags is in love." There was a moment of quiet from the group as Merry actually began to think, a rare moment in his life, though not as rare as Pippin thinking.

"Actually I think she is," said Merry snapping his fingers. "Think about it!" They all did think about it and realized Kagome could very well be in love. She'd been sighing for a while, blushing more and more, and beaming even more beautifully at people with that dazzling smile she had. _**The lass is in love, **_thought Gimli as he too began to go back over the days they'd spent together. It actually made sense when the clueless dwarf began to put the pieces together. Then again Gimli wasn't much of a romancer so it came as no surprise that he hadn't noticed. "But who could she be in love with?" Merry asked aloud.

"I know who," groaned Pippin. The halfling suddenly looked incredibly guilty as he shoved his face into his hands. Pippin pulled his face out of his hands to look back at the group with a distraught face. "I know who she's in love with alright. And you're not going to like it."

"Who?" Kinta asked, already fearing the answer. Kinta wouldn't be able to take it if Kagome was in love with that pointy eared elf.

"Me," admitted Pippin as he began nodding to assure the group that what he spoke was the truth.

"What the-" Kinta began, about ready to explode. Pippin had surely lost his mind.

"No its true. Kagome's been wearing my perfume more and more, she jokes around with me far too often, and sometimes I catch her humming around me. It's obvious she loves me."

"Pippin you may be right," said Merry with widened eyes. Gimli shook his head wishing he could throttle the group of idiots he rode with. **_If only I had me axe, _**he thought with a grunt.

"Poor thing! When we get back with the group I'm going to have to break it to her," whispered Pippin as he began imagining how distraught Kagome would be. He could already picture her face weeping into the hem of her dress at being turned down by him. "As much as I'd like to sleep with our dear Kagome I can't break her heart like that. She's a real woman and deserves someone in her life that will stay with her! And you know me Merry! I'm a free spirit, I can't be tied down," admitted the halfling as he ran a hand through his mass of curly hair.

"Tis true. Tis an honorable thing you do dear Pip, denying Kagome your body so that she can move on easier," stated Merry patting his cousin on the back as if he were doing a very noble deed that deserved half the shire and all the riches in the world. Gimli had already decided not to kill the halflings when he'd begun to find amusement in the faces Kinta was making. You'd think that Pippin and Merry were attacking him with sticks and stones with their conversation and the sour faces that appeared on Kinta's face.

"You've got to be kidding me," mumbled Kinta smacking Merry on the head.

"And she would've been a hellcat in the bed too," said Pippin slamming his fist against Treebeard's head, though the ent was made of sturdy stuff so the hobbit did no injury upon him. "As nice and quiet as she is, its always the quiet ones!"

"You two are hopeless," chuckled Gimli as the ent slowed its pace upon seeing a bright white figure ahead of them.

* * *

Another two days had passed as the group ventured further into the woods following the trail of the ent. It would've been easier had Kagome ridden on Kouga's back or even used Sesshomaru's cloud, but neither wanted to split the group up even further. And though she'd hinted to Sesshomaru about him transforming into a behemoth dog Shippo had answered Kagome's pleas when Sesshomaru hadn't, "No one rides Sesshomaru's back." They were at an even slower pace anyway for Kagome's injury. Though she denied the pain they could hear her gritted teeth sharper than Aragorn could, but he caught on that action every once in a while when he would steal a glance in her direction. Shippo's wound had healed up quick in a matter of hours from his waking, but then again he was a demon. The only way someone could tell he was hurt was from the light scar on his shoulder. Kagome should've been healed by now with her priestess abilities, but Shippo had to explain to Kagome her body was unused to the germs now so it was taking its slow time adjusting. Kagome thought it made sense considering she'd only been up for a few months and her immune system hadn't exactly been needed during all that time. She caught herself every time she almost hissed a curse under her breath at the throbbing pain on her side. Legolas kept very close to her as did Sesshomaru, should she require assistance.

During this time Shippo had noticed something very odd about Kagome. She was becoming more and more clumsy. Every few steps Kagome would trip and Legolas would catch her. One time Shippo even thought Kagome purposefully flicked her foot in the right way to send off her slipper, she'd changed them because her boots were so worn down, but Kagome couldn't have possibly done that on purpose. Legolas had chased after that slipper and had dutifully put it back on while Shippo dismissed the idea and walked ahead. _**Then again, my mother always has been clumsy,**_ he thought to himself.

* * *

They'd just paused for a few hours of rest. Kagome walked off away from the group when Legolas halted her. Wandering off was the last thing he wanted her to do. And if she did wander off then that could provide them some more time together. "Kagome where are you headed?"

"Um, I just need to be alone for a moment," she said quickly, trying not to let her legs bounce from the need to go to the restroom.

"Why? Are you wor-"

"There's this thing everyone does by themselves, and I'm sure Kagome doesn't need help for it," snickered Shippo hinting to Legolas who immediately blushed a bright red as an embarrassed Kagome took off for the woods. Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the sound of wings. A white falcon flew above their heads. "Your father," said Aragorn recognizing the falcon at once as he looked over at Legolas. Shippo leaned back sharpening his blades with his long demon nails. It wouldn't suit for his nails to be sharper than his weapons. The falcon swooped over their heads once, twice, and one last time before it landed before Legolas with a leg offered out on which was a note. Kouga was doing pull ups on the branch of a tree, his tone muscles moving with his body, his eyes resting on Legolas, watching the elf's every move. Legolas took the letter off of the falcon's waiting leg, broke the royal seal over it, and read the message.

_Legolas,_

There was the first word. The king had no doubt the letter would reach his son and it screamed nothing but sureness. There was no 'dear' nor any 'to whom it concerns' out of pleasantries, just point blank. It was no surprise that Legolas had gotten a little bit of that attitude from his father.

_I'm pleased that you've passed through Lothlorein safely. However, I'm displeased that you didn't write a letter for my own viewing and I had to rely upon Haldir to do so instead._

Legolas reddened slightly at that. It wasn't his fault he'd forgotten to contact his father, his mind had been preoccupied at the time with something… someone else. That, and he'd been too busy readjusting his views, the same views his father had imposed upon him.

_I'm quite gladdened by the fact that the one ring appears to be the real ring of power and you aren't on a goose chase like I had originally thought. I cannot wait until this quest is over, I know your attention is fixed elsewhere, you were taught well by throwing yourself in your duties, but there is another duty you have to keep in mind that came far before this quest. The duty to provide a queen and an heir to our kingdom._

Legolas remembered all too well the day his father requested his presence before the quest had begun. King Thrandril had told Legolas to go in his place because he'd thought the ring to be brought to Elrond was nothing more than a fake, smoke and tall tales. At the end of that part of the letter Legolas realized he should've seen this coming for quite some time. In fact, his father had been scouting for a wife for him just days before Elrond had summoned the meeting concerning the one ring. Legolas's blood ran cold at the thought that his father might have someone picked out for him.

_I've searched high and low for a woman that would suit you, and though I found some women who would pass for good royals worthy to carry on our name. A perfect woman that can carry our name as gracefully as she can walk. __It has come to my attention, by Haldir, that within your companions resides a young elf of great merit. Well, not just any young elf, the legendary woman, the beauty of the tree. Lady Kagome. I have no idea what benefit she has portrayed in your group, but should she be worthy and you choose her I shall promptly have to bring her back to the palace to wait for you and your quest. After all, if she is to carry the heir and you have chosen her, which is a feat considering you're quite picky with everything like your mother was, then she shall need to remain uninjured._

Legolas didn't want the perfect wife, someone to stay behind while he fought, someone as graceful as a swan landing upon water. Legolas wanted quite the opposite. Legolas desired an imperfect wife, one who had already shown she could fight beside him and would willingly defend him as he would her, a graceless woman who could trip as easily as a baby learning to walk sometimes. He desired Kagome.

_Haldir said in a letter that you are more focused on your goals than you have been and you've been training regularly, now he did not mention it, but it is a father's hopes that his son has a reason, a feminine reason for this. I am departing to follow after you and will meet you in Edoras of the kingdom of Rohan. Haldir has been instructed to scout ahead of me so you may run into him before our paths cross. I aim to either arrange a marriage for you when I see you or judge this young woman and see if she'd make a great match._

_Your father_

Without a word Legolas crumpled the note in his fist and walked off in the opposite direction of where Kagome was. He needed to stew over this message. "He doesn't appear pleased," said Kouga giving one last pull up before landing firmly on the ground. "Hey Scruffy," Kouga voiced glancing over at Aragorn who raised a brow at this nickname. "Yeah I'm talking to you Scruffy. How about you go find Kagome and make sure she hasn't gotten lost or kidnapped and I'll go have a heart to heart with blondie?" Without waiting for a reply from Aragorn the wolf demon strode off after Legolas, moving with stealth and speed. Leaving Aragorn with not much choice the man got up and followed after the marks in the ground that belonged to Kagome.

Shippo looked up from sharpening his blades towards Sesshomaru. Shippo's eyes held an unusual gleam to them as if he knew something that no one else knew. "You know, thing would be a lot easier if Kagome was a demoness. She'd run faster and would always be safe. Too bad the only way mama could turn into a demon is if she married a demon."

"Hnn," murmured Sesshomaru cutting a glare towards the fox demon. Shippo quickly diverted his eyes and set about sharpening his sword with a fury. Better to drop the subject than allow Sesshomaru to kill him for being a pesky person and placing his nose in other people's business.

* * *

Kouga caught up to Legolas rather quickly. In no time he was standing in front of the elf, startling Legolas so much that he jumped back a few inches. "Yo blondie. What'd yer old man say that's got you so peeved?" If Legolas had been the person he was at the beginning of this mission he would've made a crack about Kouga being a wolf demon with 'dirty blood' perhaps, would've ignored him, and walked off silently to think to himself. But now, all because of her, Legolas raised his balled up fist and dropped the crumpled paper. Kouga caught it effortlessly and opened up the paper, smoothing it out on his leg, and began reading it as Legolas walked ahead. Legolas had to move or do something to keep his emotions from exploding. He'd never had so many problems with his emotions until Kagome, but he was grateful for them. Looking back on what he had been and now was, Legolas thought of his past self a quiet shadow that tagged along silently after the others serving its duty. Now Legolas was turning into a light flame of fire that played his part more prominently and more often happily. Though right now was one of those rare moments of anger.

"This should make you overjoyed blondie," said Kouga looking over the top of the letter at the elf that he walked alongside.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Legolas asked smoothly, as if he weren't concerned at all, though there was a slight tone of sarcasm in his words. Legolas was still as reserved as a cucumber even when he watned most to yell and shout.

"Well, your old man talks about Kagome so much. That and he basically said he wants you to get hitched Leggo," replied Kouga scratching his head. Legolas paused in his tracks and swerved around so his face was mere inches from Kouga's, his eyes had a hard look in them, and his voice was colder than usual. Legolas wanted Kouga to understand the repercussions of what he adviced.

"He wants the _elf_ Kagome to marry me."

"And the immortal is so different? She's learning your language. Heck from what I hear you thought she was an elf in the beginning! You don't have to tell your father the truth," Kouga replied as if it was the most obvious answer of all time. Kouga didn't get why the elf couldn't just lie, it was simple and easy. They would just have to talk to Kagome about it.

"Looking like an elf and vaguely knowing the language are two things far different from actually being an elf," said Legolas waving a frustrated arm ready to smack the wolf for being so stupid. "She lacks the knowledge of protocol in the elf court, the holidays and celebrations of the elves, our traditions, our history, our religion. It is a whole different thing to see a culture than to be in it." Even as he listed the things Legolas wondered how Kouga could even think of passing Kagome off as an elf. Maybe if she remained quiet for the duration of his father's visit he could say she was a mute and no one would notice since she wouldn't be able to speak. **_I highly doubt Kagome would be able to keep her sweet lips shut, _**he thought. **_All it would take is a few words from her and her disguise would be blown. There are no elf women like her anywhere._**

"She can learn. Besides aren't you listening to the words coming out of my mouth blondie? Just lie to your father and say Kagome's an elf!" Kouga lightly smacked Legolas's forehead, with the palm of his hand, to get Legolas out of his face. Legolas half wondered if that was Kouga's form of discipline for everyone when they said something he didn't like. "Hell, just mention Sesshomaru's her caretaker and I'm sure your pops will forget everything you say after that," smirked Kouga crossing his arms after handing the paper back to Legolas. Legolas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked down at the ground feeling his insides twist over this decision. Legolas's reputation wasn't tainted, it was quite the contrary. He was blunt like his father and when asked he would present the truth to someone. Ingrained in Legolas were the teachings of a prince as well as the trait he'd idolized as a child, to uphold truth. When he was a kid pretending to fight off trolls Legolas would pretend to be a knight who tried to walk down the path of righteousness. It was something every little boy daydreamed before they grew out of it and met the harsh realities of the world. But Legolas had still retained some of that youthfulness. Legolas had always strived after being a gentleman. He straightened up and looked off towards the trees, in the direction he knew Kagome was. All the anger in him went out like a gust of wind, there one moment and gone the next. Legolas knew what he had to do.

"It isn't in me to lie. I'll have to talk to Kagome about this," he said calmly dropping the letter leaving it on the ground. He could tell Kagome the truth, he would choose the time and place, but he wasn't going to let her read that letter. It was written by a harsh man to a young prince, not to a sweet female with no cares about race. Legolas looked over to Kouga with almost a wistful look, a look that admitted he had no idea what he was doing. "Besides, even if she is immortal Kagome has the mindset of a mortal. I don't know how to treat her." It was true; Kagome was immortal but her heart was all mortal.

"So you do have the hots for her!" Kouga all but whooped smacking Legolas's back in a friendly manner. He smacked Legolas so hard though the elf made a face and his shoulders moved with the impact. Kouga really was brutal even with friends, though it was accidental.

"The what?" A princely brow raised at the odd wording Kouga was using.

"Forget about it," said Kouga rolling his eyes. He was not going to explain what 'the hots' meant to the prim elf. "Look, I married a mortal," smiled Kouga grabbing Legolas by the shoulder and leading him in the direction they had come from. The balled up letter was sent rolling across the ground by a gust of wind as the two departed. "Now because I married her, Rin got to become a demon, therefore immortal! So I was in the same fix as you elf-boy. Listen to father Kouga now and take heed. I'll tell you how to sweep a mortal off their feet and put her on her back." Kouga winked at Legolas making the elf elbow him hard. Kouga grunted a bit and caught the edge in Legolas's eye. "Okay, I get it. No talking about getting under Kagome's skirts… yet." This time Legolas was quick to let his bow smack Kouga in the head and he found that hitting people on the heads really did lighten one's mood. **_Hmm, no wonder Kouga does this, _**Legolas thought as he noted from now on to hit the wolf every once in a while so as to blow off steam. "Jeez, take a joke elf-boy. As for the trouble with your father, you've some time to think of what to do. I'm sure Kags and you can come up with something."

* * *

"Kagome," Aragorn called out, not wanting to encroach upon the girl in her private business, and definitely not wanting to see the bad side of Kagome that was her wrath. After this quest with her Aragorn knew Kagome could be an emotionally vengeful thing when she wanted to be.

"I'm coming," Kagome called emerging through a thicket of bushes. She'd been finished with her business for quite some time and had been relishing the feeling of being by herself for a while. It was something she rarely got anymore since she always had Legolas following after her, not that she minded since the newfound feelings had come about, and the others breathing down her back. Some peace and quiet was good every once in a while. "They were worried," Kagome stated more than questioned with an inquiring brow. Kagome huffed over to Aragorn's side and they ventured back to the campsite.

"They have reason to be worried. You carry some importance you know," he said with a light teasing voice. One of Kagome's hands toyed with the jewel in her pocket. It weighed heavy, not just in her pocket, but on her mind as well.

"Yeah, friggin' jewel," she grunted dropping it back in her pocket. She was the caretaker again, but at least they didn't have to search for a million shard pieces and put it back together. **_That is something to be grateful for, _**she thought wryly.

"Not just that," spoke Aragorn nudging her shoulder with his own. Kagome looked up and met his eyes, those dark and fiery eyes seemed so familiar, and then she averted her gaze. **_Where have I seen those eyes before? _**"Every once in a while it's okay to talk to people when you're thinking." Kagome looked up in shock. Normally Aragorn spoke very little or it was as a leader to the others. The tone he spoke with now implied something of a deeper connection than a leader to a followed, it sounded as if he were a close friend. Kagome felt better knowing that Aragornw as dropping his guard down around her too. She'd been wanting to talk to him a little more ever since she'd found out from Legolas, in between the kisses on the day of their inquiries, that Aragorn was a very close friend of his. Aragorn to Legolas was like Sango to Kagome.

"Well, I believe you know about Legolas and I…" She voiced, blushing lightly when she found her nervous voice trembled a bit at openly stating their relationship to another. Aragorn nodded, not wanting to make her feel even more uncomfortable with the subject by discussing it and possibly interrupting her train of thought. It was better to let Kagome have at it than question around. "Well, I don't want to tell the others and I believe Leggy does…" Aragorn looked up at the trees, as they walked, shaking his head ligthly at the nickname that had rolled off of Kagome's tongue. For Kagome to call Legolas anything other than his name meant that she was of great importance to the elf, more than just someone to have flirtations with. Aragorn knew Legolas not to be one to have his name shortened, in fact, Legolas had never had a nickname that he'd known of. He'd stuck with propriety until Kagome came around. Aragorn actually found himself liking the idea that his friend was caught in a love much like his own. "I know he must be angry at that, but it makes sense."

"Aye that it does, but at some point you're going to have to allow him the ability of bragging rights," said Aragorn looking ahead and remembering Arwen. He would've loved for one day where he could've bragged about being in a relationship with Arwen. He would've enjoyed yelling to the top of his lungs that he had won the heart of the fiery elf maiden. To have gone up to Elrond, shake his hand, dine with his family like that of a son, and ask for his permission to love Arwen for the rest of his natural life. Instead they were forced to keep their love secret so as not to rip apart her family. The two had exchanged their own vows, promising themselves to one another. When Elrond had found out there had been much arguing between Arwen and her father. Arwen had been immediately been sent back to her grandmother's, Galadriel's, and Arwen was ordered not to come anywhere near her. Aragorn had roved the next weeks around, hoping Arwen would find him if she got free. He waited for months near Lothlorein until he was called away by the last of his people, the Dunedain. By that time Aragorn had thouht Arwen had given up so he'd left for the wild, relying upon his duty to patrol the lands to keep him occupied from his thoughts of the elf beauty that had charmed his heart. By the time Arwen had gotten free from her grandmother's, Galadriel had actually thinned the guards down on purpose to help Arwen escape, it was too late. There were no traces of the ranger she loved so much. Arwen was so mad at her father for that, so much so that the young woman had even ventured off for a few years without seeing her father. The whole time she'd scouted for her love. And sadly enough, neither had seen one another until that last meeting with the Fellowship.

"Men and their egos," muttered Kagome under her breath, breaking through Aragorn's thoughts. He looked down at her and reached out to ruffle her hair. If Aragorn couldn't do right by himself and Arwen, the least he could do was help Legolas and Kagome.

"Legolas has a reason to boast," said Aragorn making Kagome smack his shoulder lightly at the compliment. "But sometimes the best times are secrecy. I will talk to him if you wish it."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered wrapping her arms around Aragorn in a quick hug, startling the man. As if on instinct, as if some part of his heritage told him to do it, Aragorn patted Kagome's back and hugged her willingly giving the young woman comfort and a friend all at once. The two kept walking after that in comfortable silence and it wasn't until Aragorn was pulling a branch back for Kagome to pass through into the encampment that Kagome realized where she'd seen eyes like that before. "You know… you remind me a lot of two of my old friends."

"Hnn. He should," answered Sesshomaru, his liquid gold eyes looked up and met Kagome's caramel ones. Legolas and Kouga had yet to make it back. Shippo was busy brushing up on his sword movements, but the fox demon paused to turn around and lean on his sword after stabbing it into the ground. He sniffed at the air, Shippo had long known what Aragorn was, then again he'd kept a faraway eye on the descendants, when he couldn't Sesshomaru or Kouga would keep him up to date with the happening. Sesshomaru answered Kagome's confused look with four words, "He is their descendant."

* * *

"What was Sango like?" Aragorn voiced quietly breaking the silence. Kagome had kept glancing up at him as if searching for Miroku and Sango. Aragorn knew her reasons and actually didn't mind, he was curious as to these ancestors.

"A king should know his own lineage," joked Kouga as he and Legolas made it back, shadows dancing about behind them from the firelight. Tonight seemed like a good night from the way Kagome's face appeared, it was as if someone had given her all the wealth in the lands just to hear someone mention Sango and Miroku. Kouga could already feel the stories floating back to him about Sango and Miroku. **_Why haven't I mentioned them a few times before?_**

"I know who they are. I know the myths around them," said Aragorn as it snapped in place for Legolas who they were talking about. Legolas knew what he had to do to properly court Kagome. he'd gone over a few key points with Kouga on how to treat a mortal woman, in his case the mortally immortal.

"What myths? Tell me please!" Kagome basically was bouncing on her seat just to catch a word from Aragorn about Sango. Kagome had missed the young woman so much, sometimes it ached in her heart that she couldn't see her best friend. Kouga plopped down on the grass with as much grace as a rock being tossed at someone. Kouga stretched out languidly as Legolas went to sit beside Kagome, he was interested in the tales as well.

"We helped them a lot," piped up Kouga pumping up his fist ready to tell a story since he knew it would be even more descriptive than any Aragorn had to offer. That and Aragorn wasn't much of a talker so his story would've probably been brief. "Obviously, it was a hell of a lot easier back then to establish a place for themselves with all of those creatures running rampant. I would sniff them out, Sango would swing her large boomerang at them and knock them towards Miroku who would throw a spell on the beast to subdue them." Kagome leaned in close on her knees, scooting even closer, her eyes glowed rapt with attention. It wasn't everyday that she talked with others about Sango and Miroku. It was so welcoming to hear about them and what had happened, for though she could remember them visiting her with the kids she couldn't see past all the trees that had protected her to their adventures across the lands. Legolas could get used to the glow that was in Kagome's cheeks as she listened to Kouga, and he decided that he would talk with her one day soon about Sango and Miroku, just to see her smile like that again as she told him about them.

"Hell, I remember one time when Miroku set up a dirt circle on the ground surrounded with spells to keep in evil. Sango and I herded a few large trolls towards the circle where they got immediately froze! They weren't able to move. All we had to do was wait until the sun rose and they turned into stone," said Kouga with a wide smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

And they spent that night reliving the past. Kagome fell fast asleep against Kouga's knees. "Hey pretty boy, put her to bed for me," Kouga said after he'd realized Kagome had snoozed off, he wondered if fate would reward him for all the good deeds he was doing for this couple. Shippo smirked, "How long do you think it's been since she got a good sleep? She'll be mad if we don't wake her and keep on walking, but I'm positive the guys are ok. It helps that you sent your wolves ahead for them."

"I was unaware of that," Aragorn said quietly from his pallet.

"So was fluffy over there." Sesshomaru glared at Kouga. It was very rare for someone to get one over on the large intimidating dog demon that seemed to know everything. "But I wanted to be sure, my wolves would report to me if anything dangerous happened to them. Shippo found out because he noticed that my wolves were gone and questioned me about it."

Legolas went to pick up Kagome, glad for the order from Kouga, and even more glad when Shippo didn't snap at him for touching Kagome. Aragorn had already unfurled out her pallet and Legolas placed her down gently beside it. Legolas lay back beside her sleeping figure, his eyes took one glance at her before staring skyward up at the trees so Shippo wouldn't think anything wrong about it. Legolas knew the ire the fox demon had for any thoughts of someone being with his mother. Legolas was going to approach those grounds with soft feet like one would try to do over a ground laden with eggshells.

"You really look after my mother well," Shippo said leaning back against a tree and yawning. "I might have to assign you a job watching after her." The fox demon was just prattling along, but Legolas honestly hoped Shippo would one day be able to believe those words. Maybe one day Shippo would allow him the job to watch after Kagome permanently… but Legolas could only hope. And when everyone had fallen asleep, when the fire had died down, Legolas moved closer to Kagome and felt her body respond back as she cuddled next to his side. He closed his eyes and dreamed that night, something he'd begun to do since meeting Kagome, and relished the feeling of seeing darkness when his lids slid shut.

* * *

"I found these nasty orcs trying to harm old Treebeard," muttered the ent slowly as he tossed down the three small ones, Kinta hopped off by himself.

"Gandalf?! Is that you?" Merry asked staring at the white wizard before them who stared back at them with chuckling eyes.

"Are you a ghost?" Pippin asked only to receive a hit from Merry to the back of his head. "He couldn't be a ghost Pip if he's here," spoke Pippin's cousin as he turned his head to look up at the wizard, "Right Gandalf?"

"I used to be the Gandalf you speak of, but now I am Gandalf the white. These re no orcs fellow ent. They mean no harm, but please stay for there is something urgent we must discuss." With those words Gandalf stared hard into a small jewel at the head of his staff, as if he were looking at things that were to come and seeing what needed to happen. The old wizard moved his lips a bit as if to wet them so that he could speak, and his eyes rose to meet their gazes. "One of you must stay behind with me to meet the others. The other three must go with Treebeard." Gandalf truthfully didn't know what would happen if they separated, but after seeing what could happen, he knew this was the right decision to help Frodo.

"If someone stays behind they see Kagome," spoke Kinta with a light shining in his eyes at wooing the woman of his dreams. Gimli was rubbing the crook of his nose. Gimli had a pounding headache thanks to those three numbskulls talking the entire ride on the ent.

"Can we take a vote on it?" Pippin asked, remembering the term that Kagome had once explained to him when they'd been talking about her original time one night around the fire. She'd explained that a government in another area ruled by electing others, it seemed rather odd from having kings and queens.

"If it will appease you," said Gandalf with a nod of his head. The four thought hard about who they wished to vote off.

"I vote off Kinta," said Pippin. "He's annoying. And I'm not ready yet to tell Kagome I can never be with her." Gandalf just stared at Pippin not knowing what the hobbit meant by his explanation.

"Kinta," replied Merry when Gandalf looked to him. "He has fleas."

"No I don't," huffed the wolf demon. Gandalf's cloudy gray eyes met Kinta's, who chirped up, "I vote me! I want to see my woman!"

"I vote me," exclaimed Gimli. "I can't take it anymore. Being with them is torture. I'd rather be with that cocky elf any day. Besides, he would only impede the quest if he were around the lass bothering her."

Gandalf's eyes lit up as he leaned on his cane looking down upon them with a small wizened smile. Kinta was jumping up and down since he'd been voted off and Gimli was groaning and complaining about being stuck with the numbskulls. "Master Gimli will be staying behind with me."

"But you said we got to vote and they voted on me," huffed Kinta crossing his arms in anger as he glowered at the strong wizard.

"Indeed, I did say you could vote. However, I did not say that your votes would matter," smiled the wizard.

* * *

They were catching up to the ent, the trail was getting easier to follow. Then again the group had cut their sleeping time to six hours a night. Ent's could travel far with their long legs. Kagome paused in her tracks sensing something. _**There it is! I felt it again for sure, **_Kagome thought to herself whipping her head around and looking through the trees. Legolas had been watching Kagome look around every once in a while, as if checking behind her for something she'd thought she'd seen. _**I feel him. Inuyasha is near. **_"Shippo… what're the chances of Inuyasha being near right now?" Kagome asked as she walked up until she was striding alongside Shippo.

"Not possible mama," snorted the fox demon. "If he were nearby _we_ would know." Shippo tapped his nose with one of his long claws.

"So you don't sense him anywhere?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was walking on her other side. His golden eyes looked down at her for a brief moment before he shook his head with a resounding, "Hnn."

Kagome walked ahead of the group to where Kouga was leading alongside Aragorn. Legolas moved up so he stood in between Sesshomaru and Shippo, his eyes staring straight ahead at the trees and foliage but his ears tuned into what Kagome was saying. "Kouga you don't-"

"What's with the questions Kags? He isn't near us," said Kouga with a smile as he reached over and ruffled her hair. Kagome gave a weak smile and shrugged, "I guess I'm just paranoid. It just… I feel like he's near, but that's stupid I'm not a demon like you guys. Just human paranoia." But something in Kagome's strained voice caught Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Legolas's attention. Kagome didn't believe her own excuse, she thought he was nearby. Shippo said easily, "Mama he can't get to you with us here. Besides we would know." And so the matter was dropped.

* * *

Being the smart feline she was, Kirara had pulled out the rope with her teeth and offered it to Sam who'd tied the four up together so that none would fall into the dangerous bog. Should someone even come close the others would be able to easily rein them out of the bog. And then it happened. A ferocious cry came from the air with the sound of beating wings. Gollum looked up and cried out for everyone to hide. "Nazgul," hissed Sam grabbing Frodo's hand and leading him towards a bush where Gollum hid. The three men and Kirara, now in the small form of a kitten, sat under that bush with their eyes watching the sky as the beast flew over them. Sam tried to keep quiet and not, under any circumstances, make a noise from the reek of Gollum who sat beside him.

So intently focused were Sam, Kirara, and Gollum on the Blackrider that they didn't notice as Frodo's hand picked up the ring. For a moment something beckoned to Frodo to just place on the ring. Things would be so much better if he placed on the ring and disappeared, Frodo would never have to worry again, those were the thoughts that were whispered in the back of Frodo's mind. He saw a flash of the eye and heard a deep voice bellow to him: Place on the ring. And just as Frodo became tempted to do so an image flashed in his mind of Kagome. He snapped his eyes open, intent on not placing on the ring. However, fate had other ideas for Frodo.

Sam couldn't stand the stench anymore of Gollum and eased over some, his elbow knocking into Frodo. And so it was that Frodo's finger was knocked into the ring. And he disappeared. The Nazgul that had been flying further and further away from them suddenly snapped around and dived for their place in the bush. Sam tugged on the rope and found Frodo, his hands reaching for Frodo's own and helped the invisible hobbit take off the ring. "Sam," cried Frodo pointing behind the other hobbit. Kirara transformed into a giant tigress. She roared as the slithery dragon creature lunging its neck at them and swiped her claw at it. Gollum even tried to help for once, he was grabbing every rock he could and throwing them at the rider and his beast. With the long necked beast preoccupying Kirara and Gollum, neither were able to help Sam defend Frodo as the rider of the beast lunged his arm out to tug Frodo out of Sam's grasp. The rider tossed Frodo onto a place in front of him and kicked his pet beast off into the sky. They managed a great distance before the trio could properly react, but by that time Kirara was far too behind to catch up in time. Kirara would have to fly through the night for them to catch up. Sam looked down onto the fur he held in his grubby fingers and patted Kirara's head, Gollum hung onto her backside so tightly one would've thought he was a toddler not wanting to let go of his mother. Gollum's eyes were shut tight so he couldn't see how far away the ground was. _**Master Gandalf would kill me... It had only taken a few moments for Frodo to be kidnapped from us, **_thought Sam. The hobbit felt as if he had just failed Frodo and the others. For a brief moment he wondered what the others would do. Sam gripped tighter onto Kirara as a newfound wave of power crept over him. _**They wouldn't give up and would go after you! So I won't give up either! We'll get you back Master Frodo! I promise!**_

* * *

A couple of hours later Kagome couldn't get the nagging feeling off her. Her nerves were jumping up, down, and sideways. But she knew the others wouldn't believe her. _**It has to be something more than paranoia, **_she thought to herself. They had paused for a quick rest. Kouga reached over and playfully smacked Legolas upside the head. "You bully him less than you do me," whined Shippo after noticing the light smack compared to the brutal ones he was given.

"That's because he actually listens to what I have to say when I talk," huffed Kouga. Sesshomaru stood up and tossed his bag at Kagome, who caught it quickly. Kagome looked down confused at the bag in her hands.

"What do you want me to do with this Sesh?"

"Your side is almost better. Get your sword," he ordered turning his back to her as Sesshomaru went to strip down his shirt to move faster. It was better if Kagome fought him at his fastest, as they had been training in Lothlorein, that way Kagome wouldn't have any problems fighting anything else. Sesshomaru was after all one of the strongest beings in the lands.

* * *

Kagome had been trying to raise her sword and emit the wind scar for so long her arms were killing her from the strain of lifting it. Kagome was having an easy time getting the sword to change to its heavy state, but the difficulty came with actually getting it to work. Sesshomaru would **not** allow Kagome a reprieve from what she was doing. "Lord Sesshomaru, I think she needs a break," said Legolas. He didn't like that Kagome was being drilled so. Legolas knew Kagome was capable of working for hours, he easily remembered her drills in Lothlorein, but that sword was heavier than the one she'd used in Lothlorein. Shippo was gritting his teeth in the corner, every instinct in his body told him to tell Kagome to sit down and take a five-minute break, to assert his dominance over Sesshomaru as alpha, but he couldn't, he would always lose to Sesshomaru who was the real alpha. Aragorn was swinging around his own sword practicing opposite of them. Kouga knew what Sesshomaru was doing and smirked when the attempt was brought forward.

"She'll stop when I tell her," said Sesshomaru. There was a point for him pushing her. Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed then at Legolas's attempt at standing up for Kagome. The demon lord raised his sword and rather than bring it down to spar with Kagome he turned around and kicked Legolas's chest to the ground. "Fight Kagome! I'll injure him!" Fear rose in Kagome's heart spurned on by anger that was equivalent to what she'd felt towards Inuyasha many a time.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and yelled, "You wouldn't dare! Don't pick on him for sticking up for me!" Her sword swung around, she shouted 'Wind scar,' and nothing happened as Sesshomaru blocked her attack. Kagome felt a small thrum in her sword when that had happened, but no cigar. Seeing that Kagome needed an extra incentive to move, that and the fact that she challenged his word, Sesshomaru moved his sword so quick and swift that Legolas hardly felt or saw the small scratch inflicted on his arm. It wasn't until he noticed Kagome's eyes widen and felt something cool rise up on his skin that Legolas knew he'd been scratched. Legolas stared down in shock at his arm and stood up ready to charge after Sesshomaru, who was smirking widely.

"You asshole!" Kagome cried out rushing forward with a newfound anger that overrode any anger Kagome had ever felt for Inuyasha, "Wind scar!" Kagome felt it then, the thrum of energy flow from the sword to her heart and back, and moved the sword forward. A large blast of energy knocked Sesshomaru off his footing, though he was used to Inuyasha's attacks this one had made him almost fall over. Kagome was a lot stronger than Inuyasha had been and the last time she'd used it had been a fluke chance. Kouga burst into a loud round of cheers with a bunch of hooting and hollering. Aragorn stopped swinging his sword around to smile. Shippo was clapping and yelling loudly as he cupped his hands around his mouth, "I knew you could do it mom!"

Kagome promptly glared at Sesshomaru, "Now I'm going to kick your-"

"You did very well," Sesshomaru said with an actual smile, though it wasn't the largest... it was a smile and that meant something. Kagome's eyes promptly widened in shock at both his words and his actions.

"What?!"

"I had to push your limits," he explained, nodding his head to her graciously as if apologizing, in Sesshomaru's case that was as much of an apology as anyone would ever get.

"I ought to- You hurt Legolas!" Kagome said taking a step towards Sesshomaru and raising her sword. Kagome's eyes swerved over to look at Legolas's arm and she dropped the sword in an instant sending it clattering on the ground. Kagome ran over to her yellow bag and pulled out the medical kit. "Legolas! I'm sorry! Here I am yelling at the spoiled poodle and you're bleeding." Kagome rolled up his sleeve and began to wrap gauze around the wound. They were going to need more gauze before this quest ended, she would have to rip up some old clothes as soon as they made it to the next village. Sesshomaru let slide the remark about being a poodle, he didn't know exactly what it was but could guess it was some kind of pet from her tone.

"And that's why Kagome is Kagome," smirked Shippo. "She throws all cares when someone gets hurt." He nodded at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to go hunt. Give her a short break before you start her up again, she'll have a break when she eats." And with that the fox demon disappeared into the woods to catch their dinner. Kagome's fingers worked quickly around Legolas's arm. At one point when she'd been traveling with Inuyasha and the gang, when staying in her own time had been an option for her, Kagome had seriously considered nursing after all of the experience she had gained. Now she was happy that she was putting those skills from her future to good use. "Sesshomaru's lucky it was a scratch otherwise I'd kick his ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Sesshomaru barely whispered.

Kouga's eyes widened a bit. "Good god Kagome! You're a miracle! I think Sesshomaru just made a joke!" Legolas couldn't suppress a laugh as Kagome snickered and finished bandaging his arm. She'd already wiped away most of the blood with her fingers and the water from her canteen.

"I'll have to mend it for you," she huffed after staring at the large hole on Legolas's sleeve that had been pushed up to his shoulder. "Blood, really Sesh?" She glared at the dog demon who reclined casually against his mokomoko, more relaxed than any had ever seen him. "I need to get this out before it stains." Kagome looked over at Kouga who smirked knowingly. "Just south of here Kags." Kagome smiled a bit and went through the woods. "Her bodyguard should follow after her." Legolas took the hint and took after Kagome, then again he was wearing the shirt she needed to fix.

The two raced forward and were at the stream in no time. Though throughout her running Kagome had that odd feeling again, like someone was watching her. She felt it every time she glanced off to the side at the trees. Kagome felt as if Inuyasha was near. Everything appeared right though, that's what didn't make any sense to her. There was nothing at all in the wind, no smells other than the trees, and yet Kagome was as nervous as she was when she'd first come through the well. And then Kagome had something else that threw her sideways. Kagome felt the jewel spark in the deep recesses of her pocket. The jewel in her side pocket began to warm her skin from within the cloth, as if it felt something too, and then it died down. Now that was far too much of a coincidence for her. He had to be doing something, trying to get through, that was the only explanation. The worried priestess sighed as she slipped off her slipper and dipped her foot into the water.

"Take it off," Kagome ordered before turning around to see if Legolas had heard her. At that moment Kagome truthfully didn't know whether to regret turning around or be glad she chose to do so. She couldn't see his face since he was pulling up the tunic shirt over his head, but oh could she see his chiseled stomach. Legolas may have been lithe but that didn't demean the muscles that were revealed along his stomach, his arms, two appendages Kagome had never seen without a piece of cloth over them, they were like two long and lean branches of a tree. Real archer's arms, not too defined by carrying around a heavy sword though his arms stated that he could do so if he tried. The bandage around his arm didn't even demure the attraction Kagome had for those arms. So lost in actually giving Legolas the once or twice over was Kagome that she didn't notice when his head finally popped up and he cleared his throat.

"I was just looking at your arm. I'm glad Sesshomaru watched what he was doing," she said quickly. Legolas smirked and tossed his shirt at her hitting her in the face.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed pulling the shirt back from her face and sticking her tongue out at him. "Keep it up and you'll have a stain in your shirt because you ticked me off." But Kagome said it with a laugh so Legolas knew she wasn't serious as she walked over towards the water and began scrubbing his shirt. Kagome couldn't help the image that was in her head of him without his shirt, and a desire to kiss that chest rose up in her. Kagome began scrubbing harder at the shirt finding herself embarrassed.

Kagome's mind went back to those first kisses. The days that had passed since their first kiss had caused the two to sneak kisses whenever they could and steal away moments together to converse. They would tell the others they would hunt dinner leaving the demons and Aragorn to rest. Legolas and Kagome would both fire as quick as they could at any animal that moved and then would spend time talking until they deemed enough time had passed to go back to camp without causing suspicion.

"I hate blushing," she whispered quietly as she scrubbed his shirt against the rock until most of the blood washed out. _**What I wouldn't give for some detergent, **_she thought to herself. _**That and someway to stop looking over my shoulder at him. It should be illegal to be that handsome.**_

"Amin n.' Lle naa vanima." (I don't. You're beautiful.) It was a simple enough phrase that Kagome understood it perfectly, she paused in her washing and placed the shirt over the grass to dry, and felt a hand touching her shoulder. Kagome looked up over her shoulder at him as Legolas bent down on his knees and kissed her. That was when she felt the familiar wave of someone else nearby, but Kagome shook it off. Her strange delusions of Inuyasha being nearby had no credit. Kagome twisted her body around so she could get more of that kiss. She didn't know why it was she couldn't stop kissing him when they were together. As much as she wanted to go slow she couldn't with him. Legolas's lips sent lava flowing through her veins and bringing everything to fire. He made her unstable.

* * *

His eyes glowed a bright yellow as he watched her near the river and joke around with that elf. That same stinking elf that had been in the book, the same one who she'd been depicted standing beside, and had rushed after him leaving Inuyasha behind with a quick goodbye. That elf was feeding his jealous beast side and it wanted out, it wanted to come out and snap pretty boy in two for speaking to what was his. But what really made Inuyasha's beast want out was when Kagome accepted the kiss from that pretty boy's lips. If they didn't stop his presence would be revealed quite soon.

* * *

Kagome placed a gentle hand on Legolas's chest sending goose bumps along his skin, it tickled to have her touch him so intimately. It felt even better that Kagome had taken the initiative to do so. Kagome traced his chest and ran her hand along his side before allowing that hand to snake around his waist up his back feeling how toned it was. She had never done this with any man in her life and it felt exhilarating. She didn't want to stop even if that nagging feeling had come back at her and felt as if it were growing. She wanted to keep on kissing Legolas and stop being paranoid about Inuyasha. He couldn't possibly be near.

Legolas's own hands were roving. All worries about his father had disappeared upon Kagome's touch and now he was pursuing that which he longed to touch when surrounded by the others. Oh, he kept his feelings down when around Shippo, but every once in a while his blood spiked at the sight of her. It was a good thing Legolas kept to the back of the group. His fingers danced across her back as he pulled her against his chest, lying back on the grass with her on top of him until he flipped them over to the side and he lay on top. He kissed her deeply. Kagome made him stable. Legolas felt assured in their moments together, or even their light touches, that what he wanted could exist. A life with her was possible as long as he had her heart and Legolas felt sure that one day she would give it to him. Legolas's hand came over her stomach and danced up her ribs. Just as his fingers ghosted the underside of her chest Kagome bolted upwards and looked around startled. She'd heard it. A very low growl, something was out there watching them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for-"

"No, it wasn't that," Kagome said placing a hand to his mouth to quiet him as she tilted her head and listened. Legolas blinked at her hand covering his mouth. _**If she didn't mind me doing that… She didn't mind! **_And so Legolas's thoughts were almost lost to the filth of the world until he saw Kagome's eyes snapping around trees seemed to shake around them and Kagome had the unnerving feeling that the trees were trying to tell her to run away. "I think someone's here…" Kagome couldn't finish that sentence, she didn't want Legolas to believe she'd been thinking about Inuyasha during that kiss nor did she want him to think she was crazy. Legolas quickly sat up, his pride no longer wounded if Kagome had done that out of fear. She reached behind her back to realize too late she'd forgotten to bring her quiver, the only thing she'd had was her sword. Legolas had left his quiver behind too after Shippo had stated he was going hunting. They stood up together, Legolas tossing on his wet shirt, a wet shirt could protect your skin far better than no shirt. He stood in front of Kagome guarding her and then he heard the snap of a branch.

"Whose out there? Show yourself," Legolas ordered. The bush nearby shook, Legolas grabbed Kagome's hand and kept her steady behind him, and in moments a startled rabbit ran out. The elf had come so close to pouncing on the rabbit, but had kept his eyes sharper than his reactions. Legolas let out a relieved breath, but Kagome couldn't, she knew the trees weren't warning her about a rabbit. And then it happened as Kagome grabbed onto Legolas's wet arm.

"Let go of that trash Kagome!" She heard his voice as loud as a bell thundering through her ears. Inuyasha fell from the branches of a tree across the little river standing before them. Kagome closed her eyes as if willing the image away and then opened against but Inuyasha was still there. His fists balled up at his sides, glaring hotly at Legolas. Both men stared at one another as if measuring the other out in a heated standoff, as if daring the other to back down now or suffer the consequences. Legolas wished he hadn't been so stupid as to leave his bow behind, that just wasn't like him, but with Kagome he forgot many things. But Legolas still had his blades on the sides of his hips. And Kagome had her sword, though she was probably tired from using it.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome said quietly breaking the silence between the two men. Inuyasha's eyes drifted over to her and he smirked smugly and answered just as arrogantly.

"Feh, I've come to get you bitch and haul your ass back."

"Wrong answer. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Feh, don't question me and just come with me wench or pretty boy gets hurt."

"Her name isn't wench," spat Legolas through gritted teeth. _**She was right to worry about him being here! How had the others not sensed him? This asshole needs a lesson drilled into his head for hurting her,**_ thought Legolas. It was shocking enough that the elf even could think of a curse, it just went to show how much Kagome had affected him. And Kagome had a brief moment of déjà vu as Legolas stood up to Inuyasha like any man of royalty would, and despite the fact that his shirt was wet and clinging to his body, he remained as royally displease as possible muttering through his mouth in a harsh tone that was to be taken seriously. "Her name is Kagome. Not wench, not bitch, but Kagome. Ka-go-me." Kagome squeezed Legolas's hand. He really did know her better than most people, even Sango and Miroku had never spoken against Inuyasha for calling her all of those names. He gave her courage, "Inuyasha. I'm not going back with you. Why the hell do you want me after all this time? You left me for dead! Does Kikyou kn-"

"Kikyou's dead."

"Oh so that's it! You want the runner up huh!"

"I need you-" Kagome boiling anger was bubbling quickly.

"Says the man who left me for dead!"

"LET GO OF HER YOU DAMN ELF!" Inuyasha's claws grew out and on his face four jagged purple lines appeared. His eyes were still yellow but he was growling viciously at Legolas. Kagome pulled out her sword before Inuyasha could pounce on him and the Tetsusaiga transformed faster than a heartbeat. For a moment all the demon did was stare at the sword he had once brandished. "You have Tetsusaiga?"

"It has a new master," she replied knowing that would irk Inuyasha more than anything else. That had been the one sword he'd cherished from his father and had used constantly in battle. It was a wound to his ego that it would no longer work for him but the woman he'd once protected. "And don't tell him what to do… half-breed." Kagome said the word watching Inuyasha flinch. Kagome had never called him a half-breed, had known he loathed it, but she was tired of Inuyasha ordering her about. She'd allowed him to do it in her previous life around him and in this new world and new life she wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Don't fight him Kagome," Legolas whispered as he touched her elbow. Kagome looked away from Inuyasha to the elf she'd been heavily making out with earlier. Their eyes met and an understanding passed between the two, there were worse things than Kagome taking a stab at Inuyasha. Though Legolas wanted to hurt Inuyasha he knew what they should do. And Legolas had many reasons to hurt Inuyasha. He'd interrupted one of their rare moments together occupied in each other's arms, Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, but most of all he was trying to assert himself in the life she'd just created after getting over him. Kagome had moved on and it was obvious Inuyasha hadn't. Legolas couldn't forgive Inuyasha for reappearing in her new life like this, he was scared it would hurt her even more. But the best thing to do to Inuyasha, the one that would wound his ego and show that Kagome no longer cared, was if they did nothing and allowed others to do so. Legolas hoped she realized that. "Lets leave him to the others. No doubt they'll want a piece of him."

Their eyes lingered upon one another for a moment longer before Kagome nodded and sheathed her sword as she reached out to lace her fingers with Legolas's in front of Inuyasha. The half demon snarled at the open act of affection with what was his. An idea wormed its way into the lowly half demon's head, he'd had it as a backup plan. The idea was something Inuyasha had learned from Kikyou long before she'd found out about the books. It would serve its purpose now.

"They can't get me if you both forget," smirked Inuyasha pulling out a good deal of yellow powder pinched between his fingers and tossing it at the couple.

* * *

To come in the next chapter & beyond, lol:

Chika: Daddy makes it to see Kagome. Hmm what shall arise?

Legolas: You have to bring my father into this?!

Kagome: It's about time I met your dad. –huffs- So you're going to make us forget everything?

Chika: I never said who. For all you know Shippo could run in last minute and get hit by that powder.

Kagome: At least she isn't going to make me do anything stupid.

Chika: Not stupid… but you did like cross-dressing didn't you?

Kagome: …(-_-)...

Chika: But Legolas will do something that'll make all the girls squeal in the next chapter.

Kagome: A lemon?

Chika: Jeez I thought Kouga only had lemons and lime on his mind. He's going to do something romantic that you won't know about for quite some time.

Kagome: I hate you for being vague.

Gimli: Gandalf is boring. When will I meet with the others?

Chika: Next chapter.

Frodo: You had me kidnapped! V_V

Chika: Jeez you said you wanted a prominent part.

Frodo: So you kidnapped me?! O.o

Chika: Don't worry you won't be the only one to be kidnapped. You'll see.

Frodo: That doesn't exactly seem comforting.

Kouga: Will we finally make it back to Rohan? I feel like we've been at it for months. I want to see my woman!

Chika: Keep your clothes on Kouga you'll see her in the next chapter.

Kouga: Bout damn time.

Inuyasha: Are you going to kill me off? Because the fans hate me.

Chika: -aiming a mallet at Inuyasha's head and then hides it behind her back- You never know your fate. But it won't be expected that's for sure. I can promise you're not going to be in this story for long, you just don't know why. ^_^

Inuyasha: -shifty eyes and hides behind Kouga, Kouga clutches onto Inuyasha scared of the threatening look in Chika's eyes- That wench is scary.

Kouga: I know. She's scarier than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Hnn.


	20. Chapter 20 Flower for Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**A/N: Immensely sorry for the long delay my reviewers/readers. –begs forgiveness- Don't bring out the orcs on me! –whimpers in corner- To make amends with my delay in posting… This chap has a hint of lime & is over 30 pgs long. Because I exempted Japanese, I'll put what Kagome says in BOLD so you pretend it's Kagome speaking in another language and that is the translation. ^_^ For those of you not wanting to read lime, when Kagome has flashbacks regarding what she and Legolas said you might want to turn away & not look back until the next line break. &yeah, Kag's is moody a bit in this chapter. I reread this thing about 9xs... if I have any mistakes please point them out. ^_^ Thank you guys for your advice and reviews!**

* * *

All Legolas remembered seeing was yellow glittering dust shooting towards him and he knew that if he even tried to dodge it he would still get hit. Legolas closed his eyes desperately wishing that he wouldn't forget anything so he could protect Kagome. Sometimes wishes are best gone unanswered. Legolas hadn't anticipated what Kagome would do. Kagome looked to the trees for help, begging them for Legolas's protection with her eyes, summoning what power she could with the trees Kagome gave one quick flick of the head causing the trees to shift their branches so the powder blew in another direction. However, Kagome hadn't thought of the direction she jerked her head in. Whether or not what the trees did was intended or not is unknown, they could've changed the proper course of direction for the one they had long protected, but they didn't. Kagome took the full blunt of the powder.

Legolas's keen senses heard the powder make contact, but he felt nothing. The one thing Legolas had heard were the vile curses spilling out of Inuyasha's mouth at what had happened. Legolas's eyes flew open to watch the yellow powder glow for a moment on Kagome's face and then disintegrate into her skin, disappearing as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

"Inuyasha," she murmured blinking her eyes as she stared at the half demon, for a moment her memory was intact as she glared hard at him. Kagome was giving Inuyasha a look that he would never be able to get out of his mind after that, a look so vile and filled with such hatred that he knew she no longer loved him. Kagome's mind felt like she'd just gotten off of a roller coaster, it was spinning so fast and blurring together. It was the worst migraine she'd ever received in her life. "Inuyasha, I hate you." With those words Kagome's eyes shut and her brain lost control of her body as it fell back like a puppet with no strings. Legolas moved quickly and caught Kagome against his wet shirt that clung to his chest. She was out like the light of a candle. Legolas raised eyes that glinted with malice up at Inuyasha and went for his knife just as Inuyasha reached towards his bag for more powder. Legolas tossed the dagger at him making Inuyasha to preoccupied trying to dodge the dagger to pull out the powder. The crude weapon cut across Inuyasha's arm and the half demon growled low, at least until his little white ears flinched at another encroaching sound.

"Oh shit! I'll come back for her later," Inuyasha snarled out and promptly jumped through the trees leaving Legolas behind with a limp Kagome leaning against him. Legolas cradled Kagome in his arms just as Shippo came into the area carrying a deer over his back.

"I heard something…" The fox demon began before he dropped the deer and ran over to his mother lying in Legolas's arms. "Mama! What happened?" Shippo tore Kagome way from Legolas's arms and glared hard at the elf before patting Kagome's cheek. The young woman stirred a bit but went back to sleep.

"Inuyasha was here," replied the elf hastily. "He _just _disappeared!" _**How is it he doesn't smell or sense him? Can't demons do that? Kagome... I hope she's okay.**_

"I don't smell him," hissed Shippo cradling Kagome in his arms. A good whiff of Kagome floated to Shippo's nostrils, he closed his eyes inhaling deeply just before his eyes flashed open full of fury, eyes changing to a crimson red at what he smelt. "In fact, all I smell on her is you!" If Legolas had done anything at all to Kagome he would pay dearly. Legolas would be lucky to get by with his soul still intact if Shippo turned on him. Before Legolas could refute anything Shippo had taken off for the encampment, Kagome laden in his arms. Legolas was about to take after Shippo when his eyes caught sight of the dagger gleaming from the grass and upon further inspection his eyes widened. Legolas grabbed the dagger and took off running with it. This dagger was his lone bit of proof of Inuyasha's existence. Legolas would never think of assaulting Kagome, though the reason she smelled like him was for an assault on her… it had been a very willing one. However, Legolas wouldn't exactly tell Shippo that unless it came down to it.

* * *

When Legolas approached the clearing Shippo was already hastily telling the others. "…So then I find Kagome knocked out cold. She smells like that pointy-eared scum! I'm going to kill him," growled Shippo already launching himself towards the elf that'd just made it through the trees. Shippo's hackles rose at the sight of Legolas. Luckily, Kouga caught Shippo with one arm and jerked him back. The wolf had wrestled with more children than Shippo and could very well hold the small fox demon back. Kagome lay on the grass unconscious with Sesshomaru brushing back her bangs, checking for any harm done. Aragorn was already pulling out ointment in case they found any damage on her.

"Surely there must be an explanation. Legolas cares for Kagome as we all do," said Aragorn from his spot kneeling next to Kagome. If there was one person in their group who would be least likely to hurt Kagome it was Legolas.

"If you can smell me why can't you smell this?" Legolas asked revealing the dagger from his grip to the others. Shippo paused in his attempts at wrestling from Kouga's arms.

"That proves nothing. It could be yours or hers," growled Shippo his eyes glowing red at what was on the dagger. He could already imagine his mother trying to fight off the elf. Kagome wasn't a damsel to take things easily.

"You're a demon, you could smell if one of us was injured, which we're not. Or do your emotions cloud your common sense?" snapped Legolas pointing out the obvious. The edge of the dagger was laced with blood. Kouga slowly let go of Shippo and the fox demon grudgingly inhaled deeply with the others, their noses tuned to the scent. But they could smell nothing of the blood, no trace of human, or demon, or anything else for that matter. For canine demons they should've gotten a small whiff of something.

Sesshomaru took the knife from Legolas's hands and peered down at the blood on it. "I can't smell it," the dog demon admitted, as if it were something to be shameful for. Sesshomaru's senses should've been able to pick up anything if the others couldn't, especially the scent of his half-brother's blood.

"Kag's been on the edge about Inuyasha this whole time. Yah think she could've been sensing something we weren't?" Kouga asked staring at the blood as his own nose tried in vain to get a scent. "Maybe dog-turd found a way to cover his scent."

"Hnn," said Sesshomaru. The powerful demon lord's tongue hovered in the air lightly, snaking out to touch the cold tip of steel where the blood rested, and immediately spat out the disgusting taste. No amount of magic could cover up the taste of blood. The outward senses might be immune to his smell and the feel of his aura but their ability to taste wasn't impervious to it. "He's here." Those two words were enough to certify Legolas's story. Inuyasha had returned and Legolas was in no way the fault of Kagome's condition. Shippo immediately looked solemn and glum, as if he knew what berating Kagome would've given him for making a mistake and accusing someone. Shippo rose to meet Legolas's eyes and said, "I'm sorry," before he glanced back over to his sleeping mother. "We should question her when she wakes up."

"She won't remember." Legolas's voice dragged their eyes away from the prone woman to the elf who stared down at the ground angrily, his jaw clenched. "He said that you couldn't find him if **we** both forgot. Then he threw a powder at us. I don't think she'll remember anything." Shippo cut a glance towards Kouga before both canine demons said, "Forget-me-nots." Legolas wondered for a moment if they meant the flower.

"It's a spell that comes from a flower," said Shippo nodding when he caught the glint in Legolas's eyes. "The flower itself can do no damage, but once ground down into a powder and laced with magic… it's very potent." The fox demon let out a growl and his sharp paw cut a tree nearby allowing it to fall over with a thundering crash. "How much did he use?" Legolas held out his fingers and motioned for about an inch of powder. Shippo's fists formed as he punched a tree in anger, knocking off a very large branch in the process. "Dammit! That was too much!"

"He meant for us both to get it," said Legolas, he was becoming worried. Legolas didn't find it comforting when demons got antsy, especially when those demons were more experienced than he was, far older than him, and concerned about Kagome. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't know," answered Shippo running his clawed hand through his bright red hair. His hair was springing about in as much disarray as his mind. "That was too much for one person. It's enough to forget a couple of months." And then the group heard something they hadn't expected for some time soon, the murmured sounds of Kagome mewling awake from her sleep. They eagerly looked to her, each hoping as much as the last person that she would remember.

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she gazed at the odd group for a moment, eyes wide like a newborn. "Kagome," smiled Legolas leaning down to kneel beside her. Kagome's eyes settled on Sesshomaru and Kouga, as if she were wondering why they were here. She looked down at her clothes and then she looked at Shippo, Aragorn, and Legolas questioningly. Kagome's brow knitted up, thinking, and trying to remember as she asked the elf something that made his stomach drop, a sick feeling of dread creep into his skin, and his heart broke a little upon hearing her question. "Who are you?" Kagome's hand flew to cover her mouth as she realized she was speaking another language.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked coming over to her side and touching the young girl on the shoulder to calm down her frayed nerves. Things weren't looking good at all. And then Kagome began a long tangent of something even worse when she'd realized she could understand another tongue. Kagome began spouting off in Japanese to a very confused Kouga: **How? I understand another language! What's happening? Why can I speak another language? Who's that? Where's Inuyasha?**

However, at the same time Kagome began talking so did Shippo… oddly enough his questions mirrored that of his mother's. "Hell no, she's speaking Japanese! What's happening? Why doesn't she remember she can speak something else than Japanese? Does she remember me? Where's that bastard Inuyasha?"

Kouga's hands covered both Kagome and Shippo's mouth, immediate silence followed. "Kagome, honestly it's been a while since I've spoken Japanese too. I can only understand a few things. Now when I pull my hand away from your mouth I want calm questions okay and silence from you Ship," answered Kouga to which Kagome nodded and Shippo bit his hand. Kagome stared with wide eyes at the fox demon when Kouga pulled his hand away from her mouth. _**Shippo...? He grew up?**_ Kagome kindly stayed quiet for a moment thinking over what she'd heard Shippo say, she had actually understood his questions… _**But how?**_ She felt as if a large chunk of her life was missing, she should know what was happening but for the life of her she couldn't. She couldn't remember anyone. Had she been there for Shippo growing up? How much time had she forgotten? While Kagome was quietly taking a moment to herself, something in Legolas told him to speak up. Though his heart had begun to break at the thought of Kagome not having any recollection of him in her life he was curious to try something… however, he feared it backfiring. Legolas touched Kagome's hand to get her attention, her confused brown eyes snapped up to his face wondering who he was.

"Kagome," Legolas said her name praying that she would understand. If Kagome understood what he was about to say there was still hope that he could jog her memory perhaps. "Lle rangwa amin?" (Do you understand me?) Kagome's eyes widened at his words and then something came out of her mouth that she had no concept of how she knew to say it, "Sut?" (How?) Legolas's face lit up as he looked at the others. Kouga stroke his chin and looked over purposefully at Sesshomaru.

"Fluff-ball give your verdict," Kouga said still looking at the two. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru confused beyond belief. Sesshomaru peered at her through golden eyes, he looked Kagome up and down, and it was a very intimidating feel Kagome had as the large demon quietly circled her like she was a freak on display. In reality the demon lord was merely thinking over everything she'd said. Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and mumbled a soft, "Hnn."

"What do you mean 'hnn?' Answer in complete sentences! Just because you're silent and reserve doesn't mean the rest of us can guess-" griped Shippo. Kouga held up his hand with a furrowed brow on his forehead, that hand halted anything Shippo had to say for the wolf demon looked like he'd had an epiphany. "Wait Ship! I got this. I've had over five thousand years with this man… Now Sesshomaru repeat yourself." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and muttered his reply again, "Hnn." Sesshomaru hated repeating himself almost as much as he disliked talking in great durations. And he hated that almost as much as he hated stating the obvious that was right in front of them. "Ah! Sesshomaru says she's not as screwed up as we think she is." Kagome huffed at this and stomped on Kouga's foot with a bit of her priestess powers sent through her body to give him a jolt. Kouga winced and then had a cocky grin on his face as he was hopping up and down on one foot. "Kags only forgot a few things. But she kind of knows other things without knowing she knows them."

"Now you're as confusing as Sesh," said Shippo moaning into his hands at the fact that no one could speak in simpler terms to him. Legolas's eyes lit up though at the idea that somewhere inside of Kagome she knew. The fact that she could respond to his language and understand it was a ray of light enough in his heart. Maybe the spell would wear off.

"Why is your shirt wet sir?" Kagome asked looking over at Legolas.

* * *

The hobbit was dragged by a wraith and thrown to Saruman's feet. The wraith went to stand next to the door to watch on. So no mistakes would be made the wraith was to bring anything resembling the ring to Saruman first. It wouldn't bode well for them to get a fake ring or bring the wrong hobbit to Sauron. Frodo's lip was busted and he looked worse for wear. "The ring?" Saruman didn't ask for it as much as he demanded for it. Frodo just gave a weak smile and said, "Sorry, don't have it." Saruman reached down and jerked up Frodo by the shirt. He ripped the shirt in half with his long bony fingers and all he saw was mithral underneath. There was neither ring nor a chain on which it hung. "Who has it?" He bellowed out tossing Frodo down on the ground.

The hobbit actually laughed for once, it felt nice not to have that burden around his neck. Though there was an absence in his body that missed the powerful ring Frodo felt like his old self for a moment. "Not me." Frodo said with another laugh as he remembered the scrimmage where the creature had grabbed and pulled at him. Frodo remembered Sam trying to tug at him. Neither Sam nor the wraith had noticed, with both tugging on him, Kirara and Gollum attacking the snake like flying dragon, and Frodo's hands waving around… that one of his hands and moved to rip off the necklace. When Frodo had grabbed at Sam he'd slipped the ring into the hobbit's pocket. _**"**_…_**for should we be strong in our friendships we would have more belief in one another and feel the power of one another!" **_Aragorn's words had slipped into his head on that decision, and now Frodo was putting all of his belief in Sam being as strong as him.

"No matter. We shall capture it eventually. Until then we shall get the jewel from your little female companion."

"You can't capture Kagome. She's too heavily protected."

"Who said we would capture her? A soft heart lies inside her bosom, she need only know that someone is captured before she'll hand it willingly." Saruman knew which person would be a safe bet to place upon. After watching after her with his crystal ball for so long he had noticed one person always around her. He just needed to capture him to win over the priestess who had the power in her hands to help him and his dark lord. With a nod to the wraith that Saruman sent, the dark rider with orders to catch the person who tried to hang around Kagome the most, the one person who showed his love to her so much that Saruman had no doubts about the two being a couple. His hand hovered over the glass ball to take a quick glimpse at the man who he suspected held Kagome's heart. Though the young man was separated from his love Saruman would be sure to get her a message that he was captured.

* * *

Kinta was free to walk now on the grounds that he made an oath not to leave the ent, once a wolf made an oath he never went back on it. The ent kept on going on about how he would see them to the safety of their homes. Pippin and Merry appeared upset about this, they didn't want to return in all actuality, they wanted to help Kagome and Frodo. It was odd because if you had asked high and low for the most well-fed and lazy hobbits in the entire shire anyone would've answered it was those two. They really had changed since the beginning of their journey.

"I don't see why you don't take the forests back," grumbled the wolf demon as his feet padded along the ground; Kinta was the only one able to keep pace with the ent. "I get so irritated hearing about forests burning down. It isn't like you don't have the ability to fight Treebeard."

"We're peaceful, you know this shepherd of the woods."

"What'd he call you Kouga?" Merry asked having not heard that title given to anyone other than an ent.

"Master wolf's family has long been friends of the woods," answered the ent striding forward with his huge steps. "They've watched after us." It was true, Kouga's baser instincts told him to stray true to the forest more than to people and so he'd made sure that his family did so. Hell, Kouga's family may live with the people of Rohan, but they lived on the outskirts of town closest to the woods. They were after all wolves with odd traits that some people still found rather off and rather than have his children impressed upon that they were weird Kouga had kept them at a safe distance from the town, though not too distant that they couldn't make friends with people who didn't mind their oddities. Most mortals were willing to look past the fact that Kinta was a half demon, his tail swishing back and forth all the time, his fangs longer than that of humans, and his odd appetite for meat more than vegetables… but that was only because of whom his father was. The ents actually owed the wolf family a great deal. Kouga was one of the few reasons forests remained around the area because he'd personally dispatched wolves after orcs that brazenly wished to torch the trees. Kouga even gathered bands of riders every once in a while to protect the trees and fight off the orcs.

That's when something on the wind hit Kinta's nose. Death. _**One of those damn ring wraiths is stalking us. **_Kinta whistled at the other's to get their attention. It took a few more good whistles to get that ent's attention. Kinta wondered if the bark was too thick on that ent's head for him to hear properly. "Yo Treebeard! I can smell some of those black riders," he said making the ent stop walking, his beady eyes swerving around the woods listening to their silence. It wasn't often that the trees were silent around Treebeard. In fact, now that he was listening to them he could hear their fear along with their warnings.

"Master wolf, what should we do?" The ent asked in his slow and booming voice. Treebeard hadn't much worry for black riders, but now he'd been given the charge of protecting the two hobbits and the wolf and he wouldn't fail. An ent's promise ran as deep as the roots of a tree.

"Keep walking. We're not important to them." And just as the words left Kinta's mouth he was proven wrong as a blackrider swooped in on its gnarly looking horse, tossing Kinta onto the front of the beast, and took off running with it. Kinta punched the rider, obviously a man who wouldn't go down without a fight. But the rider expected this and raised his heavy black fist, equipped with heavy armor, knocking Kinta out in the back of the head. The wolf's body immediately slumped on the beast and he was unconscious as he was taken away. The tree ent bellowed out his hatred for the blackrider as Merry and Pippin cried out for Kinta.

"What do we do now? We've got to go after him," said Merry about ready to jump off the ent and take after Kinta himself.

"We shall follow the young wolf. The trees will tell us what direction they head in," replied the ent simply, a trees memory was long and an ent's even longer. His debt to the wolf demon's family would be repaid. "But we will need some help." And as he said such the great ent bellowed out to the sky catching the attention of other tree shepherds far and wide.

* * *

Legolas could bear much, but the fact that Kagome didn't remember anything was almost pushing him to a breaking point. The fact that Kagome couldn't remember what they were to each other felt like someone had swooped in, murdered her in plain view of him, and he was mourning a living corpse. Legolas couldn't very well tell her what they were to each other in front of the others nor secretly for she might not believe him. However, there was a shimmer of hope inside of Legolas. That hope sprouted from the fact that though Kagome couldn't remember him… she could remember the language he'd taught her and a few of the songs he'd catch her humming under her breath… but above all else Kagome couldn't stop looking at him. And every time his eyes locked with hers Legolas would try and will her to remember him, though it never worked. Legolas knew that it wouldn't work just like that, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"My Shippo, all grown up." Kagome said reaching out to tug on Shippo's long red ponytail. "You don't have a sweetheart Shippo?"

"No mama, I haven't really had time to chase after skirts watching after you," answered the teenage fox demon. He wasn't admitting though to the fact that he did chase a few skirts every once in a while, then again a son never really talked to his mother about those things.

"I'll make sure that'll change when we get to the next town. I feel bad for making you wait for so long," said Kagome already making plans to help her son go on a date or two. She owed him more than that from what she'd been told. She still couldn't wrap it around her head what they were doing. The light throbbing of the jewel in her pocket told her though it was all real. She couldn't remember anything though, she felt like a whole part of her was missing, and worse, she felt a pain in her heart like something wasn't right. It was all Inuyasha's fault. Now that the group knew he was in the vicinity they had settled on a plan, though they had yet to voice it to Kagome. In fact, they didn't plan on voicing it until they reached Rohan, if not after.

"And you're both princes?" Kagome asked looking at Aragorn and Legolas as they walked beside her. For some odd reason the elf had hung very closely to her side. She'd been told with a wink and a nod from Kouga that he was her bodyguard, though she'd thought he was teasing her with the winking. How could someone as handsome as that be attracted to her? Kagome couldn't help the feeling she had, it was unsettling and welcoming at once. Kagome would glance over at him and meet his eyes every so often. _**Those beautiful eyes,**_ she thought to herself wishing she could stare at them a moment longer, but very much afraid to do so. She didn't want to be caught balking at someone without knowing the reason why. Kagome inwardly wondered what he was to her. Constantly she would find herself watching him and every time he looked at her Kagome felt her heart beat. _**Who is he to me? I get the feeling that… I care for him.**_

"Technically Aragorn's a king," replied Kouga catching Kagome's attention. "That is _if_ he takes the throne." _**A king**_, thought Kagome taking in Aragorn's rough dark beard, his unwashed hair, and his dirty fingernails. _**Could've fooled me. Though the quiet one looks regal enough to be a prince. He looks so sad though… **_Kagome watched the prince a lot; she couldn't help look at his head hung low. It was as if he were in mourning for someone he lost and Kagome felt her heart pained to see him in such a way. Every time he glanced her way it was like an arrow piercing her heart, he looked at her as if he expected Kagome to do something wonderful for him. She wished she could remember him. Out of all the traveling companions they told her about, a wizard, a dwarf, Kouga's son, hobbits… Kagome wanted most to remember this elf. She felt a tug on her body that made her walk beside him. Another odd thing she felt was an absence of someone touching her. It was so odd, she had the constant feeling like someone should be touching her hand or just touching her in general. For the life of her Kagome couldn't remember ever being a touchy person in her life in the Feudal Era so this really confused her. _**Am I that much changed from what I was?**_

Before Kagome could answer her own thoughts she felt something odd, a pleasing and almost comforting aura pulse towards her and she paused in her stride looking around. Legolas felt it too, automatically believing it a threat as he listened to the wind for any signs of movement. No one was taking any chances, even if the feeling coming towards them was friendly… it could very well be a trick played by Inuyasha. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked as Sesshomaru paused to sniff at the air. Kouga's claws lengthened and Shippo put a hand on the hilt of his sword. They could sense it too and it smelled very faintly of death, like Kikyou had though this was much fainter. A faint mix of death that had been brought to life. And Kagome heard the voices tickling her ear, such quaint voices talking to her that appeared to be coming from the trees around her. _He comes towards you our child, do not fret. He is a friend of yours you once met._

"Shippo the trees are talking to me," squeaked Kagome, eyes going wide as she heard every word they said. _**Have I always talked to trees? Maybe Inuyasha hit me far too much with whatever it was that made me lose my memory. Maybe I'm losing my mind.**_

"Nad nâ ennas," murmured Legolas to the others and Kagome surprisingly found herself understanding parts of that sentence as well. (Something is out there)

"Better to attack it than let it get us," ordered Aragorn already tensing up. He did not like his friends constantly being in danger. The first chance Aragorn got at repaying Inuyasha, for adding a chink to the bonds of friendship in his group, the better.

"Ah damn," groaned Kouga shaking his head. "I do not want to be caught by a damn white wizard haunting these woods. And here I hoped it was a rumor. We're just so damn lucky." And then a glowing light appeared before them. Legolas raised his bow, making sure to stand in front of Kagome, Shippo and Aragorn their swords, Sesshomaru his acid green whip, Kouga his claws, and Kagome even went to grab her sword unsheathing it quickly. Kagome didn't know why but as soon as she'd suspected danger she'd gone to stand closer to Legolas.

But the light faded and a voice rang out, "Don't shoot at me yah gits. Can't yah recognize a friend from foe or have yer senses gone daft?"

* * *

The half wolf demon was tossed with chains wrapped around his body onto the floor before Saruman. Frodo was already chained to the wall in the room and had to feel the pain of the blood drifting down from his poor arms held in such a position that they couldn't fall to their sides. "Kinta?" Frodo cried out in shock, writhing against his chains as he jerked forward trying to reach the wolf demon but his chains did their job well.

"The one whom she's obviously attached to," smirked the wizard from where he reclined comfortably in his chair. "They didn't keep their love hidden. Young love, full or promise and ignorant of their actions." Saruman walked over to the unconscious wolf and plucked from his forehead the checkered white and orange bandana. He then pulled out a knife and ran it along Kinta's palm very lightly, though the wolf flinched in his unconscious state from the action. Saruman rubbed the bandana against the cut with a sinister leer on his face as he walked over to a covered cage. When he pulled off the covering the ugliest bird Frodo had ever seen in his life was revealed. It was reptilian looking with scales around its eyes and body. There were large canine teeth poking out of its beak, in fact, the only place that had feathers were its wings. Saruman opened the cage and the black as sin bird crept out, squawking loudly as its master tied the bandana around its leg.

"Go my pet. Find the one who carries the jewel and deliver this to her. Keep your claws out until she gives you something in return," he ordered the bird, pointing to the orb to allow it to mist up inside by magic and reveal Kagome's confused face. In moments the bird shrieked into the air a loud screech before it jumped off of the cage and launched itself out the open window of the tower.

* * *

The shock had worn off for a bit once they'd seen Gimli. Gandalf explaining how he came to still be there was even more of a shocker as they walked. Kagome felt as if the old man was just like her grandfather, trying to watch after her, for he kept to her side, grabbing her elbow while he leaned on his cane to help her over obstacles. And then Shippo explained their situation as they made it to a clearing, Gandalf's eyes roving over the grassy plains as if he were searching for something important, those eyes stopped when Shippo told him what had happened to Kagome. "Gandalf… can you cure her?" Shippo wondered aloud and it appeared to be the question in everyone else's minds. They talked as if Kagome were sick and weren't there. Kagome didn't like to be spoken about as if she weren't in the room; it was aggravating enough getting years of treatment like that from Inuyasha.

"You know I'm right here," she said with a huff closing her eyes in anger. It was hard enough trying out those words that she supposedly knew, hell she knew them in the Common Tongue but it felt so odd to say them as if she hadn't been speaking Japanese all her life. Kagome felt a touch to her chin and her eyes opened up to look back in the old gray eyes of Gandalf the White. He cupped her face in one hand as he peered into her own eyes, viewing her like a transparent ball of glass.

"It is in there," he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Kagome asked looking back at the wizard, expecting him to bop her in the head with his staff and bring back her memories. That motive would make as much sense as him casting a spell on her with that same cane. She couldn't stop from hoping though that her ill fortune would be short lived and he would have an antidote to her memory loss.

"Your memories… I cannot bring back someone's memories. Messing with a mind is a terrible thing to do. Easy to mess up things since it is someone else's thoughts," Gandalf explained patting Kagome on the head as he let go of her face. A sad frown flickered across her lips, and here she'd hoped for a solution to her problem. He let out a shrill whistle and in an instant the whitest horse Kagome had ever seen in her life came galloping towards them amidst the grassy plains. "This is something that should be remedied on her own." Kagome touched her temple lightly with one hand and thought to herself, _**They're in there. I just have to try a little harder. **_Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when a long white nuzzle came to her face. "Eh!" Kagome's eyes bugged out when she found herself being nuzzled by the horse of all things. Legolas couldn't stop from smirking as Kagome backed away from the horse that just took a few after her.

"Kagome certainly has a way with animals eh fluff-ball?" Kouga asked with a wide smirk as he glanced over at Sesshomaru. There was just something about Kagome when it came to wild animals, demon and mortal alike, that drew everything in like a moth to flame. While Kagome was trying to hide from the overly nice horse by using Gimli as a human shield, Aragorn was talking to Gandalf. It was a question that Aragorn had wondered for a long time, though he honestly had no ill intentions planned, he was just curious. "Gandalf, is the jewel that Kagome's carries stronger than the ring?"

"The ring has a limit, it is Sauron. The jewel has no limits if you know how to wish."

"But our fair friend doesn't know what to wish for," said Aragorn stating the obvious. How many times had he seen Kagome just stare at that jewel when she had her memories back? How many times had he seen her reach into her pocket with a bent brow contemplating the heavens and the universe in her mind? Countless. Anyone would've made a wish already, a selfish wish for their own gain. They would've done it in a heartbeat without contemplating over the actions of their wish. Kagome had yet to even come up with a wish.

"That is why Kagome was given it."

* * *

Inuyasha kept to the back watching them intently. He growled out in frustration. There wasn't much else he could do now since that elf had blabbed his mouth off telling them about his presence. They would be on their guard. So he had to just wait until Kagome was all alone. Inuyasha cringed at the memory that had flickered back to the front of his mind, those accusing eyes that had stared at him as she told him that she hated him. Never had Kagome looked at Inuyasha like that, as if he were the very beast Naraku, and say those words to him with such meaning. Inuyasha stroked the pouch in his pocket as if to reassure himself that those eyes would never look at him that way again.

There was one added benefit to having doused Kagome with all of the powder instead of both of them… because she couldn't remember everything that had happened, because she couldn't remember moving on past him… Inuyasha was more than positive he had a chance to win her back. If she couldn't remember moving on that meant she had to still love him. _**Those old feelings for me will resurface**_, thought Inuyasha smugly. It wasn't really a matter of what happened to Kikyou, it was just that he had no one left to help him in his life and Kagome had been the companion for him that had tried to help him over every obstacle. If the villagers had taken his children and she'd known, Kagome would've helped him get them back. If he fought with Kikyou he would've been able to talk to Kagome and she would've helped him talk things over with his wife. If people still murmured things under their breaths when he passed them about being a half demon Kagome would've made them stop with her sharp words and the fact that she so openly trusted him. Kagome was the one he should've chosen.

* * *

Something extraordinary had happened within the hour of finding Gandalf. It might've been because Kagome was trying to focus on her memories or mayhap it was due to touching something with memory, but they had paused to fill their canteens and Kagome's hand had swept across the brush in her pocket. She'd pulled it out curious at the article and upon seeing it was a brush began to comb out her hair while the others took long thirsty sips from the clean river. It was as Kagome ran the fine hairs of the brush through her long strands a third time that Kagome's hand paused in midstride as a memory flickered into her mind of the four hobbits. "Frodo," she murmured quietly as it clicked into place in her brain whom they were. Though Kagome still didn't know who the dwarf, wizard, elf, and man were. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome smiling at him. "I wonder if Frodo misses our campfire talks," Kagome said simply. Legolas's eyes lit up at the prospect of Kagome's memory being able to return.

* * *

Sam wouldn't have minded leaving the worthless pile of bones behind to pursue Frodo, but Gollum may yet proof useful. If they needed him for directions they would have to rely upon him. As they rode on Kirara after Frodo, Sam got the oddest of feelings. Like something heavy rested in his pocket, in fact, his mind often strayed towards his pocket as if urging him to take a peak. Feeling like he should be secretive about whatever it was, Sam stole a quick peak in his pocket when Gollum was preoccupied gripping onto Kirara back for dear life, and then he shut the pocket quick with his eyes staring pointedly ahead. He was unable to comprehend what lay in his pocket for a moment and then it all sunk in as he began to feel the throbbing desire to place it on. _**I have the ring! Mister Frodo must've done this! **_Sam stole a glance at Gollum who was screeching when Kirara took them even higher. Sam had gotten quite used to the heights, which was something to boast about for a hobbit. _**I want to put it on something awful. Just try it on and see what the hubbub is all about. It can't be that dreadfully bad and now its mine, **_Sam began to think. **_All mine!... _**As Sam's finger slowly drifted towards his pocket Gollum let out a cry, face buried into Kirara's fur, "We must gets to master we must! He has our precious to watch afters he do! Can't lets the enemy has its we can'ts!" Sam's malicious thoughts had ceased upon hearing the lowly Gollum's voice. _**No, Mister Frodo trusted me with this for a reason. If I did use it I would be no better than ole stinker behind me.**_

Sam sat even straighter and gripped tightly onto Kirara's neck, making sure to keep his hands fastened onto her and not move those pudgy fingers. If Saruman wanted his ring back so much he'd have a hard time getting Sam to fall so easily prey to the ring. Though the entire ride Sam kept an eye on Gollum, not knowing if the decrepit creature could sense it.

* * *

Gandalf had told them that now was the time for a quick meal and rest. Though they were two hours away from Rohan the old wizard had merely glanced at Legolas and Kagome, when no one was looking, and decided that something should be done. Legolas had taken all of his courage to ask Kagome, like a nervous boy about to ask to court a maiden, if she wished to practice with her sword. After a quick nod from Shippo, assuring Kagome that it was something natural and safe, the two had set off into the woods a bit away from the group. The demon men wanted to try and draw out Inuyasha, their blades sharpened as well as Aragorn's, and so Shippo had given Legolas one of his trick mushrooms. Should Inuyasha appear while Legolas and Kagome were alone the elf merely had to toss the mushroom in the air and it would burst out into fireworks to disclose their location. Demon men were faster than Gandalf and Aragorn; they would make it to the duo if they required help.

"You truly remember nothing?" Legolas asked as Kagome stumbled over a root, Legolas caught her arm and Kagome couldn't help but blush at the contact. The part that she felt missing in her body seemed to thrum. She wanted to believe that what she was missing was him, but she couldn't. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to risk asking the proper elf such a question. _**I can't exactly come out and ask 'Are you my boyfriend? Do I love you?' For all I know this feeling could've been one sided before Inuyasha erased my memory… But its eating me up inside not to know. If I forgot everything shouldn't I have feelings for Inuyasha?**_ But even as Kagome thought of the half demon she made a face as a knee jerk reaction.

"Hold your sword," Legolas said, almost a plea, when they made it to a small area in the woods. It was neither too far nor too close to the group. The elf was still a little nervous about using Kagome for bait, even if he had one of those mushrooms. Legolas had been making a list of ideas the whole time they'd been walking and had opted for the idea of Kagome practicing with her sword as a way to remember him. Mayhap her memories of him would come back at the touch of something like it did with the hobbits. He was trying ardently to bring back her memories. It was killing him inside not to pull her into his arms right then and let her know how he felt. It was hurting him not to teach her his language, tell her about his father. The others knew of his father coming, but not Kagome, he wanted her to remember first… and part of him wanted to keep it a secret. His father's ideals weren't something he respected anymore, in fact, Legolas was ashamed of them.

"What will that prove Prince Legolas?" Kagome asked. Kagome had taken to calling Legolas by his title, to try and distance herself from him. Kagome knew she had feelings for him, but rather than have her heart broken she needed to remind herself that he was a prince that probably already had a fiancée. Legolas flinched at the title; he was hating it more and more. Kagome had yet to drop the title despite Legolas's insistence that she do so. It brought him more pain than Kagome losing her memories to have her call him that title. He felt as if a close connection to her was lost with the formality.

"Nothing until you try it," he said calmly. Legolas was looking for anything he could use to his advantage to help Kagome remember him. Being a blank spot in her mind didn't sit well. Kagome pulled out her sword and stared down at it in shock. "Tetsusaiga's mine?" He nodded his head watching Kagome's fingers grasp the hilt and brandish the worn looking sword, it hadn't sparked to life nor had it revealed its true form.

"But it can only protect mortals Prince Legolas."

"Please call me Legolas," he said wincing. Using his title was for those who didn't know him and Legolas wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kagome. "And you have used that sword a couple of times."

"To protect who? Mister Aragorn?" Kagome asked him. It was the only logical explanation. To use the sword one must protect a human and Aragorn was the only human in the group that she would be able to protect. _**Am I Aragorn's body guard?**_ Just thinking it seemed odd, Kagome really couldn't see anyone protecting the buff and very masculine Aragorn.

"No, me," he answered her. Legolas knew it was odd for the sword to be able to protect him and yet it did. He had often hoped that it derived from feelings of love from Kagome since their kiss. Sesshomaru was the only one who had a theory for why Kagome could use the sword though he didn't voice it to anyone. There was no doubt that Kouga might have an inclination as to the reason why the sword defended Legolas. Shippo was clueless and just chalked it up onto the reasons why his mother was incredibly special. Aragorn conceded the matter as a new ability attributing to Kagome.

Sesshomaru had kept an eye on the others enough most nights to find that Legolas's eyes shut when he slept, an oddity for his race. It was with that knowledge, as well as a small glimpse at some of Legolas's spurts of emotion, that Sesshomaru found himself believing that the sword saw Legolas as a human to an extent. It made sense that to love a human woman Legolas had to learn of her species so much that he adapted some of it just as Kagome had adapted some of the things of the elf species. Though Kagome didn't know why, she never questioned why she would randomly answer someone in elf, not knowing Legolas had been teaching her that, nor why she would randomly start humming a song. Elves were merry creatures when content, often singing out their happiness. This was something she'd gradually adapted being around Legolas.

Kagome turned the hilt of her sword in her hand and took a step towards Legolas, looking up at him with pleading eyes seeking an answer. "Why are you trying so hard for me to remember you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask with big and innocent doe eyes. _**Am I really that important to him? Were we really that close? **_Kagome knew the distinction between having a friend and someone closer, and she couldn't rightly help the knots that formed in her stomach just thinking of them being together. Kagome sensed that perhaps… well, perhaps they'd been in love or a relationship… or maybe she was the one who loved him… _**I know feelings! I know I had to have cared a great deal for him… Can the same be said for him?**_

"Because the memories I have of you changed my life," he said simply, placing a hand on her shoulder when at most he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything. But he couldn't risk things when she couldn't remember who he was. He was scared she would distance herself from him. "And I'm hoping that the same can be said for the memories you've made of me." Kagome looked up at him, her face stained red and breath caught in her throat. Those were the sweetest words she could recall ever hearing from someone, aside from Kouga staking a claim to her. Kagome looked utterly innocent, so much so that Legolas couldn't refrain himself from stepping closer to her to see what she would do. Kagome didn't disappoint, she remained where she was looking up at him through long black eyelashes with eyes that shone like a girl infatuated. That look of longing behind her eyes made Legolas do something he'd swore he wouldn't do until she remembered him. He began to lean downwards towards a pair of petals that he desired to kiss. He couldn't stop himself, he was a hunter drawn to the doe he wanted to prey upon.

Kagome didn't know what was happening but the next thing she knew it looked as if Legolas was going to kiss her… at least until Kagome heard the snapping of a twig and she immediately had brandished her sword out looking around the woods for whomever it was that had disturbed them. Kagome was very much surprised to find the sword working for her. An elf man stepped out of the woods, long face, high forehead, and hair lighter than Legolas's.

"Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Haldir bowing his head formally to the young woman and Legolas, her sword was just a few inches away from Haldir's chest and he merely raised a brow at the action. Sure he might've said some harsh things in the past, but normally Kagome was so cordial. Mayhap he'd just frightened her. Haldir completely missed Kagome's blank face when he swung his gaze towards Legolas. "Your father is a few days behind me."

"Your father?" Kagome asked and for some reason a part of her felt like it was betrayed. She looked up at Legolas with confusion in her eyes wondering what this meant. _**I don't know why I feel so hurt… even though this technically is new information for me… it feels new.**_ "Did we know about this?" There was no question about who Kagome meant by the word 'we.'

"Everyone but you," Legolas answered her without thinking over what he was saying. Legolas should've expected Haldir, but he'd been too caught up in what was happening with Kagome to worry about his father getting closer. Kagome stepped away from Legolas as if she'd been burned. Her sudden step caught his attention as he looked up at her. Kagome felt it inside of her betrayal, though she didn't know why Kagome still took a few steps away from him. Legolas reached out to her but Kagome shied away from his touch. _**So this was one-sided. Hell, he might not be my friend out of pity if everyone else knows and I don't. If the memories of me change his life why didn't he tell me about his father when he told the others? This isn't exactly something you keep from a friend. **_"I was going to tell you Kagome." Legolas said, his eyes lighting up at the fact that Kagome was angry at him. Did she remember something?

"But you didn't. You claim you're my friend and try so hard for me to remember you, yet you never told me of this…" Kagome shook her head and huffed off away from Legolas leaving him feeling very dejected and staring at her departing backside. Haldir touched the young prince's shoulder and raised a questioning brow, "Lady Kagome seems… off my prince."

* * *

Haldir had joined their party and was busy in an engrossed conversation with Kouga. Legolas try as he might wasn't listening to a word Haldir was saying for his thoughts were fixated on the young steaming woman walking ahead of him alongside Aragorn. He would try to catch her eye and when he did Kagome would pointedly glare, cross her arms, and stomp off further. "I don't know what you did to get my mom angry, but whatever it is should blow over soon. Mama may have bitter tantrums, but they're fast at leaving," said Shippo earning the chucking of a rock at his head from his mother who'd realized she had good hearing. Kagome sighed, Shippo was right. Kagome hated being mad at friends. As she slumped forward Aragorn bumped elbows with her catching Kagome's attention. Sometimes Aragorn honestly wished he had the power to make everything right. It wasn't fun seeing two people have a hard time in their relationship, especially when he knew they cared for each other.

"How is it you can be angry when you know not what angers you? The lack of memory m'lady is what prevented us from warning you," said Aragorn, his eyes forward as he took his strides with Kagome keeping pace with him by taking three quick steps to his one step. "It still doesn't feel very nice," Kagome griped as they came out of the trees to the outskirts of Edoras, though in all honesty she knew she wouldn't stay mad at the elf for long. Legolas was trying to help her gain her memory back after all.

It appeared that as soon as they caught sight of the kingdom they were attacked. Not by orc nor wraith, but by children. Kouga grinned as a herd of children running out of a house outside of the kingdom walls. Rin came out of the house smiling with a baby on her hips, a light blonde haired woman beside her, and delightful choruses greeting Kouga's ears. "Papa! Papa! You're back! Papa's back!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw children of every age pouring out of the house at the edge of the town. "Kouga how many kids do you have?"

"Rin just gave birth to our twenty-second," Kouga said before dashing off towards the children. In mere seconds Kouga was lying on the ground being tackled by at least six children and teenagers. Kagome could've sworn her eyes were straining out of her head at the idea of having so many kids. Kagome took a quick glance back at the others to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sharing similar looks. Gandalf looked as if he already knew; then again what that old wizard didn't know was a mystery. Sesshomaru swept past Kagome to be greeted by choruses of, "Papa Fluff Fluff!" And oddly enough Sesshomaru just stood there as three children attached themselves to his legs, not saying a word as he bent down to pick one up that was squealing in his arms. Shippo ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "I'm glad you're used to sleeping with a group of people mama. We're lucky half of his kids already moved out. There should only be…" Shippo was counting in his head for a moment, "about eleven here now that Rin's given birth." Kagome's eyes scanned all of the kids. Some had tails, some wolf ears, and some had both traits. A few of the gangly teenagers, there were about three, looked older than Shippo.

"Shippo…" Kagome knew she was about to touch on a very sensitive subject. Kagome had a few memories from being stuck to the tree with Shippo and Kouga speaking every once in a while about Shippo possibly taking a break and flirting around with women. That was the sore spot for Shippo and his immortality. Every time Kouga mentioned the subject Shippo would reply that he was scared to fall in love with someone and watch them age before he realized he truly loved them. So Shippo had just stuck to an occassional one night stand. "…they look older than you?"

"I'm full demon mama, they're half. I age slower," Shippo said casually, though he had noted the pause in between Kagome's answering. Kagome nodded her head at this information before looking up to meet the dancing brown eyes of a young woman whom she'd used to watch after. Rin handed Eowyn her baby before she called out with a tentative voice and small smile, "Kagome?"

"Rin," shouted out Kagome not realizing how much her face lightened up at the thought of another past friend, and a female one at that! Rin took off running towards Kagome, totally bypassing her husband who'd had his arms wide open for Rin to run into his loving embrace, and Kagome took off for her. The two women were in each other's arms in mere moments as Kouga's arms fell to his sides and he crossed them over his chest, "I've been gone forever and what does she do? Passes her adoring stud of a husband and goes to Kagome."

"Hnn," muttered Sesshomaru trying to hold back the small laugh that wanted to escape from his lips as he watched the two women squealing in delight. Eowyn slowly made her way over towards Kouga. The barbaric wolf demon immediately reached out and took the cooing baby from Eowyn's arms with love shining in his eyes.

"Everything's okay! I know _someone_ whose glad to see their papa! Papa Fluff Fluff meet our newest addition," bragged Kouga as his eyes shone lovingly for a moment just before he caught a glimpse of Legolas and a wide cocky smirk crossed his features. "Hey Legolas! Want to know my baby girl's name?"

"Pops why does that man have a girl's name?" Rinna asked, always the question asker of the family at a young age, effectively making the moment priceless.

* * *

Rin worked with Kagome in the garden, knees pressed into the cool earth, as their fingers plucked out herbs for the meal tonight. There would be a small feast in the house to celebrate. Kagome didn't know what was going on, just that after the men had talked to that lovely blonde, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Shippo had headed up towards the kingdom of Rohan where King Théoden ruled. Eowyn had followed after and Kagome had volunteered to spend some quality time with Rin. Legolas had decided to stay behind. He didn't want Kagome out of his sight for the ripe plucking of Inuyasha. Especially if she could still have feelings for Inuyasha thanks to the lack of memory, that was what Legolas feared in his heart, that he'd been pushed aside for the one he'd worked so hard to push out of that heart. So Kouga had Legolas working with him on mending a fence in the distance to keep the elf's hands busy. Haldir was busy conversing with Sesshomaru, well talking **to** Sesshomaru not far away from the two busy men.

"So you honestly don't remember him?" Rin asked when she caught Kagome staring at the elf whose shirt was off so he could cool off while he worked from the manual labor. It was odd seeing someone who was supposedly a prince working alongside Kouga. And Kagome couldn't stop blushing when Rin caught her looking at Legolas. He looked so wonderful without a shirt that it made Kagome's mind trail off to improper thoughts of touching that sculpted and sweaty chest of his… kissing it and stroking it to feel his rigid muscles underneath such taut skin… Kagome ducked her head and began plucking the herbs even faster.

"No, but sometimes… I get these feelings… A lot of feelings actually, that I shouldn't be feeling for someone I don't know. Uh, I don't know what I'm talking about. It's just this weird thing I get. Just forget about it Rin," admitted Kagome laughing at her own stupidity as she ran a hand through her hair. Rin tossed an onion at Kagome playfully to get her attention, her eyes lit up at what Kagome had admitted to her.

"You should trust your feelings Kagome. Maybe they're trying to tell you something," said Rin quietly as Laikalas began crying on her pallet next to the working women. Kagome immediately went to pick up the child and rock it gently in her arms pulling it lovingly to her chest. "Shush now little one. Your mama's right here working with Aunty Kagome," she cooed to the baby, its little wolf ears twitching at the sound of her gentle voice as it calmed down in her arms. Little did Kagome know that at that moment the two men had paused to take a break on the fence and Legolas's eyes were busy watching her rock the child. Kouga nudged the elf with his elbow and a giant knowing smirk on his face at where the elf's thoughts had wandered. It was so easy Legolas to imagine Kagome holding his child nestled in her arms with the way her eyes glowed so softly and her words flowed out of her mouth so gently, she was the embodiment of what a mother should be. And he was already beginning to imagine a future with her in it, one where she played a predominant role.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree looking up into the branches, long and towering branches that were slowly brandishing off their leaves for the fall and winter. It was already a bit nippy in the air though that didn't stop Kouga and Legolas from sweating doing their work. Sesshomaru's face was emotionless and stoic as he listened attentively to Haldir prattle on for the past hour about everything and nothing. Other than Kouga, Kagome, and Shippo, Haldir was the only other person Sesshomaru allowed this to happen with. Even Lady Galadriel had yet to gain this. In fact, when the lady had steered conversations to gowns the dog demon had gotten up out of his seat and promptly left. Then again, Haldir was a very close friend of Sesshomaru's. He had seen Sesshomaru's beast form and for some reason the elf was able to help calm him down where Shippo could not when the demon decided to take over Sesshomaru. "Milord… what of this brother of yours that Lord Shippo has mentioned?"

"Half-brother," corrected the demon lord. Now that sharpened Sesshomaru's mind.

"Your _half_-brother, do you plan on capturing him?"

"Hnn," answered the dog demon.

"How?" Haldir asked to which Sesshomaru's answer was a quick nod in the direction of Haldir's own ward who was staring intently at Kagome. "My ward?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and lifted a wry finger to point in the direction of his own charge. "Our wards? How?"

"Inuyasha once cared for her," he answered solemnly making a point to stare at Haldir with a knowing glance that conveyed how much Inuyasha had once cared for Kagome.

"So he shall grow jealous?" Haldir said up reading Sesshomaru's face. The demon just kept on staring at Kagome, not needing to answer something that was obviously already answered. "You'll draw him out with them. Although I should worry over the safety of my ward he appears to have an interest in the lady that cannot be stopped… And as long as I'm out of the jurisdiction of the king, until he arrives, I know not of this. So what will we do exactly with them?"

Sesshomaru said four words next that were the entirety of his plan with the others of their Fellowship, words that had been discussed without Kagome's knowledge when she'd fallen asleep riding on the horse that Gandalf favored. It was a plan, though it wasn't favored by Shippo, who would've preferred himself to be bait with his mother… it was accepted largely since Shippo was related to Kagome that it wouldn't pose much of a threat to Inuyasha's territorial instincts. Added onto the fact that Legolas was the one to have alerted the others of Inuyasha's presence, thus hindering his ability to remain close to Kagome without fear of being discovered, it made for a grand plan. "We leave them alone."

* * *

Haldir watched from the doorway Kagome with interest. He silently wondered if she knew what she was doing time and time again as she busied about the kitchen cooking. The others were still up at the castle, though one of Kouga's many children had run down to tell them how Gandalf had helped the king rid himself of Saruman. They were still up there helping the king by engrossing him with every detail over what he'd missed and Eowyn was remaining by his side for she'd missed her uncle. That left Legolas to sit back in a chair, his feet propped up on a stool, looking very much at ease as Kagome stirred a large pot hanging over the fire in the chimney. Haldir had never seen Legolas so relaxed. Rin was in her bedroom feeding the baby and Kouga was outside playing with his children. Before he left outside, Sesshomaru took a note on the intended plan by opening the windows for all to see Kagome hustling about the kitchen. If his half-brother's sense of smell was a tenth as good as his own then Inuyasha would certainly be able to smell Kagome in the kitchen with Legolas.

Kagome may not have remembered Legolas, but her body did. When Legolas would shift in place Kagome would instinctively glance over at him to check and see that he was comfortable. When Kagome walked past him to reach for some thyme hanging over the ceiling she'd unconsciously patted his head with her other hand. When Legolas would chuckle Kagome's lips would pull up into an automatic smile. Kagome might've been giving him the silent treatment, but she wasn't yelling at him nor ignoring Legolas completely. With that knowledge Haldir walked out of the doorway to corrupt a few of Kouga's children, he merely planned on teaching them to call their father 'mongrel' in Sindarian by telling them it meant 'I love you.' It was in retaliation of Kouga naming his daughter after Legolas. However, just thinking of how his ward had latched an arrow onto his bow and pulled back the string aiming at Kouga made him laugh all the same.

When Legolas noticed the lack of Haldir's presence, the fact that he and Kagome were the only ones in the room, and the fact that Kagome was holding a large knife about to cut up carrots… Legolas got up and strode over to her. Kagome's body froze when she felt his body heat barely an inch behind her and his warm hand covering her small fingers that held the blade. "Allow me," he whispered in her ear sliding the knife out of her fingers as Kagome twirled around to meet Legolas's eyes. That lone touch sent a small jolt through Kagome's body. In a knee jerk reaction Kagome's hand flew up to rest on his firm chest. His other arm moved to cage her in place and Kagome felt her heart fluttering in her chest like a captured butterfly. Legolas had to see if his Kagome was still in there. He leaned forward and watched Kagome tilt her head upwards, as if waiting for him to kiss her. And he grabbed a hold of the carrot behind her with a smirk and pulled away with a raised brow. Kagome's eyes snapped with fire as she huffed around him angry to have been tricked like that. _**He must think I'm a fool. I wish I knew what he was to me so I'd know whether to be angry that he was teasing me or be mad he didn't kiss me,**_ she thought to herself. Legolas steadily began cutting up the carrot in a quick motion, his eyes drifting every once in a while to the irritated woman. _**She knows me, somewhere in there, **_he thought smugly. _**Well, I should remedy things before she thinks I'm an ass.**_

Legolas calmly kept on chopping up the carrots, making a small pile as he deliberated over his words. There was no way to say it extravagantly and to convey how much he cared for her so he said it very simply, eyes stuck on the cutting board laden with slices, "I'm sorry for not telling you about my father."

Kagome stopped stirring the pot of stew to glance back over at him. She walked over to Legolas, ladle in hand, and stood beside him with a small smile. "It's okay Prince Legolas… from what Kouga has told me I understand why you didn't tell me about him." Kagome said remembering brief chats with Kouga about King Thrandril's position on races. Just as Kagome turned around with the carrots in her hand, ladle tucked under her arm, Legolas touched her elbow softly.

"Kagome you're my friend and I don't want you to be under the impression you aren't more to me… you are," he admitted before turning around to chop up some potatoes. Kagome dropped the carrots into the pot of stew and stirred, all the while casting glances over at Legolas. _**Was that a declaration of sorts...? **_Kagome couldn't help but hope that it had been that. She lifted up the spoon, a little bit of beef stew in it and touched the thing to her lips for a taste before walking over to Legolas with the ladle in hand. She walked over to him and paused, waiting for him to look up. He knew she waited for him but it felt nice to know that her eyes were focused on him for a moment. He swept his gaze up to her face and smiled courteously before Kagome surprised him. She lifted the spoon up so it was mouth level with him and said, "Tell me how this tastes… _Legolas_." When he moved his mouth to eat from the spoon she was feeding him with, Legolas didn't know whether it was her cooking or the fact that she dropped the royal title, but the stew seemed to taste better than anything he'd sampled in his life.

* * *

Rin had been done for quite some time feeding and burping her baby. She'd spent the remainder of that time rocking Laikalas in her arms as she listened in on Kagome and Legolas, the two were oblivious in their bittersweet moment together. Rin couldn't help but grin like her husband as an idea settled in her mind. Kouga was doing a good enough job, he was even spreading rumors, which he kept from reaching Shippo's ears, about the 'Beauty' and Legolas, so others wouldn't question why they were so close and would leave the two alone thinking them a couple. But Rin could do better. She'd get them alone the quick way. Men were slow when it came to giving couples moments together, she knew that women could be impatient for loving whereas men were as scared to admit things or act on a gut feeling as if it meant they had to walk on a bunch of eggshells. She'd speed up things.

* * *

A night had passed by peacefully with Eowyn running back to hug Rin and Kagome, joyful of the news of her uncle being brought back to his body. That snake, Grima, had been driven out of the kingdom that had once held the king's ear. Eowyn had taken to Kagome like a bee to honey and was constantly prattling on with Kagome and Rin with ease as they supped. Gimli belching his appreciation of the food. Children running merrily about under people's feet and if they were teenagers asking the elder women for advice on things. Kagome thought it was fun talking to the thirteen-year-old looking son, Shepo, about how he should go about getting a milkmaid in the town to notice him. Kouga was teaching a pair of twin girls, six-year-olds, how to punch his hands with Sesshomaru smirking when one accidentally sent a strong jab to her father's cheek.

Haldir conversed with Legolas who sat beside Kagome and the chattering women and children. Haldir wondered the entire time if Kagome noticed how attuned her body was to Legolas's. When Legolas would shift in place Kagome would do so as well as if to align herself with him. When everyone had come in to supper Kagome had automatically dished out their bowls of stew, Legolas had received his bowl first. And when Legolas would move to reach for something Kagome was ahead of him handing it to him second nature as she talked with Eowyn and Rin on the latest styles of this time.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the girl's room, no longer in a bed laden with comfy warm bodies, but all by herself. She yawned for a moment and stretched her arms out, feeling the refreshing stretch of her muscles wake her up and get her blood pumping. She brightly opened her eyes and froze upon noticing the position of the sun. Kagome gotten relatively good at being able to track what time it was by the amount of light shining and at the moment it was incredibly late to the time she normally woke up. Kagome automatically scrambled out of bed, clad in the spare night dress she'd borrowed from Rin. She looked around wondering what to do, it was improper to head out in her nightgown to see the others, when she noticed her clothes lay fresh and clean at the edge of her bed, no doubt thanks to Rin. By the time Kagome had gotten dressed and headed towards the kitchen she was wide awake listening to the sounds of silence and groans as children ran about packing little sacks full of clothes. "What's happened?" Kagome asked as Rin, baby on her hip, handed Kagome a buttered roll for breakfast that had been baked that very morning.

"After his council with Gandalf, King Théoden gave orders this morning for everyone to pack and leave for Helm's Deep." Kagome didn't like the sounds of that at all, moving a whole group to another location with enemies lurking everywhere. But they were left with few options.

"Mama do you think I'll need this dress?" A young teenage Ayame asked holding up a dress pressed to her body, modeling it to the two women. And there it was, in the midst of peril Kagome found herself laughing. Enemies could swamp all sides, the world could end on the morrow, and orcs could head for them… but a teenage girl could still worry about her favorite clothes.

"No Ayame, I highly doubt there will be any balls where we're going. Only things that are important-"

"But mama this is important! Edric said I looked pretty in it-"

"And I'm sure he'd think you'd look just a pretty without it-"

"I'll carry it in my bag on the condition you pack only the things your mama says to pack," volunteered Kagome already seeing an argument in the makings. It was better to save time if they had to pack and she knew that no teenage girl, in the midst of first love, would wish to part with something of importance. She knew it was Ayame's first love after listening to the young girl sigh last night so much in bed and then answer Kagome for a full hour how she came to meet Edric, the blacksmith's son.

"Oh! Aunt Kagome! You're wonderful you are," cried Ayame throwing her arms around Kagome's waist and hugging her with all the hero worship of a young teenager surrounded mostly by brothers, planting a wet kiss on Kagome's cheek in the process. Kagome looked back at Rin with a hero winning smile as Rin rolled her eyes. Ayame took off for her room to help the rest of her siblings pack with a joyful whoop.

"Now you've done it, she'll be following you around like a lost pup."

"I thought Kinta already did that," teased Kagome, remembering what Shippo and Kouga had told her about her other traveling companion, suddenly wishing she hadn't opened her mouth as Rin's eyes got somber.

"I can't wait until Treebeard brings him back," she sighed holding her baby girl to her chest. "He's never been one to stray from home for too long. Always coming back like a stray dog and never settling down like his elder brother."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier if all of this was going on?"

"Motherly instincts told me to let you sleep in for once after your long journey," replied Rin raising a brow much like her father Sesshomaru. "Could you blame me for leaving you in there?"

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked biting into the sweet roll, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in bliss at something that was actually baked. Kagome didn't have to regain her memory to know it had been a long time since she'd eaten something that hadn't been hunted or foraged for. Kagome's mouth continued to water at the taste of a mere roll and soon she was plowing into that roll making Rin laugh as she pulled out another for Kagome.

"Packing outside. I believe Kouga's going to make sure we're the last to leave since all of us are faster than normal mortals. Just to make sure there are no stragglers. He doesn't think it's a fair plan to leave here, no doubt because Grima probably knows where we're headed. Haldir was wishing to stay behind as well because of the king. He says the king should be here tomorrow so that is when we shall leave." It wouldn't bode well to leave Rohan a ghost town for King Thrandril's arrival. Kagome had already scarfed the second roll down and was licking at her fingers when she asked her next question.

"Am I to leave with you tomorrow or today?"

"You should ask your son. Oh, don't forget there's a river in the woods for bathing," said Rin with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she saw Kagome's face instantly lighten up at the thought of a bath. From what Rin's loving husband had told her the night before, Rin knew that when it came to watching Kagome the elf did so upon every occasion. Oh her husband was good at matchmaking, but she was better speeding things up.

Kagome stared outside at the groups of people in Rohan, they were quite a distance away from them but Kagome could still see them moving about like ants trying to get things packed. It was lucky for Kagome that everything she owned was already packed. Kagome was jerked backwards into a huge hug by her son. "You're awake sleepyhead." Kagome spun around to see the others already packed and ready. Someone was missing though.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He'll be coming on the fifth day at the first light from what Aragorn told me," replied Shippo untwining his arms from his mother. Legolas was busy looking at a map with Kouga of the terrain they were to pass over. "You will be with us. We're going to go ahead and leave with the others and usher them to safety. But we'll be spread out a bit, I'm taking the front with Aragorn and Gimli," said Shippo knowing already what his mother was about to ask, he didn't have ears that could hear through walls for nothing. If they wanted to capture Inuyasha they had to spread out and give him bait. Having Kagome and Legolas at the end of the long crowd would give them that leeway. "In an hour Rin's going to feed us a quick meal before we leave."

"Oh, then I'm going to wash up," said Kagome, running inside to grab her bag, as Shippo whistled to Legolas who looked up from the maps with a tilted head.

"Mama needs to wash and no one needs to leave her alone," stated Shippo pulling out his sword ready to sharpen it with his claws. Kagome came out and instantly headed towards the river, pulling up short when she heard light footsteps following after her. Kagome twirled around in the woods with her backpack brandished in her hand, forgetting she had a perfectly good sword and bow and arrow to use, to find Legolas with raised hands of surrender. "I'm supposed to follow you and turn my back from a safe distance," Legolas said stating the obvious age old routine.

"Did you always do this?" Kagome asked, not knowing whether to feel irked that he would follow her to where she was bathing or to feel touched that the others cared so much for her wellbeing. Legolas nodded sternly, "Always." Kagome stared long and hard at Legolas, watching him watch her, and she felt her skin color under his protective gaze. Kagome knew deep in her gut, just by looking into those eyes, that Legolas would kill someone to protect her if he had to.

"I wish I could remember you," Kagome said silently turning back around and walking quickly to the warm river Rin had told her that Sesshomaru had enchanted for them. When Kagome was assured that Legolas was a safe distance away with his back turned around and that he wouldn't budge, she began taking her clothes off and dipped a foot into the river. Kagome couldn't in her right mind figure out why she was hot at the thought of Legolas just being a few feet away other than the fact that she was undoubtedly attracted to him.

* * *

Kagome bathed diligently behind him. As time passed waiting for her to be through, every fiber in Legolas telling him to turn around and watch if he couldn't join, he pulled out something from his pocket to steady his mind. The lone flower. It was the flower that was getting him through the days she couldn't remember him by providing him the memories. Every night he knew she went to bed not knowing their exact relationship, every time he wanted most to embrace her, Legolas touched his pocket or reached his hand inside of it to touch the flower and remember. She cared for him. What they had together had really existed, it wasn't a dream that had faded away. It still could exist if he got her memory back.

When a gust of wind blew the flower out of his hands towards the river behind him Legolas knew he shouldn't have, but he ran after that flower. What Legolas found was one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed in his life, it was like a blow to the chest for he found himself unable to breathe. Kagome had just gotten out of the springs with one of her blankets wrapped around herself for a towel, raven locks clinging to her wet face, the blanket stuck to her curves, her skin glowed with the fresh wash, and Kagome held the flower between her fingertips. Kagome didn't know why, but she'd grabbed the flower off of the ground as soon as she'd seen it shimmering across the earth. Despite it being the most enchanting flower she'd ever seen… something about that flower felt familiar.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked raising her eyes to meet Legolas's before looking back down at the ethereal bloom that had never withered or aged. That's when Legolas noticed it, Kagome's body tensed up as her eyes held a spark of recognition. Laughter haunted Kagome's mind as she twirled the flower in her fingertips, taking care not to hurt the delicate blossom. The wind stirred around them and the branches of the trees appeared to be dancing in the wind as if encouraging Kagome to unlock her memories, they were joyfully urging her on. Kagome's fingers froze, the flower no longer twirling in her hand, when she recognized that laughter in her head. It sounded like her own. Kagome stared incredulously down at the flower, the pointer finger of her free hand touching lightly at one of the petals... and then the voices assaulted her mind.

"_**Who are you?"**_

"**Legolas… Now could you please get off of me my lady?"**

"_**Down fluffy! Back Keebler!"**_

"**You don't appear surprised."**

_**"Not really. You seem like a prince. Haughty, arrogant, proud, a poker shoved up his-"**_

**"Is there anything good to a prince?"**

_**"Race yah to the flowers!"**_

"**This flower will probably never fade even though it has been taken from the earth."**

An image filtered through her mind. She was running with Legolas to a garden, soft petals blowing about in the wind, and the sweet sounds of music in Lothlorein filled the air. Kagome began to remember everything, like a flood of pictures flashing through her head. Their close encounters, sleeping beside one another under the stars, every time someone got in between them, dashing into the fight after Legolas, and those sweet stolen moments together. Kagome looked up at Legolas with her mind no longer in the dark. And then she didn't think anymore, she went on gut reaction.

Legolas felt his heart beat in his chest rather loudly and before he knew it Kagome's arms were wrapped around him pulling him close into her warmth, not caring that she had only a blanket wrapped around her wet body as she pressed up against him kissing him. The damp feel against his clothing didn't damper the passionate kiss at all; in fact, it only heightened it when Legolas remembered she wore only the blanket. The air around them seemed to be stifling and running out. Their mouths melded urgently together in heated kisses that made Kagome's blood sizzle. Kagome's hands danced along his back pulling him as close as she could, she couldn't get enough of him. Kagome took a step backwards, unconsciously pulling him with her, and all too soon Legolas had Kagome pressed up against a tree, his hands gripping her waist and sliding down to grip her round bottom. Kagome gave a small "eep" when his hands slid to her rear, but she was beyond the point of caring about decency. She knew now what she'd been missing was him. She'd craved his touch. Her heart had craved him even when she didn't remember him. The pain he must've gone through without her knowing who he was had been horrible for him no doubt.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you," Kagome said kissing him like her life depended on it. All this time he'd waited for her. Kagome knew she would've been heartbroken if he couldn't remember her. "Never again," she vowed.

"Say my name, Kagome," he whispered yearning to hear her. He needed to hear her say his name with knowledge. For so long she had said his name as a question.

"Legolas," she rasped as his lips kissed up along her jaw line, "my Legolas." His eyes pierced into her when she said that and it was with male pride he saw staring back at him a fair mix of lust and love. Kagome latched herself onto his sweet lips again and one of her legs wrapped around his allowing her supple body to mold itself to his frame. With the fire she sent through him Legolas was encouraged to move his hand upwards grabbing onto one of her pert breasts tenderly and squeezing lightly, Kagome couldn't help but moan in approval as she bit his lip feeding the heat of lust in him. Legolas began to nibble on her neck. He didn't care if he left a mark on her or his scent, he just wanted Kagome more than he could bear. Legolas had always wanted her and now Kagome was fueling a fire that had been steady growing and was ready to burst into an inferno. There would be no mercy on her now. The noises she was making were driving him insane and he felt that he would perish if he didn't touch her more. Legolas's hand slid beneath the blanket touching her pert nipple that tingled from being bare to his touch. It felt so right to have their flesh touching. His archer's hand rubbing and kneading softly into the warm mound. Kagome rubbed herself up against him wantonly, feeling against his clothing something long and hard prodding her core and it made her gasp at the feel of it there as her fingers clenched in his long blonde hair.

Legolas could feel every curve of Kagome and she was unleashing a whole new side of him that seemed all too human but felt all too right. Legolas propped the leg Kagome's leg was wrapped around right in between her legs. He nudged them apart and Kagome felt her core get warm as he pushed his leg up against that spot, his length rubbing up against her through the clothing. Legolas knew that he should stop what he was doing, but when he felt Kagome rub up against his hardened groin he breathed in sharply and couldn't stifle a soft groan that escaped his lips.

All rational thoughts were out of Legolas's mind with Kagome in his arms, all he wanted to do right now was focus on her warm flesh and see if he could get her to focus on his own. Kagome didn't have any reasons to stop him from what he was doing to her, in fact, she could list many reasons to make him go faster with their play. Kagome would've let him go further, they probably would've gone further, had neither heard the lunch bell chiming for them to come back and eat. Kagome froze in Legolas's arms and looked up at him through dark hazy eyes of lust meeting heated silver blue eyes that made her insides melt from looking into them. Their skins matched an identical flushed hue. Their breathing was heavy and Legolas laughed lightly as he pressed his forehead against hers. His hand cupped her cheek and she felt the cold absence of it from her chest as he tugged up her blanket to cover her body better.

"I believe you should wash up quickly Kaggy," he whispered backing away from her, Kagome's hand reached out and touched his own. Neither wanted to separate so soon.

"What of you Leggy?" Kagome said with a heated blush to her cheeks. Her breath halted in her chest when his eyes landed on her own and then raked over her body. "I would, but… we might never make it to the others." The way Legolas said that with a hungry lingering look sweeping over Kagome's body again made her shiver. Legolas could use magic to clean her, to clean him, but never to wipe of their scents. That was something that magic couldn't touch. "After you're clean tell the others I'm out practicing my archery. I shall take a bath after you."

"You want me to lie?" Kagome said, shocked for once at the fact that Legolas would willingly do so for her.

"It wouldn't be a lie. I intend to get my target," said the elf in a cocky princely manner before walking off, after casting a quick glance to what was in Kagome's hand. He left with a whistling tune behind him. It was at that moment Kagome realized she still held the flower in between her fingers.

* * *

Kagome came to lunch with the flower tucked behind her ear, and plopped down beside Rin with a blush to her cheeks and a song hummed under her breath. "What took you so long?" Kouga asked as his eyes swept over Kagome looking for something out of the ordinary. There was a particular glow to her that hadn't been there before. And where had that flower come from? It looked like it was one grown from Lothlorein.

"I was getting back my memory," she sang sitting down and making Shippo pause midstride in the greasy chicken leg he was eating, mouth wide open and teeth already snagged with chicken skin.

"What? How?" Shippo asked impatiently with a mouthful of food.

"Legolas helped. He somehow jogged my memory so you owe him your thanks Ship," she said with a smirk. Anything to get Shippo and Legolas on friendly terms. Especially if she was wanting to… be with Legolas. Kagome couldn't have Shippo hating the idea of Legolas with his mother after all. Kouga lightly sniffed the air noting that Kagome was still pure and smelled clean, and her skin was very pink… as if she had desperately scrubbed herself. Kouga smirked where he sat at the head of the table, a toothy grin lit up his face as he realized that the glow had to come from some romancing.

"Hmm, I'm betting pointy ears jogged something-" Kouga began to murmur under his breath when Rin stomped on his foot shutting up her husband. "What Kouga means to say is," interrupted Rin not wanting to let the secret out between Kagome and Legolas, "that after Legolas trying so hard it was only a matter of time before you remembered everything." Kagome flushed under Kouga's look and kept her eyes on Rin, determined to not look at her wolf friend throughout the whole meal.

"I owe him so much for that. He went to go practice his archery," she began as her mind raked over the fact that Inuyasha had done this to her. Kagome's face creased with sadness, "We've got to find Yasha." As the words spilled out of Kagome's mouth an ugly bird swooped down and landed on the table that had been dragged outside. It sqwauked loudly as a few members of the table jumped back in shock, Kagome being one of them. She stared at the odd bird, whose bleak black eyes seemed to be focused intently upon her, and then she noticed that it had a claw offered out to her. Kagome reached out and grabbed the torn cloth from its claws, eyes widening when she remembered who'd adorned the cloth. "Kinta!" The cloth was disheveled and stained with blood. Kagome held it in her hand looking up at Kouga who had already caught the smell of his son when the bird had landed, and his children were sniffing at the smell.

"Big brother?" Rinna asked looking up worriedly at her papa. She was the youngest next to the baby and had no idea why this weird bird creature smelled like her brother, but she knew by the stare her father was giving that rag that it couldn't be good. Kouga stretched out his hand and gingerly lifted up the piece of cloth from Kagome's fingers, his eyes looking it over and inhaling it at his nose. Kouga's body went rigid, by this time Sesshomaru and Shippo were also standing.

"Kouga?" Rin asked standing up and handing the baby to Haldir, whose eyes widened at being given such a task as tend to a child. He awkwardly held the baby, hands under its pits, and the baby's ears just twitched as it stared at him curiously and raised a little hand to touch his face. Haldir didn't think it would be so hard to hold a baby until Laikalas grabbed hold of his pointy ear. Meanwhile, Rin waited for her husband to explain things to her, she may have been immortal but she wasn't a demon and therefore couldn't smell what was on the cloth.

"Kinta's in trouble," said Kouga not wanting to hand the cloth to his wife but knowing she would get it regardless of his wants. Rin looked down at the cloth and dropped it immediately when she recognized the print. "No Kouga, no," Rin cried as the tears overwhelmed her and began to trail down her face. Rin moved into her husband's arms and he held her close to his chest, her body shaking with sorrow. This was a mother's worst nightmare come true. The bird, throughout all of this, stood silently beside Kagome, its leg bumping into her side over and over waiting for her to give it something. The bird nudged her with its long beak and then nipped at her fingers until Kagome realized that it desired something in return.

"It wants something," she cried out in understanding as Kouga raised his eyes up to her.

"A trade," stated Sesshomaru already deciphering what Sauron was up to. When it came to evil beings they normally had a one track mind and Sauron was no different from Naraku or Saruman. Kagome reached into her pocket and touched the jewel's smooth surface for a moment. She couldn't trade that for his life, but she couldn't sacrifice Kinta to death either.

"If only I knew where he was," growled Kouga, his eyes already were wavering between red and blue. The only reason his eyes came back to their natural blue tone was because his mate was in his arms, no matter what happened Rin could always be counted on to keep him stable.

"Kouga, wolf demons can track right?" Kagome asked to which he nodded through his tense body. Kouga was having a hard time controlling himself as it was. He wanted to rip half the country side apart to find his son. His body was shaking from his son being taken and the beast inside of him growled at the fact that his mate was in his arms crying. The beast wanted to calm its worried mate and ravage the one that had kidnapped what belonged to him.

"Then you can follow him." Kagome quickly grabbed a rock from the ground and handed it to the bird, watching its claws take the rock in its claw before taking off. She figured the bird couldn't care less what it was given just so long as it was given something. Kagome wasn't proven wrong. It took only a matter of moments for the bird to lift off, Kouga kissed Rin's forehead, he looked at his children as if signaling them to decide something, and then he took off after the bird. Four of his elder children followed after him, Ayame included, going to find their brother. The others remained behind, Kagome moving over towards Rin to pull her into her own arms and console her. She prayed Kinta was okay. Sesshomaru took Laikalas from Haldir's arms, the elf and his ear were eternally grateful, and he walked over to place a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. It appeared Sesshomaru and Haldir would have to watch after her until they departed. As the alpha of the pack it was his duty to protect her while Kouga was gone. And as much as Shippo wanted to follow after Kouga, he knew he had his own duty to do as well. Nothing could steer them away from their quest.

* * *

Throughout his bath Legolas had allowed many a thought creep into his head, but one thought latched itself in his mind throughout it all and with a light foot and smile he hopped out of the river and quickly got dressed for his mission. This was one thought that he was sure of more than anything. Though he didn't know when he'd do it he just knew what he needed to acquire.

It only took fifteen minutes for Legolas to walk out of a store in Edoras. Inside his napkin, where his flower normally rested, something heavy lay. A very light clinking sound came from the napkin, but not so heavy that any would notice the difference nor so noisy. Someone could easily mistake the noise for the very light clinking of Kagome's sword when she tried walking as quietly as possible, it was hardly noticeable. Legolas whistled a light tune. Though the rings weren't the best jewelry Legolas had seen in his life, he was a prince and the elves certainly did finer work in his opinion, the rings were still as beautiful and they shone in the right light as beautifully as any rings would. Then again, Kagome's had been crafted in a special style he knew she would adore. He'd helped the blacksmith form them, chanting words in his tongue as they pair of bands had been made. He only had to wait for the right moment now to ask Kagome if she would wear one of the bands.

* * *

Legolas was helping Aragorn saddle up the horses in the stable. The two men were alone in their doings. Kagome was speaking with Rin while packing up more food in the bags as quick as she could. Gimli was at the blacksmith getting a new axe for the one he'd lost. Shippo was sparring with Eowyn while they waited for the horses to be packed; he was obviously going easy on the woman. Sesshomaru was playing the quiet game with the children off in the field, keeping them busy so that their mother could compose herself with Gimli and Kagome. Haldir watched his lord from afar. "What're you going to do now that she has regained her memory?" Aragorn asked, keeping his eyes on his work as he placed a few strips of meat into a pocket.

"I was hoping to announce it at some point," Legolas answered. "But Kagome is bent against it so I'll wait for her to make up her mind."

"You know… sometimes secrecy is the best way to do things," said Aragorn with a shrug of his shoulders as he snapped the buckle to the pocket of his bag. "I remember the stress we bore when we tried to make our love public. It was rather relieving when we would meet in secret. It brought us closer and there were fewer implications." Legolas looked up, that was the first time he'd heard Aragorn mention Arwen so openly in quite some time. Normally the man kept his thoughts of the one he loved close to his heart, and only to his heart. "The wait is worth the prize." Aragorn said, and with those words he went back inside to the kitchen to grab more food. The man was silently wishing to himself that the wait were worth the prize… and he knew that if he had a chance with Arwen again… he'd jump at it. Eowyn was just a friend, one that constantly reminded him of Arwen trying to defy the one over her, but there was no replacement for Arwen in his heart. Legolas nodded silently as he slid the flower he'd retrieved back from Kagome out of his pocket to glance at the rings beside it.

"Indeed, there is a prize awaiting me," said Legolas placing the items back in his pocket.

* * *

Kagome hugged Rin tightly in her arms, squeezing her as if she would never see her again, in times like these one never knew. And Kagome would rather not take chances; her goodbye with Sango had never existed, so at least now she knew to let others know how much she cared for them. Even if she was slow at learning it. "Rin, be safe," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon," Rin said sure of herself as she kissed Kagome's head and patted her hand before taking the baby back from Kouga. Sesshomaru, Rin's dutiful father, gripped onto Legolas's shoulder and said very simply, "If she is harmed you suffer." Legolas tried to remain composed, but it was hard to look Sesshomaru in the eyes when to be truthful the demon lord could scare the strongest of men. Kagome grabbed Legolas's arm and tugged him with her so they could run and catch up with the rest of the group. Haldir waved to them goodbye and some of the kids chased after them playfully before falling back and calling out their farewells. Sesshomaru leaned back against the house quietly watching as Rin sidled up to him.

"You hate to see her go don't you Papa."

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you mean." Rin rolled her eyes at her father's comment and leaned against her father, taking comfort in him while returning comfort to him.

"Sure you don't... First love is always hard to forget isn't it papa? But its a good thing you're friends," said Rin quietly, she'd already noticed though her father moving on. She highly doubted that Sesshomaru even knew he had moved on.

* * *

Kagome was walking again, but at least she had her memories back. Better yet, she was walking beside Legolas in the back where the others couldn't see her and him brushing their hands every few minutes for lack of being able to hold each other's hands openly. Legolas hadn't broached the subject about their relationship being in the open and so far he acted as if he were okay with keeping it a secret still. They talked about nothing and everything as the procession of people dragged on. Legolas led a horse with one hand while the other was free to brush against Kagome's. Kagome carried a small girl named Sarah, about five, in her arms who was too tired to walk, and Legolas was trying his hardest to impress Kagome and the child. He sang for them to make the girl in Kagome's arms laugh, tapped on the other side of Kagome's shoulder to trick her into looking at nothing every once in a while to make the little girl giggle, and answered every question the child posed to her. Kagome couldn't help smile at how nice Legolas was being to Sarah in her arms. Kagome didn't complain about carrying the child, she was used to carrying a heavy sword around, a kid was nothing.

"Mister Ley-go-les," said little Sarah, "what was your parents like when you were little?"

"My mother Lothiriel, was very sweet, I believe you would've liked her," Legolas said casting a glance to Kagome as he spoke tenderly of his late mother. "Where my father is stern my mother was the opposite. I remember when I was a kid and I was supposed to be studying the lineage of our family, and spring had just started. My mother came into the room and told my professor that my father needed to speak to him. As soon as he left my mother and I took off to go rowing on the river. She taught me how to sing and craft things out of wood." The talent Legolas had placed upon the bow Kagome now carried around was something he'd learned from his mother, knowing this made Kagome's free hand fall back to stroke the end of her bow before her other arm shifted Sarah a bit more. The little girl than began a long string of talking about her own parents, which fell on deaf ears.

"When did she pass?" Kagome asked quietly for Legolas's ears only. Kagome couldn't even imagine her own mother dying and it appeared that Legolas held such reverence for his mother as Kagome did her mother.

"In mortal's age I would've been ten," he replied as Kagome's free hand brushed up against his and grabbed his fingers gently. Kagome laced her fingers in his own and felt him squeeze her hand gently. Legolas felt his heart lighten when she took his hand. Legolas only hoped that soon he would have her for his own and would be able to do small actions like this daily. Kagome didn't let go of his hand after that, much to Legolas's joy. Kagome didn't even let go when Shippo, from the front of the line, glanced back to check on her. Shippo growled to himself. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion one of the two liked the other, but there was nothing he could do about it from all the way in the front of the line. It didn't help that he'd heard a few rumors from some babbling women that would glance back at Kagome and Legolas often as if they were a couple to be admired.

"Legolas, what're we going to do about your father?" Kagome asked quietly as she placed Sarah on the mount, tired of carrying the child, and stepped in stride with Legolas as he led the horse. Sarah was amused just riding on a horse since she'd never done so before.

"We'll figure something out," he answered.

"When do you think he'll arrive?" Kagome asked the question knowing that whenever the king arrived at Rohan he would make it to Helm's Deep that same day with Sesshomaru helping him. She wanted to know how much time she had to form an idea. She already had a few in the makings. The first idea involved walking up to that king and telling him just what she was point blank and then informing him that she cared for Legolas. _**That won't make the right impression, **_Kagome thought with a slump of her shoulders. _**No, what really doesn't help is what we were doing when I got my memories back. **_A blush coated her cheeks. _**I can't stop thinking about that now. **_Legolas caught the heat in Kagome's face and immediately knew where her thoughts lay. He reached out and tugged on her until he was whispering in her ear, to everyone else it appeared he was telling her a secret.

"Tomorrow. But fear not Kaggy, we'll think of something."

* * *

Eowyn had made her way back along the line to speak to Kagome and Legolas, desiring to know more about the duo. She spoke of going to war and being able to fight like Kagome. It was with a firm resolution that she told Kagome she wasn't fearful of death. **_Spoken like someone who hasn't taken a life, _**Kagome had thought to herself.

"Mistress elf and master elf," Eowyn said, making Kagome realize that no one had mentioned her origins to these people. To them Kagome was an elf like Legolas. Then again, Legolas had believed her an elf when he'd first met her as well. **_Mayhap I could keep on pretending when I meet his father,_** Kagome thought to herself. "I was wondering, the rumors circulating about you..."

Eowyn wasn't able to finish posing her question for a cry of danger arose ahead of them. Kagome felt that same familiar feeling she had when something evil was near and Legolas sprang into action upon hearing the cry of, "Warg." And the encyclopedia in Kagome's head made her aware of the creatures that were heading for them. **Wargs... intelligent creatures. Ferocious creatures that would turn on their own as soon as they would turn on another. Their bodies are built for power, long necks for grabbing hold of victims, though the neck proves its weakest point as well as eyes which are set far apart. **As Eowyn was ordered by the king to take the others to shelter, Legolas was torn between rushing to battle and protecting Kagome. He knew that he'd promised to protect her, but not leaving Kagome conflicted with being able to protect her.

"Eowyn, take Kagome with you, use my horse," Legolas ordered handing Eowyn his own white stead. Eowyn mounted the horse as quickly as she could yelling to the women and children what direction to head in. Sarah had already been gathered up by one of the women running with a group of children in the direction Eowyn pointed them in. If Eowyn and Kagome were riding on a horse they could follow after them from behind., so Eowyn allowed for the women and children to get a safe distance away.

"I can't leave you Legolas," Kagome said, she hated leaving him, especially just now when she'd just remembered who he was. "You promised not to leave me."

"I made a promise to keep you safe," he corrected gripping onto her arm and forcing Kagome to look him in the eye. "You can defend them." He said ushering to Kagome a duty she could serve for the women and children. Kagome bit her lip angrily and made a very dissatisfied noise as her hand flew up to grip his chin.

"If you get hurt... don't get hurt," Kagome said as Legolas touched her hand. She let go and hoisted herself onto the back of Eowyn's horse, herding the others quickly in the direction of Helm's Deep. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Legolas join the fray, swinging up onto a horse with the grace of a warrior. Eowyn had also glanced back to catch sight of Aragorn charging ahead, a man she barely knew and was already growing affection for. It wasn't long though before the women realized they were being followed by two wargs with riders.

"You can't lift your sword on here," cried out Eowyn knowing that if anyone was in danger it was her and Kagome in the back of the group.

"Who said I had to use my sword?" Kagome hissed out as she moved very quickly on the horse and was sitting backwards. It took a moment to get used to, but Kagome had a very good pair of leg muscles after all of the walking and runnning in her life. Kagome's calves clamped onto the horse holding her in place. She pulled out her bow and strung an arrow upon it, the bobbing of the horse causing the arrow to be off target for a few seconds, as she waited for the right moment to shoot.

"Lady Kagome?"

"I hate orcs," growled out Kagome through gritted teeth as she found her target and let the arrow fly shooting the rider of a warg right off of the grotesque animal. Despite the lack of a rider on its back the warg still pursued them. Kagome strung up another arrow as Eowyn leaned forward ushering her horse onwards. _**I've only got 6 arrows left, **_Kagome thought to herself already angry for not having spent her time making more arrows the night before. Kagome had used that precious time from the night before to play tag with Legolas and the children.

She notched an arrow and aimed for the head of the warg. Just as the horse jumped over a knoll Kagome's arrow was launched and missed it. "Shit," she cursed notching another arrow. She got lucky in this shot though and shot the warg right in the head making it tumble to the ground. The companion warg jumped over its fallen comrade and kept running after them. Eowyn's horse was closing the safety gap she'd had between her and the women and children. Just as the warg caught up beside Kagome and Eowyn's mount, she'd already shot off its rider, a frantic scream was heard and the warg completely ignored Kagome as it looked ahead to see easy meat. Kagome turned her head around to see the warg was going after a little girl that had tripped. Sarah. Eowyn kicked the horse into gear.

"We can't save her," Eowyn said knowing that if they tried to do so they would only end up staring into the eyes of the warg.

"We don't need to save her. Go right past her," ordered Kagome. Eowyn felt that with Kagome's words that was an admitted defeat, and though she hated the thought of leaving a child behind they had to sacrifice her to kill the warg. But Eowyn had expected something as she passed right by the child. Eowyn hadn't expected to feel cold air on her back as a body jumped down from her horse and ran to stand in front of the child. Eowyn turned her horse around. "Kagome!"

Kagome had tumbled off of the horse and tucked her legs in so she would land without breaking anything. Kagome knew from the quick pain in her leg that she sprained something, but kept herself standing straight faced the warg. Already Sarah was scrambling backwards as Eowyn tried to make her mount run back. Kagome pulled out her dull sword just as the warg launched itself into the air above her. She held the sword up with closed eyes. Pain swept over her body as she felt the body of the warg land on her knocking her backwards. However, the pain was nothing compared to what she could've felt had her sword not transformed at the last moment and ripped the warg down the middle. Sure Kagome was covered in blood, its claws had just grazed her arm, and half of the warg had landed on her… but it was better than being dead. "That was the bravest and most stupid thing I've ever seen," said Eowyn hopping off the horse to tug at the warg and pull it off of Kagome. Sarah was trying to help tug on the body as well, all her little strength going to help the woman who saved her, and it took a few moments until Kagome was finally free. "You're hurt," Eowyn said reaching to touch the wound but Kagome was already ahead of her ripping her dress sleeve off of that arm to better see the wound. Eowyn pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and knotted it around the wound; they couldn't tend to it until they got the others to safety.

* * *

When Legolas and the others made it back it was with heavy eyes. Aragorn had fallen off the cliff. However distraught he was for his friend Legolas's face was similar to Eowyn's, searching out for the one he cared for. He needed to see Kagome's face and know that she was safe. He needed to inform her of their dear friend that had helped them for so long. He needed to grieve with her, for surely she would shed more tears than any. Kagome wasn't in the crowd waiting for him and he caught Eowyn's eyes.

"Kagome was injured," Eowyn said plainly just before Gimli came over to tell her the news of Aragorn. Legolas took off running through the crowd, asking left and right where Kagome was. Legolas caught sight of someone with a bandaged arm that looked like Kagome from behind, but he shook his head and past the person once he noticed the male clothing.

"Legolas," called out Kagome's voice as he stopped and turned around to see Kagome was the person in male clothing. They stared at each other for a moment. Kagome's shirt had no sleeves, the material had felt course to her wounded arm and it would've looked weird anyway to go without one sleeve so she had pulled off both. She was using the clothes she'd worn as a man, though due to their traveling so often she was glad at some point she'd taken in the cloth to fit her better. The female elf dress was thrown into a fire, it was laden with so much blood that Kagome knew she'd never be able to get the stains out. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail, since it had been gradually growing.

Legolas grabbed Kagome's hand and led her towards a thin alley out of the way, where no one would see them unless they tried to peer into the darkness. At that time Eowyn was walking somberly back and had caught sight of them and chased after them, wishing to help tell Kagome of Aragorn's passing for she knew they had been close friends. However, Eowyn paused at the end of the alley as she flattened herself against the wall of the building and peered around.

It was then that Eowyn realized the rumors were certainly true of the elf and the beauty of the tree. It was difficult for Eowyn not to watch the couple as they quietly assessed each other for damage in the dim lighting of the alley. For what would appear as friends checking one another over Eowyn now knew that they were lovers, and the moment was indeed touching to someone who knew what lay between the two.

Legolas made Kagome tilt her head so he could check her face, his fingers looked as if he were pushing her hair back when in reality they were brushing over her head to check for bumps and bruises. Kagome's hands grasped onto his face as he did that to her head, softly touching his cheek watching Legolas's face lean into the touch like a puppy would its owner. Kagome's fingers swept over to his arms pressing lightly each spot to check and make sure that he wasn't injured as she was. His own hands swept over the one bandage that shown out and he lightly touched it. "Just a graze," she answered his probing eyes that wanted to know if she were in pain and then lapsed into his language to grab his attention, she didn't like the way he beat himself up when he saw her with an injury. "Uuma dela," she said (Don't worry).

"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor, beleger," Legolas teased poking at her arm and seeing Kagome flinch under his touch (I know your strength in battle, mighty one). He raised a lofty brow at the pain she'd just told him not to worry about. Her strength in battle he trusted, her inability to go a day unscathed he didn't trust.

"Auta miqula orqu," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes, she was getting better with her words now that her memory was back (Go kiss an orc). Legolas let a chuckle escape his lips. Only Kagome could make his mind switch from loathing himself about leaving her alone to laughing. Neither Kagome nor Legolas knew of Eowyn watching them, not understanding their language at all but understanding their actions perfectly.

"Amin saesa," he said with a smile leaning forward to kiss Kagome's forehead gently (My pleasure). Kagome didn't know whether to smart mouth to him for that comment, smack him in the back of a head for insinuating she was the orc, embrace him because she made him worry, laugh at the joke, or kiss him on the lips. So she just ran a hand through his hair when he pulled back from the chaste kiss. Though Kagome wanted to banter with him, she knew not everyone could tease and drop a matter.

"Amin lava, aratoamin," she whispered bumping heads with him (I yield, my champion). She would try to be safer for him. Legolas's smile was radiant, he knew he shouldn't be so happy when something hd happened to his dearest friend, but he was so thankful.

Legolas placed a hand on her stomach causing Kagome to blush so she poked at his chest making him chuckle lightly. When Legolas looked down at her legs Kagome hit him upside the head at the warm gaze in them, the look of lust that had swept over. He smirked and a pair of jolly silver blue eyes looked up at her own as she huffed and jumped up and down to show that she could move her legs. However, when she came down on that one foot Kagome flinched and Legolas gave her a silent look that ordered her to 'sit down.' The priestess obeyed him and he bent down and slowly stretched out her leg, his warm hand touching the skin of her ankle and causing something to light up in both of them at such minimal contact.

Eowyn blushed upon the sight and quickly turned around leaving the two alone. If she would've stayed longer Eowyn would've seen Legolas using the bindings Kagome offered him from her backpack to wrap up her foot. Eowyn would've seen Kagome sigh at the touch of his hands on her foot and how he tickled the underside of her foot to see her laugh and squirm to kick him in the chest. Eowyn might've also caught how Legolas laughed in the alley and grabbed Kagome's chin to pull her down for a tender kiss. Eowyn would've seen the thankful light in his eyes at being able to see Kagome's face and knowing she was safe once more. Eowyn would've been able to identify the gratitude in Legolas's eyes at having chosen a woman who could put up a fight and defend herself. And Eowyn would've heard Legolas whisper silently in Sindarian, "Lle ume quel… a'maelamin," while he leaned forward to kiss the bandaged arm (You did well… my beloved).

But Eowyn didn't hear it for she had walked off… but Gimli did from where he'd followed quietly after the lass that had looked so shaken up from finding Aragorn's death. And Gimli understood a few phrases, thanks to having to listen to Kagome's lessons every once in a while, to know enough.

"Where's Aragorn?" Kagome asked softly in the dark. Legolas grabbed her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes as he told her the truth. Legolas would no longer keep things from her. When Legolas slid the necklace into her hands tears gathered in her eyes and she found herself pressed against Legolas's chest sobbing softly over their friend. They grieved together in the solitude of the alley, the small necklace glowing between them as it had once glowed around Aragorn's neck. Gimli walked off quietly allowing them their moment together. The elf would never forgive Gimli if he found out that the dwarf had seen him at such a vulnerable moment.

* * *

Aragorn was surprised that he was alive, he was even more surprised that he still had a horse to ride upon to Helm's Deep. So it was with even more surprise that Aragorn found a man wrapped up in worn and tattered clothes, he could barely see his face, but what he could see was long white hair. "Excuse me sir, but are you headed towards Helm's Deep? I got lost amongst the others," came an old and shakey voice through the hood. Aragorn didn't like the looks of the stranger, but he couldn't exactly refuse him if he required safety. He wished the old man would've taken off his hood. He wouldn't be surprised if this was a friend of Gandalf's from the power that emitted off of him. Aragor couldn't sense what side hew as on, only that he was a mix of good and evil, like any mortal he was in the gray area.

"Aye, I do head that way. You may journey with me," said Aragorn holding out a hand for the old man. At first the hooded figure just stared at Aragorn's hand, as if in decisive on whether he should take it or not, and then he grabbed hold of it and hopped with a spring in his step onto the back of the horse. It was quite surprising that an old man could jump so easily, but Aragorn suspected this wasn't any normal old man. He would question him when they made it to Helm's Deep.

* * *

They'd just settled down into their room they'd be sharing with Gimli and Shippo, they knew not where Gimli had run off to only that he was making himself scarce. The truth was Gimli was trying to give them more time together while he could, he was busy talking to Eowyn and trying to cheer her up. Shippo had been roped into speaking with Eowyn as well, Gimli was adament about keeping the fox demon from their room for a while. Sorrow was best met with comfort, not yelling and swearing, which Gimli was sure Shippo would do should he find out the truth between the duo. Kagome sat on the small bed in the room, there was only one and all the men had already said Kagome would sleep on it while they napped on the floors with plenty of blankets. Legolas moved to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed. "Legolas... the woman Aragorn loved. What's her name? She deserves to know what happened."

"Arwen," he said pulling Kagome closer to his chest as they rested their weary feet alongside each other, just lying in one another's arms taking comfort that was lovingly given. "He hadn't seen her since we first banded together." Kagome wished she had known that beforehand, she would've given Aragorn her last earring. But there was nothing more to do now that he was gone other than move on. Though Kagome felt his passing like Miroku and Sango had died, when in a sense it was like their deaths for it was the last of their line that had fallen. Kagome moved to burrow her head into his chest and lay against him, her head over his heart. The elf kept an arm around her shoulders. "Legolas... please don't leave me." Kagome said quietly fearing death to him or his father taking him away from her. There were many things to fear right now. Legolas ran his free hand down her raven locks, fingers twining and twirling around them as he whispered, "Only if you don't leave me."

* * *

Upon the next morning a cry rang out of guests coming. Kagome and Legolas looked up from where they'd been sitting in the small room. Legolas had been making arrows beside her, hordes of arrows for their quivers. Kagome had been busy darning one of Shippo's shirts. Gimli sat in a rocking chair smoking on his pipe. Kagome had for once not gotten onto the dwarf for when someone was about to face danger they needed something to comfort them. They had but days before the war would be on their doorsteps.

"The king approaches," they heard someone shout outside and Gimli was up on his small legs in moments, stepping up on the stool next to the window to glance out at the people running towards what appeared to be a giant cloud floating over the gates. Kagome's eyes met Legolas's at this news, and they knew it wasn't the King of Rohan the people were crying suspicions were confirmed when Shippo ran in and said, "It's Sesh and the others!" The fox demon eagerly ran out to meet them, Gimli followed after, neither noticing how Legolas and Kagome stayed behind glancing at each other worriedly. "Go meet your father," she said quickly trying to think of something, anything. "I shall follow after." Legolas nodded and leaned in placing a warm kiss on her lips before he ran off to greet his father. Kagome glanced around and caught sight of herself in the mirror over the wash basin. She was dressed in male clothing and had no female clothing, no female elf in her right mind would adorn such raggedy clothes that belonged to a demon. Kagome knew not protocal for female elves, but she could guess what rules served Legolas and Haldir just having watched them for so long. Her fingers went up to touch her curling raven hair. She looked even more like a woman with her hair having grown back out. Kagome pulled out a small knife and immediately sheared off her hair again making sure it fell just below her chin again. "If I could pass as a man before, than I can now." Kagome cleaned her face quickly and took off running praying that Sesshomaru had kept silent, like he always did, on his personal matters for she was one of those matters.

The cloud landed easily on the ground, disappearing under their feet and allowing Rin to stand firmly on ground with her baby in her arms. The rest of her children gladly wagged their tails at no longer having to worry about floating on a cloud. The gates opened and in walked Haldir and King Thrandril with a sum of ten men following him, they headed without a glance at the gandering crowd towards a room where they could speak in quiet, the commons room. King Thrandril came in, back straight as a ruler, long light blonde hair trailing down his back, silver armor glistening from under his fine green cloak. He had the aristocratic look and eyes that showed a man used to getting his way. Kagome straightened up and stood beside Shippo, eyes catching Sesshomaru's who stared at her curiously for having cut her hair again. Legolas stepped up to his father and bowed regally, "Father." The king nodded his head in return and said primly, "Son." The ten elf men and Haldir bowed at once to Legolas in recognition of his status. She was glad they ere no longer out in the crowd and the doors were closed. King Théoden nodded to King Thrandril who nodded in return, neither bowing to the other.

"I desire to see the one mentioned in my letter. The female"

"Ah yes, Kagome… well, Kagome…"

"I am here sire," announced Kagome, with a strong voice, walking towards them with head held high, trying to carry her male clothes as any male would carry them. Kagome copied what she had seen the other elf men do and bowed in regards to the king. King Théoden's mouth opened in shock and closed and Eowyn couldn't help but cover her mouth to hide her shock. She knew what Kagome was doing for she would've done the same. King Thrandril looked back at Kagome startled.

"I was sure you were a woman," he stated as if waiting for Kagome at any moment to obey his wishes and transform into a female. "Haldir told me you were and I was under the assumption that Lord Sesshomaru's ward was a female."

"Ah, but your majesty I do have rather feminine features so its no surprised that such a mistake was caused. And while I've no doubt you've heard such... rumors, they were merely that. I took on the guise of a woman so that others would have more of a reason to protect me," said Kagome stringing along the longest piece of bullshit she'd ever strung together in her entire life. It made sense, one carrying the jewel she carried to lie so others woulod protect her. Men were more willing after all to protect a female than a male.

"Is this true Lord Sesshomaru?" Thrandril asked, his nose flaring at the agitation of coming all of this way to find that his hope for a wife to his son was a male. Sesshomaru merely answered with, "Hnn."

Legolas couldn't help but bite his tongue to hide the mirth from spilling over his lips. He should've tried helping Kagome, but it was too interesting to watch her. "Well, I still have something I desire to speak of to my son. It is about time that he chooses a wife, especially with a quest like this. I desire a woman for him wedded and bedded with a child in her stomach. You understand my meaning, should Legolas fall in this quest I desire that there be an heir and as such I have chosen a few that might suit him." Legolas hadn't believed his father would be as quick as he said in his letter, but he should've known better. Legolas's eye threatened to twitch at such straightforward speech coming from his father. tHe did not want a wife chosen for him. The rings in his pocket attested to that. Legolas turned to his father ready to open his mouth when someone interrupted him.

"But he does have a fiancée, your highness," said Kagome. She had no idea why she had to open her mouth and keep on talking, she was grasping at empty straws right now for something to say to the king. The only thing that had prompted her to continue on with her mess of lies was the fact that Kagome didn't want Legolas to be given an arranged marriage. Legolas's head swiveled around to stare at Kagome.

"I do?" Kagome nodded. "I do," he said turning back to clamp a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Who?" The king asked simply as if he didn't believe them. Legolas stared back at Kagome, the look in his eyes repeating his father's question: Who? Meanwhile, Gimli was having a mighty fine time watching the group as was Sesshomaru. Haldir was growing paler with every second, waiting for something terrible to happen. Shippo was growling as he walked over and plopped in a chair next to Eowyn, his anger growing at the fact that Kagome was lying for this elf. Rin was trying to quiet her children and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she listened in. King Théoden had long since decided to sit in his throne and watch the festivities.

"My twin sister... Kikyou."

* * *

**Tune in next time...**

Pippin: Took you long enough.

Chika: Sorry… but if it helps I'm making a schedule now.

Legolas: I saw little of my father in here.

Chika: I wanted more of you 2. And like Frodo he will gain his prominence.

Kagome: Next to come… being caught crossdressing! ^_^

Pippin: Merry and I corrupt Kagome with drinking! ^_^

Shippo: My mom chews out Leg's dad for doing something uncalled for and we find out whose with Aragorn.

Pippin: Drinking! ^_^

Legolas: Fighting at Helm's Deep! Who wins? Me or the dwarf? ^_^

Pippin: More drinking! ^_^

Kouga: Fluffy turns into a dog, I get revenge, and Aragorn speaks to Arwen! ^_^

Pippin: More drinking! ^_^

Chika: And death! ^_^

Kouga: -backs away creeped out- She says that with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21 Busy Days and Busy Nights

**A/N: Yes, I meant in the last chap that Sesh's 1st love = Kagome. I do hint in this chap who has feelings for Sesh. Sorry for long absence. Went on vacation, met Inu VAs at a con thanks to VIP tickets. Got a job & life took over. My deepest apologies & my humblest regards to the people who've been waiting. I'm going to put up the 2nd part right after this. Enjoy! You deserve it after the long wait! By the way, writing fight scenes is really hard to do.**

**Disclaimer: My disclaimer went missing along w/ my sanity**

**Warning: In these next few chapters there be lime so ye be warned**

* * *

Kouga and his pups had chased after the weird abomination with wings. They're legs rippled with movement as they ran, his children just as strong as their father, though the alpha of their family ran ahead of them without lagging. For decades Kouga had trained all of his children in long distant running, they could run for days, but their father was the only one who could run for weeks. Kouga had a reason that made his legs keep pumping forward. Kinta needed them. And when a call for help arose in his family they were quick to answer. They were all they had after all. Kouga's band hadn't stopped running and Kouga's eyes were beginning to slowly turn red with each hour that passed. His demon was coming out wanting revenge to rescue his son. Things were a lot easier when Kouga's demon was out, albeit he rarely let that creature venture forth to the surface for it scared his mate. But now it was too tempting. With every breath he had he used to calm himself down as he ran, it wouldn't bode well to let a demon loose and kill everything in his path in his quest for Saruman's blood. What Kouga next saw was something he wasn't expecting.

* * *

Kinta stirred amidst chains and shackles, he was chained to the wall next to Frodo. "Ugh… what's happening?" Kinta mumbled, his head was killing him, it felt like he'd gotten hit with a bunch of boulders, really large boulders. He blinked an eye open and saw a small curly head of hair next to him… it smelled like a hobbit and looked like one. Frodo's bright blue eyes shone back at Kinta. He remembered something, he should know this little fellow. Kinta blinked once more and tilted his head, the hobbit looked oddly like two other beings Kinta knew and he smelled like them… a relative. "Frodo?" Kinta asked remembering the name from Kagome and the two hobbits he'd spent time with. The two were alone, from what he could smell there were two Uruk Hai outside of the door standing guard. Kinta looked over at the hobbit, just glancing at Frodo's arms he could tell there were rough red marks from straining on the shackles. "You okay little man?"

"Do I look okay?" Frodo asked with a snap in his tone as he shook the chains around his wrists. It appeared that Kagome's temper had rubbed off on Frodo. Kinta gave the iron clamped around his wrists a little tug and smirked when he heard the rust in the shackles. "I can get us out of here," said Kinta with a small self righteous grin.

"What?" Frodo asked in disbelief. "These chains were built to keep mortals like you," smirked Kinta. "Ole Sarumon _the wise ass_ forgot I'm only half." Kinta's eyes closed and he summoned just a bit of his inner demon. His muscles slowly enlarged, his fangs sprouted out, and his eyes opened so they glowed a bright red hue. Kinta tilted his head to listen to the orcs with his pointed ears and when he knew they were distracted he tugged on one arm breaking the cuff clean off the wall. He paused for a moment and just listened while the guards talked outside, they'd barely noticed what had happened. Kinta brought one of his long nails over to his shackles and picked at the cuff on his free wrist and then the other until the shackle swung right off from being unlocked. Kinta then worked busily on Frodo's cuffs, his long nails twisting in the locks until Frodo's hands fell free against his side. It took Frodo a moment to move them for he had to adjust to the blood returning through his veins. Never again would Frodo take moving his arms around for granted. His fingers touched his wrists, rubbing where they'd been chafed, as Kinta's demon side diminished.

"Got anymore ideas? We can't exactly sit up here and wait," said Frodo thinking over Sam, Kirara, and Gollum. No doubt they were still heading for Mount Doom to complete the journey.

"No," said Kinta scratching the back of his head before his eyes lit up. "But we can make them _think_ we left."

* * *

Kagome was in serious trouble and it was all her own damn fault. She was masquerading as a man **and** Kikyou. After a silence between her and the king, Rin had saved her futuristic ass by informing Thrandril that Kikyou was resting. When he asked why it was that Sesshomaru hadn't told him of having two charges Kagome had merely responded, "If you haven't noticed, my brother likes to keep his personal affairs to himself, your lordship." She was playing with fire and knew she'd get burnt. It wasn't a matter of keeping up the charade, it was a matter of waiting for the ball to drop… and Kagome knew it was going to drop. Sooner or later the truth would leak out.

Even now Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room when Legolas came in, he made sure the door was closed, and then stopped to stare at her ready to rebuke her for her ignorance. Kagome gave him a 'Help me' look and all sense of scolding Kagome went out the window with that look plastered on her face. Legolas found himself full out laughing in the room as he leaned against the door clutching his sides. He'd never laughed so hard in his life as he did then. Even if the noise was a wonderful sound to Kagome's ears she couldn't help but scowl at him in her distress.

"Do you mean to get yourself in such trouble all the time?" Legolas asked as Kagome growled so feral she could've been convincing as a demon. Legolas smirked even wider. "It will be amusing to watch until you tell my father the truth." To keep himself busy Legolas began to start a small fire in the room, a chill ran through the castle so easily and he did have Kagome's welfare to watch after. The fire began to spark to life, easily done by way of his fingers and a quick chant.

"I didn't know the truth was an option! Now I'm wishing I'd just told him that. The truth is a breath of fresh air," Kagome stated with sarcasm dripping in her voice as she slumped onto the bed. Thrandril was expecting to see 'Kikyou' for dinner that night. Kagome shivered at the name. Out of all the names she'd grasped for she had picked _that_ accursed name, the one name she'd tried to distance herself from having any connection to. Why hadn't she lied and said her name was Kinta? At least that way it would've annoyed Legolas as much as being called 'Kikyou' annoyed her. It had been hard enough to glare Shippo into submission to go with the plan. Shippo had informed the king that Kagome was a very masculine name for the elf family Kagome came from.

"It's not funny," Kagome groaned, though she knew if Kouga were there he'd be laughing his ass off. Hell, Kouga would've made it worse by adding in that Kikyou and Kagome would be at dinner at the same time. Mayhap Kouga would lie and say she had the power to move things with her mind just to see if the king would ask her to do something. For once Kagome was grateful the wolf wasn't around. While Kagome's thoughts distracted her Legolas moved to take off one of her boots and proceeded to take off the other for her. He could get used to doing things for her.

"You're right, it isn't funny. Especially if he finds out. You know we could've just lied and said _you_ were my fiancée instead of making you a male as well," Legolas said, though even as he said it Legolas highly doubted it. Kagome was too much of a tomboy to be a candidate for marriage. His father wanted the most submissive woman for his son to rule over. Legolas was lucky if he could get a word in edgewise with Kagome and more often than not she gave him a run for his money on who was the dominant one in their blooming relationship. Legolas wouldn't have minded calling her his fiancée though, even if it was a charade, he would've loved to have been able to call her his so out in the open considering he was still trying to think of how to go about proposing. Those rings were burning a hole in his pocket and he wanted nothing more than to see her wear the shiny band. Kagome was unlike any other woman he'd ever met so he had to wait for the right moment. It was hard to impress one's love when they were from the future.

"Yeah, he would've accepted me as easily as a pig in a silk dress," snorted Kagome. Legolas pulled up a stool and sat on it, propping her leg in between his knees as he began to knead her ankle that she'd injured the day before. His long archer's finger knew right where to stroke and caress and Kagome found herself sighing at the touch. He murmured a little elf spell that would help assuage her muscles and relax them. Kagome could've sworn she was in heaven. His touch made Kagome's body quiver with longings that she knew all girl's experienced at some point in their lives, and yet it made her blush tenfold. They were longings she'd stifled when in love with Inuyasha for modesty sake, but here the longings were daring her to do something wanton with him and Kagome was beyond the point of caring what was socially acceptable. All she knew was that she wanted happiness in life and she found it in Legolas. The dreams she'd begun to find herself having of Legolas didn't help either. Just thinking about them made the heat in her body spike up.

"You look beautiful with your hair shortened… though I miss it long," admitted Legolas quietly. However, Legolas loved her regardless of how Kagome appeared. Kagome raised a hand to her shortened tresses and touched the ends remembering how Rin had pulled her to the side and pointedly stared at the shortened hair. Kagome had replied that it wouldn't get in the way now when they went to battle and that there were more things to worry about than hair. Kagome smiled softly to herself as Legolas traced patterns onto her ankle, slowly working his way up. Her eyes softened at Legolas's comment. He was so kind to her.

"This will be the last time I'll cut it then," she said making Legolas look up and a blush coat her cheeks when his eyes met her own. Even though she didn't add the _'for you'_ part at the end of the sentence she knew Legolas caught what she meant. Though she wasn't doing it solely for him, she was honestly beginning to miss her long hair. Legolas leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to the skin of her leg. Legolas then proceeded to work even gentler with her muscles, kneading it and watching Kagome shiver in contentment under his gentle caresses.

"The only good thing about the battle ahead of us is I may take solace that my father won't be able to focus on whether or not you're male or female," stated Legolas evenly, his mind on what was ahead of them. Kagome reached down and touched Legolas's hand, stopping his movements on her leg, so that she stared down in his flashing silver blue eyes. Sometimes looking at those eyes reminded her of lightning, so fast that if you blinked you'd miss catching sight of the spark. Legolas leaned upward and caught her lips in his own kissing her very tenderly. Kagome opened her legs where she sat and he immediately stood in between them pressing himself against her as he pushed her back onto the bed until he lay very softly atop her. It was the gentlest embrace Kagome had ever experienced. There was no way to accurately describe how it felt to be meshed in his arms now of all moments. Kagome broke free her lips from him to rub her face in his neck as if to memorize his woodsy smell. Legolas smirked and kissed her once more, deepening the kiss with his tongue snaking in and out of her mouth, only to hear Kagome mew in the back of her throat as her legs began to wrap around his waist. It didn't seem odd for her to do this with him, they'd already overstepped a boundary that seemed to have them both wanting for more.

Feeling Kagome beneath him, Legolas felt the stirrings in his body as his lips moved against her own. Even in the midst of cacophony they could still do this, kiss and forget the world around them. Kagome leaned back, her hair fanned around her face, in bliss as Legolas bit up her neck. She arched against him already feeling that prodding against her leg as he rubbed against her. Kagome softly giggled as Legolas's hand hoisted her skirt up a bit and began to move up her thigh massaging her skin. His hands were moving ever so painstakingly slowly up as if relishing every moment that brought her torture. Kagome gasped when his finger brushed up against her most sensitive spot, he did it deliberately just to watch her hips buck and hear her gasp. The elf's eyes smoldered when he looked down at her and his fingertips slid to the hem of her lacy underwear, about ready to plunge his fingers under the fabric to something he'd wanted to massage for some time.

They could so easily lose themselves now. But before they did so Kagome wanted him to know something. She'd yet to admit it aloud… but Kagome was very sure she was falling in love with Legolas if not already in love with him. No one had treated her with such reverence or teased her playfully without meaning to insult her. He was beginning to be the one she imagined being with.

"Legolas I…" Before Kagome could say anything they heard footsteps down the hallway, deep thudding steps. Immediately the two sprang apart. Legolas went to crouch in front of the fire, placing in another log and moving the poker to fill the room with the smell of smoke and ash. There was no telling who was coming, but be it mortal or demon better to be safe than allow a demon catch any scent. Kagome patted her dress in place and sat in front of the fire just in time as Shippo knocked on the door three rasps before busting in. Kagome's face was flushed and her heart was beating sporadically, luckily Shippo wasn't the most observant of demons.

"Mama! What the hell do you mean claiming you're his fiancée?"

"Shippo, his father will force him away to marry if he doesn't have a fiancée. We can't lose him! He's a valuable asset," snapped Kagome spouting off the most logical of reasons. She was a little angry her son had come in when he did. The rigid look on Legolas's back spoke volumes on Shippo coming in when he did. "Besides, everyone already thinks I'm an elf."

"Do you enjoy getting yourself into tangles mama?"

"Yes Shippo, I live to make my life hell. I love it! In fact, I'm scheduling for Sesshomaru to poke me with a pitch fork for an hour," Kagome growled. Her temper was flaring up along with her powers and Shippo had to take a step back out of fear from being shocked by the pink light that hovered over the surface of her skin. Legolas lingered nearby like he wanted to go to her, always the best way to calm down her attitude. "Luckily, we have two people who can help me."

"Who can honestly help you out of this mess mama?"

"Éowyn and Rin."

* * *

Kouga and his pups darted after the weird flying creature. Kouga inhaled deeply and he jumped when he heard the thump of branches coming down. Running ahead with his children they came following close on the heels of ents heading in the same direction.

"Kinta is that you down there?" Pippin asked leaning over Treebeard's shoulder to look down at the mirror image of an elder Kinta.

"No, we're his family," piped Kae, one of Kouga's elder teens named after Kaede.

"We're going to save him," sang Merry. "Let me guess, you're heading our way?"

"Once I get my hands on Saruman," growled out Kouga as he ran briskly beside the army of ents that had appeared to help save Kinta. "Treebeard, what're you doing here?"

"We owe your family," was all Treebeard said as they hastened forward. They were ever so near to rescuing Kinta.

"Hallo down there," called out a voice from above making the other's look up in shock. There was a welcoming sight of an old friend they'd sorely missed. Sam was riding on the back of Kirara with what looked to be an ugly lump of bones and clay that smelled strongly of rotted meat.

"What're you doing here Samwise? I thought you and Frodo were to be getting rid of the-" Merry began.

"He was kidnapped," cut in Sam ushering Kirara on forward. "And I won't leave him."

"Leaves him, lets us downs from here. Its too highs it is," moaned Gollum getting motion sick as he closed his eyes tightly.

"That bird thing is leading us to the tower," said Kouga.

"We know the way from here, we had to backtrack because of the guards though," said Sam. There was confidence in him the others had never seen before.

"Then we don't need that damn bird. Kirara go have fun," shouted up Kouga watching as Sam ushered the feline forward. The large cat didn't need any more prodding as she snarled and slashed at the ugly bird sending it falling to its doom.

* * *

"What think you of the match between my sister and your son?" Sesshomaru asked, one of the longest sentences King Thrandril had ever heard from the demon. The lengthy inquiry only came out due to Sesshomaru's concern with Kagome. He and the king were getting ready with Haldir to dine at supper, where his sister and Legolas would be waiting. Haldir was helping the king into his dinner jacket, but the king waved him away assuring Haldir he could do the task himself.

"I think it shall be a good match. From what Haldir has told me, my son is enamored with Lady Kikyou. The fact that he strengthens his bond with her through her brother speaks highly of my son's feelings. From what I hear Legolas has gained a confident in Lord Kagome for they hunt together, shoot together, bathe together…" Here Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to Haldir. The elf was torn between laughing at the fearsome look on Sesshomaru's face and begging for the earth to swallow him up and eat him alive. "Normally I have no concern for emotions in affairs like this, but it suits me fine that my son should be aligned to one so strong _and_ have feelings for them. What of your views m'lord?"

"…Hnn… if she's happy I am content," replied Sesshomaru simply. The only thing that bothered Sesshomaru about the conversation was the bathing bit, but he knew Kagome had Legolas turn his back… at least he hoped. Haldir's eyes were dancing with laughter as he helped Sesshomaru into his jacket, sliding it on, the elf's fingers lingered just here and there straightening the attire on Lord Sesshomaru who didn't wave Haldir's help away.

* * *

Everyone was busy at Helm's Deep, but even amidst the busy preparations for war, decorum was still held as King Thrandril dined with Kagome, Haldir, Sesshomaru, and Legolas. Everyone else recognized the dire situation they were in and forewent a long meal in favor of a short one so that they might help others with the precious time they had. To immortals, they had all the time in the world. Rin had forewent the meal, thinking the smaller the party the easier it would be for Kagome to remember that she had to keep up the pretense of being 'Kikyou.' Rin had adamantly tried to talk Kagome out of doing this and just telling the truth, but Kagome had already dug herself into a hole, to come out and tell the truth now would reflect bad on Legolas. Kagome's short hair had been made into a bunch of little curls around her head, in an attempt to dissuade any notion of Kagome being who she was in men's attire, and she wore one of Éowyn's dresses.

"Lady Kikyou…" _**I would much rather help train the young boys than be here. Some of them are barely even twelve,**_ Kagome thought to herself as she pushed around the meager potatoes on the plate. She hated thinking of little boys preparing for war, every time she did she thought of Shippo as a little fox demon hiding with her for protection. She remembered how he would try to act brave even then.

"Lady Kikyou?" _**It's a shame. We have such little food to last us here, only enough to last at most a week. And I can't even stomach this potato the cooks scrambled around to fix for this high horse king. I don't see King Théoden eating like this. Hell, he's out with the men planning battle strategies and making sure that **__**they're**__** fed.**_

"Kikyou," said Legolas as he sent a little kick to Kagome's leg. She immediately lost her train of thought as she bit back a yelp at the pain. Kagome looked up to find the king's eyes on her as she realized they'd been trying to get her attention. _**If I'm going to go by the name I need to answer it, **_she thought to herself, mentally berating herself for her stupid error.

"Forgive me sire, my thoughts were on the battle that's headed our way," spoke Kagome, quickly trying to cover up her slackness in responding.

"What type of an elf are you? Sesshomaru has never mentioned it before and I'm curious as to your heritage. Particularly your family." Ever the questioner, it appeared that the king had come ready and prepared to the dinner to put Kagome through one of the most uncomfortable interviews of her life. Half of the time her eyes met Sesshomaru's as if begging for him to unleash his acid whip and throw a tantrum just to get them out of the meal. Every time she looked in his direction Sesshomaru stared her down and popped a piece of food in his mouth as if stating, 'You made your bed, now sleep in it.' The only thing that gave her strength answering the king was the fact that Legolas sat beside her, and though their hands were above the table, his knee was touching her own and Kagome's ankle was wrapped around his foot as if hugging it for support. Sometimes he would purposefully reach for something at the same time she did just so their fingers could meet. It was odd how Kagome had come to rely on such small touches now to comfort her; she'd never really needed that until she'd met Legolas.

"Oh… well, I'm from Lothlorein…" said Kagome as if that stated her right to be an elf. However, she tried to stick to as much of the truth as she could. "My father passed on when I was young. He was a healer…" _**Doctor, same thing,**_ she thought as if to justify her lies. "My mother lives by herself with my brother and her new husband in the era I'm originally from. As you've probably heard I've just woken up a few months ago and I'm altogether not from this era."

"How is it you are able to tolerate being in such close confines with the others?" The king asked before turning his gaze upon Sesshomaru. "I know it isn't my place to pry, but surely Sesshomaru you've noticed the way that fox demon of yours looks at her," said King Thrandril, unaware that Shippo was Kagome's son. "I've been telling you for years that he's too fiery and he does indeed have an attitude on him." Kagome felt her anger rising at the jabs on Shippo. Sesshomaru merely drank his wine having heard this for centuries about his other ward… Not that Sesshomaru didn't ever cast a look to the king that could've killed, but he knew that the king never found anything tolerable; this was just Thrandril's nature.

Throughout Kagome's life she'd always been the one to sacrifice things, the sweetheart who'd been nice to all, accepting of others. But even the kindest of people had a line that wasn't to be crossed or a button that when pushed would cause them to seek out vengeance. Kagome's button was Shippo. There was no chance for forgiveness unless that king changed his ways. _**No one.**_ Absolutely _**no one**_ insulted her son!

"You need to nip that problem before the battle. You don't want him rushing in relying on instincts rather than his mind. I've heard that his demon side is a brutal one, though I've never seen it. And the way he fawns after Lady Kikyou makes me wonder if he desires to hurt my son. I will not have Legolas killed over rivalry of affec-"

Despite Legolas's attempts at keeping Kagome reined in by holding her hand under the table, knowing that her ire was rising at the provocation of hearing someone slander Shippo, Kagome stood up abruptly and looked down at the king with furious eyes. "If you've nothing nice to say than don't say it at all," she thundered remembering the old saying her mother had passed onto her as a child. "Shippo fawns over me because he's been my protector and that 'fiery' attitude of his is what makes Shippo more tolerable than anyone I know. It's that fiery attitude he uses to protect the ones he cares for! He's saved us many times!" Sesshomaru was actually shocked by Kagome's temper, though he should've expected as much. His eyebrows rose significantly and he glanced over at Haldir whose mouth hung open like a fish tossed out of water. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly under his breath catching the ears of Haldir who immediately shut his mouth. It was the first time that Haldir had ever seen Sesshomaru laugh around someone aside from himself or those close to Sesshomaru.

Legolas felt that he should intervene. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Kagome, he wasn't ashamed at all, he was getting angry at his father for causing Kagome such distress. Legolas reached over to touch her hand, standing up to prevent further attack. Just as the king stood up to say something, shocked that this woman knew not her place, no one had ever argued with him unless they'd been enemies… Kagome continued talking. What was even more shocking to Thrandril was that his son was looking at him as if Legolas wanted to punch him. "I would really like it if you didn't insult my **son** in front of me! I may not be his blood mother, but I'm his mother all the same!"

There was a long silence before Thrandril spoke with hooded eyes. "What are you really?" He'd had a sneaking suspicion the entire time of their meeting that something was amiss. It was now, when Kikyou acted so differently from any elf woman he'd seen, that Thrandril knew his faint suspicion was true. Kikyou may look like an elf, but she didn't act like one. Aside from her oddities, no elf would adopt a danger such as a demon, a race barely even known to them.

Kagome sat back down with her back straight in her chair, praying to dear god that she hadn't just ruined things with her mouth. As much as she wanted to retire from this ordeal she had to go through with it. It was like working for someone you really hated, you had to try and act cordial until time to clock out. "You want to know what I am…" Kagome began, wanting to toss her drink in Thrandril's face as she looked up at the standing king, he was even taller than Legolas. She scraped about for an answer. Even if Kagome's blood was running on the high of anger, she still wanted Thrandril not to look badly upon Legolas. Though this was a very bad thing to have done, standing up to the king, it could be easily overlooked compared to her heritage.

"What Kagome is, is a-" Luckily, just as Legolas was about to answer his father in all honesty, Shippo ran into the room with a glowing smile. "Aragorn! He lives! I could smell him from the walls and peered over! He's alive!" That was all it took for Kagome to jump out of her seat and head towards the door, not before stopping and bobbing a quick curtsy to the king, before turning her back and completely dismissing him. "If you'll excuse us father," said Legolas quickly, his face betraying a small smile that graced it. Legolas was caught up in the good mood that permeated from the news of Aragorn's return that he'd actually jumped up after Kagome and taken off. It was a very mortal-like mood in him that the king had never seen before. King Thrandril blinked in shock as he stared after their departure. The king stood up and left Haldir and Sesshomaru to themselves as he stormed out after the couple.

* * *

"Aragorn!" Kagome's arms were already wrapped around her friend's shoulders as Legolas followed behind her. She closed her eyes and gave him a huge bear hug, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. She was elated, Aragorn wasn't dead, she hadn't lost another friend. When Aragorn flinched Kagome stepped back awkwardly realizing he had wounds. "Sorry about that." Kagome's smile grew even wider as her hand dug around in her pocket until she brought up the necklace that Aragorn cherished so much. On his journey back he'd often wondered if he'd ever find it. At one point he'd thought that his inability to come across it was an omen concerning Arwen and himself. His hands slipped over the article and he slid it around his neck. Aragorn looked down at the necklace and smiled the faintest of smiles. He just couldn't lose the necklace, perhaps it was a good thing for he was reconciling with his feelings for Arwen and found he still cared for her after all this time. Far in the crowd Éowyn watched as the necklace was given by that elf-like woman, Kagome, to Aragorn and something began to grow inside of Éowyn watching them as she mistook the reunion for something deeper.

"You look terrible," said Legolas. The faint smile wiped off of Aragorn's face as his eyes were soon clouded over from the memory of the vast army he'd passed on the way here. Helm's Deep would be under siege before tomorrow was over. King Thrandril had slowly walked after the group, he stood in hearing distance of Aragorn, without the small group realizing they were being listened in on.

"Kagome, where is Théoden?"

"At the northern wall," Kagome answered. "Why?" Kagome had caught that look in his eyes, she'd never seen Aragorn so worried. And then Kagome felt something in the air, something crackling and her eyes widened at the traveler that had stood silently behind Aragorn shrouded in a hood. Her eyes stayed on that traveler unwavering, as if in a trance.

"Please tend to the traveler I picked up while I speak to the king," said Aragorn making his way in the direction Kagome had told him. Legolas reached out and touched Kagome's arm to rouse her from her thoughts. For the briefest of moments Kagome looked scared and then her face flooded with pure rage. She needed no hood to see under that disguise. With a voice so loud that it carried to Shippo, Sesshomaru, and even the most distant of the walls of Helm's Deep, Kagome commanded very loudly three words she hadn't said in a very long time. "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

The shrouded form plummeted with the force of a boulder to the ground. Sesshomaru and Shippo sped towards the sound of Kagome's cry of outrage to find the priestess in the middle of a fight. As soon as Inuyasha had rolled over on his back Kagome's little hand flew slapping him. "Ow! What the fu-" Kagome's face screwed up in blind fury at Inuyasha, who was trying to get up, and she pulled her hand back in a little fist just as others arrived. The next thing Inuyasha saw was a fist channeled with holy power coming straight for his face. The half demon fell over backwards as his nose gave a very loud crunching noise. Inuyasha held onto his broken nose as Kagome glared at him, hands riveting with power. When Kagome heard Legolas call her by name she calmed down to find she'd been giving quite a crowd something to stare at, including King Thrandril.

"Dammit Kagome!"

"I'm Kikyou," she snapped angrily remembering Thrandril's presence. Though she had no concept that he'd already heard Aragorn call her by 'Kagome' as well as Legolas.

"To hell you are! Kikyou's dead," he growled through his hand as Shippo knocked the weary Inuyasha forward onto his stomach. Shippo placed a foot on Inuyasha's back, Sesshomaru flanked Inuyasha's other side with his own foot lodged in the middle of Inuyasha's back as well. "The hell? Let me go! I need to speak to Kagome!" Legolas had his knives unsheathed, each in a hand, ready to kill Inuyasha should he break loose from the two full demons. However, the chances of Inuyasha getting up was nil. Unknown to Inuyasha, all that time spent reading books had depleted his ability in fighting whereas all Shippo and Sesshomaru had done was train. Time was a funny thing, where Shippo and Sesshomaru had thousands of years training, Inuyasha had only had the few years reading books.

"Why did you come here?" Kagome asked with pain filled eyes. It wasn't that Kagome hadn't moved on, she'd completely moved on. But for Inuyasha to come when they were just beginning to cope with having a relationship that was yet in the open, it was annoying. And of course war was on its way. Kagome snapped her eyes towards the two demons whose feet were firmly on his back. All the rage in the world was coming for them and they were stupidly fixing their wrath upon Inuyasha. "Let him up! Let him up! I'm sure all of you can take him on!" Kagome bent down and reached out for Inuyasha ready to help him up.

"Kagome," he murmured quietly, a small ray of hope in his golden eyes when he looked up at her creamy face, hand still staunching the blood flow on his nose.

"Don't," she snapped, all semblance of the woman he used to know was gone. Kagome let go of him, her gaze as cold as frost. "I will speak to you when I'm ready. There are more pressing matters than talking to you."

* * *

Inuyasha was kept close by, unable to be by himself for even a moment. Shippo had already searched him and gotten rid of the powder and any other items that were questionable. All he had was his clothes, his beaded necklace, and his claws. Inuyasha stood there listening in on the council about the gruesome creatures he'd passed during his traveling. Every once in a while he would cut a glance towards Kagome who ignored him completely; she was solely focused on the council and that blond haired freak with the pointy ears. Had his trip been in vain? The demon in him roared to take Kagome and claim her, but every time a red hue came over his eyes Sesshomaru would cut Inuyasha a glare that made the half demon freeze. There were worse things than death and he didn't exactly want Sesshomaru to learn exactly how many ways you could torture someone. That combined with Kagome's anger was something to be feared.

* * *

Kagome knew at some point she would slip, but had desperately hoped against it with the war coming the next day. She'd gotten cocky that she could hold her identities. She'd made Kikyou more submissive after the meal that day and tried with Shippo and Legolas's help, in the space of a few minutes, to make herself more manly when she changed back to her own name. Even if the king had heard Inuyasha call her by her real name, Kagome played it off like the half demon was so stupid he had her confused with the 'real' Kagome. She'd told the king that Inuyasha was mentally insane. Kagome held onto the confidence that Thrandril brushed the matter away as if it were just a trivial matter. If she could complete the Shikon Jewel then she could keep things smooth around Thrandril… right? ...Sometimes overconfidence is a mistake, particularly in the case of those in love...

* * *

Legolas felt as if things were out of his hands for once, feeling very much out of his element. Loving Kagome was the easy part, but knowing others were going to disapprove of your relationship wasn't pleasant. The idea that tomorrow could be their last day… no, he wouldn't think that. He would also try not to think about how close he came to having Kagome moaning if it weren't for her son. And the bothersome rainstorm that had begun upon Aragorn's arrival wasn't exactly lightening the mood or the tension that seem to swamp over Legolas. Though he wasn't sure whether the tension was over what his father would say if he knew the truth or whether it was sexual tension from being with Kagome.

Legolas's hair glowed in the dark as he stormed through the halls. The gray skies were casting shadows across the land, there was the incessant sound of droplets beating on the roof, and a chill ran through the halls from the rain that blew in through the windows. He knew everyone else was either sharpening their weapons, saying prayers, or trying to rest. Kagome had excused herself earlier out of the room where Gimli slept peacefully to go see Sesshomaru, however, it was now that Legolas paused to find her. Kagome had lied about seeing Sesshomaru just so she could get a small moment of peace to herself.

Kagome was leaning her head out, mouth wide open, catching raindrops on her tongue. She looked so childish when she closed her mouth and opened her eyes to smile up at the rain with drops flecking her face and dotting her hair. It was as if she were void to the deep scary thrumming of the thunder and thought of it as a personal conversation with the sky. For a moment all he did was watch her and admire, a warmth slowly ebbing from his chest to scare away the cold that had filled him moments before. It was funny how easily she'd found a way into his heart. His hand rubbed at his chest as if remembering the void that had once been there. "Kagome," he murmured quietly, but she caught it on her attuned ears and turned to smile at him in the darkness.

"Don't you love storms Leggy?" Kagome asked with that big goofy smile on her face as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her from getting chilled. Kagome briefly shook in his arms and he knew Kagome shook not because of the cold, she feared it too. The unknown coming on the morrow. He leaned forward and kissed a drop of rain off her nose before smiling lightly. _**We can get through the storms we're to face. No matter what rain they pelt at us and how much they thunder commands, we can smile back at them, **_he vowed silently.

"Indeed, I do Kaggy," he answered her. Kagome turned in his arms so she leaned her back against his chest. Moments like these were why she planned on fighting tomorrow, even if Legolas would probably end up arguing with her about hiding with the women and children. She had a stake in this as well, this was her home and she could protect it.

"Do you think we can do this?" Kagome voiced her fear. After listening to Aragorn earlier she feared the worst.

"Amin n' sinta." (I don't know.) Legolas answered honestly as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer against his warm body. "Lle?" (You?)

"Amin uuma…" (I don't…) Kagome stumbled over the words trying to remember how to say them for she wanted to get better for him and was progressively doing so. Sometimes she lapsed into speaking elf with him without realizing it around the others. "…mema a' nowa en tul're " (…want to think of tomorrow.) Kagome looked down at her hands where little dew drops of rain rested upon her skin. She'd been thinking about why she was trying so hard to make his father approve of her and when it finally hit her she wondered if Legolas felt the same or had the same wishes for them. "Ale lye tela sinome… en… en…" (After we finish here… if… if…) Kagome wanted to voice her question about what would happen to them after this battle if they made it through, what his plans were for the future when they finished this quest… and if, maybe, his future involved her. But Kagome didn't finish what she wanted to question when she looked up at his gentle eyes.

Legolas reached forward, leaning with his body, so that his hands gripped her chin in one motion, and his lips sealed over Kagome's. She'd just looked so vulnerable to him and he'd wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He'd wanted to taste the rain on her lips, wrap his warm arms around her and keep her warm from the harsh wind, and protect her. Kagome moaned quietly into the kiss when she was finally able to breathe, his tongue in her mouth tasted so good. Excitement pulsed through her body when he pressed her against the cold stone walls next to the open window, fingers threading through her short hair, lips delving upon her own, tongues playing an intimate game of tag. Both knew all the while someone could stumble upon them. The fact that at any moment they could be caught exhilarated them. A part of Kagome wanted to be caught and have it all in the open. Meanwhile, Legolas's own thoughts were following the same route albeit a more dangerous one concerning being caught not just kissing Kagome. Neither knew that Thrandril had been standing quietly in the hall watching Kagome before Leoglas had appeared, wondering just who she was. He'd heard the name Legolas had called her, finding she was no 'Kikyou' and he'd heard her nervously respond to Legolas in Sindarian as if she were unsure of how to speak the language. The king silently padded off, angry, but not as angrily as he would've had Thrandril known Kagome wasn't an elf. He only knew she wasn't who she claimed to be.

Legolas vaguely heard the sounds of dying footsteps in the back of his mind, but in the dark he focused solely on Kagome. His hand cupped her breast, grabbing her intimately, making her body jerk. Legolas pushed Kagome against the wall again, rain pouring in around them, both only visible when flashes of lightning struck. "Legolas," she murmured softly. Kagome's thigh was in between his legs rubbing against the length that was prodding against her. Legolas's eyes rolled back under his lids at the friction she was making. He was growing hard needing her. "Legolas, not here," she whispered in the haze of emotions, her voice getting husky with every kiss he inflicted on her bruised lips. They were nothing but hands by now, touching each other and caressing.

Legolas swung Kagome up in his arms and carried her off towards their room. When they arrived, Kagome stood in front of Legolas as she opened the door to find Gimli sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kagome sighed and blew out a stream of air, blowing her bangs out of her face as Legolas leaned his head against her shoulder, very much put out. They'd forgotten about Gimli. And the sexual tension between the two was sparking close to flames. Kagome reached up and her hand softly cupped Legolas's cheek. He tilted his face to kiss her palm, and regardless of Gimli sleeping in the room, he pushed her against the door and kissed her sinful lips. Legolas pressed himself up against Kagome so she felt his firm cock against her stomach and it made her shiver with anticipation. Kagome had waited all of her life to find love and now she was more than sure she'd found it. She wanted to be a normal girl in love. She wanted to fool around. Hell, she'd given up her normal life to hunt shards so she deserved passion in her life for someone she cared about. Kagome felt she deserved hot make outs and romance! She giggled a faint little sound against his lips causing Legolas to smirk in return. Kagome's giggles were the sweetest of sounds to his ears.

When Kagome ran a hand through his long white locks he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist before murmuring heatedly against her lips, "Next time there won't be a dwarf to protect thee from me Kaggy. I vow it."

"Who said I want to be protected next time?" Kagome found herself asking like a wanton woman. The elf stared at her hungrily from those words. He smugly smirked at her blush coated face and gave her a long and lingering kiss that warmed her to her toes, before leaving Kagome in the room. He was planning to see his father, this charade was over. He'd barely gone thirty feet before he found what he sought.

* * *

It was with years of trained decorum that the king did not explode in the hallway. Thrandril led his son to his room and as soon as the door was firmly shut Thrandril was raving.

"He is a she! For over two days _you_ led me to believe that she was a he! Kikyou doesn't even exist," growled out King Thrandril. He was infuriated that his son would even agree to the lie. What was even more enraging was the fact that Legolas didn't appear to care that he'd made his father a fool. "I had wanted you to marry her, but now- She flaunts around in male clothes! If my guards knew I'd be a laughing stock! No! I forbid the union!"

Legolas's head jerked up. If Legolas had been the man he'd started out on this trek he would've listened of his father and heartily obeyed him, but Legolas was changed. "I'm sorry father, but I cannot condone that," he said straightening up with his arms behind his back. Thrandril's footsteps paused as he twirled around on his heel and hastily walked over so that he was nose to nose with Legolas. Thrandril was sure his ears were betraying him.

"What was that Legolas?" Thrandril didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that his son disobeyed him or the fact that Legoals was against not being able to marry _that_ woman.

"I intend to marry her. Also, I believe you should know that she may be immortal, but Kagome was born of man," said Legolas firmly. There, it was out in the open. Finally. Just allowing someone to know about his intentions towards Kagome made Legolas feel like an injury to his body had just miraculously healed. Sadly everyone else didn't know, but this was a step in the right direction. Thrandril's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he just stared. Surely his son was jesting. The boy always did have an odd sense of humor. But when Legolas's steady eyes met his father's, the king knew that Legolas meant it.

"No," growled out the king in a hoarse whisper. All the hard work he'd put raising Legolas, all the practices drilled into him, all the statures, the immense teachings of his race being superior… for what? For Legolas to cast them aside and marry a woman of man that cared for propriety as much as a commoner did. Never. Thrandril would rather see his line die than to see someone, not even his own race, on the throne. "No Legolas. You may be my son, but you're also a prince. I forbid you from seeing her again. If you even look at her you forfeit the throne," he threatened. Thrandril turned on his heel and headed towards his dresser as if matters were settled. That would teach his son. Centuries Legolas had been raised to be a king, there was no way that he would refuse something he was trained so well to do. The ability to rule was engrained in Legolas as much as the ability to laugh at something entertaining, it was a reflex. Just as Thrandril reached for his dresser the unthinkable happened.

"I forfeit," came a quiet, but steady voice. Legolas didn't even know how those words came out of his mouth much less how he'd spoken to begin with. Thrandril's movements halted. The king glanced over at Legolas, eyes wide as saucers, and the blood draining from his face. Did he hear his son right? "I. Forfeit," Legolas repeated, a hand resting over his side pocket, giving him strength from what lay underneath the cloth. Kagome had told him a few things about her world, where anyone could be what they wished to be, everyone had equal power, commoners could rise from the place they'd been born into... If commoners could live happily why couldn't he decide his own future?

"You can't do that. Cease this non-"

"Consider myself the former prince of Mirkwood."

"For an inferior race!" Thrandril all but yelled as he slammed his dresser shut.

"Do you think my mother would desire an arran-"

"You would bode well not to bring her into this. It was their race that killed her!" Legolas remembered all too well. He was the one who'd been sitting at his mother's bedside, at the age mortals would consider to be around ten. There'd been a raid by a group of men upon a small elf home his mother had been visiting. The elf family in question was Legolas's aunt and uncle. His mother had been visiting them since they'd moved out of the district of elves. He'd never forget the story that he'd heard his aunt retell. A group of drunken and disorderly men had come to the house in a vengeance on those _"uppity elves."_ All six men descended upon his uncle in a brutal fist fight, more of a beating than a fight, and it had claimed his uncle's life. His aunt and mother had tried to escape through the woods behind their house. It was only when Lothiriel, his mother, shielded his aunt from an arrow, that his aunt was able to escape. His mother had urged her sister forward and stayed behind injured under a bush. Such were the reasons why his father loathed humans.

His mother had been saved by archers, who'd been sent back by his aunt after she'd appeared disheveled at Mirkwood. He'd tended to his mother as she sat in the bed, bandages wrapped around her chest where the arrow had hit her heart, and hanging onto Legolas's hand with her own frail ones. Thrandril had stormed into the room, demanding retribution on _"that insufferable race."_ Legolas would never forget his mother's whisper_, "Don't blame them. There's bad in everyone." _His father had left on a whirlwind of hate while he held his mother's hand, tears running down his face. Lothiriel had brushed aside those tears from her son's face and begged for her young son to understand that he shouldn't hate the race of man for what happened. _"I believe, if you tried to love with one tenth of the energy other's put into hating… the world would be better,"_ she'd told Legolas just before dying. Though, Legolas had a blind rage towards the race like his father for quite some time, it wasn't until of late he'd listened to his mother's words.

"She forgave them," murmured Legolas snapping out of his reverie. "You weren't there to hear her words when she died father. You were too caught up in revenge to watch your own wife pass." On that night Legolas had been mad at the men who'd killed his mother… but he'd been more furious that his father hadn't taken the time to hold her hand and comfort her. Legolas still could remember Lothiriel asking him softly if he would fetch his father. The tears Legolas had shed had not been enough to convey the sorrow of the moment when he said, _"Papa will be coming shortly mama." _Even then, Legolas had known his father wasn't returning to her side.

"You cannot mean to say that the years you've spent being educated-"

"If I am a king, what good does it do when I cannot do as I wish? Father you loved my mother when you met her did you not?" Legolas asked his father, needing to know the truth. His parents had been polar opposites and he'd found it amazing that his mother had married such a cruel man. Legolas had a good memory and he never once remembered his mother being sad or angry with his father. On occasion she would stand up for Legolas, if he skipped a lesson to have fun or if a punishment was too harsh, other than that his mother was relatively happy. But Legolas had never known if love had existed between the couple. All Legolas knew was that his father had shown enough emotion to shut himself up in his room for a week when she had passed.

"I did," admitted Thrandril. "But love means nothing in the relationship of nobles. I was lucky I fell in love-"

"Allow me that same luck," thundered Legolas, raising his voice so loudly that any passing outside could hear him.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple enough question, but the answer was anything but that.

Legolas's jaw clenched. It had taken everything in Legolas to stand up to this man and it felt like a weight off his back to have all of those secrets and worries out in the open. "Why else would I be arguing father?" Thrandril met his son's eyes and they stared heatedly for a moment before the king said, "Then I shall be taking my leave now. I have nothing more to say to you." Legolas knew it was as much of a farewell as he'd gain from his father.

* * *

Kagome took a while to calm down the beating of her heart. She really needed a girl to talk to right now, but she still had some unfinished business. Just as Kagome decided to go find Inuyasha she found herself being followed by Gimli who claimed to have just woken up. Gimli kept to her side like a bodyguard for he didn't trust having a woman roving around in the dark corridors while so many men were there.

"So lass… this is a fine night before we battle. Do ye… well, ye seem to be in even more bitter spirits than ye were earlier. In fact, I think ye would've preferred being injured to having that elf king here. Ye seem jumpy." Ever since he'd spoken to those two wee hobbits and the half wolf demon Gimli had wondered whom it was Kagome was in love with and had very easily observed what made her on edge.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," Kagome lied. Gimli didn't miss how her eyes dropped down to the ground shamefully for lying, an unknown instinct she had.

"Ah, well perhaps one day ye can find a young man to help calm down those nerves of yourn," he stated making Kagome's eyes widen.

"Maybe one day. Oh, do you think Aragorn is awake?" Kagome tried to divert the conversation away from this subject. Gimli wanted to laugh at her attempts, but being the good natured dwarf he was, Gimli allowed the conversation to shift.

The duo found Inuyasha being glared at by Sesshomaru and Shippo. Inuyasha's hands were bound by chains that had enchantments on him, he was a half demon and without those enchantments he would've been able to break the shackles as easily as breaking a stick. His golden eyes swerved up to land on Kagome's face and he automatically went to rise from his seat, causing Shippo and Sesshomaru both to swiftly stand growling. Kagome held up a hand to silence them. "I'm here to talk to him." Sesshomaru and Shippo visibly relaxed a bit. "Alone." They became tense all over again.

"Like hell," Shippo admonished.

Gimli hefted his new axe and shook his head, "I think what yer son means to say lass is yer pressing yer luck if you think they're gonna leave you with this git alone. He did after all cause yer momentary lack of memory that drove us insane." Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to be given an inch or a mile, but she could settle for something smaller. "Then Gimli, will you stay here with me?"

* * *

As soon as he left the chambers where Inuyasha was kept, Lord Sesshomaru came across the elf king and his men in the halls. Thrandril begged for an audience to which Sesshomaru tipped his head and followed after, leaving Shippo behind to grumble about always being left out.

"It appears that my presence isn't needed here for I no longer have an heir," said the king calmly to Sesshomaru in front of Haldir. The king wouldn't allow this knowledge to anyone else, even his guards who would be escorting him back. Sesshomaru raised a brow; he'd been waiting for the truth to come out.

"You disowned him?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise. He knew elves were well thought creatures; disowning Legolas was something rash and unexpected for Thrandril.

"No. He forfeited," admitted the king. "Due to your ward. You shall have to tell her thank you for leaving my kingdom without a prince-"

"Even if he'd not forfeited who knows how long you would still have had a kingdom. With Sarumon it may be destroyed when you get back my lord," snapped Haldir speaking very much out of place and shutting his mouth instantly upon realization.

"Ah, mutiny even from my personal friend," said the king. "After spending time in her presence has she too rubbed off on you?"

"Your highness, beg pardon, but if you leave now you leave your son to die," urged Haldir wishing that the king could see reason. If Thrandril left now, without helping his son, it would probably be the last time he saw them. And even if Legolas survived he would surely never see his father again. Haldir didn't like seeing his ward lose the only family he had. Haldir appeared a little more human… or possibly demon in the way he was acting, venom in his voice and arms waving as illustration like that Kouga or Shippo did sometimes. "Can you live with turning your back on him now and knowing that the last reunion you had was bitter?"

"You've no place to speak Haldir-"

"I helped raise him," spoke up Haldir, still keeping his head lowered out of decorum, but speaking his piece regardless. "I was his tutor and still am. For once I see your son surpassing expectations and making himself better whereas his father is making the worst mistake-"

"I take it you aren't returning with me?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but as I've been Lord Sesshomaru's companion longer my allegiance lies with him. I stay to fight," said Haldir, composing himself to calmly raise his head. King Thrandril looked from Haldir to Sesshomaru, his gray eyes flickering from one to the next, before he let out a small audible sigh.

"So be it," said the king turning on his heel and heading towards the doors to leave. However, before he left he was heard mumbling under his breath, "It appears everyone is making up their minds with their hearts…" The door shut behind him and Sesshomaru glanced over at Haldir to see the elf blushing faintly under his lord's gaze.

"If you'll excuse me your lordship. I must ready myself for battle," said Haldir, not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes, as he looked demurely at the floor and walked towards the doors. It didn't take long for things to click in Sesshomaru's mind, his eyes widened, and Sesshomaru found for once that he didn't know what to do.

* * *

"You don't want me dead?" Inuyasha asked completely surprised Kagome hadn't blasted him with her powers. His ears lifted up. Kagome just shook her head quietly as she stared at Inuyasha. That blatant stare was unnerving. It made Inuyasha remember that this wasn't the same Kagome he'd come for. The Kagome he remembered would've averted her gaze like a meek damsel. Gimli sat on a small chair; he hadn't wanted to humiliate himself by using the chair to hoist himself up onto the bed where Kagome sat rigidly. Inuyasha was thankful that she hadn't come in to punch him again. Even though his nose had healed over because of his heritage, and there was just a small bruise on it, he didn't want to go through feeling Kagome's might again. "You cut your hair…" He'd traveled through time itself and that was all Inuyasha could think to say. He was intimidated by her. Kagome's body radiated defiance and independence, not at all the subservient woman he'd come for.

"I'm growing it back out," Kagome stated, shaking her mop of hair as her eyes left his face for a moment, thoughts flickering to Legolas. They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Gimli broke it with his lovely subtle nature.

"Why the hell are ye here if yer the one who stuck her ta the tree?"

"Shuddup shorty! I need Kagome to fix things." Before Inuyasha could press on further Kagome found herself laughing hysterically, she was laughing so hard it was discomforting to say the least. Tears leaked from her face. For a brief moment Gimli thought Kagome had reached insanity.

"That's what you want," she said as her mirth died down. A hand went to brush aside the escaping tears. Here he'd come all this way and Kagome had feared he'd threaten the ones she was close to now, and all he wanted was her to fix things. It was so much like Innuyasha. She'd expected him to change, but found all the years had done nothing. He was still a pup by her standards. "Thank god! Always coming to me to fix things… Inuyasha I can't fix things for you anymore." She shook her head as she answered him honestly.

"Kagome, I want you to come back and be my mate." And that was Inuyasha for what he always was, blunt. He never took in how others felt or what was going on in their life, it was always about him. _**His complaints! His needs! An ear to listen to, but never there to listen back.**_ _**Him. Him! HIM! Like some whiney brat, **_Kagome thought.

"No," Kagome said simply with a quick jerk of her head.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "Just come back with me for a bit and live with me. You can leave if you want lat-"

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome was as shocked as she'd ever been in her life at this proposal. He came wandering back into her life expecting her to drop everything for him! _**I should've expected this. He always was selfish.**_

"Why not? It's not like your quest here has been successful! I'm sure they'll do fine without-"

"Inuyasha! I'm finished with this conversation. I'm staying here to fight. This is my home and they are my family," replied Kagome getting up and walking out of the room, not without a sympathetic look towards Inuyasha. But if Inuyasha wanted to use that sympathy she had for him he could think again. Kagome felt horrible he'd traveled so far, but one visit to her didn't wipe out a hundred dishonorable deeds he'd done. She silently stormed out of the room feeling bitter. Gimli shook his head as he noted the fact that nothing was more painful for a goodhearted woman than to be trapped between a man she loves and another man who loves her.

"I don't get it. She loved me before."

"But this be the now," replied Gimli standing up and departing after Kagome. He gave Inuyasha a pat to the back. Even if Inuyasha deserved all of this, he was still a person.

* * *

Time was drawing closer to fight. Legolas had argued with Kagome to the point of almost going hoarse. It was finally with Shippo carrying her down to the female's safe keeping that he was able to get some small relief. Even if he felt guilty, after the promise they'd made the night before in the council room, he still wanted to try and bar her way from the fight. The rest of his mind was taking a downward turn for the worst. He knew the odds against them were horrible and if he were to look at this fight in a rational way he had to say they were to die. But he didn't want that.

"Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes," he commented bluntly to Aragorn. There was silence in the room as Aragorn and Legolas began to argue in Sindarian. Only one other could understand them. She heard Legolas's voice in Sindarian saying, "They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die."

"Saruman's army may be strong in quantity, but not quality," came a voice from the back. The female figure pushed through the crowd of men, carrying elf armor she'd borrowed from Sesshomaru, and met Legolas's gaze with fire in her eyes. She loved him, but that didn't mean she was going to let him have a moment of weakness. **_Damn that woman to hell,_** he mildly thought to himself wondering how she'd gotten past the guards watching after the cavern where the women were protected. **_As much as I love her, she's going to be my undoing or bring me to an earily grave. Why can't I ever argue her out of something?_**

"Don't we all die in the end Leggy?" Kagome voiced staring him in the eyes. _**That's why,**_ he thought answering himself. **_She plays dirty and most of the time she's right._** "I'm scared out of my wits, but I still go to war. We all have something or _someone_ to fight for," she said, eyes unwavering from his. Legolas felt his heart thrum in his chest. "We did make a deal last night even if you wish to lock me up in a room." Kagome turned her eyes upon the men, meeting their gazes as she looked around at them. Legolas immediately felt shameful and mad at the same time. He knew he'd made a promise, but hell if he was going to let her be on the receiving line of an attack. "All of you have family and friends. You have a stake in this. Now are we going to go out of this world like cowards or are we going to stand and protect what is ours?" The group of men stirred and called out their agreements, suddenly their courage rising a bit. With those words the female walked off, not knowing she was being followed.

* * *

Kagome was alone in Éowyn's empty room as she slid into the borrowed elf armor. She'd finally talked Éowyn into guarding Rin and her children with the rest of the females. Kagome wouldn't give in as easily as Éowyn would when it came to wanting to join the others in the fight. The only reason Kagome was being allowed to fight was because of her experience and the things she knew. She'd snuck around the guards after Shippo had tried to haul her down to the women's area despite his promise to let her fight.

Kagome remembered the night before when, after speaking with Inuyasha. she'd journeyed to the room where King Théoden was looking over a map and trying to plot out the best strategies. Shippo had returned to watch Inuyasha. Legolas had found himself pacing with the war council after his own speech with his father. Kagome had chosen to speak up when Aragorn was broaching the subject that they were cornered.

"_Just because we're cornered doesn't mean we can't survive the attack. There are other things we can do," Kagome said trying to remember all of the things she'd seen on television. She remembered as many films as she could and the ones that came most to mind with this type of terrain were Braveheart and The Patriot. A whole flood of movies and history lessons filled her head. Maybe she'd been sent here for more than just a reason to escape her past, maybe she'd been sent here to help. All Kagome knew was that her fate was now entwined with theirs._

"_Look, do you have anything that's flammable? Kerosene, oil… something. If so we can hide it in the grass… here," said Kagome moving forward and pointing towards a spot on the map. "We can have it branched off in sections so when their feet are firmly planted in the grass we can have archers shoot flamed arrows at them. They may have an army, but we have the warzone. Wet the grass around Helm's Deep so the fire won't spread here… Even if it rains it'll still give a show." Her voice trailed off deep in thought as she murmured, "Trenches, we can build trenches with wooden spikes pointing upwards under them randomly." Kagome's hand roved along the map at random spots of the land. "Cover them with mats of grass and such. They'll fall through them if they don't know exactly how their positioned, which is why I think random spots…" When Kagome only heard silence her eyes looked back up to find all eyes in the room fastened upon her. "What? Is it a stupid idea?"_

"_Kagome that's brilliant," said Aragorn as Théoden nodded his agreement._

"_I'm from the future, there are a couple more ideas I can come up with," she stated, her mind already at work thinking of Shippo, his mushrooms, and his mirror. That mirror would prove an advantage. Kagome's eyes locked with Legolas's for a moment. "However, if I'm to help with ideas I want your assurance that you'll let me fight as well." Her eyes left his and floated to the others. She wanted his opinion above all else, but she couldn't show it in front of them._

And that was how Kagome had gotten all of the men to agree and let her fight despite their immense displeasure. Kagome had unleashed numerous ideas they'd never thought of and pointed out small advantages they had. The glass may have been half full, half empty, but Kagome had reminded them that at least the glass was still there.

So here she was tossing a quiver of arrows over her back with a bow. And looking down at Tetsusaiga that glinted up in her hands. The same sword used to slay a hundred foe in one swipe, a move she'd yet to master. Kagome sheathed the sword and squeaked in surprise, bringing up a small knife when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders hugging her close to his body. Legolas quite easily disarmed her and tossed her knife aside.

"Had I been an orc you wouldn't be alive," he stated, as if to make a point that she shouldn't fight. His lilting voice calmed her even as it provoked her. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace as a wave of peace swept over her, calming her anxiety. Legolas kissed her neck before letting Kagome go, leaving a sweet wet spot that chilled her when the air hit it. "I'm sorry for my selfishness, but I wish you would go with the rest of the women." He pleaded once more to his love.

"Keep wishing _Prince_ Legolas," she said smirking when he tugged on her short hair for calling him by that blasted title. Though they told each other almost everything, Kagome was unaware of Legolas's decision to forfeit the crown. He was going to wait to tell her, possibly when he proposed, whenever that might be. Hopefully it would be when they were alive and well after this battle.

In less than an hour they would join the others among the walls to fight. Right now, Kagome wanted to relieve some of the tension that was clouded in the air. She backed up towards the door with Legolas staring at her, his eyes questioning her motives until he heard the soft click of the lock sliding in place, and then Kagome was pushed against the door being kissed deeply by Legolas. It was becoming quite the habit for the elf to be this dominant. His tongue probed into her mouth and through the clinking of armor she clung to his shoulders. It was ironic, when they had very little time they had very little worry of someone coming across them. In moments he'd moved to push her down onto the bed, still kissing her, with his fingers speared into her hair to hold her steady as he gave her a bruising kiss. Kagome's fingers traced up his coarse leather armor.

"Legolas," she said quietly cupping his face with her hand, unwilling to shed tears of worry. Now was not the time to worry. She had only moments with him before they were to go back down there and fight. People, young and old, were sharpening their swords and placing on helmets.

His eyes sought hers out and he whispered back heatedly, "Kagome, I've never had reason to worry until now." All the fury he never experienced before rose up inside him, spreading to even the most remote part of his consciousness; it was beyond his level of comprehension as to why Kagome had to go through this war with him, to be part of their problems. Kagome wasn't one to easily harm a soul in her life; always seeking to ease the suffering of others, and this was her reward. He tightened his hold on her. He was thankful though, despite all of his anger at where fate had placed her, because she was with him. "I don't want you to get yourself killed. I'm going to trust you to take care of yourself Kagome." Kagome realized that if there was any way to get an admission out of Legolas that was as close as he'd come to admitting that he loved her as was possible with his demeanor.

"I'll trust you to take care of yourself too, for me," she said lying there in his arms. She lay her head burrowed into his chest and could hear the pitter patter of his heart beating. There was at least one thing that humans and immortals didn't differ on, they both had hearts. His hand curled around her short tresses, teasing them with his fingers, as he decided to prod Kagome for a story that would keep their minds off of war. So Kagome told him parts of her story none of her friends had ever heard. She told about her life before the jewel of souls. How she studied and was one of the top students before the absences made her a poor student, how she had many friends and was someone whom others could depend on, she went shopping and cooked for school festivals, dreamed of becoming a teacher in school, and had always hoped to meet her prince charming. She chuckled near the end about how she had literally met a prince charming. She told him about cooking with her mother and playing in the garden, about her grandfather recounting stories and myths to anyone who would and wouldn't listen to him, and practicing soccer with Sota in the back yard, which brought on a long description of the game soccer. Legolas recounted his favorite elf songs to her, his hand having moved to make soothing circling motions on her back while she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. They were lost in recounting their memories to each other, bringing one another comfort in the very short amount of time they had before they had to rejoin the others. Most of the people in Rohan had worry and war on their minds, Kagome and Legolas had love on theirs. So when Legolas realized how the time was passing it was with understanding they both stood up, shared a searing kiss, and walked hand in hand out towards the war that awaited them.

* * *

Frodo and Kinta had tossed a cloth over that dreaded eye that seemed to peer into their souls from the table within the room. Kinta had found a nice cupboard that Frodo could hide within and so he stuffed the hobbit in there, glad that Frodo was so small. Then Kinta decided to make things a little interesting. He ripped the curtains in the room and tied them together before tying them on the banister of the tower and tossing them downward, that way it would look as if they journeyed to another floor to escape. "Frodo, no matter what happens, stay silent until I give the signal," whispered Kinta to the hobbit as Kinta found his place behind the curtains that were not ripped. He wasn't so lucky as to be so small as Frodo.

They needed only wait for an hour before Saruman chose to come in. Lucky for the two Saruman had been too busy concocting an explosive to give to his armies otherwise they would've never had the chance to hide. Then again, fate was an odd thing. "Where are they?" The wizard roared at the guards who had stood in front of the doors. "You insolent fools," he cried out as Grima looked over the banister.

"M'lord they're in the two floors underneath us if not lower," said Grima lifting up the discarded curtains. The wizard turned steel eyes of malice towards the guards that had stood watch over the room. He waved his staff and sent one of them out the window, screeching for all they were worth before he glared at the last one. For Frodo things were getting rather cramped in the cupboards and he didn't like the musty smell at all. He was so close to sneezing so he tried holding his breath the entire time, even if the moth balls and powders in the cupboards were bothering him.

"You're lucky you get to be the messenger," said Saruman staring hard at the orc. "If you fail me you suffer the same fate. Get more orcs and scour the towers, make sure they do not leave!" The orc gave a quick nod of his head before he took off down the halls booming out orders in fear of his life. The great wizard flicked his wrist out and the door shut automatically. Sarumon fell back upon the throne in the room and ran a hand through his long gray hair. Frodo move a hand to cover his nose and mouth, trying to hold in the sneeze. With Kinta's acute hearing he could pick up on Frodo's unease in the cupboards.

"M'lord it pains me to see you so troubled," spoke Grima, ever the obedient servant to his master. "But allow it to bring peace to your mind that our armies march out to Helm's Deep as we speak with your plan in tow." Frodo brought his hand down thinking he had forced the sneeze back down, but a small movement of his arm stirred up the dust that had settled and a little sneeze was unleashed in the cupboards causing Grima and Sarumon to look up at the cupboards.

"Something seems amiss m'lord," said Grima taking a step towards the cupboards as Saruman also got up. He raised his staff in preparation already guessing who lay hidden in the cupboards. However, the two forgot something. It wasn't just one captive they were missing. And so it was when they went to open the cupboards Kinta moved out from behind the curtains and threw himself upon Saruman shouting out, "Take this yah old wizard-turd!"

* * *

Thanks to the mirror Shippo had, they could see where the army was so they had been able to hastily prepare booby traps the night before when Kagome had suggested such to them. Shippo was lost in his own thoughts looking down at the small mirror in his hand wondering just who all he could see in it. If he knew they existed than he could see… it would give his mother something pleasant to see if she could just see Sango or Miroku once. However, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see them, probably because he knew them to be dead. He tried looking in the past and it proved to show him glimpses of him as a kid running around with Kagome, he knew the past existed; there just wasn't a way to see the spirit world.

"Shippo. There is something I would like to tell you," said Legolas clapping a hand on Shippo's shoulder. The fox snapped the mirror back into his pocket. Legolas had gathered all of his courage for this moment. Now was as best a time as any to let Shippo know his intentions.

"I've been meaning to inform you for some time. I would like you to know that there is _someone_ who ardently cares about your mother and she returns his affections. I'm telling you this because you are her son, one of the people she trusts most, and I know you look out for her best interests concerning her heart." Legolas said it with as much meaning as he could, he was hinting so obviously at who cared for Kagome, asking for permission, there was no way that Shippo was oblivious to what he meant. Shippo's eyes widened as he took this in. The fox couldn't suppress a small growl from rising in his throat as he shook his head in disbelief. Shippo couldn't honestly say it was surprising, he'd suspected for a while that someone harbored feelings for his mother and vice versa, she'd become far too clumsy for normal.

"Are you sure of these feelings Legolas?" Shippo asked allowing Legolas to heave a sigh of relief. Things were certainly going better than Legolas had expected with this conversation. Shippo had yet to kill him and even better Shippo was making sure Legolas was assured of his own feelings. Legolas had an even deeper respect for Shippo than he'd ever had for it certainly must've taken Shipo a great deal of willpower not to rip him apart. Legolas knew that watching after Kagome for so long certainly wouldn't kill those protective emotions instilled in the demon.

"As sure as my life," answered Legolas, nodding his head with a very faint smile on his lips.

"Love?" Shippo questioned with his eyes and face as serious as a rock.

"The deepest kind with the purest of intentions," Legolas replied honestly. "Marriage if she'll have him. He's yet to ask, wishing for your approval first." Shippo's eyes widened to such a degree it was almost comical, his pointed little ears preened backwards, and his nose twitched. Shippo's little furry fingers flexed a bit and he took a deep breath, his eyes closed while he processed this information. "Do you approve of him Shippo?" Legolas's whole body was tense waiting for this answer, he didn't even know that he was holding in his breath as he waited.

"Well… give me a moment elf," said Shippo sitting there pondering over all of this information. He should've noticed for some time how close Kagome was to the man. And though Shippo was protective he knew the guy really well. This was perhaps a really good thing. Certainly! Kagome would no doubt be protected and Shippo knew the man so well, he'd known him since he was a child. Shippo's eyes flashed open and he gave a small smile. "Well… he passes. Now you just have to wait and see my mother's answer." Before Shippo knew what was happening Legolas clasped his arm and said with his heart in his bright silver eyes, "Thank you Shippo!" And then the elf took off back to his part of the wall. Shippo just shook his head as Sesshomaru approached him. The dog demon had been listening the entire time and was very shocked at how mature the kitsune was.

"Hnn?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I think Aragorn finally moved on from Arwen," said Shippo with a bright smile. Sesshomaru blinked and realized that Shippo was worse than him when it came to people skills. And now Legolas believed himself to have permission to marry Kagome. The dog demon covered his mouth and coughed to hide the laugh he'd been suppressing. He finally realized why Kouga found things like this so interesting, it was fun to watch things happen and he knew surely something interesting would happen.

* * *

Just as Kinta was punching a surprised Saruman, knocking him into a wall, in rode a great feline beast of fire with Gollum, Kouga, and Sam riding atop of her. Frodo scrambled out of the cupboards, his hood grabbed onto by Grima, but Gollum was proving his worth as he jumped upon Grima with a loud terrifying yell and bit the man.

"You came back for me," said Frodo quite surprised at the turn of events.

"Of course we did Mister Frodo. We've got a mission to complete," said Sam jumping down from the roaring Kirara who was scaring away any orcs who tried to enter the room upon hearing their master's cries. Luckily, most of the orcs were still searching for Frodo and Kinta that they hadn't noticed Saruman's cries of distress.

Saruman raised his staff and sent Kinta hitting the wall but that was the wrong move to make. Soon the wizard felt his hair grabbed and his head twisted backwards to see the terrifying red eyes of a pissed off father.

"You made a mistake hurting my pup," snarled Kouga. Before Saruman could move his cane, Kouga had gripped the wizard's arm and jerked the cane out of his arm. The demon snapped the magic over his knee and grinned with a feral look. By picking on a half demon the wizard now had all the wrath of one full demon upon him and he was powerless. Then again, no one was safe from a wolf protecting his pup. Kinta was disoriented but shaking it off as he ripped apart some of the curtain to bandage himself. Outside of the towers a war was raging with the rest of Kouga's pack that had followed him, Pippin, Merry, and the tree shepherds.

* * *

Aragorn moved closer beside Kagome. Her eyes were trained on Legolas who was moving among the other archers giving them encouraging words after he'd spoken to Shippo. He appeared to have a spring in his step and was in much better spirits. "Aragorn… your lady… did you ever tell her you loved her?" Aragorn's eyes snapped up at Kagome, he'd thought her mind was on anything but that the entire time he'd been sitting beside Kagome.

"No, but it was understood."

"I think you should tell her if we survive. It would be horrible if you didn't tell her… promise?" Kagome asked glancing over at Aragorn as her fingers played with her bowstring, her bright and shiny bowstring that gleamed from Legolas's hair. Aragorn nodded. It made sense to tell Arwen, but he honestly didn't think they were going to make it through the night even if he fought his hardest, so an empty promise could at least settle peace to Kagome's mind and his own.

Kagome sighed, she might as well get it out now than later. "Aragorn, there's something I've got to say if we make it through this and I'm going to need your help. Can I ask you something, something that you swear you won't utter to anyone else?"

"But of course m'lady," said Aragorn with a slight tilt of his head. He expected her to ask him if he was nervous, something about what was about to befall them. He hardly expected the next words that came out of Kagome's mouth. Her eyes had yet to leave Legolas, making sure he was busy and far away enough for her to quickly get this last language lesson in.

"How do you say 'I love you' in Sindarian?"

* * *

All they had to do was keep steady and wait for the fight. Aragorn had reminded the others that Gandalf had promised to come on the fifth day. Then again, the wizard did have a reputation for being late, but it gave everyone something to hope for.

Suddenly a horn rang loudly from close by. Legolas had taken his place beside Kagome, Gimli was complaining about the fact there was no chainmail to fit him, when they heard a noise blossom from outside. "That is no orc horn," said Legolas, eyes snapping to Kagome whose own face was lit up with confusion. He linked his hand with her own and jerked Kagome after him through the crowd towards the gates that were opening for the beings who arrived. It appeared that Legolas had said something that had gotten across to his father for it was Thrandril that he saw at the gates with rows of warriors to fight, some of them were his own guards while the others were soldiers from Elrond. "We're here to fight with man as we have many times in the past, both Elrond's men and my own guards," explained Thrandril. Haldir couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the merging army of elves from different kingdoms. Aragorn stepped forward, "You are most welcomed here!"

When Legolas stood in front of his father all of the soldiers turned to him and stood stiff and presentable. He was the next heir for whom they needed to show their allegiance. Legolas stared at his father, the stern man who controlled a small part of this army. Legolas searched his father's face hard for the answer to why his father was here. King Thrandril raised a brow and merely stated, "Who are we to allow their race to enjoy all the glory of saving this world? I'm merely here to make sure you live long enough to reclaim the throne." Just as Legolas was about to bite out a retort, Kagome stepped up and grabbed his arm, reigning Legolas in. He didn't even notice that he'd been about to raise his voice to the king in front of the army, but she had. Kagome knew his movements by heart now. Thrandril glanced between Kagome's hand that gripped Legolas's arm and the face on his son.

"How kind of your father to do such. I'd be honored to fight by you sire," said Kagome with a light in her eyes and a bob of the head. The king nodded at her.

"See if your men can keep up with ours," said Gimli laughing where he stood as the army filed out. Thrandril didn't even dignify the dwarf's remark with a reply, he'd captured Gimli's father after all once, but tried to shrug it off. If the son of one of his enemies would fight then he wouldn't allow him all of the glory. Kagome couldn't stop smiling at seeing Thrandril and Legolas getting along, though she knew not why they'd parted. As everyone assembled back into their places, Legolas approached his father.

"I remember you saying that if I looked at her the throne wasn't mine."

"I've found I can't exactly make you blind," said Thrandril before walking right past his son as if they'd never had an argument. Better to ignore the fact you were wrong than admit it.

* * *

"Remember, we're keeping count. Must know who the best man is of course," said Gimli trying to peer over the edge. Kagome blew out a breath, it turned into a cloud in the crisp cool air. She gathered closer to Legolas who reached out and gripped onto her hand. They could see through the dark thunder the lights of the Uruk Hai coming towards them in hordes of marching masses. The rain started up once more, almost forebodingly, and Kagome tried to peer through the rain without a helmet on her head. She was lucky her eyesight was sharper; it had been so when she'd traveled with Inuyasha and it was even sharper now as an immortal. Thrandril was standing on another part of the wall with Haldir and Sesshomaru.

"I wish it weren't raining. It's so cold," whispered Kagome quietly feeling the chill. Such weather wouldn't do for morale. Legolas leaned over and said briskly, not caring who heard for he'd noticed the wrinkle in her brow of worry. "Shall I warm you when this is over m'lady?" Gimli burst out laughing in the cold and Kagome felt the heat rush to her cheeks chasing the cold away from her face at what he said. She reached out and lightly smacked Legolas's arm trying to look scornful at him, but it was hard to do in the rain, especially with him smiling like that at her.

A quiet silence passed before she replied, "Only if you have some energy left Master Elf." Legolas caught her eyes quickly glancing at him before looking out in front of them and he squeezed her hand gently. Legolas was going to make sure he had more than enough energy to make good on that promise.

* * *

Inuyasha could hear them from where he was being kept, chained to the wall with magic. The sounds of feet tramping across the ground bringing what would soon be war and bloodshed. Aragorn had explained that normally they waited to see who struck first, but Kagome had told him that sometimes surprise was an advantage. So in the end it was actually they who struck first with their holes in the ground with spears pointing upwards. The Uruk Hai didn't know what hit them when their first line fell out to form alignment and tumbled into the pit with screams as blood was shed.

Their bows were notched, Kagome stood elbow to elbow with Legolas. "Their armor is weak at the necks," Legolas whispered for Kagome to hear. She just nodded her head, she wouldn't need to worry about their neck, but it was comforting all the same to hear his voice.

"Prepare to fire!" All at once everyone let loose their strings. Legolas notched an arrow and fired rapidly, giving out count to Gimli of how many he struck. Kagome fired later than they did, she released an arrow and sent it shooting towards the army below. A bright pink power of energy circled along the sharp arrow, it wiped out a huge group of Uruk Hai with the mere closeness of being near the arrow before it entered the shoulder of one Uruk Ha and he blew up, the power of the blow took out seven others with him. "Twelve," Kagome said triumphantly glancing over to Gimli and Legolas.

"I will not be bested by the lass," Gimli declared. And so began the onslaught for Rohan. It was when the ladders began rising that Kagome became scared. "Legolas kill the one coming up now," she ordered and he did so as Kagome quickly reached out and grabbed onto the ladder sending out a wave of priestess energy to kill all those on the ladder she touched. The priestess pushed the ladder back falling onto the crowd and Gimli complained when she did that, wanting to relish in some action, but his complaints weren't lost on deaf ears for he was able to fight those whose ladders of Uruk Hai had made it. Her energy was a little spent in that action, using so much energy so quickly, so for a while Kagome had to rely on her sword. Kagome needn't worry about being hurt, for when any being got through Kagome's sword they were stopped by Legolas's arrows.

"Legolas, five already," said Gimli hastily raising his axe to kill.

"I'm on nineteen," called back Legolas making Kagome smile amidst the fighting. _**Men really are just oversized boys,**_ she thought to herself.

Kagome raised her voice to burst their happy little bubbles and said, "Twenty-two!"

"No fair, you've an advantage," grumbled Gimli.

* * *

Kagome hadn't left Legolas's side since it had all begun. She was lucky to have been able to train with Sesshomaru and Shippo, though she hadn't noticed her strength rising Kagome had easily gotten to the point where she was now able to wield her sword as easily as Inuyasha had. Fire blazed in the distance amidst the on pouring rain, her plans had really helped their fight. The couple had wandered a bit out of their area and were closer to Aragorn by now. They'd kept close to each other, helping each other in the fight, but it was when Kagome caught sight of the Uruk Hai hefting something into the drench of Rohan her eyes became bug eyed. "Oh shit," she murmured, finding no better words, as she grabbed Legolas's arm and yanked him away from that area without further delay. As the wall blew up, Kagome jumped upon Legolas knocking him down and covering his head. "How can I watch after myself when I have to watch after you?" Kagome teased as they rose back up.

* * *

Shippo jumped down below to fight with Aragorn and Gimli, launching attacks onto the Uruk Hai. While Aragorn and Gimli managed to kill a few ugly soldiers, Shippo managed to trick the others. He weaved in and out, transforming into an Uruk Hai and killing before shifting back into his true form. His foxfire burnt a good deal of the Uruk Hai. Shippo reached into his pocket and threw something up into the air, it was with surprise that the orcs found a shower of mushrooms raining upon their heads that quickly transformed into large boulders. But the scariest sight to behold was when Shippo unleashed his toy top he'd been fond of as a child. That enlarged toy began chasing a small group of orcs away. Aragorn and Gimli had no fear of too many orcs attacking them with Shippo so close by. His tricks frightened most of them away. It was when a daring monster grabbed Shippo's tail that he became pissed and turned red eyes upon the orc. To touch the intimate part of a demon was to wish for death. Shippo was a large fox in a matter of seconds snarling at the orcs as if they were chew toys. Kagome glanced away from her fight to watch the giant ball of orange and white make a massacre of the fight below them.

"That's my son," she murmured proudly as she pushed an orc down a flight of stairs. Kagome needed to get down there and help stop the army from making it upstairs. She smirked and grabbed a hold of a shield and passed one to Legolas. "Um... skateboard," she murmured out tossing the shield down on the stairs and jumping onto it. Kagome had no fear of falling off, she could've easily landed had that happened, it was the stopping that she was fearful of. The priestess found a proper way to jump off to the side with a very clumsy manner trying to catch her balance. Legolas had more grace executing his landing as his shield flew out and killed another orc.

"Show off," Kagome muttered under her breath. Finding both of their wards below them, Haldir and Sesshomaru soon split up. Haldir took to the ground to guard them from the bottom and Sesshomaru took to his cloud, snapping his green acid whip to those who dared fire up at him. Kagome briefly managed to catch a glimpse of Legolas behind her wielding two small swords, his arrows long gone. In that moment Kagome didn't notice the orc coming up behind her so all she saw next was Legolas throwing his sword at her. She gulped and opened her eyes as he pulled his sword out of the face of the orc. "Don't get distracted so easily," he said with a small tug at his lips before he continued to fight.

It was when Kagome saw a horde of orcs come closer towards Haldir, who stood ahead of them, that she knew they had to pull back. "Let me at them! Let me at them," called out Gimli as Legolas and Shippo lifted him up and took off running as they carried him away. Kagome ran with the duo and spared a glance back only to scream out at Haldir belated warnings, her cries mingling with Aragorn's.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Haldir slowly fell to his knees. Sesshomaru jumped down from his cloud, landing swiftly beside Haldir in the space of a few seconds, not a fleck of blood on his clothes. "I never told you…" Haldir whispered as he swayed, eyes staring at Sesshomaru. In one fell sweep the demon lord pulled out one of his swords, a sword he hadn't used in a very long time, and eliminated the pole bearers that bore away the dead. He hadn't even thought about what he'd done, just that Haldir needed to live.

The demon lord said nothing. No words were needed to convey what he just did. Haldir felt no more pain. In fact, he felt well again. Haldir reached back to the wound in his head and felt no wound, just dried blood. Sesshomaru walked right past him and glared at the beings who'd dared injured Haldir, anger coursing through his veins reaching to every part of his body. As Haldir was springing up with a sword in his hand, Sesshomaru's eyes brimmed a dark crimson hue as he stared at the being whose axe had earlier embedded into Haldir's body.

Sesshomaru's body began to shake with increasing anger, his claws ripping out through his fingers, growing stronger and more malevolent by the second. His nose elongated as the wind around him stirred, his hair shot out, and his body grew to large proportions. While Haldir stared on at Sesshomaru, having only viewed the demon lord in this beast form but once, many others paused to take a glance. However, for the foe that decided to stop and gape at their large enemy it was their loss of life they suffered. Sesshomaru was on the Uruk Hai in moments devouring them as acid drool dripped from his fangs. The mind of the beast had taken over his body at the loss he'd almost experienced.

"Oh shit," cursed Shippo with fearful eyes. "Someone pissed off Sesh." Kagome ran towards Haldir, sword raised in case she needed it, and grabbed hold of his hand tugging him along towards safety. Legolas had taken off running after her and grabbed Haldir's other arm. "He brought me back to life," murmured Haldir astounded at his chance meeting with death.

"I never knew how much Sesh cared about you," spoke Kagome as they neared the inner walls throwing Haldir a bit off guard in such a time as this. "He's only brought one other back," she admitted as they entered the room where the men were barricading the doors. She was in time to catch Gimli and Aragorn running to buy them time. Kagome glanced around the group of men trying to block the doors from being breached. She let go of Legolas and watched him check his guardian's head briefly.

Kagome slowly edged towards Inuyasha, now was not a time that she needed Legolas watching after her, not when her conscience was telling her to do something he might object to. It didn't seem fair to leave Inuyasha chained to the wall if the Uruk Hai managed to get through. Sure, he deserved punishment for what he did, but at some point he should be forgiven. It wasn't in her to leave someone to die, even if they'd tried to kill her. She'd counted him as her friend for so long that it felt a betrayal to what they'd had, albeit at a short time, to let him die. Inuyasha may have deserved the hate of the world, but not chained to a wall for the easy pickings of death. Everyone, the good and bad, deserved a chance at life if they could fight for it.

Inuyasha's eyes met with her own and he knew what she was contemplating. "Let me fight wench! I can help," pleaded Inuyasha in a quiet voice. He held so much remorse for what he'd done and thinking about falling to those monsters while chained and unable to do anything made him sick to the stomach. Inuyasha was a fighter, he couldn't bode doing nothing, and he wanted to redeem himself a little in Kagome's eyes for guilt had eaten up at him all this time chained to the wall. He tugged lightly his, hands bound in those magical chains. Being left like a lamb to slaughter, for a warrior as he, would be as shameful as what he'd done to Kagome. The demon blood within him, his father's strong blood, was boiling to be free and let loose upon the evil that threatened what he'd once considered his family before he'd agreed to Kikyou that he'd make her his mate. Inuyasha's eyes shone brightly with determination and on sheer impulse Kagome raised her sword, allowing it to thrum to life, and brought it down breaking the links free. She freed Inuyasha with his own sword and looked at him with a threatening glower.

"Don't make me regret that," she said as Inuyasha flexed his claws now that the magic wore off the broken chains. He grinned and glanced towards the doors where the Uruk Hai were throwing spears and arrows trying to get in. It felt like a little bit of his frustration needed to be let out and it appeared he'd found the most opportune moment to do so with those half-brained monsters.

"Keh! Those bastards are mine," swore the half demon, jumping into the air and launching himself through the hole in the door onto the orcs just as Gimli and Aragorn joined him. A dwarf, a man, and a very pissed off half demon against an encroaching army of orcs. To Inuyasha it hardly seemed sporting as he took out five orcs at a time.

Legolas was running with Kagome up towards the top of the walls. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

"If we're going to die I can't honestly say there are any bad ideas," she shrugged as they made it up to the wall in time to see large metal clamps wedge into the crevices of the wall. "They're trying to get up here," shrieked Kagome watching as the large ladders were hefted upwards. "To hell with that!" Kagome went over towards one of the clamps, she saw the ropes were very strong, she grimaced and decided she needed to be closer. While it took people with a good eye to shoot those ladders down Kagome wanted to take out as many as she could. "Legolas! Cover me," she called out, hoisting herself up before he could refute her wishes. Legolas was shooting arrows at orcs who were trying to notch their own weapons and hit Kagome, she raised her sword high, keeping balance on the stone wall, and prepared to bring her sword down. She felt a pulse of energy thrum threw the sword when she saw one of the archers aim towards Legolas who was protecting her from arrows. Kagome glared at that one archer on the ladder and brought down the sword sending a wave of energy that sent three of the ladders flying backwards, ripping them apart as well as the demons on them. Kagome blinked in shock as she quickly climbed down the wall, realizing she'd used the wind scar.

Kagome ducked as arrows flew in her direction, Legolas covering her behind the wall with his arms. "We need to get to safer grounds," ordered Legolas, grabbing her arm and pulling her away as more ladders landed. Kagome wouldn't have time to stop the other ladders, if she tried she would forfeit her life and at the moment her life was one of the highest things she valued.

"Get out of there," called out Théoden. Before Legolas could gather rope to throw to Aragorn and Gimli, Inuyasha had picked up the two and jumped over the wall landing softly inside as if he'd just jumped an inch instead of over twenty feet.

The army fell back. Upon the call of retreat Kagome grabbed Legolas's hand and took off running with him. Sesshomaru appeared at their side in an instant with Shippo running beside him. Sessshomaru's lips were stained with blood, but otherwise he looked unharmed. Shippo looked like he was having a blast, eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. The elf prince glanced around for a moment before asking with slight worry in his tone. "Where's my father?" Sesshomaru sniffed the air once and then took off.

* * *

Kagome and Legolas were grabbing what arrows they could find littered in the room when Sesshomaru flew in to lay Thrandril against the stone wall. Legolas was by his father in an instant, hands sweeping up to his wounded chest, blood flowered over his father, edging along his armor and skin. The king's pallor was ghastly.

It didn't even take the younger elf a minute before he asked, "Can you use your sword on him?" Legolas stared up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, but saw no pole bearers before him.

"My sword will not allow it… this death was meant for him," said Sesshomaru as he regrettably had to sheath his sword. The king was moments from death. Thrandril may not have been able to speak and make peace with Legolas, but in his last moments the king reached out with a hand and grabbed onto Kagome's fingers, moving them so that they were next to Legolas's. His approval was understood as Kagome stared at him. She felt no feelings to cry for his death for she knew him not, but Kagome reached up to wipe away the tears falling down the new king of Mirkwood's face who was now standing, looking down at his dead father. Legolas caught her hand as she cupped his face. She leaned forward and held onto Legolas for a moment, a quick squeeze trying to convey all the feelings she felt for him in that instant before she let go. There was a time to mourn and a time to fight. To spare a moment now would be to give into their own deaths.

"So much death," whispered Théoden. "What can man do against reckless hate?"

"We can fight dammit," cried out Inuyasha making his way to stand beside Shippo and Sesshomaru. Shippo's hair bristled and he growled at Inuyasha. The half demon raised up his hands as if to defend himself and pointed a wry finger at Kagome as he said, "Easy squirt. Kagome freed me." Inuyasha turned his attention back towards Théoden. "Look geezer, you've got two demons who can turn into large beasts and I'm a pretty strong half demon. I didn't come through the time just to die."

"We can ride out and meet them," said Aragorn as Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Archers can ride on your backs," whispered Kagome stepping closer to Sesshomaru and Shippo. She tugged Legolas beside her. It wasn't that Kagome wanted to be the first one out of the gates and prove that she had a right here as much as anyone… it was the fact that she'd be riding a giant demon along with Legolas meant that it would probably be safer to ride the more dangerous beasts as opposed to horses. She was not going to lose Legolas. They ran and quickly assembled. Sesshomaru and Legolas stepped up towards a window with Shippo and Kagome at another. When the horn was blown and the men rode off on their horses to sweep through the orcs in the streets Kagome jumped onto Shippo's back and Legolas jumped onto Sesshomaru's back.

The two demons were out of the window in no time, Sesshomaru turning into a large dog and Shippo transforming into a fox just a little bit smaller compared to Sesshomaru. Legolas rode Sesshomaru's head, bow shooting arrows as they went, Sesshomaru's muzzled tossing back this way and that killing orcs. Kagome brandished her sword, the rest of the scavenged arrows having been given to Legolas, and sent waves of energy outwards. They didn't have long to wait until the white wizard came to their aide with the Riders of Rohan steady behind him. Within a few short hours upon that day a victory was won for Rohan.

* * *

With the fight over, the enemies dead or left to retreat, they had the unpleasant duty of going through the dead and wounded. Legolas had already resigned himself to mourn over his father after the injured had been cared for. It was what immortals did, they went on with life and didn't stop moving. Kagome went looking for him, having stopped to go tell the women and children that everything was alright and they were free to come out now. As her footsteps went over the rocks and bodies she stopped to find Legolas and Gimli standing near each other talking. The dwarf was sitting on the dead body of an orc. Kagome immediately remembered the contest and felt her heart dip a bit, she didn't feel she'd killed as many as the two. "How many did you kill lass?" Gimli called out as Kagome neared them. The dwarf had just told the pointy eared elf he'd killed forty-three to which Legolas had replied forty-three after shooting the orc Gimli was sitting on.

"Just sixty-four," said Kagome with a shrug of her shoulders as her feet stared down at the ground. Gimli pulled out his pipe and looked to the pointy eared elf for a moment before they both realized their manhood would never live it down if she knew she'd beaten them. "How many did you two kill?"

"Seventy-five," said Gimli.

"Seventy-six," lied Legolas earning a glare from Gimli for giving the 'winning' number. Kagome tugged on Legolas's hand to get his attention. While the two men glared at each other Kagome stared at Legolas. He looked as haggard and tired as anyone, and his eyes didn't shine as much as they normally did. She reached out and with a gentle tug pulled Legolas to the side for a moment. He looked down into her eyes questioningly, but she just leaned up to whisper in his ear quietly, "If you need to talk at all…" She said with obvious meaning as she leaned back down. Kagome didn't know how quickly elves moved on compared to humans, but she wanted him to know that she was there should he wish to speak. "…Just find me." Kagome leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Legolas's cheek before she walked off to find Rin and possibly find out if she could have a bath. Now that the fight was over, Kagome wanted a little time to herself to wash and clean and just relax. She knew her services were needed to tend to the wounded, but she couldn't heal unless her powers were restored and her powers were completely drained after that fight so she would be of no help anyway. As Legolas watched Kagome's hips sway off he suddenly remembered a promise he had to keep and followed after her.

"Where are you going Legolas?" Gimli called out blowing out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I still have some energy left," Legolas whispered to himself as he padded silently after Kagome, stalking his prey.

When Kagome talked to Rin and found she had to make her own bath she huffed and her head hung low. Then Rin slyly told her about the tunnel under the kingdom leading towards the mountain path, there was a spring just a few feet upon gaining entry outside of the tunnels. Legolas followed her down into the rocky tunnels, deep into the dark, until a bright ray of light came through a hole in the cave. Kagome followed that light and padded out into the grass and trees of the mountains behind Helm's Deep, she wandered a ways, following a small stream, until she was sure that she was far enough away. The priestess inhaled the sweet air and smiled at the flowing river cascading in front of her. Despite the fact that the water was probably freezing she needed a bath. Without warning her fingers began to unbuckle the straps that held together her armor and sent with a clunk falling to the ground. She was ready to wash away the blood and grime. Kagome wasted no time in tearing off all her armor and began to slowly raise her dress over her head. Legolas had barely peeked over when he'd seen the beautiful curve of her back, her lacey underwear sticking to her skin as she lifted her dress over her arms, her cleavage rising and falling in a rhythm that he was sure would hypnotize him should he stare any longer. Legolas ducked back behind the tree, his back leaning against the bark facing away from her. The elf gulped and closed his eyes, that image was burning a mark in his mind. He shouldn't intrude no matter how badly he wished to do so… And he wished so very badly. But as the seconds ticked by Legolas found he could restrain himself no longer.


	22. Chapter 22 Days and Nights of Merriment

**A/N: I can't remember how many limes I put in this chapter so if your eyes are unfit for it, in the immortal words of Gandalf: You shall not pass! I'll be putting up more chapters this week.**

**& later on you'll understand why I mention this now: Finwë is actually an elf in 1 of Tolkien's works (_The Silmarillion_) who did remarry after his wife died. After this chap... I'll be changing Lord of the Rings... quite a bit. Yay fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Found my disclaimer hiding with my sanity... it was hiding behind the couch w/ Dobby. I own nothing LOR/Inu... or the Disney song in here most of us know. Yes, there's a Disney song in her sung by an intoxicated Kagome. I tried to make it fit into the story, couldn't resist.**

* * *

"Are you going to hide behind there forever?" Kagome called out as she waded into the cold water very slowly, trying to get used to the chill. She'd known he was behind her once she'd reached the tunnels and heard the faintest of footsteps, so faint she was lucky to have caught them on her ears. She knew it was him though because she was so used to Legolas, her body was attuned to him for when she heard someone behind her, her whole body seemed to feel warm and excited and she just knew it was him. It helped that her own aura could sense his when it clashed near her. Kagome had secretly gotten a little rush knowing they were alone in the tunnels and at the same time she'd felt as shy as a doe, though right now she wanted to test what bravery she had still remaining since the battle.

Legolas's back went rigid at being found and that image of Kagome came forward into his mind once more. Things didn't help when Kagome said teasingly, "You can join me if you wish." She was giving him not only permission to look at her, but bathe with her in the water. Legolas had to compose himself from acting indecent. He rather awkwardly stepped out from behind the tree, his eyes on the ground for a moment before rising to look daringly at Kagome. He knew even if she'd said nothing he would've found some way to swim with her, he was drawn to her, lured in by her sweet innocent eyes and supple face. For Frodo the ring might have been his danger, but for Legolas it was this woman. This little slip of a woman had him wrapped around her fingers. Though he might have started out as her body guard, he felt that now he was the one she needed guarding from. the look he gave her seemed to smolder and he could visibly see Kagome shiver from his heated look.

Kagome was standing there, leaning on one leg making her hip tilt in the most attractive of ways, in that lacey underwear. It was the last pair that hadn't ripped or was tearing at the seams. She was a vision to behold even if there was blood and sweat covering her skin. His eyes floated to the small scars on Kagome, two particular scars glowing white with the reflection of the sun on the water. One scar was on the side of her stomach and the other where the arrow had been. She caught his stare and took a step back. "The one is from when the jewel first came out of me..." She was at a loss for words and gave him a shy nod of the head before she drifted into the water until she was waist deep. Kagome glanced back at Legolas who was already dismantling his armor and clothes until he wore nothing but his leggings out of modesty, and even those leggings gave no need for an imagination for they were very taut across his body. Legolas stepped into the water as Kagome tore her bashful eyes away from him. Noticing her chill the elf reached down to touch the water and began to murmur something quietly in elfish. Kagome turned her head to glance back at him when she felt the water around her warm considerably. It was only the small area in which they were to swim in. Legolas's fingertips glowed with obvious evidence at the magic used and she tilted her head at him curiously. "How did you…?"

Legolas's lips twitched into a crooked smile. "If you remember I used to use magic to clean myself, adjusting the water is a small feat."

"Then why don't you clean me with magic?" Kagome asked him as she slowly lowered herself into the warm water, hissing quietly at how good it felt.

"And miss an opportune moment like this," he stated simply. Kagome's cheeks heated with the water at that remark. Despite the fact that Legolas was royalty, he was a man first. Her eyes glanced at him once more and Kagome found herself licking her suddenly dry lips, something that didn't go unnoticed to the elf who wanted to devour those lips, and turned her head to hide her blush. Kagome placed a piece of cloth on a rock, to use for scrubbing later, and dipped her head under the water running her fingers through her hair. While under the water she was trying to tamper down those heated thoughts. She should be used to seeing Legolas without a shirt by now, but it was hard now that every time she saw him she wanted to become more and more brazen. Kagome wanted nothing more than to run her hands down that taut chest.

As soon as Kagome came up she found herself being hoisted up into Legolas's arms. She was immediately thrown into the water and came up laughing as she chased after Legolas trying to get him back with splashes, all heated thoughts being swept away with playfulness. This was what they needed after so much death. Kagome swam over to Legolas and wrapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him closely as she whispered, "I'm sorry about your father." Legolas patted her hand that rested on his stomach. He'd never been close to his father though he felt the loss all the same.

"We mourn differently," he said simply deciding to push the matter into the back of his mind. "In our beliefs, we will see each other again. The body merely rests at peace." Legolas stated though he did feel saddened by thoughts of his father, he planned on mourning when they finally laid him to rest. Kagome gave him another squeeze before letting go and swimming around, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts as he swam.

They didn't speak for a while. Time passed and Legolas felt himself feel more at ease in the water when Kagome suddenly laid out on her back and began to float. His thoughts flooded elsewhere as he tried to figure out whether he was happy or not with the fact that Kagome didn't know how enticing her chest was when the wind nipped at it and sent goose bumps across her creamy flesh. Deciding he needed to see her sputtering and that chest heaving, Legolas dove and swam under the water and pulled her under. When he rose out of the wter, with a captured splutter Kagome in his arms, the elf was chuckling heartily. Legolas pulled her against his chest and stared down at her disgruntled face. Making Kagome angry did have its benefits for her chest was heaving with intakes of breath and she was glaring at him for surprising her like that. He drifted around with her in his arms like that, while Kagome vowed revenge on him for pulling her under. And then he asked her something Kagome hadn't been expecting.

"Are you still cold?" The elf asked and Kagome faintly nodded, not knowing where he was going with his question. "I promised to warm you and here I find I have the energy," he murmured against her ear as Kagome's face flooded with color. Legolas reached over to grab the cloth and dipped it into the water. The elf ran the cloth over her face and gently washed away the grime from her skin, rubbing softly here and there to wash away the stains marring her skin. Kagome closed her eyes relishing the feeling of being clean again. It was the most innocent and sensual thing she'd ever felt as he slid the cloth over her body. As the cloth slid over her neck, tumbling into the water, she found herself blushing when she felt his fingers replacing the cloth. His hands grazed across her ribs, Kagome automatically arched under his fingers, yielding to him as his fingertips glided to her back to the snap that kept her bra on. His fingers played behind her back for a moment, trying to find the way to clip the cursed device off. Kagome giggled when she saw a blush on his face and without thinking she turned in his arms so he could see how to undo it. Legolas snapped the item off and spun her around, his fingers glided over her shoulders, pushing the straps down until her chest was no longer clothed. He tossed the offending item carelessly to the grassy banks. Kagome gasped, feeling the chill hit her chest full force, and her eyes popped wide open to meet the hungry eyes of the elf who was staring right at her bared chest. Kagome went to cover herself up but he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the rock. His eyes assessed her, ready to consume her.

Kagome shivered in anxiousness at being perused over and his eyes heated even more at the flesh that broke out with goosebumps. If he was going to look at her than she deserved to be allowed to do the same, so Kagome found her eyes staring at Legolas in an appreciative manner. She couldn't stop thinking that he was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen with the water trailing down the planes of that sculpted immortal body and the light blond, almost white, hair that trailed to the hem of his bottoms. A few old scars were here and there, but it was to be suspected with his age. It was with a short gasp that Kagome found herself being pushed against the rock even more by his body pressing up against her. His lips sought hers before his hands latched onto her breasts, cupping them. Kagome was allowed a small squeak before she felt his fingers tweaking at her rosy breasts. The hungry elf moved back down to ensnare a dusky nipple within his mouth and began to ravage it with his tongue. Kagome couldn't stop the cries of pleasure as she writhed against him. Legolas greedily tugged on his lover's nipple with his teeth. When she arched her back into him he switched with an audible pop and went to the unattended globe taking equal affections with lapping at it with his velvety tongue. Kagome's hands snaked into his beautiful wispy hair and pulled him up so that she locked lips with Legolas before pulling him flush against her skin. There wasn't an inch between them as they made out and oddly enough the water seemed to get hotter. She clutched onto him, shivered when he bit her lower lip, and yielded when he gave her a dark and sinful smile as he slid his hands along her bottom to cup it firmly. Instantly heat flooded down her chest.

Knowing the other was alive after that ordeal, that they could be together alive and well, hold each other again, was enough to stir the passions and force them onto each other without care. The others could walk across them for all he cared and Legolas would ignore them and continue on with his play. He nipped at her lips, the flesh he longed to treasure, knowing all the more that it was still rosy with life.

Just as Legolas's hand moved, about to try something he'd been wishing to try for some time, Kagome had him pinned against the rock she'd been previously against. Her lips were everywhere. When his minx lifted herself up to nibble on his pointy ears, her chest rubbed against his own in the process, the elf felt his eyes roll in the back of his head from bliss. But that paradise was soon enhanced with a newer form of ecstasy as Kagome's hand dared to cup where all the heat in his body was centered in a large bulge. Legolas felt himself at a painful limit and was surprised when the bold priestess unlaced his leggings and drove her hand straight down into the cloth grabbing hold of his fleshy member with her warm fingers. Her silken fingers wrapped around Legolas in such a way he was scared to burst right there. Kagome stroked him, albeit curiously, and rubbed the very tip of him with her thumb. As her touches became more sure, harder and rougher, the water sloshing around them, Legolas's hips jerked against her hand. Kagome's curiosity got the better of her as she toyed with his erection, much to his pleasure. And when Kagome's thumb rubbed over his slit, his body shook and he came too soon for his liking spewing against Kagome's chest, breathing out her name in a husky voice.

A rosy hue coated her cheeks as Kagome turned around bashfully when he was spent. Legolas reached out and grabbed her hand bringing her close to him as he settled a kiss on her lips. There was almost a soft glow clinging to his skin, a warm light filling the clear silver eyes that stared back at her when they pulled apart. Kagome was filled with a dizzying feeling as Legolas began to help wash her chest off, hands lingering in washing her slowly, sending tremors running through her body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her after what she just did. His hand brought her fingers up to his lips kissing her knuckles. "Kagome," he murmured softly against her skin as he leaned down to kiss her collar. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and arched her neck into his love bites. "You know, there isn't a dwarf nearby to stop me from doing what I wish." A shiver ran down her spine at the heat in his words.

"No, but perhaps a demon or two," she murmured with a small laugh as her bashfulness began to ebb away.

"Would you allow me to return the bliss you've given me?" Legolas's voice held a promise of wondrous explorations, but even as her blood flooded to a certain spot Kagome remembered the others.

"Let me check first," she whispered hastily as Legolas brought his lips down over hers. He couldn't get enough of tasting her. Kagome gasped softly as she began to edge towards a tree whose roots draped into the water, his arm was wrapped around her waist as she walked backwards with his lips stuck to her own. The priestess groped blindly around for a part of the tree, being preoccupied by the elf, and when her fingers brushed against bark she pulled lips away from Legolas to close her eyes and harness her ability to communicate with the trees. It took her a moment to focus since she was a little breathless due to _someone _in particular. They showed her a worried Shippo looking for her and asking Sesshomaru if he would take to the clouds in search as he covered the ground. Kagome's eyes flew open and it was with disappointment that her head thudded against his shoulder and she groaned, "We need to get dressed quickly."

* * *

"You look out of breath and very wet," said Rin eyeing Kagome with a wide knowing smirk as Kagome ran into the room she'd dressed in. Rin had been patiently waiting, rocking her babe to sleep since it was quieter than her room where the rest of her children stayed. Legolas came in behind Kagome, his hair clinging to his back in his hastily thrown on clothes. "Oh my, and Legolas appears the same," giggled Rin teasing the blushing duo. "You know Shippo just took off looking for you and so did Sesshomaru. Should I send one of my kids to hurry them back?"

"At least give us time for our hair to dry," said Kagome, not minding at all that Rin knew about them now. Rin got up and handed her baby to Legolas. "Keep rocking her in your arms your highness while I stoke the fire for you two." And without another word Rin got to work to help the couple while Legolas looked down at Laikalas who stared back at him with wide and open eyes as curious about Legolas as he was about her. Kagome memorized that look on his face and kept it stored away in her memories finding it something she wouldn't mind going back and looking at when she thought of her future. Kagome automatically began to wonder when Rin began humming, what on earth Rin could have to be so happy about. Her son was captured and Kouga was gone.

"Rin?" The priestess questioned tilting her head as Rin radiated warmth and happiness to the brim. The motherly figure beamed back at Kagome before pulling out a slip of singed paper.

"It's a message from my lovely husband," she gushed handing the paper to Kagome. "Just don't read the bottom half, that part is strictly for me…" The wife blushed as she went back with the poker in hand to toss on another log. Kagome couldn't stop the giggle as she shook her head and read on with interest the first half, keeping her eyes locked on only that half for her friend.

_My dear sweet woman!_

_Kinta's safe and sound with the exception of a few aches and bruises as am I and the rest of our lot. Though I could use some kisses and some sweet tending to after what I've been through. Tell ole Papa Fluff Fluff that we've secured the towers Sarumon resides in with Grima… and we've taken to our own form of punishment. I hope you and my little pups are all safe. Keep an eye out on our little sister Kagome now and make sure to help speed along the romance with pointy ears._

"Rin!" Kagome said aghast at that line as Rin came over and glanced at what Kagome was pointing to.

"What? Kouga has a nose for these things. Besides, you two can't honestly tell me you aren't happy that I'm in the know about you," said Rin shaking a finger at them like a true mother. Legolas awkwardly rocked Laikalas in his arms and smirked wholeheartedly at Kagome. She shook her head and walked over to Legolas offering her hands as she moved his arm a bit and repositioned the way he was holding the little one. Just because she wasn't around babies much didn't mean she'd forgotten how to babysit one.

"Like that Legolas. Just cradle her neck, she's a bit softer than I am," said Kagome with a faint laugh as Legolas cradled the child to his chest. The elf looked up, his eyes seeking out her own. It was at that moment that Kagome saw in his face something she was all at once both scared and excited to see. Love, pure and strong love. That look was enough to convey it all, tender enough to make her heart beat in her chest and heated enough to twist her insides and coat her face with a blush. Rin leaned against the wall watching the two before Kagome remembered they weren't alone and stood up straight turning to ask Rin something. Legolas felt himself smirk at the squeak in Kagome's voice.

"How did you get that note?"

"The fire. It's something my father taught me." Rin quickly explained the mechanics of the simple spell, Kagome wrote away with a quill and ink on a scrap of paper the spell, as the baby fell soundly asleep in Legolas's arms.

"Can it be used for anyone in this world?"

"Yes, to whomever you wish as long as they've got a fire started," stated Rin as she went over to pry her babe from Legolas. "I've a need to get back to the rest of my yelling children. I believe Gimli and Aragorn are at their wits ends about right now babysitting them."

* * *

Kagome felt her body telling her to wake up, but heard a faint murmur in her ear telling her it was okay to sleep in. Kagome's eyes remained shut and she turned over, bringing the blanket over her head as she slept peacefully. Legolas reached out and tucked her in before he sat at the rocking chair next to the hearth. Everyone had went to bed with sleep filling up their bodies, the Fellowship sleeping within one large room.

Legolas had been lucky. Very lucky indeed. For when Sesshomaru and Shippo had returned his hair was dry and thankfully the river had washed all traces of Kagome's scent, otherwise he would've been a dead elf. Shippo had argued with his mother, but Rin had immediately taken the blame claiming she'd forgotten to tell Shippo that Kagome had went to bathe and the fox had sighed and walked out of the room with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, had arrived in their room moments later to find them sitting and conversing with Rin, and he'd given the elf a stink eye already knowing what was between the duo, but Inuyasha didn't say anything for he knew if he opened his trap that Kagome would more or likely kill him.

Legolas sat there watching the bundled up blanket that was Kagome with interest. Gimli was asleep on a pallet in the floor along with Aragorn. Shippo slept like the dead and Gandalf's eyes were wide open with sleep as he was curled up in his own pallet. "If you keep staring at her like that she may never move," growled Inuyasha from where he'd been pretending to sleep, perched on his haunches with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing like that could ever stop her from moving. Well, nothing but an arrow," jibbed the elf venomously cutting a glare at the half demon. The animosity between the two men was higher than any hatred either one of them had ever had for a person.

"Feh, what do you know? I did make a mistake and I realize that now. I want her for mine."

"You honestly think she'll be able to look you in the face after a hundred years and love you?" Legolas asked leaning with his elbows on his knees in his rocking chair. "After knowing what you've done. Forgiveness is easily handed out, but love is earned. You've spewed nothing, but hate towards her. Tell me how great of a plan that is. How long are you willing to go to earn her love back?" Inuyasha was silent, knowing Legolas was more than right, and angrily seething in his corner. Inuyasha had no plan. Blindingly rushing forward was always his tactic. But even the plans he tried he couldn't do for if he corned Kagome alone she could kill him with that sword. Besides, Kagome was never alone… not now. _**One thing that pointy eared freak does better'n me,**_ Inuyasha grudgingly admitted to himself. Aside from all of that, he didn't feel like waiting for her to fall in love with him. Inuyasha was still as impatient as ever. And he knew that Legolas would wait as long as he had to for her to fall for him. This game was lost before it had even played out.

* * *

Haldir, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were left behind. Kagome had adamantly protested Shippo going, claiming he needed a break, and her son had easily agreed. The honest truth was, Shippo did very much want to rest and check out the towns. It was entirely rare for him to see a town much less get out of the woods, and so he was experiencing something rather new and it was with a bounce in his step that Shippo took off to find a blacksmith or a tavern. Sesshomaru and Haldir had been more than happy to gain time to themselves.

The rest of the group had gathered what horses the kingdom could spare and rode on, with Kagome making quite a sight as she tried to get upon the large horse. Legolas had to help her up much to the merriment of the traveling group. Gimli had wondered aloud how such a strong woman could defeat some villain named Naraku when she had a hard time getting on a horse. The group made it within the day to see the grim sight of flooded land and two dark towers. Inuyasha ran alongside them until they reined in their horses to see something they shouldn't have been too surprised at seeing. Sitting amidst the pile of loot were Kouga, Kinta, Merry, Pippin, and a bunch of half demon teenagers. Kagome had yet to memorize exactly all the names of Kouga's children, but there was so mistaking this was the band that had left out with him. Kagome stomped over to them and looked up at the people she'd missed so much. Her hands were on her hips and they expected any moment for her eyes to spew forth tears of joy.

"Get that pipe out of your mouths," Kagome ordered reaching up to jerk the pipe Pippin had been smoking right out from his lips.

"What for?"

"It's not healthy… and I don't… I don't kiss men who smoke," Kagome murmured quickly thinking of something to protect her hobbits from the dangers of lung cancer. Kinta instantly broke the pipe he'd been smoking causing his father to complain about wasting such a finely carved item. Kinta scrambled down from the rubble, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and leaned forward. If Kagome hadn't been prepared for this she would've suffered a brutal kissing from a wolf half demon and Kinta would've suffered an arrow to the shoulder thanks to Legolas who had already notched his bow. It seemed Legolas was getting faster when it came to protecting Kagome from lusting half demons. Luckily, Kagome **was** prepared.

"FREEZE!" And with a push Kinta promptly fell over into the water frozen by Kagome's spell and pushed by her brute strength.

"Ha! Its nice seeing someone else suff-"

"SIT!" And Inuyasha kissed the ground as Kouga jumped down from the pile to glare at the flea bag. He swooped down and jerked Inuyasha up by the robes, claws fisted at the cloth near his neck, and eyes glowering down at the half demon he hadn't seen since Kagome had been betrayed. It still pained Kouga's heart that his first love, who'd been willing to give all of herself to this ungrateful wretch, had been betrayed by this garbage. His voice of reason was nonexistent concerning Inuyasha.

"I'm going to torture you so long dog turd when you cry your eyes will bleed," threatened the wolf demon, and looking into his old arch foe's eyes Inuyasha knew that Kouga was no longer all talk and no play. Kouga would back up that threat given the chance. Inuyasha shivered in Kouga's hands, trying to reach forward to pull himself away, but it was for naught with his pliant and soft reading hands compared to Kouga's weathered and strong fingers.

"Don't worry Kouga… he's going back soon," said Kagome with a sure voice, taking a quick glance at Legolas. She wanted him to know that she didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. The only reason she said that Inuyasha was leaving soon was because she'd noticed the hostility between Legolas and Inuyasha, it hung about like a thick cloud with no chances of diminishing. She hated seeing Legolas carry such animosity for someone, especially knowing that the whole reason Inuyasha was here was because of her. With Kagome's words Kouga merely snarled at Inuyasha, knowing he wouldn't allow himself to tear up the half demon to shreds since Kagome was so kind… now perhaps when she turned her back he could make it a living hell for Inuyasha.

"Where's Saruman and Grima?" Aragorn asked glancing around for their foes whose land was conquered. Kouga just let go of Inuyasha, sending the half demon falling to the ground, and flexed his claws as he remembered what he did to that old wizard that had captured his son. By the time he was done torturing Saruman, the wizard had decided to commit suicide when Kouga's back was turned. "Saruman is no more. As for Grima, well…" Kouga smirked and pointed with a wry finger towards a long figure hanging by ropes, still alive, in a tree. Grima's feet were being nipped and scratched at by Kouga's wolves and a few of his teenagers had decided to play with Grima as if he were a piñata on a string hitting at him with sticks.

Pippin hopped down from the rubble to wade in the water towards Kagome, arms thrown out wide to embrace her like the cheeky hobbit he was. Kagome giggled at the enthusiastic little hobbit and he was immediately joined by Merry who grabbed the other side of her, both taking a hand, and leading her and the others towards Treebeard. Just as Pippin began to tell the tale about how they single-handedly took on some of the orcs he tripped over something large and circular. The curious hobbit reached down and pulled out from the dirt a large round ball with swirling mists in it. Kagome instinctively took a step back. Something about that ball made her stomach lurch as she clutched onto Legolas's arm. She reached out with her free hand as if to touch it when Gandalf pulled the orb out of Pippin's hands and wrapped it up. She curled her hands back into her palm. Something about the presence within that ball seemed familiar.

* * *

Kagome sat on a jutting rock that had her legs dangling over the water below her from where the land was flooded due to the broken dams. Her mind was lost in her past as her fingers twirled that little round jewel in her hand. She was glad she was hiding far from the others for when she'd been with their group she would often catch Inuyasha glancing at the jewel. In those moments Kagome would immediately cover up the jewel and glare at him. Inuyasha was trying to be on good behavior but it was so damn hard to see the woman he wanted to kidnap twirling something of immense power he also desired to have. Kouga and Kinta were keeping an eye on Inuyasha… making him their pack mule by forcing him to load up supplies from the storehouses that the two towers of Sarumon had. Unknown to Kagome they were tripping him and calling him names to make up for the physical abuse they couldn't enact on him and Inuyasha didn't do anything back just in case Kagome came back over towards them. They needed supplies for the kingdom of Rohan after the battle, the kingdom was planning a celebration and yet they were down on food. Kagome sighed in her little secluded spot of rocks and water, faintly she heard Kouga calling Inuyasha names. Normally she would've gone over there to get onto Kouga, but Inuyasha deserved some of it.

_**Sango, **_thought Kagome as she held the jewel in her hand. How Kagome missed the young woman. Though Sango wouldn't know what to do in this situation it would've been nice all the same to get her advice and talk things out. Sango and Kagome had grown close in the years they'd spent together searching for the jewels, confiding in one another, being there always to defend one another, never to put one down. _**Sometimes I feel you around me Sango. I feel as if you're here watching after me with Miroku by your side. I miss you both so much.**_

Kagome wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes. She then tucked her face into her knees and allowed herself to cry. She hadn't even gotten the right to say goodbye to her best friend. The two women had never argued, they'd understood each other so well. When one was sick the other was worried and made sure she wasn't disturbed by pesky Inuyasha. When one was sad the other offered a shoulder to cry on. Kagome had withheld some secrets from her friend though, like the intricate details of her personal life. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sango, it was just that Kagome didn't want to make Sango sad, and some things a girl had to deal with on her own. Some of those things were the reasons Kagome had visited the well. All of her friends had thought she'd visited the well due to exams, but it was anything but that.

Kagome had spent what time she could with her grandfather who was slowly fading away from illness, until finally he vanished after her first year helping Inuyasha. Kagome had permanently pulled out of school six months into shard hunting, having long given up on her studies. She'd lied to her friends that she wouldn't need school because soon she'd be leaving for somewhere far away. At that time, even before they had defeated Naraku, Kagome had made up her mind to spend the rest of her life in the Feudal Era with the friends who'd become her family. Hojo had eventually fallen for one of her friends, Eri, and they'd all gotten accepted into the colleges of their choices. She'd allowed them to have a goodbye party for her before she'd left and had finally said her farewells. Though they'd never been as close to her as Sango, they had still been her friends.

Kagome had tried to bond with Souta before he grew up. She'd left behind in her time a little brother and when she'd made time to come back she found him growing into a young man. Kagome had goofed off with him and helped Souta with his studies when she could, spent short road trips with him because Inuyasha hated when she was gone for over a week impeding their shard hunting. Kagome had even given Souta advice on girls every once in a while. She bravely hugged him and kissed his cheek to bid Souta farewell when he decided to go to a prestigious military school planning on becoming a soldier.

Above all those in Kagome's life, she'd tried to steal the most time with her mother. Time had been devoted to sewing, cooking, and talking late into the night curled up by her mother's side. Kagome had feared that her mother would be left alone one day, but had found she had nothing to fear. A few months before Kagome permanently left, her mother had met a sweet man and they married. They had begun a new family with a man who thought it odd his new step-daughter would randomly appear at odd times from the backyard.

Gradually, Kagome's visits to the well had decreased, though no one had noticed for during the time they'd been gradually getting closer to catching Naraku so everyone had thought Kagome had been focused on finishing the beast. Though she knew her friends had all loved her, Kagome had kept these things to herself. Sango had always stood up for Kagome when Inuyasha would yell at her, curse her, try to force her to get up to find jewels. It had helped dealing with Inuyasha in that Kagome had only to say 'sit' and Sango had a giant boomerang and a fiery tigress for a pet. Oh, how she would love to talk to Sango just once right now. She could use the earring, but that would be selfish, and she didn't exactly know if the earring could broach the planes of death as it had easily broached the expanse of years to the Feudal Era.

"Your thoughts are as heavy as a cloud with rain," said Legolas deciding to plop down beside Kagome, he'd stumbled across her for quite some time but hadn't dispersed for he didn't want to leave her alone with tears on her face. "I was just thinking of this damn jewel and what I'd do if I could make any wish instead of something unselfish." Kagome leaned against him and closed her eyes as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What would you wish for?" Legolas asked her, trying to lighten her mood. Kagome's brow scrunched up for a moment in deep thought before she felt herself ease up a bit and said simply, "I'd wish for us to be close forever, but that's selfish. I just feel comforted when I'm around you. The worst of my thoughts fade away," she sighed nuzzling her head against his shoulder. Legolas felt his heart lift as he pulled her closer to his side. How could she know what her words stirred in him. "I was also thinking of my family… I miss them, but I have a family here too. And who knows? After this quest I wouldn't mind starting one." Kagome said dreamily as she kept her head on his shoulder to hide her faint blush. She felt Legolas tense a bit, it was more from shock than anything, and his free hand itched towards his pocket thinking this was the right moment.

"What're you doing holding my woman?" Kinta's voice was like the scraping across a blackboard, irritating and happening at the worst moments. Before Legolas could pull away Kagome did something that startled him. She pulled him back for her to lay against and said quietly, "Freeze." It wasn't an admission to their relationship in front of someone, but it wasn't a plea to keep things quiet either, as Kinta froze on the spot and toppled off of the rock into the water for the second time that day.

* * *

Pippin and Merry had quickly caught on about what really was between Kagome and Legolas. It was the little things they'd noticed, after being so little it came so easy to noticing things as small as themselves. When Pippin was teaching Kagome a tune about the shire he'd found Legolas trying the tune as well in an attempts at bonding. Now normally such would be considered friendliness, but the teasing banter between the elf and the priestess about her singing off pitch gave an inclination at their play. And if that didn't hint at something being not what it seemed, when the elf winked at Kagome after she called him a 'know it all' and she turned a few shades redder, Pippin and Merry both looked at each other with raised brows. It appeared that they'd missed the beginnings of a courtship while they were away.

It was the two hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli that journeyed back with Kagome and Legolas. Gandalf, Inuyasha, and the others would leave the towers in the evening for there was a feast to be had within a day or so and still a few dead to bury which is why they were hurrying back. They'd just taken a break for a quick meal, having already stopped a few times for Pippin's poor injured foot he'd sustained not in battle, but when Kagome commanded a 'sit' on Inuyasha which had accidentally caused the half demon to fall upon Pippin. It was during this break that Kagome and Legolas had wandered off… like they had every break that had proceeded this one. "They're at it again," groaned Pippin, with his precious foot uplifted on a fallen branch as he leaned back reclining on the earth. "What do you think the excuse is this time?" Aragorn sat back and pulled out a treasured pipe that he would never let Kagome see, truth was he enjoyed smoking and was actually scared of the little priestess admonishing him for his health. Even when he'd explained to her that he was a Dúnedain with long life she had retaliated by saying that he could still die of lung cancer... whatever the seven hells that was.

"I bet two carrots its laundry," replied Merry. Their rations were all they had now, being short on money, to make bets with.

"A potato its scouting for food," chirped Pippin.

"I want in on this bet," said Gimli wanting one of those carrots for his own. "I agree with Pip and bet the last bit of ale in my flask they're scouting." Aragorn rolled his eyes at the group. Legolas and Kagome… well Kagome, was oblivious when it came to how the group knew of their relationship. It was true the group knew, but the Fellowship also knew that the secrecy took the pressure off of the couple so they kept it 'secret' for the sake of the two. Truth be told, they were all a little worried about how Shippo might react.

"Easy money," chuckled Merry.

"Oh yeah. How do you figure?" Pippin asked curiously as Gimli kept a careless eye out for the two glancing around as if searching checking the weather, in hopes he wouldn't look too suspicious looking around should they come back at any moment.

"After three tunes it's normally something to do with washing and it's already been long enough to sing two tunes, so I highly doubt it'll be a quick kiss and clutch. They arrive quicker when its scouting," answered Merry with a shrug.

Pippin sighed and slumped against a log, arms crossed over his chest, "Legolas sure is lucky. Poor guy, doesn't know that I'm letting him have her."

"Letting him?" Merry asked with a quirked brow. "How do you reckon that Pip?"

"I stopped pursuing Kagome," replied Pippin with a half smile as he lazily imagined if it were he and Kagome running around in the woods together. He only allowed him a brief pondering of that before he shrugged it away. "Now if I really pursued her, Kagome would be mine. But lucky for Legolas I'm a generous fellah who will let him have this beauty… besides," he began with a wistful voice and a sparkle in his eyes, "I hear Kinta has many sisters."

* * *

As soon as Kagome and Legolas had gone a respectable distance, and she had dunked the cloaks in a river and laid them out to dry, Legolas closed the distance coming to stand behind her and just stare at her unnoticed. She stared at the wet cloths before biting her lips. The elf turned Kagome around and touched her chin lightly with the tips of his fingers. "You don't think they suspect anything do you, Legolas?"

"They're two hobbits and a dwarf Kagome," chuckled Legolas, "they're lucky if they notice you never scrub the cloaks." Though to be honest the elf was aware that most suspected, at least all but Shippo. But even pretending it was secret, even if it wasn't, helped take the pressure off of his back. For while in 'secret' no one could say anything regarding Shippo tanning his hide nor could the Fellowship muzzle in. Everyone could go about normally. With no one 'knowing' they could court quietly on their own pace without being pressured by the others… though sometimes he did wish to show her affection in public. Kagome tugged on Legolas's hand bringing them to sit on the ground near the cloaks. The elf leaned over and caught Kagome's laughing lips with his teeth, biting gently and receiving a small cry of delight out of her. It was partially due to his father's death that he'd come to realize to take his moments with Kagome when he could. Life could be short even to an immortal and he wanted to live in the way his father hadn't, laughing and smiling all of his days.

Kagome pulled Legolas closer in her arms and kissed a trail across his chin to his neck leaving fire along his skin. His eyes glowed with warmth as looked down upon her and he pushed her onto her back nibbling her neck with quick bites as Kagome ran her fingers through his soft hair. Kagome's gentle fingers danced across Legolas's back inspiring him to nip her lips once more and tug on them until they were red. His fingers grazed the underside of Kagome's breasts and she moaned into him as a hand squeezed gently at one of her warm clothed mounds. Passion flew as Kagome pressed herself against Legolas's body. They could feel every crevice and curve through their clothing. Kagome could feel his rising length pressed against her thigh. When she rubbed her leg up against his erection the elf hissed a sound of delight and his kisses became even more fevered. "Legolas," she panted in a voice that sounded aggravated as she loosened her legs hold on him.

"I know," he sighed exasperatedly dropping his head into the crook her neck. Neither wanted to do anything in the danger of the woods. Something could easily come across them should they fall to baser instincts. That and Legolas wanted the moment when they were together to be unhurried and secluded, just the two of them, and he didn't want to pressure her into anything nor did he think her ready. Legolas wanted more than anything to love her physically, but he couldn't until they had their own spot without worry of others or of monsters descending upon them. They waited a few moments for their breathing to calm down as Legolas languidly nuzzled his face into the nape of Kagome's neck and her fingers began to gently run through his wispy hair with him lying cuddled next to her. She could feel his light warm breath on her neck where he lay, his nose buried under her chin, her fingers entwined in his hair. He breathed in, filling his lungs with her scent, as they cuddled closely. One word, one look, one touch, one faint whiff from her, was enough to bring him undone and so he rested beside her to try and calm the fierce elf inside of him that wanted to take her. They stayed like that for a minute or so more, wrapped in each other's arms. It was peaceful. In moments like these they were free to be what they were. A couple.

"How do your people court?" Kagome asked suddenly. Her fingers paused in moving through his hair. Legolas couldn't stop smiling from her words. Every time they were alone they conversed, whether sad things weighed on their minds or happier, they always spoke their minds. It appeared the conversations were becoming increasingly more personal with tales of their childhoods and what they wanted in life. Kagome no longer feared saying something wrong and Legolas was freer in his answers, he was beginning to act more human when around her. In fact, he'd taken to using her word 'human.' It made sense for him to use it on Kagome since she was neither mortal or immortal, so human to him seemed the 'in between.' Kagome sometimes wondered with some amusement if she was the creator of that word.

"The courting of elves isn't all different from humans. The whole purpose of a relationship is to hope for the one. However, unlike the human species most elves end up finding their mate in their first courtship. We prefer to marry one partner," he stated, remembering how taboo it was when Finwë married again after his wife died in childbirth.

"But what about dating around?" Kagome asked him tilting her head against the soft grass beneath her. The sweet smell of grass pervaded her nostrils as she languidly stretched out like a cat in the sun. Legolas's eyes watched her chest arch up and for a moment his mind trailed off before he brought it back to focus on the question at hand.

"Dating? Around? Why would I wish to change the dates of the month?" Legolas asked, a curious brow raised, shifting his head against her collarbone to look up at her.

Kagome couldn't stop her laughter, she still had to get used to the fact that they didn't understand half of the terms she used every day, but she sobered down quickly. "You know courting others to find the right one? That's what dating is."

"Court around? I remember you mentioning it was without your permission," he said, remembering their times in Lothlorien.

"If my permission counts than I've never even come close to courtship," she sighed admitting to him how she'd never really gone on a date in her life. She told him how as much as Hojo had asked her out she'd never gotten to try courting another because Inuyasha had always stopped anything. The closest thing she'd come to a date was when Kouga had kidnapped her. Heck, she'd never went on a date with Inuyasha, even when they were to be married.

"We elves have long lives. We observe others for a while before we become enamored. In some rare cases we fall in love quickly. There have been a few of my kind to fall in love with the mortal race, as you can guess that's considered falling in love quickly for they have but a candle's light of life compared to our eternal burning flames."

"So if you've chosen to court me… what're your intentions Leggy?" Kagome asked sitting up with Legolas moving to sit up as well. They both stared at each other. Without breaking eye contact the elf moved his hand to brush aside her hair and cup her face, his thumb briefly stroked her cheek.

"I'd think them obvious little human."

"Obvious? How so? We've yet to go on a date Leggy," Kagome stated with a sly look on her face. "No candle lit dinners by ourselves, romantic picnics. Hmm, do all elves just molest their intended in dark hallways or is it just because you're so young?" She was poking at his age.

Legolas's eyes lit up with amusement as his mind clicked on one memory he'd never forget, it was a memory of a 'date' they'd had long before they'd found they reciprocated feelings for one another. "Oh yes, we have been on a _date_ Kaggy. Your old mind just can't seem to remember it. Do all humans have such fragile minds when they age?"

"Har har," she retorted. "When pray tell was this date?"

"Now to find that out," Legolas said, and in a matter of moments Legolas got up and scooped his sweetheart up into his arms swinging her around with a smacking kiss. "…you have to win a race against me," he finished before placing her feet firmly on the ground. Kagome tottered a bit on the ground, giggling at the sudden shift in weight to be standing again. "You're on," she squeaked after grabbing the cloaks and they took off running.

* * *

About four tunes had passed Merry's lips when Kagome came out of the forest with Legolas ahead of her. Aragorn gave a disappointed sigh and put out his pipe before tucking it away. "I win," said Legolas cockily striding past Kagome. He would tell her another time, with another contest, when their first date was.

"One day someone will beat you, either Gimli or myself, and that smug look will be gone _your highness_," huffed Kagome teasingly as she enunciated the last two words. She knew he disliked being called that by her. The priestess had bright pink cheeks, a smile plastered on her face, and two wet cloaks gathered in her arms. Merry grinned, the cloaks had merely been dipped in a river and didn't look as if they'd been scrubbed at all, they smelled the same as they had when the cloaks had been dry. "These things were getting so dirty," Kagome sighed, "they needed a good scrub. I scrubbed Legolas's while he watched after me." The two sat down at the fire, Legolas inconspicuously whittling something as Kagome hummed pulling out a needle and thread to sew up a rip in the side of her top. Neither two sweethearts noticed the toss of the flask from Gimli or the potato that was handed to a very satisfied Merry.

"Next time you go wash clothes you should wash the elf's shirt," chided Gimli, "I believe it is getting a little dirty." Kagome brightened at the idea of another excuse. And then her mind quickly strayed to the gutter at seeing Legolas's bare chest, his lean body with muscles, the faint happy trail that led… Kagome had to quickly look away so as to not get caught blushing red and biting her lip by the other members. She glanced over at Legolas whose cocky grin had grown even broader at having actually caught the look on her face. Kagome looked back down at her darning and quickly made a few stitches before answering Gimli.

"I believe I shall. I'll go at our next stop to do just that… that is if you don't mind Legolas," she asked innocently looking over at the elf who just shrugged, without meeting her eyes, saying, "If I must go, I must."

"Good, cause while you're at it I need this washed," Merry said pulling out an extra pair of traveling pants he'd had. It should be noted that the group gave the two the idea of secrecy, but they loved to watch them squirm in moments like this.

"Oh! And this too," Pippin said pulling off his shoes and tossing his socks with Merry's pants to Kagome whose eyes widened at their eagerness. _**I'm actually going to have to wash, **_Kagome moaned to herself. Legolas's eyes were lit up with humor and it was hard for him to keep the tug at his lips from showing. He knew the group were undoubtedly in on it now. But it would be fun to prove to them that they could still go on normally despite what they may think. He knew that the group wanted them to 'cave,' as Kagome put it, but he wouldn't allow that to happen until she wanted it.

* * *

That evening, after all the happiness had been filled brimming into his heart, Legolas did the hardest thing he'd had to do since his mother's death. He watched as his father was buried. A huge party was planned to end that week in honor of so many dead who'd fought to protect them and so it was with honor that Thrandril was buried among elves and men alike in the same section of land. His burial had been last due to Legolas's duties and the mere fact that Thrandril had been a king.

It was with strength that Kagome stood beside Legolas, fingers entwined like always. She'd never realized how important holding someone's hand was until she'd met Legolas. They held hands for countless reasons, to reassure each other, to let the other know they were cared for, and as of now to be there for the other when the world appeared bleak and dark. Pippin played a small tune on a flute he'd gotten from one of Kouga's youngsters. The others had come just to be there for him. Merry shuffled his big feet awkwardly. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. There was something unsettling familiar about this scene, a father dying to protect his son. Though Inuyasha hadn't known his father he still felt pain for the man who'd died protecting him and he wished in his heart that he'd been able to meet the old man. Haldir placed a wreath of flowers on the grave and Sesshomaru nodded at the mound as if to say that Thrandril had done well. Gimli hid well his sniffles of his own father's adversary being laid to rest, it was as if they were saying good bye to the hatchet of hate that had been between the two races. Aragorn patted Legolas's back before he began to leave with the others. Shippo stood for a moment silently not moving to leave. His memories floating to his own family that had died and how Kagome had taken him in to care for him. He'd gained a larger family with Kagome accepting him as her own. With every bad thing came a horde of great things as well. It was at that moment that Shippo finally noticed something. Kagome didn't need his protection. She'd survived a war and come out of it unharmed. He slowly nodded his head in the direction of the burial mound before turning on his heel and leaving the duo behind, Pippin following after him with his mournful flute leaving a faint song on the wind.

Legolas walked over towards the mound where his father now rested, on Legolas's hand was adorned a light little crown that looked as if it were made from twigs of gold made into a wreath around his light hair. The elf pulled out his father's sword and stabbed it into the mound to represent that his father had died fighting. He kneeled before the sword and silently promised, "I will do what I should for my people… Quel esta, ada." (Rest well, father.)

* * *

Kagome and Legolas were hanging up garlands around the banisters for the banquet that would be in days. It had been but two days since Thrandril's burial and the only words out of Legolas were from talking to Kagome. No one else could bridge his silence. Everyone thought he was mourning, when really, Legolas was contemplating his next moves about doing what was right for his people and how to assert Kagome into the throne beside him. He would make sure that his wife played an important role in his kingdom as opposed to his father's ways. It seemed as if Legolas was trying so much to be everything his father wasn't. His fingers worked deftly, moving the garlands of festive leaves and boughs around, his mind barely processing anything. "And I thought you were invincible," whispered Kagome softly. Legolas snapped his head up to stare at her. "Haldir told me that mourning is quick for the immortal-"

"There's a difference between my race and myself… I've found my feelings of sympathy have become deeper than they used to be. But I'm not mourning for him so much as thinking of mistakes I need to correct," the elf admitted as his fingers came to meet Kagome's when she moved to hand him more garlands.

"Legolas it isn't a bad thing to be like your father. He was brave and stuck to what he believed just like you do," said Kagome turning back to look up at him with an expression of utter innocence. It was odd how she voiced what he'd been concerned with, but then again they'd become so close already it came as no shock. Kagome tore her eyes away from his, becoming shy as he suddenly realized how worried she must've been for him to have remained so quiet. He took her words to heart and realized she was right, another reason why it would do good to have her with him forever. She was able to touch a place in his heart where others couldn't and make sense of these new emotions he knew nothing of. She was also able to guess where his mind was when the most astute of people wouldn't have been able to pinpoint what he'd been worried about. "If you don't mind my asking…" Kagome didn't know if she should broach the subject, but she was curious. "If not in a fight, how else do the immortal pass?" Kagome voiced feeling undaunted by the somber expression on her elfs's face.

He finished wrapping the last of the garlands and pulled one of Kagome's hands in his own to look down at her frail fingers. "In the powerful life of an elf we can cease to be merely if we wish it. Life isn't fragile just for the mortals, they aren't the only ones who can succumb to death of grief." His thumb rubbed against her sensitive palm and Kagome couldn't stop herself from the intake of breath at the action. Legolas's eyes flew up to her face. "The only grief that could possibly kill me is if you passed." Kagome didn't know when the space between them had disappeared, but she was holding him in her arms, hand gently rubbing his back as his head sat on her own. Kagome had to be there for him like he'd always been there for her. She couldn't stop herself from opening up her heart to him and just hugging him because all in all Kagome knew that he was all she'd ever wanted in a guy. And that's what scared her was that she was falling for him so quickly. She'd fallen for Inuyasha in the matter of a year or so, but with Legolas it only took months. It was at that moment that Kinta rounded the corner and realized that he had no chance with Kagome for the two looked like his parents, lost in their own world and very much in love.

* * *

Tonight was a night of merriment and as befitting a grand banquet Kagome was given a very nice dress that felt as smooth as silk, cool to the touch. It was white, given to her by Sesshomaru and Haldir. A golden bodice adorned it with gold leaves trailing in fine stitch work up the right side of her dress and red flowers blossomed on them, the flowers Sesshomaru always adorned on his clothes. Rin and Éowyn made easy of curling her short hair in little ringlets that framed her face. Kagome briefly thought of what all, or in this instant what less, she would be wearing if she were attending a party in her time. In her time going to parties was about making brief appearances to most, backing out of evenings and events, and the only form of dance was grinding up on each other. Here Kagome wore more than she would wear in the winter time, looser clothing that still gave the idea of what lay underneath her clothes while doing so subtly, people cherished these moments for one never knew when another party would be held, and their form of dance was closest to the only form they came to touching the opposite sex in public… unless you were at a seedy tavern of course.

She stood in the back, listening to them call out a cheer for the dead and watching everyone drinking from their cups. She gathered her dress in her hands, so as not to let it trail on the floor, and made her way over to Aragorn amidst the crowd. The long lived man no longer had shoulders that sagged from tired muscles nor reeked of sweat. She'd begged him the night before to clean up before the feast, even if she knew he had long life she argued that she was trying to prolong it even more, same went for the hobbits, the dwarf, the wizard, her elf, and the rest of their motley crew. When Shippo had thrown a fuss that he was no longer a fox pup she'd gotten a rag and immediately went to grab his ear and scrub behind it while he cried out in agony. All of her men were clean tonight.

Kagome couldn't help but interrupt Aragorn when she'd noticed Éowyn hovering towards his direction. Though she'd become friends with Éowyn she knew the young woman was far too young in mind for Aragorn, and Kagome wanted him to have something that would delight his heart. "Aragorn," she said making her way up to him. Éowyn was offering Aragorn a brew to drink like a humble little wife. Kagome understood Éowyn's longing far too well for something you couldn't have that already belonged to someone. Éowyn's longing didn't stop Kagome from knowing what Aragorn's heart wanted. Besides, Kagome was already sure from speaking with Éomer that Éowyn was merely infatuated with Aragorn and that she really cared for someone named Faramir.

The man looked up before his hands could even accept the brew from Éowyn. Kagome's finger went up to pluck the pearl tear drop from her ear and she bequeathed it to him. "This is for you." Kagome firmly placed the jewel in his hands. Éowyn was still unsure of the relationship between Kagome and Aragorn and saw Kagome as a threat to her affections for Aragorn.

"But Kagome-"

"I've no need for this," Kagome admitted, covering his hands over the jewel to show that it belonged to him. "I have all that I could wish for. Besides, remember what you told me before we went to battle?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him knowing he understood her. "Through this you may get that chance." Aragorn's fingers kept a hold on the jewel and the shine in Éowyn's eyes began to diminish as the green eyed monster sat in its place. Éowyn knew not of what they spoke, but she had a good feeling her heart had good reason to stir angrily. Kagome curtsied to them both before she was lost back in the crowd. Éowyn stared hard at Aragorn, his eyes were firmly on the little pearl, and she offered her drink a second time. Aragorn waved his hand, refusing the drink, and turned on his heel walking off with his thoughts focused on Arwen.

* * *

Kagome made her way to the merriment that chorused in the grand room. It was hard not to keep the smile off her face. Everyone was in good spirits; they'd survived the attack, stood strong, and were now able to make merry after burying so many lost ones. She was more than ready to throw her cares away and be swept up in tonight.

It was at that moment that Legolas approached her like a shy boy with his first crush, but held out a hand to her like a man who knew what he wanted. "Lle mema salk?" (Do you want to dance?) Legolas had asked her watching as she briefly nodded her head, a smile beaming brightly just for him. The first dance was for him, then again she'd been waiting to give it away to him. They joined hands and went to the middle where others were making a giant circle to dance around in one direction and then another. It certainly wasn't a dance for couples, but Kagome still had fun kicking up her heels and holding hands with him. They ducked under the raised hands that made a long arch above them, the couples running through it. When they did break off into their own pair, his hand on the small of her back, she felt her cheeks flush with the faint touch out in public. And when the song ended she saw his eyes glowing with happiness. "Kagome…" But his voice was broken off as two annoying little hobbits usurped his hold on her, with Pippin grabbing Kagome by one hand and begging her for a dance. Merry nodded his head in agreement with his cousin. Kagome shyly looked back at Legolas who nodded his head and briefly touched her free hand to his lips before departing.

With a flush to her face, Kagome went to dance with both of the hobbits, who proved that despite the size of their feet they were very light dancers. Throughout the many dances the hobbits begged from her, Kagome felt a pair of eyes from an admiring elf upon her. Legolas watched her feminine figure dance and move about with such grace. She'd always looked female to him, even dressed in armor, but tonight she radiated the ethereal beauty of a woman. He missed how she felt dancing in his hold. However, his attention was soon taken by that short dwarf ready to issue a challenge.

It wasn't long before Kagome was caught in by the voice of Éomer as he handed a drink to Gimli. His booming voice lighted upon her ears, catching her attention as he told Gimli and Legolas that he believed these drinks were the strongest brews in all of Rohan. The young man was much more cordial than his sister and Kagome found herself able to get along with him easier. She made her way to their table, with Merry and Pippin close on her heels, having broken away from all of the dancing. The dwarf's cheeks were already rosy as he accepted the mead and explained to Legolas of a contest.

"So it's a drinking game," said Legolas and Kagome couldn't stop smirking. If there was a competition between the two it was going to happen, there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Right at that moment Pippin and Merry sidled up to her wearing identical looks of mischief on their faces as they eyed the mugs of mead and ale.

"You know it really isn't fair for _them_ to have all the fun," said Merry loudly enough for Gimli, Éomer, and Legolas to hear him. The two hobbits were still a little sore that Kagome had gotten onto them for smoking, but if she was willing to watch the others drink well… they found a bit of hypocrisy in that. And so the two wanted to justly punish her… by manipulating her.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking Merry, but Kagome would never drink! She's too much of a _lady_ to do that," said Pippin downtrodden. "She _couldn't_ beat them killing and she'll _never_ beat them drinking." Kagome felt a little stab at that. _**As if I need to drink to prove myself!**_

"Just you wait a minute-"

"Oh Kagome, we understand if you're too scared to get carried away," said Merry patting her elbow with a faint smile on his lips.

"You'll always be our most beautiful companion even if you _aren't_ one of the guys," Pippin said beaming up at her like a wolf grinning at a lamb, he knew what he was doing. And they knew Kagome's temper as well as they knew their first names. They'd struck at her pride and her stubbornness, now there was no way she was going to back down. Her hobbits knew her far too well.

"You're on! Bring it Gimli! I can defeat you Legolas," thundered Kagome, reaching her hand out for Éomer to slide her a drink.

"Kagome I don't think that a wise idea," advised Legolas as her fingers wrapped around the brew and lifted it up. Legolas had placed a hand over the top of her drink to prevent her from tasting the brew. Kagome reached up and pried his hand off with an indignant brow raised.

"If I win you have to tell me about that date," and with that said Kagome brought the heady drink to her lips. Pippin looked behind Kagome back at his cousin Merry and they did something Kagome had taught them, they high fived and walked off to watch from afar their handy work.

"I feel that no matter how our eyes are trained on our wards tonight that nothing may stop them from making fools of themselves," said Haldir watching the drinking game begin. He knew that this was one thing neither Sesshomaru or himself would be able to prevent with two strong willed wards. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "I think I shall retire for the evening," stated the elf with a shrug as he headed off towards his quarters. Sesshomaru followed behind him.

"M'lord?" Haldir asked pausing to turn and stare up at his lordship. "Do you mean to follow me?"

"Hnn," answered Sesshomaru and before Haldir could say anything else Sesshomaru brushed past him, his hands brushing along Haldir's very lightly before he disappeared down the hallway. A crimson faced Haldir soon followed after.

* * *

Ten cups later, and very much intoxicated, Kagome slouched against the table trying to muster the ability to out drink the other two. _**It just isn't fair! Damn it all! Legolas isn't even drunk,**_ she thought to herself. Gimli was laughing his head off as he drank, slurred speech and all. Kagome was hiccuping and tipping back and forth in her seat for the world seemed to be off tilt just a little. And Legolas just stood there unaffected with Éomer staring at the three of them in astonishment. He'd never seen three beings drink so much in the entirety of his life. Now Kagome would've been gone after the fourth drink, but luckily she was immortal now so her immune system was guarded against such things that she made it to the fifth cup before getting a buzz. However, her new immune system had never dealt with all of this drinking at once. Soon she was spouting off nonsense from where she sat beside Gimli.

"Legolas, you know…" She slurred pointing at him before taking another long sip from her cup. Kagome was unable to register it in her head just what she was talking about, all she knew was that she wanted to swim. "…we should go skinny dipping. I've went with Sango a lot. You're just like Sango… except you've got a sword under your skirt and I'm attracted to you. Not that Sango wasn't pretty…" Kagome trailed off as Gimli grabbed hold of her shoulder, his mind now latched onto swimming as well.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women," chuckled the drunken dwarf as he finished another cup and belched.

"I feel something, a slight tingling in my fingers," Legolas said surprised as he lifted up his hands. "I think it's affecting me." And just as he said that Gimli toppled over.

"I love the water. Legolas, if we get married will you go swimming with me every day?" Kagome asked him, completely oblivious to Gimli lying under the table at her feet unconscious. Legolas's eyes snapped up to Kagome's, he was completely sober now after hearing that sentence… and looking at the state Kagome was in, he needed to get her out of there.

"Game over," he said placing down the drink and going over to Kagome. He placed an arm around her waist and helped her get up, to which of course Kagome threw her arms around him and held him close making the elf flush in the face from the open display of affection in the public. Sure they were close when alone, but she'd as of yet done anything in the public that would make others not of their group catch onto them. The elf gulped as Kagome leaned in close to his face. Why was it so embarrassing for him when Kagome flirted with him in public? "Will you swim with me and our twelve kids if we get married Legolas?" Kagome repeated looking up at him through hazed eyes. She stroked his face with a free hand and his cheeks heated up as she stood on the tips of her toes to brush a kiss against his smooth cheek. Legolas sighed and took into account Kagome was intoxicated. Her question still merited a tender look in his eyes as he reached up with his free hand to brush back her wispy bangs.

"Yes Kagome, when we marry I'll go swimming with you and our horde of children," he stated, knowing Kagome probably wouldn't remember a thing she or he said.

"Mankoi n'lye auta telwan?" (Why don't we go later?) Kagome's voice slurred into the Sindarian language as if it were her natural language.

"Telwan?" (Later?) Legolas asked confused as Kagome decided to wind her fingers in his soft hair. She twirled one strand around her finger in front of him and leaned even closer as she rolled her eyes and said as if it were obvious. "Swim-ming," she pronounced it with two syllables, her mind going back and forth between Sindarian and English.

"Lle lova tyelka ai' edan. Lle caele beika sereg." (You clumsy little human. You had too much to drink.) He said in all tenderness as he shook his head, a small smile on his face. 'Edan' was as close as he could come to terming human. He felt himself having to be grouped into that term now with the way he was acting. Kagome reached out and tucked the strand she'd been playing with behind his ear. Her fingers gently stroked the tender flesh of his ear, tracing over the pointy tips slowly. Legolas found himself faltering in words and his heart beat was galloping, especially with her next question. "Do you like me Legolas?"

He looked down at the heavily intoxicated Kagome, glad that at least she was able to make speech through the alcohol. Though she looked starry eyed up at him, her breath smelled of ale, and her hands seemed to not want to let go of him, he found he couldn't stop feeling his heart jump from looking at her. Even in this moment when she wasn't at her best. "Amin uma." (I do.)

"Good, because I like you a lot. In fact, I love-" But Kagome's attention was suddenly caught by the singing hobbits dancing on the table and her whole head swung to look in their direction. Legolas just stared at Kagome, his eyebrows to his hairline. _**She loves? Kagome loves me? Was that what she was about to say?**_

Meanwhile, Kouga and Rin were dancing together and watching those two with interest. "You remember when we were that young and in love," Rin whispered quietly to her husband. Kouga reached up and tilted her face so his eyes bored down into her own, "I don't know about you woman, but I'm not that old and I'm still in love."

"Kagome," Legolas said leading her over to the table, well she was more or less leading him, but he was trying to keep her steady on her feet. He caught up to her and got her eyes to focus on him for a brief moment. "Kagome, what were you about to say?"

"Kagome sing us a song," called out Merry from the table where everyone was cheering for him and Pippin. The crowd got rowdier at this suggestion and Kagome feebly nodded her head before she was ripped from Legolas's arms and hoisted up onto the bar. "No, don't put her up-" Legolas's protests were cut off as Kagome stood proudly, trying to be as sober as she could, songs running through her head searching for the right one. Only one floated to her mind. It was a song that every little girl in her childhood new by heart. And even though she was intoxicated, Kagome remembered the words from one of her favorite childhood movies.

"I can show you the world," she began very quietly as Pippin and Merry waved their arms about for the men around the table to be quiet. Kagome had enough sense to change a few words when she got to them; then again she was drunk and euphoric meaning she was invincible. Shippo moved to get up and help bring his mother off the stage until his eyes caught sight of something. There she was on the edge of his peripheral vision. A woman who cast a shy smile at him and waved a timid hand. He looked behind himself dumbly before he realized that she really was looking at him for when he looked back at her and pointed to himself she nodded her head. Shippo shyly smiled and made his way to her completely forgetting the object of his attentions. "My name is Valeigh." And that was all Shippo heard as he began dancing with a shepherdess that tended to goats while his mother sang on a table to a bunch of drunkards. If anyone had searched for Kinta at that moment they would've found him hitting on a disgruntled Éowyn.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid,

"Tell me prince, now when did you last let your heart decide," she sang cutting a not-too-inconspicuous glance at Legolas. The elf was nudged by some of the mortal men who winked at him. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of her though, even if she was a few shades to the wind and didn't have the most perfect singing voice. She was happy, she was smiling, and she was the one who'd captured his heart... even if she was drunk.

"I can open your eyes,

"Take you wonder by wonder,

"Over, sideways, and under

"On a magic feline ride,

"A whole new world," she sang out throwing her arms out in front of her. Kagome wobbled a bit, but Pippin jumped up there to hold her up on the other side and Merry joined. Legolas covered his mouth to hide a laugh. He'd never seen Kagome act like this and he knew he wouldn't forget it nor let her live it down. Rin was groaning, her head buried in her mate's shoulder, embarrassed for Kagome. "Do you think she'll remember this in the morning?" Rin asked Kouga. "Not with us reminding her," he chuckled, "but she sings better than you do Rin-Tin." Rin smacked his shoulder as they listened to Kagome sing.

"A new fantastic point of view,

"No one to tell us no,

"Or where to go,

"Or say we're only dreaming,

"A whole new world.

"A dazzling place I never knew,

"But when I'm way up here,

"Its crystal clear,

"That now I'm in a whole new world with you." Due to the crowd of people and her inability to remember the next bit Kagome did skip around, and in her fuzzy mind she realized she couldn't sing a duet, though she sang with a force. Kagome's voice may not have been the prettiest, but it wasn't something terrible to listen to. Her humble alto voice carried the song on well enough. _**You really are in a whole new world with me,**_ Legolas mused as his smile remained on his face at her idiocy.

"A whole new world,

"That's where we'll be,

"A wondrous place,

"For you and me." On the ending note Kagome reached out for Legolas and toppled off the stage into his arms earning lots of hoots and yells from the surrounding men. Legolas smiled and held her close in his arms this time. Though a faint blush stained his cheeks he had no fear of them being seen; everyone was too drunk or too caught up in their own fun to notice… with the exception of Merry and Pippin who wore identical smug grins. Kagome leaned against him, her warm breath tickling his skin, and she murmured softly into his ear, "I'm tired Legolas."

* * *

Aragorn twirled the earring in his hand, away from the loud noise in the quiet of a room he'd found to be vacant with a warm fire in the chimney since the king sought to make the castle warm for the festivities. He was trying to make up his mind on when to contact her or rather_ if_ he would contact her. He didn't know how long he'd have… but Kagome gave this to him for a reason. So Aragorn tilted his palm and let slide off the pearl earring, his eyes followed its trail and when it bounced along the ground he closed his eyes and thought of her. Aragorn opened his eyes and expected to see her appear before him, but alas there was nothing. He got up, realizing maybe the earring was only for Kagome's use, when he heard a quiet and sweet voice he remembered from his past whisper questioningly. "Aragorn?" He spun around and found himself confronted with Arwen. On her side of the room he could make out the image of Arwen amidst a campfire. Around her were other elves frozen in time.

"Arwen," he said her name relishing the taste of it as much as he cherished the sight of her.

"You're not real," she breathed taking a step forward. The elves behind her didn't appear to be moving at all, only frozen in place. She walked up to Aragorn, his half of the room very much a normal room and the fire in the hearth seemed frozen mid flame. Outside his window Arwen could see the flag of Rohan with a frozen ripple of cloth in the wind. Arwen came to the middle ground and reached up to touch his face. She sucked in a breath when her fingers touched the bristles on his chin. Aragorn leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. This was what he'd been missing. Aragorn was clean, his locks glowing in the light for her to see, the mud and grime away from his face. For once, the mortal was thankful to Kagome for making him wash up tonight.

"I'm very much real," he murmured against her fingertips when they traced over his lips. She could feel the warmth of his breath as his lips moved on her fingertips. Arwen's hands snaked down to touch his shirt and her touch found the outline of her necklace underneath.

"You still wear it?" She asked him, questions in her suddenly bright eyes. She'd thought he would've placed it away to be forgotten or lost it by now. They weren't meant to be; at least that was what he'd told her the last time they were together. But here he was wearing that necklace, the symbol of their love.

"Always," he murmured very softly. That one word was all it took before Arwen launched herself into his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her like he'd been wishing to kiss her since that battle. He knew what was important now thanks to a certain couple and passing these long days seeing the challenges they went through. Aragorn pulled away and held her close, all the while looking down into her milk white face. "I promised Legolas's intended to tell you the truth," he chuckled faintly. "They're like us." Arwen felt her lips tug in a smile to know that for another couple love had crossed the lines of different races.

"You love me?" Arwen said quietly, hope shining in her eyes. Already knowing what he was going to explain after that kiss, but needing to hear it all the same.

"Amin mela lle," he murmured. (I love you.) Then they began to slowly fade from each other. She could no longer feel him, but she could still see him. "I have to go now. Good night, Arwen. Tenna' ento lye omenta." (Until next we meet.) And they both faded from each other's views. Aragorn smiled softly to himself, feeling like a weight had lifted off of him as he walked back towards the party.

* * *

While Aragorn had a reason to make merry Arwen turned around to blankly stare at the traveling party before her who were singing amongst the fire and making supper. Arwen saw no one as she walked past the fire towards the small tent she was to sleep in, tossed her items up into her arms, and went to immediately place her pack astride her horse. They would meet sooner than Aragorn expected if she had any say about it.

"M'lady what are you doing?" One of her male servants asked eyeing the packing on her horse. Arwen paused for a moment. Was she willing to trade her immortal life based on that one moment together? Even as she thought of it the ability of foresight came across her mind and she saw a small child trailing over to her, their eyes met briefly, her eyes and his hair, before the child took off running behind her towards the ghost of Aragorn's possible future. He swung up the child in his arms before walking over towards Arwen, the ghost leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Arwen's cheek as the child reached out as if to tug on her hair, and then they disappeared. Arwen reached up to touch her cheek before her eyes met with her servant. Her future with Aragorn could still happen. She'd risk that immortal life for him if it was still possible. "I may be with my people, but my heart is elsewhere."

* * *

Legolas came to pass by Aragorn, Kagome had her own room to stay in for tonight since she'd needed a room to dress and get ready in. Being the only female in their group she was given such a privilege, while the men had opted to share a room on the same floor. Legolas paused to stare at his friend in the hallway, Aragorn's smile on his face met his eyes and it threw Legolas off for a second. He'd never seen Aragorn so relaxed and happy. Kagome snuggled in Legolas's arms making him blush in front of his friend. "Quel kaima," murmured Aragorn before departing towards the direction Legolas was leaving. (Sleep well)

Legolas shook his head, long strands of white hair shaking with quiet laughter, as he carried Kagome into her single room and pulled back the covers placing her gently on the bed. His hand slid down to her waist as he leaned forward to press a soft lingering kiss on her lips. All too soon the sleeping beauty was waking, her lips moving against his. Kagome wrapped arms around him pulling him closer to her so that he lay atop her. Her lips like a drug luring him in. Legolas's fingers slid down her leg on instinct and began to mold her thighs lovingly. "Legolas," she panted, needing him to touch her. If Kagome hadn't been drunk she would've never been so bold, it was for this matter that Kagome was thankful, for there was still a rational part of her in the back of her hazed mind that knew what was happening.

Legolas had no idea what she wanted, though he could list a few things he desired. But it became evident what Kagome desired when her hips arose and her legs trapped his hands. He looked up questioningly into her eyes and then drifted his hand upwards towards her heat. A lone finger ran down her sex making Kagome's hips involuntarily buck. Wasting no time Legolas threaded a finger under her lace underwear and pushed the warm finger inside of her. Kagome squeaked and blushed as Legolas grinded his girth against her leg. Legolas added two more fingers, stretching her inside, invading her soft moist folds. Kagome arched her hips up against his working fingers. His fingers dipped in her making scissoring motions and rocking with Kagome's hips. It was his fingers darting in and out that evoked little squeaks from Kagome. "Legolas," came a breathy whisper. Legolas quickly found out his priestess was more vocal than any knew, moaning with the joy. "Mmmh! It feels so good! Faster Leggy, please," she moaned with a rasping voice. Kagome closed her eyes as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her sweet lips clenched around his digits. The elf had made pleasing her a very quick study and learned fast what made her breathless. It wasn't long before Legolas felt her juices against his fingers as she slid over him. Legolas's fingers rolled and tweaked Kagome's little bead making her gasp from pleasure. His fingers moved faster and faster, eyes watching her heatedly, until he saw Kagome's mouth open in quiet ecstasy and her eyes close lost to the feelings he had brought to her. Kagome gasped as she felt her walls clench, body arching, and a wave of pleasure swept over her sending shudders through her body. Kagome's body shook and her heart was pounding when she fell back against the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Legolas with a conceited look on his face; it was that image she saw just before he thoroughly kissed her making her toes want to curl from his lips. She blushed madly before grabbing a handkerchief and thoroughly cleaning his hands for him. Her mind was very much shaking off the thrills of drinking in favor of these new sensations. However, with each pull of the cloth across one of his fingers Kagome began to slow down. She watched as Legolas took a long even breath to calm himself as she stroked his digits.

Kagome was brave enough after what happened to repay him in full. In a manner of minutes the elf was surprised to find himself on his back with Kagome's hands lifting up his tunic and delving into his trousers. "Kagome?" But soon that name took on a different turn as he rasped out, "Kagome!" Her hand was wrapped around his manhood. She loved the feel of him in between her hands, both silky smooth and hard like steel at the same time. Kagome ran a testing finger up his attentive length earning a shudder from him. She smirked this time and became even bolder as her hands squeezed him and stroked him. Kagome began to pump a few times, watching in heady fascination as Legolas's eyes closed in bliss. She slowed down and his hips automatically reared in protest. Kagome's fingers tightened and her thumb ran up to the top of his length, gently rubbing the tip of his cock at the liquid that had begun to show.

Vaguely a notion crept into Kagome's mind, and it was something she didn't mind trying. Kagome wondered if he'd be able to look at her again for she wasn't certain if people did this in the past. Kagome let go and placed a hand on either side of his hips making Legolas groan at the loss of contact, but then she descended on him with her lips kissing her way up his cock. Legolas's eyes flew open instantly before he looked down to see Kagome consume his manhood, when her mouth slid over him he threw his head back and cried out at the feel of her warm mouth encasing him. "Uuma' tampa Kagome!" (Don't stop Kagome!) Kagome knew she was doing great when he began moaning in his natural language. She nibbled along the side of his cock and licked the slit tasting his sweet precum on her tongue. Her head bobbed before him enticingly. Her nibbles and languid licks had the elf biting his lips as he groaned. It took all of his control not to thrust into her with all the force he wanted, but merely buck against her mouth. It was when Kagome sucked on him that Legolas's hands gripped in her hair and he rasped out, "Amin tulien." (I'm coming.) Legolas's body jerked as he shot into her mouth and Kagome took in all his cream, she pulled away, not knowing what to do but awkwardly swallow, licking her lips like a cat licking their whiskers, making for an erotic sight for Legolas.

"Kagome," he murmured raggedly as he pulled her close to his side. Kagome burrowed into him and he tasted her lips, tasting himself on her. They shared many more heated kisses, tongues playing and teeth nipping. He languished in her mouth, allowing his lips and tongue make love to her when they had yet to do so. With a quick peck to her lips he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled a drowsy Kagome to his side. He wasn't sated, but the things she'd done with him these past days with merely her hands and lips made him wonder what she could do with the rest of her body.

As Kagome fell into a slumber, Legolas brushed back her bangs and pulled her close to him tenderly. He kissed her neck and decided that since they'd made it through battle and his love was more than incapacitated with sleep, now was a great moment to practice saying something he was scared to say but wanted to voice. Better to get in the practice while she was drifting off to sleep before he could admit it to her when awake. Kagome could've sworn she heard a sweet whisper against her ear as she treaded into a deep slumber. A sweet little message that had her heart thumping before she was lost to her dreams. "Amin mela lle, Kagome," whispered Legolas warmly before she was lulled away into a deep sleep, her hands tangled in his hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead before holding her in his arms. (I love you, Kagome.)

* * *

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was late into the night and Inuyasha was the only one wide awake who could hear Kagome from the room next to where the men of the Fellowship slept. His eyes turned red when he heard Kagome murmur Legolas's name in her sleep, but he could do nothing but sulk and glower at the floor. That blasted pointy ears had come back with a very satisfied smile on his face that made Inuyasha want to throttle him and then the stupid elf had declared he was going to roam the halls since he couldn't sleep. _**Feh, probably walking off something. Bastard,**_ Inuyasha had thought. Inuyasha sighed as his eyes changed back to their regular hue. There was nothing for him in his time period and nothing for him here, he had no reason for going back nor any reason for leaving. It was with an empty feeling inside of him that Inuyasha closed his eyes and found sleep, ignoring the tossing and turning of Kagome in the next room.

* * *

Arwen had made it back to her father's, luckily she'd been but an hour or so away from Rivendell, and demanded the truth from him. Now she sat in her room, her bags prepared to go help them, but first she would make sure to send a little help before she made it there.

"I will grant you a reprieve," said Arwen looking into the pool of water, much like the one in Lothlorein that Galadriel used. Arwen had foresight just like her father and grandmother, but she was more willing to help the future form unlike them. What was the point in having the sight if you couldn't help? In the pool of water she watched Kagome toss in her sleep, flashes of Inuyasha in her head, worries, and Legolas's face. Arwen placed her hands around the fountain of water and whispered a quiet incantation. "Let the tides of dreams take you to the past friends you made, allow them to usher forth the help you need to make these worries fade," she whispered lovingly to the woman who'd given her a chance. And much like what had happened with Aragorn when he'd tumbled off a cliff, Kagome was transported in her sleep.

* * *

Kagome glanced around amusedly at the cherry blossoms that floated around the her making everything appear fuzzy. The priestess inhaled the sweet smell that reminded her so much of home and lifted her hands out, hands faintly touching the soft falling petals. She knew she was dreaming and could easily wake up, but something told her not to. In front of her was the tree, looming tall and strong. The one she'd slept against, it was odd seeing it like this, without someone adorning the tree in sleep or prayers tied into the branches. Her fingers reached up to touch the mark where she'd been pinned once… as well as Inuyasha. "Kagome? What're you doing here?" A lilting voice called out causing Kagome to spin around and find a worried Sango staring at her as she made her way out of the woods. The clinking sound of metal made Kagome's eyes widen as Miroku came out from behind Sango and they entered the clearing, both with shocked expressions across their faces. They were young again. Kagome ran towards them and wrapped her arms around Sango's waist immediately clinging to the woman. "Sango! Miroku! I've missed you so much! I never got to tell you…" The tears fell down her face. "How much I loved you guys!"

"Kagome we love you too, but you shouldn't be here. We're dead," said Sango matter of factly as she held onto Kagome, tears of happiness falling down her own creamy face, pink lined eyelids bright with joy. Both women wept with the sight of the other as they pulled away to look at one another, eyes going over the familiar forms they'd missed for so long. Miroku looked around, closing his eyes as if speaking to someone, and then opened them as he said, "Someone's allowing this moment. Kagome isn't dead. _We're_ just stuck in the middle grounds." The middle grounds were their limbo. Whenever miracles happened regarding a ghost or an 'angel' saving someone living or dreams where the living and dead met, this was how they'd been able to do so. Kagome tentatively reached out, but her unease quickly disappeared as she was crushed in a hug from Miroku. "It is good to see you Lady Kagome," the monk said as he took a step back and stuck his staff in the ground. Now was as close to a reunion as they were going to get in this dream world. "What do you need Lady Kagome?"

"I need advice."

"On what?" Sango asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her head was cocked, sending that long ponytail swishing.

"Many things… one of them being men," said Kagome causing Sango to chuckle as Miroku's eyebrows lifted at this as if it were the first time he were hearing this news. Truth was, the duo checked in on Kagome every once in a while from their place in the beyond.

"My, my, has the Lady Kagome _finally_ found the blessing of love? I already have a solution. Grope him," said Miroku wrapping an arm around Sango's waist. Even in death his ghostly hand itched to go towards that round pert bottom.

"You haven't even let me explain."

"No need." He groped that bottom and Sango turned to glare at him. He gave her what appeared to be the puppy dog eyes and she merely swatted at his hand. Kagome giggled into her hands, feeling her heart lift with joy at seeing them once more like this. It certainly brought back memories.

"You should know by now that 'grope' is the answer for everything when asking Miroku," said Sango eyeing her husband lovingly. Sango's hand smacked her husband upside the head. He sighed and rubbed at the sore spot while mumbling something about how normally she was 'gentle' with him, which earned another hit. Sango smirked when her eyes floated back to Kagome's face. "Though, I'm pretty sure from the way you're as pink as a cherry blossom you've already groped him."

"Success! I've corrupted Lady Kagome," cheered Miroku pumping his fist in the air when Kagome had turned even redder. Kagome reached out and tugged on Miroku's ponytail as revenge while Sango rolled her eyes in amusement. The priestess than sucked in a breath and admitted something aloud she'd been dying to admit.

"I'm in love... and I'm not going to fall out of it," breathed Kagome knowing her heart was beating fast with swirling thoughts of Legolas. "But Inuyasha's back and the jewel is in my hands. I want to be able to go to Legolas-" Kagome kept on talking even as Miroku wagged his brows knowing what Kagome really meant. "But at the same time… I have an obligation to my first quest. This damn jewel…"

"Make a wish," cut in Sango abruptly. Kagome looked down at her hands that had entwined with Sango's on instinct. She glanced over at Miroku and wondered momentarily if it would be selfish to use the wish on bringing them back. She already knew the answer without even having to voice it.

"Is there such a thing as an unselfish wish?" She let go of Sango's hand and began pacing. In her mind she thought back to a lesson in class, the age old question by Socrates to Euthyphro of actions being pious or impious. At this moment she wished Socrates had found an answer instead of tricked Euthyphro into a corner. "I can't very well wish for the ring to disappear, it would be selfish." As Kagome paced Miroku walked over to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulders, they both had smiles on their faces. It appeared Kagome had finally found out the truth. For any selfish wish made would just begin all over again and be sent back into her body. "Anything concerning this war would be selfish now that I have a personal tie."

"What… **who** do you no longer have a tie to?" Sango voiced, fingers gripping onto Miroku's as they stared at their very young friend who needed their guidance. Even in their deaths they'd been watching after her. They knew that Kagome needed to get rid of that jewel soon and they had been contemplating the way to do so.

"There isn't anyone I don't care about," groaned Kagome. Even Inuyasha, she still felt a connection to him, albeit one of friendship.

"Exactly," spoke up a wise Miroku as the dream slowly began to fade. Their time together in this limbo was reaching its end. The tree began to disappear, the flower petals vanished, and everything around Kagome began to fade. Miroku gripped onto Kagome's hands in a final effort. "There isn't anyone **you** don't care about Lady Kagome," he said squeezing onto her hands as Sango wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they disappeared with those words. The last image she saw of them was there arms wrapped around each other as they faintly smiled at her as if they already knew what was going to happen.

Kagome sat up from her dreams, head aching in her hangover, and blurry mind grasping at Miroku's words. She suddenly knew what she had to do, or in this case, what she didn't have to do. Kagome climbed out of bed and groped around the walls until she ended up in the next room where she promptly shook Inuyasha out of his sleep. "Feh, what do you want wench?" Inuyasha growled out through sleepy eyes. It didn't help that he was moody when she shook him awake, to top it off she was still feeling the effects of her hangover. Shippo was just walking back into the room from his own escapades.

"I've got a solution for us," said Kagome immediately waking the half demon who jumped up to his feet with hopeful eyes. Had Kagome decided to live with him and return to the past? Shippo was up and following after the duo, scared shitless his mother was leaving with the half demon.

"Mama! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Shippo questioned as he followed her on heavy footfalls through the corridors and into the cold night air outside. His eyes flew over to look suspiciously at Inuyasha. "If he's put another damn spell on you-"

"Shippo just trust me," huffed Kagome. Determination had Kagome running over to where Legolas stood in the night, Inuyasha following closely behind her. She needed to get this over with soon. The sooner she could be free of her duties the sooner she could rely on the duties to her heart. "Legolas I need your help," she said with pleading eyes as Inuyasha came to stand behind her. Legolas looked back and forth from the two to Shippo's furious face. Legolas immediately feared that Kagome was going to risk her life knowing how kind she was. A very small fear inside of him thought she may give Inuyasha a second chance. The wind blew his cape back as if feeling his unease. "I want you to be honest in your answers," Kagome stated calmly. She really needed his honesty for this. "Do you dislike Inuyasha?"

"Immensely," said Legolas without a pause. If Kagome wanted the truth he was going to give it to her. Legolas's eyes stared hard at Inuyasha, as if warning him that if he tried to take Kagome it would mean killing the half demon on the spot.

"Do you want him to live a happy life?" That question made Legolas pause for a moment. He didn't want Inuyasha to have a happy life at all. In fact, he wanted him to suffer for everything if not die. Life had been too kind to the one who'd hurt the person he loved.

"I could care less about his happiness."

"Then do me a favor. The only way for me to make a wish is for it to be unselfish, but _**I**_ don't have to make the wish. Do what I can't do," said Kagome placing the jewel in Legolas's hand. She closed his fingers over it and Legolas got the meaning of her questions. For him to make a wish for someone he absolutely loathed would be unselfish. "Make him have a happy life," Kagome requested looking up at him with shining doe eyes. Legolas blinked astounded at her ability to be so pure, making guilt claw at him for his fiendish thoughts. But he was scared to make that wish. His hand clenched around the jewel. If he made that wish for Inuyasha to be happy… there was a possibility that Kagome may end up being Inuyasha's since he'd come all this way for her. Legolas's eyes wandered to Kagome's face, staring back at her sweet innocence. His eyes traced lovingly the contours of her face for Legolas was scared she'd disappear from his life if he made this wish for the man who'd tried to take Legolas's happiness away from him a few times already.

But then again, there was one thing Legolas was thankful for that Inuyasha had done for him. Inuyasha had made the biggest mistake of his entire life; he'd broken Kagome's heart with his doubtful mind and had ruined all chances of gaining her love. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's stupid move, for Inuyasha's ripping Kagome's heart apart, Legolas wouldn't have been able to meet her. Legolas would've never been able to help her piece her heart back together while at the same time learning to thaw his own icy heart. The elf prince would've never known his best friend and the love of his life.

Kagome looked down at the ground and reached her hand out to take the jewel back, but Legolas looked up at Inuyasha and said as clear as day, "I wish for you to have a happy life, Inuyasha."

Suddenly Inuyasha began to fade as the jewel cracked and disintegrated in Legolas's hand, disappearing forever. Kagome's hands felt her chest and she knew the jewel hadn't traveled back to her body. "What the hell is happening pointy ears?"

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome looking up from her person as the half demon reached out for her, but his hands passed through her arm. And then he was gone. Kagome stood there for a moment and touched her chest to double check, feeling around for the feeling, the weight of the jewel, waiting to find it resting within her body. She felt nothing. Kagome smiled wanly and held a hand out to Shippo. "Your mirror," she whispered urgently as Shippo immediately handed over his foreseeing glass. Kagome held the mirror aloft in her hands and whispered, "Show me Inuyasha's life in the time he's gone back to."

"We can't see the future," said Shippo. "I was able to get blurry images of our own past and technically he's in the future period for me."

"But technically his life is in _**my**_ past. I'm not from that time so I can ask for this. I hope," answered Kagome as the mirror glowed brightly in her hands. She knew his happy life existed now firmly set in stone, she trusted the jewel and Legolas's wish to show her what she desired to see. The mirror showed her the past era, it showed Inuyasha walking back and bowing before the whole village in apology, the mirror showed Inuyasha begging for a second chance. The image switched to him being reunited with his children. The books were burnt all save the one that he'd used to find Kagome. And it showed him finally finding peace in another village where he was able to start over with his small family. Happy images filtered across the mirror's glassy pane as if seeking to reassure Kagome. Inuyasha found love with another demon who accepted his family. They began one of their own. The mirror ended to find Kagome holding onto the mirror with something close to reverence as if she were saying good bye to her old friend.

"My old quest is done," she whispered with such finality that even Shippo had to smile as Kagome leaned back against Legolas with a cheerful look in her eyes, her first quest was finally laid to rest. Now she could sleep with a restful heart, now she could live on with her life without ever needing worry about her old one. Shippo left the duo to go inform Kouga or Sesshomaru, whichever he could find first, of the great news. Kagome yawned sleepily as Legolas brought his billowing cloak around her to shield her from the cold, arms protectively encasing her in their hold. Kagome shut her eyes sleepily, trusting him to hold her tired form up. His eyes lifted up towards the skies just as Aragorn walked over to the duo. "The stars are veiled and I feel something on the east stirring," whispered the elf, his eyes seeking out for the thing he sensed. "But I feel that whatever it is… we will defeat it. But we must start moving to do so." His arms pulled Kagome closer.

"You're right," stated Aragorn, crossing his arms over his chest. "We will speak about departing to the others soon. We will leave before a week is out."

* * *

Kagome woke up alone in her bed with a throbbing headache from a well deserved hangover with a dry throat and a stomach ache. Legolas was nowhere near her; then again it would've been odd had Legolas not gone to bed last night with the other men. He'd picked her up and went to lay the sleepy Kagome back into bed. She'd had a very busy night that deserved lots of sleep. Kagome remembered vaguely him lying beside her until she fell deeper into sleep.

Kagome's smile dropped a bit as she felt the empty spot beside her. They hadn't even had sex but things had been so phenomenal her cheeks warmed up at the mere memory of what happened, her groaning ceasing and turning into a quick intake of breath. She needed to talk to Rin soon about this. She felt herself wanting to do something so wanton it made her blush, but she'd never been intimate before so she needed to talk to someone who had. Rin had more than enough experience if her children were anything to guess at. Kagome's fingers ran along his empty spot of the bed found a small note written in elegant script. Kagome was thankful that she was able to read the note in peaceful silence of the past whereas if she'd been trying to read it in the future with the sounds of cars blaring and such her headache would've increased and she wouldn't have been able to get through the first word.

_It is the saddest elf that leaves your side so early in the morning. But gladdened nevertheless over his overflowing heart. A heart that stirred long before our first courtship in Lothlorein. I will see you at breakfast._

No signature, for what if someone had stumbled upon her in her sleep, but it was simple and sweet enough to bring that smile back full force on her lips, especially with his admittance. Was it really so long ago in Lothlorein that they'd went on their first date? She'd been oblivious back at the time, just rambling on with him through Lothlorein, shooting arrows and climbing huge staircases up trees.

Kagome sighed and lay back in the bed like a lovesick fool, allowing herself one moment to act like an idiot in love burrowing her head into the pillow he'd been lying on and squealing. Kagome tucked the note in her pocket and slowly got up. It was with a light heart that she poured a basin of water, sipping on a bit first to clear that patchiness in her throat, and washed herself up with cold water, trying to shake off her headache. Kagome lurched against the wall and grasped for it. She needed to get food in her fast to soak up that alcohol otherwise she wouldn't be able to eat anything.

"Mom seems happy this morning," said Shippo watching as Kagome walked to breakfast on light feet, her hand rubbing her head every once in a while. Even if she looked a little green in the gills Kagome's eyes were lighter than ever. As Shippo glanced over at Gimli he didn't notice how Legolas stood up from his seat when she entered, a very proper moment for him, and wait until she sat down to return to his seat. Kagome quickly accepted the warm roll offered to her by Legolas, nibbling on it slowly, and felt the sweet patting on her back from Rin, who recognized the signs of a girl trying to get over the affects of alcohol. She smiled at Legolas and blushed when he boldly winked at her. Aragorn buttered his bread with a chuckle. Merry and Pippin shared a glance with each other and got a mischievous look on their faces.

"Of course Kagome looks happy this morning, she's in love," stated Pippin making Kagome choke on the bread she was eating. Rin patted her back and threw the hobbit a glare that made Sesshomaru proud as he came in to sit down. Kouga was languidly watching on in amusement. Kinta was just coming in, with little Rinna sitting atop his shoulders tugging on his hair.

"Duh! My woman's in love with me," sang Kinta, walking by Kagome and tugging on her hair before he hefted Rinna off his shoulders and handed her to his mother. "Oh ma! Kira is trying to talk Maru into jumping off the roof to see if he can fly like Kirara." Rin shook her head and stood up and placed Rinna in Kouga's arms as she said with a very unladylike grumble, "Not again." And Rin was out of the room in a moment to stop her kids from breaking any body parts as Kinta sat in his mother's unoccupied seat, legs stretched out, balancing on the two back legs of the chair in his stretch, and an arm resting across Kagome's shoulders.

"So I take it things with you and Aragorn are great?" Shippo asked, preening as if he'd helped his mother's love life single handedly. And he wanted to see Kinta's reaction. Kinta didn't disappoint as he fell backwards in his chair.

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" Kagome asked, completely oblivious to Shippo's question or why Kinta had fallen backwards. And just why was Kouga snickering?

"So when's the wedding date?" Legolas's brows raised at this and he actually grinned back at Shippo with a face as naïve as Kagome's.

"I don't think that's going to be planned any time soon," said the elf with a light shrug.

"Of course not, but I just want mom to know that I'm happy for her," stated Shippo beaming. Then again, most of Shippo's great mood came from the night before. He'd definitely woken up in a warm bed this morning with that shepherdess and had strutted proudly back into the kingdom early in the mornings. Kagome dropped the fork in her hand and stared pointedly at Shippo. Her eyes welled up with tears and she felt sincerely joyful that Shippo accepted them. She wondered when Legolas had spoken to Shippo, maybe this was a good sign that they could come out in the open. Pippin and Merry shared looks of wonder, having thought a fight would ensue. Sesshomaru merely raised a brow and watched with sheer entertainment what was happening, he was waiting any moment for the 'ball to drop' as his ward termed it. Kinta was scrambling up from the floor and looking at Kagome with giant question marks in his eyes, as if she were the key to his only hope. He knew she wasn't his, but a small part of him still hoped that maybe... if someone killed off the elf, just maybe she'd be his.

"You approve of us?" Kagome asked with so much optimism in her eyes. Kinta hung his head in defeat and growled at Legolas, "Woman stealer." Shippo rolled his eyes at how wrong Kinta had guessed.

"Of course I approve of you and Aragorn! He's the only man I trust!" And her heart dropped and Legolas's head jerked to stare at Shippo as he realized that Kagome's son was a complete and total naïve idiot. Aragorn dropped his own roll and pointedly stared at Shippo before glancing over at Kagome with a stumped look on his face. Kinta flexed his fingers and stood up with one hand clenched in a fist and the other grabbing onto the back of Aragorn's chair, fingers digging into the wood. The half wolf demon was confused as to which person his Kagome belonged to now, even if he'd seen her with the elf perhaps that was the love of friendship since Shippo was stating it was Aragorn she loved.

"When did we become a couple?" Aragorn asked Kagome, not put off at all by the threatening aura that seemed to radiate from Kinta who stood right behind him.

"What? Don't act like you don't know! You sent Legolas to talk to me about mar- Oh wait! Were you going to ask her? I'm sorry," hastily apologized Shippo covering his mouth like an idiot and feeling a fool who'd betrayed the confidence of Aragorn possibly proposing to his mother. Legolas's hand flew up to cover his eyes, elbow firmly on the table as he leaned into it, looking for the world as if he were trying all of his might not to throw something at Shippo. Kagome's face was a mix of awe that Legolas would speak to her son and a look that could only be described as the 'Shippo's stupid' look. Legolas had gotten the courage to talk to her son and he'd totally bypassed the information. Kagome had completely missed how Shippo had been about to finish his sentence.

Just as Éowyn walked by, Aragorn decided to get in on making a joke of the matter, since Kouga was rubbing off on him, and said merrily, "Oh yes, that's right Kagome! My feelings for you are unchanged and encompass the depths of the waters of the ocean. When shall we marry my love? My darling tree nymph?" And since Éowyn had never seen Aragorn jest before she thought him serious. Most of the people present at the table looked at Aragorn as if he'd grown another head, but the man was in a wonderful mood after seeing Arwen the night before. Kouga's laughter had him shaking so hard he had to bury his head in the crook of his daughter's neck to hide the fact that he was in all actuality crying from the laughter.

"That's my line," snarled Kinta glaring down at Aragorn. And then a miracle happened. Sesshomaru laughed out loud just as Haldir came and sat beside him. Sesshomaru was leaning on his hand laughing heavily a booming chuckle. "What are we laughing at Sesshomaru?" Haldir asked tilting his head to stare at Sesshomaru, memorizing the laugh of his lord having never heard him bray like that. Rin walked in at that moment with Maru on a rope tied to her waist, so he wouldn't wander into trouble and be fooled by his sister again. She walked over towards her husband, placing arms around his shoulders, as Rinna played with her father's food. Their little Laikalas was being babysat by their elder children.

Kagome took a long deep ragged breath. She was ready for it to be out in the open. Just as she locked eyes with Legolas, who looked shocked, for he found he knew exactly what she wanted to do. Then again, they spent so much time together they were getting to the point where they knew each other's reactions to things down pat. Kagome stood up and Legolas chose to rise along with her. And then the wolf demon said something that shocked everyone.

"You know it smells like you and Sesshomaru spent a nice night among each other's company... Haldir," teased Kouga as he looked down at his nails, pretending they were the most interesting thing in the world. Kouga had meant to distract everyone from Legolas and Kagome, but he was also in shock at this new development. Honestly, Kouga was happy that Sesshomaru had found someone no matter what gender they were. For a long time he'd known about Sesshomaru's previous feelings towards Kagome. He'd found out when he'd noticed Sesshomaru had certainly worked harder to free Kagome than Kouga had, so he was more than happy that he'd found someone who cared for him in return. Hell, Kouga had noticed Haldir was infatuated with Sesshomaru long before Shippo had hit his 'teens.'

Sesshomaru froze as the others found their eyes almost falling out of their heads. Kagome had never thought Sesshomaru gave off those signals, but she smiled and walked over to Sesshomaru and Haldir, she stood in front of them as if judging them. The demon and elf found themselves nervous under her gaze, and then her arms were thrown out around Haldir. "I have a brother-in-law!"

Rin beamed brightly as well and hugged her father's arm, too happy for words that he'd found someone, and more than happy that her husband was never subtle. Shippo just shrugged, now he'd seen everything. However, someone did have to ruin the sanctity of the peace and happiness in this nice morning hour. That someone was Éowyn.

"Why don't you tell them Kagome?" Éowyn asked, having dropped the title of 'lady' as she walked over to Kagome and looked down at Kagome with an expression that wasn't too pleasant, her face smiled where her eyes did not.

"Tell them what?" Kagome asked, though she already suspected that something terrible was coming her way with the way Éowyn was acting. Kagome had pulled away from Haldir who was now being manhandled by Kouga as he was welcomed into the family. Sesshomaru merely chewed on his food with his free arm while Rin tightened her hold on his other one.

"Oh, I know your secret." With those words Kagome's eyes widened and she was silently staring up at Éowyn wondering if she should stop the woman from talking or fess up now. She was tired of hiding it.

"Quiet Éowyn," ordered Aragorn not wanting it to get out and see his friends' happiness change for anything. Why couldn't people live and let be things that were none of their concern?

"No, you must know of this Aragorn for she has wronged you grievously," Éowyn boldly said clutching to her bosom as if Kagome had aggrieved her as well. "Where you have given your heart to this harlot, she's been sneaking behind your back with the elf. I thought at first that they were a couple, and not you and she… but now I know that though she's cared for him much longer than your fascination with her, she's been playing both of your hearts the fools."

"My mother is not a harlot and she's not in love with Legolas! Nor does he love her!"

"No Shippo, I'm not a harlot," said Kagome as her fingers linked with Legolas's. Shippo didn't even notice that Kagome hadn't corrected the last part.

"Aragorn and I don't love each other! He still loves Arwen and she him. To me he is like a brother-"

"What of the earring?" Éowyn quickly asked, wishing not to have been wrong in her accusations for looking the fool in front of everyone, but it was too late. She felt her resolve slipping at this news.

"It was a trinket of magic for Aragorn to speak to the woman he loved!" Her exclamations made Éowyn's face lit up on fire feeling shameful. But one question was still to ask, though Éowyn wasn't the one who spoke up first.

"And Legolas?" Shippo asked, his eyes falling down onto the fingers entwined, finally noticing something that had been apparent to the rest of the group for a very long time. Questions rang in his head, finally being noticed. Since when had his mother held Legolas's hand so often? Since when had Legolas begun to change so much? He still remembered meeting quiet Legolas, the future heir to Mirkwood, and he was no longer the same elf he was than. When had that all changed? When was the last time Kagome was away from Legolas's side? Legolas was by Kagome's side, no longer just for a promise to Sesshomaru to protect her. Things were more personal now. Shippo finally realized, the last one when it came to this, what others had already found out. "The part about you loving my mother, Legolas?" Kagome's head jerked up at that bit and her eyes sought out Legolas as he turned his face towards her, as if sensing her curiosity at this answer.

"I do," came the two most endearing words Kagome had ever heard come out of someone's mouth. Legolas who stared back at her waiting for her judgment and her reply to that. Before Kagome could open her mouth Shippo raised his bunched fist and went to punch.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

Pippin: If Chika doesn't put this next one up quick the fans are permitted to attack her.

Chika: -grumbles- I'll put it up in a few days.

Kouga: Dog-turd gets a happy life. –glares at Chika- You couldn't kill him off?

Chika: I contemplated it, but we needed to get rid of that $#% jewel.

Kagome: I'm going to travel. Nothing new there.

Chika: You're also going to get someone mad.

Legolas: -is flipping over the pages for the next chapter- Ah, so we're going to fight…

Kouga: -elbows Legolas- That always spices up the love life. –Kagome & Legolas simultaneously knock Kouga unconscious-

Rin: Don't forget girl talk!

Chika: Oh yeah! And you'll see just how lost my sanity is. You'll either laugh or be perturbed at all the cross dressing, and it won't be just Kagome. ^_^

Merry: -hiding behind Pippin- Is it just me or is the author starting to creep you out?

Chika: And limes.

Pippin: Creepy, yes. But a woman after my own heart.


	23. Chapter 23 Drastic Measures

**A/N: Days I spent working on this chapter and what do I do… smack you over the head with seriousness, give you a sex talk, and then a little bit of humor. I love Leg and Kags and I'm working on sketching a picture for them. Heh heh. The next chapter will soon follow this week.**

* * *

Shippo's fist flew out and connected with Legolas sending him back a step. The elf was old in age, quick in reflex, he could've dodged that easily, but he hadn't. He'd taken the brute hit and could already feel his cheek twinge in pain. Just as Shippo raised another fist he found Legolas unmoving, still standing there waiting for the next punch. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why? You're going to keep attacking. It makes no sense for me to hurt someone she cares for," said Legolas as he spat out a bit of blood. Shippo balled up his fist, nails digging into the palm of his hand as he slowly walked towards Legolas. Kagome moved to go towards them, to block Legolas, but Kouga grabbed her elbow shaking his head. This was something the two men needed to solve on their own. And though Kagome thought this was some stupid male complex thing, she let the two be. Her heart was still skipping beats over what he'd said. He loved her. Legolas loved her!

Shippo stared at Legolas for a long time. Finally Shippo's shoulders dropped as he relaxed and he held out a long clawed hand, an offering of truce. Legolas took the hand in his and felt Shippo's grip increase just a bit, showing his strength to the elf. "If you break her heart," vowed Shippo, "I'll take my time breaking every bone in your body… twice." Legolas nodded his head in agreement to the terms and they let go. Legolas wouldn't have expected any less from Shippo in regards to Kagome and he knew that Shippo would keep his word. The fox demon hoisted the elf up before he nodded to his mother and left the room, very much a flurry of teenage emotions ready to vent with a run. Kagome came to Legolas's side, reaching up to faintly touch the bruise that was blossoming on his cheek and jaw. He flinched under her touch, but when she went to move her hand he grasped it and looked into her eyes, a soft smile on his face. Their secret was out and he'd finally admitted to her what he'd bottled up inside.

Kagome's fingertips radiated warmth as she concentrated on his bruised cheek. She didn't know if she was useful without the jewel anymore, she didn't know if she could use any of her old powers. The only powers she knew for a fact that she had was the innate ability to tell species in this time period as well as speak to trees. Surely she had to have some of her priestess powers since she'd been born to it. Warmth seeped into Legolas's cheek and he felt a tingling sensation. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed, "Well, it's a little smaller," she said caressing his cheek which very faintly stung. The bruise had stopped blossoming and just looked a little pink, he also couldn't taste blood in his mouth anymore. "I'm going to have to practice more Leggy." Her heart was lifting in her chest as her smile spread over her face. She cupped his face in her hands, and before the elf king could blink, leaned down and pressed her lips against his own. Kagome felt her heart running a mile a minute knowing that he did love her.

"Well damn! Lost to a freak with pointy ears," cursed Kinta as everyone, minus the kissing couple, pointedly looked at Kinta's own sharp ears. He raised a brow at all of the eyes upon his face. "What?" Kagome pulled away from Legolas and laid her forehead against his shoulder, a little giggle escaping her lips. She closed her eyes in bliss as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Everything felt right.

* * *

About an hour later Shippo found himself walking back, he'd had a good run to get his blood pumping and all of his energy out. Even now he still held some affects of the run; his fox tail was swooshing back and forth bright and wispy. It took a lot to get a demon's protective nature out of the way when confronted with an obstacle. He'd lived all of his life watching after Kagome for some guy to sweep her off her feet, he'd known it was going to happen but he'd never been ready. Though he was a grown up, in many ways he was still like a kid, waiting for his mother to tell him that he did well and that he no longer needed her. Shippo heaved a heavy breath as he made his way towards where he scented the elf. Over an hour had passed and Shippo was more than happy that the elf wasn't preoccupying his time with his mother. There was still one thing that Shippo had to address in regards to Legolas. _**Of course he'd pick this way to pass his time,**_ thought Shippo upon finding Legolas shooting arrows at a bale of hay for practice. Legolas paused in his notching; recognizing the small and quiet falls of Shippo's trained stealthy feet.

"Your majesty I'd like a word with you," said Shippo, his voice in the middle of sarcasm and friendliness. It was hard being nice to Legolas, knowing that this man wanted his mother, but he at least made the boundary line to being cordial. "Man to man." Legolas shot the arrow and hit the bulls eye before placing his bow over his shoulder. Kira and Miro ran to collect the arrows for him and placed them in his quiver like dutiful children. For some reason all of Kouga's kids had taken a shine to following the king like pups, they thought it was a real treat to meet royalty. The other half of Kouga's kids had been idolizing Kagome. Legolas patted Kira's head and told her to be nice to her little brother before he headed towards Shippo with ease, even though his heart beat with nerves.

The two men treaded for some time away from Rohan. Legolas did have the small notion that Shippo was planning on ending him and burying him in the fields, but it was just a small notion when he remembered that like all of the men in the group Shippo would probably rather befriend Legolas than face the wrath of his mother. Long strides matched each other, silent footsteps like one another; it was hard pressed to say they had nothing in common. Both men cared for Kagome and they both desired a normal life. Shippo sighed when they finally reached the edge of Rohan, closest to the trees. He leaned against the rough bark of one comfortably with his long tail swishing back and forth.

"You meant it when you asked for her hand in marriage didn't you? Not for Aragorn, but for yourself." Shippo was straight to the point. There was no reason for drawing this out. He knew Legolas had meant it for him, but hearing the words might further assure Shippo. His eyes met that of Legolas's and he watched the elf intently.

Legolas nodded, but then spoke up knowing that Shippo would rather hear his own words than rely upon a gesture, "I did."

Shippo thought for a moment over that answer before saying, "You know where she really comes from don't you?" He wasn't sure how close Kagome was to Legolas, he knew they were close indeed from the way they acted, but in regards to her heart he needed to know how much information she'd divulged.

"Far ahead of the future you came from," answered Legalas. Shippo nodded his head. So Kagome had shared her life with this new king of elves.

"Why do you love her? And be wary in your answer for I've seen all manners of love," said Shippo, raising a wry finger with a long demon nail wagging at Legolas. This was what it came down to. Shippo had seen Inuyasha's love; suffocating and demanding. Kagome had been exhausted from it, her emotions had cried out from the suffering of his love for he'd betrayed her constantly, and he'd angered her so often that Shippo had noticed even as a child how Inuyasha had balled up his fists to prevent himself from hurting Kagome. Shippo still couldn't forget the smell of Kagome's blood, from Inuyasha's claws digging into her skin, when she'd kissed Inuyasha to bring him back from his demon form. There was also the kiss that left her nailed to a tree. That love had been abusive.

Shippo had heard enough to know of Hojo's 'love' for Kagome, which had been a schoolboy crush that didn't run any deeper than tailing after her like a duckling. It was shy and hesitant, ready to take care of her with all those remedies, but never passionate enough to demand time with her.

Shippo had seen Kouga's 'love' and that had been passionate to the fullest with Kouga chasing after her, declaring his love like no other, but he'd never given Kagome a chance to speak out against it nor had he stayed around to talk to her and find out more about Kagome. That had been strictly animal magnetism pulling him to her.

Shippo needed someone to watch after his mother, love her, enjoy her faults, argue with her for the right reasons, and above all else give her a choice.

"I don't know if the reason can be narrowed down to one," said Legolas as the wind blew through his long hair, he looked at his feet as he walked over to a tree and placed a hand upon it for support. "Her kindness knows no bounds, she's greedy for those she cares about, headstrong, disobeys orders that are placed for her safety… but that makes Kagome, Kagome." Legolas trailed off as he walked quietly to a very large tree, one that looked much like the one he'd found her on. He reached out, his finger trailing over a knot in the tree, taking a deep breath as he remembered that day.

"I worried about her even when we found her. Debated on pulling out that arrow and was almost against it…" Shippo looked up with wide eyes having forgotten something key to this whole situation. He'd never asked who'd released Kagome. All this time it had never occurred to him to ask who had freed her from bondage. "It wasn't until we were attacked that I pulled it out, needing the arrow to defend us…" And there was the incentive Shippo needed all along to release his mother to Legolas. It all suddenly made sense to the fox. Kagome had been blessed to find love, but the wait had come so long to freeing her. Kaede's wish had been the last one, saying Kagome wouldn't rise until she was needed for a quest, but Shippo knew the quest had started at Elrond's home so why hadn't she awoken sooner? Everyday spent by her side the Shippo had tugged at her arrow. If she was meant to wake at the right time she would've awoken on one of those tugs, in fact, the very day of her awakening he'd tried freeing her.

Kouga's wish had been placed on her before Kaede's. Could it be that the wait had come so long because the whole time Kagome was waiting not for the quest… but for Legolas? The magic of Kouga's wished had possibly been bound in her arrow waiting for her love to release her. Shippo held an incredulous look before he gave a small awed chuckle, "Well, I'll be damned."

Legolas looked up sharply at Shippo's joyful curses. The fox came over to squeeze Legolas's shoulder. "I trust you. She's all yours Legolas, more than you know." And with that the fox demon had finally found peace for his mother as he walked back towards Rohan. Shippo would probably discuss this with Sesshomaru and Kouga, to see if his theory was right, but he had a feeling it was indeed correct.

* * *

Gandalf agreed with Legolas and Aragorn heartily that the time to depart was coming, but despite the protests of the elf, the wizard had suggested that another few days of rest would serve good.

Gimli was arm wrestling with Merry. Legolas and Aragorn sat side by side, Aragorn smoking his much treasured pipe, knowing that Kagome couldn't get onto him when she was training with Shippo and Sesshomaru. They could see the trio from where they sat high up on the hill, looking down from Rohan to the grassy plains where Kagome was swinging her sword. No one noticed how Pippin's eyes kept straying to a bag in which he knew Gandalf kept the seeing glass wrapped safely. Gandalf was busy entertaining Miro with fireworks to use on his mischievous sister, the boy did want a little revenge since she'd almost talked him into jumping off the roof. Haldir was training Legolas's guards on the other side of the hill. It wouldn't serve for them to become lazy and out of practice. Kouga and Rin had decided to start a little fire, since it was March and the air was still crisp and cold, over the fire they roasted meat while their children played around in the grasses, some of the others were at home doing chores, and the few older ones that were there bothered the Fellowship with never ending questions. Some of those questions being where did dwarves come from or if they could get lessons from Legolas on archery. The incessant ones were the ones Kouga had his younger kids asking Legolas why he kept staring at Kagome or when were they going to have kids. Those questions made Kouga a target for the elf's rock throwing skills. Kinta kept his eyes on Kagome for a brief moment before he turned to look at his father. "Hey pops, after your first love you found mama…"

"And I've never been happier," finished Kouga knowing where his son was going. Kouga clamped a hand on his son's shoulder while watching Rin play a game called 'Hopskotch' that Kagome had introduced to the children. As Rin jumped across it Kouga just sighed, his heart content with watching her. "You'll find love again. Sometimes your first love is merely the prelude to something better."

* * *

"Can I borrow your mirror?" Kagome asked Shippo as they took a break. Sesshomaru hadn't broken a sweat the entire time and it aggravated Kagome to no end. She needed all the practice she could get considering her inability to produce the wave that could kill over a hundred demons with one sweep. She needed to master this sword before it mastered her. She already knew Tetsusaiga would protect her like it had for years and that it would never allow evil to hold it. She'd had a brief taste of the wind scar during the earlier battle and was trying to replicate it. If she could do the backlash wave she could return the attacks made on her, but she was worried that the sword wasn't working all of its potential because she was a priestess. She couldn't use demon energy like Inuyasha had been able to so the attacks would never be the same even if she learned them.

Kagome sighed as Shippo handed her the mirror. She peered into the mirror watching intently the four figures. They'd yet to start a fire and she direly needed to get a letter to them. She wanted to know where they were and make sure they were safe. Often Kagome's mind did wander to her little friends who were heading towards Mount Doom. She wished she could help them. The note, she'd written from the moment Rin explained to her the mechanics of fire writing, sat in her pocket waiting to be tossed into a fire. "Shippo, will you keep checking on our wandering friends and tell me when they start a fire?" Shippo stared at his mother, noting the crease between her brows from anxiousness, and closed her hands over the little mirror with his long claws. Sesshomaru was watching Haldir advising the soldier's on the other side of the field. He padded off in their direction, deciding that if the soldiers could fight him than they could fight anything.

"Mama, you can have the mirror for now. I've got nothing I need to see. You're safe and sound. I have no need for it." Kagome gave him a faint smile before throwing her arms around her son's shoulders and hugging him tightly. She faintly remembered when she'd been able to fit her arms around his waist and lift him up as a child, and here she was barely able to bring her arms all the way around with the way he was sprouting up in his puberty.

"I have such a sweet son," she cooed planting a sliding kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! Don't embarrass me," he bemoaned, though his eyes danced with merriment that said he was enjoying the playfulness of his mother. Shippo wiped off the wet trail that her kiss had made on his cheek and teased, "Don't make me kiss you in my fox form." Kagome backed away from him in fear of a giant foxing licking her face and covering her in slobber.

"You wouldn't dare do that to your mother." She said, though she wasn't so sure with the way he was grinning. Fox demons were known to be tricksters and mischief makers.

"Five seconds to run mama," he said as his long claws grew out and he began to change into a fox.

The next thing Legolas saw was Kagome tailing it for the high heavens as she ran through the grass being chased by what appeared to be a massive fox the size of a house barking merrily at the chase. Sesshomaru actually paused in his walking and placed his face in his palm, shaking his head at the display. Gimli placed bets with Pippin and Merry on whether or not Kagome could outrun Shippo. Kinta chased after Shippo, holding onto his tail trying to stop him from chasing Kagome, ending up being swished back and forth as he clutched onto the tail for dear life. And Aragorn slapped a hand on Legolas's back as if to show his sympathy that if Legolas married Kagome he would get that giant fox as a son. "She makes life interesting," said Legolas with a faint shrug as Gandolf gave a hearty laugh.

* * *

Kagome pushed her spoon around the meat and potatoes on her plate out under the sky amidst the blowing strands of grass. She cast a shy glance at Legolas who was picking at his own meat before her ears perked up at the sound of Merry and Pippin recounting the tale with Kinta of how they overtook the Two Towers.

"Oh! We threw rocks of all sizes from Treebeard's head," chuckled Pippin as he sipped on his warm frothing cup of milk. Kagome was the only one listening to them, then again she adored stories.

"You should've seen us Kagome! We were amazing! And then when Frodo-" And instantly Kinta shut his trap and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide like he'd let out a huge secret. Kagome was the one to catch what he'd said amidst the talk since she'd been the only one paying attention. Kouga began hastily waking over towards his son, planning on swooping in and saving him with some comment or another.

"Frodo?" Kagome whispered, her voice increased to shocking proportions with her next words. "You saw Frodo!" Everyone's heads snapped up at her outburst. "Why didn't you tell us? Do you know how worried I've been, how worried all of us have been over our hobbits and Kirara? We haven't seen them in forever!"

"Kagome he made us promise not to tell-" Gandalf leaned on his staff and listened, even Aragorn had set his pipe aside to pay heed. They knew questioning Kinta would get them nowhere, but if_ Kagome_ questioned him they would learn everything. No one could resist Kagome after all… that and her temper was to be frightful.

"Why? Are they okay? Did they look like they've been eating well?" And Kagome was on Kinta and Kouga like a mother hen clucking over her chick. Kinta shared a look with his father before they both pointedly looked down, shuffling their feet guiltily.

"Frodo didn't want you to worry that they were so far behind. He felt shameful for being kidnapped," explained Kinta. When he looked up he felt his guilt sink into his stomach like a heavy rock when he saw Kagome's tears creeping down her face. Her hands went to cover her eyes and she seemed to shake before him. Legolas stood up and began moving towards Kagome, his hands balancing under her elbows from behind and a glare thrown at Kinta for good measure. "We didn't mean to keep it secret Kagome we just-"

"You had to open your big mouth," muttered Merry under his breath as he slumped in the grass.

"He's well, he looks a little skinnier than normal, but they loaded up with supplies while we slept and left in the middle of the night," Kinta hastily said. "Ah jeez Kagome… I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"We _all_ thought it was better to do as he asked," said Kouga, hoping to save his son in reminding Kagome that Kinta wasn't the only one that knew about Frodo.

Kagome shook her head and pried her hands away from her face to show a wide glittering smile as tears of happiness trailed down her face. "I'm not mad. I'm just so happy they're alive." She laughed with a little hiccup in her voice as her fingers swept away at the tears in her eyes. Legolas sighed, happy that she wasn't sorrowful.

"Oh! That reminds me!" With a sudden epiphany and her tears forgotten, Kagome pulled out the mirror from her pocket and looked into it for Frodo, Sam, and Kirara. Immediately the trio popped up with a weird looking creature leading them around. Her brow furrowed at the sight of the thing, but her thoughts pushed aside her foreboding when she saw the small fire they'd started. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Legolas with a wistful smile, her nose brushing his chin since they were very close, and her face glowed. "Come on! I have an idea!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bonfire that was keeping them all warm. Legolas glanced back at Kouga, as if he knew anything about Kagome's strange behavior, and Kouga just shrugged. He was lucky if he understood Rin's behavior much less Kagome's. The priestess bent down on her knees and pulled out her message, quickly writing near the bottom of her message a post script.

"Fire that warms the hearth,

"Don't burn my message to a friend,

"Let it pass forth,

"Unharmed to the other end." Everyone watched the fire seem to glow a bit brighter as Kagome peeked her eyes open and chucked in the letter. Then like an impatient child she looked down at the mirror eagerly. Kouga looked at Rin who was smirking and said to her husband by way of his questioning brow, "I taught her that. Sometimes she needs to learn something aside from sword fighting you know." Legolas sat down beside Kagome and she showed him the mirror with her, like something festive for them to share in. They watched Frodo look up from where he was sitting and dash towards the letter that had shot out of the fire. At first he looked at it with apprehension, while Sam looked as if he were warning Frodo not to open it, but when Frodo disobeyed Sam and scanned over the letter his eyes lit up and he shouted at Sam and Frodo. The weird looking creature with them hobbled over on all fours looking up nervously. Kagome giggled and Legolas momentarily forgot the mirror, his eyes looking over at her bright face, her velvety cheeks tinged with pink, and her gentle lips that curved into a smile. He was lost staring at her.

"They got my message," she cheered glancing over at Gandalf and Aragorn who were waiting for someone to explain what was happening. Kouga grudgingly explained while Kagome turned her attention back to the mirror.

* * *

_Dear Frodo, Sam, and Kirara!_

_Oh I'm so happy to write you! Rin told me that she does this with Kouga all the time when he's away, Sesshomaru taught her. It's very old magic that Sauron doesn't know! All you have to do is say 'Fire that warms the hearth, don't burn my message to a friend, let it pass forth, unharmed to the other end.' And toss in your message, but you have to be lucky because the person you're writing to must have a fire lit. At first I thought it was too simple, but Rin said that Sesshomaru taught her there was power in words, you just have to mean them and believe in them. How are you? Are you okay? We're doing fine here, we've made it through a battle at Helm's Deep. Though we lost a lot of soldiers we ended up victorious with Gandalf coming to help us. Our group is becoming more and more like a family. I worry about you three though. You better be taking care of Kirara Mr. Ring-bearer! Write back with the paper and charcoal wrapped up in the letter._

_P.S. How dare you keep it a secret from us that you were with Kinta!_

Frodo and Sam both felt their hearts warm up and immediately the kitten beside them began jumping around joyously, rubbing against their legs in happiness. Gollum watched on in confusion. "What does that papers says to yous? What does its says?"

"It's a message from a friend," chirped Frodo.

"Not that you'd know what those are," snapped Sam glancing at the bag of bones with distaste.

"Sam that was uncalled for," chided Frodo, but his mind was attentive to the letter as he quickly wrote out a reply.

* * *

_We are well Kagome. Kirara has proved a big help to us. And I'm sorry for making them promise to keep it a secret, though I should've known they would've revealed the truth to you. You have a nice habit of making others open up. Its good to hear from you Kagome, our hearts are overjoyed at it._

Kagome cheered as she waved the letter around! "A message from Frodo!" Gandalf and the others had already began forming around her to see the quick little message that the hobbit had written. True to her word it was Frodo's handwriting.

"Ask him where he is," called Pippin, trying to duck under Aragorn's legs to get a closer look at the letter. Kagome wrote on the letter: _Frodo where are you now? Are there trees or plants around you? And what is that creature beside you?_

Instantly they got a reply. _Oh he's our guide, Gollum. To be honest there's mostly rocks around here. I don't know where we've come to Kagome. I'm sorry I can't be of better assistance. Give us a moment to scout the area a bit… How can you see us? Oh, Sam just reminded me, the mirror from Galadriel._

Kagome read aloud the note to the others. Gandalf's outburst wasn't expected, "Gollum! That no good scoundroul! Frodo shouldn't trust him; he's the being for whom the ring lay with before all of this!" Kagome bit her lips in worry. _**If only we knew where they were**_, she thought to herself, her fingers sinking into the grass beside her. Kagome's eyes lit up suddenly and she held firmly onto the grass, closing her eyes and using all her energy until she became one with the spirit resting inside the grass. Kagome felt their life forces, like auras to her, stirring beneath her fingers. "Help me find him. Please, if you desire to remain green and good on this earth, please help me find him. Each tree, each root, each weed, and flower, pull together," she whispered and Kagome's body seemed to glow pink to the others. She may not have had the power of the jewel anymore, but she had her own powers, particularly the ones that had developed from being bound to a tree. The roots brought Kagome, connecting with one another, shooting her mind through flowers and hedges, through turnips and mushrooms, to the tiniest bit of moss and the largest of trees. Her mind whirled and even though she felt herself sick to her stomach at the rush of all the plant spirits pushing her through, Kagome held on tight. She could feel Legolas placing a hand over her own, his hands encouraging her. And there she saw, through the faintest of weeds peeping through a bunch of rocks, her hobbits and her tigress. All at once her thoughts swam back into her head, the exact details of the route embedding into her in a rush, and Kagome slumped against Legolas's shoulders.

"I found them! Give me a map and quickly write to them to remain where they are!" Aragorn went to send a message and Legolas helped guide Kagome to sit on a wooden chair as Kouga's kids took off to the library in Rohan, swiftly running as fast as their legs could carry them to bring out maps upon maps. Kagome's fingers traced the maps, making a path that she'd taken, her eyes scouting the land markings on the map, until finally they landed somewhere. "This is where they are." Her fingers trailed over the nearby destinations, going straight towards the one they would probably take.

"Kagome that isn't a safe place," said Legolas staring at the area. "A huge spider resides in that air and eats any who entreat to pass in there."

"Write to Frodo," said Kagome thinking over what options there were on the map. Gandalf told her that there were very few options that were safe to travel; then again, they were in the heart of the enemy. Aragorn waited with a charcoal and paper in hand.

"Tell him to go east," instructed Gandalf, "until he gets to what looks to be a mountain, there's a crater in the side. He should make camp there and rest." Gandalf's eyes locked with Kagome, as if understanding what she wanted for them on their perilous journey. Rest would be good for Frodo, Sam, and Kirara.

"What plants are edible in that part?" Kagome asked aloud, turning to look at Aragorn. The feather stroked his chin in thought until the ranger jotted down a few brief descriptions of roots and plants that would give Frodo and Sam more sustenance than periodically eating old bread, also he thought they would be rationing their supplies anyway that they'd taken from the Two Towers so they would need other options. Aragorn tossed the note into the flame and Kagome sighed with relief. "We're watching after you guys," she whispered quietly to the mirror, leaning against Legolas who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If only we could send them something through the fire."

"Not if you want it to be singed," murmured Kouga with a shrug of his shoulders. Kagome and the rest of the Fellowship felt their hearts lighten at the brief communication with the hobbits and Kirara. Frodo was still alive and still traveling; they could win this and save Middle Earth. Kagome knew they coud win, if her future existed than at least mortals had survived the battle, and she knew she never saw any orcs around the future. But Kagome couldn't put much stock on the future for she didn't know if anything she did changed it or whether it kept its form because of her and she believed that she would never know.

* * *

_Frodo, this is Aragorn. Gandalf warns for you to not trust that creature with you, he leads you along a misguided path towards a giant spider. We advise you to go east where there is a crater large enough for you to rest. Under no means follow the directions of that thing with you. If he pitches a fit and wails then that should give you an idea of his loyalties towards you. Continue eastwards after your rest and write to us when you come across a darkened path in the side of the mountain. We're putting the fire out, but know we are watching after you._

After that there was a brief jotting of plants that would sustain them. "We are to keep heading towards the east," instructed Frodo, sliding the paper into his pocket as he glanced back at Sam and Kirara, his eyes lastly settled on Gollum, as if waiting to see his reaction. It was as Aragorn had written, Gollum threw up leaves and twigs in anger.

"No master! That isn't the way, we's knows the way," said Gollum finding that his plan was going awry. He wondered what had been on that paper and felt a chill stir through his tiny bones over what might've been discussed. "It's this way it is."

"No it isn't. This paper tells us the way," said Frodo holding up the slip of paper. "That way is unsafe and so we must go this way. If you protest anymore than we shall need no guide." Frodo was adamant in this. He still couldn't believe that this creature he'd come to rely on had been leading them falsely to a place that could mean their death. Sam had been right in his judgment to distrust the sickly creature. Gollum grudgingly travelled with them and decided that the slip of paper in their hands needed to be destroyed if it showed them the correct path.

* * *

It was into the third night that the group was bedded down in the large room offered to them. Kagome much preferred sleeping around her new family and was at ease with this. Before they all wondered off to sleep though, Pippin and Merry begged Legolas for a tune. No others who dwelt in the world had voices so fair as the elves, and his voice made their hearts lighten as he sang of Beren and Luthien. It was a song that Kagome hadn't heard but the others had for before they'd met Kagome their ranger, Aragorn, had sung it to them. The song was of a mortal man who'd fallen for the fairest elf of all. At the end of the song Kagome was wiping away glistening tears she hadn't known she'd shed. The man she cared for had quite a voice on him that traveled through her ears and tightened around her heart. "What happened to them?" Kagome asked quietly, wondering if the tale was true or if it was just a story.

Aragorn placed down his whittling utensils and explained with his soft voice, "Beren was later captured by Sauron and thrown into his dungeon." Kagome leaned forward eagerly listening to the story as Aragorn rested his elbows on his knees. "But the fair Luthien saved him from the dungeons and they went on to defeat many perils. They stole away three jewels from the enemy so that Beren might give it to Luthien's father as a bride price… They were together until Beren was slain."

"Oh no," said Kagome quietly, clutching her blankets close to her at this part of the story. Her heart went out to Luthien and the man she'd fallen in love with, but then again the story mirrored her and Legolas as well as Aragorn and his elf love. Maybe that was why the story struck Kagome's heart. Legolas couldn't help the quirk of his lips when he watched Kagome listening onto Aragorn with such fierceness. She was so childish and beautiful at the same time. There had never been a more avid listener. "Long had Luthien chosen the mortal life with Beren, so when Beren passed on she followed right after him, being able to relinquish her hold on life as an elf, so that they could meet in death. They did have children who had children and so on, in fact, Elrond is descended from them… the king whose soldiers helped us this past battle." Kagome loosened her hold on her blanket and her eyes went to Legolas. Her face was screwed up with the most peculiar of looks, as if she'd just heard something she didn't like amidst that lovely tale.

"Though I know her pain must've been great, I cannot say I agree with dying off so easily," Kagome murmured quietly, her fingers plucking at her blanket. "It's selfish to do so."

"He was her true love," stated Legolas as Aragorn picked up his wood and began carving once more. He was fashioning a small wooden box for Merry and Pippin to hide their leaves in for when they wished to smoke their pipe, in this way they could hide it from Kagome who would've gotten onto them for smoking. No doubt she would've chided Aragorn if she knew what he was doing. "To live without him would've felt an empty life for her."

"She didn't know that life would be empty. She ended her life too quickly to find out," argued Kagome. She didn't know why she spoke with such passion, only that she knew she'd hate it if Legolas gave up his life if she passed on. She didn't know why but the thought of him passing, the words that he'd told her about her death being the only thing that would bring about his own demise, it made her want to shake him for such thoughts. Upon hearing this story, she now saw that an elf could truly let their life pass so easily and it struck a fear in her heart. "I know if something happened to me I would wish for you to live on, at least serve your people for a while. And if time passed in which you still felt horrible you could leave it all behind. You just have to try to live before you can make the decision to die off. That is why it is called mourning, you weep with sorrow, but you try to move on. It's selfish to take your life away from those around you."

"But it's just as selfish for them to hold you back from reuniting with your happiness. To an immortal days stretch out long and unending, think of how it would feel to think upon those days without the one you love," uttered Legolas. Gandalf began chuckling as he puffed away billowing clouds of smoke from his pipe. The wizard was the only one who was allowed to smoke for he'd argued with Kagome that he had died once and returned therefore nothing could hurt him, not something as frivolous as smoke. The others hadn't been lucky in making so valid an argument for themselves, but it helped that Gandalf had a gilded tongue.

"It appears we have a debate. I fear the both of you will have to agree to disagree," said the wizened wizard knowing that this was one of those arguments that held no right answer. Kagome nodded her head and her eyes flashed over to Legolas who smirked as he crept over to her side to watch her lay down her pallet.

"I still think I win."

"How so?" Legolas asked, his fingers brushing against hers as he set up his own pallet by Kagome. Shippo was bedded down beside her, eyes staring at Legolas daring him to do anything improper. Even though Shippo had given the okay, he still wanted Legolas to treat her properly. The elf had to be a perfect gentleman when he felt the fox eyes upon him… however, when they weren't on him… Legolas caught his train of thoughts when Kagome poked his side.

"I'm a woman, I'm always right," Kagome sang as she wiggled into her bed, earning faint chuckles from the men around her.

"Well the lass has yah there. Yer lucky if you can get a woman to agree otherwise," stated Gimli from his pallet. Legolas rolled his eyes as Kagome snuggled close to her blankets, giggling at his face. She closed her eyes softly and soon was lulled into sleep with the faint puffing of Gandalf's pipe and the light snores of the hobbits.

* * *

Everyone slept peacefully beside each other with everyone else, but something made Kagome rouse from sleep. Something was amiss. She peered her eyes open to see Legolas's eyes closed and his arm wrapped around her waist fitting her snugly to broad his chest. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up just looking at his sleeping face before she remembered why she was awake. Her ears were what picked up the large footsteps awkwardly trying to head quietly towards Gandalf. She softly rolled over and slid out of Legolas's arm, trying in the darkness to see. She could make out the image of Pippin leaning over Gandalf. When she heard his quick whispers to Merry she knew all too soon what he was about to do just as he did it, though she still tried to get up in time to stop him. Too late it was that Pippin was shaking when he touched the ball and Kagome felt her body fall to the ground as she jerked against the floor, almost as if she were touching it as well. Pippin tumbled to the floor, fingers not loosening their hold on the ball, as Merry freaked out over what was happening to the duo.

An incredible searing pain had spiraled through Kagome's body and she'd been unable to do nothing but writhe in pain. She felt small pricks all across her skin like a thousand needles were trying to dig into her flesh. Kagome tried to scream, but her ability to do so was gone. It was as if even her vocal chords were scared.

A giant eye loomed in Kagome's mind and a low voice that both she and Pippin heard telling them that it had finally found them. At first, she felt that eye peering into her, as if rearing her soul an open book, looking for something. What was it looking for? A weakness. She knew as soon as it found in her heart the memories of Legolas, loving images of him flashed in her mind as the eye peered into her. In her mind Kagome clenched her eyes shut and gripped onto her head shouting out, "No! Get out!" _**I have to protect him, **_she'd thought. In her mind, Kagome found the strength to not cower; she shakily stood up to the giant eye and was able to shield her mind from his. She was biting back the tears that wanted to come from the head wrenching pain that came from trying to shield her mind. Kagome used all her strength to summon her voice and yelled at it, "I don't have the jewel!" Her shouts became real as she thrashed against the ground, shouting that same thing as her eyes clenched with terror. "Get the hell out of my mind!" Even with her yelling, Kagome got the feeling that he didn't care, that it was just power he wanted and it was power that she had regardless of the jewel not being in her keeping. In that sinister voice Sauron told her that he wanted her. That she would be his. That she couldn't escape him.

Legolas flew from his deep slumber, drawn by her yells and the evil aura, and hurried to Kagome with worry shining in his silver eyes as Gandalf woke up and ran towards Pippin. Aragorn was up and moving as Gimli stirred from his own sleep. They tried to get the ball away from Pippin and it rolled across the ground until Sesshomaru came in and tossed a blanket over it. Shippo ran to his mother's side. Her body was suddenly as still as death and once more it looked to him like she was in a deep slumber as she had been for thousands of years, the only exception were her open eyes frozen in shock. He jerked Kagome out of Legolas's arms and sniffed her, smelling the enemy around her. His eyes widened at the smell, it smelled so familiar. He buried his nose in her neck and whined like a pup trying to wake its mother, but she didn't stir. At once Shippo and Legolas felt all the fear pool within their hearts, both holding their breath worried beyond reason.

"What's happened to her?" The elf yelled out angrily as Gandalf ran a hand over Pippin's unblinking eyes. As fierce as Legolas sounded inside his heart was frozen with panic. Sesshomaru swept into the room and was by Kagome in an instant. The dog demon reached out to take her from Shippo's hands, Shippo growled, turning beastly, until Sesshomaru growled back. Shippo whined as he handed his mother to the older demon. Sesshomaru was more experienced than Shippo and by now knew the power of words with the magic he had studied. It was very quickly that he conjured up a spell to bring her back. "Priestess caught, it was for naught, come back away from the eye, that means to find and to pry, come back to us friends we wait, leave the monster at the gate," whispered the dog demon. His fingers were over Kagome's eyes as Gandalf was doing something similar with his own magic. All at once both of the little victims woke up. Gandalf wasted no time in questioning them.

"I saw a tree, a white tree in a courtyard of stone, dead and burning," whispered a frightened Pippin as Kagome clutched onto Legolas's arms, she'd been easily transferred out of Sesshomaru's arms and into Legolas's. Shippo was hovering nearby like a guard dog waiting to pounce should Sauron come in at that moment.

The elf ran a hand comfortingly along her back as Kagome made out her own whispers of what she saw, babbling incoherently, her voice strained and there was fright in her eyes that had never been there before. "He wants me! He told me so! I told him I didn't have the jewel, but he wants me! I didn't even touch that ball, but he spoke to me all the same!" Kagome blinked back the tears, she didn't like the feeling she'd felt coming from Sauron. It had been of domination. Legolas's eyes flashed up to Gandalf as the wizard realized the implication of her words where no one else did. They needed to speak to Théoden. Immediately.

* * *

"Pippin and Kagome never lie," stated the wizard looking at the duo. Pippin sat close to his cousin, eyes downcast. Kagome had yet to leave Legolas's arms, not because she needed him to feel safe, but because he wouldn't allow her to leave. It was with all the fear in his life that Legolas had watched her writhe on the floor… and then he'd felt his heart stop beating in his chest when her writhing had stopped completely. He'd been shaken to his very core when she was unmoving, to see her body so still and frozen compared to how lively she was, to hold her cold hand, fear she was dead and there was nothing he could do but let her die so easily… to say it had been the worst thing he'd experienced in his life would be mildly putting it. In that moment, he'd gotten a taste of what it would be like without Kagome in his life and it had shaken him. He would lay down his life to protect her if it came to pass, but one thing was sure, the elf king was fuming with a rage that he'd never felt even when Inuyasha had been around. If he could he would see to it that he drove not an arrow, but a sword right through the enemy's heart. Legolas's chin was propped on her head as Kagome burrowed her face into his comforting chest. His eyes never left Gandalf and his arms never relinquished her from his hold. The wizard walked back and forth in front of Théoden.

"Neither spoke of the ring and Frodo. Both were able to catch a glimpse of the enemy's plans. He wishes to strike the city of Minas Tirith…" The wizard halted in his words before turning his gaze upon Kagome whose eyes bolted up to look at him fearfully from where she was clutched onto by Legolas. She didn't know why the words of Sauron still shook her, but she felt as if he'd threatened her and violated her all at once.

"Though she did not touch the viewing glass, Sauron used Pippin to bring him close enough to latch onto her, for he could sense Kagome nearby," said the wizard with an even voice, knowing all too well that what he was planning on saying next would cause a great disturbance. He weighed his words knowing there was no delicate way to put it. "It appears Sauron's chosen his bride for his world of terror," stated the wizard making Legolas's eyes widen as he clutched onto Kagome.

"I won't let him have her!" The elf viciously thundered, his eyes colder than any had ever seen. Kagome clutched onto Legolas, trying to reassure him that Sauron wouldn't get her. Shippo's hand went to punch a wall and he made a huge indention in the stone as Kouga growled at the thought of Sauron trying to get Kagome. Gimli had already reached over for his axe, as if to head towards Sauron now and single handedly defeat him, and Aragorn's pipe dropped with a clatter. Pippin looked up, no longer fearful for his own life as he was Kagome's, and the two hobbits ran over to her so they stood clutching onto either of her legs while Legolas held onto her. Sesshomaru's face grew grave as what he heard disquieted him. Haldir stood silently alongside his lord, feeling uneasy with the gray aura that seemed to hover around Sesshomaru. Gandalf was glad they hadn't reacted worse. The reason they were probably restraining themselves from further lashing out was probably in part to not scare Kagome or give her reason to fear. Kagome stood still as stone, unmoving with wide eyes. _**Why me? Why am I targeted wherever I go, no matter what time period? What is so damn important about me?**_

"We need to light the beacons of Rohan and fight with Gondor," said Gandalf. "United we can fight him and ward off any fears."

"Why should we come to the aid of those who didn't aid us? What do we owe Gondor?"

"Without their aid he'd easily demolish Minas Tirith and would easier pluck Kagome from us," said Gandalf. Legolas let go of Kagome, leaving her to the comfort of the hobbits, as he strode forward angrily to respond Théoden. She'd never seen Legolas act like this, every stride of his was purposeful and demanding attention, his whole aura exuded power that wasn't to be trifled with. His eyes had a feral look in them almost like a demon's.

"You so easily allow your own pride to come before your species! We are not fighting for just you mortals but for all middle earth," said Legolas walking towards Théoden.

"You speak too rashly-"

"And you speak too calmly," snapped the elf with a strong voice. Legolas ran an aggravated hand through his hair. No one had expected his outburst, it was unlike an elf, but then again with how much he cared for Kagome they should've known that something would happen.

"You speak as a man in love wanting to protect _**one**_ woman-"

"You speak as a man who for his own pride won't protect anyone," snapped Legolas, turning every argument around on Théoden. Legolas had the thing that Théoden didn't, a lifetime listening to people arguing at court and the ability to master how to make one feel horrible using mere words. "Look at her," Legolas cried out pointing at Kagome who though she didn't show her fear looked a shade paler than normal as the hobbits clutched onto her. "She may not be what anyone would imagine as powerful, but she is. With her power by his side he could easily conquer your lands if not more. We need to rise up as one while we have him fearful and unite! I am now a king and have people to protect as well, but I will happily call upon the entirety of my people to help. In fact, with or without your guidance I will do so!"

"I will ride to warn Minas Tirith," said Gandalf, breaking into the argument. Legolas's eyes still bored a hole into Théoden and the king felt all the power of another king upon him in that stare. "I will not go alone though." And with that Gandalf walked over to exchange a few whispers with Aragorn about another path for him to take. Kagome stood quietly not knowing what to do. She slowly walked over to Legolas and outstretched her hand until she grabbed onto his sleeve. The elf broke his gaze away from Théoden and pulled her back into his arms. No one was going to hurt her while he was alive and breathing.

* * *

"I don't want to go," argued Kagome as Legolas went about packing her few items. Gandalf had spoken and said it would be best to take Pippin with him since Sauron believed Pippin had the ring. Gandalf had also briefly mentioned taking Kagome with him, but answered honestly that she would be safe nowhere. The wizard had said that Sauron had probably managed to peak into her heart and see that she wouldn't likely leave Legolas's side anytime soon, making the duo an easy target. Legolas ignored her pleas, giving her a very chilly shoulder, and closed her yellow backpack. He'd already spotted a horde of dark birds, Sauron's spies, flying close to Rohan. There was no doubt whom they had their eyes trained for.

"Kagome it's too dangerous to be with me. He will find you," stated Legolas evenly.

"He could just as easily find me with Pip," she cried out angrily stomping over to unload her bag as Legolas loaded her arrows into her quiver. She began unpacking what he'd just packed. The elf walked over towards her and grabbed onto her hands, pulling them away from undoing what he'd packed. He let go of her and sat down on a bench where their blankets sat, his fists clutched onto the blankets, his face turned away from her. He couldn't look into those eyes, they would undo him.

"Kagome, you will not be put in the line of fire because of your feelings. This is hard for me as well, but you would be a target here for the rest us for you attract peril," he said, hoping that Kagome would see she'd risk the others as well. He used them in his argument mainly to deter her for he knew Kagome didn't like the thought of anyone being hurt because of her. However, he didn't expect her feelings for him to override everything else.

"I'd also be a threat to Minas Tirith, the exact place he plans to go! What a trophy prize that would be! Two for one," she argued, sitting on the bench trying to look at him, but he looked away allowing his long hair to sweep in front of his face. "Demons! Orcs! Monsters! I've fought alongside you and I deserve to keep doing so!"

"I don't want to lose you," he admitted. Though he knew it would hurt her to admonish her so, Legolas would say anything to keep her from leaving. Why couldn't she see that he would suffer from her absence as well? The troubling thing was, they were both arguing with their hearts. "You aren't as skilled with fighting, not with your sword or hand to hand. You're still new to this place and there are things that blessings can't help Kagome! When you're wounded how will that help? You no longer have a jewel to speed your healing abilities and you would be an inconvenience to us should Sauron come after you. You think with the mind of a mortal!"

"So do you," she snapped, grabbing onto his arm and making him face her for once during their argument. "Who are you to argue? You aren't my husband." And though it was something rashly said out of anger, it was the barb that pierced Legolas's heart in their spat.

"You're right. Why would you want to marry me anyway?" He threw back making Kagome's heart drop had those words, she saw the hurt in his eyes that she'd brought and it made her sick inside. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Each measuring out the other, each knowing that there would be some form of resolution to this argument, but neither knowing what it would be. They both knew they didn't want to argue with the other, but it was expected.

Kagome huffed and said, even though the tears fell down her face, "I'm going to tell Gandalf that I'm not going. I will remain by your side even if I'm such a large _inconvenience._" With his words thrown back at him, Kagome walked off, slamming the door behind her, and leaning against it in the hallway for a moment. Legolas could hear her tears hit the floor and felt his heart cracking. He hated her tears, but he loathed even more the thought of her being captured for being with him. The battle at Helm's Deep was child's play to what would ensue when they really faced the enemy and the enemy would no doubt come after him to get to her. He wanted her to go to safety, to Aman the Undying Lands, or Minas Tirith, but at the same time didn't want to part with her. Legolas went to lean against the door, knowing that she was on the other side. His hand went to touch the door, as if he could comfort her through it, he could feel his own heart breaking as he pounded on the door with a fist. Though he'd counted on her pain from his words and had counted on painful rebukes from her, he hadn't realized how his heart would feel. It was if someone had just gutted his heart from his body to hear her crying because of him.

This wasn't something they were going to resolve easily, but she knew something that still needed saying, no matter how angry she was at him… though now wasn't the time. Kagome regretted her barbs at him and feared he would never talk to her. She sighed against the door, wishing for nothing but his arms around her, before she wiped away her tears and stood up to her full height. The determined priestess marched away from the door towards where Gandalf was no doubt hurrying Pippin into packing. Kagome forced herself every step of the way, her sorrow in her eyes over her spat with Legolas, and she caught Shippo's attention who followed right after her. Shippo reached for her, but Kagome took a step back. Right now, she didn't want to be coddled by anyone unless it was Legolas apologizing or resolving things with her.

"What happened mama?"

"He wants me to go." Kagome said with hurt shining in her eyes at the thoughts that she'd become such an inconvenience to the one she loved. Shippo leaned against the wall and let out a sigh as he shook his head. The truth was that Shippo knew she wouldn't even be safe in the stronghold of Minas Tirith. He'd come close to asking Sesshomaru to take her on his cloud to Aman where the rest of the elves were going for safety, at least there she would be far away from the enemy.

"Obviously you don't want to go mama. You're still as stubborn as ever thinking with _this_," Shippo reached out and poked her where her heart was.

"I'm glad you understand-" Kagome said sarcastically slapping his finger away as she began walking off.

"Hell, I wish I could send you to safety, but you're your own woman. At Helm's Deep we tried hiding you with the others and what do you do? Find a way back," stated Shippo with a shrug as he kept his pace with his mother. He knew that when his mother was aggravated she either went for a walk to cool off or sat in the hot springs, and since the latter was gone walking was her only option. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall." Kagome paused in her steps and sighed, hand holding her head where she felt a migraine coming. Shippo scratched his head as he watched her, an idea running around in his mind waiting for her to give the signal for him to help. "You really do love him don't you mama?" Kagome nodded her head. All of a sudden Kagome felt Shippo's fingers grasp her hand and tug her along as he walked briskly ahead of her.

"Shippo? Where are you taking me?"

"To fix things! Damn it all if you don't live happily ever after! If that elf wants you to go so bad and you want to stay than I'm going to fix things," he said with a heavy sigh, as if dreading what he was about to do. Shippo mustered up his courage as his little mother gave him an odd look wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"But we can't have it both ways," bickered Kagome.

"Mama, by now you should know that nothings impossible," he stated.

* * *

Even though it had been such a short time stayed in one place the time for it to end had come. There was no rest for those trying to defeat evil that was always on the move. Kagome packed her yellow bag, it had been stitched in ripped places by Rin, and snapped the top shut. She'd made sure to get what herbs she could into her pack, though her medicine kit was no longer full of her futuristic healing it was now full of the stuff dated in the time period she was in. It sort of felt final as Kagome threw the empty box of bandages into the fire, she had known she'd never go back, but to watch that last box burn gave her a sense of finality. She smiled softly as she wrapped up the herbs in a napkin and placed them in little parts of the medical kit. As one way ended another began. And she wasn't even going to bring the yellow bag with her, by now the enemy knew she carried it. So, taking the pictures out and sliding them into her pocket, she headed towards Shippo to give the bag to him. She'd already packed her own belongings that she wanted to keep, but couldn't bring with her, in a trunk at Rin's house. She still had a few things left to do before she "left."

* * *

Legolas stood quietly watching as Kagome rode alongside a horse just as fast as Shadowfax who galloped beside her horse with Pippin and Gandalf. They'd left for the three days journey to Minas Tirith and with their departure about half of the birds had left to spy upon them. "She didn't even bid goodbye. Could she have been so mad?" Legolas murmured quietly to himself remembering the harsh look that Kagome had given him as she'd swung up skillfully onto the horse. Kagome had set her face forward and hadn't glanced back at him as she'd departed. He'd run up towards one of the watchtowers, hoping vainly she'd look back and wave, something to make his heart feel less heavy. Legolas was lost in his thoughts, not knowing that a male elf soldier stood just behind him for they had crept very quietly. The soldier studied Legolas, pondering on whether or not to let their presence be known to the king or whether it would be best to keep it a secret. In the end the soldier took a step forward.

"Of course she's mad at you, but you can't believe that would stop her from saying goodbye," stated the voice making Legolas snap to attention as he turned his head around to see Kagome staring at him clad in male attire, her hair was covered with a metal helmet so as to hide her from recognition, but he knew upon seeing her feminine face peer out from under the metal. She may have looked like a boy in his teens with dirt streaked across her nose for an added 'masculinity' affect, but that face was one he'd stared at many a time.

"What're you…?" Legoals immediately tore his eyes away from her, scarcely able to believe it, as he watched the other Kagome ride off. Surely he'd seen Kagome mount onto that horse without so much as a glance back at him.

"Shippo is a very realistic shape shifter," said Kagome striding over to rest her elbows on the wall as she watched the riders traveling farther and farther away. Legolas's mouth hung agape at this news. "It was his gift, a way to say that he approved of us," she stated resting her chin on her arms as she watched her son begin to turn into a little dark speck on the horizon. She wiped a tear away from her face, without knowing it she'd grown so accustomed to Shippo's presence, having been with it while stationed to the tree and thereafter, she felt her heart weeping at the sight of him leaving. She really was a mother for she cried when she watched her child ride away; knowing that she may never see him again. But Kagome knew, that like with every child her Shippo needed to be without her and go on his own somewhere. "He didn't say good bye to you because he's mad that he has to leave his sweetheart Valeigh," she said with a faint smile.

Legolas reached out to touch her shoulder and she shied away from him. "I'm still a little angry," she stated evenly, "like my son said, even if I care for you I am my own woman. That's something that was engrained in me in my future, it's who I am." Legolas nodded his head, but took the fact that she was talking to him a good sign, even if it displeased him to have made her sour.

"There is still a flaw in your solution," spoke the elf king as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms to keep from reaching out to her. "If Sauron knows of us and our feelings towards each other he will look to anyone around myself before he thinks you've gone. Notice half of his spies remain," he said nodding in the direction towards the birds flying in the sky. "Even if _Kagome_ has gone to Minas Tirith, he'd be a little wary."

"I've a simple solution," Kagome stated walking up to his face, staring at him from under her helmet. "Since I'm _inconvenient_ anyway I shall spend my pursuits in practicing with the other soldiers to become a better fighter, meaning I won't be seen much in your company. I am nothing but a foot soldier now. One of your armed guard." And with that Kagome walked right by Legolas and he felt himself spurned.

* * *

Two days had passed since Gandalf, Pippin, and _Kagome_ had left. Aragorn was waiting; he knew that Gandalf would do what other's wouldn't think of doing. He prayed and fervently hoped that soon the beacons would be lit. All the while his thoughts drifted towards Arwen, Éowyn had ceased bothering him after the shame she'd brought upon herself for falsely accusing Kagome. Aragorn found it quite a relief not to have her attentions; he couldn't bear it if Éowyn fixed him stew again. That woman was no cook.

Legolas sat thinking, his eyes lingering on the soldiers as they practiced. Kagome fit right in with the males. She'd pretended to be a guy enough times and now she was trying to prove to Legolas that she wouldn't be found out so she was trying even harder. Haldir had explained to the other soldiers that she joined them from Elrond's men, most of which had decided to leave for Aman. If anyone had any questions about this small male they didn't raise them. Even if some suspected who she really was they didn't say anything, knowing that if the soldier was Kagome she would more than likely become their queen within time. What he'd loathed most was that Kagome had taken to sleeping a few feet away from him. Sure, at least she wasn't sleeping in the room Théoden had offered to his guards, but he still felt chilled by it.

Haldir came to sit beside his ward. "What're you thinking upon your highness?"

"I know not when I'm watched or when I'm not." He said, eyes flickering to the birds that prowled the fields below them as if pecking at tid bits. "I'm thinking of my people, it is time to move them, though it will be a long journey. He would never suspect how close…" Legolas's words died off as he glanced towards the men meaningfully. He feared the unaccounted balls, who knew what was looking at them and if they could hear.

"M'lord I propose you gather your men and leave this instant," Haldir said louder than Legolas wanted him to. He noted a few of the birds stopped walking down the hill and tilted their heads as if to listen. Legolas glared at his tutor wondering if he knew the meaning of silence, but there was a light in his eyes. Haldir was up to something.

"It is about three month's journey on foot."

"You're forgetting someone. For elves already tread easily, as softly as if they were stepping on a cloud, other beings do so as well," stated Haldir looking up at the clouds in the sky. His words were cryptic, but when Legolas got his meaning his eyes snapped wide.

"Is that possible?"

"He will know we are on the move when my guards and myself gone missing, he may try to attack us by land or air," said Legolas. Haldir reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf of paper and a piece of charcoal. His nimble fingers hastily scribbled across it an answer to Legolas's musings: _**Meet in the wolf's den upon the closing of night. Bring your closest soldier.**_

"Though I do wish you'd do Théoden a favor and visit Faramir requesting help before you left," said Haldir conversationally before he got up and walked away. Legolas scrunched up his brow and slid the paper into his pocket. Just what his guardian was up to was beyond him.

* * *

Legolas had gotten Merry to pass along the message to Kagome, and so it was at night that they made their way side by side to Kouga's home on the outskirts of Rohan. As soon as they came to the small fence surrounding part of Kouga's home Kagome froze. "What is it?" She pointed towards the crows in the trees and glared them down. So Sauron _was _suspicious of them. However, upon a closer examination every time a black crow descended as if it were going to fly close to the home and perch on a windowsill, it was knocked back with a heavy force and sent flapping away if not disintegrating into dust. Sesshomaru had charmed the place a long time ago, when Kouga and Rin had first settled down, it was the only safe place in Rohan from peering eyes and ears. Kagome stood up and marched Legolas towards the hut, following protocol and pretending to be a guard of his, walking behind Legolas with weapons drawn. As soon as they made it into the house they leaned against the door and both sighed in relief. Kagome took off her helmet for what seemed like the first time in forever. In this house Sauron was blind and deaf. Her hair was plastered to her head in the most awful of hat hair, but she was happy to feel the air on her hair at last.

Haldir looked up from where he sat next to his lord, Rin was stirring a large cauldron of soup, and Kouga was rocking Laikalas in his arms. "Any plans?" Kagome asked as she set down the helmet and went to sit on a pile of furs. Legolas remained standing, eyes trained on his long time tutor. Neither Kagome nor Legolas had spoken to each other since he'd found out that she was his guard, aside from quick glances at each other things were tense. She knew he didn't want her involved; he wanted her carted off to the Undying Lands where most of Elrond's people were heading.

"Mirkwood's people need to be moved. They will do so by their king's command, they won't trust a message," said Haldir rising from his feet to stand. "You and she cannot be at the same place. We've already _separated_ you two," he said, his meaning about Shippo who'd left as Kagome. "But you, my prince, remain and therefore will receive scrutiny no matter how far you are apart from Kagome. As far as Sauron is concerned he will believe there's always the chance that she will return to you."

"Speak already your plans. If this meeting is so secretive than I assume we've got little time to talk," replied Legolas, hating how riddles were always offered to him. Normally this was the way of learning in his race, but now it was becoming bothersome the more time he spent with Kagome realizing that at some moments even immortals didn't have all the time in the world.

"We get rid of you," said Kinta as he walked out of his room, wolves flanking his legs. Kinta held a helmet identical to Kagome's in his hand and he wore armor exactly like her own… it was really tight on him, as if he'd forced himself into wearing a size of armor that was Kagome's. Kinta was hoping to get this over with fast, he felt he could barely breathe in the armor. "If Kagome can have doubles so can you."

"With the exception of your facial features, you and Haldir look alike and speak alike," said Kouga as he held Laikalas in his arms. She was playing with her chubby fingers with his ponytail.

"Luckily, there's someone in here with a spell book as old as my father," chimed Kinta. For that comment Kinta received a whack on the head from Kouga tossing a book at him. When Kinta turned around to glare at his immature father his dad was staring back at him with wide eyes and pointing at the giggling baby in his arms. Kinta rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Legolas, regarding him with cold eyes. He didn't like the fact that the two were fighting; it disturbed him especially when soon they would be left alone together for quite a long time. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to glance at Haldir as he instructed him. "You shall leave by the cover of darkness and shall do all in your power to be seen as you make your way for Lothlorien." Sesshomaru looked over at Legolas and Kagome. "You and Kagome shall leave in broad daylight doing nothing in your power and yet remain hidden." With those words and a twinkle in his eyes, a cloud of air gathered in Sesshomaru's hands, twirling around in his fingers to demonstrate something to them. This would be the most interesting thing he'd done for some time. It was easy to fool Naraku or Inuyasha, but here Sesshomaru had a worthy advisory to trick… Sauron.

* * *

The travel worn spell book was snapped shut, the section on altering figures sealed away with a deft crack. He'd gathered the incantation he'd needed to memorize. It seemed that Sesshomaru could be as great of a wizard as Gandalf, then again, he'd begun dabbling in magic all for the sake of Kagome and it was with magic that she'd been sent here. These spells had been ancient and used by Kaede long ago, and the book had only ever been open one other time, when Kagome had been sleeping against a tree. It seemed fitting that this book was brought out to help her as it had once done so before.

For the spell the necessary items were something belonging to the person with whom you desired to appear as. Haldir had taken one of Legolas's belts and snapped it around his waist. Just in case anyone thought Legolas's guard was indeed Kagome, Kinta had taken something that had made her blush beat red. The contents Kagome had emptied from her bag were kept in a trunk in this house, some of her things being a bathing suit and her last bra that had been tucked safely away. Kagome was now wearing bindings, but that didn't stop her from fighting tooth and nail when Kinta had lifted up the lacy underwear on a clawed finger. She'd tried to chase after Kinta, Legolas holding her around the waist trying to keep her from getting at her lovely undergarment he'd had the pleasure of seeing her in. But she'd resigned herself into believing Kinta actually wouldn't go through with it when she explained what the bra was for. There was no way in hell a grown man was going to put that on… or at least she'd thought that.

It was with a mixture of sheer humiliation that Kagome blanched when Kinta walked out of his parent's room, adorning the bra that hadn't been spelled upon yet, around his broad chest. He held the top of his small bit of armor in his hand as he stared down at his chest. Rin couldn't stop her laughter when her son asked, "Why do women wear these things? It's really constricting."

"You're stretching it out you brute," Kagome cried reaching out to try and undo the clasp, but Legolas reigned her back. Lord help her it was odd enough seeing a guy wearing her bra. Most would've thought that Legolas would've been unsettled that Kinta was wearing something that had fit so snugly on her person, but really he was looking at his benefit. She was no longer wearing that cursed device he had trouble opening. Kinta had tossed her his bandana and Kagome had grudgingly placed it around her head, glaring at the man wearing her bra. Legolas had taken one of Haldir's rings and slipped it upon his finger.

Sesshomaru wasted no time and gave no warning when he cast the spell. Four figures toppled to their knees as they felt the change for the first time happening upon them. Their backs shifted, legs grew out or shortened, faces shifted under their very hands. Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be a comfortable process the first time, he'd read that it would be easier thereafter, but he hadn't felt on warning them of the pain. Giving them a reason to be hesitant wouldn't have been wise.

Kagome was the first one to stand up, stretching on her long legs, feeling herself towering above the floor. She'd never been this tall in her life and it took some getting used to. Kagome glanced down at herself… or in this case himself.

"Yuck. I'm a boy," she breathed glancing down at the suit of small armor she still adorned. Kouga couldn't stop snickering. It didn't help that Kagome had distinctively heard her boy shorts ripping at the seems underneath. Kagome felt herself whining as she realized her last pair of futuristic panties had ripped in the process with Kinta's large hips. Her lack of feminine breasts felt entirely odd for she knew they should be there, but they weren't. It was uncomforting to say the least that her bouncy breast were no longer existent. And the fact that her hips were no longer curvy, but boxy… Kagome tripped over her humongous feet and toppled over.

"You forgot Kagome had to change into a bigger suit of armor," Rin scolded, swatting her father figure on the arm for his absence of mind. Rin clucked her tongue at her father as she ran into Kinta's room and came back with a spare set of his clothes. Her son had the preparation time to have gotten a suit of armor, but Kagome hadn't been warned as he had. "Here, go put these on in my room." Kagome took off for the room, complaining how she would no longer have any support when she was a woman. When she glanced down at the items in her hands she called out to Rin, "Where's the underwear?"

"What?" Rin asked, going into the room to stare at Kagome.

"You know, the thing for your…" Kagome pointed down and felt the blush rise to her cheeks. "Stuff."

"Men don't wear any," stated Rin with hands on her hips as she helped Kagome out of the small armor and saw what she was talking about when her gaze flickered over the boy shorts. Rin shook her head and went to find a pair of what looked to be shorts, possibly bloomers. She handed them to Kagome.

"They won't hold me well," said Kagome looking down at the loose cloth.

"Women wear chemises and not much more. These are the most comfortable bottoms I can find. My kids wear them to swim in," sighed Rin patting Kagome's bottom and walking out of the room, leaving Kagome to dress.

Meanwhile, Kinta looked down at his own body. The bra was beautiful across his chest and for one moment he felt all the weight of having a chest come down on him. He'd never had something that could alter the way he looked down for every time he glanced down they were there, almost blocking the view of his feet. Kinta was oddly fascinated and when he jumped and saw them bounce his father whacked him upside the head and forced Kinta to bind his chest and put on his suit of armor. The armor finally fit him just right.

"You're lucky the elf is preoccupied with his own thoughts otherwise he would've clocked you for that," chided Kouga.

"Pops…," Kinta said in a high voice, for his voice had changed as well with his body. His caramel brown eyes looked at his father as if it were an epiphany he'd yet to actually consider even though he'd known all along what he was getting into. "I'm a girl."

"I know son," said Kouga shaking his head at this newfound fact. He now had a new daughter. Kagome came huffing back in as Kinta was looking at his new backside and trailing a hand over the spot where his tail should be. He felt an almost ghost feeling, as if it were there but he couldn't touch it. It was like when you had ghost pains, but there was nothing to do about it. Kagome had a hard enough time trying to hurry into a spare set of Kinta's clothes without looking down, she did not want to know what went on down there with the half demon's anatomy, but her mortification reached a new all time high when she saw Kinta touching himself… or in this case herself.

"Keep your hands off my body," Kagome said shaking a finger at him. "No touching yourself inappropriately and don't look down your shirt!"

"Take all the fun out of it Kags," Kinta groaned as he felt a hard thwack hit him upside the head from a bow. Kinta turned to glare at Legolas, but Legolas was pointing to the new Haldir who was glowered back at Kinta. Kinta groaned a very feminine sound and clutched his head, running a hand through his short lovely tresses. This was going to get confusing really fast.

Kagome shook her head at the lengths they were resorting to when she felt something hit her leg. Kagome's eyes perked up as she turned her head to look down at a wagging tail. She reached out and grabbed hold of it. "I have a tail," she cried out with giddy joy as she touched the soft fur. Kagome ran around in a little circle before grabbing it gently in astonishment. She could feel it, the muscles twitching to wag, a whole new appendage she'd never had before.

"You've always had a tail," grumbled Kinta as his hand went to touch his own rear admiringly.

"I said hands off," Kagome thundered letting go of her furry appendage. Kouga was going to need that thing Kagome called therapy after this. The role reversal was throwing his sanity off with the fact that his 'son' was acting like a woman and infuriated with 'Kagome.' There was also the fact that 'Kagome' seemed to have dropped her intelligence level and wanted nothing more to do than to touch herself like any adolescent male. Kouga's world had turned upside down.

"No fair! You're touching mine," he argued. Pointing at Kagome's hands, which were still playing with the fur. "And don't you dare say it isn't the same thing, our tails are sensitive." Kagome got what he meant when Kinta reached over and tugged on it. Kagome yelped and blushed for it felt as if someone hadn't pinched her bottom but full on slapped it.

"Sorry," she murmured blushing. 'Haldir' looked at his mentor, eyes roving over the figure before him. It was odd to see oneself in the eyes of another, particularly odd to stare at your own face and be able to reach out and touch 'yourself.' The real Legolas turned serious eyes upon his real Kagome and asked her, "Are my ears really that pointy?" Kagome didn't answer him, she'd been silent to him since their argument, but now that things were unfolding before her she knew she couldn't treat him with indifference much longer. Whatever was planned for them she was going to be with him, that much was certain. And she didn't exactly want anything to happen to them without an apology made or at least both of them on better grounds.

"Told yah his ears were weird," cried out Kinta in triumph, his voice sounding like Kagome's as he did so. The real Kagome walked over towards her Legolas and stared down at him, it was odd being taller than the guy you loved, even weirder that he was in a different form. Even odder when you were supposed to still be mad at him. Kagome reached out and touched his cheek, pulling her hand back. Her heart knew it was him and yet her mind rebelled for he looked like Haldir.

"Alas, you should be in my boots Kagome," he murmured quietly as if his mind were on the same track. She had no clue though how his heart had beat to know that she acknowledged him once more, even if she was in Kinta's body. Though he had a time trying not to cringe went Kagome reached out to touch him in Kinta's body. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. He cared for her and she was in the body of a male that he particularly didn't like. "This will be hard adjusting to."

"This will be hard explaining to Aragorn, Merry, and Gimli," replied Kagome rolling her eyes. She reached up and trailed her fingers through her high ponytail. She'd forgotten what it was like to have long hair, it had been so long. All of a sudden she wished she'd never cut her hair. Kagome missed the length and now that she knew she was no copy of Kikyou and that she cared for someone who just saw her as herself... now that she knew who she was she was ready to look as she once had. She was far more certain of herself than she had been when she'd awoken.

"You shall leave last with me Legolas," said Sesshomaru as he walked over and handed Kagome a map. Kagome placed the map in her wolf pelt finding that Kinta had pockets sewn into it. She froze when she heard Sesshomaru's next words. "You shall stay the night Kagome. Upon morning Rin and you shall go to him. Understood?"

Kagome's eyes met Legolas's own, even though they weren't in their own bodies she knew what he was thinking. It had been a long time since they'd been separated by a great distance, even one so small as the outskirts of Rohan to the castle. And this was just one night.

Kouga got up, facing this weird new perspective as a man and instructed the new 'Kagome' and 'Legolas.' "You both already know what to do after Sesh and Leggo walk outta here. Gather your men and leave tonight for Faramir, as if to seek his help for Théoden before heading towards Elrond's. It'll be a nice long goose chase." The two nodded. Their men wouldn't even know what was happening for this was to remain with this group and the Fellowship. The Fellowship wouldn't even be alerted until later that night when Sesshomaru felt it was safe to do so.

"Under no circumstances are you to take off your items," instructed Sesshomaru, particularly to Haldir and Kinta who stood there masquerading as Legolas and the foot soldier that Kagome had been dressing as. They were the decoys. "If you wish to do so do it at night."

"Don't forget that you have new names," said Kouga, looking hard at all of them. "If any of you slip up it could doom the others. It isn't a game; lives are at stake."

Sesshomaru gave them each a small rock, a piece of quarts really that was clear as day. Once in their hands the pieces of rock turned a bright red. "When you're free from the eyes of the enemy it shall be clear once more and you shall be free to take off your items," instructed Rin who'd placed the spell upon the rocks. She'd had her fair share of practice with that spell book and had wanted to contribute, so she'd thought of something practical and useful that neither her father nor Kouga had thought of. "But do so sparingly for you never know what may happen."

* * *

Kagome and Legolas moved over, daring to peek out the window as Kinta and Haldir left in their new forms. Half of the birds flapped their wings and silently, one by one, began to trail after the duo who were leaving as quickly as possible, heading towards where Legolas's soldiers rested within Rohan. Just a few of the birds remained, it was clear that Sauron was paying no expenses when it came to watching their every move to make sure Kagome wasn't with them. To anyone watching Haldir and Kinta it would appear that Legolas and his foot soldier had no time to lose and were on a mission. That's how Sesshomaru had wanted it. He smirked as Kagome quickly let go of the curtains, letting the thin crack close as she moved to stand away from the windows.

Sesshomaru looked over at Legolas, in Haldir's body, waiting for him to give him a nod that he was ready to leave. Just as Legolas stepped forward Kagome grabbed his arm and tore off her bandana, releasing the illusion that shifted around her and faded to reveal her own body. She grabbed hold of him for support before her hands flew down to catch the wide skirt before it fell. Kagome hunched her shoulders so her top wouldn't slide down too much. Her free hand jerked on Legolas's armor and she kissed 'Haldir' flat on the lips, a quick peck. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and averted his eyes. Most would assume it was him giving them privacy, while in reality it was odd for him to see another kissing Haldir, even if it weren't his own Haldir.

"I'm still a little sore over our earlier words, but I'll see you in the morning Leggy," she whispered, a hand cupping his cheek. He didn't have a moment to spare as Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and led him out of the house. The sooner this mission was accomplished the sooner their lives could go back to normal… or at least semi-normal.

* * *

Kagome sat back on the furry rug, since she was at Rin and Kouga's house it was safe to not wear the bandana. She was eating a hearty bowl of soup and dipping in a piece of bread into the bowl, not knowing when the next time would be when she'd get a home cooked meal. Constantly her life was on the move. She should be used to this, her legs were, but Kagome longed for the day when she would get to rest and settle down with a family like Rin and Kouga had done. Sure Kouga had a busy life as a rider or Rohan, but it was as normal of a life as Kagome had witnessed. She wanted to have that with someone one day. A family, a kitchen, a home were things she wanted… not stopping to sleep somewhere in the woods or at an inn. Kagome nibbled on the bread, the warmth of the soup seeped into it with pieces of meat stuck on the end. She wondered how Legolas and Sesshomaru would tell the others. But then her mind was troubled with something else. They would be alone on their journey to his homeland. Just her and him. And her hormones. All of a sudden Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and she immediately downed her food with some cold water. Kagome sat there, her thoughts heavy for a long series of passing moments, her eyes floating to Rin wondering if she should talk to her. It was the perfect time, Kouga was out of the house not able to butt in and Kinta was gone being a decoy. Kagome chewed over her bottom lip; she didn't know when she would get another moment to speak to a girl much less act like one.

"Rin," she squeaked causing the other woman to look up from where she'd been sitting at the edge of the pelt that was the rug in her home. Rin had been drawing a picture to add to the collection that was in the back of her closet. She enjoyed drawing her family members and her eyes had been focused on Kagome, smooth lines moving across because Rin was scared. For so long she'd witnessed the priestess sleeping against the tree and Rin had an odd foreboding that she needed to get more pictures drawn of Kagome awake. It was as if she were fearful that Kagome would go back to the tree again and disappear once more. Kouga had been rushed to Rohan, believing they would need him to help explain things to the Fellowship, that and his wife had forgotten she'd left her sewing there. Always the willing husband with quick legs he'd gone to fetch it for her. Laikalas slept peacefully in her crib in her parent's room, so as not to disturb the sleep of her siblings in the adjoining room. Should Laikalas waken Rin would be up in there before the baby could cry.

Kagome had come to Rin to seek out her advice before anything happened, not knowing that Legolas was doing likewise with Kouga. Rin smirked widely as she saw Kagome's eyes drifting to her once more, Kagome had constantly been wearing an expression that said she was trying to find a way to ask a question. "You might as well spit it out before a cat gets your tongue… or in this case an elf," teased Rin as she placed down her charcoal. Her fingers were black from drawing. Kagome noticed as Rin smoothed out her dress that Rin's stomach was slowly smoothing out from having the child.

Kagome blurted it out before she could reform what it was she wanted to say. "I'm mad at Legolas-"

"Aye, so I've seen little soldier," said Rin as she tugged on Kagome's hair. Rin recognized the first fight from the couple for what it was, a test of what they were worth together. She hoped they'd get through this little squabble. Unknown to the elf and priestess, Rin and Kouga were currently arguing because of the duo. Rin had heard Kagome's points and sided with her and Kouga had sided with Legolas's points therefore striking up an argument between the duo which came out with the end being Kouga slept on a pallet in the den with his wolves while his kids giggled that he was in the "doghouse."

"I think this argument has given me time to think because… I love Legolas, but don't know if I just want to jump his bones because of that or because of hormones." Instantly Kagome covered her mouth, her face transforming to a pink hue. Rin giggled and went to sit closer to Kagome, plopping comfily right beside her, a hand snaking to hold Kagome's in a sisterly bond.

"Is that all? I take it you're wanting to…" She let her voice trail off as Kagome bashfully nodded her head against Rin's shoulder. It was nice to talk to another woman like this. In her time it would've been normal to talk about men and sex and love, it was an open discussion that she remembered could be discussed at lunch or even the store. Answers could be bought with a simple magazine or found on the internet. Here, if you wanted to speak of sex it was speaking in privacy.

"Dammit," cursed Kagome. "I want to! But I'm scared." It was something she'd had trouble admitting to even herself. She shouldn't be scared, shoot, her friends had done it a few times so she shouldn't feel so bashful. She was from the future where things like this were casual and where everyone was open with the subject. "I barely understand myself. And I don't want to do this because of some lusty feelings that's been repressed from being stuck to a tree. I hate thinking that, because no matter how old I am, I'm still a teenager."

"Never question your feelings," said Rin squeezing Kagome's fingers gently, "You may be a teenager but you were forced to grow up quick. Besides, I know things were different in your original time, but it's odd for you not to have a husband in this time. You were ready to marry Inuyasha, if you were ready to do all that entails than you need to ask yourself if you're ready to do that for Legolas? In this time women of your age are already on their second child. I was seventeen when I went to Kouga." Rin admitted to Kagome making Kagome's eyes blink wide in shock. At the very fact that Kouga was still alive was something to say since Rin's care taker was Sesshomaru of all people. "Papa was mad, but he knew Kouga loved me and I had to explain to him my feelings."

"Do you think… he understands that I'm hesitant?" Kagome had been wondering if he'd noticed how she'd restrained herself sometimes. There was that one time when they could've gone further, hell, they needn't have gone back to the room where Gimli had slept, they could've found somewhere else.

"Men are lucky if they understand a little bit. They understand nothing even if they're staring it in the eyes and they're timing is atrocious. Kouga took so long asking me to marry him I thought I'd have to strangle him and was practically crying because he was so slow at it," said Rin patting Kagome's back. Kagome sighed. "You love him and you want him… I see no problem in this. What're you scared of?"

"I've never…" Kagome's hands fumbled with her words as her hand gripped onto Rin's. "…I've never done this… and I want to know if it will change the relationship?"

Well she sure as hell needed to tell him. If not now than she knew not when. Of course timing was everything, but she wished her timing was at a moment when she didn't have to masquerade in a man's body and when Legolas had his own face.

"Of course it will, for the worst or the better, you've no way of knowing. But after watching you two like I have with Kouga… it looks something akin to our relationship," said Rin wistfully. "It's a risk you have to take in love." After a while of thinking Kagome nodded her head as she came to a decision. She loved him. She was more than ready to show him, but that didn't stop her from her curiosity, especially since she now had a female friend to confide in.

"The first time… I hear it hurts."

"It does, but believe me when I say it will eventually go away and be replaced with something you do not want to miss," confided Rin as she brushed back Kagome's hair, tucking it behind her ears. Rin gave a small smirk and said something that made Kagome laugh at her own foolish fears. "If it didn't feel good do you think I'd have so many children?" Kagome actually found herself giggling for it was true, Kouga and Rin couldn't keep their hands off each other. Rin had to be right. Besides, she felt in her heart that she was ready to try and go further with Legolas should it be the right moment.

"So… how do you like him to treat-"

"Rough," answered Rin without hesitation. Kagome blanched, she hadn't planned on asking _that _question! She wanted to know how Rin liked him to treat her after things were done… like cuddling and such. Rin couldn't hold in the laughter from looking at Kagome's expression. "Believe me; I believe this will strengthen your relationship with him. And if it doesn't, than he's a fool and my son's still very much available."

"Rin!" Kagome batted Rin's shoulder.

"What? If he does anything to anger you, feel free to talk to my son. I believe Kinta would flirt recklessly with you just to see Legolas green with envy." Rin patted Kagome's head before spying the brush poking out of Kagome's fur pelt. Kagome had moved it to the pocket along with her bathing bottle. They were small gifts that she didn't want to part with. Rin lifted up the brush and stared at Kagome's hair, raising a brow at the lack of long hair. Kagome sighed and said, "I wish it were long again."

"I told you not to cut it so short," chided the mother hen, shaking her head as she placed the brush back into Kagome's fingers. "Well, I can't have you bemoaning your hair." Rin got up and promptly moved over towards the spell book. She opened it and ran her fingers over a few pages before finding what she wanted. Sesshomaru had told her time and time again that the spell book wasn't to be used for trivial matters, but clearly he'd never been a girl in his life so he didn't know how important a woman's hair was.

"Rin?"

"Trust me Kagome," smirked the little wife, looking very much like her husband with that trade mark grin.

* * *

"Has she finally bitten off your tongue so you can't speak?" Kouga asked as he hefted himself up into a chair at one of the watch towers. Legolas was wearing a dark cloak and still wore his ring, masked in Haldir's appearance for precautions. The rock he had sat glowing white, from where he sat it in a crevice in the tower. The birds had stopped swarming around him and Sesshomaru, finding them to be as indifferent as usual and nothing odd in the manner that they acted. He was more than sure that they were now flocking after Kinta and Haldir who had left together under an hour ago with his soldiers. Legolas looked as if he wanted to speak, as if there were a burning question on his mind, as soon as Kouga had sat near him. The wolf had come up here to check on Legolas, after dutifully finding his beloved's sewing. Legolas picked up a crumbled piece of rock from the watch tower wall and played with it nervously in his fingers.

It took a few minutes and a yawn from Kouga before Legolas finally spoke up. "We argued," he said simply, but he needed no more words to that for Kouga knew all too well. Sleeping on a pallet on the floor wasn't nearly as comfortable as cuddling with his Rin-tin on the bed.

"Aye, and you cost me sleep from a warm bed pointy ears. Rin sides with your woman and I side with you. It must be something about women ganging up together like a pack of wolves," stated Kouga running a hand through his hair. Even if his woman and his little 'sister,' at least that's how he saw Kagome, were humans they were very much like those around them. They had demonic traits, territorial, fierce, willing to fight tooth and nail for what they wanted, siding together in their female packs against the males. He figured it must've come from years traveling with demons. Then again, he could see some elf in Kagome now that she sang more, her footsteps were becoming lighter, her ability with the bow had never been questioned, and she was very surreal... especially with that little tree talent she had, the only people he knew who talked to trees were elves. Kouga could see where Legolas was coming from and he would've done the same thing to keep Rin from doing something that would endanger her life. Legolas glanced once more at the clear rock before he spoke his mind, keeping his tone quiet just in case.

"Even if I'm angry at her I care for her… and I want to get closer." He no longer had a father figure to talk to and even when he had his father would've never spoken of such matters with him. Sure elves spoke of marital problems within their own families, but elves rarely spoke of sex so this was entirely new to Legolas.

"Ah! You want to bump toes with my little sis," sang Kouga with such a loud voice that Legolas threw the rock at him. Kouga grunted at the contact the rock made on his head, but couldn't' stop the snaking grin. It was about damn time someone made a woman out of Kagome, he'd been waiting for her happiness to come, looking forward to it as much as he'd looked forward to his own union with Rin. Kouga knew it came with him and Rin having been friends with Kagome since before the incident, they cared for Kagome and had counted the years waiting for her to wake up, it was exciting to see his blessing on her finally panning out when he'd once feared he'd never live to see the day. "What's stopping you pointy ears? You're closer to her than any man's been."

"I want to… well, I want her permanently," he admitted as he leaned against the rock wall. It seemed fitting talking to Kouga about this, at least with Kouga there would be no confusion over who loved her like there had been with Shippo. Kouga let out a long whistle at this before dropping the legs of his chair and walking over to clamp a hand on Legolas's shoulder, knocking the elf off balance and making him trip over his own two feet and sending him sprawling on his knees. Sometimes Kouga forgot his own strength. Legolas sat there on the ground for a moment before admitting quietly, his voice Haldir's, but his words all his own, "I don't know when to ask."

"Oh you'll know," said Kouga, lifting up Legolas and helping him sit on one of the chairs up there. Kouga was very much in his urban nature. Father mode came out as if he were talking to one of his sons about girls; he'd already had that chat many times. "You see, we understand everything if we just look closely, especially when it comes to timing. I made Rin wait a bit, knew she needed time to see how great I was, and she was practically weeping with joy when I asked her."

"I've never done this… Will it change the relationship?"

"Of course, but you can't see the future," Kouga said giving Legolas a look that said 'duh.' "However, I've a good feeling about you. I think you're the fated string."

"Fated string?" Legolas murmured. It was an odd choice of words he'd never heard.

"Something we believe where we came from." Kouga scratched his chin as he remembered the old saying that a string of fate brought two people together no matter what time or obstacles. It was the idea that love was planned out for two people and if they were meant to be nothing would prevent their love. "I think you two have it." Though Kouga took a little credit when it came to their relationship, but he was more than sure had Kagome not been stuck to a tree something would've happened to have brought her to Legolas. They really were the right match for each other, they balanced out she was fire and he was water, or perhaps it was the other way around sometimes. Kouga had been waiting for the moment though that would test all couples, the moment when as a man Legolas would say the wrong thing or he'd get mad at her and they would have their first real argument... and it had happened. Kouga knew arguments test a couples strength.

"How do you treat her?" Legolas had meant by way of after the lovemaking. Kouga had taken the question like his wife had.

"All they need is a gentle hand. Why, the thing that gets my Rin-tin motivated to please me is when I-" Legolas smacked Kouga in the back of the head shutting up the snickering wolf demon. "Well, you better get moving, I want nieces and nephews. And one more tip, never get a woman mad," added Kouga with a quick pat on Legolas's back that said he'd spoken his piece.

"She's already mad."

"No, she's just a little sore. Now Kagome mad, that's scary. What you've seen is barely a match to the fire that she can blaze," Kouga said, speaking none too lightly. The lad at least needed a little bit of warning, from what he knew of Kagome he could honestly say that whenever it was that Kagome and Legolas argued Kagome would be a torch fire.

* * *

Aragorn, Merry, and Gimli watched with fascination as Haldir took off his ring only to transform into Legolas. "That's… interesting," said Merry for lack of better words. The doors were shut tight and the windows closed as he explained to them why he had to leave. They patiently listened on until finally Aragorn spoke up.

"What should happen if we should need you two?"

"Kagome has her son's mirror," answered Legolas quietly. "If you need us we'll know… and we'll try to find a way to help you." Aragorn stood for a moment silently staring at his friend, before he came over to Legolas and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's shoulder with his own hand, and he said, "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva mellonamin." (Sweet water and light laughter til next we meet my friend.)

"He isn't leaving just yet," cut in Gimli moving his way towards Legolas. "He still has to compete with me one last match before he goes tomorrow."

"Aye that I do," laughed Legolas as the two men chuckled over Gimli wanting to get in a last match.

"And you better smoke tonight all you want. If you're traveling with Kagome you'll never taste a pipe again," said Merry putting in his two cents. Legolas felt his heart at peace wth the encouraging words of his friends and sat down with them, taking Merry's pipe and giving it a quick smoke. Though he wasn't one for smoking much he knew this might very well be his last time with them should things happen. Aragorn sat back and gave him advice on other trails to take, which areas would probably be safer. Even though Legolas was older than Aragorn and probably knew all of the trails in the area, it was nice hearing concern from his friend. Gimli advised him that if he ran into any dwarves to give them his name and then the dwarf promptly talked Legolas into a match of singing.

* * *

**Next chap:**

Pippin: You said there would be limes.

Chika: I counted 'the talk' as it.

Pippin: -cries in corner of woe from disappointment-

Chika: Pippin... this series is rated M for a reason... you'll get there eventually. -_-'

Kagome: We end up in Mirkwood, but will it be the same as Legolas left it? And how do we get there?

Chika: Hints, there were hints on how they'll travel in here.

Kinta: And I stumble across someone I would rather not see again -growls-


	24. Chapter 24 Trapped

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post, a couple of scenes I was fickle about & had to fix or move to the next chapter. Wow, a lot of you are demanding lemon. I'll put a warning made by Pippin when I put up that chapter. XD So for now take this! –throws chapter at fans and then runs away- By the way thanks to all of you guys for your helpful reviews, particularly DemonAngel17 for that lovely message that touched my heart. I'm glad to write for you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter as I try to get out the next one! All my love! ^_^ Would also point out for this story I did far too much research on Tolkien's elves. I now own a pair of ears. -_-**

* * *

Before everyone woke up Kagome was shaken awake by Rin who reminded her to put on her bandana. Kagome yawned and stretched for a moment, hands going to run through her hair as she sat up. It was back to the way it had been once upon a time when she'd been in the Feudal Era. It was long again, past her shoulders, bouncy tresses that were full of life. Kagome tied the bandana around her head and instantly a cloud wrapped around her body and disappeared leaving her in Kinta's body. It wouldn't bode well if the children saw her as a girl, children easily ran their mouths about what went on in their houses and they couldn't risk it. Kagome was happy that the change was as quick as undressing or dressing now and not painful like the first time. "You ready to go," Rin whispered, eyes worried as she looked down at Kagome. Rin would be happy when the journeying days were well behind this young woman she knew from her childhood. Kagome weakly nodded her head, feeling the hair in her ponytail tickle her back. When Kagome spied Rinna yawning and walking tiredly out of her room to see what the noise was Kagome just looked up at Rin and reached out to grip her hand.

"I'm ready to see pointy ears mama," she murmured, her voice that of Kinta's, trying not giving away the illusion of who she was.

* * *

Kagome strolled in Kinta's body past Merry who was curious upon seeing her. He couldn't believe that the gawky lithe form of Kinta was really Kagome on the inside. She'd spent so much time with men that now Kagome could stride as cocky as men without doing that odd female thing of swaying her hips too much. She really could pull of being a male now. "You ready to tell him?" Rin asked Kagome, giving her hand a squeeze. Kagome nodded her head and smiled. It was the oddest look to see across Kinta's facial features, but he looked like some lovelorn maid. And hit with a sudden epiphany Merry decided he had to go and make a quick bet.

* * *

Kagome walked into the large room that had previously held the occupants of most of the Fellowship before their group had broken apart for separate paths. It was so lonely without Merry, Gandalf, or Shippo in the grand room. Or Kinta for that matter, his blatant flirtations had felt more like a friend's teasing as of late. She knew he no longer meant any of his come ons, he was simple and wouldn't hurt a fly, so his departure left a missing place in her heart as well. Aside from those four she still hadn't seen Frodo, Sam, or Kirara. Maybe that was a blessing that she could only write them or glimpse in on them for she wasn't sure she wanted to know the entirety of how they were doing. It wouldn't bode well to know if they were in trouble and there was nothing she could do. Kagome shifted uneasily on her large feet. The windows had been barred shut so that no one could enter, although most of the threats had flown away with the departure of their several decoys.

Aragorn was packing and Legolas was right behind him in Haldir's body, packing a very light pack. His bow was slung over his shoulders; he had no worry of the enemy spotting his bow as his own for it looked like all the other bows his kind carried. The elf wasn't even aware of Kagome's presence, so used to hearing her soft foot falls instead of clumsy feet that he thought she was merely Merry entering the room. Gimli was tugged into the room by Merry, after a hasty bet was made, and Kagome still stood there in the doorway as if waiting to be noticed. It wasn't until she shut the door that Legolas realized there were three pairs of clomping feet in the room, Gimli, Merry, and someone else. He spun around to see her standing there, awkwardly leaning against the door.

Kagome gave the others a look that begged for them to give her and Legolas a moment alone. Briefly Aragorn found it odd seeing Kinta with a pleading look until he remembered that underneath that muscled awkward teenage boy was little Kagome. Aragorn shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he went towards the door. He had to push Gimli forward by the shoulders until the dwarf realized they were going to stand outside in the hallway. However, it took Aragorn dragging Merry by the collar to finally give the two privacy. As soon as they were on the other side of the door Aragorn lit his pipe, expecting not to disturb them for a good amount of time, while Gimli and Merry had their ears pressed up eagerly against the door.

"Legolas," Kagome whispered timidly, tugging off her bandana, a cloud poofing around her body to reveal her natural form. Kagome knew he was irritated with her decision. She knew Legolas would probably give her the cold shoulder and think of the best argument to keep her from going with him to Mirkwood. She had the faintest suspicion that's what he'd been planning on doing here, still wishing for her safety. But Kagome didn't want him to be angry or frustrated even for a moment. It certainly wouldn't make their upcoming journey pleasant if they were stuck together and he was mad. And Kagome had something that she'd wanted to say since before the battle, something that she just had to get out. She'd be damned if she just let him argue with her without knowing! She had all the courage in the world to battle monsters so she knew she could do this! It didn't matter that he was standing on the other side of this large room. He would be able to hear her from where she was standing and she sure as hell wasn't moving to be closer to him, scared the courage may disappear.

The elf leaned against the wall not knowing what to expect. He was still a little sore over their arguments. _**What else has she to say? **_He turn his back on her and continued packing. He was sliding in a few more hastily made arrows into his quiver. "Please take off your ring… I need to talk to _you_, **not** Haldir." The words escape her mouth and even though he didn't turn to look at her he acquiesced to her wish and placed the ring on the chair. His instincts swamped over him telling him that something was about to happen, he felt his heart pick up with hope. For what though?

Kagome's eyes glowed. She knew this was something big; this was a sign for him that she was ready for anything. She wanted him to know above all else that she cared for him so no matter what arguments ensued. Kagome's face lit up like she had swallowed a ray of sunshine as she opened her mouth and said with proud voice, "Amen mela lle!" (I love you!) Legolas's body stood stock still for a moment and the others could hear only the sound of the quiver dropping to the ground sending arrows scattering on the floor. Legolas turned his head very slowly and his heart jumped in his chest at the gravity of her words. Their argument was forgotten the moment she'd spoken those treasured words. Kagome knew he was listening, rapt with attention now. Legolas had no idea how long he'd been waiting for her to tell him. He thought possibly all of his life he'd been waiting for her to appear to him and tell him those words for as soon as she had he felt completeness swamp over him. Legolas's eyes were frozen with the sight of her, her fingers clutching onto the overly large wolf skirt around her waist, and a radiant glow on her cheeks. Kagome's hair was long, like the day he'd first spied her, black raven tresses gently caressing her angel's smile.

On the other side of the door Merry was repeating the words slowly, brows drawn up in concentration not knowing what it meant. He whispered the words, "Ah-man mellah lee," to Aragorn who began coughing smoke from his pipe as he realized what Kagome had just admitted to Legolas. Gimli and Merry pressed their ears back to the door trying to decipher what they were saying in Sindarian.

"Mani ume lle quena?" (What did you say?) Legolas asked. His voice was so faint that Kagome wouldn't have picked it up if not for her altered ears. Legolas took a step forward, his brain was unsure that Kagome had really said it, but his heart knew it had a good reason to beat so quickly. Their friends may have been just outside the door, but they only had eyes for one another.

Kagome's voice lowered in volume, but could still be heard by him as she repeated, "Amen mela lle, Legolas." And then she whispered even fainter, "I love you." For a moment he stared at her beautifully stark still and his mouth opened of its own accord in shock, then a smile quickly spread over his handsome features and his eyes were rapt with light.

From the other side of the door Merry was telling Gimli to pay up and excitedly whispering to Aragorn that Kagome had finally confessed. Aragorn smirked as he heard Legolas's feet trip and then break into a quick run. From their side of the door all you heard were the quick scuffle of feet.

The others couldn't see the smile on Legolas's face that glowed brighter than the head of Gandalf's staff. Elves had always been known for being light on their feet, but Legolas made that part of him even more defining as he swept her into his arms. He pulled her away from his chest and raised a hand resting it on her cheek before both hands went down to rest on her waist; he leaned down and caught her in a very gentle kiss. His lips moved sweetly across her own, tasting her breath, her tongue, slowly guiding into a deeper kiss while his hands held her waist firmly in place. Kagome's fingers tangled in his hair and she allowed herself to melt into that kiss and into his loving arms. Legolas's arms tightened around Kagome, pulling her into his inviting embrace, and her fingers curled into his light silk hair and tugged him closer. When they resurfaced she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his nose. Before he could continue kissing her Kagome walked off towards the little ring he'd set to the side and picked it up, not knowing that his eyes were cherishing her form with every move she made now. Kagome walked back over towards him and picked up his hand; sliding the ring over his finger and watching his features change. "We've got a mission to do. So focus," she said with a teasing smile.

"I would very much like to finish what we were about to start," he said with a touch of exasperation, his voice that of Haldir's now as she raised her bandana up to tie around her head. Legolas stopped her and ran his fingers down her long curly raven hair with admiration in his eyes. He'd been so mad earlier that he hadn't stopped to take in the sight of her, and now that he did peruse over her he saw her locks were long once more. The locks twined around his fingers as if rejoicing being touched by him. Kagome rolled her eyes, if she'd known he'd like her hair so much she would've kept it longer sooner. She tied the bandana around her head and instantly Legolas's hand disappeared as she looked back at him in Kinta's body.

* * *

"Bout time. I was wondering if the lass would ever admit it," grumbled Gimli from the other side of the door. Gimli was soon elbowed by Merry. When he looked down he found the hobbit staring up at him with an expectant hand offered out before saying, "You owe me money. Told yah it would be today."

"Blasted hobbit! I dare to think you've all got a bit of the other sense in ye. Can probably predict my untimely hour as well as the change of the weather," grumbled Gimli coughing up the money to place in Merry's hand.

"That… or I was listening in to Kagome talking to Rin," admitted smug hobbit.

* * *

She'd never done this before. It was a whole new experience and here she was doing something that was so wonderful. Her back tingled and she arched into the cold touch. She hissed when that touch wrapped around her waist. She was so happy that she was able to experience this as a woman, being a man she might feel out of sorts trying this since she was still getting used to Kinta's body. She was being lifted up taking on a whole new experience she knew she'd boast about later. A cold sweat broke across her forehead as she clutched onto Legolas tighter as they were lifted. He held her hand, knowing her fright for this might hurt a bit. She felt the slight stinging as the air seemed to compress all around the two and her eyes widened. Legolas felt a tingling sensation all over his body as if he were being squeezed and then they both relaxed as the air around them seemed to fluctuate allowing them room to breathe now. "Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to the demon who was watching them, his hand outstretched summoning the cloud that had wrapped around them.

"Don't worry; the shock will go away soon. It's always the first time that feels weird with his cloud," said Rin trying to assure Kagome. Legolas and Kagome were wrapped up in Sesshomaru's cloud, their figures slowly disappearing. They were in the caves under Rohan that lead to the river where Kagome and Legolas had their sweet moment together in the river. They'd supplied that area as the place to depart, with much blushing on Kagome's part, because the spying birds wouldn't know where they were and they needed an area to ascend to the sky without it looking obvious. It would draw attention for a cloud to ascend from the ground to the sky, but back here the enemy knew not that this area existed.

"The cloud will only take you halfway. Can it not take them any farther papa?" Rin asked turning and clutching onto Sesshomaru's sleeve. He shook his head no, it was taking all he could to stretch his power out and transport them as far as the River Gladden. It was on the outskirts of the Mirkwood Forest. Gladden was the river in which the one ring was lost when the last heir was murdered. It was an eerie place to behold. They would go past Fanghorn Forest and over the horrible climb of the Misty Mountains, just a little ways away from Rivendale. The duo would be able to make it to Mirkwood in a matter of days, all they had to do was cross the Old Ford and go through the Mirkwood forest. Though it was a good 225 miles on foot. It was the best they could hope for. Mortals could walk that distance in 45 days; immortals though could run without rest. Legolas was hoping to cut that time in half, though he wouldn't hope too high considering Kagome.

"Place your items on when you pass Lorein," Sesshomaru instructed the elf king. Legolas knew the lands and Kagome didn't, he'd know exactly what landmarks to look for from the sky.

"How long will we be hidden?" Kagome asked from within the cloud, she could breathe easy within the cloud for above it there was an opening to show the sky. All you had to do was reach out and the wispy clouds would part beneath your fingers, but Legolas would be doing the parting to check for landmarks. They had the length of five feet within the wisp of a cloud to lie down if they wished and the height of seven feet so they had more than enough room to stand, though the width was only three feet. It was very close confines.

"Upon Gladden it shall disperse," said Sesshomaru. It worried him for he knew not how his cloud would disappear, if it would do so while they were high in the air or if it would descend. But they had to take a chance. Kagome didn't like the sounds of it dispersing and before she could ask how they were to land the cloud began lifting upwards. To them it was both solid and a cloud, they could move it which way they wanted, but it held them up nice and snug. Kagome lurched and grabbed onto Legolas to steady her, he'd grabbed her waist and lifted her when she'd fallen, her face pressed into his chest, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. She was thankful she was in her own body otherwise it would've been too crowded. She looked up to spy his eyes glowing down at her. Legolas reached out and threaded his fingers through the cloud right behind her, making a small hole so they could peek and see how they were rising upwards. She quickly moved the cloud to cover that hole, fingers dallying as she moved the cloud. It was such an odd feeling, cold and warm. Kagome slowly kneeled until she was sitting on her bottom with her legs crossed Indian style and looked up at Legolas with a raised brow. From now on out they had to remain quiet as possible in case they flew past any of the birds. And should any of the spying birds go through the cloud they would automatically die, just vanish from the other birds.

Legolas sat down beside Kagome comfortably, leaning against part of the cloud while wrapping an arm around her waist as he stretched out his long feet. He'd have to sit up if he wanted to rest in here since he was far taller than five feet. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and softly whispered, "What are we going to do for the next few hours?" Legolas was very perceptive of the nervous tone of her voice. He knew what he wouldn't mind doing for the next few hours being trapped and secluded in a cloud where no one could bother them if they kept silent enough. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Arwenamin, merna lle esta." (My lady, we shall rest.)

"Esta?" Kagome asked, knowing what the rest of it meant and confused about the other half. She felt her cheeks blushing and prayed 'we shall' meant something she wouldn't be skittish about.

"Rest," he answered, pulling her closer to his chest as he leaned back. Legolas shut his eyes, ready to relax no matter how much his hormones told him to pull Kagome into his arms and kiss her senseless. It didn't help that every time he glanced down at her, wearing her wolf demon attire, he could see right to her chest because the top was baggy and she no longer adorned that undergarment of hers. She'd taken off the bindings when she'd realized she'd be Kinta for most of their journey. Kagome looked up at Legolas, her arm snugly hanging around his waist, and she finally noticed something odd that didn't fit with the definition in her head regarding the elf race.

"Legolas," she whispered, gently tugging on his hair to get his attention.

"Yes Kaggy?" Legolas said quietly, nuzzling her with his chin, his face burrowed in her sweet smelling hair. He relished in her fragrant scent and being able to do so in private without worrying about others seeing them.

"Your eyes are closed," she said faintly into his ear, her breath tickling his skin and making different parts of his body come alive. He tried to remain a good elf, tried to keep his hands from trailing over her supple body at such an opportune moment. He had to keep his thoughts trained on the gentle touch that Kouga had mentioned to him. But it was so hard. He was going to be confined with her in such a small space for such a long length of time.

"And?"

"And you're about to nap… I never noticed before, but your eyes are always closed when you sleep…" Her soft voice trailed off as Legolas's eyes popped wide open at this news. Legolas tilted his head and met her warm eyes. "That isn't supposed to happen, is it?" He shook his head at her shocked eyes and momentarily wondered if he was ill. It was very rare for an elf to become sick, but it wasn't impossible. He would have to go to a healer when he arrived and see if everything was okay with his condition. He needed to protect Kagome. For now he didn't want to worry her.

"I'm quite alright," he said soothingly stroking her back and sending a shiver down her spine. But Legolas felt his own thoughts conflicting on that matter. Was he well? His ears tuned to the light flapping of wings and he suddenly pulled her closer, a hand covering her mouth to silence her, as birds were heard flying past. They remained frozen in each other's arms for a long moment, neither moving, before Legolas finally let go of her mouth and they both relaxed. When they settled down, Kagome snuggling close to Legolas and finally deciding that sleep wouldn't be too bad considering she was almost always tired now, a small gurgling sound disturbed them and a red hue coated Kagome's face.

"Do you have anything for me to nibble on-"

Before he could tell her his ears, Legolas did the gentlemanly thing and pulled out a piece of bread from his pocket that he'd nicked from Rohan. As soon as the bread came into contact with her hands Kagome glared at the loaf with disgust. "Don't tell me this is what I think it is. If you dare say what I think it is-"

"Lembas bread," he said with a soft chuckle, eyes closed, the perfect picture of an elf at ease. He smirked when he felt her shudder against him at the words 'lembas bread.' He knew Kagome had begun to grow a distaste for that bread considering how often they consumed it. Kagome began to reach into his pockets and he blinked open one lazy eye to ask, "What're you looking for little human?"

"There's got to be something else in here," she answered fumbling around his pockets until she pulled out a napkin. Legolas's eyes bugged out of his face and he lunged for that napkin, wrestling it away from her. Kagome stared at him in shock as he cradled the napkin in his fingers and looked at her apologetically, "Sorry… it's… my mother's. I'll show you later." He hastily lied, glad that the napkin hadn't fallen open to reveal the rings underneath it. For a second there his plans had almost been found out. She just blinked and didn't stop staring at him as he placed the rings back into his pocket and dug around the sack over his shoulders to pull out a large block of cheese, a flask of water, and a piece of meat that looked like salami to Kagome. "Here you conniving little thing," he said placing the items in front of he as he tried to tease her to distract her thoughts from what had just happened.

Kagome smirked and dropped all of her curiosity as she beamed back at him like the cat who'd eaten the canary. "I knew you had more food." As Kagome broke off a piece of meat, burrowing herself back into his comfortable side, she wondered silently. What was in that napkin? She'd felt the weight of it and it had felt like heavy metal. Was it perhaps a necklace he carried around that once belonged to his mother? "Will you show me one day what's in that napkin?" Kagome had a doe eyed look and he restrained himself from kissing her.

"Oh, I'll indeed show you what lies in that napkin little human, of that you can be sure," he stated wrapping his arm once more around her shoulders and pulling her in closer until she fit snugly against his chest.

* * *

Gollum was more than disappointed that he couldn't bring them through her lair. But he had other things in his mind, other tricks and traps to get what was his. The ring called to him and he dreaded not being able to hold that which rightfully belonged to him. If he could kill someone once he could kill again. And so it was that Gollum remembered that nearby was the realm in which the witches had once dwelt of Middle Earth. And there was a tunnel that caused all to die, a tunnel made by Sauron, and the catch was that one wouldn't know they were dying for they would be in a deep sleep. Gollum was impervious to the fog and clouds that whirled in the tunnels, for his stench and twisted immortality kept him from being sought by the wisps of air. All that was good would be captured and all that was bad was allowed safe passage. And none were as twisted as Gollum.

It was when the hobbits and Kirara came to a huge cliff of rocks that they sat down and pondered what to do. "We could always ride Kirara over the mountains," suggested Frodo, tapping his chin as he looked to see how high it was above them. The height though discouraged Frodo for he didn't want them to be an easy target for any keeping watch.

Gollum was devious and he knew that they might not trust him anymore if that piece of paper gave them any inclination as to where he'd been leading them. So Gollum did what he did best, bothered the fat hobbit. Gollum grabbed hold of his pan and snickered and he ran away with it calling out, "No more potatoes or stews says us! No mores! No mores!"

"Give it back you bag of bones," Sam shouted as he scrambled up and chased after the creature. Kirara and Frodo stared a pointed look that said they were getting tired of this but they nevertheless got up and slowly walked after the two. Frodo gave a small chuckle; it was nice to see Sam picking up his feet for something aside from running from danger. And so Gollum ran until he came towards the crevice that he knew existed beneath the mountains. He pretended to trip near it and fell over, dropping the pan. "Don't hurts us! Don't hurts us!"

"Serves you right falling over! Taking my pan, just for that I oughta make stew every night," grumbled Sam as he picked up the pan and froze, his eyes landed on the open crevice in front of him stuck. "Hey Master Frodo! Lookit over here!"

"You don't wants to go in there. Its dark it is. Leads you right through the mountain, but it's too dark," said Gollum peering into the crevice. He was used to the dark, he could see in there better than he could see in the daytime, but best not be letting those hobbits find that out.

"I say we go through it Master Frodo, can't exactly trust him either way," said Sam, nodding his head towards Gollum who just glared back at the hobbit. The bag of bones was secretly rejoining at what was happening. Frodo peered into the tunnel, it was cold, damp, and dark inside. He reached into his pocket and felt the star glass given to him by Galadriel and his eyes few over to Kirara who glowed like a torch being a fire demon.

"We have light," he said with a faint smile. "I think we shall journey in here." With that the two hobbits, the fiery cat, and Gollum went into the long tunnel.

They'd been treading around in the darkness for over twenty minutes and Frodo was beginning to feel drowsy with every passing moment. The group had stepped over bodies that had been lying there for years decomposed. "Are you sure it isn't too late to turn back?" Sam asked after stepping over one particularly grisly body.

"We can make it…" Frodo's mouth stretched open in a yawn, "through Sam."

* * *

After about four hours of sleep Legolas felt his restraint slowly slipping. Oh, he could handle opening his eyes as soon as Kagome drifted off to sleep to stay on watch, elves could go days without sleep. He could even handle being trapped in such small confines despite the fact he was used to luxury. But Legolas could not handle Kagome's firm bottom rubbing up against him in such a delicious way as she moved in her sleep, spooning with him in comfort. He could barely stifle the groan from escaping his lips as she rubbed once more against him that plump rear. It was with some shock that he heard her quietly whisper, "Are you uncomfortable your majesty?" Kagome had slept so peacefully in those long hours that when she'd awoken it was with quite musings on Legolas and herself. Rin was right, if they didn't start moving things forward how was she ever to know she could do it? She decided at that moment to be the carefree teenager she'd always wanted to be and decided now was the time to indulge in a passionate full on make out. She rolled over to face him with a shine in her eyes.

"Kagome-" But his lips were caught with something more pleasing to pass the time with. Her petal soft lips fastened onto his furiously as she kissed him with a hunger that quickly had Legolas second questioning the whole being gentle idea. He was about to reach out and slow her down, but when the tip of her tongue ran against his lip his rationality disappeared as he opened his mouth to her and his tongue plunged into her mouth. She tasted divine and when she tilted her head he trailed kisses upon her neck paying homage to that delicate part of her body, lavishing her flesh with nips and bites. It was hard for Kagome to worry anymore and not just feel with Legolas nipping so fiercely at her earlobe. Legolas's resolve was slipping, he vaguely remembered Kouga instructing him to take his time. Time be damned, just because he was an immortal didn't mean he wasn't impatient. Besides, the woman he loved was on him and very willing at the moment… he was in a very hard position to refuse. In fact, no normal man would be questioning as he was at that moment.

Just as Legolas was mentally chastising himself to slow down, she said something that turned his mind into mush. "Legolas… my Legolas." That breathy pant was enough to make him a dominant elf and he completely forgot about taking things slow. His nimble fingers slid under her baggy wolf top, tracing wondrous designs up the curve of her waist, to brush the underside of her breasts, and Kagome arched into his touch. Legolas found only encouragement with her response as his hands cupped both mounds that seemed to tumble into his hands. His thumbs brushed against her peaks and Legolas was thankful once more that she no longer wore that cursed device. Legolas allowed one hand to snake down to her waist, lowering to her buttocks where he gave her a firm grip, causing Kagome to arch and slam her pelvis against his. Kagome's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she felt his lithe form moving against hers. When his erection hit her core both caught their breaths at the exquisite shock running through their bodies. It was with a bitter epiphany he would've preferred not having that Legolas realized he wouldn't be able to control himself if they went any further. The simplest of mannerisms made him heat up with thoughts of her. He was going to have to do something soon to prevent himself from taking her. And the thing was, the elf in him wanted to take her. Elves didn't have marriage ceremonies, intercourse was marriage in itself. Legolas only bought the rings because he knew that mortals preferred ceremony before their joining. One more touch would undo him. Hell, the thin material they both wore was already undoing him. With a very rugged breath Legolas put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her a bit away. At once Kagome's eyes reflected hurt.

"Kagome… if we don't stop-" He managed to get out in a raspy whisper.

"Why do we have to?" She asked making Legolas's head fall onto the smooth skin of her shoulder. He was asking himself the same question, especially with Kagome still sitting in his lap like that pressed against him. He faintly wondered when his own shirt had vanished? Legolas reached over and pulled out the white crystal.

"This is one reason," he stated, though inside he was complaining that it wasn't a good enough reason. "And though I would love for you to scream out my name." His eyes looked at her glinting dangerous dark silver. Kagome gulped knowing that he meant every word. "We have to try and remain quiet. And Kagome I'm having a hard time restraining myself." She tilted her head in the cutest of manners and moved making him bite through his groan. "Kagome, please get off my lap so I might explain." Though his hands were holding her in place, as if betraying his own words, wanting to keep her there. Kagome slid off of his lap, though that did nothing to make his need for her dim. In fact, with her sitting there, her shirt still removed, staring at him innocently, a hickey on her neck, it only heightened his awareness for her. "If we were to go on with this I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you." His quiet voice got hoarse spitting out the explanation. Kagome felt her cheeks heat with mortification for she'd been so innocent and naïve until Legolas had come around and then Rin had planted that little seed in her head that had unleashed a door to her hot perverted make out needs. "In my race… taking someone means you're married."

"You have to wait until a wedding-?"

"No, there is no wedding," he breathed part of him wishing she'd put her shirt back on and the other part wishing she'd never remember she had a shirt. "Once the act is done two people are bound to one another as husband and wife." Kagome flushed and wondered for a moment, looking down at her hands if she was ready for that type of commitment with Legolas. A huge part of her said she was, but he hadn't asked her nor did she think it proper to do anything that meant a union in a cloud while trying to escape from Sauron's eyes. Her eyes flickered back to the white stone and she flushed a pretty color as she reached for her shirt, but his fingers brushed against her own as he grabbed it. Legolas went to help Kagome put on the shirt, as soon as it slid over her head he devoured her lips searing her in a heated kiss that left her dizzy and wondering if she would ever breathe again. He pushed her back until she was reclining the cloud, her legs sprawled out before her, and he sat beside her tangling his legs with her own. There wasn't room enough in this cloud to lie down.

"Legolas I thought-" He captured her lips silencing her once more before pulling away.

"Doesn't mean I cannot taste you," he whispered. Legolas locked lust filled eyes with her. For once, Legolas looked dangerous to Kagome and she wasn't scared at all, only excited. He rested his hand on her waist and languidly kissed her, memorizing every crevice of her mouth, trying to slow things down and get his bearings. With her pulled close to his side he could feel her heartbeat against his own chest, both thrumming like galloping feet. She shifted so that her fingers could stretch out to cup his face. Legolas leaned into her touch and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm that sent sparks rolling down her body. All of his thoughts were honed now on how to preserve Kagome long enough for him to propose and have her accept his offer. He knew that once he was bound with her that he would want no other and so he wanted to be sure that she felt likewise. He was trying his hardest to be the gentleman his parents had raised him to be, but every sigh and touch she made scattered his thoughts. Kagome's breathing calmed down after a long bit of kissing and clutching onto one another.

"Legolas… what's your home like?" He sighed, trying to calm his heartbeat down, as his fingers began to brush up and down on her back in a comforting manner. He absently pulled the crystal out of his pocket and set it on his discarded shirt that lay near him. It was glowing bright white so there were no worries of being loud at the moment, though he still kept his voice leveled to a whisper.

"Mirkwood doesn't glow like Lothlorein does," he began, comparing the two for Kagome had only seen one other elf homeland. Where Lothlorein glowed with radiant light Mirkwood glowed with greenery. "It is heavily wooded, with hills covered in trees that dip with their roots in and out of the ground like a woven blanket across the earth. Trees are everywhere, tall, though not nearly as tall as the ones in Lothlorein, but our forests are denser. It takes someone whose been to Mirkwood before to not lose themselves within the labyrinth of our trees." Kagome snuggled closer to him, listening intently as if she were listening to a story. Pillow talk was something she'd found they excelled at.

"I'm betting I could find my way through your woods," she said with a determined voice. Kagome perched her chin on his chest to look at him through her black bangs with challenging eyes. She was very much gladdened that he hadn't put his shirt on for she secretly loved admiring his pectoral muscles.

"You'd only end up tripping and clumsily treading your way in the direction of Mordor instead," he teased her. "That or you would singlehandedly drive out all of the animals within the woods when you yell at being lost."

"Har har prince charming," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be encouraging for the woman you love."

"Encouraging yes, telling her such a falsehood that she could make it by herself, no."

"You wouldn't survive for one day back at my old home," Kagome stated poking him in the chest.

"No, but then this is what you call a 'moot point' because if you weren't there I wouldn't be there to protect you," he stated, hand settling on her fur pelt covered bottom.

"What else is at your home Legolas?" Kagome questioned as his free hand began wrapping strands of her hair around his digits, languishing in the soft feel of her. If it was up to him they would stay in this cloud forever. Her ebony strands slid out of his fingers like gossamer, his eyes watching each strand drop to trail along his skin before he answered her. He made up his mind, he was going to ask her to be his as soon as they were out of danger.

"The Misty Mountains lie just west of Mirkwood. You remember there don't you?" Legolas whispered quietly. Kagome nodded her head against his chest and closed her eyes as she turned her face so that she was just lying on him now.

"I remember," she said thinking over the time when they'd thought they'd lost Gandalf forever. Legolas had been so different back then; it was hard for her to think that a few months ago he'd distanced himself from her. It was hard to imagine that the superior elf prince of that time was the same person whose chest she was now reclining against without a shirt on. Her cheeks heated at the thought. "We were different back then."

"I still protected you even when I didn't want to," he murmured to himself, remembering how he'd saved her in the dark from the rocks that had come towards her. Kagome still didn't know how long he'd been keeping an eye on her, but she was thankful for everything that had happened to bring them to where they were now. Legolas was determined of himself and unwavering in his actions now, not as callous as he'd appeared to have been. Legolas casually reached over to make a very small opening for him to peer out of. They were making very good time for what would've been days of travel. "We'll be at the river within an hour or two and I'll be able to guide you through my woods."

"It's a good thing I've got you then my lord," she whispered. Legolas felt his face slowly bloom into a warm smile as he looked down at her raven covered head of hair tenderly.

"You'll always have me Kagome," he vowed as she closed her eyes and let her thoughts run away with her. Her mind was sifting through the reasons why she shouldn't have sex with Legolas, and truth be told she couldn't find a reason not to. She faintly smiled and began daydreaming of what it would be like to be his forever. Just his. Meanwhile, Legolas was thinking over why more Mirkwood elves hadn't been present at the battle at Helm's Deep. It would make sense for them to travel with Elrond's elves to safety, the Undying Lands, but surely there would've been more present at the battle. What had his father not told him? He was more than positive that something had settled within his lands to scare his people from venturing out.

"You would do best to get more rest now m'lady, you'll need it when we land for we've quite a walk ahead of us. And I'm doing good to restrain myself from exerting all of your energy and allowing this cloud to prove useless from hiding us." She gasped and slapped his chest while whispering out, "Pervert!" His faint chuckles rumbled through his chest making Kagome nibble on her bottom lip for her own thoughts weren't so innocent. She reached up and interlaced her fingers with his own before closing her eyes to rest. In the meanwhile his mind strayed towards how this cloud would deposit them. Should the cloud not lower them to the ground Legolas didn't have many options. He could possibly wrap an arm around Kagome and jump towards a tree, but Sesshomaru had instructed them to take on their other forms and he wasn't used to carrying a larger man. Besides, Haldir's body shape would throw him off.

* * *

"It's better if neither of you speak," instructed Gandalf as they made their way to the great white doors. Shippo may not have ventured out this far in the lands, but he had memorized almost every map in existence and every picture. The kingdom that Aragorn was the heir to truly was grand to behold. Shippo would've gagged at the respect Gandalf was paying this man by going in and hailing him and bowing and scraping. And Shippo felt himself growl out at the grief of the steward when he held up the horn that had been Boromir's asking why his son was dead. Shippo had already lost many a friend in this war, most of those elves that had died at Helm's Deep he'd known, and this man was lamenting as if the world were turned upon him and not the rest of the people out there who were suffering as well.

"Boromir died to protect my kinsmen and myself," said Pippin immediately going to kneel, his heart feeling guilty at what had happened. Shippo didn't kneel in the least in his womanly form. That man had been a no good pervert many a times creeping and poking around in her things. "I offer you my service such as it is, in payment of this debt." It may have been the most noble of things Pippin had offered and at the same time it was the stupidest.

"War is coming and the enemy is on your doorstep. As lord you are to protect this city. You would do wise to light the beacons for help," offered Gandalf praying that the other idiot wouldn't open his trap and speak. Pippin

"You think yourself wise," spat out the steward.

Shippo could feel a growl escaping him and couldn't hold back, his temper was much like his mother's, "He's far wiser than you sir and I'm older than he is-"

"Who is this woman that speaks as if she is an equal," the man said sending a look at Shippo as if he were some useless piece of trash.

"I'm the beauty of the tree," growled out Shippo, shaking a fist at the man in a very manly fashion. The steward's eyes lit up at this fact. Here was the woman of lore and power. Now many a tale had reached his ear about she who had fought at Helm's Deep, who'd helped with the battle strategies, who was said to hold an unmeasurable amount of power. He studied the woman before him very much in want of possessing her to strengthen the kingdom that he guarded. Shippo glared back at him.

"And you have the stone-"

"It's destroyed. Though I should've expected you'd ask for it just like your power hungry late son did," snapped Shippo. He didn't care for the way this man was looking at him like a piece of meat to be bought and eaten. Denethor's eyes snapped at the brutal way Shippo was dishonoring his son with his cruel talk. Maybe Shippo shouldn't have poked at someone who'd just lost his son, but he was getting pretty peeved.

"Girl, you would do best to speak to me in a kindly manner for I am lord here, not the Aragorn that travels with you!" Gandalf was surprised that Denethor had heard of Aragorn being among their traveling companions.

"He is the heir and you are nothing but a steward," scoffed the fox demon with a taunting voice that was actually made icier with it being the voice of a female. "You can't deny what belongs to him. He may be a ranger, but he is more of a king than you'll ever hope to be!"

"I banish you girl from-"

"Pitching a king tantrum because I speak the truth! How mature," cackled Shippo. Gandalf placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, squeezing it to make him quiet down. The demon underneath his disguise wanted to rip this lowly human apart for defaming his friend Aragorn and treating himself like someone insignificant. Gandalf pulled the hobbit and demon with him to follow behind as they left to a room that was his. Gandalf had many a home in many a place and he knew as hot as Denethor's temper was that he was scared of the things Gandalf could do.

* * *

When Kagome next stirred it was by Legolas shaking her arm silently awake. She could tell from his look that they were in trouble. Kagome looked down, shocked to find another shirt on under her fur and armor one that covered her much better. No doubt this had come out of Legolas's small pack he carried. _**But how did he get it on me when its under... **_Kagome cast Legolas an accusing glance that was missed on him as he fumbled, standing upwards, and peered out of the clouds. He'd felt it, the stir and change within the clouds as they'd neared closer towards the destination. Everything felt lighter within the cloud and parts of the cloud at the top were missing as the power drained away. Kagome sat up instantly feeling a chill and shivered, it was much colder here than in Rohan. Legolas went to wrap an arm around her to keep her warm before he pulled away and said very calmly, "Kagome, this cloud will disappear soon. And it doesn't look like we're going to be brought to the ground." Kagome automatically felt fear rise as her heart seemed to jump to her throat. She did not want to fall to the ground below and die. How could Legolas look so calm when he said this? He gripped her shoulders to bring her attention back to him. "We're going to leave before it happens. You're going to have to trust me melamin." (My love). Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, waiting for his instructions as she reached out to hold onto his hands for strength. She kept her gaze away from the interior of the cloud for it was thinning and they could actually feel the air rushing past them now.

"What do I do Leggy?"

His lips quirked in a small smile at his courageous little woman. "We're going to conceal our identities in a moment and then I'm going to need you to hold onto me as tightly as you can. Now listen because this next part is important…" She nodded for him to continue and Legolas took a deep breath before telling her the truth. He wasn't going to blindfold Kagome and keep the truth from her like he'd originally planned, that would just scare her flying through the air not knowing what was happening. "We're going to jump out of this cloud… Into the river." Kagome felt her body grow nervous and she gulped at the thoughts that reared themselves in her head when he told her what was to happen.

* * *

"Grrr-eat," groaned out Shippo with sarcasm drenching his voice, arms crossing over his feminine chest. He immediately shifted his form turning back into the gangly male fox demon he was. Shifting shapes so much and staying in one for so long was draining on him, though it was something that he could cope with for long periods of time thanks to training with Sesshomaru. That man had practically raised Shippo to endure almost everything. Shippo stayed away from the window, keeping to the shadows of the room near the closet. "Did you see the way that man was gawking at me? Like he... like he wanted me." Shippo got the shivers just from saying it. He wondered if Kagome had felt as creeped out as he had when she got looked at like that. "It's completely unfair! I've no say here and he dismisses me with a wave of his hand. He's treating me like I'm a… a…"

"A woman," chuckled Gandalf as Shippo nodded his head, finally noticing why his mother was probably tense all the time. She was used to an era where women and men were equal, it was no wonder why she got pissed when they tried stowing her away for safety.

Shippo blew out a stream of air, "He better keep his hands to himself otherwise I'll kill him."

"Oh, you're so feisty," teased Pippin earning a good wallop to his head from a pillow that Shippo had thrown at him. The hobbit picked up the pillow and threw it back, but of course Shippo caught it with one hand. Shippo shifted his form so he looked like a butler just in case any o the spies flew by the wide open window.

Shippo snorted, "And what about you oh mighty guard of the Citadel? You know he means you will be holding your word. That isn't just something to prance around in." Shippo unsheathed the sword and looked down at it, running a clawed finger across it to draw a bit of blood. It was sharp that was for sure. "Everyone is gathering to fight this war. I don't think it will be too long before we find a victory or a defeat." Shippo had lived long enough to know when his senses were telling him the end was coming to a battle and Shippo felt it encroaching on them. In the next few months Shippo knew all would be decided. Middle Earth would either be saved or ruled by Sauron. He knew his future existed, but he didn't know if it existed because it was saved or because Sauron was defeated much later after ruling. He might've brushed up on his history here, but Shippo had come far earlier so he didn't know what came all these centuries later.

"We've got the White Wizard, Kagome, and a bunch of demons. That has to count for something," spoke up Pippin, his heart trying to lighten. Surely they could defeat what was coming with the strength of their own forces. Shippo shook his head and went over to slump onto the bed. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

* * *

Legolas peered down through the clouds, eyes peeking out to find that they were getting closer and closer to the Gladden River. He found if he touched the wall of the cloud and continued to press it would go in that direction as it headed forward, so in no time at all he'd aligned themselves with the river. He pulled out the signaling rock from his pocket to find that the stone was pure white. Well, that was a relief, but they would have to jump pretty soon for the walls of the structure was slowly blowing and disappearing around them. Soon Kagome and Legolas would be standing on nothing more than a tuft of cloud. Legolas tried to remember how deep the river was, which parts were the deepest. Meanwhile, he had no idea that Kagome was focusing on him as her heart made up her mind. In case they didn't survive at least he'd know how she felt about the subject. And in case they did survive, well they might have a way to warm up after escaping what probably was a freezing cold river if the puffs of air coming out of Kagome's mouth was any inclination as to the temperature. Legolas had safely placed the rock in his pocket where it would hopefully be secure in the fall to the river. He was instantly gladdened about their lack of equipment. However, the pleasure he'd shown for the thin material that they wore soon turned to inner curses because of the frigid weather. Haldir's clothes were thin being from the warmer climate and Kagome's clothes were even thinner showing more leg and arms in this cold place.

Legolas turned urgent eyes on her, "You can swim quite-"

"I want to sleep with you," she blurted out startling the elf completely. His eyes widened and all the heat in his body decided to flow downwards. Legolas tried to catch his mind from straying from the rational side that they needed to survive.

Legolas, with all the intelligence of a king drilled into him, phrased his next delicate question as so. "Mani?" (What?)

"Amin merna lle a' sinta tanya…" Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his fingers. (I want you to know that…) Legolas stared hard at her. He'd just explained earlier that to sleep with him meant marriage. She was agreeing before he'd even proposed. His heart began pounding in his chest, but before he could say anything he caught sight of the cloud dispersing around them. They were quickly coming to the deepest part of the river where they would need to jump. He swiftly brought his knuckles up to her cheek and gave it a stroke.

"Amin merna lle." (I want you) He reached into her pocket, eyes never leaving her own, and pulled out the bandana; he tied it around her head watching as her body shifted into that of Kinta's. He slipped his ring on, losing height as his body changed, eyes still never leaving her own despite the fact that they weren't the eye tone he'd grown so used to loving. "Sii' tessa sina amin," he ordered, opening up his arms for her. (Now hold onto me!) Kagome wrapped her large arms around his thinner figure and he did likewise. "Er…" (One.)

"Atta," murmured Kagome, gripping even tighter onto him. (Two.)

"Nelde!" (Three!) He shouted and they jumped off of the cloud, holding onto each other for dear life as gravity pulled them like a boulder towards the crushing waters. For all of a moment Kagome felt weightless as the wind rushed past her, toppling downwards, her mouth opened in a scream that sounded feminine even in Kinta's body. As the rushing waves of the water came closer Kagome shut her eyes waiting for impact and took a quick deep breath before they crashed into the waters, their weight and gravity dragging them down into the freezing cold waters. The river moved all around them, pulling and jerking this way, as Kagome used her new larger arm muscles to pull herself upwards, Legolas kept a hand fastened to her own as they both kicked to the surface. That was a good thing about being a guy, as a girl she would've never had the strength to get to the top. When they resurfaced the duo sputtered for air, taking large gulps before the water tossed them under and back up again. Sadly the deepest part was the roughest. Legolas caught sight of rocks coming up on them right before the place where he knew it would drop off. "Grab hold!" He shouted, jerking her hand as they tried to push their way, struggling in against the current, to grab onto one of the nearest rocks jutting out of the water. As soon as they were in reach both beings clutched onto the rock desperately, eyes scouting around them for a way to safety. They needed to get out of the water fast, it was cold and their teeth were already chattering. Kagome didn't want to see if immortals could die from pneumonia.

"Leg… Haldir," shouted Kagome over the roaring waters. "I'm stronger… let me grab hold of those rocks and make my way across," Kagome said nodding her head in the direction of the close outcrop of rocks that were within a foot of their reach. Legolas would never be able to hang onto those rocks in Haldir's body.

"No. I can't let-"

"I'm Kinta," she cried out, shaking her head in protest. "Not some weak girl! I will bring you over. Trust me. Please." Kagome looked into his eyes, his light hair was drenched and plastered to his skin, but she saw him nod. Kagome reached out with her long arm and stretched until she grasped hold of one of the rocks. Her nails were sharp enough to get a good grip. Kagome pulled herself over and rested for a moment, water pounding her against the hard rock behind her. It just reminded her that the rock was stable enough. Kagome held out an arm. "Grab it!" Legolas moved his arm and threw himself towards her, Kagome snatched onto his arm pulling him close to her body, and by that way they made their way towards the high banks, leaning against rocks to keep them from slipping and sliding into the current. Kagome's teeth rattled in her mouth as she turned her back towards Legolas and motioned for him to climb on. When Legolas had climbed upon her back, she stood as well as she could against the current, and watched as he grabbed hold of the edge of the banks above them pulling himself up. Kagome flexed her fingers and watched with satisfaction as claws popped out; being Kinta had advantages. She dug her claws into the wall of mud and dirt and began clawing her way up and over the banks. They were both panting on the cold grass, teeth chattering, and drenched to the bone.

"I'm freezing," Kagome complained as she lay there for a moment. Legolas moved onto his knees and began to pick himself up.

"We need to get moving," he whispered back. "Out of these clothes and warm." Legolas reached into his pocket, finding the rock there was a definite relief, and he was relieved when he found it was still white. "I know an area, about two hours run," he stated pointing in the direction of the woods they would soon be entering. "An empty troll's cave rests there. We can make a fire when we get there." Kagome nodded and found her legs had the strength to get up. Two hours was a long way and night would be settling soon. Kagome looked over at Legolas in his new body; Haldir wasn't as trained as Legolas in outdoors, that much was obvious. But Kagome knew this body was. Kouga had trained Kinta to run as fast as him and demon bodies could withstand a lot. With no further prompting Kagome went over towards Legolas and scooped up the male's body into her arms. Quite the reversal of what she was used to, but Kagome would take the blessings in disguise as they came.

"I'll have us there in one," she stated with a haughty smirk before taking off running through the woods.

* * *

Kinta and Haldir were making it with their foot soldiers towards the falls where they'd heard Faramir and his lot had taken refuge planning for battle upon Saumon's soldiers. through their long journey the duo had found something peculiar. Kinta, stuck in Kagome's body, had been feeling nonstop little prickles on his skin. He didn't know how to control it like Kagome, but he knew it was her priestess powers. So every time the birds flew overhead he knew they were near. Right now close to the river Kinta was sensing something stronger. A demonic aura. He didn't know others had auras, he didn't even know a person could tell a difference, but Kagome sure as hell could. The difference between this aura and the spies was the spies felt like little pebbles being thrown at him. This aura felt like a large rock brushing against his skin, but it didn't hurt, it felt familiar to the body he was in. Kagome's priestess powers didn't seem to flare out at this demonic aura. And that's when he knew he was at the right spot as Kinta kneeled down to drink from the river and his ears picked up the sound of a wolf howling.

"Trespassing is a crime punishable by death," came a grisly voice that Kinta knew all too well from his childhood as a knife presented itself at his neck. The pull of arrows on bows was heard as they pointed at Haldir and the guards. The elves were as armed as these men, each little group staring down the other with bows and arrows. The man holding a knife to Kinta's neck inhaled and sputtered at the smell he caught. "I know not this form, but the smell is that of my family. Hold off, these be acquaintances lest my nose betrays me." The man walked around, a long brushy tail hitting Kinta's arm. He turned his feminine face up to look at his captor. The captive sat there as the elder man leaned in and whispered quietly lest Kinta be given away to the spies flying nearby. Kohakku may not have liked his brother that much, but he wasn't about to trade his own blood in to Sauron. "Little brother, any reason why you're in a different body?"

"Kohakku," growled out Kinta, his voice sounding so much like Kagome's that his brother had to blink. "Take the knife off my neck and I'll tell you. For now, my friend here is Legolas of Mirkwood and I am but his guard." Kohakku pulled away the knife and gave a fanged smile. He was the eldest of the family and he'd run out on them to start his own life afar. Most of the time wolves stayed in packs, but Kohakku wanted nothing to do with Rohan deciding to go bolster his reputation by working for the kingdom of Minas Tirith. "We come to speak to your friend Faramir."

* * *

In the large cave Legolas had set to starting a fire with Kagome. They'd already checked and made sure no monsters occupied their haven, an awkward rock door in place and a hole in the ceiling for the smoke to escape from. This was a cave for a family of trolls from the size of it. Tattered remains were strewn across the floor. "It's been used by another troll," said Legolas, questions forming in the back of his mind at that for trolls hadn't been in his kingdom for quite some time. They'd been driven out by the elves into the mountains. "Luckily, it's been empty for about a month," he said judging how the smell of the troll was all but gone and the grass that had served as a bed had dried and was nothing more than sticks. It was nice to no longer feel the wind outside on their backs, though they were still incredibly cold. Legolas pulled out his rock and set it by the twigs, noting the small twinge of pink the stone had turned. That meant some of Sauron's cronies were in the area, though not necessarily looking for them. It appeared things had become different since the last time he'd been home and that fact didn't sit well with him. He summoned some of his magic and a fire grew to life almost instantly upon the piles of logs. Kagome blew out a sigh of contentment and threw on another log for warmth. She placed her magical rock next to his own. "After this I can't use much magic, not even to dry us otherwise something may sense us. From now on we need to travel with a careful foot."

"Would it be okay to…?" She motioned towards her bandana.

"Yes. They're probably not looking for us, probably just roaming my lands… see," he whispered pointing at the rocks as they turned white. Whatever it had been had wandered in a different direction away from them. Sauron assuredly didn't know they were in Mirkwood so their plan had worked. Legolas averted his eyes as Kagome took her bandana off and set it next to the fire to dry. She then began peeling off the wet clothes placing them next to the blazing fire.

"Legolas," she murmured in her quiet and shy voice. "You need to get out of those clothes too."

"I'm immortal," he answered.

"But you may be sick," she whispered. "Immortals aren't completely immune from sickness and you close your eyes when you rest. There may be something wrong…" Legolas nodded his head and began to strip as well, placing his clothes next to the fire, his ring next to her bandana. Never once did his eyes stray towards her. It was when her teeth chattered that he looked up to see the goose pimples decorating her lovely cream colored flesh. He could take it no longer; Legolas moved over towards Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. "We need to keep warm," he stated. With a blush Kagome nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself close beside him, sucking in a breath when she felt her flesh upon his own. There was one way they could keep warm easily, his body screamed for it, but he told himself no. He wanted to take her because he wanted to, not because the situation called for it. He loved her, he could wait. They were both immortal and had all the time in the world to wait until safety. As soon as they were in a safe area, hopefully the nearby Mirkwood since he didn't think he could last long, he'd let his instincts out. Legolas ran hands up and down her sides to stir the blood underneath it and felt her shiver at his touch.

"Cold?"

"No," she answered looking up at him before burying her head into his shoulders.

"Kagome… I don't intend to take you like this," he whispered to her, needing her to know why he wasn't lavishing attention on her right now. "I will take you. Soon. But the first time will be in a bed."

Kagome should've known he'd be a gentleman until the end. She had a faint smile. "Where?"

"I would think it'd be obvious, under me," he said attempting to lighten things, which earned a giggle from the small woman leaning against him.

"When Leggy?" Kagome said lying out beside him in front of the fire. He brought her close to him until they were flush and even though his length was responding at the contact, he kept his intentions solely on keeping her warm. He really had to have some self control to refrain from doing what his instincts told him to do.

"As soon as you're safe," he answered her giving her a quick kiss to the lips to quiet her. Kagome ran a finger through his hair as the fire slowly began to warm them. "In the mean time, I can keep you warm," he murmured with a spark in his eyes.

"Pervert," she accused him with a little glare. Legolas couldn't pass up the opportunity not to touch Kagome, especially in such a moment. He was a man after all. Legolas ran his hands with a featherlight touch up and down her back. Chill bumps broke out on her flesh. His fingers cupped her chest sensuously. Legolas knew her blood was spiking and her heart was thrumming under her chest, it was enough to get her blood pumping so she'd be warm. Kagome stopped his hands when they reached her hips and she began her own exploration. Her fingers traced his lips, watching them open under her perusal; he nipped at her finger gently and sent her a look that could scorch. Kagome's fingers trailed along his neck, dipping into the hollow of his collar bone, and then began tracing his marble chest. She flicked his nipple and saw his immediate intake of breath and felt something stirring next to her leg. It appeared that men could be quite responsive in that area as well; with a smirk on her face Kagome stored in that information for later and continued tracing his pectoral muscles. A rosy hue coated her cheeks when her fingers trailed to the patch of light blonde hair trailing downwards. Legolas sucked in a breath and she retracted her hand immediately embarrassed. He found himself wondering idly if she would ever lose her modesty for as of now they'd engaged in a great many sensual acts and they hadn't even made love yet.

"Can I…" Her voice trailed off not knowing how to ask it. "Could you lay on your stomach for a moment?" Legolas looked at her for a moment, a raised confused brow, before complying and doing as she asked. He had no idea what she was up to and it was a moment before he turned his head to see Kagome admiring his rear in such a way he almost groaned.

"Lirimaer?" Legolas said softly. (Lovely one?) Kagome's gaze snapped back to his back and heat flooded her cheeks. It wasn't like she'd never seen an ass before, his just happened to be the tautest one she'd seen in her life. Kagome brushed aside his silken strands of hair over his neck and moved her fingers to his shoulders. Her small hands began to work at the muscles in his shoulders and instantly Legolas relaxed under her touch. Her talented hands kneaded his back and began working to bring out all of the tight spots in his muscles.

"I used to do this for my mother all the time when she finished working," said Kagome gently, eyes trailing over to see the crystals were still bright and white. She was trying to steer their thoughts away from matters of the flesh, which was unbelievably hard, but if he could do it so could she. "Running a shrine was an all time job, but she never complained. Legolas…" Her voice stopped as she thought about their friends whom she hadn't seen in ages. "Do you think Frodo will finish his quest?"

"I think Frodo s capable of it," he answered softly as her fingers worked down his back. He glanced over to catch sight of her determined features, engrossed in her work. Such an odd little human to be caught up in such a simple act and then become flustered the next minute over something trivial like seeing a part of him she'd seen or touched before.

"I'm worried for them," she confided, breaking his train of thoughts as her fingers stopped moving against his back. Legolas stretched under her smooth hands and felt his back was feeling better than ever.

"Amin dele ten' sen."

"Mani?" (What?) She asked tilting her head.

"It means 'I am worried for them.' We need to keep on with your lessons," he instructed, though really he was saying it as a means to distract her as well as himself from two things. One, worrying over their friends. Two, the fact that they were both naked; something of which he was becoming more aware of as the cold slowly began to ebb away in the room. They passed about half an hour, going over lessons, making Kagome repeat previous lessons, until they were quite dry. Kagome lay nestled in his arms, feeling him prod her leg, but content not to move away. She happily lay against his warming skin. For a while silence passed over them and they were just merely together, eyes locked on one another as if silently communicating to the other how content they were.

"At first light we will leave for Mirkwood," he whispered, breaking the spell that seemed to be upon them. Kagome nodded her head softly before burrowing it into his neck. She kissed him there gently and lightly inhaled his smell.

* * *

"This will be easy," chuckled Shippo already excited over his and Pippin's assignment. They moved, running up towards the tower where the fire should be lit. In Kagome's lithe form Shippo was able to move through all the small crannies with Pippin. When they neared Shippo held Pippin back, both leaning against the wall so the guards around the woodpile wouldn't notice them. The fox demon pulled out a ball of powder and handed it to Pippin, he'd explained earlier to him about his fox magic that revolved mostly around fire. If the fire didn't start quickly that was to be thrown upon it.

"What do we do? They'll spot us for sure," whispered a panicked Pippin.

Shippo shook his head hating what he'd have to do. He straightened up and adjusted his wardrobe so his chest stuck out a little more in his feminine form. "I can handle this," he assured Pippin before sauntering out towards the guards and strutting his... well, Kagome's stuff. "Oh my, I seem to be lost," he said in Kagome's most damsel-in-distress voice he could muster. Oh, long before Kagome had been able to fight Shippo knew her to be quite the damsel in distress in the Feudal Era so this was easy to mimic. Shippo waved his hips about and looked up, fluttering long lashes at the two guards who were now besotted with his mother's form. He was going to need some serious time to himself after all this was over and done with to sort out the trials he went through for his friends. Pippin couldn't hold in the snicker at the fox demon's antics as he poured the oil over the wood and tossed the fire down upon it. The wind blew, wanting to put out the fire, but Pippin tossed down the little powder ball onto the fire and it erupted in flames becoming engulfed quite quickly that Pippin had to duck behind a rock so he wouldn't be burnt. The two guards jerked up upon hearing the blaze and began frantically worrying about the beacon being lit. Meanwhile Shippo sat down in one of their chairs and uncorked a bottle of ale they'd had sitting up there with them. He took a long swig and said in a girly voice, though the soldier's couldn't hear him for they were no longer focused upon him, "Oh my. Did we do that?"

* * *

When they awoke late in the night it was to unpleasant noises. Trees breaking, large ones from the sounds of it, and grunts. Kagome and Legolas both snapped their attention to the rocks that glowed crimson and hastily began dressing. _**So much for getting more sleep,**_ thought Kagome as she tied on her bandana and instantly became a guy. Legolas began hastily putting out the dying embers of the fire. Only the crystals glowed bright red in the darkness. Legolas slipped his rock in his pocket as Kagome did the same. The elf crept over towards the opening of the cave to peer outside. What he saw made him instantly lean back against the wall. Kagome quietly walked to his side and peered out. There were four gigantic trolls ripping apart the forest and six orcs were with them instructing which parts of the forest to clear. Legolas could tell from the color of the sky that they had under an hour until sunrise. Possibly why the orcs and trolls were working in this area because they knew a place they could stay when the sun arose. And this was the spot they would more than likely stay in. Kagome and Legolas needed to get out quick.

"When we march those elves out of here they won't recognize their home," snickered one of the orcs. Legolas's eyes snapped wide open at the words and he felt a large hand grip onto his to cam him down.

"Wish we could eat them, but Sauron says we need to march them back and make them like us. What a waste," gurgled out another. In Kinta's body Kagome could hear everything said as clearly as if she were standing there beside the monsters and she could see even better, meaning that it wasn't lost on her how Legolas seemed to pale. Kagome mentally cursed at the fact that she had neither bow nor arrows. She did have the sword, but it was sheathed in a different case strapped to her waist so Sauron wouldn't recognize it, and she wasn't to pull it out for Sauron to find them. But if she killed them all would Sauron find out? Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to slay them all, possibly two trolls and maybe an orc or two. Legolas had only arrows being Haldir. They wouldn't survive. And then a light bulb seemed to go off in Kagome's head. She was Kinta now, son of Kouga. What did Kouga do best when it came to fights? Kagome looked eagerly at Legolas and in the dark he could see the smug look on her face, if he didn't know any better he would've thought her really Kinta.

'What?' He mouthed.

'We run away,' she mouthed quickly. He raised a brow and she brought his fingers to her lips as she mouthed even slower. 'We.' She pointed to both of them and then her fingers did a walking motion. 'Run. Away.' It went against all Legolas had been taught, to stand his grounds and fight honorably.

"Hey… do any of you smell that? It smells like… elf… and a wolf," came the voice of one of the orcs. They all paused to inhale. Legolas wasn't given a choice to think over the matter as Kagome threw him over her shoulder and slid open the rock, making a loud noise as she did so. "Hey do you hear that? Look over there! What do we have here?"

"Man! Sauron's gonna be pissed at you guys," said Kagome in her loud and booming male voice. "I cant believe you guys tore trees down in _this_ area! Do you _know_ how mad he's going to be with you?" The orcs stared dumbly at Kagome as she let out a little growl of anger and irritation at them. Man she hoped Legolas didn't move on her shoulders. It seemed that being Kinta really was quite an advantage for the only advantage being an elf was right now meant a place to stay in Mirkwood and they'd as of yet gotten there.

"Who are you?" One of the orcs asked. Kagome was thankful that these weren't Uruk Hai, for plain orcs were so much stupider. Kagome tried to look aghast as she made her way away from the caves and closer towards the woods, looking to the orcs and trolls like she was striding for them to get a better look at her.

"Who am _I_? I know you didn't just ask that question you filth!" She gave the orcs a scathing look. "Wolfic Hai," she explained as if they were all as dumb as rocks. "Name's Krowga. Sauron's leader of the Wolfic Hai he created, breeding us with wolves!" For further enthusiast she wagged her tail, to her it felt like wiggling your nose, just a quick muscle movement. The trolls looked dumbly at the orcs waiting for them to order whether or not to kill Kagome or to follow her orders. What appeared t be the head orc scratched his head dumbly as he said, "I ain't ever heard of no Krowga."

"Would you rather us walk all the way to his dark riders to find out? I can tell you already when I left no one was in a good mood." She placed a hand on her hip while simultaneously taking a step backwards towards the woods. All she needed was to talk them into letting her pass or distract them enough to turn tail and run.

"Hey what's that on your shoulder?"

"A snack," she grinned, tilting around so they could see Legolas lying limp over her shoulders. "I was told I could snack on him for my good work. You guys want a bite?" The orcs eyes lit up at the companionship Kagome was displaying and the idea of getting to eat one of those clean little elves. "But first I have to get to Mirkwood. You see Sauron wants me to infiltrate it."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about them," bragged one of the orcs. "We plan on attacking them night after tomorrow. They think we've made some truce with them for peace for a fortnight so they can pack and leave to those not-so-dead lands… What're they called?"

"Undying lands," supplied Kagome.

"Yeah those," shrugged the orc. "Now be a good sport Krowga and lets share that tasty elf." Kagome had gotten the information they needed; she looked back and forth between them and gave a smirk that Kouga would've been proud of.

"Heh. You're a lot stupider than I thought," she chuckled and with those words she turned on her heels and took off running through the woods. She could hear them behind her falter in their steps, wondering what just happened, before they broke out in a run realizing that Kagome hadn't been who she'd said she was. They couldn't let her escape with the information she'd been given. Kagome had counted on it taking them a moment to figure out and she was happy that they were so dense. She swung Legolas into her arms and kept on running. "Tell me where to go Legolas." He glanced around in the light of the pale blue dark, sunrise was upon them.

"Keep heading that way," he said pointing through a dense group of trees. "After you get past that willow jump as far as you can, there's a trap there." He instructed. Kagome nodded her head, moving her strong muscular legs as she ran in that direction, hearing the orcs catching up behind her and the loud grunts of the trolls and breaking of the trees as they pushed through. She jumped and soared over the ground as one of the trolls sped past the orcs, it however couldn't jump with such stocky legs nor did it think to do so as it chased her for soon the ground gave way under it and the troll was sent down into a pit with stakes. The duo heard its piercing scream as Kagome looked down at Legolas with widened eyes hoping for more instructions. She did not want to die as a man.

"There will be two paths up here, take the coarser one," he ordered. Kagome did as told. After a while she could hear the orcs trying to decide which path to take and splitting up, the ones who'd taken the easier path screamed and then their voices were no more. Kagome came to a dead end where rocks and thick trees clashed. "It'll take some time to get through these, but all you have to do is weave in and out," said Legolas.

"Time isn't something we have and you can bet they won't be weaving," she said setting Legolas down on his two feet. Kagome could hear the thumping sounds of two trolls and at least three orcs. She felt cornered like a rat and the thing was they had minutes before the sun rose, enough time to be killed though. "Leg-Haldir, make your way through."

"I'm not leaving you," he said glaring at her for even suggesting such a thing.

"If you die here your people die in two days." Kagome pushed him towards one of the small slithers in the trees. Her eyes begged him to leave. Legolas pulled out his bow and notched an arrow before sliding in behind the trees. "What're you-"

"I'm not leaving. I'll hide, but if you get hurt…" His voice left all instructions of what would happen should she feel pain. He would risk himself to save her. Kagome nodded her head and contemplated pulling out the sword at her side. Would it be better to give away who they were? At that moment three orcs and two trolls came to the corner. She was trapped.

"End of the line _Krowga_," taunted one of the orcs with his gruesome voice and a cackle. The trolls behind the orcs were pawing at their feet like bulls getting ready to attack. One of the orcs picked up a rock and tossed it at her, hitting her in the head. She felt the wet slickness of blood sliding down her face.

"Lookit the wolf! Lets give it something it can't fight off and then eat it," snarled one of the orcs forgetting the time as they began picking up sticks and stones. The two trolls picked up large boulders in their hands and waited for the orcs to tell them to throw the huge rocks. The orcs pelted her with large sticks and blunt stones, she flinched and backed up against the large rock. She could faintly hear the sound of a string pulling back. "Rima," she whispered without even sparing him a glance. (Run.) Of course he wouldn't listen. The blood was pouring from a cut on her head, feeling her eyes sight. Something stirred within her, something she couldn't name. She groaned and fell to the ground not knowing why the sight of her blood made her bones shake. Before the orcs gave the signal for the trolls to end Kagome an arrow shot out killing one of the orcs and instantly their attention was turned to the lone elf hiding amidst the trees.

"Ain't alone I see! Let's tear the trees and eat the elf in front of Krowga," ordered the orc. As soon as Kagome heard that threat towards Legolas she felt something explode in her chest sending out a loud scream from her mouth that turned into a howl. She should've known, if she could run like Kinta than everything else he could do she could as well. Kagome sank her fingers into the dirt as they lengthened out of her skin turning into claws. She looked up at the orcs with bright red eyes and a feral grin with teeth shining in the faint dark blue sky. It gave an eerie glow to her teeth. There was one thing those bullying orcs didn't know. Never provoke a half demon with its intended mate.

Kagome felt a shudder run through her body. She'd felt power running through her body before but this was different, it was so much stronger, her whole body rippled at epic proportions and she could feel her bones enlarge, her muscles stretch… it hurt so much, but the pleasure from the power running through her veins cancelled out the pain and gave her a rush. Kagome howled once more as her fangs jutted out and demon markings littered her face. Legolas's eyes grew wide from where he was within the trees, Kinta's body as a half demon was a scary sight and he half wondered what Kouga looked like when angry. The orcs took a step back and then signaled for the two trolls to take care of the beast before them. Both trolls went to attack Kagome, but rather than intimidating the monster in front of them an eerie grin slid over the monster's face as if to chuckle at the dumb trolls set before it.

She felt stronger, almost invincible. And she felt an overwhelming need for blood. Especially the nasty blood of those that had sought to hurt what was hers. Kagome felt it before she saw it. She felt the wind stir from the punch that was coming towards her from the large fists of the trolls and moved quickly dodging it. That was the thing about trolls, they were large but their legs moved so slowly. Meanwhile, Legolas was firing his arrows in such rapid succession that the orcs were no longer a problem for they were all dead. That left the trolls to the half demon that was now raging as ferociously as a full demon. It hardly seemed fair for the trolls.


	25. Chapter 25 Fire

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for it taking so long. There are some days when I'm on Ouran, some Fullmetal, and some where I'm on Lord of the Rings. Also, fanfiction was messing up on me for a bit. Forgive me for my random cycles. This chapter is brought to you with much pleasure. Also, put up some drawings of Leg and Kags on deviantart under Chika1345. ^_^ I like trying to illustrate characters. Special thanks to the glorious Purduepup for helping me figure out how to put up my chapters. If anyone else is having trouble with fanfiction don't hesitate to ask and I'll help.**

**Warning: ****There's some lime in here. In the next chapter there will be... lemon for all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

The trolls were grappling with her, she could smell their sweat and the stench of them with her nostrils flared out. Rage was swamping through her, fueling her on as she slashed at their harsh skin with her razor sharp claws cutting into them as easily as butter. Demon nails were much sharper than any form of diamond or stone. And just as the inner part of Kagome feared it would be the end as they both tried to squeeze her to death, Legolas's arrows feeling like simple stones being tossed at them, the sun rose up and she was caught in the frozen grip of the trolls who'd stiffened, their fleshy skin quickly glossing over as they turned into hard stone statues under the light of the sunrise. The beast snarled and pulled itself out of the statues. The half demon made quick work of pushing those giant stones until they fell and shattered into a million pieces upon the ground. She growled for good measure and kicked dirt on them like an alpha canine would do when declaring its territory and making a stand.

Legolas watched, a little fearful of how to bring Kagome back to a normal state. Legolas cautiously stepped out of the trees, a snap on a twig making the beast tilt its head and turn crimson eyes upon him. The elf froze where he was watching as 'Kinta' prowled towards him, his nostril flaring as he scented him, walking around Legolas like a hawk does circling its meat, until finally the half demon came up to hover behind Legolas and promptly buried its nose in the crook of his neck sniffing heavily the recognizable scent. Legolas felt his body freeze up at the action, but he raised a hand to touch that mussy head of hair that was stiffer than the soft locks he was used to playing with. "Kagome," he whispered quietly making the beast within her nod its head with acknowledgement. She may have been a monster at the moment, but she was still in there trying to break through the glass to come back out. It felt so odd to be imprisoned in your body and have no control over your actions, like you were being held under water and fighting to break the surface.

Kagome was scared shitless inside, she didn't know what to do, all she knew was there was an instinct inside of her that was instructing her to calm down. Legolas turned around and wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. She may have been bigger than him in this form, but she was still his. He held onto her as she slowly inhaled and exhaled with her thin nose trailing along his neck. Her heartbeat was slowing back down to match his own. Legolas went so far as to hum a little song in Sindarian, and true to the old saying, the music began to soothe the savage within her. Legolas watched as her body shook with little tremors, a painful yelp issued from her mouth as the nails shrank back as well as her fangs. It wasn't the most pleasant of feelings to have your nails sliding back under your skin. She wondered how demons and half demons did it without restraint or any reaction to the jolt of pain. The red eyes diluted until they were Kinta's normal hue, and Kagome looked up at him with an apologetic expression. "Sorry," she murmured quietly. She looked haggard in her male body, but they had to keep going. The fate of his people rested on them now and the only one who could get them there fast enough was Kagome.

* * *

"So you're stuck in this body as a distraction," surmised Kohakku curling one of Kinta's short black strands of hair around his finger only to have his younger brother swat at his hand with a face of aggravation.

After having spent years by Sesshomaru's side Haldir knew about the animosity between these two brothers. It was a vein that ran deep. There was no surprise that they were gritting their teeth to be cordial to each other. "Pretty much," spoke Kinta stretching out his long legs. They may not have tired so easy, but those legs sure weren't strong enough to run for a week straight like Kinta was used to. He was ready to get back in his normal form as soon as possible. **_T_****_he things I do for a woman. And she isn't even mine,_** he thought bitterly.

They were in the confines of a very large cave. They could take off their items now that things were explained and others were outside guarding the cave along the woods. It was only the four in there for the privacy of this conversation. Hadir snapped his belt off relaxing instantly in his own body. "Amazing," commented Faramir. Kohakku pointedly waited for his own brother to change and, when Kinta didn't, he raised a brow. Kinta looked off blushing. "I can't reach it under this armor. And no, before you even ask I'm not showing you what contraption they've got on me. By the way you guys need to actually _do_ something," he jibbed and threw off the conversation from his brother asking what it was that he wore. Kinta turned eyes upon Faramir. "A battle is up ahead and you haven't even returned to ask your father-"

"We are stationed here and we plan to attack the Uruk Hai that seem to be nearing Osgiliath, the city that resides just outside of Minas Tirith," cut in Kohakku as if his brother was poking at him instead of his friend. Ah, family reunions between these two were such fun.

"Bout time you lot do something, you better get your hides moving," grumbled Kinta already planning on dropping this charade and helping them with Osgiliath. He was tired of being a woman and ready to be a man, besides, it had been quite a while since he'd had a good fight with something and with those Uruk Hai he needn't hold back.

"Aside from that, I don't believe my father wouldn't wish to see me," stated Faramir.

Kinta pointedly rolled his eyes. And he'd thought some of _his_ sisters could be drama queens. "I highly doubt that, you're his only surviving son since Boromir passed." Kohakku whacked his brother upside the head for being so 'delicate' when it came to things and Kinta reached up and tugged on Kohakku's ear.

Faramir's nose wrinkled at the thought of going to Minas Tirith, his back was turned so he was completely unaware of the squabbling siblings wrestling behind him, Kohakku had Kinta, who was still trapped in a feminine body, in a headlock. Haldir was wondering if every family reunion between these brother's went like this. "I don't want to be an heir to his… his ruling."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Kinta cried out as he bit his brother's arm. He struggled with pulling out of Kohakku's grip and ran an aggravated feminine hand through his bouncy raven curls. How come her hair was so much shinier than his? And lush? It really wasn't fair. The only bad thing was her body produced more sweat than he was accustomed to, but even that smelled better than he did if he were to run a week in his own body. Kinta glared at his brother to keep him away while he spoke. "Aragorn's returned."

Faramir's eyes lit up at this information. He didn't want anything to do with ruling something that wasn't his. He preferred a life with less restrictions. "Truly? Does he wish to claim the throne?"

Kinta shrugged his shoulders, a very boyish thing that didn't look at all natural with Kagome's petite little body. "He makes like he doesn't, but I think he'll end up doing so. That mortal's grown a lot from what he was." And Kinta was waiting for Aragorn to realize that more than just his people was relying on him. This Fellowship had followed after his chain of command so easily and not to mention there were rumors that the elves relied on him a good bit... particularly one female elf. Sooner or later that man would realize that he was fit to rule and he needed the kingdom as much as it needed him. After all, after this quest who would follow under his chain of command that he'd gotten so used to establishing?

* * *

Kagome was worn out, fatigued, and about to fall over from her muscle strain. Kagome had run more in that one day than she was sure she'd traveled in a month in the Feudal Era. Upon finding that she'd an extra bit of energy and momentum in her that would've been nonexistent had she been in the body of a human, Kagome had carried Legolas over her shoulder, like the many times she'd ridden on Inuyasha's back, with the elf pointing out which turn to take and what traps to avoid. She wondered how on earth the orcs could attack with so many turns that led to traps nestled within the trees, but then again there were a great number of orcs ready to do what they had to do to capture the elves. As long as it meant to Sauron that he would have more soldiers for his armies Kagome figured he'd sacrifice who he could.

Though the circumstances weren't the best, Kagome was unbelievably happy hours later when she had to set Legolas down because they were being aimed at with arrows from the guarding elves of Mirkwood. The duo were led into Mirkwood, the city of wooden elves, with an escort of about twelve bowmen who were eyeing Kagome suspiciously, but they all knew Haldir. They wondered what an elf from Lothlorein was doing there though. Many an elf also wondered if it had anything to do with their absent king and prince.

Kagome trudged alongside Legolas who was stretching his long legs by walking a little ahead, allowing the villagers to glimpse Haldir's form. At least he looked familiar to them. He glanced up at the sky and noted it was darkening. Night was upon them meaning they had one more day in which to work and he had no idea what to do. Legolas was surprisingly tired, which he attributed to the fact that he might be ill. "I am sent here to call forth the elders of Mirkwood immediately with a message from your prince. When they assemble please note us. We will be inside resting." With that said he walked off, gripping Kagome's arm to steer her away. It was odd to see so small an elf leading so large and tanned a man. The duo made their way through the canopy of trees and into the stone palace. Many of the homes of Mirkwood were made of large trees or stones that were encased with flowers and roots of trees adorning it in natural splendor. Here in the woods homes had a natural feel to them with the roots of trees helping maintain the foundation or structure of a house. He led Kagome down hallways and finally came to his room that he hadn't visited in so long.

There was but one stone window in the room and the overgrowth of a tree blocked anyone from being able to peak in. Legolas had a wooden shutter he could easily pull over it, which he did immediately after locking the door to the room.

The sigh that escaped Kagome's mouth gusted out as she tore off her bandanna and leaned against the wall. She was unbelievably grateful in that moment for dating a man with so much title about him. In this room they wouldn't be bothered. With no ceremony at all she used what energy she had left and jumped onto the bed, landing on it with an 'oof' and sinking into the cushion wallowing like a dog after a long day's work. She rolled over and as soon as her back touched the plump mattress Kagome could've sworn she'd fallen onto a cloud if she hadn't just jumped from one the day before. She closed her eyes and let her weary muscles relax. Being in a half demon body gave her strength, but as soon as that bandanna had been torn off she'd felt the weight of her own muscles sore from being overly used. She was as tired as if she'd just run ten miles in under fifteen minutes. Legolas took his own ring off. He should've noted someone that they would be in this room, for no doubt they wouldn't look here any time soon. Not that he minded in the least being alone with Kagome. She looked quite an image to behold in her baggy clothes of Kinta's lying back as if she'd just had quite a time in someone's arms when really he knew she could barely lift her arms.

Air swept fresh through the room as though there was a vent to air it out. After a break of about ten minutes, Kagome hopped up and began to explore the room very slowly for her feet ached something awful. Legolas's eyes trailed after her, watching as she lovingly stroked the wooden bed, fingers lightly touching her comfy bed set, eyes lighting up when she saw a wooden bath tub sitting in the room for her pleasure. How could she know that he was making a mental note what her tastes were in furniture? There was a small chimney in the room as well. Kagome couldn't help but spin around to smile brightly at him, and she saw the small glint in his eyes that signified his pleasure at her liking the room. "I wish we could just rest forever," she murmured as a knock came at their door. Deciding to forgo all pretenses he opened the door to find a servant standing there staring back at him in absolute shock. No one, absolutely no one had seen the prince enter, especially with a strange woman accompanying him. And yet he wore the same attire as Haldir had and the woman wore the same clothes as that wolf man. "Are any of his spies around?" Legolas asked the servant. The boy shook his head, but Legolas pulled out a rock from his pocket to find it crystal clear. He made a noise much like Sesshomaru and nodded his head. "Tell the council I will be there shortly. And while you're at it find suitable clothes for my companion." He nodded towards Kagome.

The boy stepped in and glanced at Kagome guessing her size from where he stood surveying her. Being scrutinized, Kagome quickly rose her arms to cover herself, even if she was wearing clothes it felt odd whens someone who wasn't Legolas stared at her so. "Who is the lady my lord?"

"My fiancée," he stated as Kagome's heart jumped within her chest. With that he shut the door as the boy took off to tell the council that their prince had returned as well as with an engagement it seemed. The little servant boy did wonder where King Thrandril was as he padded off as quick as he could. Perhaps Thrandril was coming later.

Legolas turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose, not noticing the blank stare that Kagome was giving him. She'd heard him loud and clear, there was no mistaking what he called her. As giddy as she was though Kagome was a mite irritated. She had her hands on her hips when the knock came at the door when another servant appeared with a dress for her. The servant boy quickly gave Kagome a bow before departing. Legolas shoved the dress into her arms and raised a brow when she didn't rush into the next room, his study room, to change. "Is the dress not to your liking?" Sometimes the smartest of men could be so dimwitted.

"You told him I'm your fiancée…"

He nodded his head. "And?"

Legolas's one worded question screwed things up completely for him as Kagome bristled at that. So he wasn't as excited as she was. "I don't remember being asked," she said taking the dress and walking off to change leaving Legolas to wonder at human women. Why was there so much importance in asking…? As soon as he'd asked himself the question he felt like an idiot. He had to remedy this situation.

* * *

She was acting stupid. Clearly her nerves were frazzled. Of course he meant it, but she'd always expected a guy getting down on one knee and asking her. Then again, she should've expected circumstances would always be different with her, her life was different in general. Kagome sighed and decided she'd remedy this. She dressed in the smooth elfin dress that seemed to fit her like a glove. There was a slit up her leg allowing free movement should she need to run, or fight. It felt so nice to be wearing female clothes and not that scratchy and itchy fur kilt that Kinta wore. Kagome longed for a bath, but they wouldn't have time since they needed to inform the council of what was happening. In a few minutes she heard a knock at the door and Kagome came out, raising her eyes briefly to meet his before she nervously walked behind him, not knowing where the council was. She didn't speak to him the entirety of the way, even when she tripped over her own feet. Truth was she was tyring to think of how to approach this. She'd told him before that she'd wanted to sleep with him, but there was s difference between facing your life or death moment atop of a cloud and being so tired that your mind was mush and couldn't think out anything to say.

Legolas caught her and pulled her up to his side to help her walk the rest of the way. "Kagome, I-" But his words were lost as they came upon the council room and the shocked eyes of the elderly elves rose to their hairline to find the prince. Though the servant boy had mentioned that Legolas was here they hadn't believed it, which meant that the woman beside him was truly his fiancée.

"An army of orcs will be heading this way tomorrow night," informed Legolas.

"But we've made a truce-"

"They lied," said Legolas. He was wondering why the elders hadn't the common sense not to trust their enemies, but he realized that they weren't able to move without the king's orders and that they needed his guidance. Aside from Kagome relying upon him, Legolas now had an entire mass of elves whose lives depended on his quick thinking. The elders glanced at one another not knowing how Legolas got this information but trusting him regardless.

"Perhaps we should ask your father, the king-"

"He died in battle," Legolas answered looking up with sorrowful eyes at the men. He didn't know if he was ready for this, but with Kagome by his side he felt stronger even if she hadn't spoken to him since they'd arrived in the room. He would fix things between them after this meeting, right now he had his people to focus on. "I am the king now. I know many of you may not think I'm ready, but I heard the orcs themselves so we have a problem at hand that we need to solve whether or not you want me ruling now."

His words drove them to action. Seeing such a young elf ready to do what he must for his people made the elder men believe that he may actually be fit for this role. "Your highness… perhaps there are some spells in the texts in the library that may be of use," spoke up Fanen, the more studious of the four council members. Though he didn't know of any spells regarding moving a whole city of elves Fanen would search.

"I shall look back on past battle strategies on the off chance we cannot leave quickly," said Morro, he was the one who led Thrandril's… Legolas's armies.

"I will check the maps and chart out a way on foot," said Naed the grounds man of Mirkwood. He was descended from the elves who'd found and established this area so if anyone knew the lands best it was him. He'd been the original elf to establish the traps on the lands so that no strangers should trespass without their permission.

"I shall ready the people, tell them to pack what they can carry and be ready to depart," stated the weary Monosk, he was the judge of the people in times of crime, which were very rare in peaceful Mirkwood.

"We shall meet in an hour and see if anyone has any ideas or have made any progress. Agreed?" They all nodded and made their own mutterings before the group broke off to work. Legolas grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her back towards his room where he intended on pouring what amount of that hour he could in the study next to it.

* * *

Gollum would've acquired the ring by now from the hobbits' sleeping bodies if it weren't for that giant tigress with the flaming paws. Kirara was guarding, her hair standing on end. The smart tigress knew that whatever it was about this tunnel had made her masters fall asleep one after the other while they walked until they'd seemed to tumble tiredly onto the earth beneath them into a tranquil sleep with arms and legs splayed about on the earthen floor. A ful two hours had passed with their walking until they'd succumbed to the fatal effects of the tunnel. Their willpower had quite outlasted any that had gone before for in this area of the tunnel there were just one or two sparse bodies in the hollows of the cave. The air no longer reeked with the stench of the dead.

Kirara had been born evil as a demon, but she'd been raised good by the loving hands of her mistress Sango. And so the cave had accepted Kirara for her demonic heritage. How was Gollum to know all of this? He'd been expecting that blasted cat to topple over, but she'd just remained firm in her stance. A guttural noise in his throat told the giant cat what he thought of her. He'd tried getting near to the two, but like a tigress protecting her cubs the great beast would swipe at Gollum with her razor sharp claws.

He was licking his wounds now while glaring at that pesky feline. His devious mind was now trying to find a way to overcome Kirara, but her eyes showed him that she was just as intelligent as he was and she was expecting for him to do something. Unlike Gollum, Kirara had years of experience with war and battles. In the dark Frodo's light from Lothlorein glowed faintly grasped in his pudgy hobbit hands. It was slowly sliding out and with a thump it landed on the floor next to him, rolling along the ground until it rested right next to his head.

* * *

How were they to move a whole city of elves before tomorrow night ended? Kagome had seen quite a many strange feats, but above all else this one was near high impossible. Things weren't looking so good. Her optimism had dropped and she was feeling low, so low that she hadn't even taken a bath. Kagome should've been trying to think of ways to get them out, but her mind was worried over Shippo and the others. It was hard to focus on a whole town when your worries were to your immediate family as well. Kagome's fingers scoured her few possessions for the little mirror which she raised up to her face so that she may peer down into it. The priestess murmured for it to reveal her son to her and she watched with happier spirits as Shippo started a fire with a flick of his wrists in the stone chimney before him. Shippo was definitely safe if he was dropping his guard to be in his own form. Kagome scrabbled to the chimney in their own room and hastened to make a fire with the flint sitting upon its stony hearth. She wished she could do magic like Legolas, but some things were better meant for other species. Kagome took off into the study next to his room where Legolas was pouring attention over books, allowed her arm to slip past him to pluck a piece of paper and a charcoal utensil to write with, and darted off back into the room to write a quick note. Legolas's curiosity brought him out of his work to watch her.

_Shippo don't put out the fire -Mama_

Muttering the quick incantation she tossed the letter in there watching it disappear with a puff of magic. She'd wrapped up a small stone in it from Mirkwood so that Shippo would have a souvenir from her. Sure a rock wasn't much of a gift, but she knew he'd see the significance in that little stone like she did. Often times during her quest for the Shikon No Tama, when Shippo was much younger than her, they would pick up pretty stones alongside the river in their spare time. No matter how old he was Shippo was still her little son that she knew she would bring back toys or baubles for.

All the while Kagome's thoughts ran over happy memories from the past Legolas was watching on intently, his eyes widening with every thought that passed in his mind over what was before him. The epiphany was rather slow in growing, but all of a sudden it hit him with such a force that he straightened up instantly and quickened over towards his lady love. "Kagome… what items may pass through the fire?"

Kagome looked up at Legolas, her brow scrunched up in thought. "I don't know to be honest. Rin and Sesshomaru just use it for letters, but I guess you could send almost any-" Her words died off as she noticed the gleam in his eyes and the idea manifested itself in her own head. Kagome stood up on shaky legs with a wide smile. She hobbled towards him and fell into his arms, her arms thrown about him as she leaned up to mesh her lips onto Legolas's own in a triumphant kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead on his own and whispered, "Legolas you're a genius. I'm still a little peeved at you, but you're a genius nonetheless."

He kissed her right back, glad that she didn't completely hate him for his earlier mishap with words. If Kagome's legs hadn't already felt like jelly they would've been a puddle with that kiss. He pulled away quickly though to say, "We have to test it first my lady." Hope was sparked in their eyes. This could save them.

* * *

They'd gathered the four council members, who'd done their part for back up plans, but had otherwise found no true safe way out of the town with the orcs encroaching upon their territory. An increase in archers patrolling the grounds had been dispatched and many were near the borders of Mirkwood keeping an eye upon the woods. Knowing now that danger was after them had raised the stakes and so they'd gotten what protection they could while trying to find an option out. The enemy had no idea that they knew thanks to Kagome and Legolas destroying the beasts that had been after them. The council members did shift from foot to foot with a bit of nervous tension though at what was before them.

Legolas may have come up with the idea, but Kagome came up with how to safely test it. "Isn't there another possible way?" He asked but Kagome shook her head. They were still in the council room with a large fire started in the huge chimney. If they were going to do this they needed to run a trial and so they were taking every precaution available. Kagome was soaked to the bone in cold water and she had a blanket covering up her body. "I would much rather go in your stead," he spat out trying to figure out just why she had to be the one to test this out. Then he remembered how she'd talked him into this and his mind fell into what Kagome termed as the 'gutter.' Somehow she'd gotten him to agree for her to risk this.

"I can heal, albeit slower than I used to, but I can heal," she said looking up through a hooded face into his eyes. "And you're a king." His council had already agreed that it would be a threat to his life. Also, though Kagome was his intended she wasn't carrying an heir or ruling their kingdom like he was. Legolas leaned down and crushed his lips to her own and pulled her in his arms. Members of the council averted their eyes or blushed when they saw their king openly displaying his affections like that. Most elves kept their relationships private or within the family and away from watching eyes. It seemed quite a bit had changed with their once quiet and shy prince.

"Come back safe," he warned her.

"I will, you've still got to make things up to me," she teased back before running full scale and jumping into the fire. She'd left the mirror behind for him and the council to use and see that she'd made it safely on the other side.

* * *

Shippo paced on the other side wondering just what his mother was up to. She'd asked him in the letter if his chimney was large enough, he'd told her that you could fit four men in it standing straight. Minas Tirith was definitely not lacking in the hospitable rooms, it just lacked in the man running it having more sense than a peanut. That oaf was if anything an idiot who wanted more for power than for the greater good of the people. Gandalf was smoking on his pipe puffing away. Pippin was practicing with his sword in the corner. "She hasn't written back," grumbled Shippo wishing he had a mirror to peer into. Just as he was about to scribble another hasty letter a large poof of smoke appeared and Kagome shot out of the chimney landing on her bottom just a few inches away from the large chimney. Pippin dropped his sword with a clatter and tumbled over his large feet landing on his own bottom in surprise,Shippo fell a step backwards into the dresser behind him, and Gandalf merely raised a brow as if he'd expected something surprising. Kagome really didn't disappoint the old wizard. "Well, at least I made it safely," she chirped. Kagome's hair was matted with streaks of gray ash and her face was covered in soot.

"Mama! What the hell?" Kagome covered his mouth with her blackened hands to keep her son from profusely cursing like a sailor. You'd think she'd raised him better than that, but sadly he'd had the influence of Kouga on him which accounted for probably learning the original swear words of the day.

Kagome's eyes pleaded for Shippo to remain silent. When she found his eyes answering her own she pulled her hand away and went to scribble a message for her worrisome elf that waited her back in Mirkwood. "Orcs surround Mirkwood." Kagome said just before whispering the incantation under her breath and tossing the letter in. "They plan on attacking tomorrow night. We need a way to get our people out safely tomorrow morning." Shippo's brows shot up when he caught Kagome's words. She may not have noticed, but he definitely heard the word '_our_' in her sentence. Oh, it appeared his mother had become quite taken with Legolas. He knew Kagome after years of watching her as a fox kit and now that he was older he could read the signs on her like he could trace the palm of his hand, she was smitten, besotted, in love, and all of the above with Legolas.

Even though it sounded like a good idea he didn't like the many obstacles that were against them. Also, his mother among a whole horde of people, well, that was a dangerous thing to try and get through to Minas Tirith. "Through fire! Mama he has orcs-"

"Who can't come out during the day," chided Gandalf having seen why Kagome and Legolas might've picked the morning to come through the flames.

"What about Uruk-"

"He's not wasting them on rustling up elves," Kagome explained glancing around for something. Her eyes spotted a pitcher of water in the corner and she went to peer down into it checking to see if there was enough. Her eyes were focused on another object, but her mouth was busy explaining their mission. "We're going to try in the daylight when he has only eyes to see us. But we need you to make sure all of the chimneys here are lit. Maybe some bonfires as well."

"The idiot in charge here won't-"

"Shippo you're a fox demon," Kagome said rounding on him with a serious face. "You underestimate your skill of persuasion."

"Are you trying to say I'm charming?"

"I really don't want you to get a big head," she said ruffling his hair. She turned back towards the fire and lifted up the pitcher of water dumping it over her head muttering the incantation under her breath.

"Mama I don't think-"

"Love you," she called out jumping into the fire and disappearing in a wave of heat.

"She's worse than Gandalf when it comes to disappearing," grumbled Pippin as he picked himself up off of the floor and went to sheath his little hobbit sized sword.

Gandalf puffed a bit of smoke in offense to that comment. "A wizard never disappears, he merely exit when the opportune moment passes."

Pippin narrowed his eyes at the white haired wizard. "Sounds like disappearing to me."

* * *

Kagome flew out of the fire and tripped over her feet into Legolas's arms. "It works," she said with a smile glancing about at the other members with dancing eyes. A grateful look swept across their features as she practically danced around with Legolas, arms squeezing his waist tight in her happiness. "We need everyone to memorize the words tonight," Kagome said hastily letting go of Legolas and taking command like a queen as she walked over towards a sheet of paper and wrote out the words. "We need to get this to everyone." The council members exchanged glances, a faint smile tugging at some of the faces at this young woman who commanded authority. Perhaps Legolas had made a very good choice in his idea for who would be the queen ruling alongside him. It appeared that both of the youngsters were ready to face almost anything. Most of the time fire destroyed lives, but it appeared this type of fire would allow them all to live.

Legolas nodded as she slid the paper into his hands. Both of their eyes were bright at this turn of events. His eyes left her own to look at the others. "You heard Kagome. We need to go to every house and inform them."

* * *

She hadn't taken a bath, too tired to heft herself up and down by now, but she had washed herself with a cloth and a pitcher of water. The rain was drumming faintly along the roof. She was waiting in bed knowing that Legolas was setting up the appointed time and how many people would go through the fires.

Kagome remembered how he'd wanted the number of chimneys or bonfires counted to the exact and he was conversing with Shippo in the fire making plans. Legolas had shooed her away with a slim hand to bed upon noticing her yawn. She'd protested, albeit it was hard doing so when she could barely keep her eyes open, and he'd informed her that she'd done enough exerting herself for these few days. So now she sat in the dark waiting up for him lying atop the covers of the bed. She wore a light white nightgown of the finest cloth in the kingdom. Kagome found the irony that her sleep was evading her knowing that he wasn't getting any rest yet. He'd seemed more tired of a sudden and that troubled her since elves were supposed to be almost as energetic as demons were. They weren't supposed to need sleep as much nor food, but she'd noticed a change in his increase of sleep as well as eating habits. She stretched out her legs letting them lay out limp like jelly on the couch. It felt so good to be in an actual bed and not lying down on the hard earth with nothing but a pallet and grass underneath you. She couldn't remember the last time she'd lain in a bed like this with real covers that weren't crawling with bugs. She couldn't feel the wet earth, just fresh downy feathers. It made Kagome really appreciate things that she would've taken for granted in the future.

It was a huge relief that they were somewhat safe. The enemy was no longer following them, they'd found a way to save his people, and they had received a message from Sesshomaru that the enemy hounded Legolas's men. They'd been attacked, but had survived it. The rock was still pure white and they'd finally reached Mirkwood for a night's rest. Was it really so wrong of her to want a time to relax with no one bothering her? She turned aside her worries and closed her eyes, sleep may not come to her, but she could at least bask in the simple comfort of believing she was momentarily safe.

* * *

Legolas had snuck back into his chambers treading softly so he wouldn't wake Kagome. His council had decided it was best to let the people know upon the morning that he was among them since they didn't know if spies would be out and they didn't want tongues to wag. He'd gone out into the rain to survey the plots where they could safely hold small bonfires in various spots. He was hoping now as he slid the door open that the rain would go away in the morning otherwise it would be long and tiresome to resort to just their few chimneys and they would be even more rushed. They could possibly build little fires within the stone walls and floors, though they'd have to keep windows open to allow the smoke to clear out.

Legolas took off his ring, shifting into his real form, and turned around to find Kagome lying on her stomach caught in her thoughts, a very attractive woman. The dress was plain white and covered her up but for some reason that made her more alluring. The top was a little loose around the collar, meant that way so it rested around her shoulders very sensually. It didn't help that one of Kagome's legs was repeatedly bouncing up and down in a scissoring motion and with each motion her dress slid just a bit higher. Her ink dark hair was long and alive cascading down her back. If he'd thought her a goddess before, now he found himself sorely mistaken and unable to come up with a new higher divine being to call her.

"Kagome," he said very softly watching as her swinging foot stopped and she sleepily rolled onto her back to lift tired eyes upon him. She looked at him, really looked at him. After days being another person it was a relief to see Legolas in his own body. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed seeing his true form until the moment her eyes fell upon him and it was like love all over again. Sure he may not know how to propose, but she loved him.

His hair was long and wet from the rain, clinging to his face a little bit darker than it was when dry. Kagome made chiding noises with her tongue as she slowly got up from the bed and padded over on bare feet towards the tub where a dry towel rested on the edge. Kagome came over to him, lifted her arms up, and began to towel through his silky gleaming locks. Legolas knew he could've easily done it himself, considering how much shorter Kagome was and how she had to rise on her blistered feet to do the chore. The truth was he liked when she doted on him like this, no one short of his mother had treated him with such loving care. Everyone had treated him like the little prince he'd been as a child, only his mother remembered that he was a person first before a prince, as was the way Kagome saw him… there was also the advantage that he noticed when his eyes fell downwards to where the collar of her shirt opened and he could see her skin hidden underneath it much better. Kagome left the towel atop his head and tugged on his hand as he toweled the rest of his hair for her, smirking as she patted the spot on the bed for him to sit at, and whipped out her brush. He obeyed her silent request.

Kagome shook her head as she began to brush his hair. "How on earth it remains so pretty is beyond me," she murmured to herself as she ran her brush through his shining locks, fingers twining with his hair as she took care of him. His hair reminded her of the rays from a shining star. She sighed, wondering how unlucky she was she had to catch a guy prettier than herself. On another note, it was nice to balance things with them, after so much he'd done for her with protecting her and watching after her. Kagome liked doing things for Legolas like this, even if they were small. In that moment though Kagome kind of felt like a wife. Her face was coated with a faint pink hue at the thought and she was glad that Legolas couldn't see it. Here she was, brushing his hair and tending to him like a wife when her tired husband got home. She could even imagine the children that would be sleeping in another room, a mixture of her features and his meshed together to make lovely little kids.

"Why did you stop?" He asked her, his face tilting to allow silver eyes to settle upon her face.

She averted her own nervous eyes and fumbled with the brush in her hands. She might as well get it out. "What you told that servant earlier... I want it to be true," she answered him as quiet as a mouse. Kagome let out a surprised gasp when she was swept away by a brash arm wrapping around her waist pulling her against his chest. What were words when his actions spoke volumes? He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. It was so slow and sweet that Kagome could practically feel her toes curl. His tongue melded in her mouth, playing with her own and sharing in each other's tastes. He pulled away to urgently say with all the cheer in the world in his face, "I need to get something Kagome." He quickly rushed into his study and reached down only to find an error… he'd changed out of his clothes and they were currently with that servant boy! He couldn't propose until he had those rings! **_Damn it all!_** Legolas let out a string of curses under his breath as Kagome crawled under the covers sleepily. Now that he was here she could sleep and whatever it was appeared to have been misplaced with Legolas cursing. She laughed rather impishly as she nuzzled her head into the pillow, wondering where her elf had learned such swears. Legolas took off into the hallway and for the next half hour chased down the boy to retrieve the rings and cherished flower wrapped up in the napkin. By the time he was back in the room the perfect moment had passed and Kagome was asleep.

He pulled off his boots, tore off his shirt, very put out and feeling stupid when he heard Kagome murmur quietly from what appeared to be a light sleep, "Legolas." He looked up as he slid his precious parcel into his boots. Her hair was mussed and a small hand patted the spot beside her on the bed. She mumbled in an innocent voice that sent Legolas's blood spiking, "Come to bed Leggy." And feeling very much the subject to the queen of his heart he did as told and slid under the covers wrapping a possessive arm around her and letting her cuddle up to him. There was all the time in the world and he would get to forcing that damn ring on her finger eventually. Right now he just wanted to rest with her beside him because they had another busy day ahead of them and only this night before they were moving again. Kagome's face rested on his shoulder, an arm slung over his chest, and her legs already threading around his own. He'd give anything to slow down time at that moment and just bask in having her next to him.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. She'd been having a nightmare about the quest they were on. In the early rise of the morning light she slid out of Legolas's arms and crept towards Shippo's mirror with sluggish legs. She needed to check on everyone before her worries ate at her. "Show me Frodo," she whispered to the pretty gilded mirror. The glass shimmered to show her Frodo lying in a tunnel next to Sam. Kirara was growling at something. That thing that had been leading the group was glaring back at Kirara, their eyes locked in a battle of some sorts with neither one moving for fear of dropping their guard.

Legolas came to sit beside her, normally lying next to Kagome he could sleep like the dead, but this time he'd been roused from bed probably due to the fact that he hadn't been as deep into his sleep for he'd been staying up thinking. Legolas peered into the mirror. "They're sleeping," he casually said as his hand trailed back and forth on her back. Sleep still riddled his eyes so he hadn't really looked into the mirror aside from catching a glimpse of the hobbits lying on the ground as if slumbering. Legolas leaned over and kissed the bare flesh where her nightgown had slid from her shoulder a bit, hands moving the onyx hair out of his way. It was the morning and he did find himself sporting quite a problem with her. Legolas kept on kissing along her silky shoulder with his mind drowned and abandoned in the gutter. The rosy hue of her cheeks lit up as she instinctively tilted her neck to give him better access. His mind was slowly stirring awake with every kiss to that neck. He was so grateful he'd had the foresight to ask for them not to be disturbed in the morning by any servants unless there was an emergency requiring his assistance. "Legolas," she murmured trying to get his attention as he nibbled along her neck with all the determination in the world to leave a mark. With one hand she smacked his leg to get his attention. He pulled away with the eyes of a boy who'd merely gotten a taste of a treat that he wanted to devour.

"Legolas," she whispered lifting up the mirror to show his alert eyes. Kagome shook her head as her finger tapped on the glass. "They're not sleeping," she whispered, eyes worried over the possible danger her friends were in. Legolas took the mirror from her, setting his chin on her shoulder as he really took in the image on the glass. He studied their sleeping forms for quite a while before deciphering the exact spot he knew them to be at. "Maybe we could send someone to them," Kagome suggested.

Legolas shook his head. Even if they sent a person for Frodo and Sam he didn't know how long that person would survive walking into the tunnel. No doubt they'd fall asleep on their feet in the process and end up like all of the others who'd entered that cave; sleeping people that would never wake up as Kagome had. It looked like the hobbits and Kirara were on their own with this situation. "We might be able to send someone in there… maybe to tie something on their feet. But if we sent someone now it would take days or weeks to get there," said Legolas, his mind already tumbling over any possibilities. Days they could handle, but weeks would mean imminent death to Frodo and Sam who would be getting no water or food while they slept. There was no way they could get there with no fire in the tunnels. This was an actual situation they couldn't help at all with. If that wretched bag of bones weren't after them than Kirara would be able to carry or drag Frodo and Sam out, however, he was there and would no doubt pounce on her if she gave him an opening.

"Frodo," she whispered staring at the glass fearful for him. The little light that had lay discarded next to his head seemed to glow a bit brighter. "Wake up Frodo." Legolas clutched onto his woman's shoulder as they watched their friends in the mirror.

"Wake up Sam, please," she begged clutching tightly onto the mirror. The light shined once more next to Frodo. "Dammit! Frodo wake up!"

* * *

_He was in the Shire again. Everything was as it should be. The green thick grass was waving with the wind and he could hear sounds of hobbits gossiping as they walked along the beaten trails to their homes. Frodo only could see this from behind the glass window looking out. He and Sam were sitting along at their favorite tavern and eatery, Sam's eyes were watching Rosie as she cleaned the glasses behind the counter of the bar. Sam seemed in a daze, but he was always that way when it came to watching Rosie like the besotted thing he was._

_Frodo turned around to speak to Pippin and Merry, but was surprised when he found they weren't with them. Normally those two went everywhere with Frodo and Sam, they'd all been inseparable since birth. He shrugged it off, maybe they were in Farmer Maggot's crops again stealing mushrooms. At that thought Frodo vaguely remembered something, them tumbling down a hill onto a road that they shouldn't be on, a road they'd been warned to avoid at all costs. Frodo blinked at the image of a dark rider and shook all traces of the hapless memory away. He'd never seen anything like that and he was safe in the shire. Life went on here peaceably and nothing of ill retort ever happened. The little hobbit glanced around for Bilbo who could always be counted on to sit in the shire telling long winded tales about his younger days involving a dragon, trolls, and that pesky wizard friend of their's. Like his other relations though, Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Frodo waved a hand at a passing patron he knew, but they didn't come over to him which was another odd thing. Normally everyone in the Shire was bubbly and happy to speak to others, especially strangers. People made a habit of taking time out of their days to purposefully see what other hobbits in the area was up to so for someone to snub him and not speak to him was something entirely odd in itself._

"_**Frodo."**__ He heard the scratching of a whisper next to his ear and he glanced around wondering if he was the only one to hear it. Maybe someone had been talking about him, it wouldn't be surprising, he knew he was handsome and a few hobbit maidens had their eyes on him especially with him as Bilbo's heir. His mind did that weird thing again, bringing up a memory he knew couldn't possibly exist, one of Bilbo disappearing and an envelope waiting for him at Bag End... but that couldn't be real. They'd yet to celebrate his birthday. Even as he was justifying himself a new memory came in of a large creamy cake for Bilbo's 111th Birthday. **No. That's never happened before, **Frodo claimed as the memory disappeared on him as quickly as it had come to him._

_But if none of that had happened then why did__ that voice sound so familiar. Then again, all voices in Hobbiton sounded familiar for he knew everyone… __**"Wake up Frodo." **__He bolted up from his spot next to Sam and his eyes scouted about the room. That voice had been fiercer and louder, trying to get his attention. And for some reason the room had gotten brighter, the sun outside the windows had seemed to beam suddenly, shining so fiercely that the windows beside him had actually cracked a bit. His finger touched the faint crack noting that it was real. Frodo began walking around the bar searching for that voice. Sam stood up, suddenly out of his stupor at Frodo's movements, as if he were at Frodo's beck and call because of something important or another. "Mister Frodo what're you looking for?" He asked trailing after Frodo. For some reason it felt right to follow after his distant cousin like this. Sam instinctively glanced over his shoulder as if scouting for danger… but what danger could be in their favorite bar? No one ever fought here, the worst was always a cross word and if a small brawl it was always over in a matter of minutes with the fellahs sharing a pint or two. **Wait, what's a pint?** Sam wondered. He'd never heard of such a thing so why had it stuck in his head._

"_I don't know Sam," answered Frodo as he got closer to the bar door. He reached out to twist the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. Sam's eyes locked with Frodo's and Sam reached forward to try on the door but it still wouldn't open. Both of the hobbits attempted together but it was like the door was welded to the wall. Frodo glanced about for help but it was like they didn't exist. No one had taken notice of them. They were invisible to all. Frodo's hand worriedly went up to his neck where there was nothing hanging about it.** But why should there be? I rarely wear jewelry, **thought Frodo._

"_**Wake up Sam, please." **__Sam's eyes widened greatly as they both heard that voice. Through the cracks of the door a huge light came through. Frodo spun around shouting out for help only to find that he and Sam were the only ones in the bar now. No one else was in their little limbo. And it all came back to him. Frodo knew that voice. There was no mistaking it anymore._

"_Kagome," murmured Sam as he banged on the door with his fists. They knew her. They knew they were supposed to be on a journey. They shouldn't be here, they should be in a tunnel with Kirara and Gollum. Sam got up and grabbed hold of one of the chairs slamming it against the door that wouldn't open. __**"Dammit! Frodo wake up!" **__Frodo reached to his side and grasped the sword that he knew should be around his waist. He couldn't see it in the dream, but he could feel it, and as if feeling summoned it up in the dream he was able to pulling out the sword and wield it to striking the door open. The door flew off its hinges as if a bolt of power had been unleashed from the sword and a bright light enveloped the duo as they stepped out of the bar into the sunshine._

Frodo stirred from his sleep alongside Sam, both fully awake as their eyes opened from the ight of their dreams to find the light within Frodo's bottle glimmering brightly within the gloom. They could still feel the dregs of sleep trying to keep them down, but adrenaline was running through their bodies. The duo turned accusing eyes on Gollum who was staring in pure shock.

"Hobbits-es is supposed to be sleeps they is," he hissed knowing that he'd been found out. Rather than cower he took to the front and gave them the nastiest look possible. "Sleeps and gones."

Frodo glared at the creature knowing that they should kill him, but he had no idea how long they'd have in this long tunnel. He reached out and steadied Sam's hand that had went for his own sword to finish the job in his anger. "Sam, lets get out of here now," ordered Frodo as he inched along beside Kirara and jumped on her back. Sam did likewise, neither of them pulling their gazes away from Gollum. Twice he'd tried to betray them. He wasn't going to get a third chance after this.

"You cants leaves us," shouted out Gollum as Kirara took off.

"Watch us," murmured a furious Frodo as Kirara sped in the tunnel leaving Gollum just a blot in their past. He could get through this tunnel alive, they knew that since he hadn't been asleep, but it would take him forever on his bony little legs compared to their feline friend who was flying off at a phenomenal speed.

* * *

Kagome clutched onto Legolas cheering at what they'd seen in the glass. Frodo and Sam were going to be alright. Kirara would definitely get them out now that she no longer had Gollum to worry about.

The priestess leaned against her elf, the pale rays of the rising sun filtering in through the cracks of branches in front of the window. She sighed and all too soon she felt a pair of lips latched onto her neck once more going at it. She giggled as he pushed her back against the rug that they sat on. His weight bearing down on her to keep her in place as he lavished his attentions. With the way he was going she'd have a hickey or two before the sun had fully risen, but Kagome was pretty sure that was his intention. Legolas's fingers scaled over her hip upwards to grasp onto a plump mound and Kagome leaned against his fingers molding herself to his hand. His thumb flicked over the tip of her and she clutched onto him as her breath came out in a whoosh. "Leggy," she giggled. He leaned down to bite that little bud through the cloth. Her voice was louder as she moaned from the action, closing her eyes in bliss. It was far too early for any servants to wake them and they were in a room with thick stone walls. Suddenly this seemed to be their day.

Legolas bit once more to hear her call out his name none to quietly. He loved hearing his name like a prayer on her lips. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair tugging him upwards until their mouths met again heatedly. He couldn't suppress a shudder as her tongue snaked across the bottom of his lip. Her arms were wound around him and if anyone should come in at that moment they wouldn't be able to recognize one body from the next with how twined their legs and arms were molded and tangled around each other. "No fair," she murmured rolling over so she was on top of him and had latched her mouth onto making a trail down his chest. Legolas closed his eyes, but they instantly flew open when she began making her own brand on him, not on his neck nor the top of his chest, but right next to the trail of hair that disappeared into his britches. He groaned as her little tongue made a light dance atop his pale moon-kissed skin leaving so much hinting at something he ached for. She nibbled and bit sending the blood shooting to only one part of his body that was very close to the minx kissing his waistline. When he could take it no more he pulled her up to him kissing her lips soundly. He recalled Kagome had told him that she wanted to sleep with him all the while knowing the implications and full extent that to do so would be marriage. Remembering how she'd firmly said that his hands began skirting up her dress to reveal sculpted legs. Her fingers came down to draw the strings from his jerkin undone. And…

A knock came at the door. He kept on kissing her, pushing that dress so it pooled up around her gloriously full hips. The knock came again. Kagome began to tilt her head, but Legolas's mouth prevented it and his fingers cupped her ass. The knock became incessant now. "Legolas, you need to get that," said the voice of reason underneath him even as she gasped from his finger making its way to give her core a quick stroke.

"Shush, we're not here," he answered in a breathy whisper, his seductive little conscience giggling tenfold at his declaration.

"We've got work to do," she reminded him even as she arched, fingers gripping tight onto his shoulders, when he gave her another flick of the finger. The knocking was still coming.

"I know, but I'd rather do this work," he replied nipping at her lips. His eye were urging her to continue on with their sport as were his fingers. Kagome bucked against his hand when his finger tweaked her once more and she couldn't refrain the mew from escaping her lips.

"Your majesty," called out the servant at the door.

Legolas groaned and placed his forehead in the crook of Kagome's neck as he called out, "I'm coming anon. But a moment." Legolas looked at her through accusing eyes. It was all her fault that he was going to have to wait before getting up. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her, but not without him smacking her bottom receiving a small gasp at the action as he cheerfully stood up and fetched a robe to hide how good of a mood he was in. Kagome shook her head at his antics and went to fetch a robe from a chair beside the bed while he left her side casting a sullen look back at her at having been disrupted. He knew preparations should be made early in the morning to rescue his people, but why couldn't time freeze just for the briefest moments for him? Was the whole world against him having Kagome on her back?

He opened the door enough to present himself but keep his bashful doe hidden from prying eyes."Yes Daen." He recognized the boy. A young one who was flushing brightly, no doubt embarrassed at having to wake Legolas and guessing the reason for his master's slowness at getting the door. His eyes glanced down and he couldn't tear his gaze away. When Legolas finally noticed where the eyes were he cursed himself at not having close the robe just enough. A bright red hickey was peeking out. He cleared his throat so the boy looked back up at him. "My apologies sir. The council requests that we start as soon as we can with plans."

"Of course. Tell them to begin lighting fires. I will be down shortly." Legolas shut the door and leaned against it pointing a finger at Kagome who sat on the bed waiting for orders. "You will take a bath while I'm helping start the travels."

Kagome's brow rose at his instructions. "Oh? I will, will I?" He walked over towards her and grabbed her shoulders, leaning down with his lips barely brushing her own. "I'm going to call the servants and you're going to take a nice warm bath because you've been missing it."

"But that's self-" He caught her lips with his. Kissing her seemed a very effective way of getting a word in edgewise with someone he knew was very opinionated.

He pulled away for a brief moment, his eyes amused at the new trick he'd found to tearing her mind away from things. "You're a hero to these people now. You deserve a bath before we leave."

"But I'm going to get covered in soot and as-" He kissed her again, this time a bit longer and deeper, the heat of their mouths effectively fogging up her mind. When he pulled away she blinked up at him as he nudged her chin with his hand.

"You want a bath Kagome." He raised a brow waiting for another protest, but none came.

"I do," she admitted guiltily before rising up on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck to lean against him and kiss him slowly just enjoying his mouth in the early morning. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, sitting her down so he stood between her legs, prodding her center through the thin material. "How long is 'shortly'?" She asked him sharing a heated look.

"Too short," he growled hurriedly meshing her lips with his own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she ached to finish what he'd started. He quickly tugged her skirt up once more. Following his lead her hands quickly released him from his jerkin. His member came out unrestrained and she grabbed it with her hand causing an intake of breath from him. Kagome stroked him once before her fingers grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him onto the bed where she climbed up and straddled his lap as he leaned against the bedpost. She could clearly feel and see his hardened morning wood. Her hips were moving unconsciously against that bulge, rubbing against it and the elf called out something in Sindarian when he felt her through her thin underwear. Oh, how easy it would be to slide inside of her, but he wanted more time than this.

She could feel him through the fabric she wore under her dress, a thin piece of lacy cloth for underwear. It wasn't like the act of love itself but it still felt good for her to rock against his fleshy member, feeling his heat searing through her underwear. Soon Legolas's cock was rocking against her sweet spot wishing that Kagome's underwear was off, but at the same time loving the feel of her fire through the tight fabric. Legolas reached under and moved the little piece of fabric so her lips were settled on his shaft, not letting him entrance but rubbing deliciously against him and squeezing him. Just because they didn't have time to make love didn't mean they couldn't do other things. He pounded up against her, holding the small of her waist as she leaned back allowing her pussy to hit him in the right spot craving more but dining on this act. The sneaky elf allowed a finger to invade her soft folds and another while his member rubbed back and forth against her. Kagome gasped feeling the white heat spark through her body and wetten her. She bucked against him hearing him groan out at the heat that was flooding to their centers. Kagome rocked back and forth on him, hand gripping onto his shoulder as she leaned back so he hit her favorite spot, his own hand kept hold on her waist so she wouldn't fall over. "Legolas you're so-" she gasped "-hard!"

Legolas began moving harder, a hand dipping down to hold her ass firmly in place, determined to bring Kagome to that moment when she would reach the heights of bliss. His lips relished lapping at her neck. A silent cry came from her bruised lips and suddenly Legolas began moving in a more primal nature as he flipped them over so he was grinding down on her with the lips of her body riding him over and over,doubling the pleasure until finally Kagome felt something spiraling within her to that place where they were exerting their energies with such rough friction. "Kagome," Legolas whispered hotly, breath sending goose bumps along her chest. "Come for me," he beckoned, his voice deepening as he pounded against her. All at once she closed her eyes as she felt a wave of pure ecstasy hit her causing her body to shudder as Legolas kept moving until he felt his own orgasm shooting onto her stomach. Her legs shook as she slumped against Legolas, sweaty and breathless, her core drenched over his member. Their panting chests moved up and down against each other and he pressed a sweaty forehead to her own before he began peppering kisses along her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and that enticing mouth. He made a satisfied 'mmmh' noise as if he'd just finished off a luxurious meal and pulled away from her lips with a pop.

"I don't want you to go," she panted.

"Neither do I," he swore before getting up and quickly getting changed while Kagome lay there on the bed trying to catch her own strength for her sore legs now felt like wobbly jelly after the effects of that heated fooling around. He dressed quickly and ran back over towards her to catch her lips in a kiss. "I'll summon the servants on the way out my little human. I'll be back as soon as I can." She tugged on his hair and he very nearly lost all rational thoughts and senses. If she gave him anymore prompting he would spend all day in here Sauron's army be damned.

* * *

The fires had already started and groups were leaving one after the other with the spell that had been taught to them. Kagome vaguely wondered how Shippo had gotten Denethor to agree to allowing the elves to pass through. Maybe he'd stated that the elves would be the best defense Minas Tirith could possibly have and to bring them there would increase power among the kingdom. How was Kagome to know that in reality Shippo had transformed into Denethor and went around ordering the entire kingdom to light fires?

Every moment a little poof could be heard outside of the castle. Legolas had been prompted to sit before Mirkwood's best healer and explained his symptoms with Kagome beside him, their hands latched onto one another from within the confines of his room. They would be among the last ones to leave Mirkwood, wanting to round up everyone and make sure not an elf had been left behind. "Your highness it sounds as if you're losing the light." The prince balked and felt cold all at once even with Kagome's warm hand encasing his own. There was only one light that the healer could be referring to.

"How?" Legolas asked as Kagome asked a question of her own.

"What light?" She didn't know what they meant, but she was worried as soon as she'd seen fear in Legolas's eyes. He'd seen many things in his centuries of living. If something frightened Legolas than it terrified her.

"His immortality," answered the healer through whitened brows and old brown eyes.

"You can't lose your immortality. It isn't a set of keys or something," she protested before turning eyes upon Legolas fraught with worry. Her face was scrunched up at the thought giving him a desperate pleading look to deny all claims of the possibility. "Can you Legolas?" He nodded his head as an answer. She looked back at the healer waiting for him to give her an answer to how this came about. "Why?"

The elf shrugged. This was a peculiar case indeed and he had no idea where this came about nor how to remedy it. "I don't know, it doesn't make sense unless he fell for a mortal."

A long silence passed by as Kagome looked back at Legolas. She returned her gaze to the healer and cleared her throat to answer him. "I was mortal, born of man." And therein lie the problem with why Legolas was losing his touch. He was steadily becoming human from being aroun her and now it was actually draining his energy and making him human. Much like Arwen's light was disappearing and turning her into a human it was doing the same to Legolas.

The healer's brows raised significantly and Kagome prayed that he knew a remedy to fix things now. "How did this happen? Can you help him?" He waved his hand at her to give him a moment as he paced the floor thinking over why this was affecting Legolas so much.

The wise healer paused in his steps as his mind latched onto a theory that sounded solid enough. "It appears his body is reacting to you. I've no doubt that our prince wishes to be with you forever, but it seems his body still sees you as a human." He repeated the term that they used and found it fitted this individual quite aptly. "And so it's turning him into the same thing."

"But I'm not. I'm immortal now!" It angered her how easily something would fly in to try and damper their spirits.

"I'm afraid you can't tell that to a body m'lady."

"Can't you help him? Do anything to prevent it?" The flurry of words ran out haphazardly from her mouth as she ran an agitated hand through her onyx hair. This was disastrous, an evil block standing in the way of their relationship. It seemed every step they took forward they were pushed two steps back.

"No. The fading of a light is something that even we can't prevent."

"What is immortality if I can't spend it with him?"

"Kagome," Legolas said reaching out and gripping her hand. He stood up and pulled her to him, his free hand grabbing hold of her chin and bringing her to face him. They were always being tossed about by destiny. They were always pinned in some unknown corner and yet they'd always managed to escape intact and alive. His eyes were determined. He wasn't going to live without her. The healer left out of the room to give them a private moment together. Legolas saw this for what it was, just one more thing to bring them closer together. He felt tremendously lost at the thought of losing his immortality, but there was always a faint hope and he would grasp onto it so that she wouldn't worry. "Don't fret. Sesshomaru may be able to help us." He didn't know how strong the magic was with the demons, but it had granted Kagome immortality so maybe it could grant him eternal life as well.

His thumb stroked her chin and his hand moved up along her face causing her to lean into his touch. Kagome suddenly knew what Legolas meant about not being able to live without your significant other in your life. She cared for him too much for him to be taken by something so common as death of a mortal. Her heart clenched at the thought of living beside him while he aged and she remained unchanged. He wouldn't want that and she wouldn't either. They had to find someway to fix this. But they had so many other things to focus on as well. First and foremost was the ring and only afterwards could they worry.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! -doing a small victory dance- Though I felt I need more Aragorn in here so he'll get some time in the next chapter since he wasn't exactly in this one.**

** Next: Kags and Legs join back up with the group. Huzzah. Will all be well with Leggo? Oh, and next chapter I promise your lemon. Yes, I said lemon not lime... its already about 4 pages... heh heh. So yeah. Sexy awesome fun time.**


End file.
